Supreme King Jaden and Shadow Knight Louie
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: What if Jaden Yuki had learned of his past-life as the Supreme King at the start of GX? What if Yubel had been with him from the start? What if there had been not only a Supreme King, but a Shadow Knight as well? And it was a girl? This is a spin off of SuperNeos2's AU of GX with Duels from Youngbountygirl's GX AU and I'm very grateful to both of them for their help. You rock, guys
1. Chapter 1

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 1: How It All Began**

Disclaimer: Me nor the OA (Original Author) own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon, SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's real Deck (which will make an entrance in later chapters), I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

Original Author's Note/OAN: **My first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. I've been a fan of this series for years and finally decided to write my own story for it. Like most, if not all of the stories on here, will be a rewrite of the cannon story because, in my opinion, why fix what's not broken? Jaden is the main character in this story, obviously, but he isn't exactly the same Jaden we all know from season 1 of the show. He's like a mix of his season 1 and season 4 counterparts but he uses his Evil HEROs in this story as well. How he got them will be touched upon at different points in the story, starting with this first chapter. He also has a twin in this story named Jason 'Jace' Yuki, who plays a big part in Jaden's development in this story. He won't hog the line-light too much, just during his Duels. He's also one of my unique characters. You'll see when you first see him in this chapter. All I can say is "Get ready for: Protective Older Brother!Jaden".**

**I can also say that sadly Jaden won't have Winged Kuriboh in this story. He'll have his HEROs and Yubel instead.**

**Anyways, I hope you like my first chapter. I'm so excited!**

**I want to give a shout out to "BlueInfernoX", "YugiohFreak54" and "The Duelist of Dawn", whose awesome writing inspired me to write this.**

AN:** I have SuperNeos2's full permission to write this story and I hope you enjoy it. I made a few alterations to the Yuki family and to how their lives played out and I hope you like the changes I made. And sorry YBG, but none of your Duels are in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this re-telling of one of my favorite fanfics EVER!**

RING!

RIING!

An alarm buzzed to life, causing a figure to jump in bed from shock and surprise.

The figure had waist length orange hair, cherry-red eyes, peachy skin and looked to be 19-years-old. The nightgown she wore was pink with white flour-like designs stitched in.

She panted long and hard for a few moments, due to the nightmare she had just been having, but soon her breathing was under control.

She took a glance at the clock.

6:30.

"Time to wake the boys." She sighed to herself.

She then glanced to her left at the floor.

On the flour was a mattress with a little pink bird and a black coated reptile/dog sleeping in it peacefully, cuddling close together.

Chuckling at the gentle seen, the orangenette swung her legs over the edge of the bed, slipping her shoes into a pair of pink-fluffy slippers and she walked down a hallway, leaving the other figure sleeping in their bed.

He was a blonde with peachy skin and was wearing a black shirt and white baggy trousers.

While the girl was in the hallway, the pink bird awoke a rubbed her eyes.

Once she saw her beloved beside her, she sighed in happiness and cuddled close to him, as he in his sleep instinctively, wrapped his arm around her slightly tighter, but not too hard.

Back in the hallway, the girl knocked on an oak-wood door that was labelled "Tyson's Man-cave".

"Ty-buddy, it's time to get up." She called softly.

And much to her surprise, the door opened to reveal a boy.

He had a huge spike of brunette hair that completely defied gravity, chocolate brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and looked to be 13. He was wearing a red short-sleeved T-shirt with a yellow "1" in the middle, blue jean shorts, yellow and red sneakers and white ankle length socks.

And sitting on his shoulder was a little purple head that had green eyes, cute little ears and a brown stomach

"Morning Sky!" They greeted, cheerfully.

Sky was astonished.

Not once had her youngest brother or his partner ever been ready this early in the day, not even on his own birthday, Christmas or any other special celebrations.

Shaking her head, remembering what day it was, she smiled at him.

"Morning, Ty. You ready to watch the guys kick butt?" Sky asked, smirking.

Tyson 'Ty' Yuki nodded his head rapidly, a mischievous smirk on his face as the little head mimicked him.

"First we gotta wake 'em up, right Yaamon?" He sang, smirking at the head on his shoulder.

So that's why he was up so early.

Yaamon nodded.

Giggling and nodding her head in agreement, Sky and Tyson walked to the door that was labelled "J-Twins Room".

Without even knocking, they slipped into the room and shared a large smirk once they noticed two figures, sleeping in a bunk-bed each.

"You ready?" Tyson snickered.

"Oh yeah." Sky giggled.

"They won't know what hit 'em tots." Yaamon smirked.

They all took a large breath and then…

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY J-TWINS!"

And pulled the sheets off the boys in bed.

Sky pulled the sheets off the top bunk while Tyson pulled the sheets off the bottom bunk.

Both figures jumped awake in shock, one yelped while the other just looked around in surprise.

Both had chocolate-brown hair that met the base of their necks, one of the boy's hair being slightly shorter than the other's and one had a natural orange patch at the top while the other only had brown hair. Their peachy skin was exactly the same shade and two sets of chocolate brown eyes were filled with confusion, annoyance and shocked. The figure on the bottom bunk wore a white shirt and blue PJ bottoms while the other wore a white shirt and red PJ bottoms.

"What the heck?!" The one in red with the orange patch and shorter hair yelped.

Sky and Tyson laughed at their siblings' faces while Yaamon chuckled like a lunatic.

Recognizing the laughter, the twins turned and saw their older sister and younger brother holding their bed sheets and laughing like maniacs while their brother's partner sat on his shoulder.

"So-s-sorry Jaden!" Sky laughed out.

"No-no-nothing per-per-personal Jason!" Tyson hick-uped.

Sending a teasing glare at their siblings, Jaden and Jason pouted, folded their arms and looked away from them, Jaden huffing sassily as they did so.

Once Sky, Yaamon and Tyson were able to get their laughter under control, Sky looked at them with a rather serious expression on her face.

"Guys? Remember what today is?" She asked them.

Jaden hummed in thought while Jason did a thinking pose, until Jason suddenly looked slightly panicked and made some hand gestures.

Recognizing the gestures, Jaden gasped in shock.

"THE EXAMS!" He yelped.

Sky nodded.

"I'll drive you guys down but you have to help with getting ready today, got it?" She told them.

The boys nodded and jumped out of bed, Sky and Tyson leaving to give them some privacy, to make a cocked breakfast and wake up the other residents of the household.

As they prepared for their day, neither of the twins couldn't help but think about how their lives had played out.

_Jaden and Jason were born into a nice family. Great parents, a cool big sister and they had each other. _

_When they were 2-years-old, they met and became best friends with a girl named Louisiana "Louie" Minamoto, gained a baby brother named Tyson "Ty" Yuki, found out their dad had a life-threatening illness and as an escape, their mother became an alcoholic._

_One day she came home and saw her sons and daughter watching a movie together and they were having the time of their short lives._

_Feeling angry, jealous and being half drunk, their mother attacked them all, Sky getting hit with a broken whisky bottle, Jason nearly losing an eye when she threw a knife at his head and Tyson was almost chocked to death, but Jaden had saved him and ended up with the worst beating out of them all, getting almost all his ribs cracked and his arm was nearly broken._

_Luckily, Sky was able to get them all to a hospital by carrying Jaden on her back while Jason had Tyson in his arms._

_Ever since then, the Yuki siblings would lock themselves inside Sky's room, since it was the biggest and whenever their mother came home drunk they'd lock the windows and the bed-room door, praying to every holy power above that she would leave them alone._

_When the twins were 4, their mother began to spend nights at other men's places instead of her own house and when they thought they were safe, Jaden and Jason decided to invite Louie over for a sleep over._

_And she accepted._

_But their mother came home that night and when she saw Louie, she attacked her, cracking one of her ribs, smashing her face in with a broken glass bottle and ramming her against the wall more times then what they thought were humanly possible to live through._

_But by some miracle that the boys would never stop being grateful for, Louie survived and when they asked her to keep it a secret, since they'd end up in an orphanage if people knew, she promised she would until they said she could tell someone._

_One day, when they were 5 and hanging out in the computer room after school, 3 eggs appeared out of the computers, one was brown with blue poke-dots, one was golden with sky-blue swirls and one was black with red poke-dots._

_Along with that, there were weird devices attached to them._

_Each device was shaped like a chunky white "T" with a strap on the top, a square blue screen that had a circular rim around it and a couple of buttons. And each had different colored rims, buttons and straps._

_Louie had gold, Jason had green and Jaden had dark red._

_Suddenly, the eggs hatched and out popped tiny creatures._

_The creature that popped out of the black and red egg had a large round red body/head, tiny cute legs, bat wing-like ears and a tail with a black ring around it._

_It called itself Gigimon._

_The creature inside the golden and sky-blue egg had a chibi-dragon-like blue body with a white face and belly, a cute tail and tiny ears._

_He was DemiVeemon._

_And the last creature, the one in the brown and blue egg, looked like a seahorse/seal hybrid with a grey body, white belly and a tiny flame-shaped orange frill on its forehead._

_His name was Bukamon._

_And all 3 of them called themselves Digimon, said they were their partners, that they were Digidestind, meaning they'd have to save the two worlds (Digital and Human/Real) and that the devices were D-Powers._

_When they came home that day, Sky had a pink D-Power and a little pink bird called Biyomon as her partner and Tyson had a black D-Power with a tiny purple head called Kiimon._

_The next few years of their childhood after that were farely normal, considering they lived with digital monsters and their best friend since Louie had asked if she could live with them since things weren't going well for her at her house and their father died when the twins were 8._

_Louie used to live with her twin: Hikari, her mother: Yasmin and her father: Sam. Since her parents were travelling the world and she and Hikari had mission sickness, they'd often have to stay with their mother's friends, who they didn't really like._

_Hikari had, by then, become very popular and when people asked her if she knew Louie, she'd say:_

"_Ha! Sure, when we were young, little, losers I'd talk with her a few times, but no. I don't, like, __**know**__ her now or anything. I'm insulted you thought I'd hang out with such a freak."_

_When the Yukis and their Digimon first heard her say that, it took every bit of their will-power not to beat her up right then and there._

_But when they were 10, everything changed._

_Louie was shot in her head with a gun._

_And Jaden accidentally unleashed his hidden power, causing a near massacre where he had killed his mother and nearly killed his siblings, Louie, the Digimon and his best Spirit friend: Yubel, who was a Duel Monster Spirit, which was a popular card game._

_The power of the Supreme King._

_Somehow, Yubel and Gigimon were able to stop the power of the Supreme King by the little guy absorbing it and Yubel was forced to reveal a hidden truth about Jaden's and Louie's past._

_In his past life, Jaden had been known and feared by all as the Supreme King and Louie had been known as the Shadow Knight, the Supreme King's greatest Warrior and one true friend._

_Yubel had stated that the King had been vicious and evil while the Knight was obedient and emotionless, but Jaden didn't want to be evil nor did he want Louie to be emotionless._

_But, she disappeared._

_Once Yubel had explained Jaden's past, they all turned around and found she wasn't there, nor were her D-Power or DemiVeemon._

_It was like she hadn't existed in the first place._

_The only proof that she did, was when they found her Deck neatly arranged, with a note saying:_

"_Use it well, boys. Consider it my last gift to you. Love, Louie. PS: Don't call me, I'll call you."_

_After that painful realization, the Yuki siblings weren't taken in by an orphanage because they all refused to hand over their father's inheritance and none of them could inherit it until they were 18._

_Jason was made fun of and bullied at school for being a mute before but that had stopped a while ago, only to return and this time they made fun of the fact he was an orphan. _

_It got so bad that Sky, Jaden, Jason and Tyson all pulled out of school, since he was beginning to get beat up as well._

_No matter. _

_By Sky working part-time jobs, Jaden and Jason entering Dueling tournaments and Tyson staying at home, baby-sitting the Digimon and keeping the house clean with their help, they were able to live and Jaden would, every now and then, go to Domino Park at 1:00am to train with Yubel._

_And each time Yubel believed he was strong enough, she would give him a new card for from a one-of-a-kind series of HERO monsters called:_

_Evil HEROs._

_Despite their name, Jaden intended to use them for good along with the Powers of Darkness that the Supreme King could control._

_When Sky turned 17, she got a full-time job as a hotel maid and she fell in love._

_The boy's name was Matthew Ishida, age 17, Digimon partner: Tsunomon and he fell in love with her._

_After passing the many trials that the Yuki boys and Digimon presented him with, they allowed him to ask their sister out and the two had a great relationship._

Now, Matthew was their sister's fiancé and lived at their house, Tsunomon had Digivolved to BlackGabumon and had become Biyomon's mate, Gigimon and Bukamon had Digivolved to Guilmon and Betamon, Kiimon was now Yaamon and Jaden and Jason were leaving for a new start and a new life with their partners.

A life at Duel Academy.

But that was as long as they weren't late.

* * *

"Here we are, guys." Sky called.

She was in the driver's seat with Matthew at her side, BlackGabumon, Biyomon, Tyson and Yaamon in the first row of seats, with Yaamon on Ty's shoulder and Jaden, Jason, Betamon and Guilmon were in the back row of seats, Betamon sitting on Jason's lap.

Sky was wearing a red summer, strapless dress with orange flowers and pink sneakers. Matthew had a yellow musical shirt with black jeans and combat boats. Jaden and Jason were wearing black jackets, red/blue shirts, black jeans and red/blue sneakers. And Tyson was wearing the same outfit he was that morning.

"Thanks Sky!" Jaden called as he and his dinosaur jumped out the car.

Jason settled for a simple wave, along with Betamon and they jumped out right after Jaden and Guilmon, Betamon hitching a ride on Jason's shoulders, pretending to be a back-pack of some sort.

Chuckling at her brothers' and their partners, Sky and the other occupants of the car followed after them, running as fast as they could to catch up with the lighting-quick twins.

Once they all reached the Kaiba Dome, which was wear the exams were taking place, Jaden hunched over to catch his breath while his red dinosaur with a white stomach and Digital Hazard signs on his chest, hands and feet collapsed to the ground.

"Phew… Made it." Jaden panted.

Then he sent Sky a small glare.

"Couldn't you have… Parked closer to the… Dome?" He asked.

Sky sighed.

"Jay, you know there were way too many cars for me to get close enough." She stated.

"_That's true, Jaden._"

Sky, Tyson, Jason and Jaden, who were the only ones who could hear the voice, turned to it's owner.

Standing, actually the correct term being "hovering", was a demonic-like looking creature with sickly-pink skin, large black bat-wings on her back, heterochromic eyes, one orange, one teal green and a third vertically placed eye on her forehead. She wore a black suit that covered one of her breasts with grey clothing covering her torso. Her arms were folded at her chest as she glanced at Jaden.

It was Yubel.

"_It would've taken too long to find a place to park and besides, she knew you and Jason were fast runners._" She reminded him.

"I know, I know." Jaden sighed.

"Jadenmon… Can you help me up?" Guilmon asked in his child-like tone.

Jaden chuckled and offered his dinosaur his hand.

"Sure thing, pal." He smiled.

Gratefully taking Jaden's offered hand in his clawed one, Guilmon pulled himself up with some help from his human partner.

"Thanks Jadenmon." The red dinosaur smiled.

"AHHHHHH!"

Turning their heads towards the scream, the Yuki siblings, Digimon and Ishida boy sweat-dropped at the blonde who was screaming at the sight of the Digimon and pointing at them.

"IT-IT'S MONSTERS!" She yelled.

The group shock their heads.

"Actually, ma'am, these are our little cousins in their Halloween costumes." Matthew sighed.

"Is-is-isn't it a little early for Halloween?" The blonde woman stuttered.

Matthew shrugged.

"They wouldn't stop nagging me to let them wear their outfits as they watched their future cousins-in-law Duel their way into Duel Academy." He lied, sounding annoyed.

As the woman gave them one last odd look, she backed up slowly, until she suddenly turned away and ran.

The group sweat-dropped.

"Well, let's get Dueling!" Jaden cheered.

Jason nodded in excitement.

"Jay… Jace…"

Shocked to hear that voice, the Yuki siblings looked at each other.

"Could it…" Tyson trailed off, almost too frighten to finish.

Slowly, all the Yuki siblings and Digimon all turned around.

In front of them, actually at least a foot away, stood a girl.

She had long straight raven-blue hair that was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, peachy skin and one sky-blue eye that was visible, since the other half of her face was hidden in bandages. She was wearing a baggy grey jumper with a hood, blue skin-tight jeans and white sneakers. In her hair, was a simple yellow hair-clip that had a Winged Kuriboh on it.

In her arms was a blue dragon with a white belly and face, a small horn on his nose, crimson eyes, lanky arms and bent knees.

There was nothing but pure silence until Jaden finally found his voice again.

"Louie…"

That one word, sent tears in the girl's eye, gasps coming from Matthew's and BlackGabumon's mouths and tears coming to Tyson's eyes.

"You… Remembered me…" Louie gasped with a smile.

Slowly, Jaden and Jason nodded, the later making some hand gestures.

Louie gasped at what they meant.

"I… I could never forget you guys either…" She stuttered.

She held the once DemiVeemon now Veemon in her arms slightly tighter, until she couldn't hold back anymore.

"OH YUKIS!" She cried and ran to the group.

Feeling tears in their own eyes, Jaden, Jason, Tyson and Sky ran over to Louie and pulled her into a big family hug as Louie let her partner reunite with the Digimon.

"Veemon!" Guilmon cheered at the sight of his old play-mate.

"Guilmon!" Veemon cheered and jumped into the dinosaur's arms, both laughing like fools.

Tyson held Louie's waist in a tight hug, Jason hugged her from her left, Jaden from her right and Sky from her front as Louie silently cried her eye out on the girl's shoulder.

Louie wasn't sure which one of the Yuki siblings she wanted/needed to hug the most so she just let them all surround her in the warmth of their embrace.

Meanwhile, Matthew and BlackGabumon stood to the side, giving the 'family' some space, since he completely understood why they were acting that way.

Sky had told him many stories about the raven-haired girl, as Biyomon did BlackGabumon about Veemon and he knew they needed sometime.

Once Louie and the Yukis could cry no more, she whipped her eye and smiled at them.

"So… Since when has Sky been engaged?" The bluenette asked with a mischievous smirk decorating her lips as she noticed the gold ring around the older woman's ring finger.

Tyson sniffled.

"Can I tell you later, Aneki?" He asked, using the little Japanese she had taught him.

Louie giggled, glad he remembered that "Aneki" was "big sister" and that he hadn't mistaken it for "Aniki" which meant "big brother". And that he still remembered any of the language.

She nodded and allowed him to cry into her stomach for a few more moments, then she turned to Jaden.

"_Jay? Did Yubel tell you something about us?_" She asked/sent through the bond they still shared.

Jaden nodded.

"_I know that I was the Supreme King and it seems you know you're the Shadow Knight_." He stated/sent back through their connection.

Louie nodded.

Suddenly, one of the Duels caught their attention and the group of humans and Digimon turned around to see the ending of one, Matthew and BlackGabumon putting their arms around their fiancé's/mate's shoulders.

* * *

Applicant: 3200

Examiner: 1900

The applicants had black hair that was neatly arranged, grey eyes that were full of facts and knowledge and his lightly-tanned skin made them stand out. The boy was wearing a white track-suit and matching casual shoes.

He had a face-down and a Vorse Raider, in ATK mode, on his field, while the examiner had two monsters in DEF mode, on his field and looked like a 'Elvis' fan-boy, since that was the style of his hair.

"Alright new guy, multiple choice! You got 2 monsters steering you down! Do you A: Throw in the towel, B: Beg for mercy or C: Run home to Mama?" The examiner taunted.

"I'll go with D: None of the above!" The blacknette called and activated his face-down.

"A trap?!" The Examiner yelled.

"Exactly. You see, with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster that's on the field in ATK mode and then we each take damage equal to that monster's ATK points." Bastion explained.

Ring of Destruction attached itself to Vorse Raider and destroyed him.

Applicant: 1300 (Winner)

Examiner: 0

"Clever move, Applicant. Welcome to the Academy." The Examiner congratulated.

"Thank you, oh wise Examiner." He bowed in respect and exit the arena.

* * *

Jaden, Jason and Louie nodded in approval of the Duelist as the holograms vanished.

"Sweetness! I gotta Duel that guy!" Jaden cheered, pumping his fist.

Guilmon sniffed the air and then turned to Veemon.

"Veemon, I smell a Digimon, do you think that boy could be its partner?" He asked.

Veemon shrugged.

"Could be. Louie sighed up for Duel Academy because she heard that there were Digidestind here." He explained.

"Okay." The red Dino nodded and turned back to the field.

"Wow. That guy was pretty good, don't ya think, Chazz?"

Curiously, the group glanced down at 3 boys in Obelisk Blue blazers, one a brunette, one a bluenette and one a blacknette who was named Chazz. It was obvious that they were already enrolled since they had their coats.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kinda wiz-kid were true." The brunette said.

Then he looked at Chazz, who was sitting next to him, leaning back in his chair with his arms stretched out.

"Huh, Chazz? Huh?" The brunette asked.

Chazz turned up his noise like a snob.

"He's a punk. We went to Duel Prep School for the past 3 years, we're ready for the Academy." Chazz proclaimed.

"These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn. The hard way. The Chazz Princeton way." Chazz smirked…

A smirk that spelled "TROUBLE" in all capitals.

Louie and the J-twins shared a look, all agreeing it'd be best to avoid Chazz.

"Wow! That last guy really tore it up." Jaden praised, ignoring what the troublesome Obelisks had said.

"Yeah. Bastion Misawa."

The 15-year-olds looked down and spotted two people, one a girl, one a boy, the boy being the one who spoke.

His light-blue hair was sectioned in three layers, his grey eyes positioned between the three bangs closest to his face and behind a pair of round-lensed glasses. He was wearing a dark-grey jump-suit and casual shoes.

The girl had long, wildish pink hair that shone in the light, gentle pale-emerald eyes and peachy-skin. She was wearing a purple long-sleeve turtle-neck shirt, a pink back-pack, denim jean shorts and white sneakers.

"They say he got the highest score on the written exam out of all us applicants." The girl told them.

Jaden, Tyson, Matthew and Louie whistled in amazement while Jason, Sky and the Digimon started wide-eyed at him.

"Wow. Me and my brother just barely passed." Jaden admitted, shocked.

"Dido." Louie nodded, her one eye wide in shock.

"Yeah, me too. My name's Syrus Truesdale buy the way. Nice to meet you guys." The boy said, timidly.

"I'm Tami Himi." The girl giggled.

The whole group were pretty surprised that they didn't ask about Louie's bandages/tried to take them off or asked about Jason's silence. Syrus nor Tami even seemed like that kind of people, they were barely even Tyson's height and seemed too nice to try to bully Louie or Jason.

Veemon mentally slapped himself in his face.

He had to learn to stop seeing every person as a threat to him and his partner, but he couldn't help it after all they went through.

"I kinda have a thing where I get test-anxiety. I don't know how I won my Duel. " The bluenette said, quietly and lowered his head in shame.

Tami followed suit.

"Yeah, I'm not that much of a Duelist either but I did win." She sighed.

"So you're in!" Jaden smiled and gently slapped Syrus's back, causing the younger boy to trip forward.

Syrus and Tami looked up at Jaden and Louie, with curiosity.

"Congratulations! Me and my brother are Dueling next and we'll be joining you as soon as we win our Duels!" Jaden smiled, clear confidence in his own and his brother's skills, along with the excitement to face his opponent's skills leaking through.

Louie was also excited and began to jump on the spot as she giggled like there was no tomorrow.

Syrus smiled and turned to Jason.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He stated, attempting to continue the conversation.

Louie's and Jaden's excitement instantly disappeared, as they both prepared to tell him to leave their brother/brother in spirit alone.

Jason, surprisingly, pointed at his throat and shook his head.

"You can't?" Tami gasped, softly being mindful of her voice volume.

"Unfortunately, no. Jason here was born mute and he's kinda sensitive about it." Louie explained, sending a sad smile Jason's way.

"So if he let you guys figure it out so soon-" Jaden was joined.

"He must see you as potential friends." Louie and Jaden said together.

Looking at Jason, they saw him smile.

"We're right, aren't we?" They chuckled at the same time.

Smirking at their usual synchronization that he had missed so much, Jason nodded and made a few hand gestures.

When Louie noticed what they said, she smirked.

"He says that you seem like nice guys and that he'd like to be friends. He also said it's getting boring just hanging out with me." Jaden smiled.

"Wait…" He said, as realization came to him.

The Yuki siblings, Louie, Matthew, the Digimon, Tami and Syrus laughed while Jaden pouted and sent a small glare at his twin.

"That's not cool, Jace." He growled, teasingly.

Jason shrugged.

Before Jaden could say anything, Sky cut him off.

"OH! I just realized we never introduced ourselves." Sky gasped.

"You're right!" Louie gasped.

"I'm Tyson Yuki, or Ty for short and anyone who messes with my family gets a one-way ticket to Hell." The 11-year-old smirked.

"I'm Louisiana Minamoto, but everyone calls me Louie for short. I'm kinda the adopted sister of the Yukis'." The raven-bluenette shrugged.

"I'm Jaden and this is my twin brother Jason." The two-toned brunette greeted.

"I'm Sky Yuki and this is my fiancé Matthew Ishida." The orangenette smiled and pointed at her fiancé.

"Who are these little guys?" Tami asked, gesturing to the Digimon.

Suddenly, her pink back-pack started shifting and out popped a pink rabbit with a deep-pink scarf and white head-phones with purple flower designs on it.

"Careful, Tami, those are Digimon." It spoke.

"Cutemon! I told you to hide!" Tami yelped.

Louie smiled.

"Don't worry, Tami, we're all members of that club." Jaden reassured her.

"Really?" Syrus gasped.

"Really, Sy. My partner's a Veemon." Louie said as her dragon hopped into her arms.

"My partner's Guilmon and Jace's partner is Betamon." Jaden smiled as he gave Guilmon an affectionate scratch on his head and Jason picked up Betamon, who waved slightly.

"My partner's Biyomon, Matthew's partner is BlackGabumon and Tyson's partner is Yaamon." Sky smiled as she hugged her little pink bird, Matthew gently pat BlackGabumon's head and Yaamon hopped onto Ty's shoulder, smirking.

"Wow. My partner is Kyupimon." Syrus smiled just as a Mini-Angel Digimon appeared out of Tami's back-pack and floated over to its master, perching itself on his out-stretched arm.

"Hi." She chirped and giggled.

Just as it looked like the Digimon were about to get into conversation…

"I smell a Digimon." Guilmon stated, as he growled and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Where is it, boy?" Jaden asked.

"This way." Guilmon said and ran down the steps with the Digidestind after him.

Eventually, he stopped by one of the rows and pointed at where Bastion was sitting next to a girl with black hair, lime-green eyes and lightly-tanned skin. She was wearing a long sleeved lavender shirt, dark-blue skirt and black high-heel, knee-length boats.

Nodding to his partner, Jaden walked to the row above and choose some lines to begin a light conversation with and hopefully find out about the Digimon that seemed to be near.

"Hey, Bastion! Sweet Duel down there!" Jaden began, once he reached when the blacknette was sitting.

Bastion and the girl seemed a bit surprised by this but remain polite.

"Thank you." Bastion replied, politely.

By now, Sky, Biyomon, Matthew and BlackGabumon were in the row in front of Bastion, Tami, Cutemon, Syrus and Kyupimon were on Bastion's left, Louie, Veemon, Tyson and Yaamon were on Bastion's right and Jason and Betamon were with Jaden and Guilmon, who were behind Bastion.

They'd blocked his escape rotate, in case things got ugly.

"From the looks of things, you might be the 4th best Duelist here, after me, my brother and sister." Jaden smirked, hoping for a slight reaction as he gestured to Jason and then Louie.

Raising their eye browns, Bastion and the girl were about to ask him what he meant when-

"**Will a Jaden Yuki please report to Duel Field 4? Jaden Yuki to Duel Field 4.**"

"That's your cue, Jadenmon." Guilmon whispered.

"Anything?" Jaden muttered back.

The dinosaur shock nodded his head, causing Jaden to nod back.

"Guess I gotta jet." The two-toned brunette smirked.

Then he turned to his siblings and new friends.

"Mind keeping Jason company while I'm kicking butt?" He asked.

Syrus and Tami nodded.

"Thanks." Jaden said and ran down the stairs.

"HEY JADEN!" Louie called.

Turning around and running on the spot, Jaden smirked.

"Relax, I'll make this quick so you won't miss me too much. Plus, Jason'll get to hang out with someone who's not me." He smiled.

The eldest Yuki twin smirked at the face his twin made and then ran to him assigned Duelling field.

"Let's see if Mr. Cocky's as good as he says he is, Bastion." The black-haired girl suggested.

"Let's Julie. Let's." Bastion agreed.

* * *

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of the Duel Examiners analysed, positively.

"Yes indeedie." Another agreed.

"I can't wait to teach Tami and Syrus! Not a lot of people are strong enough to face off against me." June, a pink haired, brown eyed 19-year-old, giggled like a school girl.

A single man in the group stood out from his fellow employs.

Or was it a woman.

He had long blonde hair in a pony-tail, looked like he was wearing white make-up and purple lip-stick. His outfit considered of a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves and he was also wearing crescent-shaped earrings. He carried an Academy-issued "Duel Vest" that was worn horizontally across his torso.

The cross-dresser uncrossed his arms and closed his bock, when a man in a suit from the front desk appeared with some books in his arms.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." He said.

"It's fine Roman! So, what's up?" June asked, grinning like a school girl.

"Two last applicant have come to take their exams Mr. Crowler." The man, Roman, explained to the cross-dresser, now known as Crowler.

"Did you just call me 'Mr'?" Crowler growled.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm new here, Miss." Roman apologised.

June sighed in disapproval.

"I have a PhD in Dueling, I've earned the title 'Doctor' thank you. Now, tell the truants that they'll have to come back next year." Crowler hissed.

"Oh! Come on Dr. Crowler, we have time for two more." June begged, giving the doctor a puppy face.

"Yes, let's give these Duelists their shot." Another agreed.

"They was just a bit late, that's all." One more agreed.

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler exploded, jumping up from his seat as all, but June, flinched.

"I have no time for slackers." He hissed.

Suddenly, his phone went off.

Crowler reached into his pocket and found his mobile-phone.

"Hello. And who may I ask is-" Crowler was cut off by the voice on the phone.

"_**It's Sheppard.**_" A male voice introduced.

"Ahh, Chancellor Sheppard." The cross-dresser greeted, forcing a good mood to come on.

"Daddy's calling? What did you do this time Crowler?" June gasped, looking at the doctor in shock.

"_**Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly, Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year.**_" Sheppard explained from his end of the phone, not hearing that his daughter had spoken.

Crowler flinched at the memory.

June smirked.

"_**When you cut a 3rd of all our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you 'Mr' or 'Miss'?**_" Sheppard scoffed.

June giggled.

"You were a very bad boy, Crowler." She scolded and giggled.

"_**Whatever. Just make sure that everyone gets a fair shot.**_" Shepard continued.

"Absolutely." Crowler promised.

"_**Oh and say 'Hi' to June for me, will you?**_" Shepard requested, pleasantly.

"Of course, I'll get right on it." Crowler hissed.

And closed his phone.

"Fury-chinned-wind-bag." He muttered, glaring at the device.

"_Doesn't he realize there are enough talent-less flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss and if he wants to give these slackers a Duel, fine._" The cross-dresser thought to himself, looking at his fellow employees.

"Pardon me, Lady and Gentlemen, I'll be right back." Crowler promised and began to walk away.

"But who's gonna be the boys' Duel Examiner and which exam Deck should we use?" One of the men asked, holding a box with 6 Decks in it.

"OH! Me! Me, me, me, me, me, me, me!" June giggled and raised her hand excitedly, jumping on the spot.

Crowler humphed and turned away.

"Oh leave that to me." He said and walked away.

But the only girl in the group wasn't gonna let him get away that easily.

"Oh Crowler, did Daddy ask you to do something for him?" June sang, teasingly.

"Why yes, June. He asked me to say 'Hi' for him." The cross-dresser said, with forced politeness and a twitching eye.

June sighed, happily.

"That's my Daddy." She giggled.

Crowler scoffed and walked away.

* * *

Jaden rode up in a platform to his Dueling arena, seeing someone already standing on the other side waiting for him with a Duel-Vest on his torso.

The two-toned brunette was slightly discomforted by his opponent's appearance, but didn't let it show.

"_Is that a cross-dresser?_" Yubel asked in discomfort as she appeared beside Jaden.

Jaden snickered at Yubel's question and began to really think about it himself.

"_Don't lose._" The Dragon-Lady warned.

Jaden smirked.

"Jace and Lou are the only ones who have a shot at beating me. This won't take much effort." He assured his Spirit friend.

Yubel laughed before she disappeared, leaving Jaden to it.

"Alright, test time!" The cross-dresser yelled.

* * *

"Is your brother as good as he says he is?" Julie asked Louie.

"Sorry. He's not my brother, just brother in spirit. But if you want details, ask Jason, Tyson or Sky." Louie shrugged.

Jason wrote his answer on a note-pad that he kept on a chain that was attached to his jeans.

He shook his head with a smirk and handed Julie the note.

She gasped.

"_He's better._"

* * *

Back on the arena, Jaden and Crowler were preparing themselves for their Duel.

"So, son, your name?" The blonde asked.

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki." The two-toned brunette replied.

"Well, 'Jaden Yuki', I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, head of Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm and department chair of Technics here at Duel Academy." Crowler bragged.

"Wow, a department chair. I had no idea. From how you were dressed, I was think that you were some kind of weird Academy mascot. Like a majorette or a cheerleader." Jaden confessed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

Crowler went red with anger while Louie, Veemon and Guilmon snickered and Jason and Yubel shock their heads in disapproval, though on the inside they agreed and were laughing along with the other Yukis.

"You know, now that he mentions it…" The blue haired Obelisk, known as Tony, trailed off.

"This kid's got some lip, huh, Chazz?" The brunette, called Paul, asked.

Chazz just growled.

"Duel-Vest. On!" Crowler said, tapping his Duel Vest.

Jaden slightly awed.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet, tech. How do I get one of those stunning cool Duel-Vest?" The two-toned brunette asked, exited.

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." The blonde told Jaden, smugly.

"_Of course, first you have to get in to Duel Academy. Which I intend to make sure you don't._" Crowler thought, smirking.

"Extremely high marks?" Jaden repeated out-loud.

But then he shrugged it away.

"Oh well, guess I won't be getting one." The two-toned brunette said with a carefree smile.

His carefree attitude and dismissal over the Duel-Vest reinforced Crowler's image of the boy as a Slacker.

Louie, Matthew, the Yuki siblings and their Digimon gave Jaden a thumbs-up and winked at him, causing him to nod.

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden grinned, turning back to Crowler.

"SO LET'S DUEL!" Crowler and Jaden yelled.

* * *

Up in the stands, 5 figures watched the Duel that was about to take place.

3 of them were obviously Obelisk Blue students since they were wearing blue, one boy and two girls.

The boy had dark-blue hair that neatly framed his face, cold grey eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a white version of the Obelisk Blue coats because he was an honor student, while the girls wore the female version of their uniform: A blue and white blazer with a blue mini-skirt and heels.

One of the girls had dirty-blonde hair that reached her waist, caramel eyes and peachy skin, plus finger-less blue Dueling gloves.

The other had shoulder-length pink hair, emerald eyes and pale skin, plus a D-Power with a bright red rim, buttons and straps hanging around her neck by a white thread.

The extra 2 figures were creatures of some sort, one a black dinosaur and the other a red giant rabbit with a large bushy tail.

"This kid must've really p***** Crowler off if he's the one Dueling him." The pinknette said.

"Or maybe he's really good." The blonde suggested and glanced at the honor student.

"What do you think, Zane?" She asked.

"I think Asami might be right, Alexis." Zane admitted and kept his arms folded.

"He must've made Crowler mad if he's wasting his time on a runt like him." He continued.

The black dinosaur huffed.

"Stupid Crowler! Why doesn't he get himself a life?!" She growled in annoyance.

The rabbit nodded.

"I agree with BlackGuilmon, guys." He agreed.

"Guess we'll find out…" Alexis trailed as the Duel officially started.

* * *

**(A.N: This Duel was created by SuperNeos2)**

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll go first." Crowler stated as his Duel-Vest shot out a card.

"_Of course since I'm using my own personal Deck, rather than one of those test ones, I'll be sending this slacker home in no time._" He thought to himself with an evil smirk.

Taking a good look at his hand, the blonde made a choice.

"I first play Spells Economics. Thanks to this card, I don't have to pay points to activate Spell Cards. Then I'll activate Confiscation. By paying 1000 life-points I get to automatically destroy one card in your hand." The cross-dresser cackled.

Hollow holograms of Jaden's hand appeared in front of Crowler, just for him to see.

"Oh yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rookie." He commented.

Up in the bleachers, the Yukis, their Digimon and Louie shock their heads.

All of them knew that Jaden could win on the first turn if he had the right cards in his hand.

Based on their brother's/partner's/brother in spirit's/friend's/future brother-in-law's expression that showed a small sigh of disappointment over losing a card, he probably had the cards he needed.

Back on the field, Crowler had made his choice.

"Monster Reborn to the graveyard." He choose.

Jaden wasn't all that upset about losing that card as he placed it in his graveyard.

He could do his OTK/One Turn Kill without it.

"Next I'll place 2 cards face-down." Crowler said as the cards on his field appeared.

"And lastly, I'll play Heavy Storm." He claimed and destroyed his own face-downs.

"And since those 2 face-downs were Statue of the Wicked, I get to summon two tokens." The blonde claimed as two giant caterpillars in gold armor appeared on the field.

Back with Chazz and his cronies, they were shocked.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test-Decks. Crowler must be using his own." Tony said to the smirking Chazz.

"Then this is over, no applicant can beat the Deck of an expert like ." Paul said while learning forward in anticipation at seeing Crowler's real Deck.

"What an elitist snob, bullying some kid with his very best cards." Alexis sighed in disapproval.

BlackGuilmon growled and her golden eyes narrowed into angry-slits.

"Let me blast him, Alexis." She growled as she glared at the 'good doctor'.

"If you do then, you'd get in trouble. Sorry Blacky." The blonde apologized.

BlackGuilmon just humphed in disapproval and turned her head away, pouting.

"You're too soft, girls." Zane commented.

The girls and Digimon all turned to him.

"I just hope we get to see that Legendary Rare Monster that Crowler has stashed away in that Deck of his." The bluenette sighed.

"It's said to be really powerful." Asami noted.

"I just hope that the Digimon I can smell are on our side." Elecmon admitted.

The humans gasped.

"You smell Digimon?" The pinknette questioned her partner.

Elecmon nodded.

"Now that you mention it, this place does stink like a Digi-Egg nesting sight." BlackGuilmon noted, sniffing the familiar sent of her own kind.

"Great." Alexis growled.

"And now I'll sacrifice them to bring forth…" Crowler trailed as his tokens disappeared.

"The Ancient Gear Golem!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a giant man made of rusted metal and slates of armor appeared on the field with one red glowing eye, glaring at Jaden it seemed (ATK:3000/DEF:3000).

"There it is!" Alexis gasped.

"The Legendary Rare Monster!" BlackGuilmon finished for her partner.

"And now my turn comes to an end." Crowler smirked as Jaden drew his card.

He decided to taunt him.

"So, Mr. Yuki, what do you say about my powerful monster? I bet you're frantically trying to come up with some kind of p-"

"SHUT UP AND LET HIM PLAY HIS CARDS YOU CREAPPY CROSS-DRESSER!"

Shocked into silence, the whole arena turned their heads to the source of the scream.

Louie.

Smirking at his friend, Jaden sent her a thumbs-up and a wink, which she returned with a two fingered salute and she moved her head in a winking manner, since she only had one eye.

Looking over his cards again, while the arena was still silent, he spoke just two words that would keep people's mouths shut or make their chins drop to the flour:

"I won."

The entire arena, minus the Yukis, their Digimon and Louie gasped.

"Impossible! There's no way a rookie like you could take down my powerful Golem!" Crowler claimed.

"DID YOU KNOW, TEACH, THAT THEY USED TO SAY THAT ABOUT TEACHING WOMEN TO READ, MISS CROWLER?!" Louie called, tauntingly.

"BE QUIET, MISS!" Crowler called.

"Because I'm right! It's not possible!" He huffed.

"Yes it is! Watch!" Louie and Jaden called at the same time.

The two-toned brunette held up a card.

"I play E-Emergency Call. Thanks to this card, I can take an Elemental HERO from my Deck and add it to my hand." He explained and he fished out Avian.

"Now I play Dark Fusion!" Jaden yelled, showing off a spell card with two HEROES being taken over by a dark energy.

When he played it, the dark energy on the card came to life.

* * *

"Dark Fusion? What's that?" Syrus asked, turning to Jason and Louie.

They shared a look and Louie smiled at him, as Jason wrote down his answer on his note-pad for Bastion, Julie, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami and Cutemon, as the two Digimon pretending to be toys.

"_It's a special kind of spell card. It allows Jaden to fuse two monsters to make a special kind of HERO called 'Evil HERO' who are exclusive to him and him alone._"

"Evil HERO?" Bastion questioned.

"Sounds interesting." Julie sweat-dropped.

Louie smirked.

"I haven't seen these guys in action before, they better be good." She stated.

"They are, Louiemon. Jadenmon never loses when he uses those cards." Guilmon giggled in his childish voice.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud gasp and turned to underneath Bastion's and Julie's seats.

Underneath Bastion's was a giant red ladybird that they recognized as Tentomon and underneath Julie's was a white puppy with red ears and a tail that they also recognized as Labramon.

The Digimon began to sweat as Tentomon sang "Uh-oh".

Louie chuckled.

"Relax, everyone here's a member of that club." She reassured them.

"Huh?" Julie gasped.

Sky nodded.

"We're all Digidestind, Julie, so you guys don't have to hide under there." She told them.

Feeling relief flooding them, Tentomon and Labramon crawled out from under the seats and the group turned back to the Duel.

* * *

"Now I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to form my Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" Jaden yelled.

Then, a woman with grey wings on her back, a red robe and claws for hands appeared on the field, with her eyes covered by a visor and her lips were upturned into a smirk (ATK:2100/DEF:1200).

Crowler laughed.

"All that talk for a monster weaker than my Golem? Now I truly see you as a rookie." He smirked.

"I'm not done." Jaden stated.

Crowler gasped, the Yukis smirked.

"I play Miracle Fusion. Thanks to this, I can fuse Elemental HEROs in my graveyard to form another HERO. So come on out Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden called.

Then, a black, red and green colored buff-looking HERO with a dragon head for a hand and angel wing on his back appeared (ATK:2100/DEF:1200).

Flame Wingman and Inferno Wing turned to each other and glared heatedly before they turned back to Golem, causing Jaden, the Yukis and Louie to sigh.

"Sibling rivalry. Hell knows no fury as strong as that." Louie sighed.

Veemon nodded.

"Again, another mistake. You just summoned a monster with the same number of ATK points. They still can't take down my Golem." Crowler bragged.

"_You'd be surprised what siblings can do when they set their minds to it._" Jaden mentally chuckled.

"Not yet." He admitted, smirking.

"At least until I play this!" The two-toned brunette yelled and showed off his last card.

Louie gasped.

She had given him that card on the last birthday they spent together, since she, Jason and Jaden were all born on 18th of June.

"I play Skyscraper!" Jaden yelled.

Suddenly, the arena turned into a seen from New York City at night, with a couple of spot lights and skyscrapers everywhere.

Crowler sneered.

"Okay, this is good. But this silly little field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's ATK by one point." He claimed.

"Nope, but Skyscraper does give and Elemental HERO 1000 extra ATK points if they fight a monster stronger then themselves." Jaden smiled.

"And looky-there! Your Golem had 900 more ATK points!" Louie giggled.

"Now Flame Wingman! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Jaden commanded.

The Elemental HERO obliged, engulfing his body in flames and destroyed Golem.

Crowler: 3900

Jaden: 4000

"Yo Crowler!" Louie called.

Once she had their attention, she smirked.

"DID YOU NOW THAT THE WINGMAN'S SPECIAL ABILITY MAKES YOU TAKE DAMAGE EQUAL TO YOUR DESTROYED MONSTER'S ATK POINTS?!" The raven-bluenette yelled, a glimmer in her eye.

Alexis gasped.

"He's won?!" BlackGuilmon gasped.

"On his first turn?!" Syrus gasped.

Crowler: 900

Jaden: 4000

"And my Inferno Wing still hasn't attacked yet! Go! Attack with Inferno Blast!" Jaden commanded.

At her master's command, Inferno Wing let out a scream of malice as a wave of blue flames rushed towards Crowler, who couldn't do anything to stop it as he was swept up in flames.

Crowler: 0

Jaden: 4000 (Winner)

"And that's game! Guess I'm in the school now, huh, teach?" Jaden grinned.

"And maybe you'll learn not to underestimate your opponents." He added, intending it to be friendly advice but Crowler was fuming.

"_How dare he! Humiliating me and then trying to give me foolish advice! Well, Slacker, I'll see to it that your life at Duel Academy will be completely miserable! Yours and that little wrench!_" He vowed to himself.

"**Will a Jason Yuki report to Dueling field 3? Jason Yuki to Dueling field 3.**"

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?!" Crowler panicked.

But then he laugh as a plan of revenge came to his head and he ran away.

* * *

"Way ta play, Jay!" Syrus and Tami cheered.

When he was close enough, Louie gave him a high-5, bumped fists and then held his hand in a firm, sisterly grip before letting it drop.

"Sweet moves, brosef!" The raven-bluenette smirked.

The two-toned brunette smirked back at her.

"A one-turn-kill, huh? Impressive." Julie mused.

"For a human." Labramon added, chuckling.

"Very interesting to say the least and you have some very interesting cards there, Jaden." Bastion praised.

"He's Jaden Yuki. His life is the definition of interesting!" Louie giggled.

Sky nodded.

"Afraid that hasn't changed." She sighed.

"And it never will." Biyomon sweat-dropped.

Jaden grinned with pride, but then he noticed Jason wasn't there.

"Hey? Where'd my brother go?" He asked, slight worry in his eyes.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? It's his turn to Duel. After your victory over the head of Obelisk Blue, everyone is obviously anxious to see how good a Duelist your brother is." Tentomon mussed.

And true to the insect's words, the crowd was leaning in anticipation to where Jason was standing, waiting for his opponent, not looking up at the crowd and focusing on the empty place where his opponent would be.

Louie giggled.

"Well, they'll be happy to see that Jason is as good as they come. He's even better than me." She mussed.

"Of course, however, I am a little bit better." Jaden added.

Jason heard them and flipped his brother off, causing the Yukis, their new friends, Louie and the Digimon to laugh while Jaden pouted.

"The brother of the guy who beat Crowler." Zane mussed.

"You can see the resemblance." Elecmon nodded.

"Let's see if he's as good as his brother." Asami suggested, leaning forward in anticipation.

Alexis was silent as she replayed Jaden's OTK in her mind over and over again, nodding approvingly at his moves.

"Two slackers?!" Chazz growled.

"Bad enough the slacker who beat Crowler by fluke is gonna be in Duel Academy, now we have to get his brother, too?!" He hissed.

"And what's with the silence? Does he think he's a mouse?" Paul smirked.

Suddenly, he felt a dark aurora behind him and he turned around to see a golden-eyed Louie, p***** off Sky, Matthew, Tyson and a black-aurora-ed Jaden glaring at him.

Needless to say, if looks could kill, he'd be dead for 13 life times.

"Say that again!" The Yuki family and Matthew dared.

"**Come on! You think you're so tough, I dare you to say it to my face!**" Louie challenged in a threatening tone that warned him he'd be seriously hurt if he tried.

So, deciding to keep his mouth shut, Paul shakily glanced away and silently cried for his mother.

Seeing that he was done, Louie willed her eye to become sky-blue again while Jaden vanquished his aurora, but both still glared holes in the back of Paul's head along with their family.

Alexis and BlackGuilmon noticed the whole skeptical.

"Protective much?" The black dinosaur chuckled.

"It's kinda cute." The blonde murmured, more to herself then her partner as she looked at Jaden.

Noticing the look on her face, BlackGuilmon chuckled.

"Young love." She smirked.

"Wait, what?" Alexis gasped, turning her attention back to her partner.

"Oh, nothing." BlackGuilmon giggled, innocently.

**(A.N: SuperNeos2 made this Duel.)**

As Jason and the crowd waited, they all wondered who his opponent would be.

Suddenly, a familiar cross-dresser appeared on the platform with a sickening smirk on his lips

It was Crowler!

Crowler: 4000

Jason: 4000

Jaden, Matthew, Tyson and Sky scoffed while Louie just growled and hissed like an angry tiger, preparing to ponce and rip to shreds the cause for her anger.

"I see his game." Mathew growled.

"He's gonna try to beat Jason for when Jaden beat him." Tyson hissed

"If it were legal to kill, he'd be a dead man." Sky glared.

Jaden and Louie growled, the girl's eye flashing to honey-gold a few times at the command of her will.

"_**If you want, I could kill him.**_" A voice in her head offered.

"_No, you can't but you could make his head hurt so bad in the morning he'll think he needs a specialist when actually it's just his imagination._" Louie answered.

"_**I'll get right on it after the Duel.**_" The voice promised, cheerfully.

"_Thank you._" The raven-bluenette mentally sighed.

"You better win, Jace." Jaden muttered, as memories that angered him floated through his mind.

"You can go first, Slacker." Crowler offered.

Jason shrugged and drew his card, then placed a monster on the field that was a woman in an orange body-suit (ATK:1300/DEF:1000).

"You know, you have to speak when you make your moves." The cross-dresser stated.

The brunette sadly pointed at his throat and shock his head, pulling out a note-pad and writing on it as fast as lightning.

"_I'm mute. The monster is called Elemental HERO Lady Heat and during my End Phase, you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental HERO that's out on the field, including herself._

The revelation of Jason's voice caused the crowd to gasp in surprise and shock.

After doing this for years, Jason could write a whole paragraph in the same amount of time it took for anyone else to write a sentence.

He set 2 cards face-down and ended his turn, causing Lady Heat's effect to activate as she tossed one small fire-ball at the cross-dresser.

Crowler: 3800

Jason: 4000

"A mute Duelist?" Elecmon mused, turning to face his partner.

"Not every day you see one of those, huh, Asami?" The mammal-Digimon stated.

Asami shrugged.

"Mute or not, his skills are what matter." The pinknette said.

Smiling in approval of his partner's attitude, he turned his head back to the Duel.

Crowler drew a card.

"I'm gonna tear you down piece, by piece." He chuckled under his breath.

However, Louie heard him and told her companions what she heard, causing all of them to growl/hiss/glare at the blonde, but Betamon, Jaden and Louie easily had the deadliest look in their eyes.

"I summon Ancient Gear Solider!" Crowler declared.

Then a solider that was made of metal and had a machine gun appeared on the field (ATK:1300/DEF:1300).

Jason frown and revealed one of his face-down cards: Threatening Roar.

"So I can't attack this turn? Not to worry. I'll just place a card face-down." Crowler shrugged and placed a card face-down, ending his turn.

The brunette drew, noticed it was a spell card and activated it.

"Cold wave?" Crowler smirked.

"Now my cards won't be activate until my next turn." He sighed, not sounding impressed even the slightest bit as Jason grew another card.

As snow covered Crowler's side of the field, Jason placed another card on the field, a warrior that looked like a male version of Lady Heat with red battle armor (ATK:1600/DEF:1200)

He went to his pad again and showed it to Crowler.

"_This is Elemental HERO Heat and he gains 200 ATK points for every HERO on the field, including himself. And I'll have him attack your solider._"

Elemental HERO Heat's ATK: 2000.

Heat rushed forward and rammed into the Solider with his shoulder, destroying him on impact.

Crowler: 3100

Jason: 4000

After that, Jason turned to Lady Heat and nodded to her.

The blonde monster rushed forward and karate chopped Crowler's shoulder, since the Spirit of the card wanted to get back at him for being cruel to her old Master's friend, who she cared for deeply.

Crowler: 1800

Jason: 4000

The brunette signaled the end of his turn, causing Lady Heat to create two fire balls this time and she threw them both at Crowler.

Crowler: 1400

Jason: 4000

"Ha! The J-twins are making Crowler look like a joke!" Tyson cheered in his future brother-in-law's lap.

Chazz was angry.

"These guys are just second-rate Duelists. How are they beating Crowler?!" He hissed and clenched his teeth so hard, one wrong move and they'd break.

Crowler, angry at the thought of losing to another Yuki, drew his card with hast.

"You're going down, Slacker! Cold Wave's effect wears off!" He yelled as the snow melted.

"Now I activate my face-down card: Call of the Haunted! Bringing back my solider." The blonde said as his Solider reappeared.

"Now I play, Inferno Reckless Summon, bringing out 2 more Soldiers!" The cross-dresser hissed as his card popped and 2 more Soldiers appeared, along with 2 extra Lady Heats.

Louie hummed in suspicion and then growled.

"_I. Hate. Those. Things!_" She hissed in her mind, since she was positive she knew what Crowler was up to.

And she didn't like it.

And since there were more HEROs on the field, Elemental HERO Heat gained a few extra points.

Elemental HERO Heat's ATK: 2400.

"And now I sacrifice 2 of my Soldiers to summon…" The cross-dresser trailed as 2 of his soldiers glowed.

Jason rolled his eyes, thinking that it was Ancient Gear Golem while Louie sighed in annoyance and closed her eye, half-tempted to smack herself in the face knowing that not even Crowler would pull the same trick twice.

"Ancient Gear Galjitron Dragon!" Crowler yelled.

Jason's eyes widened as a metal dragon replaced the glowing soldiers, roaring in a threatening way as he burst onto the field (ATK:3000/DEF:3000).

The students all gasped.

"Another Rare Monster?!" Elecmon and Asami gasped.

"He was really hate this kid." Zane muttered.

"This is pathetic! Even for him!" BlackGuilmon growled in anger.

"Taking you anger out for a kid on his mute brother." Alexis agreed.

Chazz smirked like a hungry wolf.

"Destroy him Crowler." He encouraged.

"Aww man." Syrus sighed in worry.

"Oh-no!" Tami gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Great Scout!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Holy Ra!" Julie gasped.

"JASON!" The Yukis, their Digimon and Louie gasped.

"_You should've used the Coopers._" Jaden thought in worry.

"Now, I'll equip Ancient Gear Soldier with the Equip-Spell Ancient Gear Tank!" Crowler yelled as his solider hopped into a tank and got himself a power boats.

Ancient Gear Soldier's ATK: 1900.

"Now Soldier, attack one of his Lady Heat's!" The cross-dresser commanded.

As the tank shot a cannon at one of Jason's Lady Heat's, it was obvious how much fun the blonde man was having.

Crowler: 1400

Jason: 3400

"Now Galjiton Dragon! Destroy a second one!" He yelled and the Dragon powered up for an attack.

Jason couldn't activate his face-down, Draining Shield, due to the Dragon's ability, so it slammed into the one of few female E-HEROs and it was destroyed a second time. And because of that, Elemental HERO Heat lost some points.

Elemental HERO Heat's ATK: 2000.

Crowler: 1400

Jason: 1700

Jaden gripped the bar next to him as if it were Crowler's wrist, which he was trying to snap.

"I will make Crowler pay…" He vowed as his eyes began to shift to the honey-gold color of the Supreme King.

Knowing the 'King's' rage needed to be put back under control, Louie shifted her eye to the honey-gold of the Shadow Knight and placed her hand on Jaden's should.

Jaden turned to 'Louie' and she shook her head.

"**My King, you need to calm down. Lord Jason is as strong a Warrior as you and I know he can beat Lady Crowler.**" 'Louie' assured him in a mutter.

Jaden slightly glared at the Shadow Knight for calling him 'King' but he knew she couldn't help it and decided to calm himself down before he did something he'd regret.

Seeing that Jaden was calm once more, Louie's eye shifted back to sky-blue and she smirked at him.

"But just for fun, when Jason wins, let's give Crowler a headache." She suggested.

Jaden smirked back.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Oh. Just a purely evil idea that would make the King proud. Make him listen to Guilmon's and Veemon's singing." The raven-bluenette girl suggested with a wolfy smirk.

The two-toned brunette's smirk grew.

"That's the perfect way to give him a headache for months. You are evil." He agreed.

"I know." Louie giggled.

And with those thoughts in mind, both of them turned back to the Duel.

* * *

"Make your last pathetic move, Slacker! I must say you're worst then your brother and he's not exactly Dueling material himself." The cross-dresser insulted and shook his head.

"You might as well quit now." He added.

Jason glared at him slightly and drew a new card, seeing it as a spell and revealed it to Crowler.

"Polymerization?" The blonde asked broadly.

Jason showed another card in his hand, which was an Elemental HERO Clayman and fused him together with Heat.

They formed a new HERO, covered in a grey suit of armor as he stomped onto the field (ATK:2200/DEF:2600).

Crowler laughed.

"He's too weak to beat my Dragon!" He cackled.

"Did he not learn anything when he Dueled Jaden?" Matthew asked, sweat-dropping.

"Looks like it, Matt." BlackGabumon shrugged.

Jason pulled out his pad and wrote on it at the speed of lighting

"_This is Elemental HERO Gaia. It's special ability allows me to cut one of your monster's ATK points in half and then add them to his own._"

The cross-dresser's eyes widened as Gaia ran forward and grabbed the Dragon's head, causing a large change in strength.

Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK: 3700.

Ancient Gear Galjiton Dragon's ATK: 1500.

Sky smiled proudly.

"Jace's won. That's my baby brother." She giggled.

Biyomon raised her wing to her mouth and giggled as well.

"You must be really proud, Betamon." She mused as she saw the amphibious-Digimon's eyes fill with pride as he sat in Tyson's lap.

Jason sent Gaia in for the attack, which was a punch that blew him to smithereens and it sent a piece of the Dragon's wing straight for Crowler, knocking him in the face and down to the ground.

Crowler: 0

Jason: 1700 (Winner)

Louie took a picture of the 'good Doctor' as he lay there on the ground in pain.

Jason bowed and moved to leave the arena and region his brother, but he was too slow…

"JASON!"

…Because his whole family, their Digimon and Louie had come down to congratulate him.

When they were close enough, Tyson, Jaden and Louie tackle hugged him, nearly sending him to the ground.

"We knew you could do it, bro!" Tyson cheered.

"You handled that Deck well, Jace." Louie giggled.

"I'm so proud of you." Jaden added.

Jason felt a small blush of pride appear on his face from the praise as they let go of him.

Then, something clicked in his mind and he pulled his Deck and the cards in his graveyard out of his Duel-Disk and put them all back together, offering them to Louie.

She smiled and gratefully took them.

"Thanks for taking care of them after all this time." Louie said as tears came to her eye and she pulled Jason into a much gentler hug then before.

"So, are you gonna use our real Deck now?" Matthew asked, causing the crowd to gasp at that revelation.

Jason nodded with a smile as he hugged Louie back.

Then, Syrus, Bastion, Tami, Julie and their Digimon joined them.

"Way to play a comeback, Jason!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice. I could use some competition and I look forward to seeing your real Deck." Bastion nodded in approval.

"This is going to be one interesting year, huh?" Julie smirked.

The brunette nodded back with a smile of his own.

Jaden watched the scene play out in front of him with a grateful smile.

Bastion, Syrus, Tami and Julie hadn't made one comment on Jason's trouble as a mute or a comment on the fact Louie was hiding half her face.

"_Maybe deciding to come here was a good idea._" He thought to himself.

And he felt Yubel agree with him.

"GROUP HUG!" Guilmon cheered and everyone pulled themselves into a hug, Digimon and all.

Alexis and BlackGuilmon were looking at them with a smile.

"Those 3 are going to make this one interesting year." The blonde mused to herself.

"I think you might be right, Alexis, since half the people down there are actually Digimon." The black dinosaur revealed.

"You serious?" Asami asked, turning to face them.

BlackGuilmon nodded and turned to see Jason high-5 Tami and Syrus, then shake hands with Julie and Bastion.

Zane merely walked away, much to the group's confusion.

Chazz was as angry as a bull at a red-blood convention.

"Those two… Both lucky!" He hissed.

Jaden, Jason and Louie shared a high-5 as one thought ran through all their minds:

"_This is gonna be a good year._"

End of Chapter 1 of Supreme King Jaden and Shadow Knight Louie

OAN: **Or will it? ;)**

**Hope you guys like Jason. His real Deck is one I made up myself and it will unveil next time.**

**Jaden pulling a OTK on Crowler... Interesting to say the least. He uses both Elemental and Evil HEROs here, so that's sure to spell fun and trouble.**

**Crowler got beat by BOTH Yukis. He isn't gonna forget that AT ALL.**

**And this will become JadenXAlexis for anyone who wanted to know.**

Next time: Chapter 2

AN: **So do you like it? Since there's such a change in Jason I may need some help from you guys for a few things. I just didn't think it would be far if Jason was shot and mute, but I did like the drama that came with Jason's injury so I transferred it to my own character.**

**The Digimon won't play much of a part in the story for a while, but eventually something big will happen and it'll change a lot of things.**

**Hope to see ya later guys and please review to let me know if I made Jason or Asami out of character in anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 2: Jason VS Chazz! Racoon Warrior and Louie VS Jessica! Defender Of The Abused**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck ideas. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, Jessica, the Shadow Knight idea and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Thank you to anyone who left me a review at the first chapter. They all made me smile despite how s***** I've been feeling lately. And I'm also glad that people liked Jason and the originality of Jaden having a mute brother. Jason was originally going to have a heart problem and not be mute, but I decided to go with him being mute for a reason that escapes me at the moment. If I remember, I'll let you know.**

**Jason's Deck is inspired by the Sly Cooper video game series, which happens to be my favorite video game of all time. (I don't own anything associated with the series.)**

**Also, Yubel will be making small appearances here and there until the Shadow Riders come. After that she'll have a bigger role in the story. Sorry you have to wait so long.**

**Enjoy.**

AN: **Here's chapter two and I hope you like it guys. Thanks again for letting me use your ideas like this.**

**And I have never heard, played or seen the Sly Cooper video game before so if you have any questions it'd be best to ask SuperNeos2.**

**This chapter will also feature a Duel made by Youngbountygirl or YBG as I call her.**

**Hope you like it.**

**And thanks for all the faves, reviews and follows!**

Chapter 2-

Jaden was sitting back in his chair as he relaxed in the helicopter that was taking him, his brother, Louie, the Digimon and all the other new students to Duel Academy.

Jaden and Jason were sitting next to one another with Louie in the middle, sleeping with her head on Jason's shoulder while he looked out the window and Guilmon lay by their feet, all curled up with Veemon laying and snoring on his tail and Betamon sat silently in Jason's lap.

In the row behind them, Syrus sat by the window seat with Kyupimon sleeping in his lap and Tami sitting next to them with Cutemon in her arms.

And behind them sat Julie at the window seat with Labramon in her lap while she talked with Bastion and Tentomon sat in the end seat.

They were all wearing the same cloths they wore at the entrance exams, with Louie and Jason wearing an additional blue hat each.

Jason knew she was secretly very insecure about her bandages and offered him one of his hats to help hide her bandages, which she gladly took and he wore an exact copy of it.

Jaden's excitement that both him, his brother and sister in spirit had passed their exams even after a week to pack up their stuff before they were brought to their new home for the next few months:

Duel Academy.

The two-toned brunette was just happy that he got some time to get some things ready.

Louie had stayed at his house for the past few days, since he refused to let her sleep in a tree house.

He, his siblings, their Digimon, Matthew and BlackGabumon had seen what was under Louie's bandages when he accidentally walked in on her when she was changing them.

Once she explained that it wasn't as bad as it looked and promised him she was fine, Jaden swore to himself to help her and, even though she tried to stop him, he dug into his savings and got her some painkillers for when she would need them at night and a pack of fresh bandages, since she would need a new one each day and even though she said she had plenty, he got them just in case.

He only just got his 'sister' back and he didn't want to lose her.

Jaden was also thrilled that they wouldn't be anywhere near their home town. The pain and horrible memories that came with that place was too much for either of the brothers or their 'sister' to handle.

The King's awakening, their mother's wrath and Louie's accident.

They just wished that Duel Academy was an option to move in permanently instead of just a few months each year for 3 years.

Jaden would pay top dollar for that to happen.

(Moans)

Hearing the sound, Jaden cracked on of his eyes open and glanced at Louie, seeing a large frown on her face as she slept against Jason's shoulder.

Having heard the sound as well, Jason turned to look at his sister in spirit and then looked at his twin.

They shared a shameful look each, both wishing they could've been there and stop the nightmares better than they did.

Gently reaching over to her, Jaden placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping the gesture would sooth her, at least a little.

And she slightly relaxed, her frown turning to a small smile as she murmured something under her breath.

They guessed it was a thank you.

Then, Lady Heat emerged and brushed Louie's lose curly bangs from her face and put them behind her ear, as if she were the mother of a sleeping child who hoped her gentle touch wouldn't wake them.

"_I wish I could've helped Louie._" She sighed in shame.

Then, another Duel Spirit appeared.

It was a fairly tall raccoon wearing a top hat, an ascot that dangled over his neck, a gold badge on the right side of his long sleeved shirt that was worn under his vest, a black mask over his eyes and a golden cane with a revolver strapped to the bottom held in his right hand.

He was one of Jason's Duel Spirits named Tennessee.

He gently placed his hand on Lady Heat's shoulder.

"_Hey, don't go blamin' yourself now. Louie left you 'cause she didn't wanna burden you and if she hasn't changed from the kid who helped to make me real then I know she wouldn't want you to feel bad either._" He advised.

Lady Heat sighed and forced a smile.

"_You're right, Tensy. Anyway, how are things with you?_" She asked, hoping for a conversation with her long-time friend and called him by his nickname.

"_I tell ya, Heat-Girl._" Tennessee smirked, calling her by her nickname he gave her.

"_I can practically grab the Duel Energy with the tip of my cane. I can see many great Duelists in our future, bud._" He said that one turning to Jason.

"_Sly and the rest agree, too. They're resting up for when the fun begins._" The raccoon turned back to the HERO this time.

Jaden watched the raccoon turn his cane at a rather high speed with the handle of his revolver that was clipped at the bottom of his cane in excitement as he continued his conversation with Lady Heat.

A rather large grin was on his face with excitement laced into his black eyes.

Jaden had always gotten along with Jason's Spirits. Since Yubel and his HEROs were the serious ones in the group, along with Roichi, Carmelita and Bentley, it was interesting and fun to chat with the mischievous, cool tempered and fun-loving Spirits for a change.

"_The Duel Energy here is unusually strong._" Lady Heat noted.

"I feel it too, Miss. Heat." Jaden chuckled.

"This is gonna be a great year!" He cheered, pumping his fist.

Tennessee grinned towards him.

"_Exactly my point, J-man. Jason tries to hide it but I can feel his excitement is just itching to be released._" He smirked at his master.

But then, the raccoon spirit frowned slightly.

"_I just wish he'd showed it a little more instead of avoiding conflict with anyone who isn't us._" Tennessee said.

Jaden did a double-take.

It was usually Bentley, Yubel or Roichi who were the voice of reason and serious ones in the group. Tennessee was like Sly when it came to being fun-loving and goofy. Jaden never though he'd see the day when one of them was serious.

"_First time for everything._" He mentally shrugged.

"You blame him?" Jaden asked.

Tennessee shock his head and they both glanced at Jason.

Jason pretended he wasn't listening and just tending to Louie's bandages, since they had gotten a little lose, but the slight frown on his lips showed he had heard them loud and clear.

Jaden let a small look cross his face as he glanced at his twin, knowing all too well that be always did this when he felt he was burdening someone, especially the people he cared about or was scared.

The two-toned brunette never once though his brother in the wrong for his attitude towards others after everything they'd been through. They were the out-casts of their neighborhood for Jason's disability, Tyson's 'weirdness', Sky was the misfit due to her lesser-developed body among girls her own age and Jaden and Louie didn't belong because they hung out with them.

All they ever had were each other, their partners and their cards.

Until Matthew came along, but that was still only recently.

Jaden and Louie hated Jason, Tyson and Sky being treated like freaks and even if they stood up for them all, the damage was already done, leaving especially deep scars in Jason, since he was verbally attacked the most in the group because the bullies wanted to p*** off Jaden, leaving him with cracks.

Cracks so deep, they drove him to the point when he was too afraid to leave the house to 'waist' time looking for the 'fails' hope of having friends.

It still stunned Jaden how easily Jason had warmed up to Tami, Syrus and their Digimon, despite only just meeting them.

"**Attention, new Duel Academy students. If you look outside your window, you'll see your new home, away from home. Now, now, I know you're exited but don't shout. Quite a site, ay? Now then, fasten your seat belts and set your seats back to an up-right position. We're going in to land. Next stop, Academy Island.**" The captain said over the intercom.

As the announcement ended and the students awed the island Jaden nor Jason bothered to look at, Louie, Guilmon and Veemon began to steer.

"Is nappy-time over already?" The red dinosaur asked rubbing his eyes.

Jaden chuckled as Louie put her hat on.

"'Fraid so, pal." He smiled.

Guilmon moaned in displeasure but none the less, stood to his feet with Veemon on his back, who was still sleeping.

Not wanting to wake her partner from his dreams, which he was obviously having about chocolate since he looked as if he was swimming in it, Louie took him off Guilmon's back and smiled at him, rocking him slightly in her arms like a small child.

She even began to sing the same lullaby Sky taught her when she was 4 and she would hold her like that.

"_Little Vee-Vee-Lou,_

_Let the stars shine,_

_Over you._

_Don't grow up too fast,_

_Let your childish dreams,_

_Last._"

Hearing the familiar tune and gentle voice even in an ocean of chocolate, Veemon smiled and hummed the tune.

Hearing her partner humming that, she giggled and continued on her way out of the now landed helicopter with Jason, Betamon in his arms, Jaden and Guilmon at her side.

* * *

Soon after landing, the new students were now in the assembly hall.

Louie, Jaden, Jason, Syrus and Tami were all wearing red, with the exception of her hat.

Bastion and Julie wear wearing yellow.

The other students were all either in red, yellow or blue.

Jaden remembered something in the pamphlet about each colored jacket representing an Egyptian God and rank as a student. He couldn't remember the order however since he hadn't read the whole thing, just skimmed it since he only liked to read card effects and now was willing to do it for Louie's meds as well.

Then, Yubel appeared at his side.

He was going to ask her what was up but she spoke first.

"_Some idiots are mocking Jason and Louie._"

That was all Jaden needed to hear.

He took a quick glance at Jason and Louie to see them shifting slightly and glancing behind them at some Obelisk students who were imitating Louie by covering one of their eyes while the others laughed and a few pointed at their throats and shock their heads, causing others to laugh.

Jason and Louie were obviously trying to ignore them, but Jaden could see the hurt in his brother's eyes and angry in his 'sister's' eye becoming visible as it flashed between sky-blue and honey-gold.

Growling like a p***** off and cadged lion/tiger hybrid, Jaden willed his eyes to become gold as he glared full force at the said Obelisks, who shivered in pure fear.

All but one.

It was a blonde girl who's hair was way too shiny and bright, as if she was trying to make the sun jealous, with crimson, cruel eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a golden locket around her neck and the traditional female uniform, only the skirt was obviously shorter, the heels were higher and her jacket was trying to make her body stand out.

Not that Jaden was trying to look at her, he had to make her leave Louie alone.

But she just smirked at him in a challenging way that clearly said:

"Come on, handsome. You wanna go, then let's go. If you know what I mean."

Jaden growled in an especially threatening tone, but she just sighed happily and winked at him, flirtatiously as she eyed his body.

Not even bothering to 'play' her 'game' any more, Jaden turned around and turned his eyes back to chocolate-brown.

It took every single ounce of his will power to not bring Inferno Wing's fire to life and burn her precious hair to smithereens. Jason had asked him not to let his anger get the best of him when it came to his bullies and he knew Louie didn't care what they said.

She was like a rubber band: Anything they threw at her, was bounced right back at them, only harder and sharper.

The two-toned brunette listened to his brother and respected him, so he held back and when Jason saw this, he smiled a small 'thank you for listening', which Jaden returned with a 'no prob' smile.

The Digimon were with them, too.

People looked at Guilmon, Veemon, Betamon, Cutemon, Kyupimon, Labramon and Tentomon as if they were a crazy lad experiment or aliens, which was going to be the cover story.

But that didn't matter too much.

Jaden, Jason and their partners had come here to further their Dueling carers and to get a fresh start, not to end up in the same place they were when they left.

They all just hopped it took a few warnings to make them go.

On the screen appeared the image of a man with a gent smile, bald head, grey beard and was wearing a dark-red blazer.

"**Good morning, my students. I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young Duelists in the world. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned Dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you rank of course. And, for the first time in Academy history, we'll have girls in different Dorms so I hope you will all respect each other's space. Also, some of the students are here with unusual animals for a rehabilitation therapy cores to help the poor things get used to human habitats after being experimented on. Please play fairly and good luck at this school.**" Sheppard smiled and disappeared from the screen.

Now that the rather odd explanations were over, people stopped looking at the Digimon like aliens and turned those looks to sympathetic ones.

Guilmon hummed in curiosity and tugged on Jaden's jean leg.

"Jadenmon. Why are they looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" The red Dino asked.

Jaden chuckled and smiled at his friend.

"No, pal. They just realized you've been through a lot." He smiled and scratched him behind his ears, causing him to make a sound that was like an almost pure.

* * *

After the assembly, Jaden, Jason, Syrus, Tami and Louie were hanging out by the entrance, the boys sitting on a statue while the girls leaned against it.

Guilmon, Cutemon, Veemon and Kyupimon were playing tag while Betamon sat with Jason.

"Well guys, looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." Jaden smiled as he looked this device he was given.

Along with the jackets, all Duel Academy students had a PDA so they could keep up with school events and their classes. At least, that's what Louie thought they were called since she didn't really pay attention in the assembly.

Too busy glaring at the bright blonde who made Tami insecure and insulted Jason earlier.

"That's cool, same with me." Syrus smiled, looking at his PDA.

"I'm a red!" Tami giggled.

"Dido!" Louie grinned.

Jason nodded to show he was a Slifer, too.

Then, they noticed Bastion and Julie walking by them, with Tentomon buzzing by Bastion's head and Labramon trotting by Julie's legs.

Bastion had a yellow jacket on, black jeans, a green V-neck shirt on and yellow boats.

Julie had yellow high-heals, a yellow mini-skirt, green V-neck and a sleeveless jacket that was mostly white, but did have some yellow.

"Hey, you in red too?" Jaden asked, placing his hand on his knee that was propped up by the statue's stand.

The blacknettes couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Well now, let's see here. Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so." Bastion chuckled.

"Oh, I get it. So that's why we're in red." Jaden realized, looking at his jacket.

Julie sweat-dropped while Jason blushed in embarrassment.

Jason had showed him the pamphlet at least 16 times before and he still didn't know that. He knew his brother didn't like to read, but there were times when he had to. He just wished he could make his brother think that way.

"Please don't tell me you just figured that out." Bastion frowned slightly.

Then Jaden got a slight mischievous glint in his eyes, making Jason want to run for cover since when he got that glint for the first time, he got smacked in the face with a piece of their 9th birthday cake.

Jaden then got a mock glare on his face.

"So what?! Ever think I'm color-blind?" He growled.

Louie sighed, but chuckled at his immature-ness.

It may have been a little over 5 years since they last saw each other, but he hadn't changed from the kind, slightly mischievous (she blamed Veemon for that), friendly boy who became her best friend. Jason and Veemon of course were also on the list of her closest friends.

"Well no actually, I didn't. Are you color-blind?" Bastion asked.

With his brother being mute and his 'sister' covering half her face in bandages, it wasn't too far-fetched actually.

Jaden's chuckle, Jason's shaking head and Louie's small smirk told Bastion and Julie that they were only pulling his leg.

"Nope but I could've been!" The two-toned brunette grinned.

The two blacknettes shook their heads in amusement and began to walk away.

"See ya 'round the Dorms!" Jaden smiled and sent the 'friends' a wave.

Julie turned around, with a small smirk on her face.

"I doubt that, Jay. After all, your Dorm's over there." She chuckled and pointed to the sea.

Louie's eye light up and she was the first to get up and run to her Dorm, grinning like a fool.

She always wanted to live near the ocean after all.

* * *

"This isn't a Dorm. It's like an out-house with a deck." Syrus sighed, while Tami sulked, slightly with Cutemon in her arms and Kyupimon seated on the human girl's head.

Truly, that was what the Slifer Red dorm looked like, with its two flours, small stairway, mini deck, cafeteria and small kitchen, but Louie nor Jaden cared.

"You kiddin' me?" Jaden asked from the top Deck with Guilmon by his side.

"Check out the view!" Louie encouraged, standing next to him and Jason.

As the warm, ocean air filled her noise with it's salty sent and the lush winds carried the scent of the flouring trees all around the island, nothing could destroy the warm feeling bubbling in her chest as Veemon sat on her shoulders and Betamon was held in her arms.

"This place is great!" The two-toned brunette and raven-bluenette smiled, while the brunette nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This here is our room, guys." Jaden said as he opened a door with his fellow Slifers and their Digimon behind him.

The room had a window, small desk, with two chairs, a computer, 3 bunk-beds, a small kitchen area and a stole. Kinda small, but they'd make due. It wasn't all that bad.

Louie guessed that was what all the rooms looked like on the inside at first.

She was just glad her room was next to Jaden's and Jason's. She knew it would be too hard for the twins to not be together, especially since Jason would be alone besides Betamon, so she could just tell that they were going to be in the same room.

No matter.

It made things easier for her to protect them both and to be there for them. For over 5 years she was too scared to try to find them again and make things better, but now that she had found them, she wasn't gonna take her eye off them. They were her world and she would do anything for them…

Even-

"It's pretty small, don't you two think?" Syrus asked, pulling Louie out of her thoughts as Kyupimon nodded in agreement on his shoulder.

Jason walked over to the buck-beds and set Betamon down on the pillow then went to check the cabinets for food while Jaden brought their bags in and place them under the desk as Guilmon climbed into bed beside Betamon.

"Hey, you're a small guy, no offence." Jaden shrugged his replay, then turned to look at his twin.

"Hey, Jace…" The two-toned brunette called.

The brunette looked at his two-toned twin.

"You like the room?" He asked.

Jason half shrugged and shock his hand a little, saying it was alright.

"Come on, guys. This'll make a sweet pad for our first year here!" Louie giggled.

"Sure it's a little small, but it's live-able." Tami agreed.

"Kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams and now roommates?!" Syrus yelped in excitement with an odd grin on his face.

Then, he began to imagine them as Egyptians.

_Syrus was the Guardian Seto, Tami was the Priestess Kisara, Louie was the Guardian Isis, Jaden was a Pharaoh and Jason was the Magician Mahad._

"Think we were connected in some kind of ancient life?" The little bluenette suggested.

Louie giggled slightly at the idea.

"_**You have no idea how right you are, Syrus Truesdale.**_" The same voice from the exams chuckled in her head.

Jaden turned to stare at Syrus for a moment, a little weird-ed out by the sudden question while Jason checked the stole to make sure the gas worked properly.

"No offence, but that's just lame." The two-toned brunette grimaced.

"Well, it could be true." The little bluenette threw out.

Jason seemed to ponder on it while Louie giggled as if she knew a secret, causing Jaden to chuckle.

"Could be, Sy." Jaden smiled.

He couldn't help but find it ironic that the knowledge of the Supreme King in his past life worked it's way into his head.

Maybe Syrus had been a serving boy or one of his cadets in the Dark Army.

"Maybe you were a serving boy or a cadet in an army?" Louie suggested, smiling in amusement.

Ohh, she so knew she just said exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah, for different reasons." Syrus sighed, low confidence clear on his face.

"Oh! Sy I's so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Louie yelped.

"It's okay, Louie. I know you didn't." The shorter bluenette sighed.

"Sy, we're gonna need to work on that confidence more." Jaden smiled.

Then he turned to his brother.

"You too, Jason." The two-toned brunette said, firmly.

Said boy blinked at being addressed but rolled his eyes as the familiar 'you need more self-esteem' conversation was about to begin.

"Really? After 5 years of me being gone he's still got almost no confo? That's a surprise." Louie gasped.

Syrus, Tami and their Digimon, who had made themselves comfortable by the sleeping Guilmon, Betamon and Veemon, blinked in surprise. None of them though that Jason would have a confidence issue, considering how easy-going Louie was despite her disability and how he fearlessly battled Crowler.

But then they remembered he was mute and according to their sixth scene, bullied as well, so then again it wouldn't be too surprising. At least they could all gain confidence together.

"But first let's work on this…" Louie trailed off and walked over to the curtains.

"Pad!" She yelled and pulled them open.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!"

The group turned to look up at the top bunk while Louie closed the curtains again.

"Sorry." Syrus and Tami apologized as they walked up to the 6th human in the room.

"I didn't see you up there." Louie added, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, do you see me now?!" The figure in the top bunk growled and glared down at them.

He had black hair, fair skin and brown eyes, looking a lot like a koala with it's shape and was wearing jeans and a white Slifer uniform with tails and red and crimson trimmings.

Syrus and Tami suddenly screamed in fear and hugged each other, hiding behind Louie in terror.

Louie, Jason and Jaden just stared.

They had been in and seen scarier things than this. Hell, Louie without her bandages was scarier than this guy and even with them on she could be very scary when she wanted to be.

It all depended on the time of the month. And her mood.

The two-toned brunette pointed between himself and his brother.

"I'm Jaden Yuki and this is my twin Jason." He greeted while Jason bowed in respect.

Louie had taught him it was the way Japanese people greeted others.

Then, Jaden pointed at Syrus and Tami, who were still hugging.

"The blue-haired screaming girl is Syrus and the pinknette is Tami, her girlfriend." He smirked as Syrus and Tami blushed and glared at him.

Then, he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Louie.

"And that's my dear sister, Louie." The two-toned brunette chuckled.

"I guess we're your new roommates." Jaden shrugged.

"Except me and Tami!_ We're just the girls next door._" Louie giggled, swinging her arms around Tami's shoulders and singing the last part.

The boy grunted and turned on his side.

"You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work around here." He muttered under his breath in a growl.

"Like when Parents' weekend is gonna be?" Syrus guessed, worry on his face as he glanced at Tami.

The little pinknette turned her head away in shame, Louie growled under her breath and sadness filled the twins' features, remembering their father was dead and that their mother hadn't cared about them till the very end.

Strangely enough, Jaden never felt guilty for his mother's death, even if he was the one who caused it, but he did feel guilty when his father died, but he couldn't do anything about it even now.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything." The boy said as if it were obvious, as he rolled onto his back.

"There are 3 different colored dorms around here, one after each Egyptian God." He began.

Jaden, Louie and Jason nodded, remembering that part in the pamphlets they got.

Well, Louie and Jason did. Jaden was just going with what he learned from Bastion and Julie in their earlier conversation.

"There's Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Now, the Obelisk Blues are the top dogs around here, but most only got there threw grades or connections. The Ra's are the second highest and are mostly the younger students with lots of potential. And then, there are us: The Red Wonders." The boy explained.

"The Wonders?" Tami repeated.

"That's a cool name, right?" Louie smirked.

"As in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'." The boy interrupted, causing Louie to sweat-drop.

"A lot of people look down on us Slifers because we're the lowest rank. Sorry, but we're the runts of the litter here, Duellin' Duds. Oh, and I'm Chumley by the way." The boy, Chumley, added.

He lazily waved at them then went back to trying to sleep.

Jaden, Jason, Syrus, Tami and Louie all turned to each other and their Digimon opened their eyes.

None of them had really been sleeping, just resting after the long ride and had heard everything.

Suddenly, Louie and Jaden grinned at each other, which their Digimon partner's mirrored.

"Ya know what I'm gonna do this year?" The two-toned brunette asked, excitedly grinning.

"Nope. Do ya know what I'm gonna do this year?" The raven-blue smirked at him.

"Nope." He lied.

Jason smiled at them as they continued.

"We're gonna show everybody see that just cause we're in Red, doesn't mean we can't throw down with the big guys!" They said in perfect synchronisation.

"And we're gonna start right now!" They continued and then ran to the door.

"Come on, Vee-Vee!" Louie called over her shoulder.

"Let's move, Guilmon!" Jaden called over his shoulder.

Veemon cheered and hoped onto his partner's back, holding on by her shoulder and arm.

Guilmon 'whoopy'ed and ran after his partner to the door.

Jason smiled, gestured to Betamon that he was going and picked up his partner when he nodded that he wanted to come too.

Tami sighed and shrugged, picking up Cutemon and running to the door.

"Wait for me you guys!" She yelled.

Syrus, laughing at his friends and 'girlfriend', also ran out the door with Kyupimon on his shoulder.

"Later Chumley!" He called and closed the door softly, then caught up to the group.

Chumley actually laughed.

"Good luck with that." He said, coldly but secretly was hoping Jaden would change things.

Not 'hoping' actually...

He somehow knew that Jaden, Jason and Louie were gonna change things.

* * *

Louie and Jaden were still running around with their partners beside them/on their shoulders and the group no too far behind.

Suddenly, Tami tripped on someone's out stretched foot and feel on the ground.

Realizing she may have hurt more than just herself, the pinknette crawled back to her feet and turned around, bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trip-"

"This is the Blue Obelisk's campus, you little Slifer S***. What the f*** are you doing here?!"

Gasping at the voice, as she felt her confidence drop, Tami looked away from the floor and at the figure who had said those words in an icy cold and cruel tone.

It was the blonde from the hall.

"Jessica…" Tami gasped.

Hearing her name being said, the blonde looked down on the relatively short girl.

"Oh, it's you door-mat. What's a little, helpless, girly, s*** like you going here?" Jessica shrugged.

"I… I was…" Tami tried to say, as she lowered her head in fear.

She felt as if the world had abandoned her.

"**We came here to have fun and to check it out, not to get b****** at.**"

Shocked, Tami looked up and saw an angry, golden eyed Louie.

Raising her eye-brow at the suddenly sharpness in 'Louie's' voice, Jessica smirked.

"Oh. You're the loser that this little b**** is hanging out with. Can't say I'm surprised." She sighed in boredom.

"**Hey, Jessica, right?**" 'Louie' asked.

"That's me!" The blonde smirked.

"**You like that locket, right?**" The raven-blue asked.

"Of coerce! It's 15 karat gold." The female Obelisk smirked.

"**Would you still like it if I smashed it to 100,000,000 little pieces, coated them in melting copper, dipped them in boiling silver and shoved them down your throat? While they were still hot? And broke your knee caps? With a wrench?**" The female Slifer asked in a sickeningly sweet voice and a crazed smile.

All 3 were silent.

"Ummm…" The blonde trailed.

"**Pacifically this wrench?**" 'Louie' continued and pulled a red and rather large wrench out of nowhere. (**1**)

Everyone started.

"No." Jessica squeaked out.

"**Then leave us alone, okay?**" 'Louie' smiled, sickly.

Jessica hesitantly nodded and ran away from the group, screaming bloody murder about a one-eyed loony living on the island.

Louie's eye went back to sky-blue and she smiled.

"That took care of that witch!" She giggled and slipped the wrench down her jacket, where it seemed to disappear.

Tami started at her, eyes-wide, but then smiled and hugged the girl.

"OH THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Aneki!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Louie laughed lightly and patted the girl on her back.

"It was nothing. We sisters gotta stick together." She smiled.

And they continued to run, hoping to catch up with the boys.

* * *

Suddenly, after catching up, Louie made a sharp left, which Jaden and Guilmon followed and what they saw in the room they had ended up in, left them in awe.

The group had walked into a huge arena, with bleachers, a Dueling stage, big screens and looked completely state of the art.

"TAM! SY! JACE! We found an arena!" Louie and Veemon called back into the hallway.

Almost instantly, Jason, Betamon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami and Cutemon were at the entrance of the arena, the Digimon being carried in their respective partner's arms.

And they were in awe of it too.

"This is the sweetest Dueling arena I've ever seen." Tami gasped as she looked around the whole arena.

Jason nodded in agreement and Syrus looked around too, awing at the large room.

"Yeah no kidding. It looks completely state of the art. I bet it would be amazing to Duel here." The little bluenette smiled and glanced at the smile on Tami's face that made him feel like he was on Cloud-9.

"Well…" Louie trailed and grinned at the two-toned brunette as the others looked at her.

"Let's find out." Jaden grinned, finishing for her and they locked eye.

"Do you think we're allowed?" Syrus asked as they pulled out their Decks.

"Sure we're allowed. We're students here and this is our campus, right?" Louie continued to smile at them.

Tami was also looking around and taking a few glances at Syrus, which made the pinknette's heart flutter.

He was rather handsome.

She was surprised when he told her he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue's campus."

Jaden, the other humans and Digimon all turned around to see the guys who had been with Chazz at the entrance exams: Paul and Tony.

Jaden, Louie, their partners and Betamon glared full force at them in pure hatred, remembering what they had said about Jason had angered them greatly and Louie would be playing 'pranks' on them for the next thousand years.

"And you!" Tony yelled, pointing at Louie and Jason.

"Wearing a blue cap when you're a Slifer Slacker? How dare you mock the Blue Dorm!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Louie was up in his face, in rage and gabbing a finger at his chest.

"HYPOCRITE!" She claimed.

"How am I a hypocrite, you crazy b****?!" Tony yelled in confusion and backed away from her.

"Your hairs dyed red!" The raven-blue yelled.

"WHAT?! My hair's not-"

But Tony was interrupted when suddenly, out of nowhere, a bucket of red paint (that was open) had appeared in Louie's hands and she had dumped it on Tony's head, drenching him in red, hair and all.

"It is now!" Louie giggled innocently and burst into laughter.

The Slifers and their Digimon all followed suit and Paul glared at them with hate, Louie specially.

"Besides, since when was it a good idea to insult the brother of the guy who beat your head teacher in a children's card game with one turn?" Tami added, jokingly. (**2**)

"Not to mention the fact that said brother beat him too!" Louie added and continued laughing.

"So don't go mocking my twin when he's a better Duelist then you." Jaden added, seriously and with a warning in his tone.

"You never seen us Duel!" Tony barked and pulled the bucket off his head.

"Maybe the Cyclops is right."

Jaden, Jason, Syrus, Tami, Louie and their Digimon turned to look at the new voice that came from the seats a little bit above them and spotted Chazz with a snarl on his face.

"Maybe they are good Duelists." He suggested.

"Uh… What do ya mean there, Chazz?" Tony asked in confusion.

"They did beat Crowler after all. And those Legendary Rare monsters of his. I suppose it took some skill to pull that off." Chazz pointed out.

Jaden could easily see the sarcasm in the blacknette's tone, so could his brother who was eying him the same way he eyed his old bullies: Wary with a pinch of anger.

"Got that right!" Louie smirked, pumping a fist.

She had been called a Cyclops before, it was the oldest insult in the book but that hadn't been in a while and secretly it hurt her deep.

Though she hid it well, Jaden knew that comment about her being a Cyclops had hurt deep and he, Jason and Veemon glared at Chazz as if they were trying to kill him.

"Or was it luck? I say we find out right now." Chazz suggested, smirking.

"Why would we wanna Duel you?" Jaden challenged.

He was always up for a good Duel, but he never liked dealing with bullies. Even in a Duel. It was too tempting to use his powers as the Supreme King to hurt his brothers' or sister's bullies.

Tony and Paul looked at them live they had lost their minds.

"Because he's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one Duelist back at Duel Prep School, so you better pay the proper respects!" The bluenette Obelisk bragged.

"Yeah! He's gonna be the future King of Games! The best Duelist in the world!" The brunette Obelisk bragged.

Suddenly, Louie bursts out laughing and was rolling on the floor.

"Chazz Princeton! (laugh) A brat who got here (laugh) because of his money! (laugh) Yeah! That'll really be the day!" She balled and continued to laugh.

The Obelisks looked at her in disbelief.

Eventually, thought, she did stop and sat up.

"Besides, that's not the only reason it's impossible." The raven-blue grinned.

Everyone stared at her in confusion, until the two-toned brunette spoke up.

"You see it's impossible because that's exactly what I'm gonna be. That's what she's saying. But in my opinion, it could be my brother as much as it could be me." Jaden grinned and pointed to Jason in pride.

"Yep!" Louie chirped in agreement.

"So you're screwed, Chazzy." She added in a sing-song tone and laughed.

The raven-bluenette was still sitting on the floor, so Jason gave her his hand and she gladly accepted it.

"Thanks, bud!" She smiled and high-5ed his other hand as she let go of the one that pulled her up.

However, the two Obelisks were laughing, spoiling the moment.

"You? Slifer Slackers the next King of Games? That'll be the day." Tony snapped at the twins.

Though, Jason had hardly acknowledged anything that Tony said, just turning to Tami, Cutemon, Syrus and Kyupimon, shaking his head when someone said something that made him want to face-plant.

Some days it seemed like Jason would always be a human verbal/physical punching bag.

Jaden and Louie hated that with guilty passion. They hated everything that had ever gone wrong in Jason's life and both felt guilty for it, weather they were there or not. If either of them could take it all away, they'd do it in a heartbeat.

"_Even if it cost me my last one._" Louie silently vowed as she watched Chazz descend to the ground.

He scanned the group and made his choice.

"I'll start with you, Mute." The blacknette voiced his thoughts.

Jason growled as best as he could, while Betamon glared and growled for his partner, but it didn't make him look any less intimidating then he usually looked. Not being angry people by nature, they didn't have time to practice for situations like this so their glares and growl held no power at all.

"This sure is a motley crew."

The group turned at the sound of their voices.

There were two girls standing there and two Digimon.

One of the girls had dirty-blonde hair that reached her waist, caramel eyes and peachy skin, plus finger-less blue Dueling gloves and the usual Academy uniform for female Obelisk Blues. She had her arms crossed and a black version of Guilmon standing next to her with a blue D-Power on her belt.

The other had shoulder-length pink hair, emerald eyes and pale skin, plus a D-Power with a bright red rim, buttons and straps hanging around her neck by a white thread and the same uniform as the blonde. She had a disapproving glare on her face and a small red mammal of some kind at her feet.

"What's going on here?" The pinknette asked.

Jason and Syrus were staring in admiration at the girls.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Syrus whispered loudly.

Jason nudged his elbow and Syrus bumped fists with the disabled boy, who was nodding approvingly at his slightly younger friend while Louie hummed in amusement and Jaden shock his head, also amused. Despite him being close-shelled towards anyone he wasn't very familiar with, Jason always gave attention to the female population.

It was how they met Louie.

Jason had asked Jaden to ask a few girls out for him before, but it all ended in rejection when they found out he was mute and it only got worse after they were officially orphaned. But they did get one exemption.

Louie.

When Jason had asked her out himself, she had agreed and promised to make it his best first date ever. Things were going well and they had gone on a few dates after that one as well, but they never kissed while on those dates and everyone found it a little weird.

Until they realised something.

Subconsciously, they had both just accepted each other as siblings in spirit and agreed that they weren't official unless people meant 'officially a family' and Jason was happy with that.

However, when Louie disappeared, who had been his biggest supporter in finding a girlfriend, he had given up on that dream and instead was trying to focus on finding her. But when he never found her, he felt like the world just wanted to be a b**** to him and all he could do was try and get through it all alive.

Though, Jaden had to admit, as he looked at the blonde, Jason knew a pretty girl when he saw one.

"My sister." Tami admitted with a shy smile as she looked at the other pinknette.

"YOU'RE SISTER?!" The little bluenette exclaimed in shock.

The shorter pinknette nodded at her friend and looked at the other pinknette.

"Isn't that right, Asami?" She asked, giggling.

The pinknette, Asami, giggled and nodded at her 11 month younger sister.

"That's right, Tami." She giggled back at her sister.

Chazz noticed them and smirked at the new comers.

"Hey Alexis." He greeted the blonde.

"Hey Asami." The blacknette greeted the taller pinknette.

Said girls continued to glare at him.

"Come to watch me mope the floor with my little friend, Jason here?" Chazz asked, huskily.

"It'll be a short Duel, but an entertaining one." He added, arrogance lanced into his smirk and eyes.

Jaden and Louie glared full force at him for underestimating their brother's skills.

"We came to remind you about the Obelisk Welcome dinner, you're late." Alexis stated, placing her wrist on her hip and glaring slightly.

"Oh yeah…" Chazz growled under his breath.

"And it's not nice or cool to pick on the disabled." Asami added, glaring full force at Chazz's head, probably imagining burning a hole right through it.

Jaden was grateful that she stood up for his brother and 'sister' and saw that Jason's blush was returning after only just beginning to go away.

And Louie noticed it too.

You could practically **see** the gears turning in her head as she began to stick them together in her mind.

"_This should be fun._" The two-toned brunette mused in his mind.

"Let's go you guys." Chazz called and began to walk away with his cronies.

Louie smirked at the trail of red that Tony left and decided to make a comment.

"HEY! TONY! You better put a tampon on or people will see you bleeding out of your vagina and assume you're really a girly, little, shrimp under those glasses and wig and you only hang out with Chazz because you're in love with him!"

Tony went beat red and turned to glare at her, but she just smirked.

"Oh and you better die your hair blue again so you aren't such a hypocritical a**-hole!" The raven-blue added with a grin.

The former bluenette looked as if he wanted to punch the girl's one eye out, but when he saw Jaden glaring at him with golden eyes, fear struck him and he ran away, screaming for his mother.

Once he was gone, the Slifers and their Digimon roared with laughter.

"Oh (laughs) my (laughs) Ra! That was (laugh) priceless Aneki!" Tami panted as everyone finally regained their breath.

"You do realize you're gonna get on the top of his hate list, right?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Louie smirked at him.

Alexis and BlackGuilmon smiled at their cheerful moods but did remember why she was there.

"It's obvious you had fun with him, but sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way, not all us Obelisks are like that." She tried to reassure them.

Asami and Elecmon nodded their heads.

"He's just a jerk. **Especially** with Slifers…" She added, growling the last sentence as she glared at where he once stood.

She then focused on Jason.

"I didn't think he'd go as low as picking on someone who was mute." She said in an apologetic tone.

Jason shrugged, not too bothered by Chazz's comments about him since he had gotten used to treatment like that and Louie had pulled a fast one on him.

The image of the p***** off, red drenched, bucket-headed Tony would make him laugh for a month.

Though their brother (brother in spirit) had answered for himself, Louie and Jaden decided to speak.

"It's fine." They shrugged.

Their easy tone caught the girls off guard, after the fierce protectiveness of both Slifer students in the entrance exams.

"Jason would've destroyed them in one turn!" Louie smirked.

"Two if he decided to play around." Jaden added, also smirking.

There was that confidence in their brother's/brother in spirit's skills shining through once again.

Jaden knew he and Jason could easily tag team the snobs all at once and beat them with the strategies they had used in some tournaments together.

Jason turned his head away at the praise his brother and sister in spirit were giving him. He knew he was good, but he didn't think he could pull out an OTK, like Jaden's Deck could.

His cards were about striking the opponent's Deck and not literally annihilating them like Jaden's could when he got carried away.

Alexis smiled slightly.

"The Slifer Welcome dinner is about to start, too." She reminded them.

"I would get a move on if I were you, sis." Asami added to her sister.

Tami nodded to her sister and picked up Cutemon.

"Okay." Louie nodded and she and the others began running out of the arena.

"Bye-bye, Elecmon!" Cutemon chirped, waving at her partner's sister's partner.

"Good bye, Cutemon." Elecmon waved.

"See you later, BlackGuilmon." Guilmon waved, giggling childishly.

BlackGuilmon smiled.

Suddenly, Louie and Jaden shared a look and slowed down, now running on the spot with their friends beside them.

"Oh what was your name again?" The two-toned brunette asked.

Alexis seemed surprised but she and Asami smiled.

"Alexis Rhodes." The blonde called.

"Asami Elric." The pinknette yelled.

"What about you?!" The black Dino asked.

"I'm Jaden Yuki! My brother's name is Jason!" The two-toned brunette smiled and waved.

"I'm Louie, their sister! You obviously already know Tami and her new boyfriend is Syrus!" The raven-bluenette smirked and waved, then started running away, laughing like a maniac.

"LOUIE!" Tami and Syrus yelled and began chasing her.

"Hey! Save some food for us!" Jaden called and he and Jason, along with their Digimon began to chase after their friends.

Asami turned to Alexis.

"This is going to be one interesting year, huh?" She smiled.

Remembering their domination over Crowler at the exams and seeing the strength of their brotherhood was impressive, not to mention their personalities were interesting. Jaden was out-going while Jason seemed more reserved.

The blonde nodded in agreement with her friend.

"Definitely." She smiled.

Alexis didn't notice how she smiled when she recalled Jaden defending his brother, not even seeing that she though it was cute.

But Asami, Elecmon and BlackGuilmon saw it.

"Jaden and Alexis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang and laughed as they ran away from the fuming Alexis.

* * *

When the gang all reached the Slifer dorm, Louie and Jaden were the first to find the cafeteria.

When dinner was served, all the Slifers were appalled at their dinner.

It was fish, lemon slices, rice and curry.

"This is our fancy welcome dinner?" One of the Slifers pouted.

But Louie and the Yukis started hungrily at the food, the eating habits of the trio about to be unveiled to the whole Dorm.

"Forget that! Check out our headmaster. It's a cat!" Another Slifer pouted, as said cat meowed.

The cat was light brown, with dark brown stripes, a lighter shade of brown on his belly and a large healthy pink mouth.

"Cat droppings." One of the Slifers grossed out.

Then, a man walked out from the kitchen.

His eyes seemed to be closed, he had long black hair in a ponytail and light skin. He was wearing a white shirt, orange tie, red-lensed glasses, cocking apron, black trousers and looked quite skinny.

He seemed like a nice guy.

"_At least he doesn't wear make-up like that baboon Crowler did._" The two-toned brunette stated/sent to his siblings, causing Louie to stiffen a giggle as she and her best friend, along with their Digimon started hungrily at their foo.

"Hello, children. I'm Pr. Banner." The man, Banner, greeted them and waved.

"Now, before we eat, I'd like you each to tell us something about your-" Banner was cut off.

"UMM! This stuff's good!" Jaden grinned, stuffing his face in.

"UMM! You said it, Jay-man!" Louie grinned, stuffing her face in.

Jason nodded in agreement with his family.

Guilmon hummed in delight along with Veemon and Betamon as they eat from their own bowls.

"Want more!" The red Dino wined.

"Yum-yum-yummy! Not as good as chocolate, but it's tasty!" The blue dragon cheered.

"Delicious!" Betamon agreed.

"We're supposed to say something about ourselves." Syrus whispered in a warning.

"Okay!" Louie chirped.

"How about this?" Jaden asked.

"We aren't twins and we're starving!" The duo grinned and continued to stuff their faces in, along their brother and Digimon.

"He's walking over here, you guys." Syrus warned them.

"I mean it. He's right-" He hissed.

"Well since some of us don't really feel like waiting…" Banner said, standing over the 4 friends as Louie and Jaden sweat.

"We're doomed." Louie and Jaden whispered and swallowed hard.

"Let's just eat!" Banner smiled.

The two-toned brunette, brunette and raven-bluenette looked at each other, dumbfound, then all 3 grinned, along with their Digimon.

"ALRIGHT!" They yelled and high-5ed.

"Are you sure you're not triples?!" Tami asked, suddenly fearful.

"Maybe, in a past life, we were?" Louie suggested, grinning.

"That'd be awesome!" Jaden grinned.

With that said and done, everyone started chattering and bickering, getting to know each other better. Louie did quite a lot of talking, since everyone wanted to know why she was in Slifer. She told them that she made Crowler mad, which made everyone burst into laughter and grinned like fools.

Tami had been a Slifer because she had volunteered since the plan was to have at least one girl in the other dorms at first and then, if all went well, they'd bet getting girls in Slifer and Ra next year.

* * *

"Damn, I'm stuffed." Louie grinned and rubbed her belly.

The raven-bluenette was hanging out in her 'brothers' room with Tami and the Digimon, who had obviously enjoyed their meal.

"I'll tell ya, Pr. Banner sure can cock." Jaden smiled, as he rubbed his belly too.

"Yeah and he seems like a pretty nice guy as well." Syrus smiled and walked over with a tray, 6 cups of tea on it.

"With ya there." The two-toned brunette agreed.

"That is the first time me and Jay **didn't** get into trouble with our teachers on the first day!" Louie added, cheekily.

"Thanks!" The duo laughed, as Syrus handed them each and Jason a cup.

"Here Tami." He smiled and handed the little pinknette a cup.

"Thanks, Sy." She smiled and gratefully took the cup of his hands.

"Hey Chumley. Want some tea?" Syrus asked, calling up to the lump in the top bunk.

"Did I say I was thirsty?!" Chumley snapped and turned around.

"Hey he just asked if you wanted some tea, you don't have to snap at him." Tami scolded.

"Tam's right, ya know. Sy was just trying to be nice." Louie agreed, but not in a scolding tone.

"That's okay, guys. I'm used to it." Syrus sighed.

The one-eyed girl hummed in sympathy and ignored whatever it was that Chumley said next.

Suddenly, Jason's PDA started making noises, indicating he had a message.

And it was a video message.

It was from Chazz.

"**Hey, mute. Don't think you're off the hook. Tonight, at midnight, it's on. Oh and why don't we make it interesting? Whoever wins, gets the other guy's best card.**" Chazz's message told them.

The brunette turned to face his twin and 'sister' who were both in a thinking pose.

Then, they smirked.

"Kick his a**, Jace." Jaden and Louie commanded.

Suddenly, her PDA went off as well and she checked it.

"**Hey, Cyclops. Don't think for even a second I'm letting you off the hook for what you said to me earlier. Come to the Ra arena, if you dare. I'd use Obelisk but I hear your precious baby brother is gonna be there getting his sorry a** kicked by my charming boyfriend.**" Jessica warned and the screen went blank.

"Oh you are a dead girl, Jess." Louie growled as she clenched her fists.

Then she turned to Tami.

"Could I ask you a favor?" She began.

The pinknette nodded.

The raven-bluenette placed her PDA in the girl's hand and put her other one over it.

"Use this to record Jason's Duel so I can watch Chazz getting his a** kicked later, please?" Louie requested.

Tami smiled and nodded.

Louie returned the smile and nodded.

She then turned to her Digimon partner.

"You ready, Vee-Vee-Lou?" The raven-bluenette asked, grinning like a fox.

"You bet, Lou-bear!" The dragon nodded.

"Then let's go!" Jaden cheered.

And the group ran out the door, Jaden, Jason, Tami, Syrus and their partners heading for the Obelisk arena and Chazz while Louie and Veemon headed for the Ra arena and Jessica.

* * *

"I still don't think this was a good idea." Kyupimon admitted.

"Isn't it bad to Duel with the Ante rule?" Syrus added in worry.

"Maybe, but Yukis never back down from a Duel, especially against bullies like that meany Chazz." Guilmon gurgled.

"Guilmon's right, Sy. Chazz is gonna regret underestimating Jason. He's about to have a wake-up call and I can't wait to see it." Jaden grinned as they continued walking.

The 4 Slifers and their Digimon entered the Obelisk arena to see Chazz and his lackeys already waiting for him.

The blacknette eyed Jason as he walked in.

"Hope you're ready to lose." He smirked.

The brunette shock his head and inserted his Deck into his Duel-Disk.

"Have any final words? Oh wait. You can't talk!" Chazz erupted into laughter.

Jason was honestly hurt by the reminder of his disability.

He should've learned to let insults like that just pass on by and for a while he did, but when he lost Louie and became an orphan, he lost every last bit of pride he had for himself and he was back to square one. He had been there for 5 years now and even after he got his real Deck to become a reality and Louie back in his life, he still couldn't move on.

"Chazz…"

The dangerous slice that was Jaden's voice cut Chazz's laughter up like a machete.

"Strike 2. Don't get to 3…" The two-toned brunette warned.

That was all the warning he needed to give because it stopped Chazz from laughing and made him insert his Deck into his Disk.

"Time to lose, Mute!" Chazz calmed.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Louie and Veemon, they had made it to the Ra arena and saw Jessica standing there, with a smug glimmer in her eyes and she had two cronies behind her, that looked like they could be Tony's and Paul's twin sisters.

"Well, well, well. The Cyclops and her mangy-mutt shows." The blonde giggled.

Tony's twin giggled (we'll call her Tany) while Paul's sister cackled (we'll call her Page).

Louie and Veemon glared at her.

"Did we come here to throw insults or are you too scared to Duel me?" The one-eyed girl growled.

"Really? I thought you were the coward here." The red-eyed girl growled back.

"Talk is cheap, so let's just get this over with." The raven-bluenette hissed and readied her Duel-Disk.

"My thoughts exactly, loony." The blonde hissed and inserted her Deck.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(AN: Jason's and Chazz's Duel was made by SuperNeos2)**

Chazz: 4000

Jason: 4000

Tami started recording.

"I'll start by summon Reborn Zombie in DEF mode." The blacknette claimed as he placed a card on his monster zone.

A zombie wrapped in mummy wrappings appeared on the field with his bony arms crossed and kneeling (ATK:1000/DEF:1600).

"Hey look! He has the same bandages as Louie! Maybe he's her cousin!" Tony called, making the Obelisks laugh in amusement.

Jason, Jaden, Betamon and Guilmon growled in anger at the insult the once bluenette now rednette had thrown.

The Obelisks just smirked and Chazz placed a card in his Spell/Trap zone.

"Then, I'll play one card face down to end my turn." He smirked at the disabled boy.

"Make your pitiful move, Mute!" The blacknette yelled.

The brunette drew his card and looked over his hand, then he held up a spell card.

On the card was an image of a blue van with a red flame pattern on it with a mysterious face inside that looked almost raccoon-like and had a giant stop-watch at the top of the van.

Going down to his note pad, Jason began writing like lightning again and was soon showing the effect to Chazz.

"_This is my Continues Spell card: 'Time Machine'. It allows me to summon one of 5 certain monsters once a turn from my hand. It counts as a special summon and I just so happen to have one of them in my hand right now. I summon Rioichi Cooper."_

He took a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel-Disk.

As he did so, a raccoon wearing a blue hooded cloak appeared on the field. The sleeves were white and he also had blue shorts, his hood covering his face as he leaned to the ground. He began meditating and floating into the air shortly after (ATK:1700/DEF:1200).

Everyone, except Jaden, Guilmon and Betamon, were confused by the sight of the cards.

"What cards are these?!" Chazz yelled in confusion, looking to Jaden for the answers.

Jaden lowered his head just slightly so his bangs were covering his face.

"Jason designed these cards himself, with help and support from Louie. They were so close, it's as if they were the twins in the house, not me and Jace sometimes. They were in an accident in a tournament and Louie went missing while Jason feel into some really deep depression. He slit his own wrists, but luckily Betamon found him and Jason was in the hospital for a while. He seemed to be in a coma." The two-toned brunette revealed.

Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami and Cutemon gasped in shock at this revelation.

None of them though he could have been so… Suicidal?! Just because Louie went missing? No, that had been what sent him over the edge. That had to be it.

Chazz however didn't give a damn about that part and just wanted him to get the drama over with.

"Pegasus, who had held the tournament, felt bad for Jason since one of his tournaments had deeply hurt him and taken someone very close to him away. He said he knew how that felt. He asked if there was anything he could do and me, Tyson and Sky showed him Jason's and Louie's designs. Pegasus made these for my brother and only my brother as his 'Get Well Soon and Good Luck with Finding Louie' gift." Jaden finished.

The fact that the creator of Duel Monsters had made cards for a near comatose and depressed kid was shocking for everyone. Everyone who wasn't Jaden or Jason.

Both guessed that even Louie would be shocked.

"So these are those cards."

Jaden and the others turned around and found Alexis and Asami standing there with their Digimon partners.

"I remember Pegasus saying in an interview once that he made some new cards for a special boy and his missing 'sister'. But I never would've guessed it was Jason and Louie." The blonde admitted.

BlackGuilmon nodded as she and the new comers started intensely at Jason's field.

The two-toned brunette grinned, along with his red dinosaur.

"It's true because they're standing there right now. I think it's cool that they got the cards Jasonmon and Louiemon had made to become real but I wish it didn't happen the way it did." Guilmon sighed.

The other dinosaur in the room looked at him in amusement.

"So, why are you guys Dueling so late?" Asami asked, turning her head to her younger sister.

"You know, Chazz and his girlfriend being a***es, challenged Jason and Louie to a Duel at the same time. That's why I'm recording this one for Louie." Tami shrugged.

"Speaking of Louie, I wonder how her Duel is going…" Jaden mused.

* * *

**(AN: Jessica's and Louie's Duel was made by Youngbountygirl)**

Louie: 4000

Jessica: 4000

"I'll start by throwing down 2 face downs and then I'll summon Elemental HERO Flash to the field in ATK mode." Louie declared as a HERO appeared on the field along with two face downs.

The HERO had a blue super-suit, pale blue and silver armor with fins on the back of it and a helmet. (ATK:1100/DEF:1600)

"Very well, Cyclops." Jessica chuckled, drawing her card and glancing at her hand.

"I also place 2 cards face-down and summon Frost Tiger in ATK mode." The blonde smirked as the cards appeared.

Her monster was a large white tiger with a gigantic crystal on each of her shoulders and she had a horn-like ice crystal on the top of her head. The fact it's fangs were dripping with saliva showed Louie that the poor thing hadn't been treated with love and it's eyes were blood shot with fierce hate. (ATK:1900/DEF:0)

The raven-bluenette actually felt really sorry for the poor, mistreated soul inside that card.

If she could get away with it, she'd turn this Duel into a small Shadow Game so when Jessica loses she'd feel just how much pain her tiger had felt for all those years.

"Frost Tiger attacks your Flash!" Jessica yelled.

The huge white tiger reluctantly jumped and attacked the HERO, destroying him on impact and obliterating a chunk of Louie's life-points.

Louie: 3200

Jessica: 4000

"You know, I was expecting a little less out of you, since you're a Cyclops and all." The blonde giggled.

Tany and Page cackled in the back ground.

"I end my turn." She said, growing serious again.

"You want some, you got some, just give me a sec." Louie promised and drew her next card.

She looked at the Frost Tiger and saw just how much abuse it had been though in the years.

"_Don't worry! I'm gonna help you! But you have to let me!_" The raven-bluenette vowed to the beast as her eye flashed gold.

"_Please… Help me!_" Frost Tiger screamed in pure agony, their voice sounding male.

She nodded to him and grew her next card, her eye flashing back to sky-blue.

"I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart to the field in ATK mode!" Louie called.

The new HERO was a muscular man with long black hair in a ponytail, red tattoos on his body, shirtless, bandages on his wrists and a sword strapped to his back (ATK:1500/DEF:1600).

"I… Guess I end my turn." Louie growled.

"Having a bad hand day along with your bad hair day? Or is it always that ugly in the morning?" Jessica taunted.

Tany and Page cackled again.

"Sorta." The raven-bluenette shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"And why did you put that puny thing in ATK mode? My lovely girl Fluffy-kins here has way more points than him." The blonde boosted.

Louie sweat-dropped.

"You do realize that Tiger is a guy, right?" She asked.

"No! Of course she's a girl! Right Fluffy-kins?" Jessica protested.

Frost Tiger growled under his breath, the same sweat-drop on Louie's face on his own.

"Anyway, it's your move." Louie reminded her.

"Right. Thanks Cyclops!" Jessica giggled and drew her card.

"You obviously had luck on your side in the entrance exams, Cyclops, but your luck's just run out. I summon Cyber Valkyrie to the field in ATK mode of course!" The blonde smirked.

The new monster was a woman warrior with dressy armor, a visor and metal bracelets on each wrist. The visor was cracked ever so slightly, that it was almost impossible to see, but Louie saw it. (ATK:1300/DEF:1500).

"_It seems you've abused all your monsters, Jessica._" She though in disgust.

Other than the Yukis, their partners or Veemon being hurt, there was nothing the raven-bluenette hated more than abusers, no matter what they did. Violate, injure, rape, misuse. It didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that they were hurt and she felt it was her job to save them from that sort of life.

And Louie would never let one of her customers down.

"Fluffy-kins, attack Wildheart!" The blonde commanded.

Growling at the pet-name, Frost Tiger leapt forward and destroyed Wildheart.

Louie: 2800

Jessica: 4000

"I'll also have my Valkyrie attack you directly!" She yelled.

Valkyrie ran forward and collided with Louie…

Louie: 1500

Jessica: 4000

… But during the collision, something happened.

"_You're useless! Why did Mommy give me such a weak Deck? This is all your fault because you're not strong enough! How do they expect me to get revenge on the Himis if I have such a weak Deck?!"_

That was Jessica's voice.

She had been a spoiled brat, just as Louie suspected and from what it seemed, she hadn't built that Deck herself with her love and care.

No wonder she hated those cards.

"I end!" Jessica smirked.

"Jason had better be having more luck with Chazz." Louie muttered to herself.

* * *

"I don't care that Pegasus made those cards for you and the Cyclops! They're still weak!" Chazz growled.

"I activate my trap: Bottomless Trap Hole!" The blacknette declared.

Suddenly, a Trap card popped up, showing a monster being sucked into a hole.

"And now your raccoon is destroyed!" He smirked.

A hole appeared under the hovering Rioichi.

No one noticed the J-twins smirk.

Rioichi opened one of his eyes, that were closed, before he sighed and waved his hand at the hole that was trying to suck him in, making it disappear.

Chazz was shocked.

"What?! But he had more than 1500 ATK points! He should've been removed from the game!" He yelled.

"Rioichi isn't effected by traps, Chazz. That had been Louie's idea. Better luck next time, cause you're gonna need it!" Jaden laughed.

He high-5ed Guilmon, who started dancing around and yelling "whoopy" for Jason's small victory over Chazz.

"_After I destroy your brother and Jessica trashes the Cyclops, you're next Slacker!_" Chazz mentally growled in rage.

Since Jason still had his normal summon, he looked through his hand and placed a card on his Duel-Disk.

And out popped the card was the Duel-Spirit that Jaden had been talking to on the helicopter ride.

It was Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, his grin placed so all could see it (ATK:1600/DEF:1300).

Grinning, Tennessee turned his head and saw his few generations old grandfather.

"_Hey, Rioichi! Ready to kick some tail?_" The cow-boy themed raccoon grinned.

"_Calm down, my descendant. Jason-sama will direct us to attack when he feels is right._" Rioichi sighed in a sage-tone.

"_In the meantime, show the one in dark-blue your ability._" He instructed.

Tennessee turned to Jason, grinning.

"_Can I?_" He asked.

Jason smirked and nodded, that being all that needed to be said.

"_Alright!_" Tennessee cheered.

He pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Chazz's hand.

"_Time to show these focks my Crackshot technique. Ready. AIM… FIRE!_" The cowboy themed raccoon yelled.

He fired a bullet from his gun and sent it towards Chazz's hand, piercing through a random card and destroying it.

The blacknette was stunned again as he watched his Pandemonium Watchbear was sent to the graveyard.

"What just happened?!" He demanded, glaring at Jason.

The brunette shrugged, innocently.

"Tennessee's effect destroys one card in your hand one once a turn at random."

It was Jaden who answered.

Who then smirked.

"He is the best shot in the Old West for a reason." The two-toned brunette smirked.

"_You know it, Jaden._" Tennessee grinned.

He then turned to his calmer ancestor.

"_Do you mind clearing me a path?_" The cowboy themed raccoon asked the ninja themed raccoon.

Rioichi nodded slowly as he started sprinting over towards Reborn Zombie.

The hooded raccoon swung his fist when he got close enough, destroying the monster into a bunch of Data.

Tennessee grinned as he lowered his revolver, aiming towards Chazz as a bullet grazed his Duel-Disk.

The Obelisk sneered angrily towards Jason as he placed a card face-down in his Duel-Disk.

The brunette then nodded at Chazz, signalling it was his turn.

Chazz: 2400

Jason: 4000

* * *

"Okay, my turn!" Louie yelled and drew a new card from her Deck.

She began chuckling for a moment, causing Jessica, Page and Tany to raise one of their eye-brows then Louie looked up with a very serious expression on her face.

"And things are getting serious from here on out. I reveal my Trap card: Miracle Fusion!" The raven-bluenette yelled as one of her face-downs popped up.

"Thanks to your Tiger, who put my Wildheart and Flash in the graveyard, I can remove them from play to bring out…" She trailed as she pulled the said cards from her graveyard and pocketed them.

Then, Louie reached into her extra Deck that was on her hip and pulled out a card.

"Elemental HERO The Shining!" She declared, slapping the card on her Duel-Disk.

Suddenly, a humanoid creature with white armor that showed golden designs, red shiny gem stones on the front and sides and a God-like halo with gold spikes coming out of his back (ATK:2600/DEF:2100).

"He also gains 300 points for every monster that was removed from play so now he's got 3200 ATK points!" The raven-bluenette declared.

Elemental HERO The Shining's ATK: 3200.

Jessica's, Tany's and Page's eyes bulged.

The 'Cyclops' had purposely let her destroy those monsters to summon this one.

"Shit." The blonde gasped.

Suddenly, laughing was heard and Louie looked behind her to see…

"Julie?! Bastion?! What are you guys doing here?" She gasped.

True enough, the Ra yellow students and their Digimon were with them.

"Well, when I saw what Jessica said to Tami and what you said to Jessica in the hall, I knew she was gonna challenge you and I had a feeling you were gonna accept the challenge." Julie smirked.

"We suspected you would be Dueling in the Obelisk arena but we saw it was occupied so we guessed she'd go to the Ra Arena instead." Bastion grinned.

"And here we are." Tentomon chimed.

"Watching you b****-slap this b****'s pride." Labramon.

Louie smirked.

"That was a good pun, since you're a female dog, Laby." She admitted.

"Julie taught it to me." The mammal Digimon grinned, waging her tail in pride.

The raven-bluenette grinned back and did a thumbs-up, then turned back to Jessica and the field.

"Shining! Attack that Tiger and end his misery!" Louie commanded.

Shining nodded and ran up to the Tiger, who he was about to attack when…

"I activate my trap Ice Barrier!" Jessica commanded.

Her trap, unfortunately, negated Shining's attack and had a second effect on the HERO monster.

Elemental HERO The Shining's ATK: 0.

"Nice come back." Louie admitted.

She knew she couldn't raise her monster's ATK because Jessica's trap card negated it.

"I'll throw in another face-down and end my turn." The raven-bluenette grinned.

"Why did you let your life-points drop like that? Or is the fact you only have one eye effecting your thinking." The blonde smirked.

"I like a challenge and I'll have you know I am missing half my brain here, thank you." Louie shrugged.

"But anyway, it's not a challenge if my life points aren't at stake. I like to start off with my opponents getting the upper hand and then I start showing my real skill. Ain't that right, Veemon?" She replied, turning at her partner who was hanging on to her arm and shoulder.

He nodded and winked at her.

"You're nuts!" Jessica claimed.

"Hey, I am missing half my brain over here. I'm surprised I haven't been labelled legally insane yet." Louie giggled.

The Ra students and Digimon chuckled.

The Obelisk growled as she drew her new card.

"I sacrifice my Frost Tiger and my Cyber Valkyrie to summon out my White Night Queen!" Jessica growled.

As Frost Tiger and Cyber Valkyrie glowed and vanished, they looked at Louie as if to say:

"_I'm sorry, but you can't beat her… But thanks for trying._"

After they disappeared, a woman made completely of ice with a white cape, long, curly blue hair and yellow-gold eyes appeared on the field (ATK:2100/DEF:800).

But something was wrong.

Usually the ice was clear and pure, easily seen through, showing it had reserved good treatment.

But the ice was thick and impossible to see though, showing it had been fed nothing but hate and anger and now the spirit of the card was on its last legs and looked ready to fall apart.

"Then, I'll play Book of Moon! This forces your monster into face-down DEF position!" The blonde declared.

Reluctantly, Louie moved her monster into said position.

"And now I activate my Queen's ability. Once per turn, I can destroy any set card on the field and I chose Elemental HERO The Shining!" Jessica yelled.

The Queen took a hold of her cape and brought it up so it hid her body then tossed it away from her, flinging ice at Louie's only monster card on the field.

"Good job!" Page cheered.

"Due to my HERO's effect, I get back the two monsters I removed from play to summon him! And best of all, they got to go to my hand." She grinned and placed Shining's card in the graveyard and un-pocketed Wildheart and Flash.

"Now, my Queen can attack you directly!" The Obelisk cheered as her Queen sent icicles towards the Slifer when…

"I activate Negate Attack!" The Slifer yelled as a world-wind sucked in the icicles.

"Good show." Bastion cheered in his British accent.

"Very well, Cyclops. I end my turn." Jessica growled.

"Phew, good." Louie sighed.

In all her years, Louie had never seen such a poorly conditioned Deck of cards and abused monster spirits.

And she was gonna save them, right here, right now.

* * *

"You think that one lucky move will win you this Duel?!" Chazz growled.

Jason shrugged, which only infuriated the blacknette all the more.

The Obelisk snatched the next card from his Deck, which made him smirk.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Chazz yelled as he drew the extra cards.

"Now I activate my Double summon Spell card! This let's me summon twice this turn and I play 2 Chthonian Soldiers!" He declared and placed two cards on his Duel-Disk.

Suddenly, two monsters wearing dark armor appeared on the field with huge blades in their hands (ATK:1200/DEF:1400)x2.

"What's Chazz up to…" Jaden trailed as he though the blacknette's moves over in his head.

Jason seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was looking thoughtfully at the Obelisk's field.

"Now I play the Equip-Spell Chthonian Alliance!" He declared.

A stream of dark energy wrapped itself around one of the soldiers, increasing his size two times.

"What this does, Slacker, is increase my monster's points why 800 for every monster on my field with Chthonian in its name!" Chazz smirked.

Chthonian Soldier 1's ATK: 2800.

"Now they're gonna go to use! Destroy that Tennessee!" The blacknette yelled.

The soldier growled as he swung his blade at the wide-eyed Tennessee and he was destroyed, forcing Jason to cover his face from the dust that came with the attack.

Chazz: 2400

Jason: 2800

The brunette pressed a button on his Duel Disk, revealing a card with a picture of a plastic card with a face similar to Tennessee's and Rioichi's.

Nodding in approval and noticing the confusion on his companions faces, the two-toned brunette smirked at the Digimon and Humans behind him.

"Calling Card activates whenever a monster on Jason's field is destroyed. Now he can special summon one level 4 or bellow Cooper monster from his Deck." He explained with a smirk...

That only grew when he saw his brother pull a card out of his Deck.

"And I think I know who." Jaden smirked.

His suspicions were proven when he saw a raccoon wearing a blue cap, just like the one Jason was wearing/he had given to Louie, a blue shirt with a yellow turtle-neck, a red pouch over his right leg and blue shoes (ATK:1500/DEF:1200).

The new raccoon swiftly handed on his feet, his black and grey ring-tailed tail floating in the air for a second before he lifted his head and showed off his smirk.

"Sly Cooper… Jason's icon monster." Jaden introduced.

Sly looked at Rioichi.

"_Tennessee got blasted again, didn't he?_" The new Cooper suspected.

The simple nod he got from his ancestor was all the answer he needed before turning around to face his master.

"_What's the plan, Jace?_" He asked.

Jason's smirk made Sly jitty with excitement.

"_Now I can't wait._" He grinned.

"I end my turn, Mute." Chazz grinned.

"Let's see you get out of this one!" He challenged.

The blacknette relished in the fact that he was in control of this Duel now.

This kid's victory over Crowler had to have been a fluke now that he'd seen just how weak he really was.

* * *

The raven-bluenette grew her card.

"I play Fusion Birth!" Louie declared.

She looked at the top 5 cards of her Deck and sent them all to her graveyard, smirking at her 4th and 5th cards.

"Oh you are gonna love this. 2 of the cards I just sent to the graveyard were my Elemental HEROs Woodsman and Ocean, so give a big, warm welcome to one of my personal favorite Fusion monsters…" The raven-bluenette trailed as she pulled a monster from her Extra Deck.

"Elemental HERO Terra Firma!" Louie declared.

A strong and muscular looking HERO monster that was mostly white with a red jewel in the middle of it's chest and a purple jewel on each shoulder and on his head appeared on the field (ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

"I play a face-down and end my turn." The raven-bluenette declared.

"You're not going to attack, Cyclops?" Jessica asked in suspicion.

"I want to give you a chance to attack my monster before I start attacking you." Louie shrugged.

Jessica looked at her hand, smugly.

"_This loser isn't even forth my time. Her Deck is weak, she's stupid enough to miss out on a chance to attack and she was stupid enough not to lay any new face-downs. It's over this turn._" She though in smug.

"I activate Icicle Sacrifice, which let's me summon 1 Ice Token!" The blonde declared, as an icicle with a face appeared on the field.

"And now I sacrifice my Token to summon White Night Dragon!" The red-eyed girl declared.

Suddenly, a huge creature made entirely of ice that was in the shape of a Dragon appeared, it was in the same condition as White Night Queen (ATK:3000/DEF:2500).

Louie looked at it in awe, then scratched her head.

"Is it me, or does that look like an icy Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" She questioned.

"WHAT?! What the hell does that have to do with this Duel, you crazy b****?!" Tany exclaimed.

"You know, that's exactly what your brother called me earlier." The raven-bluenette smirked.

"Either way, you're about to meet your maker, Cyclops. And to make sure of that, I'll equip my beautiful Dragon-girl here with White Veil!" The blonde declared as her newest monster began to glow white.

Louie sweat-dropped.

"Again, you do know that's a guy, right?" She asked.

"No she is not a boy! Who calls a boy, Dragy?! Isn't that right, Dragy?" Jessica cooed her dragon.

The Dragon sweat-dropped.

Then, the blonde glared full force at Louie with her ruby-red eyes in a way that screamed "You're toast".

"You should've attacked when you had the chance, Cyclops! Dragy attack!" She smirked.

"No, because I activate Magic Jammer!" Louie declared with a smirk.

The Dragon stopped glowing, looking very gratefully at Louie and stopped it's attack.

"WHAT?! That trap was around since the start of this Duel! Why didn't you use it on my other Spell cards like Book of Moon?! You could've still had your Elemental HERO The Shining!" Jessica yelled in out-rage.

"I figured I could survive a few more turns without **actually** needing it. It's no fun when my life points aren't at stake. The real question is if I can beat you with my own two hands and my life points at risk." Louie replied, smirking.

"Whatever. My White Night Dragon attacks your Terra Firma!" The blonde declared as her dragon powered up.

"I activate my other face-down: Responsibility!" The raven-bluenette yelled and destroyed the Dragon.

"I end my turn." The Obelisk growled.

* * *

Jason drew his card, looked at it and showed it to Chazz.

On the card was an image of a black and white jail uniform with a giant ball and chain. It was an Equip Spell.

"What's that?" Cutemon asked.

Jason's cards had been interesting to see throughout the Duel and Syrus wondered if he would tutor him.

Even if Syrus knew he'd be a total waist of his friend's time.

"That's Jaildbird Costume. It can only be equipped to Sly and has a pretty cool effect, but I'll wait for Jason to use it to explain it." Jaden smirked.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

The two-toned brunette turned to the blonde and smiled at her, causing her heart to flutter at how handsome he looked.

"You'll see." He grinned.

"It was must be a pretty cool effect." Asami mused.

"Trust me, Asamimon, it is." Guilmon giggled.

The brunette slipped the equip spell in one of the slots and the costume appeared on Sly, the chain strapped to his ankle, the ball (that was double his size) in his hands and his hat changed to match the rest of the outfit.

"_I hate this costume…_" Sly muttered (ATK:1500/DEF:1200).

Chazz laughed.

"His points haven't risen by a single point! What was the point in doing that?!" He laughed.

Tony and Paul laughed.

(Snap!)

The Obelisks stopped laughing when Jason snapped his fingers and Sly slowly nodded, then started stumbling towards Chthonian Soldier 1.

"What are you doing?! Do you have a death wish or something?!" The blacknette explained in confusion.

The brunette rolled his eyes as Sly held up the ball as high as he could, before he threw it at the soldier, who was hit in the chest as he growled and sank to his knees.

Chthonian Soldier 1's ATK: 1300.

Chazz was stunned, as was everyone else.

"What happened?!" Elecmon gasped as he started at Jason.

No one noticed Asami staring at him in admiration.

And right on cue, Jaden spilled.

"Jailbird Costume lowers a monster's ATK equal to his own once per turn, the only down side is if he does this, he can't attack." The two-toned brunette explained then turned his gaze to his brother's.

He smirked when he noticed his brother had a spell in his hand.

"Unless the spell is destroyed." The Slifer added.

Jason showed his Mystical Space Typhoon spell card, destroyed the costume and freeing Sly from his binds.

"_Thanks, Jason._" The raccoon thanked as his normal attire appeared.

He then turned to his ninja-themed ancestor.

"_Let's get 'em Rioichi!_" Sly cheered.

"_Yes, Sly. Let's…_" Rioichi agreed.

Together, the two raccoon attacked the soldiers, Rioichi taking out 1 and Sly taking out 2.

Chazz: 1700

Jason: 2800

Suddenly, 2 swords appeared out of the dust clod and collided with Jason, forcing him to his knees.

"Jason!" Betamon gasped in Jaden's arms.

Chazz: 1700

Jason: 2100

"When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you receive the same amount of damage to your life-points, as I do. Now, I activate Chthonian Blast! Now, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of its ATK points." Chazz grinned.

"But you take the damage to, Chazz! I used to have a Chthonian Deck, so I know that!" Tami yelled.

"No, because I also play Ring of Defence! And I think I'll destroy Sly." The blacknette exclaimed and opened his other trap card.

"_Oh crud._" The raccoon in question muttered as he was destroyed.

Chazz: 1700

Jason: 1250

Jason frown as he signaled the end of his turn.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll refill your hand!" Louie giggled, drawing her next card.

"I activate Spell Book Inside The Pot! Now each of us can Draw 3 cards." She grinned as she and Jessica drew their new cards.

"I summon Elemental HERO Heat!" The raven-bluenette yelled as the same monster Jason used in his entrance exam last week appeared on her field (ATK:1600/DEF:1200).

"Due to his effect, he gains 200 ATK points for every HERO on the field, including himself." The Slifer grinned.

Elemental HERO Heat's ATK: 2000.

"I'll throw down 3 face-downs and that'll be it for now!" Louie smiled as she ended her turn.

"Why aren't you attacking me, Cyclops?" Jessica asked.

"Oh come on! I'm **giving** you a chance to win, Blondy!" The raven-bluenette exclaimed, pulling on her own hair.

Jessica couldn't believe the b****.

She refused to attack, activated whatever card she wanted, when she wanted (which was the last minute) and called her 'blondy'?!

This infuriated Jessica!

Louie wasn't taking her seriously, not in the slightest bit, she was just toying with her!

"_I'll show her that Jessica Jones is __**NOT**__ someone to be __**toyed**__ with!_" The blonde vowed in rage.

She drew her next card and was silently thankful Louie had refilled her hand. This gave her a huge advantage.

"_Cyclops wants an attack? I'll give her an attack!_" The Obelisk smirked in her mind.

"I set one monster in DEF mode." Jessica smiled, calmly placing a monster face-down.

"Then, I equip my Queen with Crown of Command!" She declared as a gold crown with red fabric appeared on the Queen's head.

"Now my Queen, attack that Terra Firma!" The blonde commanded.

Since Crown of Command made any monster that battled it lose 500 points, the Queen beat Terra Firma by 100 points.

Louie: 1400

Jessica: 4000

Due to the loss of one of her HEROs, Heat lost some points.

Elemental HERO Heat's ATK: 1800.

"Well, that's the end of him. And unless you pull out something soon, it'll be the end of you, too. I end my turn." The Obelisk smirked in victory.

"Alrighty, then… My turn!" The Slifer exclaimed and drew her next card.

"First, I reveal my face-down card: Call of the Haunted and I'll bring back my Shining with it!" The raven-bluenette yelled as her HERO reappeared.

"Now, I special summon Elemental HERO Wildheart!" She yelled as the tattooed Warrior appeared.

"Next, I reveal my other face-down: Hero Solidarity! I'll remove Woodsman and Ocean from play to destroy your set card and Crown of Command!" The one-eyed girl yelled as the cards were destroyed.

Jessica gasped.

"And since now I have two monsters out of play, Shining gains those new ATK points I told you about last time he was out!" Louie yelled.

Elemental HERO The Shining's ATK: 3200.

"Don't forget Heat! His points are gonna rise too now that I have 3 HEROs on the field!" The raven-bluenette grinned.

Elemental HERO Heat's ATK: 2200.

"First, I'll have Shining attack your Queen!" The one-eyed girl commanded.

Shining flew forward and collided with the icy Queen.

"_Thank… You…_" She gasped as she was destroyed.

Louie: 1400

Jessica: 2900

"Now, Heat'll attack your face-down monster!" She declared.

Heat ran forward and karate chopped Jessica's face-down monster, who was revealed to be a snowman with an evil look in his eyes but his snow was grey instead of white.

Another sign of abuse.

"Due to Snowman Eater's effect, you lose that precious Shining of yours, Cyclops!" Jessica cackled.

Just like she said, Shining was placed in the graveyard and Heat lost some points.

Elemental HERO Heat's ATK: 2000.

"But I'm not done yet!" Louie reminded Jessica.

"Go! Wildheart! Attack her directly!" The raven-bluenette commanded.

The tattooed Warrior swung his boomerang and it hit the blonde on her forehead, then returned to Wildheart's hand.

Louie: 1400

Jessica: 1400

"I place one card face-down and that'll be that." The one-eyed girl smirked.

"Nice moves, Lou!" Julie cheered.

Bastion nodded in agreement.

"Awesome!" Labramon cheered.

"Good job, Louie!" Tentomon added.

Jessica couldn't believe her eyes.

In one **single** turn, the Cyclops had turned everything around. How was that possible?!

"It's my turn!" Jessica yelled and drew her card, fiercely like an enraged lion.

There were no monsters on her field and if she didn't figure out a way to win soon, she'd be dead.

"I summon Cold Sleeper in DEF mode!" She declared as a huge capsule made of ice appeared on the field (ATK:100/DEF:800).

"Next, I play Pot of Greed!" The blonde yelled and drew two more cards.

A joyful smile and evil glimmer appeared on Jessica's face as she thought of a way to destroy the 'Cyclops' once and for all.

"I play Monster Reborn to summon back White Night Dragon!" She declared.

The beautiful Dragon reappeared on the field and looked completely miserable to be back.

Louie glared at Jessica for her obvious mistreatment of her cards.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" The Obelisk smirked.

"Great! I go!" Louie declared, drawing her card.

(Step. Step. Step.)

"Um… Louie. Sorry to interrupt but we gotta go!" Julie urged.

"Why? What's the rush?" Veemon asked, turning his head to the female blacknette.

"It's campus security. If they find us in here, we could all get expel." Labramon barked.

"What?! Why's that? We're students here, they can't just expel us!" Louie argued.

"Yes they can because the rules say no off hour arena Duels. Jessica knows this but I'm guessing she didn't tell you." Bastion explained, glaring slightly at the Obelisk.

Jessica blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go." Tany urged, as Page looked around in a panic.

"Fine. I'll Duel you later, Cyclops." Jessica grunted and left the arena with her cronies.

Suddenly, the one-eyed girl became slightly fearful and ran out the arena.

"Come on, we gotta warn Jace and the others." The raven-bluenette called over her shoulder.

Julie and Labramon nodded and began chasing the girl and her Dragon while Bastion and Tentomon just sighed and chased after their fellow Ra student/Digimon.

* * *

"About time." Chazz grumbled and drew his card.

"I activate the spell card: Spell book inside the Pot!" He declared.

Jason blinked.

"It means we draw 3 new cards, Mute." The blacknette growled.

The two Duelists drew their extra cards.

"Now, I play Premature Burial to revive my solider!" The Obelisk yelled as one of the Chthonian soldiers appeared and he lost some life points.

Chazz: 900

Jason: 1250

"But he won't be around for long cause now I sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General!" Chazz smirked as his soldier glowed and was replaced.

The new creature had a humanoid figure and was riding on horse-back (ATK:1800/DEF:1700).

"Now attack that ninja!" He commanded.

The General rode off to where Rioichi was waiting for his doom and the General sliced him through, reducing him to dust.

Chazz: 900

Jason: 1150

Jaden whistled.

"He's giving my brother a run for his money, I'll give him that." He admitted.

The two-toned brunette was now interested in Dueling Chazz, since he was seeing such an intense match taking place in front of him.

"He was the top student back at Duel Prep and for a reason." Elecmon nodded.

"He's also one of the top freshmen in the school." BlackGuilmon added.

Meanwhile, Alexis was silent.

She was surprised at the show of skills that came from Jason throughout the Duel. He was starting to show just because he was in red didn't mean he couldn't handle a match with an Obelisk. He and Jaden had also beaten Crowler in their entrance exams, which was an impressive show of their skills. It was a mistake for them both to be in red, if you asked her.

The blonde watched Jaden nodding approvingly at every move his brother had made so far in the Duel, his confidence in his brother touching her heart.

Meanwhile, Asami was intrigued at the show Jason was putting on.

She was now very interested to Duel him herself and she wasn't one to openly challenge people unless they proved to be worth her time.

And Jason was beginning to show up on her radar.

Jaden noticed which card his brother drew and grinned along with Betamon and Guilmon who also noticed the card.

"Jasonmon's won." Guilmon cheered under his breath.

"GUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSS!"

Shocked at the voice, and sudden comical crashing noises they heard in the background, the group turned around and saw Louie, Julie, Bastion and their Digimon all at the entrance, the Slifer wearing a cooking pot on her head.

"We gotta get out of here!" Veemon yelled, jumping off Louie's shoulders and running over to the group.

"Why? What's up, buddy?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Jasonmon's about to win!" Guilmon whined.

"Sorry boys and girls, but we gotta go! Jessica and Chazz tricked you!" Julie yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked in confusion.

"Who here knows that it's against school rules to use the arenas after schools over and we're gonna get expelled if we're caught?" Labramon barked.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"WHAT?!" Tami finally exclaimed.

Jason nodded in agreement with the pinknette and made some hand gestures.

"No! It's not a joke, Jace now come on! They're right around the corner!" Veemon urged.

Louie nodded.

"It's true, old chaps." Bastion warned them.

"So a Mr. Princeton over there happened to forget to tell you guys that?" Asami growled as she glared at said boy.

He blushed at being called out.

"First you pick on a mute and an injured girl, then you and your girlfriend try to get them both into serious trouble? How low can you get, Chazz?" The pinknette asked in pure disapproval and disgust.

"That is just not cool." The two-toned brunette glared.

Jason and Chazz stepped down from the arena, the Obelisk sneering at the Slifer.

"I saw what I came here to see. You're a sorry Duelist and you beating Crowler was just a fluke." He growled then turned his glare to Jaden.

"Jessica already obviously trashed the Cyclops so I'm coming after you next, Slacker." Chazz threatened.

With those being his parting words, he and his lackeys escaped.

"Can we go now?" Kyupimon asked.

No one objected and they all nodded to her request.

* * *

After briefly acting as ninjas, and Louie throwing away her cooking pot, the group of Digidestind and their Digimon were able to escape and were outside the main school building.

Alexis looked at Jaden as he, Syrus, Jason, Louie, Tami and their Digimon walked alongside her with Julie, Bastion and their partners behind them and Asami and Elecmon taking the rear.

Jason was still looking at his hand as he walked, Louie mirroring his actions exactly.

Jaden smiled appreciatively at the female Obelisk.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis. Probably wouldn't have made it without your help." He thanked her, slightly sheepishly.

"No problem." She said, smiling back.

The blonde cast an eye to Jason and Louie.

"Sorry your brother didn't get to finish his Duel with Chazz and by the look on Louie's face, she didn't get to finish her match with Jessica either." The Obelisk apologized.

Jaden shrugged.

"It's cool. I know just how it would've ended for Chazz, but how was it gonna end for Jessica, Lou?" He stated then asked, turning to the raven-bluenette at the last bit.

"Jessica had a few face-downs, White Night Dragon on the field and 1400 life points while I had Heat and Wildheart on the field, Lady Heat in my hand, Polymerisation, Heavy Storm and 1400 life points. With those cards, I could've destroyed Jessica's face-downs, fused my favorite hotties, summon Inferno, used his effect to make him stronger than Night Dragon, attack and destroy it, leaving her with 1100 life points and with her field empty, I could've attacked with Wildheart and win the Duel." The one-eyed girl shrugged.

Everyone stared at her eyes-wide.

"You're kidding?!" BlackGuilmon exclaimed

"It's true, ask them!" Veemon grinned.

Bastion and Julie nodded, along with their partners.

"Wow. But what about Jason? From my point of view, things could've gone either way but I heard you mutter that he had won." Asami questioned.

Jaden grinned.

"Come here, Jason." He called.

The brunette, little bluenette, little pinknette and their partners walked over to the two-toned brunette and his red dinosaur.

"Show the lady the two cards in your hand that woulda won you the Duel." The Slifer smirked at his younger brother.

He smirked back and selected two cards, showing them off to the Obelisks, Ras and their partners.

The first card was Monster Reborn and the second had a picture of a train track and a pair of feet sliding across it, as if it were on a skateboard.

Louie grinned and pointed at the second spell card

"This one's called Rail Walk. If Tennessee Cooper is on the field and this card is play, he can attack the opponent directly and I'm guessing that Tennessee was blasted like usual and sent to the graveyard at some point in the Duel. Am I right?" She asked, smirking like a fox.

Jason nodded and the Obelisks' and Ras' eyes widened along with their partners.

"If Jason brought Tennessee back from the graveyard, he could've played this, attacked Chazz directly and won the Duel." Jaden explained.

Jason and Louie beamed with pride as he was handed his cards back from the pinknette in blue, their fingers touching slightly.

Jason swore, he felt something shock his fingers.

Louie saw it in both their eyes.

And she grinned like a proud mother.

"So, Jason and Louie won." Cutemon gasped in awe.

Two Slifers would've beaten two Obelisks if they had been given enough time to play their cards.

Jaden nodded.

"Yep." He grinned.

He then turned to the two Obelisks, two Ras and their partners.

"See ya." The two-toned brunette grinned.

Jason, Louie and their partners, who were in their arms, waved goodbye and Syrus, Tami and their partners started walking back to their dorm.

"Well, we best be getting back, Julie." Bastion advised, stunned.

"Yeah." Julie nodded, also stunned.

And with that, they and their partners were gone.

Alexis and Asami turned to each other as their partners started up at them in amusement.

"Jason and Louie technically beat Chazz and Jessica." Asami stated.

"Yeah… So?" Alexis wondered and then smirked, knowingly.

"You wanna Duel them." The blonde realized.

"Just like how you wanna Duel Jaden." The pinknette countered.

Alexis nodded.

"What do you say we have a little match with the Yuki twins?" Asami offered.

She was smirking in excitement at the thought of a possibly good Duel.

The other girl nodded as she and their partners began walked back to their dorm, six words slipping through her mouth that was up turned in a smirk:

"You read my mind, best friend."

End of Chapter 2 of Supreme King Jaden and Shadow Knight Louie

1: **That was a LittleKuriboh joke there that was used in his Deleted Scenes videos.**

2: **Another LK joke there.**

OAN: **Jason's Deck introduced. This chapter was mostly to show off his cards. We'll get more Jaden Dueling starting next time.**

**I won't fully follow the Anime. I'll branch off here and there to add in original stuff for character and relationship development. In case you couldn't figure it out, the two main pairings will be JadenXAlexis (FiancéShipping) and JasonXAsami (SignShipping).**

**As Jason's cards are revealed, I'll show you there stats in the ending AN for you to see. **

**A tag team Duel between Jason and Jaden VS Asami and Alexis will go on next time.**

AN: **I'm sorry guys, but right now I don't have the time to spend on putting in the Card Stat, but as soon as I do have time, I'll update and put it in. Promise.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the way I wrote your Duels, guys.**

**Sorry if anyone got confused and Louie's song at the beginning that she sang to Veemon was one I made up.**

**Hope you like it and see ya round.**

Next Time: Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 3: Tag Team of Love! Lost Letters**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck ideas. I own Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight idea and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Thanks a bunch to everyone for the support of this story. It really means a lot to me that people are loving this. It also means a lot to me that Jason and his Deck got a bunch of positive feedback. It's cool you guys like Jason since I have things in mind for him that'll blow your mind; him and Jaden both. I already have 4 Seasons mapped out in my head so I just need time to sit down and write the individual chapters out. Hope you guys keep giving me awesome support so I will sit down and write!**

**Without further ado, here comes the first Tag Duel of the series: The Yuki Twins VS Alexis and Asami. It's sure to be fun times for them all.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **Here's chapter three and I hope you like it guys.**

**I hope I did a good job of doing Chazz VS Jason/Jessica VS Louie last time 'cause I'm not all that good when it comes to the Duels.**

**And I hope you guys liked the LittleKuriboh joke I put in last time and I hope Louie's little prank on Tony was enjoyable and I'm sorry if anyone felt offended by it in anyway. It was just for a laugh.**

**Hope you like it.**

**And thanks for all the faves, reviews and follows!**

Chapter 3-

The next morning after Jason's Duel with Chazz and Louie's Duel with Jessica, the new students of Duel Academy were sitting in their first class of the day with, unfortunately, Crowler as the teacher for the first hour. Jaden, Jason and Louie were doing their best to ignore the glares their teacher sent them when he walked into the room, focusing on their desks or playing around with the sleeves/collars of their jackets while Louie was writing song lyrics and tunes she had in her head.

Half her face maybe gone but she still loved music and was hoping to be a singer if she lived long enough and Dueling as a pro didn't work out for her.

They still couldn't believe he wasn't letting go their victory over him at the entrance exams. Any other rational person would accept the loos and get on with their lives, but not Crowler it seemed. He looked to be devious and was planning something dangerous for the trio, if the evil glimmer in his eyes wasn't a dead give-away.

They didn't care thought.

They had dealt with a far more frightening group of people in their youth then Crowler, so none of them were worried.

"Alright, settle down now!" The cross-dresser instructed.

As the class quietened, he set down his briefcase on the desk next to his.

"I'll be your first teacher for the day Dr. Vellian Crowler. I'll be teaching you the different types of cards there are in your Decks. Now, who would like to explain the different types of cards?" Crowler asked as he scanned the students.

Then, he spotted Louie fiddling with her pen and not paying any attention.

"Why don't you, Miss. Minamoto?" He suggested.

"Humm? Did you say something Professor Gay? Or were you trying to get Chazz to make out with you? Cause, no offence to anyone here who is Gay or a Yaoi fan, I'd rather not see that happening on the first day of classes." She stated, causing the class to snicker. (**1**)

Slightly infuriated and completely humiliated, he turned his attention back to searching the Obelisk area, of course.

Then his eyes fell on a newly named "Queen of Obelisk".

"How about you Miss. Rhodes?" Crowler asked a blonde.

Alexis nodded and rose from her seat.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped into 'Normal Monster' cards, 'Fusion Monster' cards, 'Ritual Monster' cards, 'Effect Monster' cards, 'Trap' cards and 'Spell' cards. 'Trap' cards can be divided into 'Normal Traps', 'Counter Traps' and 'Continues Traps'. 'Spell' cards can be separated into 'Normal Spells', 'Continues Spells', 'Equip Spells', 'Quick-Play Spells', 'Ritual Spells' and 'Field Spells'." She answered with confidence.

Crowler clapped happily when she finished.

"Perfect! Well done Alexis! Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks." He stated snobbishly, puffing up his chest in pride.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." The blonde said and sat back down, sharing a nob with Asami.

All the Digimon couldn't hide in class so they were hanging out at their partner's dorm rooms.

"Now then, who shall we question next?" The cross-dresser asked himself.

For this one, he turned to the Slifers, hoping to humiliate one of the Yuki twins. He had learned the hard way that Louie was not someone to ask for questions, so he had to think of another way to upset them.

Then he remembered that Jason was mute. And he smirked.

"Jason Yuki!" He called.

Surprised at being addressed, Jason looked up from Louie's lyrics and stared at Crowler.

Jaden and Louie shared a quick look and nodded.

This had to be bad.

"Would you mind **speaking** to the class and **telling **us what a Field Spell is?" Crowler asked, tauntingly.

Jason's friends and family were angered by this but everyone else found it funny.

Jaden and Louie were the angriest out of everyone and to see their brother looking so embarrassed and ashamed of something that was completely out of his control fueled their rage and kicked it into overdrive.

The newly named "Slifer King" and "Slifer Warrior" slammed their hands on the desk in front of them.

"**You know my brother can't tell you…**" Louie started, a cold and sharp edge in her voice as her bangs hid her eye.

"Yet you call him out and ask him to speak anyway…" Jaden continued, that same cold edge that was in Louie's voice was just as sharp as it was in his.

Chills ran down everyone's backs as the duo's ancient powers began to slip in, turning the room colder at Louie's command and the lights dimmed ever so slightly at Jaden's will, both their eyes turning honey-gold.

"**Just because he beat you in a Duel…**" The Slifer Warrior continued.

"You want to make him look like a fool in front of everyone." The Slifer King finished.

They smirked.

"**You wanna know what the best part is?**" The raven-bluenette asked.

"He wasn't even using his real Deck." The two-toned brunette answered.

"It was the Deck **I**/Lou had given** them**/us over 5 years ago. So in a way, **I**/Louie beat you, too." They said in perfect synchronization.

The duo took a sick sense of satisfaction at the look of fear on Crowler's face after that revelation.

Both of them would love to tell them about their victories last night and Louie wanted nothing more than to get Jessica's Deck away from her. But they knew they might get in trouble for Dueling at the right place but the wrong time, so they kept that bit of information secret.

"Just remember that I beat you too." Jaden said, glaring at the 'good doctor'.

"**And in one turn, no less.**" 'Louie' added, also glaring and revealing her one golden eye.

"**So **if** you **wanna** pick **on** one **of** us.**" They said together, each placing one of their hands on one of Jason's shoulders in reassurance.

As they said this, all positive emotions drained from their faces and were replaced by nothing but anger and rage as three simple words slipped through their mouth:

"Pick **on** m**e**."

With that said and done, the Slifer duo sat back down in their seats, their hands still on Jason's shoulders.

The brunette gave them both a grateful smile each, which the raven-bluenette returned with a thumbs-up and the two-toned brunette returned with a nod as their eyes returned to their original colors: sky-blue and chocolate-brown.

None of them noticed Alexis smiling down on them from the top seats.

Asami noticed of course but decided not to ask her about it. Knowing the blonde would chew her out for it.

Instead, the pinknette turned her attention to the brunette.

Jason was looking down at his desk and leaning against the wall, as if he was trying to sink into it and hide after being humiliated by Crowler like that.

The newly named "Princess of Obelisk" felt bad for the newly named "Prince of Slifer". It wasn't his fault he was mute.

Meanwhile, the blonde teacher wasn't so sentimental.

"_That is it! I will not have these Slackers at my school for another second! I will see to it that they are expelled immediately!_" He though as he glared at the two Slifer Royals and their loyal Warrior.

Feeling his glare on her, Louie willed her eye to become gold as she sent a challenging glare at the Doctor.

He hissed at her, but then went back to the lesson.

* * *

After scraping through Crowler's class, the Slifer trio along with Tami and Syrus were now in their second class, which was thankfully with Professor Banner.

They all knew the Slifer head teacher wouldn't be a pain in their a**.

Some of the Obelisks sent notes and spit-balls at Louie for the comment she made about their head teacher but she didn't both turning around to let them see her teary-eye.

They all stopped immediately when Jaden and Jason stood up for her, arms out and both glaring daggers at the Obelisks who were hurting their 'sister'.

When the group stopped, the Slifer King and Slifer Prince sat down next to their Warrior.

"Lousy b******s." Jaden muttered as Jason nodded his head in agreement.

The raven-bluenette was just staring at her lap with her Song-Book and pencil in hand, trying to have an excuse not to have to look at the Obelisks.

"Louie."

Looking up at the call of her name, Louie looked at Jaden and Jason.

"Don't let them get to you. If you do then they win." The two-toned brunette warned his 'sister'.

The brunette nodded in agreement as Tami silently listen and Syrus tried his best to give them privacy.

"I know, guys. I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you." Louie said, shame all over her face.

Jason made some hand gestures, telling her:

"_Don't start with that burden junk again. It wasn't your fault._"

"Jason's right Lou. It's not your fault you were shot." Jaden told her.

At that, Syrus and Tami gasped, causing some of the class to look at them in confusion.

Banner looked at the stunned "Slifer Princess" and "Slifer Captain" as Louie had called them.

"Syrus?" The dark-haired man called.

The little bluenette stood up in panic at being addressed by his teacher.

"Yes?" He asked, shakily waiting to get chewed out for interrupting the class.

Tami felt like biting her nails, but held in the urge.

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, would you?" Banner requested, a gentle smile on his face.

"Um… Pharaoh?" The Captain and Princess questioned, the later tilting her head in confusion.

"Unless you are minoring as a scratching post." The teacher joked.

A "meow" was heard and Syrus, Tami, Louie, Jason and Jaden looked down to see the cat from the Slifer Red Dorm, now identified as Pharaoh.

The class giggled, but not in a mocking way like they did before when Jason was humiliated.

But the raven-bluenette wasn't taking any chances.

"Awwww! I love cats!" Louie squealed.

She then picked up Pharaoh, placed him on her lap and started stroking him, gently digging her nails into the feline's fir as she ran her hand from his neck to his back, the cat purring in pleasure.

Banner chuckled.

"Well, it seems he loves you too, Louie. Considering he never warms up to people this fast." He informed her.

"Really?" She asked, looking up curiously, but didn't stop stroking him.

Banner nodded.

"Then I'll take that as a sign of good fortune!" Louie sang, causing the class to laugh at her now.

"How cute. The Mummy loves kitties." Jessica called mockingly.

"Ya know something, Jess? I've spent the last 5 years of my life with a pack of giant wolves that could kill you with two words, so I suggest you watch your tongue. I wouldn't ask for them to take care of my problems for me, but if they knew someone or something was hurting their Chibi-Hunter… Well, let's just say you'll be wishing to face the powers of Hell itself rather than those fellas in a bad mood." Louie chuckled, still stroking Pharaoh and winked at her fellow Digi-Slifers.

When she was injured, DemiVeemon had taken her to the Digital World and she lived in a village of Garurumon, she had been pretty popular there. Though she stayed in their homes when she was sick, most of the time, she was in the real world looking for work and trying to do things alone since even though she was missing half her face she wanted to be an independent young woman.

Unlike her parents, who were so sick and drunk all the time they were around and needed Louie to look after them while Hikari wasted her time on the phone.

There was no way Louie was going to let herself turn into something like that.

Ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his office, Crowler was writing a letter with his quill-pen since he had already finished his other two.

"How dare those Slifer Slackers, Jaden and Louie, make a mockery of me in front of my class like that!" The cross-dresser growled in rage.

Once he was finished with his letter, he placed it in an envelope.

"That'll be the last mistake they make at this Academy along with their brother." He smirked to himself.

Then he reached into a draw and pulled out a small piece of paper that had a heart sticker on it.

Crowler pealed the sticker off it's paper and put it on the envelop to seal it.

"Ah. This'll teach her!" He smirked and placed the heart-sealed envelope on the other ones that were sealed with a kiss.

Back in the boys' locker room, Crowler was sneaking around, giggling to himself.

"Now, to plant the bait where Jaden and Jason will be sure to find it, then I'll go and take care of Louie." Crowler sniggered, as he checked all the lockers.

He stopped at one, smirking in triumphant.

"Ah, his shoes." The cross-dresser mussed.

He placed one of the lip-sealed envelopes on top of Jaden's Slifer boats, snickering to himself as he opened the other locker and did the same thing when he saw Jason's shoes.

Once the cross-dresser left, Syrus arrived.

"Lousy girl's lockers!" He yelled, skidding to a halt.

Poor Syrus had accidentally walked into the girls' locker room, however before he could get hit by one of the girls or see anything he ran away, screaming a little.

"They should make the sign bigger!" The bluenette remarked, attempting to pull his boats off while he was still standing.

Syrus went to one of the lockers and opened it, sighing.

"Hey, those are Jaden's sneakers. Looks like he's still borrowing my locker." He sighed.

The little bluenette grabbed Jaden's Slifer boats and pulled them out of the locker, noticing a letter fall as he did so.

Curiously, Syrus reached down and grabbed the lip-sealed letter.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus gasped, looking at the letter and noticing the seal.

For a second, Syrus looked around, trying to see if anyone was watching him, but once he noticed the cost was clear, he slipped in between 2 columns of lockers.

"Someone wrote me a letter? Wonder what it says." He muttered to himself, as he opened the letter.

_Since the moment I first saw you I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight at the girl's dorm, _

_Endearingly, Alexes Rodes_

Syrus gasped.

He had read the letter out-loud to himself and stumbled, landing on his butt from the shock that 'Alexis Rhodes' was in love with him.

"Oh boy this sure is a lot better then what my Mom usually writes me." The little bluenette gasped, looking at the ceiling in a thoughtful way.

Syrus could all but imagine it.

_Alexis and he, running though a flower field, the wind blowing pink flowers towards Alexis as she ran to him and the same flowers were also going Syrus's way._

"_Syrus…" Alexis called, slowly the same way one would yell in a romantic movie or a love story._

"_Alexis…" Syrus called, mirroring her tone and speed perfectly._

_They met half-way and embraced each other, as if true lovers._

"_Syrus… Be mine…" Alexis requested, in a love-sick tone._

"Oh I'm yours." Syrus, in the real world, promised with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

Crowler snuck into the girls' locker room and repeated himself once more, leaving just as soon as he was done.

He never noticed the Louie was there, watching him.

Since the raven-bluenette was missing half her face, she wasn't allowed to do PE with the group so she had decided to use the time to set up some pranks for the Obelisk Blue students who she saw mocking Jason and then came back just in time to see Crowler coming and leaving.

When she couldn't hold her curiosity any longer, she looked in the locker the blonde had assumed was Louie's and opened it, seeing the letter and reading the message inside.

_My dear Luy,_

_From the moment I met you I've been in love with you. Please meet me at the Obelisk Boy's dorm tonight._

_Dearly, Zanne Truesdal_

"Okay, now that is just pathetic Crowler." Louie muttered in annoyance.

She had heard the girls talking about the Kaiser of the school: Zane Truesdale and he seemed like an impressive Duelist but when she talked to Syrus about him, since they had the same last name she suspected they were related, he said that Zane was his big brother but he wasn't a very good one. (**2**)

But before she could start pranking him to hell for hurting Syrus and making him have a low self-esteem, the little bluenette asked her not to do anything to him and to keep it a secret for now.

Since she respected her newly adopted little brother and Slifer Captain, she agreed to the terms and left Zane alone.

For the moment.

The raven-bluenette growled at the letter in annoyance and stuffed it under her butt and then grabbed her bock, going back to reading the last birthday present Jason had gotten her: 'The Red Pyramid' by Rick Riordan. (**3**)

The book was about two siblings, Sadie and Carter Kane, who were the blood of the Pharaohs and were the temporary Godlings (hosts for the Gods) for the two Egyptian Gods: Isis and Horus while their father was hosting Osiris and was captured by the evil God Set, who was trying to destroy the world or a whole continent to create enough chaos to free an evil snake from his binds.

Louie had read the bock over 10 times, so she knew the important things about it almost all too well.

After reading for the next few moments, the girls started coming in.

"Hey, Cyclops!"

Looking up in boredom, Louie just sighed when she saw Jessica standing over her.

"What makes you think you're so special that you can skip PE? Hummmmmm?" The blonde asked in a prep-ish way.

"Hello? Missing half my face." The raven-bluenette stated, in a 'duh' tone and pointed at her face that was wrapped in bandages.

"Honestly thought, I would love to do PE." She added, shocking almost all the girls in the locker room.

"You? A Slifer who get's to miss out on the worst class wants to do the class she's missing?!" Jessica asked in shock.

"Yeah. I used to be a long-jump champion and jumped over 3 meters on my first time trying, but now I can't do that because of my injury. It sucks!" Louie protested, pouting in annoyance.

The blonde, red-eyed girl just stared at her but then huffed and walked away.

But then, Louie had an idea.

She pulled the letter out from under her and held it mockingly.

"Oh and this is for you." The Slifer Warrior chuckled.

"What?!" The Obelisk gasped and turned around.

"I saw some guy sneak in here and stuff it in your locker, but it fell out so I decided to give it to you when you came back." Louie smiled, a friendly and honest smile on her face that would make even Jaden believe her.

She did such a good poker-face.

Jessica huffed and snatched the letter from Louie while she got up, grabbed her book and walked out of the room, hearing Jessica scream like a fan-girl (obviously not noticing it was addressed to someone else) and she started rambling about being "Zaney-poo's new girlfriend" or something.

Louie almost felt sorry for Zane now.

Almost, being the key word.

This would be very interesting.

* * *

A while later, out on Obelisk lake, a very cheerful Syrus was rowing a boat to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm.

"Alexis! I'm coming for you my darling! I'm coming!" The little bluenette yelled in glee, having not realised his mistake yet.

But at his destination, Crowler was preparing for his master plan.

Dressed in a dark wet-suit, the cross-dresser used a pair of crow-bars to break the chains to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm gate and snuck in.

He ran from bush to bush until he was in front of the girls' pool.

* * *

In one of the rooms, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon, who turned out to be roommates, were preparing for bed when Mindy and Jasmine walked in.

"Hey Alexis, Asami, wanna chill out in the Obelisk waiting pool?" Jasmine asked, coolly.

"No thanks." Asami stated.

"We'll wait and the guys'll rage. I'm not in the mood for a game of tackle-Marco-polo." Alexis stated.

"Me neither." The dark blonde agreed.

"Hello? Girls' dorm? No guys allowed, remember?" Jasmine asked, slightly snobbishly.

Alexis looked at her roommate, receiving a nod.

"Fine. I could use some chill out time anyway." Asami sighed.

"Great!" Mindy cheered.

* * *

Back with the PhD, he was going over his plan.

"This will be perfect! Thanks to those phoney love-letters I wrote…" Crowler trailed as he played his plan out in his head.

"Jaden and Jason will show up, looking for Alexis and Asami, but all they'll find is trouble instead. Once they arrives, I'll snap a picture of them. And then… I will've caught them both red-handed of breaking campus rules. They will be ruined. And when Louie finds her little love note… She'll come running to meet her prince, but then, the flood lights will catch her out in the open and she'll be expelled for trespassing." Crolwer cackled, as the images ran though his head.

Back with our young blue-haired male Slifer, he just docked his boat and jumped onto shore, prepared to meet with Alexis.

He ran straight through the gate, not realizing it was already open since he was far too excited to see the blonde-haired Queen of Obelisk Blue.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls' waiting pool, Alexis, Asami, Jasmine and Mindy were all sitting in the pool, wearing dark blue bikinis and just talking and relaxing.

"That was nice for Jaden and Louie to stand up for Jason in class today. Crowler had a lot of nerve to pick on him like that." Alexis told the three girls, since the Digimon were in the girls' room.

"The poor boy is mute and he felt he needed to be called out in front of everyone…" Asami added, her pity for the mute Yuki boy growing after seeing the way he was treated today.

"Still, I wonder why Louie has to wear those bandages around her eye like that." She admitted, picturing and imagining a few reasons why.

"You gotta feel bad for Jason. I mean, did you see how embarrassed he looked when Crowler all but shouted that he was mute? I thought he would die from the laughter." Jasmine agreed.

"And Jaden's eyes were so dreamy." Mindy gushed in a love-struck tone.

Unfortunately for Louie and Jaden, the blacknette had seen their eyes shifting to the gold of their ancestry. The golden rage in his eyes made the Obelisk Lady Royal die inside from how attractive he looked.

Fortunately, none of the other three girls believed her and explained over about a million times that she was just imagining it and that his eyes were brown, not rageful golden. They just decided to stop wasting their breath already and just leave her alone to her fancies.

"Still… I am curious at how good they all really are. Louie pasted her exam before I got there but after Jaden's entrance exams, I wanna see just how good he is myself." The blonde Queen admitted.

"Jason and Louie sparked my interest when I saw his Duel and heard from Julie and Bastion about her Duel. Sure both were cut short, but from what Jaden and Louie told us, they would've creamed Chazz and Jessica. They've got skills and I wanna test those skills against my own." The pink-haired Princess smirked.

And they were about to be given their chance to Duel the Yuki twins.

* * *

As Crowler lay in wait, he heard a rusting of leaves and looked to his left.

He ducked down into the bush as Syrus walked by, unknown to Crowler.

"Come Jaden, right into my trap like the Slifer Sap you are." He sniggered to himself, as he looked through a hole in the bush.

But much to his horror and surprise, Syrus walked by instead.

"Alexis!" The little bluenette called.

Out of shock and horror, Crowler jumped out of his bush, holding his face like a girl.

"THAT'S NOT JADEN OR JASON! IT'S THAT OTHER SLACKER!" The cross-dresser exclaimed.

Unfortunately for the boys, one of the Obelisks was walking around and noticed the commotion.

"Who's there?" She called, softly.

Crowler turned around in shock and yelped.

Suddenly, 3 more girls arrived on the scene and saw him.

"It's a boy!" One of them exclaimed.

"I am not a boy! I'm a man-I mean-Oh just forget it!" Crowler stuttered, as he hid his face in his hands.

He then turned around and ran away, then slipped and fell in the lake.

However, Syrus was oblivious to the danger until he was surrounded and pinned down by the girls.

"Let go, please." He whimpered, helplessly.

Noticing he hadn't be hurt yet, Syrus looked up and was met by Jasmine's and Mindy's glaring faces, the two girls wearing towns around their bodies.

"Not until you tell us…" Jasmine trailed.

"Why you're here." Mindy finished.

"And it better be good." They added.

* * *

After Syrus was tied with ropes around his hands, he was taken to the main-hallway in the girls' Dorm to have a serious talk with Mindy, Jasmine, Alexis, Asami and the Digimon.

After Syrus explained his reasons of coming, Mindy giggled.

"A love letter from Alexis?" She asked, finding it hilarious that Syrus was so naive.

"You're got to be kidding." Jasmine groaned.

"Yep! Ask her." Syrus chimed, winking at Alexis as he said this and laughed a little at the end.

Asami looked at Alexis for a moment, having a silent conversation and both nodded to each other.

This was a practical joke. It had to be.

"Umm… Hello? Like Alexis is really tall and you're really short, she's really good at Dueling and you're really not, she's really hot-" Jasmine's talk down was cut short.

"But it's true, just read it." Syrus begged.

He reached into his jacket's pockets and pulled out the letter he found in his locker.

"Look, see." The little bluenette said, proudly.

Mindy swiped the note out of Syrus's hands and opened it up, showing it to the girls.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right there." Alexis said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Sorry Syrus, but I think someone is yanking your chain here." Mindy stated, snobbishly.

"So, then, you don't love me?" Syrus asked, looking heart-broken.

Asami sent the little bluenette a small sympathetic look, but no one noticed it.

"Hey, hold on, this note is addresses to Jaden Yuki." Jasmine gasped.

"What? Jaden? But…" Syrus yelped, looking even more heart-broken.

To silence all doubt, Jasmine showed the little bluenette the letter, Syrus sinking back in depression and sweat-dropped.

Once she was sure it wasn't needed anymore, BlackGuilmon took the note and looked at the spelling.

_Jayden Yuky_

"Jaden's name isn't spelled right, either." She growled, crunching the letter in her hand.

Alexis looked at her Dino, receiving a nod.

"_Crowler is dead._" BlackGuilmon though in hatred, knowing he must've pulled this.

"So I can't even get a fake love-letter." Syrus sighed, looking at the ground again.

"I'm sorry, Syrus." Alexis apologized.

"Me too." Syrus also apologized.

"I guess there's no reason to keep you here if you were played." Elecmon piped up.

"I don't by it." Jasmine suddenly stated.

"What?" Mindy asked.

"He could've written the note to have an excuse to come here." The orange-haired girl suggested, suspicion in her voice.

"What are you saying? Should we report him for trespassing?" The dark-haired girl asked.

"He was tricked, it's not his fault." Asami frowned.

Mindy and Jasmine were dead serious. But she knew her sister doesn't make friends with perverts, so Syrus wasn't a pervert and that meant he couldn't have done that.

"Girls! Just what on Earth is going on down there?!"

Shocked, Asami looked up and saw Fontaine was there, but it seemed, she hadn't seen Syrus or the Digimon.

Yet.

The girls freaked slightly.

"Down!" Asami hissed, pointing towards Syrus.

Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis did as they were told and hid Syrus by Jasmine and Mindy siting on his back and Alexis blocking Fontaine's view with her body as BlackGuilmon hid under the stares with Elecmon.

The Obelisks laughed, nervously while watching as their head-mistress peered over the railing.

"Alright, what's up?" Fontaine asked in a suspicious tone.

"You guys are heavy." Syrus whimpered under the weight of the two girls.

The orange-heard turned around.

"Beg your pardon." Jasmine hissed.

The black-head also turned.

"Maybe you're just bridal." Mindy growled.

The two girls turned back around as Alexis shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands in an "I don't know" manner.

"Gee, sorry Mrs. Fontaine." Alexis apologized, an almost sheepish smile on her face.

"We'll make sure to keep a lid on things." Asami added, also slightly sheepish.

"Well, I should hope so it's nearly midnight! And I have to teach the laddies in the morning." The head-mistress yelled and walked away.

Once Fontaine was gone, the Digimon moved from their hiding place and the girls moved away from Syrus.

"So what now?" Jasmine asked, turning to face the blonde Queen.

"I'll tell you what now, girls." Alexis smiled, turning to look at all 3 girls.

She then crossed her arms and turned her body around to look at the little bluenette.

"I say we use Sy here as a kind of bait to get Jaden and Jason over here…" She trailed.

"For what?" The blacknette asked.

"Remember what we were discussing before?" The blonde asked.

"We're gonna find out just how good Jaden and Jason really are." She stated and then turned to the pinknette.

Who smirked in excitement.

"You up for a little Tag-Duel?" Alexis asked.

"You know it." Asami nodded.

* * *

By now, Guilmon had arrived behind the Slifer Red Dorm where Jaden, Jason, Betamon and Veemon were talking.

A little while ago, when Syrus just up-ed and left, Louie had run out immediately and was searching frantically for the little bluenette, fearing that a Digimon had something to do with it.

"Guys!" The red-Dino called, softly but firmly.

The dragon, fish hybrid and the humans looked up and gasped.

"Louie!" Jaden, Veemon and Betamon exclaimed and ran over.

Guilmon handed Louie over to Jaden, the boy holding her up against himself with her head on his shoulder and her arms in her lap while Jaden's arms held Louie's modal-like figure tightly, one under her legs and the other supporting her back.

"What happened?!" The two-toned brunette demanded, louder and fiercer then he meant.

"She ran for 2 hours, then when Louiemon stopped she threw up and fainted, but I court her before she could hurt herself." The red-Dino explained, calmly.

Realizing the tone he had used, Jaden's gaze softened and he sent an apologetic look towards his partner.

"Sorry, boy. I just hate it when she does this." He sighed, hating himself for possibly causing his partner pain.

The red-Dino giggled.

"No apologies needed, Jadenmon. It's obvious that you care about her more than anything except Jasonmon and me. And we all know it's vies-versa with Louiemon." Guilmon advised, smirking a small happy smirk.

Jaden nodded with a grateful smile, thankful that he hadn't harmed his partner and that he understood.

The two-toned brunette honestly didn't think even he knew how much Louie cared for him, but he knew she and Jason were more then everything to him.

The Slifer King carried the Slifer Warrior to his room, while the Slifer Prince opened the door and the Digimon waited out-side.

"What happened to Lou/Aneki?!" Chumley and Tami gasped at the sight of the usually energetic, now unconscious and ill girl.

"She puked and passed out." Jaden exclaimed shortly, putting her on his bed.

He knelt down to her level and turned her head to the side, opening her mouth with his hands while Jason went under the desk to grab a bucket.

Once he had it, the brunette handed it to the two-toned brunette and placed the bucket under her head, just as the raven-bluenette began to steer.

Groaning groggily, she opened her sky-blue eye that instantly locked with two sets of chocolate-brown eyes filled with worry.

"Jay? Jace? Where's-" She was cut off.

"They're outside but we still haven't found Sy yet. Sorry, sis." He interrupted her before she let the name of a Digimon slip out in the wrong company.

Realizing her near mistake, Louie instantly shut her mouth tight and held the fabric of the red blanket tightly in her hand, turning her knuckles white and closing her eye tight.

Gently, Jason placed his creamy-skinned hand over Louie's shaking and now white-skinned hand, holding it gently and reassuringly.

She opened her eye as he made some hand movements.

"_Lou, it'll be okay. Even if Sy's there he'll live. Nothing bad was happening last time we checked and I'm sure nothing bad will happen just because he's there._"

Jason then leaned down and placed a gently brotherly kiss on Louie's hand while Jaden gave her head a brotherly pat, hoping to sooth her before the tears in her eye got the best of her.

They knew she hated crying.

"We'll find him, Lou. I swear." The Slifer King declared, confidently, gently and reassuringly all at the same time as the Slifer Prince nodded with him.

Louie opened her eye she hadn't realised she'd closed and a single tear running down her face that was decorated with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Jay. Thank you, Jace." The raven-bluenette whispered.

Jaden smiled and winked at her.

"Just rest for a little, 'kay?" He requested.

Louie smiled back and giggled.

"Fine, fine. But the second I hear about where he is, I'm running there weather you like it or not." She told him, seriously but had a little playfulness in her eye.

The owner of the chocolate-brown eyes nodded as a sky-blue eye closed softly.

Suddenly, as if on cue to ruin the peaceful moment between the three, Jaden's PDA went off.

Getting up off the floor, Jaden went over and picked up the little device on the desk, bringing it to his face.

The screen changed, showing a static covered screen and a sound message.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Jaden strained his ears carefully, making sure he would hear every word correctly.

"**We have your roommate, Syrus, hostage. If you want him back, come to the girls' dorm now with Louie and your brother.**" A voice Tami recognised as Asami's "ro-bo" voice said and the message ended.

Having heard the message, Louie glared at her pillow, not knowing it was Asami who had been talking and then got up and purposely hit her head on the bunk-bed.

"WHOA!" Jaden gasped and Jason pulled Louie away before she hurt herself.

"Are you stupid? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is for you?! What's your deal?" The two-toned brunette asked in with worry and slight anger in his voice.

"I'm hitting my head against the wall because I got a fake love-letter from Crowler and I didn't warn you guys that he might try the same thing with you and now Syrus is in some deep, stupid s***." The raven-bluenette growled.

Then, Jason seemed to mentally slap himself as he started 'telling' them about the letter he found, but knew wasn't real and he had ripped to shreds, when he opened his locker after class. It was apparently from Asami but her name hadn't been spell correctly.

"You think Crowler though Sy's locker was Jay's and he put it in there and when Sy found it he went to meet up with the 'admirer'?" Louie asked, a rather serious expression on her face.

Jason nodded, feeling guilty that he hadn't warned his friend before he could get in trouble.

"Don't feel bad, Jace. I saw my letter first and I should've told you but I couldn't find the time between getting spit-balls thrown at my head and pranking the moron's sorry a**es back." Louie said, growling when she spoke of thee Obelisk Blues who had harmed her friends.

"We're gonna get him back together." Jaden promised.

"I'm coming too." Tami stated, speaking up for the first time with Kyupimon on her shoulder and Cutemon in her lap.

The slightly older teens nodded and ran out the door where their partners were waiting.

* * *

Back out on Obelisk Lake, Crowler surfaced with a breathing tube in his hand.

"You try to expel three kids and the entire world turns against you." He growled, highly angered by the situation.

Then, the cross-dresser looked to his left and saw Jaden, Jason, Tami, Louie and a few toys in a boat together, heading for the girls' dorm, with Jaden and Louie rowing, the girl slightly glaring at the Dorm.

"You're a little late." Crowler remarked.

Then he growled.

"But why is that Slifer brat Louie here?" The cross-dresser hissed.

Jaden and Louie continued to row, the raven-bluenette continued to glare at the dorm her friend was trapped in.

"_Don't worry, Ototo_ _… I'm coming._" She thought. (**4**)

* * *

After a few moments, the Slifers and their Digimon docked to see Mindy, Jasmine, Asami, Alexis, Elecmon, BlackGuilmon and Syrus, the little Slifer been held hostage.

"Hi guys." The little bluenette sighed.

"Hey. So what exactly is going on here?" Jaden greeted then asked as he and Jason climbed out of the boat.

Louie and Tami, along with the Digital Monsters, soon followed.

"Well, to make a long story short: I'm basically a big loser." Syrus said, his voice full of sadness and disappointment.

Tami, Cutemon and Kyupimon looked at him in pity.

"You're friend here…" The orange-haired girl trailed.

"Trespassed into the girls' campus." The black-haired girl finished.

"It's not like that." The little bluenette protested.

"And now that you're here, Jaden…" Mindy trailed.

"You're trespassing too, along with Louie, Jason and Tami." Jasmine finished.

"That's right, guys. You're gonna have to win your freedom by beating me and Asami in a Duel, right now." The blonde ended.

"A Tag-Duel?" The two-toned brunette and raven-bluenette asked, hopefully.

Asami nodded and smirked.

"But if you turn us in, then we'll be expelled!" Syrus panicked.

For a moment, the Slifer twins were silent.

They shared a look and smirked at each other.

Jaden punched his left fist into his right palm, an excited smile gracing his face making Alexis's heart flutter for a moment, but she ignored it.

"Don't worry, Sy." Louie reassured, noticing that Alexis's heart had fluttered.

"I don't let that happen." Jaden vowed.

"Let's Duel, Alexis." They smirked together, Louie speaking for Jason.

The Obelisks smirked back.

"Let's, Jaden. Jason." They smirked back.

* * *

In almost 5 minutes, they were all out on Obelisk Lake, the Slifers in two boats with Jaden and Jason at the head and the Obelisks in two other boats with Alexis and Asami at the head.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Aniki." Syrus prayed, out-loud as he sat with Jaden, Tami and their Digimon.

Surprised by the new nickname, Louie, Jason, Tami and Jaden looked at Syrus in surprise.

He smiled at them.

"Is it okay with you if I call you guys 'Aniki'?" The little bluenette requested, looking between the two twin Slifers hopefully.

Jason and Jaden smiled at him and nodded, both turning back to the front while Louie gave Syrus a look a sister would their brother.

"You got it, Ototo." She spoke for Jason and also turned back to the Duel.

Jason, Jaden, Asami and Alexis ignored her and prepared for their Duel.

But unknown to the group, Crowler was in the lake, watching them.

"Well, well, well. Two Slifers VS Two Obelisks. Put them in their place, girls." He smirked.

"Here's how this will work. We'll start with 8000 life-points for each team. I'll have the first turn, then Jaden, Asami and Jason. We can't attack until the second round and you can attack any play directly, even if their partner has monsters out. You two cool with that?" Alexis asked.

Jaden and Jason nodded.

"You know it!" The two-toned brunette added.

The 4 Duelists inserted their Decks into their Disks, drew their opening hand and 3 of them shouted, along with Louie who filled in for Jason:

"LET'S DUEL!"

Jaden/Jason: 8000

Alexis/Asami: 8000

"Alright." Alexis said as she drew her first card.

She looked through her hand before she selected a card.

"I summon Etoile Cyber in ATK mode!" The Obelisk Queen declared and put a card on her monster zone.

As she did this, a beautiful ballerina-like monster appeared with reddish-ginger flowing hair that reached her waist, standing tall and proud in red and blue (ATK:1200/DEF:1600).

"I then set one card facedown to end my turn." The blonde ended as a facedown appeared by her.

"Not bad." Jaden nodded as he drew his card.

"I summon Elemental HERO Stratos!" The two-toned brunette commanded.

Then a metal winged HERO wearing a blue suit appeared on Jaden's side of the field (ATK:1800/DEF:300).

"Thanks to his special ability, I can choose an Elemental or Evil HERO and add it to my hand." The Slifer King cycled through his Deck as he said this.

"Who better than my Evil HERO Malicious Edge!" He suggested and took the darker form of Bladedge out and added it to his hand.

"Now I play my Dark Fusion to fuse my Elemental HEROs Clayman and Burstinatrix to fusion summon my Evil HERO Infernal Sniper!" Jaden declared.

The warrior Jason used at the entrance exam and the lady HERO that Jaden used against Crowler appeared before the dark smoke of Jaden's fusion card started overtaking them, fusing them together to make a dark warrior in a red battle suit, a large rocket launcher on her left arm. The warrior landed defensively by Jaden (ATK:2000/DEF:2500).

"I'll end my turn by placing this card facedown." The Slifer ended and a reversed card appeared by Jaden.

"My turn!" Asami declared and drew her card.

"I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in DEF mode!" She yelled.

A woman wearing a brown hat with a ragged cape over green boats, a green skirt and a green top appeared defensively (ATK:1100/DEF:1200).

"I'll place two facedowns to end my turn." The Obelisk Princess ended and unlike Jaden and Alexis, two cards appeared by Asami.

Jason drew his card, looking through his hand to see what to do first.

He picked a card before placing it on his desk, summoning Tennessee Cooper to the field in DEF mode (ATK:1600/DEF:1500).

Tennessee glanced around the field before turning to smirk at Jason.

"_Facing off against two pretty girls? You really are a player on the inside aren't you Jason?_" He teased.

The mute boy waved a dismissive hand over to Tennessee, causing the Duel Spirit to laugh.

"_You want me to use my effect?_" The cowboy-themed raccoon asked.

Jason nodded and pointed towards Asami.

"_On it!_" Tennessee said as he used his revolver to shoot Asami's Monster Reborn off to the graveyard.

Jason smiled apologetically over to Asami, his mind still in a daze over the fake letter that he got that had her name on it.

He just couldn't imagine someone like her liking him. It didn't seem possible to him.

Tennessee grinned again.

"_Don't deny it, Jason. I know you think the pink-haired girl is cute._" He chuckled.

Jason blushed before he placed two facedowns and gave a thumbs up to Alexis to let her know it was her turn.

Jaden and Louie heard the conversation Tennessee was having with their 'brother' and started snickering or giggling in Louie's case.

"Does someone have a crush?" He teased.

"You want my help, Jason? I could make a love-poison and have her drink it or if she breaks your heart I'll brake her kneecaps? With a wrench?" She asked, sweetly.

"Pacifically this wrench?" The raven-bluenette added and pulled out the same wrench from yesterday.

Jason reached into his pocket to take out a pen he just so happened to have and threw it at Jaden, who dodged the pen as it hit Syrus in the face, causing him to fall over from the sudden hit.

"Easy, man! Just teasing my little brother." The two-toned brunette chuckled.

"Me too!" The Slifer Warrior giggled.

"But I am serious about braking her kneecaps if she hurts you." She added, giggling.

"As nice as it is for you guys to mess with each other, it's my move." Alexis interrupted as she drew her next card.

"I summon Cyber Tutu!" She yelled.

Then a ballerina wearing a white tutu and a red and white leotard suit appeared (ATK:1000/DEF:1000).

"Sorry to do this, but since you guys have monsters that are stronger than my tutu, she can attack directly." The blonde explained.

She eyed Jaden.

"Attack Jaden directly, Tutu!" The Obelisk Queen commanded.

Jaden braced for the hit as Alexis' monster crossed past his monsters and delivered a swift kick to Jaden's chest.

Jaden/Jason: 7000

Alexis/Asami: 8000

Asami nodded at the move her partner made.

"Nice one, Lex." She praised.

She was kinda happy Alexis didn't strike Jason.

Not only for the fact that they agreed to go after their respective opponents, but also because Jason was disabled and that it would be kinda mean for Alexis to strike him over Jaden.

"Thanks." Alexis nodded before she placed a facedown.

"Your move Jaden." She smirked.

"Alright." Jaden nodded and drew his card.

"And since it's my turn, Infernal Sniper's effect takes place, dealing 1000 points of damage to you!" He added.

Infernal Sniper readied the missiles before she fired off towards the Obelisks' girls.

Jaden/Jason: 7000

Alexis/Asami: 7000

"Now I summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer in ATK mode!" The Slifer King said.

Then a warrior wearing a dark suit of armor appeared by Jaden (ATK:1600/DEF:0).

"Now I'll attack Etoile Cyber with Stratos!" The two-toned brunette declared.

The winged HERO started heading for Alexis' monster.

"I don't think so!" Alexis stated as she revealed her facedown.

"I activate Doble Passe!" The blonde yelled.

Stratos suddenly changed course and headed for Alexis, hitting her Duel-Disk with a powerful punch.

Jaden and Jason were surprised.

Jaden/Jason: 7000

Alexis/Asami: 5200

"Doble Passe changes your attack to a direct attack on me! And then the monster that you attacked can attack you directly." The Obelisk Queen explained.

Etoile Cyber started sprinting towards Jaden.

"Oh and when Etoile Cyber attacks, her ATK points increase by 600." The blonde added.

Etoile Cyber's ATK: 1800.

Jaden was kicked in the chest again, kneeling down to one knee after the impact.

"Aniki/Jaden!" Syrus and Tami called in concern as their friend grabbed his chest.

Jaden/Jason: 5200

Alexis/Asami: 5200

"That Alexis is really something else. Sacrificing her own life points just so she can get to mine." He gasped in admiration and stood back up.

"You boys impressed?" Alexis asked, smirking in satisfaction.

Jason nodded dumbly while Jaden was more discrete with his answer.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." He joked.

It took every bit of Louie's will-power not to start jumping around and cheery for her friend, even if it was a 'joke'.

"You're sweet. Too bad we have to crush you." Alexis grinned.

Asami eyed Alexis warily as she talked with Jaden, thinking she was seeing something that she never saw from Alexis before.

Was Alexis flirting? With Jaden?

"Actually I'm the one doing the crushing for now since my Gainer can still attack. Destroy Etoile Cyber!" Jaden commanded.

Gainer roared as he raised his claw and sliced Etoile Cyber into pieces.

Jaden/Jason: 5200

Alexis/Asami: 4800

"I end my turn..." Jaden called.

"And that starts mine!" Asami drew her next card.

"I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode." She slapped a card on her Duel-Disk.

A warrior wearing armor appeared with a large sword (ATK:1200/DEF:400).

"And thanks to his special ability, I can summon out Command Knight to the field as well!" The Obelisk Princess smiled.

Then, another warrior appeared on Asami's field, this time a woman was the one wearing armor as she jumped down next to the Captain (ATK:1200/DEF:1900).

"And thanks to her ability, all monsters on our field gain 400 ATK points!" The pinknette added.

Warrior Lady of The Wasteland's ATK: 1500

Command Knight's ATK: 1600

Marauding Captain's ATK: 1600

Cyber Tutu's ATK: 1400

Asami smiled over to Jason.

"Sorry, Jason, but just because you're mute doesn't mean I shouldn't try to defeat you!" The pink-haired beauty apologized and pointed her finger over to Tennessee.

"Command Knight attack his Tennessee!" She commanded.

The warrior woman charged over to the raccoon, who was starting to pale.

"_Jason?_" He asked, hoping his friend had a way to get him out of this.

Jason smiled before he revealed one of his facedown cards.

It depicted a silhouette of a cardboard cut-out of Sly being attacked by boar soldiers.

Tennessee vanished into Jason's Deck before a barrier appeared and blocked off the attack.

The girls were stunned, so Louie took this as her chance to explain, since she remembered making that card like the back of her hand.

"The card Jason used is called Decoy. If he returns a Cooper to his Deck, then all battle damage for the turn becomes 0." She explained, smirking.

Asami nodded.

"Very nice, Jason. I end my turn. Let's see what you can do." She encouraged.

Jason blushed at the praise he got before he drew his next card.

Picking a different one from his hand, he summoned a new monster to his field.

This one was also a raccoon but he wore a suit of armor. A large sword was in his hand as he surveyed the area around him. His helmet was pushed up, showing his dark eyes (ATK:1300/DEF:1000).

"_Sir Jason, it's about time you summoned me out!_" The new raccoon spoke with a medieval tone to his voice.

He took notice of what was around him.

"_Who are those fine maidens?_" He asked, eyeing Alexis and Asami flirtatiously.

"Shut it, Galleth." Louie groaned at the raccoon's flirting.

He was still the same.

"_That's __**Sir**__ Galleth, **Lady** Louie. How many times must we go over this!_" The raccoon corrected.

He then started arguing with Louie, the age old rivalry of the two sparking once again as Louie started saying she can call him whatever she wanted and Sir Galleth saying that he deserved the proper respect from Louie.

Jason and Jaden face-palmed before the mute twin revealed his other facedown.

It showed pages of a book with Sly's face on the cover.

Louie stopped the arguing before she turned to explain to the ladies what was going on.

"This card is called Cooper Lineage. If Jason sends a Cooper from his Deck to the graveyard, then another Cooper on his field gains the monster's abilities." She smirked.

Jason revealed Tennessee before he sent him to the graveyard, a glow starting to shine around Galleth.

Jason also ditched a card from his hand, the glow starting to circle around Galleth again.

Galleth Cooper's ATK: 2300.

"If Jason sends a card from his hand to the graveyard, then Galleth gains 1000 ATK points until the end of the turn. If he uses this effect, then he has to change Galleth into DEF mode at the end of the turn, too." The raven-bluenette explained.

Suddenly, a large bomb appeared from the sky and fell on Cyber Tutu, destroying her.

Jaden chuckled.

"The card, I assume, he ditched was Sticky Bomb. When it's sent to the graveyard, it automatically destroys the weakest monster on the field." He explained.

"That was the card you made, Jay!" Louie added, giggling.

Jason revealed his second to last card: the card that woulda spelled out the end of Chazz if they would've had another minute to Duel.

Rail Walk.

The girls gasped, remembering what the card does as a train track appeared in front of Galleth and ended at Asami.

Jason pointed forward, Galleth raising his sword in triumph.

"_Let us march forward!_" He declared, jumping onto the rail and running over to Asami, slashing his sword down her chest, causing her to wince and fall to one knee in pain.

Asami revealed her facedown.

"I would be upset if I didn't have this: Damage Condenser! Now I can summon a monster equal or less to the amount of damage I took this turn. So, Jason, thanks a bunch for increasing your monster's strength." Asami smiled as she picked a card from her Deck.

"Now I can play Gearfried the Iron Knight!" She yelled.

And then a warrior wearing a black suit of armor appeared (ATK:1800/DEF:1600).

But due to Command Knigth's ability, his ATK points increased.

Gearfried the Iron Knight's ATK: 2200.

Jaden/Jason: 5200

Alexis/Asami: 2500

Jason felt bad for hurting her, so he placed his last card facedown and switched Galleth to DEF mode to end his turn, making his ATK points fall.

Alexis was amazed.

These Yuki twins were strong together and separately. Her and Asami were gonna lose if they didn't pick up the pace.

"My draw." The blonde said and she smiled when she saw it was a good one.

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Etoile Cyber." The Obelisk Queen declared as the monster reappeared on Alexis' field.

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse her and the Blade Skater in my hand to make my Cyber Blader!" She yelled.

A grey-skinned woman appeared on the field before her and Etoile Cyber started combining together to make another warrior with light blue skin and hair wearing an orange and white leotard and a set of futuristic glasses over her eyes (ATK:2100/DEF:800).

She got a power boost due to Command Knight.

Cyber Blader's ATK: 2500.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but since you have three or more monsters on your field: all effects are negated!" Alexis smiled.

Jaden gasped while Jason's eyes widened.

Now Infernal Sniper's effect wouldn't happen next turn.

"Now Cyber Blader, take out Infernal Gainer with Whirlwind Rage!" The blonde yelled.

The cyber warrior attacked and destroyed Gainer into pixels.

Jaden/Jason: 4300

Alexis/Asami: 2500

Jaden drew his next card, feeling excitement over the Duel.

It's been a long time since he and Jason had a challenge like this. These girls were very impressive. On top of being beautiful, they were also very talented Duelists.

And he liked that.

"Your Cyber Blader might cancel out effects on the field, but not the ones in the hand." Jaden smirked.

"And since you have at least one monster, I can sacrifice Stratos to play my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" He added.

Stratos vanished into a dark cloud of smoke as a darker fiend with a crazed grin and claws for hands took his place (ATK:2600/DEF:1800).

"Sorry, Lex, but I have to take out that Cyber Blader now. Edge! Destroy her!" The two-toned brunette apologized.

The blonde seemed shocked by the nickname.

The psycho fiend charged forward before throwing out some of his claws towards the Cyber Blader.

Asami shook her head.

"Sorry, Jaden, but I gotta stop that with this!" She said and Asami revealed her facedown card.

"I play Reinforcements! Increasing Cyber Blader's strength by 500!" The pinknette declared.

Cyber Blader howled as she got more powerful.

Cyber Blader's ATK: 3000.

She countered attacked by kicking the claws back to Edge, him howling before being destroyed.

Jaden/Jason: 3900

Alexis/Asami: 2500

"Way to go girls!" Jasmine and Mindy cheered.

"Go! Asami! Go! Alexis!" BlackGuimon and Elecmon cheered.

"Aw man!" Syrus whined.

"'Aw man' is right, Sy." Tami whimpered.

"And since you boys are down to two monsters, Cyber Blader's attack doubles!" Alexis smirked.

Cyber Blader's ATK: 4600.

Jaden sighed.

"I guess I'll play a facedown to end my turn." He said and the card appeared.

"My turn then." Asami stated and drew her card.

"I play my Release Restraint! Turning Gearfried the Iron Knight to Gearfried the Swordmaster!" She yelled.

The ironed warrior's armor blew into pieces as a dark haired warrior appeared from within the armor (ATK:2600/DEF:1600).

But thanks to Command Knight, he got a boost.

Gearfried the Swordmaster's ATK: 3000.

"I now equip him with my Big Bang Shot, increasing his strength by 400 more points." The Obelisk Princess smirked.

Gearfriend the Swordmaster's ATK: 3400.

"And now when he battles a monster in DEF mode, you two take the difference as damage." She revealed and eyed Jason.

"Sorry. Even if you're nice, I'm not gonna hold back on you. Gearfried! Destroy his Sir Galleth!" The pinknette commanded.

The swordmaster howled as he charged forward and raised his fist before destroying Sir Galleth in an explosion that rocked the boats the Slifers were on.

Jaden/Jason: 1500

Alexis/Asami: 2500

Jason revealed the familiar trap that he used during his duel with Chazz: Calling Card.

Within a second, Rioichi appeared on the field in ATK mode (ATK:1700/DEF:1200).

"You might've stopped the rest of my attacks…" Asami trailed off and revealed a spell card that showed a Battle Warrior being kicked into a pit of fire.

"But you can't stop this. I can destroy my weakest monster and you boys take damage equal to the original ATK points!" She explained, smirking.

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland was pulled into the card as a large stream of flames came out and struck Jaden and Jason.

Jaden/Jason: 400

Alexis/Asami: 2500

"Uh-oh, your life points are looking a little low." Alexis teased.

"I hope you boys haven't unpacked yet." She added for insult.

"That's right." Mindy giggled in an equal manner as Alexis.

"Because once she wins, the five of you are getting expelled." She added, cheerfully while Jasmine smirked.

"We are?" Syrus said, frighteningly.

"No! I can't go home!" Tami cried.

"Don't worry, Sy, that's not gonna happen, I promise." Jaden assured him.

"_You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver, Jaden._" Alexis thought in warning.

"_I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver._" Jaden thought.

"_I only have one facedown and I can't use it until we get a monster that can make it work. Sniper is worthless right now and Jason just barely saved us by bringing out Rioichi. It's up to him to pull us a win..._" The two-toned brunette smiled at his brother when he drew his card.

"And I know he can win this for us." He muttered.

Jason revealed his Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards to his hand.

He summoned another monster to his field, the familiar face of Sly Cooper appearing on the field (ATK:1500/DEF:1200).

"Yo, Sly!" Louie called in greeting and tipped her hat.

The next card he showed was an equip spell card, this time a Sabertooth skin was on the card.

Jason played it, the skin of the animal falling on top of Sly.

"_Now we're rocking and roaring!_" The raccoon snickered while Rioichi sighed.

But Sly's points didn't rise at all.

Alexis and Asami were confused at the fact his points didn't go up, but concluded that it must have a special affect like the Jailbird costume did.

But they were also confused since the card shouldn't have activated due to Cyber Blader's effect since they had three monsters on the field again.

That was quickly dismissed when they saw that Jaden's Sniper was gone and a trap card showing a dark wall of energy with the ghost of his Infernal Sniper was in it's place.

Louie grinned, seeing her chance to explain what was going on.

"If you're wondering what's happening, the card Jaden has here is called Wall of Darkness. He can tribute an Evil HERO on his side and increase a monster on the field by it's ATK points." She explained and pointed to Sly.

"Who better than Sly over there!" Jaden declared as a dark wave of energy surrounded the raccoon.

"_This dark energy makes me feel like a jerk._" Sly stated as his points raised.

Sly Cooper's ATK: 3500.

"A good try, Jaden but Sly can't do enough damage to us no matter which card he destroys." Alexis stated.

Jaden smiled.

"But that Sabertooth card has a nice effect..." He stated.

"Sly can attack directly with it on..." Louie explained, smirking.

Alexis and Asami gasped.

It was over.

They lost.

Jason nodded his head, giving Sly the go ahead to attack.

Sly pounced as he roared like a Sabertooth, chomping down on Asami's disk with the teeth of the skin.

Jaden/Jason: 400 (Winner)

Alexis/Asami: 0

"Girls!" Jasmine and Mindy gasped.

"Yeah!" The Slifers cheered.

Syrus hugged Jaden from behind, while Tami hugged Jason, both thrilled at the victory.

"That's game ladies..." Jaden said and did a two finger salute with Louie.

Their signature salute.

* * *

Crowler, who watched the entire Duel, growled.

"I will get them expelled one day..." The cross-dresser vowed.

He sunk into the ocean.

"After I find a way home." The Obelisk head-teacher whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the woods, Jessica screamed.

"WHERE THE F*** IS THAT F****** MALE OBELISK BLUE DORM! I WAS GONNA F*** WITH ZANEY THERE BUT I HAD TO TAKE THE DIRECTIONS FROM THAT GUY WITH A WALKING STICK AND A GUILD DOG! DAMN HIM!" The blond witch cried.

And she was lost in the woods until campus security found her and she was suspended.

* * *

Jaden and Jason met with the girls in the middle of the battleground of their Duel, all the Slifers and their Digimon in one boat while the Obelisks, BlackGuilmon and Elecmon sat in the other.

"You girls know the conditions. We won, so we get off free." Jaden reminded.

"All right, all right, we'll keep quiet about this." Alexis replied.

Asami nodded, stretching her hand out to Jason.

"Nice Duel. Maybe we can do this again. One on one this time." She suggested.

Jason nodded with a smile as he shook hands with the pink-haired girl across from him.

"If you ask me, we should turn all of them in anyway." Jasmine said, standing stiff and scowling at them.

"Well nobody asked you." The blonde snapped and turned back to the boys.

"Jaden and Jason won fair and square and I am a woman of my word." She stated and looked specifically towards Jaden.

Which didn't go unnoticed by BlackGuilmon and Louie.

Both smirked.

"Go on." The Obelisk Queen nodded.

"Sure." The Slifer King nodded back.

Then he paused…

And smiled at her.

"You know… You're a real strong player, Alexis." Jaden complimented.

"You… Think so?" Alexis asked, surprised at the compliment.

"That's right and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's Dueling strong players." The two-toned brunette replied.

"Well, see you around." The blonde smiled.

And with that, Jaden, Jason, Louie, Tami and Syrus rowed away from the dorm.

"_Even if we did win, there's no way I could turn them in._" Alexis thought, a smile crossing her face as she stared at Jaden's retreating form.

"_This school is a lot more interesting… And fun… With them than without._" She mentally added.

Asami was having similar thoughts.

"_They really are an interesting bunch. Jason really pulled out an amazing comeback at the end there..._" She smiled.

"_He's gonna make this year really interesting indeed._" The pinknette added.

"_I've never seen Alexis act this way... I wonder… Is she actually falling for that Slifer?_" Jasmine thought.

Mindy was thinking similarly about Asami.

"_Is tough girl Asami falling for Jason?_" The blacknette asked herself.

End of Chapter 3 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **That was a fun Duel to construct and there's some new cards for Jaden's Evil Heroes as well.**

**Are the girls falling for the guys?**

AN: **Hey guys! Thanks for being patient. You rock!**

1:** I truly am sorry if this offended anyone at all, really I am. It was just used for humour and I've been watching way too much LittleKuriboh lately and that stuff it jam-packed with Gay jokes, especially with Marik and Bakura. But it is still a rather funny Abridged series.**

2:** 'Kaiser' is Japanese for 'Emperor' and was Zane's nickname in the original version of GX, so I will call him by his title sometimes.**

3:** This is a real bock guys, one of my favourites and the Author's name might be familiar because he was the writer of Percy Jackson.**

4:** 'Ototo' is also Japanese and it's for 'little brother' and Louie calls him that sometimes because she now thinks of him as a little brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 4: Jaden VS Chazz! Jason VS Jessica! Growth and Decay**

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Digimon. Neos owns Asami, Jason and I own Louie, Tami and the idea of who has who as their partner.

OAN: **Sorry for the incredibly long wait but I lost access to my computer after getting kicked out of my house and only have a phone to use for typing. For a story that averages 7000 or 8000 words a chapter, I wasn't exactly all for doing this on my phone. But I finally snapped and said "F*** it" and here I am with something new.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it after the long wait. BTW, over 100 favourites and follows in 3 chapters? You guys spoil me :)**

**Also, someone asked if Jason's bandages would be taken off. The answer is yes. Jason will have his bandages taken off and we will see what's under them. It'll be at the Duel to be Alexis' fiancé, so around 5-8 chapters hopefully.**

**Enjoy**

AN**: Yo homies!**

**Thanks for everything and I hope you like this next chap!**

**Anyway, just like Jason in the original story, Louie's bandages will fall eventually, at the same time to be exact.**

**Thanks for the reviews and if anyone's got a question or feels they should state something, just go for it!**

Chapter 4-

The next day after Jaden and Jason's Duel with Alexis and Asami, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean.

It was like they were heading off to war or something of the sort.

"Well, everyone." The Captain spoke to his crew.

"It's been a long journey, it seems like everyone's been after us with attack subs, secret spies and air force fighters but it'll all pay off soon. We will arrive at our destination with our payload safe and intact. Now, full speed ahead, this is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!" He commanded as they approached Duel Academy island.

"Please, please, please, let me pass this test." Tami prayed.

She was sitting at the desk with lit candles and wearing a white headband with three Monster Reborn cards on them.

She was praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon, apparently she had little to no faith on passing the upcoming test, which Jessica (unfortunately) was attending.

"I don't want to be stuck in this red jacket forever and disappoint my family… Not that anything's wrong with red, I mean it looks great on you, Slifer… I wanna be in Ra Yellow! Please give me a chance!" The small pinknette begged.

"Chill it, homie, you'll do great!"

"AH!" Tami yelped.

She had to turn her head to see Louie standing behind her, watching her with a confused one eyed expression that only she was capable of.

Her bandages were still tightened around the right side of her face, hiding whatever it was that was on her face.

Louie shook her head in amusement before turning to the jacket that was hanging on the wall.

Her Slifer Red jacket.

Tami's face turned as red as the blazer that Louie shrugged on her shoulder.

"No one has to know about this, right?" The little pinknette asked.

Louie gave an easy-going smile towards the small pink-haired girl, shaking her bandaged head.

"Sure. But I suggest telling Syrus. He might think it's cute and it might make him like you." She teased.

Louie felt comfortable and relatively safe around Syrus, Tami and Chumley, no matter what they chit-chatted about. They were good guys from what she could tell and see. Plus, Jaden and Jason trusted them and neither of them has done that since he gave Duel Monster Spirits to his brother's Cooper Deck to give him friends.

"Can I ask you something?" The Slifer Princess asked.

"Shoot." The Slifer Warrior smiled.

"Jason was born mute and you were bullied by his bullies, right?" The pinknette asked, shakily.

"That's the story." The raven-bluenette answered, nodding her head.

"It was hard to live like that, huh?" Tami asked.

Louie gave another nod to the head towards her.

"I've been picked on because I was Asami's sister, but to imagine being picked on for your friend being mute... I don't think I woulda been able to handle that." She gasped.

Louie watched her trail off into her own thoughts of her bullied childhood, knowing the feeling really well.

She hated it.

Being picked on for things that were out of the person's control sucked. Other than his family and herself, Jason had no friends with the exceptions of his Monster-Spirits and recently Syrus and Chumley.

"_For 15 years of life, that wasn't exactly the best track record._" She silently mused.

Of course, she wasn't much better.

***RING!***

"SLIFER!" Tami freaked.

But she just heard the alarm clock ringing.

"Just the alarm clock..." She sighed.

The little pinknette walked over where the clock was residing, which was right next to Louie's bed and she turned it off.

"Wrong!"

SMACK!

THUD

"Because I played a trap!"

"What was that?" Tami asked in confusion.

Louie found herself shaking her head at her 'brother's' antics and giggled.

"Jaden, as usual, over slept, Tam. I'm guessing he either punched Jason or Syrus in his sleep." She smiled, reassuringly.

The Slifer Princess shrugged and chose to turn her head away from the Slifer Warrior and focus on the boys' chit-chat.

"Why can't he ever sleep in DEF mode? It'd be a lot safer!"

"Duh, Syrus... You shouldn't be waking him up at all! Let him catch some Z's and make our day easier. Get what I'm saying?"

"Chumley, I don't get anything you say."

"You see, we have two different tests today. First a Written Test and then our Field Test. The Written Test shouldn't be a problem, but the Field Test has you paired up against other students from the same Dorm and I don't wanna Duel one of the guys that beat Dr Crowler. If we let the competition sleep in, it should make passing the test easy. Now do you get it'?"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying alright! It's no wonder you were held back three years in a row!"

THUD!

"Louie?" Tami asked, turning to see Louie stumbling.

"You oka-"

The raven-bluenette cut of her question when she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"LOUIE!"

* * *

Somehow, Tami's alarmed voice was just the thing that jumped Jaden back from the land of slumber.

Jaden's eyes immediately fell to the door, along with Jason's eyes.

"Louie!" The two-toned brunette gasped.

He ran out the door, closely followed by Jason and the Yukis barraged into their 'sister's' room.

They saw her on the floor, being shaken by Tami who looked worried.

"Tami what happened?" The Slifer King asked as the Slifer Prince barged right in and was at the Slifer Warrior's side in a heartbeat.

"I don't know! We were just listening to the racket you guys were making and when I turned around, she was stumbling and fell!" The Slifer Princess panicked.

Jason gasped as he checked her pulse.

The brunette turned to his brother, shock, worry and fear in his eyes.

The two-toned brunette understood immediately.

"Help! Sy! Chum! Get help!"

* * *

"Well the good news is that she's gonna be okay..." Fonda Fontaine, the school nurse, assured Jaden, Guilmon, Jason, Betamon, Veemon, Tami, Cutemon, Syrus, Kyupimon and Chumley of Louie's condition.

Syrus ran like the wind to get to the nurse and within a few minutes, Louie was lying in the infirmary.

Fontaine specifically eyed Jaden next.

"You said this happened before, right?" She asked.

Jaden nodded, doing his best to avoid the confused looks from Syrus, Tami, their partners and Chumley.

"When she first got hurt, it happened a lot. But they stopped for a long time now. It's been a year or 2 since the last time she passed out like this." He revealed.

Truth be told, Veemon had been the one to tell him all of this.

Jaden was already going through his mind to try and figure out why this was happening again. He used his Supreme King powers to stabilize his 'sister's' injuries when she got back into his life and he thought that was the end of the passing out.

"_Did my power run its course and needed a refill?_" He asked himself.

He would deal with that the next time he and Louie were alone.

Fontaine gave a reassuring smile to Jaden.

"Her life isn't in any danger so that's good." She smiled and handed Jaden a nurse note.

"Can you hand this to your teachers and inform them that Louisiana needs to stay in bed rest today in case she passes out again?" The nurse requested.

Jaden nodded, casting a small glance to his 'sister', who was lying in the bed, before he turned to Fontaine again.

"Can I leave the guys here? They love Louie and I know they'd be kinda upset and would just visit anyway." The Slifer King requested, referring to the Digimon.

Fontaine nodded.

"I'm sure Louie would like to wake up and have her partner with her." She smiled.

"Thank you." The two-toned brunette thanks and bowed, his brother following suit.

The J-Twins walked over to Louie's bed, Jason leaving Veemon and Betamon in her arms while Jaden instructed Guilmon to be a good boy and hide under the bed to keep her company.

With that done, the brothers then led Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley out the room, the latter muttering something about Louie being lucky about not having to take the tests.

Fontaine turned back to Louie, who was just starting to come to.

"Well lookie who's up?" The nurse smiled.

Louie gave a small smile of return to the nurse.

"Hey Miss. Fontaine." The Slifer Warrior smiled.

Then, she looked down at her arms and realized she had her's and one of her 'brother's' partners with her.

"How did Betamon and Veemon get here?" The raven-bluenette asked.

"Jaden and Jason left them with you, saying you'd probably like to have them with you." The rednette smiled.

Louie managed a small smile of her own.

"If I'm not awake when they visit me, could you please tell them I said thanks?" She requested.

Fontaine nodded.

"Time to swap those bandages..." She told her.

Louie didn't look pleased but started to unwrap them for her.

As she started unwrapping the old ones, Fontaine grabbing the new ones.

"You're a lucky girl to survive what happened." She said.

If Louie had the patience to have an argument, she would let her know the one thought that she had going through her head since she woke up and won't in heaven or hell:

"_I wasn't lucky and I wish I just died that day. That way I would never have to burden anyone again. Especially my brothers. They never deserved the s*** I make 'em go through._"

* * *

Jaden entered the classroom with Syrus, Tami and Jason in tow behind him, almost like a shadow after the events that just happened with Louie.

He was stuck on auto pilot mode that he missed Chumley skipping class to avoid the test.

"Jaden? May I ask where Louie is?" Banner asked him.

The whole class looked and almost gasped to see Louie wasn't beside the gang.

Jaden simply handed Banner the excuse note for Louie, took a test and stared into space as he walked to a desk.

"Hey Slacker!"

And of course, Chazz had to start something.

"Where's the Cyclops?" Jessica giggled.

Too tired and occupied to do much else, Jaden did a middle finger flip from his spot.

He heard the chorused "ooh" that came with it, but didn't care.

According to Veemon, Louie's fainting was back.

He couldn't believe it was happening. It was worst for Veemon because he couldn't believe it was happening **again**. He thought he stopped that for now. He stopped the injuries Louie had sustained and lowered the pain with Yubel's help so Louie would finally not be stuck in a tree-house and be able to live life a little easier.

But now she was passing out again...

And it was because of the gunshot wound to her face.

"_The wound she took for me._" Jason though in shame.

"_I warned you it would come._" Yubel spoke towards Jaden.

"_You can ease it as much as you want, but the injury never went away and it's not going to._" She spoke in sympathy.

The Slifer King scoffed mentally, doodling on his test as Syrus and Tami fell asleep from the lack of rest from their all-nighter cram session.

"_So? Doesn't mean I can't try. I'm the Supreme King! I can handle a little wound for my 'sister'._" He rationalized.

The two-toned brunette was really hoping shape shifting and regeneration was part of his Supreme King power. Louie really needed it if she wanted to kinda be normal compared to others.

And Yubel started with the reasoning.

"_She's hurt really bad, Jaden. And you can't keep denying that. She got really lucky, but even bad luck comes with some good luck._" She stated.

"She'll be fine... She has to be." He argued, really weakly.

Jaden was so engrossed in his c***** doodling of an Inferno Wing that he missed Alexis trying to get his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"_Incoming..._" Yubel warned weakly as a ball of paper smacked Jaden in the side of the head.

He rubbed at the spot before he noticed that there was a ball of paper on his desk.

Confusingly glancing it over, he unfolded the paper to see what was written on the inside.

_'You okay? Where's Louie?'_

Alexis' name was signed at the bottom to let Jaden know who had thrown him the paper.

He turned his head just a little to see the Obelisk Queen staring at him in confusion over the missing form of his 'sister'.

It was strange to see him without Louie.

This was probably the first time since landing here that he, Louie and Jason were separated.

That was what she suspected at least.

Jaden wrote down an answer, making it look like he was taking the test.

He'll be fine if he skipped out on doing it. He'll more then make up for it during the Field Test today.

Once Banner turned for a split second, the two-toned brunette tossed the ball of paper back to the blonde.

_'Louie is in the infirmary.' _

To the other students, this could look like he and Alexis were cheating.

Maybe it was because he was doing this with Alexis that no one batted an eye. She had built quite the reputation already as a smart, capable girl during the first few days here. No one would think she was cheating, especially with a Slifer? No one would buy it.

Jaden heard a faint gasp come from behind him.

"_That didn't sound like Alexis._" He thought.

Turning back, Jaden saw that the gasp had come from Asami as she was the one holding the balled up paper.

Alexis must've either handed it to her or she snatched it.

Considering Alexis was rubbing her hand, it must've been the latter.

The paper came roaring back, Jaden catching it and seeing just what was written inside.

_'Is she okay?'_

Before Jaden could raise a pen, Banner cleared his throat.

"All right, children, the written exam is now over, now please walk don't run to get in line for your new rare cards." He said.

"They're here?!"

"Oh dear." The teacher whimpered.

As soon as those words left the professor's mouth, a mass mob of students ran out from the classroom as everyone took off.

Soon, only Jaden, Jason, Tami, Syrus, Alexis, Asami, Julie, and Bastion were left.

No one had their partners because most of them were in the Digital World.

"Where did everyone go?" Syrus asked after the confusion had lowered somewhat.

"Everyone's at the card shop trying to improve their Decks for the Field test with the new rare cards that arrived." Bastion explained to the stunned Slifer.

"Hey wait a second." Tami said, turning to the Ra boy, Ra girl and Obelisks girls.

"So why aren't you guys in a hurry?" Syrus asked for her.

The Obelisk girls shrugged.

"We believe in our Decks." Asami answered for them.

"Same with me. One errant card and the delicate balance of my Deck would be thrown off." Bastion replied.

"My Space-Deck will put up a good enough impression to keep me in Ra Yellow." Julie smiled.

"Well, mine wouldn't!" Syrus said as he took off like a light.

"Me neither!" Tami added and chased after him.

Jaden was surprised by the dust cloud that somehow got there with no dust in the room.

Instead of chasing his small friends, he waited for the question that was no doubt on Alexis and Asami's lips.

"Why's Louie in the infirmary?" Alexis had asked first as Bastion looked confused.

Jaden took in a deep sigh as he decided to go with a half-truth for Louie's absence.

"She passed out this morning... Something to do with her bandages." He explained.

Jaden wasn't gonna be the one to reveal exactly why Louie had gotten hurt. That was for his brother and 'sister' to decide.

"Is she okay?" Asami looked worried over his 'sister's' condition.

Jaden was mostly surprised that no one asked what was up with Louie's bandages.

The opportunity was present clear as day and no one asked it yet.

They must have more respect or manners then Jaden expected.

Already at Duel Academy for a few days and the people here were already treating him, his 'sister' and his brother better than people they knew their whole lives.

"She'll be okay. She just needs to take a day to rest." Jaden explained to the worried bunch.

Jason nodded and made wrote something down on his trusty note-pad for the gang.

"_She's a fighter. Louie's seen and been through more s*** than most soldiers out on the battle field have gone through, being a Digidestind and all."_

"I'll be sure to give her your condolences." The two-toned brunette added.

The Slifer King made a move to leave before he saw Alexis reach over and grab him by the shoulder.

He didn't miss the jolt of electricity that he felt when her hand made contact.

"We can stop on by for a few minutes to say hi..." She insisted as Asami and Bastion's heads nodded in agreement, which had Jaden's lips almost upturning into a smile.

Like he briefly mentioned before, it felt weird that people they barely knew were already treating them better than people they've known their whole lives, whether it be old friends or acquaintances of Jaden's or Louie's.

He was starting to think that maybe coming here was the right idea.

"I'm sure she'll really appreciate that."

* * *

At the card shack, the students were banging down on the steel door, hoping to get at the cards before anybody else...

There was also some guards forming a fence between them for some reason...

A reason about to make itself known...

Hopefully.

"Oh children." The officer called to the mob of students who were banging up against the metal door blocking the Card Shop.

"Looking for these?" He asked.

The crowd burst into cheers.

He held out the brief case. The metal door slid opened a crack. The officer bent down to enter.

"Then come and get them." The officer smirked.

The metal doors opened and the card shop was revealed. The brief case was on a table.

It was empty.

A face fault on a massive scale erupted from the students, arguments about where the cards were erupting not even a nanosecond after.

A counter girl was standing by the brief case and so was a man in a long black coat and hat.

"You know the rules, first come first serve." The counter girl, Sadie, said.

"And I was here first, so I took everyone!" The man replied.

The crowd melted away, all with negative feelings of the entire ordeal.

Syrus and Tami caught up a minute later and saw the lack of presence. Looking around wildly, they came up with only one possible outcome.

"They ran out of cards already?!" They bellowed as Syrus pulled on his hair.

"Why is the world against me now of all times?!" He whimpered.

Tami sighed.

"Come on. Time to hope we can pull a miracle and pass..." She muttered depressingly as he scurried on after her.

Then she stopped in her tracks.

"Syrus, let's go see Aneki!" The little pinknette suggested, excitement in her tone.

The little bluenette nodded and the Slifer Captain and Slifer Princess started running to the infirmary.

* * *

Chazz's 'friends' and Jessica had just explained what happened at the card shop to him.

"We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz." Paul apologized.

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter, because there's not a single Duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry." Chazz boasted.

Jessica cackled, slightly witchy.

"That is so right, hun!" She smirked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Unless that single Duelist happens to be a Yuki."

The 4 Obelisk Blues turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

"Who are you?" Chazz asked.

"Somebody who thinks you despise the Yuki brothers just as much as I do." The cloaked man chuckled.

"That's him!" Tony cried.

"That's the sticky fingers who took all of the rare cards?" Jessica asked.

"Rare cards, what rare cards? Oh, you mean… These cards!" He spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of cards.

"Now that's style." Paul gasped.

"Talk about having a card up your sleeve!" Tony gasped.

"Enough of this cloak and dagger." Chazz said.

"Tell me who you really are!" He barked.

"Don't recognize me, do you, Chazz? Well, how about now!" He threw off his hat to reveal…

"Crowler!"

"You looked better all covered up." Jessica stated, dismissively.

Crowler face faulted.

"Is that any way to talk to the one who's going to help you beat Jason Yuki on the Field Test?" He asked.

Chazz growled.

"But we're not in the same Dorm!" He pointed out.

"So I can't be his opponent and even if I could, I want that wacko b**** Louie!" The blacknette hissed.

"Mrs. Minamoto is currently in the infirmary right now." Crowler explained.

"Something about those bandages she wears on her face so she can't take the exams today." He shrugged before grinning.

"And about Jason and Jaden, you just leave that to me, you just be sure to use these rare cards in the Field Test against him. And once they lose miserably, they'll be kicked out of the school and with her precious 'brothers' gone, little Louie will follow suit!" The PhD cackled and handed Chazz and Jessica a stack of rare cards.

"So, you wanna Duel the Mute or his brother?" Jessica asked, smirking viciously.

* * *

Louie had new bandages around her face, flipping absentmindedly through her cards as she recalled her earlier display of fainting.

She really thought this was all behind her when Jaden used his power to stabilize the damaged parts to her brain, but it looks like that only delayed her issues for a little while.

Fear went through her as she remembered the words of the doctor Garurumon who had looked after her the first time she passed out many years back.

"_From what I was able to find out, with an injury this serious, your brain isn't as strong and developed as it should be and it's very possible it could shut down at any time. I'm so very sorry, little one, but I do not know of any way to save you."_

That one memory kept repeating and repeating in her head.

Louie was really scared.

Scared that when she passes out next time that she might not wake up from it. She hasn't shared that fact with the Yuki family, knowing that her 'brothers' and 'sister' would go nuts like she did the day of the accident and probably cause more harm.

They were only given a warning by officials that any other incidents with them and they were going into a home and the last thing Louie wanted for her 'siblings' was for them to be stuck with people who don't care about them just because they felt they had to stay with her.

She had to keep this a secret until she finally fell and stayed down for the last time and hopefully by then the Yukis and Veemon will be eligible to handle themselves age wise.

"_I just had to make 3 more years. Ra, Slifer, Obelisk, Zorc, Azulongmon, Myotismon and any other God or Demon out there, please… I just need 3 more years. Just 3 more._" The Slifer Warrior prayed.

She stopped fanning her cards and stared at the wall where her spirits, Lady Heat, Heat, Ocean and Woodsman, stared sadly at her.

They were as scared as she was, even though she hadn't told them they just knew what was going on in her head and that they couldn't do anything to fix it.

The only help Louie can get from them was their promise to not tell the Yukis until she finally fell.

Speaking of her 'brothers', they entered the infirmary not two seconds after her final thought had finished and behind them, much to the raven-bluenette's surprise, was Alexis, Asami, Tami, Syrus, Julie and Bastion.

"Awwww..." Asami said as she got a good look at Louie in her infirmary bed.

But it was an awe of pity, not an awe of adoration.

Louie's face turned red, almost pulling the covers over herself to try and hide her face from the others.

She knew she wasn't even remotely pretty, but she couldn't have really looked that bad and her bandages were secured so Asami couldn't see her face.

"How're you doing, Louie?" Alexis asked as she got a good look at her.

Louie shrugged, not really sure what else to do.

She wasn't expecting them to be here, just Jaden and Jason. She knew Hell wouldn't stop them.

"Little accident, pal?" Bastion asked.

Louie almost gave a smile.

Bastion had no idea just how right he was that this was all one big accident. If you asked her 'brothers' about that, they would give a completely different answer. She just knew it.

Jaden and Jason took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"My little sis here is one tough girl. Nothing to worry about." The two-toned brunette bragged.

"Got that right. It'll take a lot more than missing half my face and fainting to get me down and out. No need ta worry, peeps." The raven-bluenette smirked, temporarily switching to her gangster slang.

Louie knew that Jaden was thinking about using his power to try and stabilize her injury again like he had before.

Louie didn't want to tell him that he was just wasting his time and that someday, even if Jaden used his Supreme King powers, she was gonna drop dead.

When it happened, at least Jaden would know that he did everything he could to help.

"Of course we're worried."

Asami's words touched Louie and by the slightly stunned look on her 'brothers' faces, they were to.

"You're our friend and friends worry about each other." The taller pinknette continued.

Tami nodded.

"That's right!" She stated.

Louie didn't assume they were friends, especially after she, Tami, Jason and Jaden were blackmailed into a Duel with expulsion as their losing reward, sorta.

But here were the two girls her 'brothers' faced and their Ra Yellow chums from the entrance exams, seeing them when they had tests to worry about.

"_Maybe they are friends._" She mused.

Jaden, Jason and she didn't have a bunch of experience to work with to know for sure, even though they were like three peas in a pod.

"We know that the other night might've given you guys the wrong idea about who we are, but we really do want to be friends. We just wanted to Duel with you and kinda took it a step too far..." Alexis continued, looking rather shameful.

"If it helps, we were never planning on turning you in even if you lost." Asami added.

Bastion and Julie, despite having obvious questions about what they were talking about, threw in their two cents.

"We might not know you or your 'brothers' well-" Bastion began.

"But we can see that you guys are good fellas and know that you have our consents and support." Julie finished for him.

Louie was a little taken back by the words.

She was genuinely happy that she and her 'brothers' were getting friends here. This was a good idea to come here, even if their plan was to stay away from strangers due to past experiences, Chazz and Jessica being two very good example as to why, but the others they met here were starting to unlock the gates they had all placed on their hearts.

Two minutes later, they had to start going to the Duel Fields for the exams. With a handshake from the Ras, wishes of luck to the shorter Slifers and waves from the Obelisk girls, they were starting to leave. Jaden stayed behind for a second to say something.

"I'll use the power later..."

And he took off.

Once his back rounded the corner, Louie gave a sad distant look, knowing that the day will come that Jaden will say that and later would never come…

Because there'd be no one left to use those powers on…

* * *

Making it to the Field exam in time, Jaden was called down first as having one of the first matches.

When he saw his opponent, he did a double take to make sure he was in the right spot.

When he realized he was, he gasped.

"You mean I'm Dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz?" He asked Crowler who was judging their exam.

"That's right, Jaden." The teacher confirmed.

"Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." The cross-dresser smirked.

He pointed to Chazz.

"So congratulations, you'll be Dueling one of the top ranked students at the school. What an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your Deck's up to snuff." The blonde snickered.

Jaden could sense something was wrong with the tone of Crowler's voice.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?" Crowler asked, sounding hurt.

"This is bad." Syrus muttered, holding Kyupimon in his arms for comfort.

Tami nodded her head and held Cutemon a little tighter out of slight fear and worry bubbling up in her chest.

They had decided to bring their partners back for this, since they'd been out all night long.

"They can actually put a Slifer VS an Obelisk?!" Asami asked half-curiously and half-angrily.

"This is clearly a trap." Bastion said, knowing that something was wrong too.

"Only a cavalier fool would agree to this." Julie nodded, agreeing with her fellow Ra.

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer.

Jason and Betamon sighed.

They knew he'd never turn down a Duel.

"All right, Chazz, get your game on!" Jaden challenged.

"Now I'll get to finish what my brother and you started at Obelisk Arena." He stated.

"I wish your 'sister' was here instead..." Chazz admitted.

"I wanted to finish stomping the Mute like I was back at the arena right in front of her." He shrugged.

"I'll settle for you instead. Oh, and tell the Cyclops when you see her that I said 'Hope you didn't lose the other eye from the fall'." The blacknette smirked.

Jaden smirked back.

"You're not gonna like what I do to you for all those comments you made to my family." He warned.

"Indeed." Crowler said indifferently.

"And in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch." He added, snickering.

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me." Chazz jabbed.

They inserted their Decks into their Duel-Disks and drew five cards.

"Let's Duel!"

Crowler ran out of the way.

(**AN: This Duel was made by SuperNeos2.**)

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll squash you just like I was close to doing with your brother and Jessica was to the Cyclops!" Chazz promised with a sneer.

Jaden gave a small glare before drawing his card.

"Yeah, yeah, noise, noise..." He mumbled, causing Chazz to growl in frustration.

The Slifer King overlooked his hand.

"You might remember this from my entrance Duel." The two-toned brunette smirked.

Jaden held up a spell.

"I play the Dark Fusion spell card. Now I can fuse Elemental HEROs Wildheart Avian to form my Evil HERO Wild Cyclone!" He smiled.

The two HEROs appeared and started swirling together in a cloud of black smoke, a dark tan man with wings and red and green accessories wearing goggles appeared kneeling (ATK:1900/DEF:2300).

"And that'll be all." Jaden declared.

"Don't think that overgrown bird man stands a chance against me, or against this!" Chazz hissed and drew a card.

"_Appreciate the rare card, Crowler._" He thought, smugly.

"Fresh off the press: Magical Mallet!" The blacknette declared.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"A redo, all the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my Deck, then I can shuffle and draw the same number of cards." The Obelisk smirked as he did what the card allowed him to do.

"A rare card on the first draw?" Cutemon gasped.

"And a very dangerous card at that." Labramon explained.

"Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't." Tentomon elaborated.

"I didn't even get to the best part." Chazz stated, redrawing from his Deck and showing Magical Mallet again.

"You see, Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, know why?" He taunted, as he continued to get the lucky card.

"Uh… Nope." Jaden rolled his eyes.

"It comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for ATK mode!" Chazz commanded.

A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared (ATK:1600/DEF:1800).

"Jeez, things aren't looking good!" Elecmon said, slight sweat on his brow.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, W-Wing Catapult!" Chazz yelled.

A blue jet platform appeared (ATK:1300/DEF:1500).

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" The blacknette smugly smirked.

The set of wings took off and the V-Tiger Jet soon joined it.

"Now merge!" He commanded.

The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines (ATK:2000/DEF:2100).

"All right, the VW-Tiger Catapult!" The Obelisk introduced.

"At least Jaden's monster has more defense." Alexis noted.

"But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability." Chazz told Jaden.

"Way to jinx him, Lexi..." BlackGuilmon sighed.

"That's not good." Jaden complained.

"Give me a break!" Guilmon groaned.

"Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?" Kyupimon asked.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into ATK mode!" Chazz explained, smugly.

Jaden gasped as Wild Cyclone stood up from his kneeling position.

"So after this Heat-Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Obelisk declared.

The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles.

Jaden groaned from the smoke produced by Wild Cyclone's destruction.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 3900

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd.

"My goodness." He said with fake sincerity.

"Looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks." The cross-dresser cackled.

Shepherd just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with two cards face-down." Chazz said as two face down cards appeared at his feet.

Jaden drew.

"_Let's see... Four cards: three monsters and a spell. Not exactly the best hand right now._" Jaden thought as he looked over his options.

He took a closer look.

"_Need to beat Chazz and finish what Jason started._" The Slifer King thought.

And he smirked.

"_Got an idea._" He mused as he took three cards.

Alexis saw him smirk.

"Wonder what he's up to?" She mumbled.

"Hopefully a miracle." Asami prayed.

"I activate my Dark Calling spell card. It works like Dark Fusion, only I can use cards from my hand and graveyard. And who better than Sparkman and Clayman?" Jaden asked with a smirk.

A warrior in lightning and the familiar earth HERO appeared and like Avian and Wildheart, fused in dark smoke.

"Give a nice welcome to Evil HERO Lightning Golem!" The two-toned brunette introduced.

A HERO in dark purple and blue armor appeared in front of Jaden (ATK:2400/DEF:1500).

"And his ability is a sweet one. Once a turn, I can destroy any monster on the field!" He explained and pointed to VW.

"And I don't like him, so bye bye!" The two-toned brunette taunted.

Lightning Golem got ready to fire.

"Sorry Slacker." Chazz cut in.

Guilmon's eyes became slits for a mere second as he growled and glared at the Obelisk.

"I need to keep him intact, so I'll play Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" The blacknette smirked, smugly.

A trap flipped to show a large pod.

"What this does is remove from play a monster of mine until the end of the turn." The Obelisk explained.

VW got inside the pod and vanished.

Jaden sighed.

"At least I still got a direct attack!" He yelled.

Golem took that as his signal to strike at the snobby Obelisk, shocking him with lots of volts of electricity.

Chazz: 1600

Jaden: 3900

"That's for teasing my brother and my 'sister'..." Jaden glared, a small flash of gold in his eyes before it went.

"Jaden now has the lead!" Syrus exclaimed happily.

"Yes, but for how long?" Tentomon mumbled.

"Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" Chazz taunted as he drew, VW returning to the field.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He smirked at his findings.

"Ready to get pummelled?" The blacknette taunted.

A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared (ATK:1800/DEF:1500).

"Because X-Head Cannon is ready to attack and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z-Metal Tank." The Obelisk revealed.

A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared (ATK:1500/DEF:1300).

"Wait, if he has X and Z…" Syrus trailed off.

"That can mean only one thing…" Tami squeaked.

"Now I play my other face-down card." Chazz said as his trap card was lifted up.

"Call of the Haunted and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from the graveyard. And I choose…" He trailed off.

A red metallic dragon appeared (ATK:1500/DEF:1600).

"No way!" Alexis and Asami gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"Jaden!" The Digimon warned.

"That's right, it's Y-Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability." The Obelisk smirked.

"And next I'll combine them to create the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" He cried.

The new monsters flew up and began to lock on to one another, with X taking the top, Y in the middle and Z on the bottom (ATK:2800/DEF:2600).

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 ATK points each." Julie analysed.

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Chazz smirked, almost wolf-like.

Jaden gasped.

"Actually, less, you see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The Obelisk explained.

The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800).

"Now it makes sense why he took the hit to keep the VW Tiger Catapult!" Alexis noticed.

"He wanted to make this!" BlackGuilmon growled.

"Say what you want about Chazz, but that was a smart play." Asami begrudgingly admitted

"Makes your Lightning Golem look like a lightning rod, or at least it did." Chazz smirked.

Golem disappeared.

"My Lightning Golem!" Jaden cried as the audience gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V-Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." He chuckled.

"And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly." The blacknette grinned.

The machine prepared its guns as it took aim at Jaden.

"Fire!" Chazz commanded.

The machine obeyed, Jaden holding an arm to his face to try and block the damage.

Chazz: 1600

Jaden: 900

Syrus and the others gasped.

"Jaden!" Guilmon cried.

Jason looked down at his twin in worry.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jaden, having some test anxiety?" Chazz taunted.

"I knew scum like you and those disabled pathetic excuses for Duellists, your precious brother and 'sister', didn't belong at this academy but don't worry because it will all be over soon! And once I'm through with you, Mute and Cyclops are going down next!" The blacknette laughed.

Jaden growled as loud as an angry lion before his eyes turned to their Supreme King Gold.

"**You're finished... Now!**" He drew.

"**I play Card of Sanctity!**" Jaden growled and both drew until they had six.

Chazz laughed.

"You just gave me more ways to take you down!" He boasted.

"**Too bad you won't use them...**" Jaden interrupted.

Chazz looked confused.

"**Because I'm taking you down now. Since I got nothing on my field, I can special summon Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy!**" The Slifer King explained.

A short fiend appeared on the field (ATK:300/DEF:600).

"**And since you're so kind to have a monster out, I can summon my Evil HERO Malicious Edge out with only one sacrifice!**" The two-toned brunette smirked.

Prodigy was traded in for the crazed fiend from the Tag-Duel (ATK:2600/DEF:1800).

"All that talk for a monster weaker than mine? You really are a Slifer Slacker!" Chazz snorted.

"**Keep on talking...**" Jaden urged quietly.

"**I play Double Summon, bringing out my Evil HERO Infernal Gainer!**" He declared.

The black and red armoured fiend appeared (ATK:1600/DEF:0).

"**And before that big mouth opens, he's not staying because his ability let's me banish him two turns into the Duel to allow a fiend to attack twice...**" Jaden smirked.

"**And who better than Edge?**" He shrugged, slightly.

Gainer vanished, a dark aura surrounding Edge.

"What's Jaden doing?" Syrus asked.

"Edge is still too weak." Kyupimon noticed.

"Is he letting anger cloud his mind?" Bastion asked.

Jason smirked.

"No..." Alexis realized wide-eyed as Jaden held up one of his last two cards.

"He's letting it motivate him." She gasped.

"**This here is the card that spells the end for you. Vicious Claw equips to a fiend and gives it...? Come on Chazz, take a guess.**" Jaden taunted.

"A silencer to shut you up?" Chazz growled.

Jaden narrowed his eyes.

"**As much as I would like one for you, I think 600 ATK points to Edge is better...**"

The crowd and Chazz gasped in realization as Edge's claws darkened.

Evil HERO Malicious Edge's ATK: 3200.

Jaden smirked.

"**What's wrong, Chazz?**" He asked when Chazz couldn't form words.

"**Gone mute? Now if you ask nicely, I won't attack.**" The two-toned brunette taunted.

"Really?" The Obelisk asked hopefully.

"**No.**" Jaden glared.

"**And just so you know... Jason drew a card that would've let him won before the Duel got cancelled.**" He revealed to add to the embarrassment that Chazz was about to feel.

"**Edge! Attack!**" The Slifer King commanded.

Edge charged forward before swiping and destroying the Dragon Cannon.

Chazz: 1400

Jaden: 900

"**Edge... Finish him.**" He smirked when Edge laughed maniacally and slashed Chazz's torso, the Obelisk rich boy falling to the ground.

Chazz: 0

Jaden: 900 (Winner)

"He won!" His friends cheered.

"Impossible!" Crowler cried leaning against the glass.

"Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!" The cross-dresser denied.

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?"

Crowler jumped, he hadn't realized he been talking out loud or that Chancellor Shepherd was listening in.

"Uh… Nothing… I… Uh… Have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off.

Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back.

Jaden waved to the crowd who was cheering for him as his eyes turned back to brown and pointed at Chazz with a smirk.

"That's game, unless you want to Duel again." He laughed.

"Oh we will." Chazz hissed.

"Jadenmon!"

Said boy, turned around just in time to catch Guilmon, who had jump-hugged him.

"Hey Jaden!" Syrus, Tami, Asami, Alexis, Julie, Jason, Bastion and their partners ran up to him.

"Hey guys!" Jaden greeted and placed Guilmon back down.

"And now it's Jason's turn!" Crowler yelled, braking up the reunion before it could begin.

Jason nodded in determination.

He had a feeling he knew who he was Dueling and he intended to give it all he had…

For his 'sister's' sake.

* * *

In a few moments, Jessica and Jason were on the Dueling field, Duel-Disks at the ready.

"Hey Mute! You seen the Cyclops-wako-b**** anywhere? I was hoping to clobber her, but I guess crushing you will be good enough." The blonde shrugged.

Jason grabbed his note pad and wrote something down, tearing off the page, scrunching it up and throwing it at her, smacking her forehead.

The Obelisk picked it up and read it out loud.

"_You're lucky it's illegal to kill. Because you'd be dead right now for what you've said to, about and done to my sister. You're going down!"_

Jessica cackled.

"I don't think so, Mute. Get ready to say goodbye because when I beat you, you'll be so ashamed, your precious Cyclops won't ever want to see your face again!" She grinned.

(**AN: This Duel was made by SuperNeos2, who offered me his valuable time just to make this. THANKS BUDDY! You! Rule!**)

Jason: 4000

Jessica: 4000

"The people who talk go first!" She cracked as she drew her sixth card.

"I'll start with a monster in DEF mode and a card facedown!" The blonde smirked.

Two reversed cards appeared on her field.

"Your turn, Mousy!" The Obelisk squeaked.

"What a b****." Asami said without warning, causing everyone else to look at her in shock at her language.

"What? It's true." She defended.

"Do you think Jason can win?" Syrus asked.

"Of course he can!" Tami nodded.

"He was one turn away from beating Chazz! He can beat this snobby s***!" The little pinknette smirked and high fived her sister.

Jason drew his sixth card, scanning his hand before he made a selection.

Going over his plan in his head, he made a reach for his notepad before he scribbled down what he wanted to do.

When that was done, he selected a card from his hand.

Slapping it onto his disk, the familiar gun-slinging raccoon ninja Tennessee Kid Cooper appeared on his field (ATK:1600/DEF:1500).

Jessica sneered at the creature.

"Chazz told me about this thing... He's even uglier in person." She hissed.

Tennessee growled.

"_Now that is not cool..._" He said.

Jason agreed.

"_Now I'm using my ability!_" He didn't wait for Jason to give the go ahead before he fired a round into Jessica's hand, destroying a card in it.

The Obelisk Witch gasped.

"You destroyed my Ice Block!" She then growled at him.

"Now I'm gonna finish what Chazz started and beat you into the ground!" The blonde hissed.

Jason shrugged as Tennessee went in for the attack.

Jessica laughed when he did this.

"You triggered my Ice Barrier trap card!" She smirked.

Suddenly, a case of ice started to travel up Tennessee from his legs before he was fully encased in ice.

Jason and the others were shocked to say the least.

"Now your attack is negated and your monster's attack strength becomes 0!" The Obelisk Witch smirked.

True to her word, Tennessee's strength fell all the way down.

Jason, seeing his plan foiled, placed two facedowns to end his turn.

"Now it's back to the elite!" Jessica drew her next card.

"I summon Ice Doll to the field in ATK mode!" She declared.

Next to her facedown monster appeared an actual doll made out of ice (ATK:800/DEF:1000).

"And now I'll flip my facedown monster, Frost Tiger, into ATK mode!" The blonde decided.

Jumping out of the facedown monster card was the same monster from Louie's Duel with Jessica, still looking in deep pain and drooling an ocean (ATK:1900/DEF:0).

One of Jason's traps flipped up, showing a desert like area with yellow glowing razor wire preventing a wave of robots from attacking.

"What is that?!" The Obelisk demanded to know.

"That's Climactic Barrier." Bastion said from his spot by the others.

"When Jessica summons a monster, Jason can use that card to stop her from attacking with any Level 4 or below monsters this turn." He explained.

"Really good work!" Asami nodded.

"I'll place a facedown and activate my Curtain of Hail spell card. Now all my Level 3 or below Water monsters can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects!" Jessica growled.

Suddenly two small explosions occurred by her Duel-Disk, shocking her and the spectators.

Jason: 4000

Jessica: 3000

"What was that?!" She demanded to know.

"That was the second effect of Climactic Battle." Tentomon stated.

"Jessica takes 500 points of damage for every monster that she has on her field at the end of the turn." He said, everyone practically **hearing** the smirk in his voice.

Jason drew his card, giving him four.

He took a quick glance over at Jessica's field to see what he can do.

Tennessee was still frozen and couldn't attack Jessica, not that he can destroy her Ice Doll anyway.

That Frost Tiger was a whole other story.

He showed a piece of paper to Jessica.

"_Just because my monster is frozen doesn't mean I can't still use its ability!"_

"No you don't!" Jessica shouted.

"Not with The Ice-Bound God trap card! With two Water monsters on my field, I can negate the effect of your card!" She cackled.

Jason sighed at his plan going to waste.

Going over his hand again, he simply placed a monster in DEF mode and a card facedown.

"Now it's my turn!" She drew.

"First I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" The blonde picked up twice.

"And now I play Ice Doll Mirror to summon another copy of the Ice Doll!" The Obelisk shrieked.

A second Ice Doll appeared on the field (ATK: 800/DEF: 1000).

"Now I sacrifice both of my dolls to summon the monster that would've destroyed the Cyclops W**** 'sister' of yours!" Jessica sneered.

Jason felt his anger rise at hearing that.

"Now I summon the White Night Dragon!" The blonde sneered.

The same dragon from Louie's Duel with the snobby blonde appeared by her Frost Tiger in a roar, in the same condition as he was last time (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"And to take care of your facedown monster, I play Shield Crush!" She sneered.

A stream of green energy fired at and destroyed Jason's facedown monster without anyone getting a chance to see what it was.

"Now my Tiger attacks your ugly ice sculpture!" Jessica smirked.

The Tiger pounced on the Tennessee ice sculpture, biting hard into the frozen raccoon's arm.

Jason: 2100

Jessica: 3000

"Now my Dragon attacks you directly!" The blonde cackled.

"But he'll lose!" Syrus, Tami, and Asami shouted.

As the dragon moved in, one of Jason's facedown cards activated.

The facedown turned out to be a Quick Summon spell card.

Appearing on Jason's field was his Sly Cooper monster before it took the brunt of the attack.

"_Thanks for taking the hit, pal._" He thought as his friend was destroyed.

"_Anytime..._" He heard Sly said as he appeared behind him in transparent form.

"You can keep holding me off all you want, you won't win! And once I'm done with you, I'm taking that w**** Louie down!" Jessica growled.

Jason gritted his teeth angrily, eyes flashing red, as he snatched the top card from his disk.

He inserted his Premature Burial spell card, intending on reviving the monster that Jessica destroyed with Shield Crush…

Jason: 1200

Jessica: 3000

…Appearing was his Rioichi Cooper monster card (ATK:1700/DEF:1200).

He then showed Spellbook Inside the Pot to allow them both to draw three more cards, having placed it inside his Deck shortly after his Duel with Chazz.

Once he saw his findings, he smirked.

He had this won.

First he summoned out his Sir Galleth Cooper, who appeared next to Rioichi with a wave of the sword (ATK:1300/DEF:1000).

"_Now I may have my problems with Lady Louie, but I don't appreciate the things this foul person spouts about her!_" Sir Galleth sneered ahead.

"_Agreed._" Rioichi said with a nod.

All the Cooper family/gang loved Louie as much as they loved Jaden and Jason, some just tended to show it differently or pretended that they didn't.

For Sir Galleth, it was getting into arguments with the one-eyed teen and for Carmilita it was sharing a few sisterly smirks with her.

Jason revealed his second card, Gift of the Martyr.

Sir Galleth and Rioichi looked to one another and nodded as the knight disappeared into tiny particles inside of Rioichi.

Rioichi Cooper's ATK: 3000.

Jessica laughed.

"All that work just to make a monster that's equal to mine! Looks like you're the dumb one of the bunch!" She smirked.

Her laughter was cut off when Jason showed an Axe of Despair equip spell card. The axe appeared in Rioichi's hand.

Rioichi Cooper's ATK: 4000.

Jessica calmed herself.

"So you got a card stronger than mine now! All I gotta do is send my Curtain of Hail to the graveyard if you try to attack my Frost Tiger and turn the attack to my Dragon! Once that happens, I'll take you out on my next turn!" She smirked

Jason's shake of the head said it all.

There wasn't gonna be a next turn.

He showed his last card, which was Rioichi hopping from a sharp point on top of a lamp post to another sharp point on a lamp post.

"_With Leaping Dragon, I can attack all your monsters this turn with Rioichi: provided he's the only monster of mine that attacks."_

"Wait!" Jessica gasped.

"And with her two monsters with 3000 and 1900 ATK points to Jason's one with 4000!" Tami started.

"It means Jason wins..." Asami finished for her sister with a smile.

"_Attack..._" Jason thought.

Rioichi knew what to do as two sharp points appeared in front of both of Jessica's monsters.

Rioichi first hopped on the point by her White Knight Dragon, pulling out a dagger and stabbing it in the head before leaping over to the second point and stabbing her Frost Tiger in the chest.

Jason: 1200 (Winner)

Jessica: 0

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jessica screamed and fell to the ground.

Everyone cheered and clapped as the group ran down there and Betamon jumped into his partner's arms.

"**That was well done, Jaden and Jason.**"

It was Chancellor Shepherd, speaking over a loudspeaker.

"**Never in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever Duelled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you both hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is… inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you both the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!**" Shepherd congratulated.

The crowd cheered again.

"You're the best, Aniki!" Syrus complimented throwing his arms around the taller boys' waists.

"I do what I can." Jaden said with a smile.

"You rule, Jason!" Tami cheered and hugged the boy around his waist.

"Good show, Jaden, allow me and Julie to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm." Bastion offered.

Julie nodded and extended her hand.

"Thanks." Jaden said shaking hands with the Ra Yellow student.

The Obelisk girls smiled.

"_Louie would be proud of you._" They both thought of the girl in the infirmary.

* * *

Later that night at the Slifer Dorm, Chumley was contemplating on searching for a new roommate after hearing from Syrus that the E-HERO Duelist and Cooper Duelist got promoted.

Louie was laying on the bunk her 'brothers' shared, having heard of their promotion when she checked out of the infirmary.

She was really happy for them, knowing that Jaden and Jason were too talented to remain in red.

"Hey Syrus, if you're gonna mope around, you might as well make me a grilled cheese." The koala boy ranted.

"I just thought they'd say goodbye to us at least..." Syrus said sadly.

Louie was thinking the same thing too, knowing they would for sure said something to her. That can only mean...

"Hey, who's talking about saying goodbyes?"

Louie was proven right as the Slifers turned to the side to see Jaden and Jason leaning against the open doorway of the dorm, their partners at their side and wearing their red jackets.

Syrus jumped up out of his bed.

"Aniki?! What are you guys doing here?!" He gasped.

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your Field test. Also, in case you've forgotten…" Jaden smiled and placed his hands on his hips and grinned.

"I live here!" He reminded them.

"What?!" Syrus gasped.

"Knew it." Louie smirked.

Jaden shrugged.

"Sure, Ra Yellow has nice, clean sheets, lack of cockroaches and those spiffy blazers, but without Louie and you guys, it's not my home!" He explained.

Louie smiled with a watery eye and got up to hug her 'brothers'…

At least she did before Syrus sniffed and dove at then first, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall already.

"Hey! Easy, Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!" Jaden squirmed with Jason.

Syrus looked up, tears still going.

"I thought... I thought I lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!" He vowed.

Jaden sweat-dropped.

"Just chill out, Syrus! Come on, get off!" He begged and pushed Syrus away from him.

"Please Aniki, just a couple more hugs!" Syrus begged as he held onto Jaden's waist.

"It's not the hugs it's the water works!" The two-toned brunette whimpered.

Chumley, Louie, Jason and the Digimon laughed at the entire ordeal.

End of Chapter 4 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Finally back and ready to give this story my full attention. I can promise you that the next chapter will be out by the end of the month. I already know what's gonna happen.**

**But now you guys know a secret. Jason is slowly dying ;( Shocking ain't it!? Is there hope to save him? Maybe? Will Jaden find out? Also a maybe.**

**We also got some JadenxAlexis and JasonxAsami development here which will of course develop more in the coming chapters.**

**The next two chapters are the famous Titan Duel with an addition, Jaden and Jason playing hero, and development to a Jaden/Syrus and Jason/Chumley bromance.**

**Also, someone asked me in a PM if all four seasons will be separate stories. The answer is no. I like to keep everything together, so all four seasons of this will be in one story. Sorry if people are bothered by that. It's easier for me.**

AN: **Yo! **

**Hey people and thanks for sticking with me! I'll have the next chapter up soon and since Louie has the injury instead of Jason, I'm sure you're all wondering if she's gonna make it through this series alive.**

**The answer: Yes. For now at least.**

Next Time: Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 5: The Shadow Games! Part 1**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's real Deck. I own Sky, Ty, Mathew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Every single one makes me smile and brightens my day and makes it easier for me to start a new chapter.**

**People are showing concern now over whether Jason is gonna survive or not. I of course can't spoil any of this, but we do get a small flashback in this chapter to the day of the accident that injured him.**

**Plus, for you JadenxAlexis fans you're gonna like this chapter and the start to the Duel since I feel like this Duel played a key role in their friendship in the Anime.**

**This was actually gonna be up sooner, but I had a hard time deciding whether or not to put the Duels in here or a separate chapter. Eventually, with all that goes on in this chapter, I figured I do half and half. Start the Duels and wrap it up next time, so the next chapter might be shorter, just a quick heads up.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **Hey there, fellas!**

**Just like in the original story, the truth about the accident will be revealed in this chapter and I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 5-

The Abandoned Dorm, a forbidden place as per the rules at Duel Academy and a spooky one at that. It wasn't like any of the Dorms today, heck if it was still a verified, living Dorm people would be ecstatic to live at least in the Slifer Red Dorm. It was a large, run-down building with boards over the windows and the front door broken open.

As lonely as the place was, one person frequently visited since she came to the island.

That person was Alexis Holly Rhodes.

She walked through the trees and stopped right at the wall and 'Do not enter' sign.

Next, she laid down a red rose at base of the wall and prayed...

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are..."

Alexis decided after finding out where the Dorm was to make a little tradition to come and say a small prayer for his safe return.

She wrapped her arms around herself to protect from the cold and from the feeling of pain.

She missed her brother dearly. The time in which he's been missing had been a difficult time for her and her parents. An emotional mess would've been a nice way of putting it. The comfort of her childhood best friend Asami was nice and still is to have, but it could only go so far in terms of actually making things better.

It definitely also didn't help that she regularly saw the loving Yuki brothers and 'sister' around the school.

Seeing the way Jaden and Louie treated Jason or the J-Twins defended their 'sister' reminded her of days that Atticus would be that way with her, but only just a tad bit more annoying.

The laughs and smiles that the trio shared with each other gave her small glimpses of her time with her brother before he disappeared.

Atticus and Jaden were actually a lot alike.

They were both charming with just the right amount of hyperactive tendencies. Maybe that was why she felt a little bit happy when she saw Jaden. The resemblance was uncanny.

Or maybe it was something else since she seemed to always stare a second too long when he passed by, something Asami and BlackGuilmon pointed out to her. He wasn't bad to look at, she admitted.

The blonde sighed before turning and walking away from the accursed Dorm.

The Obelisk Queen didn't need to be stressing herself out over something that was probably nothing and turning it into something.

* * *

At the Slifer Dorm's mess hall Jaden, Tami, Syrus, their partners and Chumley were telling ghost stories to pass the time.

Jason and Louie were just sitting in and listening on the festivities since neither of them could tell a story, Louie since her throat was sore.

Louie hasn't passed out in four days, which was how long it was since the tests. Like Jaden and Jason, she declined going to Ra Yellow but she declined because she wanted to prove that Reds could still Duel with the best despite rank.

Yeah, she might've borrowed his brother's goal and was using it as her own.

"I went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon I see a path leading to a cavern that seems… abandoned!" Syrus said, taking his turn.

"Oh really? And then what?" Jaden asked interested.

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it… An arm shoots out of the water, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER, NOT THE WATER, ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!" Syrus cried.

Apparently, the Slifer Captain had gotten so into his story that he thought he was living it out.

"Water's not so scary." Jaden shrugged, slightly.

"Not even dirty swampy water?" Syrus asked.

Jason shook his head, causing Syrus to sigh.

"You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that." The little bluenette sighed, unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

"Still, good story. Mid-level scares for a mid-level card." Jaden nodded, picking up a four-star monster called Earthbound Spirit.

"It was pretty cool, Sy." Tami smiled.

Their partners nodded.

The rules were you had to tell a scary story depending on the level of the monster was.

Jaden pulled a card, getting a Gorz Emmisary of Darkness, a level 7.

Low on ideas, Jaden turned to Jason and Louie, who both gave a small nod to the unasked question.

"This is not really a story." The Slifer King started as he turned to the already shaking Syrus, Tami and Chumley.

"But a memory... A harsh one." Jaden warned.

Jason walked closer and took a stand between his brother's and 'sister's' chair.

"What kind of memory?" Tami wheezed.

"Are we gonna have to change our underwear?" Chumley asked.

"Because I'm really close to peeing myself!" He whimpered.

Jaden laughed.

"No. It's not that kind of scary..." The two-toned brunette assured.

He sighed before leaning back into his chair.

Jason placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on Louie's, giving him a final silent approval of his trust towards Syrus, Tami and Chumley and he knew it was hard for the raven-bluenette to go through it again, even if it was from memory.

"You guys are about to hear the story of Lou's gunshot wound..." Jaden stated as the tale began.

* * *

_"I totally kicked butt!" A 10-year old Jaden triumphantly said as he exited the arena with his sister, brothers and Louie, holding his golden trophy high into the air._

_He had just defeated a 16-year-old boy in the finals in a Dueling tournament, pulling out a combination of Flame Wingman and Skyscraper to destroy the competitor's Tri Horned Dragon. _

_He won the golden trophy that he was holding and an additional bonus of $5,000 in a check... _

_A check his eldest sibling, 14-year-old Sky, said was going into his college fund._

_10-year-old Jason and Louie smiled happily for their five minute older sibling/friend, thrilled that he had overcome everyone in there and came out victorious. _

_Jaden and Louie, since she had participated in the tournament too, pestered him to join too, but his stage fright due to his disability got in the way and made him decline._

_Sky gave her oldest little brother a hug. _

_"We're so proud of you!" She congratulated._

_8-year-old Tyson smiled in agreement._

_"We couldn't be happier for you, champ." He smirked._

_Jaden grinned. _

_"I'm gonna be the best! I'm gonna beat everyone there is to beat and then I'll be the number one Duelist in the world!" He cheered._

"_And me and Jason will be your loyal rivals and Warriors in second place!" Louie cheered as she slung her arms over Jaden's and Jason's necks._

_The little raven-bluenette planned on one day beating Yogure Muto and Seto Kaiba, taking their title of the 'Warrior/Prince of Games' since the legendary Duelists were the best one out there, second only to her brother/his rival: Yugi Muto._

_"Not if I have anything to say about that!"_

_The Yuki family turned their heads to see Jaden's opponent from the finals, Rick Stevens, standing just a ways across from him. _

_Confused, the two-toned brunette just had to ask the second place winner something._

_"What do you want?" He half-growled._

_During the Duel, Rick's superiority complex drove Jaden nuts to the point he got tempted to unleash a one turn kill on him, but his will and Yubel held him back._

_Rick growled angrily, surprisingly, pulled out a 9mm handgun from his pocket. _

_"My trophy! You cheated and now I'm gonna take what's mine!" He claimed._

_Sky held her hands up as she edged slowly over to the boy. _

_"Calm down, son. Nothing to get worked up over..." She assured._

_"Oh, it is since I approve of this."_

_Shocks, the Yuki siblings and Louie looked behind Rick to see Jaelyn Yuki, their mother by law._

_"What the heck are you doing here?!" Louie yelled, taking a defensive stance in front of Tyson._

_"I came to pay you little s***s one last visit before leaving you to rot forever." Jaelyn cackled._

_Sky glared at her mother, then turned to her brother oldest little brother. _

_"Jaden, give them the trophy, it's not worth being fought over..." The orangenette instructed._

_Jaden might've been mad he was being forced to give away his hard earned trophy, he knew it wasn't worth it. He slowly walked to where Rick and Jaelyn were standing and started to hold his hand out to give the trophy._

_What happened next, played in slow motion and would forever scar itself into the Yukis' minds._

_A Good Samaritan tackled Rick..._

_The gun went off..._

_A bullet wheezed through the air…_

_And was about to hit Jason in the face…_

"_JAAAASSSSOOOONNNN!"_

_Before anyone knew what was happening, Louie had stepped in front of the brunette…_

_Parts and chunks of Louie's eye, brain and skin were falling off as she hit the ground…_

_Jaden could barely control himself as he felt something build up inside him. _

_Anger. _

_Disgust. _

_Bloodlust._

_They all flowed through him like a drug as he let out a scream._

"_LLLLLLLLOOOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

Jaden stopped there just so he didn't reveal his Supreme King awakening and near massacre. He also left out the parts about his mother.

Syrus, Tami, Kyupimon, Cutemon and Chumley were more shocked than scared.

They all turned to Louie.

"Over a tournament? That's why you were shot, Aneki?" Tami asked in strong disbelief.

Louie nodded, remembering the darkness that she was stuck in as she waited for her body to deal and adjust to the pain.

Of course she had been shocked when Jaden told her about it the first time, but had learned to let that stay in the past since Jaden had gone mad and unleashed his Supreme King power and gone on a near massacre.

But then again, she was still sorta adjusting to the information since she had been in the Digital World for 5 years or so.

"Totally not lishous." Chumley shook his head.

"So under those bandages is what's left of your face after the accident?" Syrus wondered.

"Bingo, Sy." Jaden said.

"And Louie hasn't shown anyone what's there other than people who have to know." The two-toned brunette added.

He was referring to Chancellor Sheppard and Nurse Fontaine when they first arrived.

Louie gave a series of signs of her hand to Jaden, sign language being how Jason talked to him mostly and she had a sore throat that night so she decided to use it.

"She says that someday she'll show you guys." Jaden slightly smiled at his 'sister's' courage.

"Sorry to hear about that, Louie."

"GYAH!" Syrus, Tami and Chumley gasped.

The Slifer Captain and Princess grabbed onto each other and hugged tightly while Chumley fell out of his seat.

Jaden turned to see that it was just Banner.

"Hey teach." He greeted.

Banner turned to the disabled Yuki family friend.

"That's unfortunate to happen to someone like you. Know that you can come to me for any kind of help." The blacknette pitied.

Louie gave a smile and made some hand gestures.

"_I don't regret doing that, Sir. If it wasn't me, it'd be Jason and I couldn't let that happen._"

Jason gave a small smile at his 'sister', knowing that he would do the same for her.

"So what's the other commotion about?" The Slifer Headmaster asked.

"Telling scary stories." Syrus explained since Chumley had went back to the corner again, cowering.

"But since you're here, why don't you draw a card? The tougher it is, the scarier it is." Tami suggested.

"Well that sounds easy enough." Banner drew a card.

It was the Five Headed Dragon and it had the highest level possible!

"That's a Level 12 monster!" Jaden said all excited like.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Syrus whimpered.

"I think I'll join you." Tami also whimpered.

Then she looked at Louie, noticing the s***-eating smirk on her face and the little pinknette quickly realised her choice of words, blushing at them.

Jason nodded quickly, not all the curious to know what stories Banner could tell with that smile on his face as he saw the card. He didn't need more nightmares on top of everything else.

"But don't you want to hear about the abandoned Dorm?" He asked, chuckling.

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden, Syrus, Tami, Louie and Jason all asked.

Although, Jason and Louie mouthed the words instead of saying them.

Banner pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Did you know that there are actually 5 Dorms on the island?" The teacher asked.

The boys and girls shook their heads.

"You only know of the 4 named after the Egyptian God Monsters since the female Obelisks have their own Dorm, but back when this school was first constructed, a special 5th Dorm was created. This Dorm was made for those who were as good as Obelisk Blue but without the rudeness and snobbery. In fact, it was called the Millennium house." Banner explained.

"Really?" The boys asked.

Banner nodded.

"Nobody talks about it anymore. Because they shut it down because several students started to go missing." He explained.

"Where did they go?" Syrus asked.

"Well that's the mystery of it. But rumor was it had something to do with Shadow Games." Banner chuckled.

Louie, Jaden and Jason flinched at this.

"Thanks, you can stop now." Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, children, Shadow Games are Duels that are played with mystical objects called Millennium Items. Boys, this is what we discussed in class today, remember?" The professor reminded them.

"Oh yeah. The game of Duel Monsters started in Ancient Egypt." Tami mumbled.

"That's correct, but the Egyptians, their form of Dueling was in Shadow Games. And if you lost, you got sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on the darkness and fear of those who enter it. According to legend, Shadow Duels were very lethal and some even led to deaths." Banner nodded.

"And what does this have to do with the Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden asked, Jason and Louie also in wonder about the whole thing, seeing how into this Jaden was getting.

"The Dorm was originally built to study the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games. But then a team of researchers also started disappearing, so the rest were afraid that investigating it would lead to them being trapped forever in the Shadow Realm. When Kaiba Corporation first established this school, they made it into a Dorm, but then the students who roomed there disappeared as well so they shut it down." Banner explained.

"Come on. Millennium Items, Shadow Games, this stuff can't possibly be true." Jaden said dismissively.

Jason and Louie gave a quick turn of the head to give a skeptical look to their brother.

The trio knew that this stuff was true, especially since Jaden was The Supreme King, Louie was The Shadow Knight and both had wielded the power of the Shadow Realm in their past lives.

Was he trying to keep a low profile about their knowledge of the Millennium Items and Shadow Games?

Jason was really lost on his brother's intentions.

Louie got it easily.

Banner chuckled and adjusted his glasses.

"Well that's what most people say, but as the saying goes, 'in every fable exists a grain of truth'." He quoted.

Pharaoh yawned.

"Well I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night, Children." Banner left out the door.

"Good night, Professor." Jaden, Tami, Syrus, their partners and Chumley said while Jason and Louie gave a tiny wave.

"I guess it must be that rundown building that I accidentally found the other day." Syrus wondered out loud.

"Sweet." Jaden grinned.

"Then you can lead the way for us tomorrow night." He added.

"What do you mean 'tomorrow night'?" Tami asked in slight fear.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Chumley threw in.

Even Jason was looking confused and a little frightened.

"It'll be fun." The two-toned brunette urged.

"We might even find out what happened to all those missing people." He added.

Determination leaked through his voice as his self-given goal appeared in his head, something that not even Jason, Guilmon or Louie knew about.

A goal to make up for all the pain he caused as The Supreme King.

And what better way to start then to find a bunch of missing students?

* * *

Crowler heard the entire thing from outside the dorm, just 'conveniently' being around the Dorm at the time.

"This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for. I think it's time the Shadow Games make a comeback, Millennium Items and all." The cross-dresser grinned.

He walked away thinking of just the person to enlist for his selfish goal to expel Louisiana Minamoto, Jaden and Jason Yuki for making him look like a fool.

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a Duel was just about to wrap up with one of the participants scared out of his mind.

"Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!" He whimpered in fear.

"What I want..." The metal masked man in a trench coat wearing a Duel harness similar to Crowler's but the tray on his sleeve said.

"Is your soul!" He exclaimed and held up a gold-colored upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center.

It suddenly started glowing gold as the opponent protested again...

"Please show some mercy! Let me go!"

The man just looked on emotionlessly as the pyramid spread around the scared man.

"Some mercy? What is that?" He cackled.

The gold light turned white as the opponent screamed and fell over, scattering the cards in his Deck.

"Rest in peace: in the shadows." The masked man grinned.

As he went up to make sure his opponent was down and out, his cell phone rang.

"Speak." The person on the phone spoke some details.

"Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there." He hung up the phone and smirked.

"Hey boss, another job?" Another person in a black coat and with dark shades appeared.

"Indeed there is." The trench coat wearing man replied.

"In fact, there might some be some fun for the both of us..." He added, maliciously.

* * *

The next day during class, Jaden, Louie and Syrus slept the day away as Banner gave his next class.

Jason was rubbing his temple, unaware that Crowler was peeking in on them.

"_This will be the last time you sleep in on a class, Silfer Slackers! But you'll have your real lesson... On the Shadow Games!_" Crowler thought.

* * *

Jaden was strolling through the halls of the academy, getting pumped up for tonight's hunt for the Abandoned Dorm as he held a bottle of pills he got from Miss Fontaine.

He couldn't wait to start fixing his history of pain as The Supreme King and finally do some good. Ever since awakening his powers, he sometimes caught nightmares about his past life: hearing the screams of all those he harmed and even hearing laughing from a man covered in red lightning...

Whatever the hell that part meant.

Turning a corner, he caught sight of Alexis.

He saw her staring out the window towards the ocean. She looked to be lost in thought as her body stayed still and her sight looking to be far away.

Curious as to what she could possibly be looking at, Jaden looked out the window as well.

Nothing out of the ordinary, he observed as he walked so he was closer to her and the window.

The waves were splashing against the rocks, small little drops of water glowing in the air as they danced back to the ground. It really was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Amazing, huh?" Alexis asked as the pellets of water fell back to the ocean beneath them.

"Most people would just ignore this and not pay any mind." She smiled a smile that got Jaden's lips to upturn into a small one as well.

"But I like the small things in life, the stuff that you wouldn't see right away are important..." The blonde advised.

"I get ya." Jaden nodded.

"Things like a beautiful day, friends, family and love are what I see as the essentials in life..." He agreed.

"And Dueling?" Alexis smirked

"You know it!" Jaden grinned.

Alexis' eyes fell to the bottle of pills.

"What're those for?" She asked in a mix of curiosity and worry.

Jaden sighed as he shook the pill bottle.

"Louie needs pills to help with her injury. I had to get approval from Miss Fontaine so she can take these in class or anywhere when she needs them." He sadly explained.

Jaden hated having to see his 'little sis' scarf down pills, but she sometimes needed them to help with her pain or she'll be up all night in agony and not be able to sleep.

Alexis gazed sadly towards the pills.

"That's so sad." She sighed in sympathy.

"Even though she might need those, she's lucky to have a friend like you that loves her so much..." The Obelisk Queen turned away with a sad smile.

The Slifer King, having a 6th sense to this kind of thing due to Jason's negativity, saw that something was wrong.

"What's up, Lex?" The two-toned brunette asked in worry.

He didn't know he was blushing at the nickname he gave her as was she.

"Something wrong?" Jaden continued.

She sighed.

"It's just that... You remind me so much of a family member that I lost and seeing how you treat and care for Jason and Louie sorta reminds me of old memories." Alexis admitted.

She couldn't stop the words before they came out, but they felt good to say the least.

"I know what it's like to lose family." He admitted almost instantly.

"Lost my mother the day Louie got hurt and my Dad a about two years before because of some illness. Since Sky was always working over-time in some jobs, Tyson kept one getting sick and Jason was going to the Digital World nearly every day to look for Louie I thought I was gonna be alone until I Gigimon Digivolved to Guilmon, swearing to never leave me alone." He never admitted that so easily before, but the trust he had to her and the memories of her being kind to him and Jason made it easier to talk.

And the fact that said Dino and his dark female counter part were there helped.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Alexis admitted as she made eye contact with him again.

They both stared into the other's eyes almost intently.

"I bet you were happy when Tyson got better and you finally found Louie." She smiled.

"Happy doesn't even start it." He admitted.

Jaden almost killed Jason and Louie too with his Supreme King awakening and it was only because of Yubel choosing to shield them that they survived. Jaden owed his friend a lot and would never be able to repay her.

"I guess we have something in common. Family is really important to us." Alexis smiled.

Jaden laughed.

"Yep, I guess so." He admitted.

"Wanna watch the waves until our next class?" Alexis asked.

Jaden nodded.

"Sure..." He agreed.

As both the Queen of Obelisk Blue and the King of Slifer Red stared at the waves splashing against the rocks, they both didn't realize that they just created a thing between them that would go on for, hopefully, a long time.

And neither of them realized that Louie had listened in on the whole conversation, smirking to herself as she noticed Jaden's hand lightly brushing against Alexis's.

Yep, this would last for, hopefully, a long time.

* * *

Later that night Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting.

After an eternity of waiting, he was about to give up when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him.

One of these people was a tall man in a black trench-coat and a wide-brimmed hat, Crowler looked back to the man.

"So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" he asked.

The tall man smirked.

"My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" He asked as a fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, displaying a picture of both Jaden and Jason.

"I want you to frighten two people so intensely, they'll leave this island and never come back! Are you up to the challenge?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" The 'Shadow Duelist' replied.

"I never turn my back on a challenge, neither does my underling..." He added.

"Underling?" Crowler asked.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up.

When he turned around, he saw another person through the fog wearing dark shades.

"Boo..."

"AHHHH!" Crowler shrieked as he hid behind the 'Shadow Duelist'.

"W-Who's that?!" The cross-dresser stammered in fear.

"Allow me to introduce my associate, Anarchy. He's as vicious as I am." The 'Shadow Duelist' assured.

"Uh... Yes well, who do I make the check out to?" The blonde asked.

"Titan." The 'Shadow Duelist', Titan, replied.

"And we'll make sure these two face the terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog disappeared, taking the hired men with them.

"Now that was lucky that he had a partner with him..." Crowler said as he left.

"I can't wait to hear all about how Jaden and Jason screamed like little girls! Although for Jason, that might be a problem..." He stopped.

"Oh I got it! He'll get so scared he'll finally find his voice!" Crowler laughed as he walked away.

* * *

At the same time, Jaden, the other Slifers and their Digimon started their walk to find the Abandoned Dorm.

An hour into the trip so far and they found nothing.

"You know, you could think of it as being lost." Jaden said after another failed find.

"Or you could think of it as us finding a few places where it's not..." Louie suggested, having her voice back.

Jason rolled his eyes at the poor joke as he held a flashlight forward, standing behind Jaden but in front of Louie, Chumley, Tami and Syrus, those with partners had them by their side.

"Well it could be worse, ya know. Well, worse for Syrus anyway." Chumley thought out loud.

"Like how?" Kyupimon asked.

"We could find a large puddle of dirty swamp water..." Chumley taunted the younger one.

Syrus glared at him.

"Shut up! Chumley, you're the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!" Tami growled.

Louie and Jason visibly gagged at the revelation, thinking that was gross behind all Hell and they knew gross when she saw it…

All she had to do was he step in front of a mirror and be reminded every time.

"Hey guys… Check it out." Jaden aimed his flashlight ahead of them.

They looked ahead to see a rose lying on the ground in front of a wall.

Syrus tugged at Jaden's sleeve.

"Look what's behind it..." He whimpered.

Jaden looked up to see a run-down building with boards and debris everywhere…

"The old Dorm!"

Chumley moved behind the rest of the boys, girl and Digimon.

"And it probably got lots of ghosts in there, too..." He added in fear.

"Chillax, Chum... No one's here." Veemon assured him.

Jason was about to nod in agreement when-

SNAP!

"What was that?!" Syrus and Tami freaked, jumping to hug each other.

Jaden turned and watched Alexis and Asami step into his flashlight.

"Hey you two... What are you doing here? And where are your Digimon?" He asked.

Alexis frowned.

"Funny... We were about to ask you guys the very same thing." She stated,

"Well we heard about the Dorm and wanted to check it out..." Jaden explained for him and his friends, not missing Jason's nervous glance away from Asami.

Louie noticed it too and mentally began to make wedding plans.

"Well you shouldn't have, don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?" Alexis inquired, walking closer to them.

"Believe me I know. Why else would the Academy close this place off?" She told them.

"Plus, it's completely forbidden. If any faculty catches any of you here, you will get expelled!" Asami warned.

Jaden grinned.

"Then what are you two doing here?" He wondered.

The Queen of Obelisk Blue turned bright red.

"I have my reasons, that's why!" She snapped.

The Princess of Obelisk Blue pointed to her.

"I'm making sure she doesn't get caught." She added.

Jaden shrank back at the tone of Alexis' voice.

"Hey... Alexis, we just came to look around. Don't worry, we'll stay out of your way, I promise!" He swore.

Asami turned to Jason, giving him a friendly smile.

"Hi Jason." She greeted to the mute Slifer, whose face turned red as he gave a shy smile back to her.

Her smile widened when he blushed.

He looked really cute like that and when someone like him, who had lots of negative feelings and traumas in life smiled, it was a wonderful sight to see and could make you smile along with him.

Louie should know, since she had been through the same Hell as Jason.

But she couldn't help but begin to think what Asami Yuki's and Jason Yuki's kids would look like.

Maybe a boy with brown hair and green eyes. Or twin girls with pink hair and brown eyes.

Either way, they all looked so cute!

Alexis sighed and walked a short distance away.

"It's just that..." She trailed off.

"Just... What?" Syrus asked.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Alexis." Tami assured.

"No, I want to. One of the kids here that disappeared... Was my brother." She finished quietly.

Jaden and Jason looked away and stared at the rose on the ground.

"_That explains the rose..._" They both thought.

"If Lexi's brother really was one of the kids that disappeared, then the rumors about this place were true the whole time." Louie mumbled to herself.

She remembered the look of sadness on the blonde's face earlier in the day when she was spying on her and Jaden as they talked about family.

Now it made sense why. That must be the family she lost.

The raven-bluenette knew the feeling of losing a sibling too. She felt it when she forced herself to hide.

Syrus looked at the old building again.

"I say we go back Jaden..." Cutemon whimpered.

"Well, I say we go in. Who knows, could be fun!" Jaden replied cheerfully.

"SAY WHAT?!" Syrus shouted as he and Chumley looked to Jason and Louie to try and get them to make Jaden see some sense.

Jason and Louie merely shrugged and shook their heads towards Jaden, saying with their bodies that nothing was gonna stop him and that they were gonna go after him.

Veemon and Betamon nodded in agreement.

Jaden, Louie, Jason, their Digimon and Chumley began to walk towards the Dorm, with their flashlights leading their way. Jaden waved at the lagging Slifers, their Digimon and Obelisks.

"See you later, you guys! Don't worry! We'll find some clues on your brother, Lex!" He promised before disappearing inside.

"Oh wait up!" Syrus cried and ran in after his fellow Slifers with Tami in tow, not wanting to be left behind and believing in the whole safety-in-numbers thing.

Alexis and Asami stayed outside for a little while longer. Asami stared at the door.

"That's really sweet." She smiled.

"Willing to risk expulsion just to find clues on Atticus." The pinknette smirked towards her friend.

"You got a keeper in him." Asami teased.

"As a friend!" Alexis quickly defended.

"Jeez! Don't start back up on hooking me up like when we were kids!" She warned.

"And speaking of, try to be more discrete in making groggily eyes at Jason!" The blonde shot back.

"Says the girl who's had zero boyfriends in her life." Asami reminded, failing to deny that she was doing just that even if only for a second or two.

"At least I got some dating experience under my belt." The pinknette boasted.

"One date!" Alexis reminded.

"More than you!" Asami argued.

The girls were so busy arguing that they failed to notice two shadows creeping up behind them before they were snatched into the night, screaming the scream all horror movie producers searched and would kill for.

No pun intended.

* * *

Back with the Slifers, they were checking out the inside of the Dorm.

It was more rundown inside then outside. It looked like an inside storm hit the rooms and halls.

"Sorry... But ya know, this place is sweet! I mean, with some fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug... We could so totally move in here!" Jaden laughed.

Jason smacked the back of his head, getting a sheepish grin that he swore Jaden learned from Sly and passed onto Tyson.

"You're kidding, right?" Syrus asked.

"This place is worse than the Slifer Dorm! I mean... Look at this!" Tami agreed and pointed her light to a nearby wall.

On it, was a large amount of symbols and letters carved or painted on.

"What is all this?" Cutemon asked in curiosity.

"Do you think it has to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Chumley thought aloud, looking at the marks.

Jaden walked up and peered closely at one of the sets.

"Hey you know what? I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items! Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye and Necklace... Never heard of 'em." Jaden stated.

Jason gave a look of annoyance to his brother before shaking his head at his unneeded attempt to hide what he knew on the Items and Shadow Games.

Louie just smiled in amusement as she turned her head to pear at the full-moon outside.

Jaden turned his flashlight towards another wall with a photograph on the wall.

"And that's someone I've never seen before..." He said.

Jason and Louie turned to see that Jaden was pointing the light to a young brunette man wearing the Obelisk uniform.

But something else caught Jason's attention.

A bald man wearing, strangely, clothes that Jason can buy today. What was distinctive was a nasty scar around his eye and the swirls of lightning around him and a large metal weapon in his hand.

Jason shook his head after a minute of looking, feeling weird now all of a sudden as he stared at the picture of the mysterious man on the wall. (**1**)

Louie also turned her attention to something else.

It was a picture of a girl with black armor around her body like a strapless bikini, a red cape flowing out of it and grey gloves with a purple circle with a black star and yellow out-line. (**2**)

"_Was that really me back in the day?_" Louie thought to her darker-self.

"_**Yes. That was the armor I would wear on the battle field, Louie. Compared to your modern armor, this was made of a far stronger material but was enchanted with Egyptian Magic to be light weight and even though only a small portion of my body was protected, it could automatically summon a shield to protect the rest of my body.**_" The voice in her head answered.

"_Whoa. Awesome! Though, I wish it wasn't so revealing._" Louie admitted to her dark-side.

* * *

In another part of the Dorm, Alexis woke up in a coffin with her wrists and ankles tied together.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

"Dangling on a hook, just waiting for your friends to fall into my trap!" She heard a sinister voice.

"Jaden..." She gasped.

Then she saw an eye flash in front of her.

In fact, the same thing was happening elsewhere...

* * *

Asami was tied to a pole, struggling to get free.

"Don't bother girly, those rope knots are tight!" She heard a voice call out, a creepy and monotone one.

"Who are you?! Let me go! My Dad's a cop! You're messing with the wrong girl!" Asami shouted.

"Just seeing if that kid with the mutant fish in his arms is gonna come after ya." The voice replied.

"You try and hurt sweet Jason and the first thing I'm gonna do when I get out of this is break your jaw!" Asami threatened.

"That way you can't scream for help as I rip your arms off!" She growled.

"You're in no position to make threats, especially with this!" The voice hissed.

A gold object dropped to the ground in front of Asami. It was a golden rod with spikes on top.

"Now then, who's the tough guy now, Pinky!" The voice growled.

* * *

The Slifer boys, girls and Digimon continued to look around, until…

SCREAM!

"What was that?" Syrus cringed.

"It sounded like Alexis!" Jaden shouted, running towards the hallway where they came from.

The others quickly followed suit downstairs until Jaden suddenly came to a stop.

He bent down and picked up something from the floor.

"It's... It's one of Alexis' cards!" He gasped, holding up one of the dancer cards from their Duel.

Jason stared shocked as he recognized it too and also saw a...

Gearfried The Iron Knight.

"One of Asami's cards too?" Louie gasped and picked it up.

"What's going on here?!" She questioned.

Before anyone could answer-

SCREAM!

-echoed through the building, but this one was different and it came from the upper floors.

"That sounded like Asami!" Chumley stated.

"Oh man!" Syrus whined.

"Both of them?! What do we do?!" Tami panicked.

"I'll tell you." Jaden stated.

He shared a quick nod with Jason and Louie.

"Okay, Syrus, Louie you come with me to find Alexis and Chumley, Tami, go with Jason to look for Asami." The two-toned brunette instructed.

"Shouldn't we all stay together?" Guilmon whimpered.

"Then something can happen to the girl we don't go after. I don't like it either, but this is the best way!" He assured.

"If you say so." Syrus said as he, Kyupimon, Veemon and Louie followed Jaden while Chumley, Tami, Cutemon, Betamon and Jason headed the opposite direction.

* * *

"You'll help if we run into any ghosts, right?" Chumley asked.

Jason gave a small smile of amusement before nodding his head and turning into his serious mode, tightening his blue cap on his head.

The three Slifers and two Digimon came to a set of stairs that led down into a basement.

Jason just stared while Chumley and Tami were a little more jumpy.

"The basement is the last place that you go in places like this!" Chumley stated.

Jason started heading down the stairs.

"I'm coming, Sam." Tami muttered and jumped in after Jason, skipping a few steps and running ahead.

Chumley looking on in shock

"Didn't you hear me?!" He yelled.

But nonetheless, Chumley followed them down the creepy stairwell.

"I think I'm about to pee myself!" Chumley groaned when the pathway got darker.

Spikes were dangling from the ceiling as he, Tami, Cutemon, Betamon and Jason came across to a small area with a symbol carved on the floor.

Chumley caught eye of something ahead of him.

"Look!" He yelled.

Jason glanced and saw Asami tied in a coffin.

She was unconscious, but looked okay otherwise. Coming from around the coffin was a tall man wearing a black coat, dark shades and everything else black but the flame red sides of his jeans.

He laughed.

"And my prey has arrived!" He cackled.

Jason, Betamon, Tami and Cutemon glared while Chumley cowered.

"Guess you really can't talk." The man smirked.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I can kinda figure stuff like that out." He explained.

"Who are you?! And what have you done to my sister?!" Tami demanded for Jason after seeing the mute grow aggravated by the second as his mouth twitched.

"You can call me Anarchy..." He said as he unveiled a duel disk.

"And now Mr. Mute over there is gonna give me a match otherwise I'll do things to this girl." He warned.

Jason felt his stomach sink at the thought of his friend getting hurt because of him not doing what he was told. He didn't want her hurt. Especially since he really cared for her and the fact that she was Tami's older sister, who had become best friend with his own 'sister', added to the cause to fight.

Jason was handed a Duel-Disk by Chumley from his knapsack. The koala looking boy gave a nod despite his fear.

"Take him down!" He said as he moved off to the side...

Way off to the side.

Jason strapped on the disk, whipped out his notepad and placed his Deck inside. He and Anarchy activated their disks.

"Welcome to the Shadow Game!"

Anarchy: 4000

Jason: 4000

* * *

Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon, Syrus and Kyupimon were standing, or in some cases hovering, in a round room like Jason, Tami, their partners and Chumley underneath the Dorm, looking at a tall figure in black while Alexis lay motionless in a coffin nearby, bound hand and foot.

"You wish to save her?" Titan, the 'Shadow Duelist', pointed to Alexis.

"Then you'll have to beat me in a Shadow Game!" He threatened.

Jaden stepped forward.

"Look, I'm not afraid of Dueling you, so let her go now!" He yelled.

Guilmon also stepped forward, his eyes turning to slits as he growled.

Titan laughed darkly.

"My foes don't get to make demands! They're too busy screaming as they get sucked into the Shadow Realm!" He smirked, sickly.

"So you're the one behind the disappearances! Well this time is different, you won't take Alexis!" Jaden swore.

"Jaden!"

He turned to see Syrus holding a Duel-Disk he had taken out of his knapsack and then placed it on his arm, glaring at the 'Shadow Duelist'.

"Get your game on, Psycho!" The two-toned brunette challenged.

Jaden wasn't letting a second Rhodes get taken, especially since she was one of the few people who cared about him, his brother and 'sister' for who they were. And he found himself caring about her too.

Titan smirked as he activated his own Duel-Disk.

"Shadow Game that is, foolish boy!" He corrected.

He missed Jaden's smirk.

"_You're messing with the wrong person on that one, buddy..._" Louie thought.

She didn't need to have been with Jaden for those 5 years she missed to know this wasn't a real Shadow Duelist and that Jaden knew it, too.

Titan: 4000

Jaden: 4000

She just hoped he wouldn't do anything too stupid.

After both players grabbed their opening hands, Titan began the Duel on his Draw Phase.

"Prepare yourself fool, to enter the Shadows! I summon forth Infernalqueen Archfiend in ATK mode!" Titan yelled.

Jaden watched as a large, bone-covered creature in dark robes appeared on the field, screeching (ATK:900/DEF:1500).

"An Archfiend monster?" Veemon questioned.

"Yes... And now that this card's out, each and every monster that has Archfiend in its name gains 1000 ATK points!" Titan declared.

Purple fog seeped into the Archfiend's body as she grew more powerful.

Infernalqueen Archfiend's ATK: 1900.

"Uh, yeah, I actually already knew that." Jaden said grinning.

"I know to keep an Archfiend monster on the field, you have to pay Life Points during every Standby Phase of your turn!" Guilmon cut in, grinning.

"Hehehe... No I don't." Titan said, confusing the Slifers.

"Not after I play this, the field spell card Pandemonium!" Titan declared.

He inserted a card into his custom Duel-Disk, causing a light to shine across the field, forcing the others to cover their eyes at the brightness.

When they opened their, the room around them soon changed into a disturbing room with bone statues of horrid monsters and bone-laced walls and a lava pool in the middle of the field.

"Whoa... Pretty cool." Louie almost smiled.

She had always told herself if she didn't have the E-HEROs in her Deck, she'd like to have an Archfiend Deck.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules!" Titan declared.

"Now, I don't have to pay Life Points in order to keep my Archfiend on the field! Also, if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to place another Archfiend of a lower level right into my hand!" He cackled.

"_Now this'll be harder than normal since he's not losing points from them..._" Jaden thought as Syrus and Kyupimon shivered in fear of the room.

"I know what you're thinking, foolish boy." Titan turned to the motionless form of Alexis.

"Your little friend's fate is all but sealed and you know what?" He paused as the coffin she lay in closed up and started to disappear into the ground before it just stopped.

"_Huh? What's going on?!_" He screamed in his mind.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, pretending to play stupid.

"What? Is your turn over? Because I'm ready to start mine..." He asked.

He grinned inwardly as he saw Yubel standing by the coffin, guarding it after Jaden stopped it from sinking with his power.

He knew this was a bunch of bull, but decided to play along to have some fun. Turning into a real Shadow Game wasn't on his mind. He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Titan shook his head, wondering why the coffin wasn't sinking.

"Just go!" He growled.

"All right, jeez! Don't have to yell." Jaden shrugged as he drew his card.

"I summon out Evil HERO Dark Warrior!" He yelled.

Out of the card came a fiend dressed in dark armor holding a spear with a sick grin on his face (ATK:2000/DEF:1800).

"Now attack his Infernalqueen with Dark Spear Thrust!" The two-toned brunette commanded.

The warrior howled as he threw his spear in the direction of the Archfiend, shattering it into pieces.

Titan: 3900

Jaden: 4000

"And since I dealt damage, I can take Dark Fusion and add it to my hand!" He announced as he snagged his spell.

"And then I'll place two facedowns and end my turn..." The Slifer King said as two reversed cards appeared.

"Just a minor set back!" Titan said as he drew.

"First I play the spell Premature Burial. After I pay 800 points, I can revive my Queen!" The 'Shadow Duelist' smirked as the old Archfiend returned.

Titan: 3100

Jaden: 4000

Infernalqueen Archfiend's ATK: 1900.

"And then I summon Terrorking Archfiend, leaving you with two Archfiends to deal with!" He declared.

Then a monster similar to Summon Skull appeared (ATK:3000/DEF:1000).

"Pegasus had got to get more inspiration." Louie groaned.

Titan jabbed a finger forward.

"Destroy that Warrior!" He commanded.

Terrorking unleashed a locus storm that ate away and destroyed the warrior, Jaden having to block and shield himself from the attack.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted from the side-lines.

His scream also managed to stir and awaken the slumbering Alexis, who groggily looked over the surroundings.

"Jaden?" She asked.

Titan: 3100

Jaden: 3000

"And since this is a Shadow Game, you lose more than life points, but yourself to the shadows!" Titan laughed.

He held up the Millennium Item and within a second after lighting up, parts of Jaden and Titan started to vanish.

"Jaden!" Syrus, Kyupimon, Veemon and Alexis gasped.

Louie bit back a worried cry.

The former Supreme King groaned.

"This might be a little tougher than I thought..." He mused as he saw Infernalqueen charge at him.

* * *

Back with Jason, Tami, Betamon, Cutemon and Chumley, Anarchy was about to make the first move.

"Time for me to unleash Hell on you!" He stated as he drew his 6th card.

"First I play the spell card Meteor of Destruction!" Titan declared and held up the spell card as a ball of fire started forming in the air.

"Since you have over 3000 points, I can deal 1000 damage to you!" He grinned.

Chumley started shivering.

"So not lishous..." He mumbled.

Tami visibly flinched at the sight of the flames.

Anarchy smirked behind those shades.

"Burn, baby, burn..." He coldly said as the ball of fire rained and struck the mute Slifer.

Jason looked like he was in a lot of pain but unable to call for help or even just scream some pain away. That must've been horrible.

The sound of the explosion jerked Asami out of her slumber.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked as she saw Chumley, Tami, Cutemon, Betamon and Jason across from her.

Her emerald eyes widened at the attack.

"Jason!" She gasped in fear.

Anarchy: 4000

Jason: 3000

"And just so you don't get off so easy, I summon Solar Flare Dragon in ATK mode!" Anarchy smirked.

A dragon made up of fire appeared by Anarchy (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

"And after a facedown I end, which activates my dragon's effect, causing you to lose 500 points." Anarchy chuckled.

The fire dragon breathed a ball of flames and shot it at Jason, who fell to a knee as he clutched his chest.

Anarchy: 4000

Jason: 2500

"1500 points of damage in one turn!" Chumley gasped.

"This guy is the real deal!" Tami slightly growled, glaring daggers at the 'Shadow Duelist'.

"Oh Jason..." Asami gasped, quickly seeing that Jason was in this predicament to try and help her.

Anarchy laughed as he held up a golden rod of sorts.

"And since you took damage, you have to pay cost to the shadows!" He smirked, sickly.

The eye on the rod flashed and within a second, parts of Jason's arms and legs started disappearing.

"Jason!" The others gasped.

"The shadows are hungry, boy." Anarchy mocked as Jason did his best to stand up.

"And they're hungry for mute, little brats!" He cackled.

Jason growled at his opponent before he turned towards where Asami was trapped in the coffin bound at her hands and feet.

In sign language, he told her he was gonna get her out no matter what.

Not expecting her to know, he was shocked when she nodded with a smile.

"I believe in you..." She replied.

Jason turned back to Anarchy and drew his card.

Shadow Game or no Shadow Game, he wasn't going down without a fight.

End of Chapter 5 of Supreme King Jaden

1: **You guys might wanna remember that image. It might be important later.**

2: **If you want a better idea of what that looked like, search Yuro: The Shadow Knight by No1DigiBakuFan on DeviantART and you'll find it. And the story-line that comes with that picture is spoilers for my other story with Louie, only it follows cannon and her name is spelled Louy.**

OAN: **Yeah, the Yuki twins are in trouble here with battling Titan and Anarchy. At least they're gonna fight for their friends.**

**Hope you guys liked the twist in the Duel. Jaden using other Evil HERO monsters? Hell yeah!**

**How cute was that moment between Jaden and Alexis? They'll have more moments like that later.**

**Got a small flashback of Jason's injury. We'll get more details later on that.**

**Someone asked me who was gonna be the villain of Season 3 since Yubel is with Jaden already? All I'm gonna say is this... Season 2 is more Jaden centric and Season 3 is more Jason centric.**

**Also, I finally came up with Jason and Asami's ship name: Signshipping.**

**Reasons as to why it's called that will be touched on but if you got a better name, I'm all ears.**

**The next chapter will be up soon since I have the Duels mapped already.**

AN: **This was a lot of fun to write.**

**I know, I know. **

**Louie's a stalker for listening in on one of the Yuki's conversations, but she really likes the idea of Jaden finally finding a girlfriend in Alexis and so, she needs to details of their little chit-chats so knows if Alexis is even worth his time.**

**It's kinda a sibling tradition to find out about a potential boyfriend/girlfriend for their brother/sister, since they don't want their loved ones to get hurt.**

**Louie feels that way with the Yukis.**

Next Time: Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 6: The Shadow Games! Part 2**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Mathew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Yep, back already for the newest chapter. Saw a slight decrease in the last chapter in terms of reviews and whatnot, so hopefully this chapter sparks some interest back to you guys.**

**Time to wrap up the Shadow Games and then we're going on a little detour before heading back to the cannon story. Time to see the Yuki brothers kick some a**.**

**In response to Crazy Detective- Some of those people are people I room with after getting kicked out my house that saw me working on this and wanted to read and others are readers from my other stories that I asked to check this out. It is weird that everything came at once like that, I'll admit but it's not the first time that's happened to me. There's your explanation and if you don't believe, then sorry *shrugs***

**Enjoy**

AN: **Yo! Sorry for the wait, I had to go to this ball thing with my brother and mother to meet other Autistic people like me and my bro.**

**Anyway, I'm back and I hope it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 6-

Titan: 3100

Jaden: 3000

Jaden grinned.

"I activate my facedown Evil Signal!" He shouted to Titan, revealing a trap card that shined a large 'E' into the sky onto the ceiling.

"Since you destroyed monster of mine, I can special summon an Evil HERO from my Deck!" The two-toned brunette explained and pulled out a card.

"And I choose Evil HERO Defender!" The Slifer King yelled.

A large fiend wearing large blood red armor appeared by Jaden, kneeling down as he held up a black shield to protect himself (ATK:500/DEF:2500).

Infernalqueen stopped her attack and retreated back to Titan's field.

Syrus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Way to give me a heart attack! A little warning next time might be nice!" He exclaimed as he tried to get his heartbeat to calm down back to normal.

Louie smirked, not in the slightest bit worried about the eldest J-Twin.

Jaden chuckled, rubbing a hand behind his head.

"Sorry, Sy. Couldn't help it..." He sheepishly defended himself.

Titan growled before he placed a facedown card.

"I place this face down and end my turn. Make it count or else this Duel is as good as over!" He threatened.

Jaden made an 'eh' sound as he drew his card, looking really relaxed for someone who was playing a 'Shadow Game' that had his 'soul' on the line.

"Thanks to my Defender, I can draw two more cards since he's in DEF mode." Jaden stated as he snagged two more cards.

"And lookie here, just the monsters I need to start my victory and to get us out of here." He taunted.

Louie once again smirked, knowing that look in her 'brother's' eyes.

He held up his Dark Fusion, Sparkman, and Clayman.

"I fuse my Sparkman and Clayman together in order to make my Evil HERO Lightning Golem!" The Slifer King yelled.

The warriors of light and earth fused together in a dark smoke to make the hero he used at his duel with Chazz (ATK:2400/DEF:1500).

"And with his special ability, Jaden can destroy any monster on the field!" Alexis smiled.

"You heard the pretty lady, Golem. Destroy the Terrorking!" Jaden commanded.

He missed her blush at what he said as his Golem prepared the lightning needed to destroy Titan's monster.

But Louie didn't miss it and planned to use that information later against them…

Somehow.

Man, she needed practice with the blackmailing!

"_Yes, my king!_" Golem said as he shot his lightning forward.

"Not the best idea." Titan chuckled.

Jaden raised an eyebrow before Titan saw his eyes widen.

"Exactly! My Terrorking has an effect! An effect that decides who lives and who dies!" He explained as 6 different colored balls rose from the center lava pool of the field and floated to his side.

"You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's ability gives me a gambling chance." Titan explained.

He pointed to the balls and Jaden saw that each one had a different number on it from 1-6.

"A number between 1 and 6 is selected at random and if it happens to be a 2 or 5, your Trap is destroyed and Terrorking stays to fight on my side. So, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?" The 'Shadow Duelist' taunted.

The fire started rotating between the circles as Jaden groaned.

"_I hope my bad luck stops just this once!_" He prayed.

"The odds are in your favour, Jay!" Syrus assured.

"That's right! You have an 66.6% chance of getting through this!" Alexis nodded in agreement.

The ball of fire started to slow. It passed 5, breezed through 6, went by 1...

And stopped on 2.

Louie sweat-dropped.

"Way ta jinx him, fellas." She muttered.

"Looks like the Shadows are on my side and now your monster bites the dust!" Titan laughed.

A beam of energy went to shoot Golem before a aura of dark energy protected him.

"But how?!" Titan exclaimed.

Jaden and Louie snickered/giggled.

"Any monster fused with Dark Fusion is impervious to effects on the turn its summoned." He revealed.

"So the big bad Golem over there gets to stick around!" Louie smirked and laughed.

Syrus almost fell over anime style, taking Kyupimon with him.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Jay..." He muttered, the little female angel nodding in agreement.

"Leave it to Jaden to have a good time in a life and death Duel..." Alexis mumbled.

"Oh, you guys are so mean to him! Jaden's got this in the bag, chill it." Louie stated, confidently.

"Golem, destroy his Infernalqueen with Dark Lightning!" Jaden yelled.

Golem charged his energy once again, but aimed at Queen instead, decimating her into pixels and lowering Terrorking's points.

Terrorking Archfiend's ATK: 2000.

Titan: 2600

Jaden: 3000

"And now you lose more of yourself to the shadows!" Jaden said as a little more of Titan disappeared.

Titan laughed.

"It's just fine with me since I can now play this! Archfiend Revenge!" He revealed a trap that showed a Terrorking rising from the grave and attacking an Axe Raider.

"Since an Archfiend monster of mine was destroyed and I have Terrorking out, I can choose one monster and you take damage equal to half of its ATK or DEF points, which ever I choose." Titan explained.

He pointed to Defender.

"And I choose him and his DEF points..." The 'Shadow Duelist' smirked.

A dark ball of energy shot out to Jaden, making him groan as he took a knee and pieces of his arms faded away.

Titan: 2600

Jaden: 1750

"Jaden!" Syrus and Alexis gasped.

Jaden sighed as he placed a facedown.

"_I hope Jason's having a better time than me..._" He thought.

* * *

Anarchy: 4000

Jason: 2500

Jason drew his first card from his disk. He examined his hand briefly before looking up to stare into the shades of his opponent.

"Go ahead and do what you need to do. It ain't gonna be enough to stop me!" Anarchy smirked.

Jason selected a card and placed it onto his disk.

A turtle wearing a hat with some chest armor and glasses appeared holding a crossbow (ATK:1200/DEF:1000).

Asami looked on interested.

"Never seen that one before..." She stated.

"What's he doing?" Chumley asked.

"He's too weak!" Tami panicked.

"A turtle? You brought a turtle to try and take down my dragon?!" Anarchy snickered.

Solar Flare growled down to the turtle, making the reptilian take a frightened step back.

"_Jason?_" The turtle asked fearfully.

Jason gave an easy going smile as he held up a spell card that showed the turtle on the field right now holding his crossbow forward with a green coloured arrow. The arrow appeared on the bow.

"_Clever calculation!_" The turtle said as he aimed at the dragon and fired, forcing the dragon into DEF mode.

The spectators stared surprised as Jason whipped out his trusty black point pen and scribbled down some words.

_"My monster is called Bentley the Turtle and the spell I just played is Sleep Dart. If I have Bentley on my field, I can change a monster into DEF mode!"_

Jason pointed for the turtle to attack.

Bentley took out a bomb and humorously snuck forward and dropped it before running away, diving when the bomb detonated and blew Solar Flare Dragon to Kingdom Come.

Anarchy revealed a trap card showing a man with fire around his arm performing a karate chop.

"Since you just destroyed a fire monster, my Backfire hits you with 500 damage!" He growled.

A ball of flames struck Jason.

Anarchy: 4000

Jason: 2000

Anarchy held up his golden rod.

"And since you lost half your points, you lose half of yourself to the shadows!" He yelled as more of Jason faded away.

Asami and Tami growled.

"This is a coward's way of playing!" They yelled.

"So not lishous..." Chumley gasped as he witnessed the Duel unfold.

Jason then held up a spell card that showed a man slamming a red hammer down onto the ground with another man still in the back.

"Quick Summon?!" Anarchy gasped as Jason traded in Bentley for a giant pink hippo wearing a wrestling mask and red finger-less gloves.

What was impressive was how ripped he was.

"_The Murray is here!_" The pink hippo shouted as he flexed his muscles (ATK:2000/DEF:2000).

Murray looked to Jason.

"_Want to me to thump this chump, Buddy?_" He asked.

Jason nodded, Murray turning back and facing Anarchy.

"_Time to unleash my Thunder Flop!_" He jumped into the air, went spread eagle and slammed on top of the 'Shadow Duelist'.

Anarchy: 2000

Jason: 2000

Tami and Cutemon smiled in astonishment.

"Amazing! In one attack he totally evened everything out and got rid of some of the Shadow Duelist!" Chumley exclaimed as parts of Anarchy started to disappear as well.

Asami grinned.

"And Jason now has the field advantage as well!" She observed as Jason concluded his turn with a facedown card.

If he can keep this up, they'll be out of here in no time flat.

Anarchy growled.

"That's it! No more nice guy!" He sneered as he drew.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my dragon!" The 'Shadow Duelist' said as Flare Dragon returned.

"And now I summon another one to the field!" Anarchy hissed as a second one appeared.

"Oh no! Now Jason can't attack either of them since its second effect stops him from attacking a Pyro monster except it!" Asami gasped.

"A lock?!" Chumley groaned.

"Oh man." Betamon muttered.

"And with this facedown card, I end..." Anarchy said as a reversed card appeared.

"And you know what happens next, right? 500 damage for each dragon." He smirked.

The two dragons breathed balls of fire and struck Jason consecutively, knocking him on his knees, or what was left of them, as he recovered from the attack.

Anarchy: 2000

Jason: 1000

"Oh man!" Chumley realized.

"If Jason doesn't find a way to destroy them this turn, he's gonna lose not only the Duel, but his soul too!" Tami panicked.

"Come on, Jason." Asami prayed for her friend as he did his absolute best to stand up.

Jason swayed back and forth before he stumbled and fell face first to the ground.

"Jason!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Back with Jaden and the others, Titan was about to make his move.

"The Shadows are growing inpatient." He said as he drew.

"I play Spellbook Inside the Pot to allow us both to draw three cards!" The 'Shadow Duelist' smirked.

"Thanks!" Jaden thanked, mockingly, as he and Titan drew their cards.

"Well you won't be thanking me when I play this! I summon Archfiend Calvary!" Titan growled.

A silver monster appeared onto the field by Terrorking (ATK:1900/DEF:0).

Jaden stared in confusion at the monster.

"Okay... How's he gonna help you?" Guilmon asked.

"Attack Golem..." Titan commanded.

"What?!" Syrus shouted.

"Can't he see that Golem is stronger than Cavalry?!" Kyupimon added.

Alexis and Louie gasped upon realization.

"Its effect!" They yelled.

Golem countered and destroyed Cavalry, damaging Titan as parts of his stomach area started to disappear.

Titan: 2100

Jaden: 1750

Jaden scratched his chin.

"What was the point of that?" He asked confusingly.

"My Golem was way stronger than your monster." The Slifer King stated.

"When my Cavalry is destroyed by battle, I can special summon an Archfiend monster from my graveyard. The only down side is that it can't attack..." Titan laughed.

A pit opened up and out came the familiar Infernalqueen.

"She is really overstaying her welcome." Jaden mumbled.

"And thanks to her effect, all my Archfiends gain 1000 points!" Titan yelled.

Terrorking and Infernalqueen got stronger again.

Infernalqueen Archfiend's ATK: 1900.

Terrorking Archfiend's ATK: 3000.

"Now Terrorking, destroy Lightning Golem with Locus Storm Barrage!" Titan commanded.

Terrorking opened up his chest and the Locus Storm destroyed Jaden's Golem.

Titan: 2100

Jaden: 1150

Jaden's arms and legs were almost gone now, only his wrists and ankles left of them.

Titan laughed.

"And now on my next turn you will lose and be trapped within the shadows!" He said as he placed two facedowns.

"No! Jaden!" Alexis, Syrus, Kyupimon, Veemon and Guilmon gasped.

Even Louie began to sweat a little.

"_Jaden..._" Yubel said.

"_Enough..._" She ended.

Jaden lowered his head now and started to shake uncontrollably.

At first he looked to be crying, but he showed his face a second later and it showed that he was laughing.

He was on his knees.

"This is all bogus! This isn't a Shadow Game!" He revealed.

Syrus, Kyupimon and Alexis were confused while Titan looked nervous.

"Stop trying to deny it! You're about to lose and you just lost your mind!" Titan exclaimed.

Jaden, smirking, whipped out a spare Avian card and chucked it at his 'Millennium Item' at fast speeds, breaking it.

Once it shattered, Jaden's and Titan's bodies returned.

"Jaden! You got your body back!" Syrus happily exclaimed.

"Never lost it. Everything, from the beginning, was a lie. At first I thought he was legit until I saw his Item. The design is all wrong and if you studied up, all the items were sealed back into the stone tablet in Egypt." Louie smirked and pointed to the remains of Titan's item.

"Plus... It wouldn't have broke as easy as I just did..." Jaden grinned.

"Jaden and Louie studied?" Syrus asked.

"It's over Titan!" Jaden jabbed a finger in his direction.

"Surrender quietly or face severe consequences!" Louie threatened.

"Fat chance!" Titan yelled as he dropped a smoke grenade.

"No way!" Jaden, Guilmon, Veemon and Louie yelled.

Together, they all bolted head on through the thick smoke.

"You're not getting away that easy, get back here!"

* * *

Jason was lying on the ground, his vision getting worse as everything became dark.

He thought this was just him passing out.

"_Jason… Get up._"

The mute Duellist looked up to see Sly staring at him.

Jason was confused as to why he was here. He didn't remember summoning him.

"_It's okay, Pal._" The raccoon thief urged.

"_Stand up. This is all a trick..._" He pointed forward.

"_Look..._" Sly smiled.

Jason stared forward to stare at Anarchy.

He didn't see anything strange at first, but upon closer and strained inspection, he saw the parts of his body that were supposedly in the shadows.

"_Go get 'em..._" Sly smiled as he figured it out.

Jason stood back up and stated directly into the shades of Anarchy, pulling a card from his disk with new found strength.

Anarchy looked nervous.

"_Why doesn't he look scared anymore?!_" He asked himself in fear.

Jason placed a card on his disk and out came Tennessee Cooper, twirling his gun around and pointing it forward (ATK:1600/DEF:1500).

"_Howdy!_" He greeted.

He saw Asami and then turned to Jason with a grin.

"_You always seem to be around this girl, huh?_" He teased.

Jason pointed forward as Tennessee got his revolver ready and fired towards Anarchy's hand, destroying a random card in it.

"Yes! Good job, Jason!" Asami cheered.

"_Aww, she's cheering you on..._" Tennessee gushed.

Tami heard a voice and looked around in confusion, swearing she thought she heard someone gushing.

Jason ignored him as he held up a Card of Sanctity.

He and Anarchy both drew until they held six and then he showed another spell card that depicted Sly jumping in front of a girl fox, who Betamon knew as Carmelita Fox, to get hit by a red sphere.

Writing like the wind on his pad, he showed it to the confused bunch.

_"This is called Loving Sacrifice. I sacrifice a Cooper monster and then regain Life-Points equal to its ATK points."_

Tennessee transformed into a golden version of himself and then turned into sparkles that flew into Jason, restoring points.

Anarchy: 2000

Jason: 2600

"Yes!" Chumley and Asami cheered.

"Now Jason can make a comeback!" Tami added.

Jason showed an equip spell card that showed fire gloves, Murray's gloves mixing with the fire that came out of the card.

"_Fist of Flames!_" He cheered as he slammed his palms together.

Murray the Hippo's ATK: 2500.

"He might've made his monster stronger, but he still can't attack." Asami pointed out as Jason threw a facedown and concluded his turn.

"It's over, kid. I activate Dark Room of Nightmare!" Anarchy smirked as he drew his card.

A spell card showing a dark room appeared onto the field.

"Now when I deal damage outside of battle, you lose 300 extra points for each!" He cackled and showed a monster card.

"I summon my Fire Trooper!" He declared.

"No!" Chumley, Tami, Cutemon, Betamon and Asami gasped.

Jason was gonna lose if this all went through. They all looked at their friend's face to see how he was doing and much to their shock, he looked calm.

A troop made of fire appeared by Anarchy.

"I sacrifice him to deal 1000 points of damage, plus an extra 300!" He smirked.

As the trooper started to vanish in flames, Jason flipped his trap over, showing a Cannon Soldier getting struck.

"Divine Wrath?!" Anarchy gasped.

"Yes!" Jason's friends cheered as the mute boy ditched a card to stop the effect and destroy the Fire Trooper.

Out of nowhere, a bomb flew down from the sky, detonated and destroyed a Solar Flare Dragon.

"What?!" Anarchy gasped.

"Sticky Bomb!" Asami and Tami gasped.

Both of them remembered Asami's and Alexis' Tag-Duel with Jason and Jaden.

Jason nodded in confirmation towards the pink haired girls, the older one giving him a small smile in return.

"You're awesome!" The Obelisk Princess cheered.

The caused the Slifer Prince to turn and blush, which made Asami giggle.

Anarchy growled at how a disabled brat was making him look like a fool.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light to stop you from attacking for three turns!" He hissed.

Golden light swords rained down on Jason and his field.

"And I end... Which activates my cards, making you lose 800 points!" Anarchy smirked.

The Solar Flare Dragon charged another ball as the Room of Nightmare prepared a blast of dark energy. They both flew forward and struck Jason.

Anarchy: 2000

Jason: 1800

"And now you lose parts of you to the Shadows!" The 'Shadow Duellist' cackled.

He held up his golden rod and the eye started to shine.

Shockingly, Jason dashed through the smoke and snatched the rod from him.

"What're you doing?!" Anarchy demanded.

Jason raised a knee and smashed the rod into two over it, his and Anarchy's bodies returning.

"Lishous! Jason got his body back!" Chumley cheered.

"Wait a second Chumley, I don't think he ever lost it!" Asami gasped in realization.

"This is all a scam!" Tami yelled.

"Busted... Time to bounce." Anarchy said as he turned.

Before he could run, the dark room started to shake and the eye in the centre glowed.

"What the-?!" He was cut off.

"Stop it already!" Tami and Asami yelled as Chumley jogged over to untie the later.

"You've been had!" Cutemon added.

"But I didn't-!" Anarchy was cut off.

A portal opened and engulfed Jason, Betamon and Anarchy.

"Jason!" The Slifers, Digimon and Obelisk called.

"We gotta help him!" Asami yelled as she made a break for the portal, only to be held back by Chumley.

"Let go! He's your friend! Don't you wanna help him?!" She screamed as she scurried around in Chumley's grasp.

"I do but we can't risk getting caught in there!" Chumley explained.

"He's a tough guy, he'll find a way. He wouldn't want you getting hurt any way." Tami added.

Asami stopped fussing and stared at the dark portal.

"You better come back. I owe you for saving me."

But as she said that, the ball closed and disappeared into the ground below.

"No!" They cried.

Chumley's eyes widened.

"Oh man! This is not good!" Tami whimpered.

"Let's go after it!" Asami took off running with Chumley, Tami and Cutemon lagging behind her.

"Not running..." He wheezed.

"Shut up Chumley, you're not helping!" Cutemon cried.

* * *

Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon and Titan watched as about a dozen beams of light appeared from all directions and merged together in the middle of the floor, right between them.

It pierced through the smoke of Titan's smoke bomb and formed a huge glowing eye in the floor.

Louie gasped.

"Oh no..." Jaden breathed, looking around him, focused on the symbol.

"How'd this happen?" He asked.

"_I think the Shadows are mad at being impersonated by a con._" Yubel answered as she appeared behind Jaden.

"Makes sense." Louie agreed, now by their side with their partners.

Titan backed away from the symbol, eyes wide behind his mask.

"I... Didn't..." He gasped.

All of a sudden, a wind picked up, swirling the smoke around them like a dark tornado from the heavens.

Jaden watched the twister surround them, wind blowing hard like nothing he had seen before.

"What the-?!" Louie was cut off.

The smoke quickly covered the 5 of them and soon, the smoke was replaced by a perfect sphere of darkness, crackling with energy.

"Jaden! Louie!" Syrus and Alexis called out to their friends.

"Guilmon! Veemon!" Kyupimon cried to her friends.

"Should we try getting in?" Syrus asked as he ran forward to start untying Alexis.

"No. We don't wanna risk getting trapped in there." Alexis said as the ropes fell.

"So, now what? Wait 'till this thing spits 'em out?!" Syrus asked, a mix of panic and fear in his eyes.

Alexis nodded sadly as she stared at the dark ball.

"Seems that way..." She sighed.

"Alexis!"

"Syrus!"

Both turned to see Asami, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley running down towards them. Asami skidded to a stop, her shoulder-length pink hair swaying from the sudden stop before falling back in place.

"Where's Jason?" Syrus asked after not seeing him behind them.

Chumley pointed to the dark ball before he looked around.

"Where's Jaden and Aneki?" Tami gasped.

And like what he did, Syrus pointed to the dark ball.

"They're all in there?!" Asami gasped.

"Seems that way..." Alexis sighed.

"And like I told Syrus, it's not safe to go in there." She added.

Before Asami or Tami could start to argue, Alexis held a hand up.

"Look if they're all 3 are in there then they'll protect each other. We just have to hope they find a way back and they have their partners..." The blonde stated.

* * *

Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon and Titan were seeing a void of endless darkness and every one of them was freaked out!

"What is this place?!" Titan demanded, fear filling his voice.

"Where am I?!" He whimpered.

Jaden scowled.

"The Shadow Realm! They're p***** that you impersonated them! Now they want both of us and you got my sister dragged into this!" He growled in rage.

"OERI Y F*** ALLAN!" Louie screamed. (**1**)

A shriek made the two of them turn to see a large mass of black blobs coming at them.

Jaden stared.

"What in the world..." Louie gasped.

Titan, however, was unfortunate. He was soon assaulted by the blobs as they began to cover every inch of his body.

"Jaden! Help me! Get these things off of m-"

His cry for help was cut off as a blob launched itself into his mouth, muffling his scream.

Jaden was about to step forward, when he noticed that he and Guilmon had their own group of black blobs to deal with, alongside Veemon and Louie.

"What the..." He gasped in confusion.

The Slifer King couldn't move to the sides, or backward to avoid them and they were closing in around him fast.

Much to his relief, Yubel appeared in all her glory and started scaring the blobs away.

"Thanks a bunch!" He thanked his spiritual best friend.

"_That's what family's for..._" Yubel smiled.

Meanwhile with Veemon and Louie, she glared and flashed her eye to gold.

"**Get back!**" She hissed, but the blobs kept coming.

Suddenly, a little creature made of brown fur with green hands and feet with yellowish claws, large dark eyes and feathered white angel wings appeared.

"**Winged Kuriboh?**" The raven-bluenette asked in confusion.

The creature, Winged Kuriboh, growled at the blobs and they backed away.

'Louie' looked on in slight astonishment, then smirked at her Spirit Partner.

"**Thanks buddy!**" She grinned.

Another light shined before, a couple feet away, Jason, Betamon and a man were spat out by the same ball that caught him.

Jaden's, Guilmon's, Louie's, Veemon's and Yubel's eyes widened.

"Jason! Betamon!" They cried.

The mute boy and amphibious Digimon turned in shock when he heard them.

"Look out!" They warned as Anarchy got caught in the blobs like Titan.

Before Jason could get caught, Sly appeared out of Jason's body and started swinging his cane to hold off the blobs.

"_Back! Back I say!_" The raccoon thief growled.

"We have to find a way out of here!" Jaden called.

Jason nodded before they heard something.

"Jaden Yuki..."

"Jason Yuki..."

Jaden and Jason looked up as they heard their names.

Titan and Anarchy were no longer covered by the mass of slimy blobs, but they wasn't like they were before. Their voices were more sinister and their eyes were glowing bright red behind their mask and shades.

"The Shadows pang for a soul..." Titan started

"And only two will survive..." Anarchy finished

Titan and Anarchy raised their Duel-Disks and the army of blobs formed a large circle around them, making sure these Duels finished.

"The Duel will continue here in the Shadow Realm, Jaden... And you will lose your soul!" Titan claimed.

A wall of dark energy separated the two duels that were going on as Terrorking, Infernalqueen, Pandemonium, Defender, and their facedowns appeared.

Jaden growled.

"Hey! Let me see my brother and let my sister go!" He demanded as his eyes turned golden.

Yubel saw how they were glowing brighter than usual.

"_Jaden... Calm down._" She warned.

"You wanna Duel then fine! Let's finish this!" Jaden growled.

Titan: 2100

Jaden: 1150

"It was my turn!" Jaden reminded as he drew.

"I play the spell The Warrior Returning Alive to take back my Sparkman. And then I'll play Double Dark Fusion! By paying 500 points, I can fuse twice! The monsters might be removed from the game, but I'm willing to handle that!" He stated.

Titan: 2100

Jaden: 650

The blobs edged closer before Yubel swung her wing and Winged Kuriboh snarled and bared his teeth to scare them off.

"I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to make Inferno Wing and then Sparkman with Inferno Wing to make Evil HERO Electric Lavawing!" The Slifer King yelled.

Hearing the name of the monster, Yubel and Guilmon gasped.

"**Jaden wait!**" 'Louie' yelled.

Veemon tried to stop him, but the monsters were already out and fusing together to make Jaden's monster.

Out of the fusion from Inferno Wing and Sparkman arrived a large warrior wearing blood red chest armour covered in flames, armlets in lightning and a helmet that glowed with both fire and lightning (ATK:2800/DEF:2600).

Dark energy swirled around Jaden and Guilmon.

"Ahhhh!" They yelled as he started to get overtaken with the darkness.

Jaden' eyes turned a darker gold and Guilmon's eyes became slits as a cruel smirk formed on their faces.

"**Ding dong, The Supreme King is here!**" He said as he laughed manically.

'Guilmon' growled and ran to the King's side, snarling and looking very menacing as he glared at Titan.

Yubel, Veemon and 'Louie' were looking in shock.

"The idiot wasn't ready to use that card! He wasn't at that stage in his training yet! Now he can lose himself if he doesn't hurry up and end this!" Yubel hissed.

'Louie' growled at the sight of the King, as did Veemon and Winged Kuriboh.

'Jaden' pointed at his monster.

"**My Lavawing here gains 500 ATK points for every Elemental/Evil HERO in my graveyard and there's three!**" He smirked.

The ghosts of Dark Warrior, Lightning Golem and Clayman appeared and added strength to the warrior.

Evil HERO Electric Lavawing's ATK: 4300.

"Destroy his Queen and end this Duel!" He shouted as his Lavawing prepped a blast that mixed fire and lightning and shot at the Infernalqueen.

"I activate Shift to change the target to my Terrorking!" Titan interrupted.

The monsters switched and King was destroyed.

Titan: 800

Jaden/Supreme King: 650

'Jaden' and 'Guilmon' chuckled, malice and evil in their tone.

"**Too bad you take damage equal to your Terrorking's ATK points since they were higher! You still lose!**" He stated, arrogantly.

'Guilmon' growled in hatred and hissed at his master's opponent.

"I activate Archfiend Reduction!" Titan yelled.

A trap showing a Desrook Archfiend being used as a shield from a flame strike.

"If I remove an Archfiend monster from my graveyard when I'm about to take effect damage, I can reduce it to zero!" He explained as his graveyard shined and a card slid out.

"I remove Archfiend Cavalry to stop the damage!" Titan stated.

A shield with the ghost of Cavalry appeared and absorbed the hit.

'Jaden' laughed.

"**Only delaying the inevitable...**" He said in a sing song tone as he placed a facedown and ended.

'Guilmon' growled and hissed in anger, fire spitting out of his nostrils.

Titan drew.

"I activate Double Summon and then summon Desrook Archfiend and then I sacrifice him to play Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" He stated.

A monster made up of bones appeared before being traded in for a replica of The Summoned Skull (ATK:2500/DEF:1200).

But since Infernalqueen was still on the field, he gained points.

Skull Archfiend of Lightning's ATK: 3500.

"I then play Card of Sanctity to allow us to draw until we hold six cards and then I play Soul Release to remove those Evil HEROs from your graveyard!" Titan yelled.

'Jaden' didn't bat an eye as he saw the cards fly out from his graveyard and Lavawing lost points.

Evil HERO Electric Lavawing's ATK: 2800.

"Now Skull Archfiend attack his Lavawing!" Titan commanded.

"**I play Evil Mirror! I can change the attack target to Defender!**" The two-toned brunette yelled.

A trap showing a mirror covered in darkness appeared. The mirror appeared out of the card and showed Skull his new target. He fried the defending HERO on the spot.

And due to the new monster in the graveyard, Lawawing gained points.

Evil HERO Electric Lavawing's ATK: 3300.

Yubel scoffed.

"**Just like him. Sacrifices the weak to aid the strong...**" 'Louie' agreed in disgust.

'Guilmon' turned around.

"**P**Y**R**O **S**P**H**E**R**E!" He yelled and shot red energy at 'Louie'.

"**V**-**H**E**A**D**B**U**T**!" Veemon yelled.

The little blue dragon charged at the sphere, smashing it with his head and being blasted back.

"**VEEMON!**" The Slifer Warrior yelled and court her dragon in her arms, her eye flashing blue before returning to gold.

"I place two facedowns and end my turn..." Titan picked two cards as two facedowns appeared.

'Jaden' nonchalantly picked up his next card as Titan activated his.

"I reveal Archfiend Clone and Archfiend Armour!" Titan yelled.

Two traps showing an Infernalqueen being cloned and a Terrorking wearing skeleton armour appeared.

"Now I can make a token clone of Infernalqueen with all her effects and make Skull of Archfiend your only target for attacking and making him impervious to effects!" He declared as the effects kicked in.

A second Infernalqueen was spat out as a weird suit of skeleton armour covered Skull of Archfiend. And due to the second Queen's appearance, all the monsters points increased.

Infernalqueen Archfiend's ATK: 2900 (x2).

Terrorking Archfiend's ATK: 4500.

"How're you gonna win now with 3 powerful monsters on my field?! You lost! The Shadows will eat you whole!" Titan laughed.

"**Nope.**" 'Jaden' shrugged.

"**I won. And it all starts with Burial From a Different Dimension! I take Sparkman, Avian and Burstinatrix and add them to my graveyard!**" He exclaimed.

As the HEROs slipped into the grave, Lavawing grew stronger.

Evil HERO Electric Lavawing's ATT: 4800.

"**But I then I play Dark Calling to remove Sparkman and Avian once again to make Evil HERO Dark Tornado!**" The two-toned brunette yelled.

Sparkman and Avian fused to make a dark green armour wearing hero with pointy ears and a black mask (ATK:3000/DEF:2500).

Evil HERO Electric Lavawing's ATK: 3800.

"**And his ability halves a monster on your field and adds it to his attack strength! And I choose Infernalqueen!**" 'Jaden' exclaimed.

Infernalqueen Archfiend 2's ATK: 1450.

Evil HERO Dark Tornado's ATK: 4450.

"**I then ditch Polymerization and Miracle Fusion to play Spell Reproduction and add Burial From a Different Dimension back to my hand!**" He said and switched out two spells for the one he wanted.

"**I play it again to add Sparkman and Avian to my graveyard!**" The Supreme King declared.

Lavawing grew stronger.

Evil HERO Electric Lavawing's ATK: 4800.

"**Dark Tornado, attack!**" 'Jaden' commanded.

"But he's too weak!" Titan reminded as Skull of Archfiend destroyed the Tornado monster.

Titan: 800

Jaden/Supreme King: 600

Jaden grinned as Lavawing grew stronger.

Evil HERO Electric Lavawing's ATT: 5300.

'Louie's' eye flashed bright gold as she hissed, before returning to her normal gold.

"**I knew he'd do this.**" She growled.

"No!" Titan gasped.

"**Perish in the Shadows for all eternity!**" 'Jaden' shouted.

Lavawing prepped a large ball of fire/electricity and attacked Skull of Archfiend and blowing it to bits.

Titan: 0

Jaden/Supreme King: 600 (Winner)

"NOOOO!" Titan screamed as he was once again, attacked by the horde of slime balls.

He slowly began to sink into the floor and was nearly gone from sight when he began to fight back, head barely above the horde.

"Help me! Get them off of me! Tell my kids... I love them..." He pleaded.

'Louie' made a mental note to do that.

'Jaden' and 'Guilmon' chuckled madly as they watched Titan sink into the blobs of slime.

"**I'm unstoppable!**" He shouted.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by Yubel and 'Louie' from behind while Winged Kuriboh and Veemon grabbed Guilmon.

"Hey! Get off!" 'Jaden' shouted.

"Go back to your cage." The dragon female growled.

"**Or I'll make you, My King.**" 'Louie' growled, mockingly.

"Leave Guilmon alone, ExGuilmon!" Winged Kuriboh and Veemon growled.

As a large stream of dark energy escaped Jaden's body, his golden eyes going back to brown as he avoided Yubel's gaze while the dark energy that entered Guilmon left him and his eyes went back to their wide and innocent child-like gaze.

"You could've lost control, idiot!" Yubel scolded.

Jaden sighed.

"But... I was angry about Jason. He was separated from us and I guess I just wanted him to suffer and pay for it..." He poorly explained as the dark wall fell and revealed the other side.

"Jason!" The group gasped

* * *

As Jaden finished off Titan, Jason was finishing up with Anarchy. Sly and Betamon were behind and in front of him, respectively, holding off the blobs.

Anarchy: 2000

Jason: 1800

Anarchy smirked as their fields returned to the way they were before.

"I'm gonna finish this and then you'll rot in here for all eternity!" He cackled.

Jason drew his card before he held up his disk as a light shun from his graveyard.

Bentley appeared, only this time he was in a wheelchair, a blue helmet was on his head and his points were cut in half.

"I guess you can bring him back from the graveyard as long as you cut his strength." Anarchy observed.

Jason nodded as he held up a spell card that showed Bentley hacking a computer.

A holographic keyboard appeared by the turtle and he started typing away.

Within a second, the Swords holding him back from attacking were gone.

"What was that?!" Anarchy growled.

Jason wrote:

_"Computer Hack destroys a spell or trap on the field as long as Bentley's on mine!" _

Murray smacked his fists together as he charged and swung an arm back.

"_The Murray Triumphs!_" He shouted as he destroyed the Flare Dragon.

Anarchy: 1000

Jason: 1800

"Don't forget that you take 500 damage for destroying a fire monster plus another 300 for my Room!" Anarchy reminded.

Jason was struck with the familiar fire and dark ball.

Anarchy: 1000

Jason: 1000

Jason pointed for Bentley to go and attack.

The handicapped turtle wheeled over and spun his chair, knocking Anarchy back a bit. Jason placed a facedown to end his turn.

Anarchy: 400

Jason: 1000

"I've had enough of getting pushed around by a mute b******!" Anarchy growled.

He drew his next card.

"I play Raigeki to destroy all of your monsters!" The 'Shadow Duelist' hissed.

Jason stared in shock as a bolt of lightning came and struck both Bentley and Murray, destroying them.

Sly was angry as he swiped away the blobs.

"_My best friends!_" He growled.

Anarchy ignored him as he placed another card on his disk.

"I summon Blazing Inpaichi to seal your doom!" Anarchy declared.

A burning wooden creature appeared (ATK:1850/DEF:0).

"Now attack and finish him!" He yelled.

"_Jason now!_" Sly shouted.

The younger J-Twin held up a card that showed a purple koala with a magical staff.

A cloud of purple smoke halted the wooden creature and forced him to retreat.

Before Anarchy could start, Jason was already writing down the explanation.

_"The Guru can be sent from my hand to the graveyard to stop an attack!"_

Anarchy started laughing, confusing Jason and Sly.

"I guess I have no choice! I play Spellbook Inside the Pot to let us draw 3 cards!" He cackled.

They did.

"I play Polymerization to fuse my King of Swamps with my Blazing Inpaichi to make my Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!" Anarchy shouted.

The two monsters in question swirled together to create a large metallic bird with fire patterns over it. The bird cawed as it flew in the air (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300).

_"Looks like Clockwork..._" Sly stared in fear.

"You can't be scared, Sly! Focus on protecting Jason!" Betamon yelled and growled at the bobs.

"And its effect let's me deal 300 points of damage for each card out." Anarchy cackled.

Jason's eyes widened.

"You lose!" He hissed.

Jason revealed Mystical Space Typhoon and quickly destroyed Dark Room of Nightmare.

The fire bird shot out two balls of flames to the Slifer.

Anarchy: 400

Jason: 400

Anarchy was furious.

"You just don't die! Make your last move!" He screeched as Jason looked exhausted.

Jason drew and immediately, smiles appeared on his, Betamon's and Sly's faces.

Jason revealed his Time Machine Spell Card. Selecting a monster from his hand, he summoned a raccoon that appeared old and tired (ATK:1200/DEF:2000).

"_Had to be him... Had to be Salim._" Sly groaned.

The new monster looked around.

"_I was napping, boy! What do you want?!_" Salim growled.

He reached into the graveyard and pulled out Quick Summon.

"_This?!_" The angry Cooper hissed. (**2**)

Jason nodded, took it and played Pot of Greed to take two cards. He showed Rioichi and summoned him to the field (ATK:1700/DEF:1200).

Jason activated Quick Summon and traded in Salim, much to the old raccoon's relief and Rioichi and out came a raccoon that looked like an older Sly. He even had the same blue attire (ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

"_Dad..._" Sly happily mumbled.

"_Son..._" His father, Connor Cooper, smiled at his son.

Jason showed his last card: An equip spell card called Cooper Family Cane.

Connor snagged the cane, giving him a power boost.

Conner Cooper's ATK: 3500.

Anarchy gasped.

"No!" He yelled as Connor jumped and destroyed the large metallic owl with one swing of the cane.

Anarchy: 0

Jason: 400 (Winner)

Anarchy was soon swallowed up by the blobs and vanished without a trace soon after.

The dome started to shake as the dark wall that separated him and Jaden fell.

"Jason!"

He saw his brother, 'sister', their partners, Yubel and Winged Kuriboh on the other side.

"Time to make tracks!" Louie yelled.

Jason ran up to where his family were and jumped out the hole with Jaden, Guilmon, Yubel, Louie, Veemon, Winged Kuriboh, Betamon and Sly.

* * *

"Hey guys, look!" The Elric/Himi sisters yelled.

Asami pointed to a little cut in the dome with Jaden, Louie, Jason and their partners diving out of it.

"Jaden! Jason!" Syrus cheered.

"Aneki!" Tami cried.

"Are you all right?" Alexis asked.

"Never better, guys!" Jaden said as the others nodded.

"What happened in there?" Chumley asked.

Before Jaden could reply, the dome where the final part of the Duels took place in started to implode on itself. The process caused a huge wind to kick up almost blowing the casket Alexis was in before away and causing it to smash to pieces.

Jaden stood up and clapped.

"Awesome! I wonder what he does for an encore. Talk about a magic trick. There were all these little monsters and vortexes and-" He listed off.

"Magic trick?" Syrus interrupted Jaden's half-explanation.

"You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?" Tami asked with a pinch of fear in her voice.

"Nah, its all mirrors and fog machines, just like I said." Louie shrugged.

She didn't want them all to have nightmares and such over the real Shadow Realm, neither did Jaden. Better to lie now and avoid trouble. Jason didn't try and stop either of them from lying, nor did the Digimon.

"Time to leave..." Alexis said.

* * *

Later on, Crowler walked through the hallway of the abandoned Millennium House, coming into the cave.

"Little Jaden and Jason must be paralyzed with fear by now. Oh, Titan, where are you, my friend? I'd like to hear every detail, every chat…" Crowler noticed a card on the ground and picked it up.

It was Pandemonium and Blaze Fenix!

"Titan and Anarchy would never leave this behind unless… They lost! Jaden and Jason Yuki have outwitted me again! But this isn't over yet, not by a long shot." He growled.

* * *

The group of 8 humans and 5 Digimon were standing outside the dorm as the sun rose.

"What a night, huh?" Syrus asked.

"Kidnappings, Jaden and Jason Dueling to save them, plus a freaky display of shadows!" Chumley listed.

"And it's only the second week of school." Jaden chuckled before he and Jason turned to the girls.

"We found your cards." He smiled.

Jaden handed Alexis her Etoile Cyber card while Jason gave Asami her Gearfried.

"And look at what else we found..." Louie smirked.

And she showed Alexis the photograph they obtained.

Alexis's eyes started to tear up.

"It's… My brother! This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time." She gasped.

"Atticus?" Asami asked in astonishment as she looked over the picture.

"Did he get caught up in this Shadow Game mess?" She questioned.

"He must have, considering the story of this place." Alexis guessed.

"Well, we brought it to let you know we wanna help find your brother, Alexis." Jaden explained.

"Besides, we can't have you locked in any more tombs." He added.

"Thank you Jaden. Thank you for saving me." Alexis smiled.

"It was nothing." Jaden grinned.

Other than almost losing himself to his darker half in the Shadow Realm, things went pretty good for him.

Asami turned to Jason.

"Thank you for everything you've done to save me." She said.

Suddenly, Louie's spider senses for her 'brothers' started tingling and she pulled out her phone.

Jason smiled and shook his head to let her know it was nothing.

"I owe you..." The pinknette added.

She leaned and kissed his cheek.

Louie wanted to scream and cheer for her 'brother' and 'future-sister-in-law' but instead decided to take a quick picture, turning the flash off, so they wouldn't know she'd done that.

"Thank you." The Obelisk Princess thanked.

The Slifer Prince turned as red as the fireballs that he was hit with and stayed stuck to the ground. Syrus poked him but didn't get a response of any kind from him. He was frozen in shock.

Jaden laughed as he grabbed Jason's shoulders and started pulling him back to the Dorm.

"Good grief, Jason. She just kissed you." He teased as he and the other Slifers laughed.

Louie whistled with delight along with Guilmon, Veemon and Betamon.

Alexis turned to her friend as they walked the opposite direction.

"What was that?" She curiously asked.

"I was just saying thank you for saving me." Asami shrugged with a blush.

"You could've just said it..." The blonde pointed out.

Asami shrugged again.

"Okay... I think I like him..." She admitted.

"Doesn't it feel good to tell the truth?" Alexis smirked.

"Shut up!" She covered her face as she gained some distance, leaving a laughing Alexis behind her.

This was definitely the start of something big and it appeared only Louie was the one aware of it.

End of Chapter 6 of Supreme King Jaden

1: **Translation: Chill the f*** out.**

2: **I don't know why, but I found it very funny to write about the angry old raccoon. XD**

OAN: **Oh, Asami likes Jason!**

**Jaden loses himself to The King if he uses cards that Yubel didn't okay him to use. The two new Evil HEROs here are some of those.**

**Gave Titan new cards to make it fun.**

**Now we're gonna get into some original content since Jason will be Jaden's partner for the expulsion match and not Syrus, so episodes 7&8 are gonna be changed to something else that develops Jaden and Jason's relationships with Alexis and Asami. Jaden will Duel Zane though since he won't like how he treats Syrus.**

**Remember to say which Duel you enjoyed more so I know who to let take dominance during the Tag-Duel and review to help make being sick easier.**

**Lots of new cards this time.**

AN: **This was one of my favorite chapters to do!**

**I so ship Asami and Jason that it almost hurts.**

**Or maybe it's because of what time it is.**

**Anyway, I had fun at that ball thing. I haven't seen Rhys (my brother) that happy in a noisy place in a while.**

**See ya next time!**

Next Time: Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 7: Jaden VS Zane! Defending My Friend**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Mathew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **The response to last chapter was awesome. So glad people liked the Duels and the little changes I made and how Jaden has a small drawback when he uses the higher level and stronger Evil HEROs.**

**This is episodes 7&8 of the Anime mixed into one chapter for you guys.**

**Now I was originally gonna have a subplot in here that developed Jaden and Alexis' friendship a little more, but I figured that I save that for after the Tag-Duel since in the Anime, around that time, Christmas was approaching if I remember correctly and instead add more to Jaden and Syrus' friendship since I can do a lot with a Christmas chapter for Jaden and Alexis. Just because this is a JadenxAlexis story doesn't mean I shouldn't develop other characters as well.**

**Any who, I hope you guys aren't upset by that because if you know me or know of my other work, then you know that I like to give every character in the story a purpose and not have them feel like they're 'just' there. So... Yeah, don't flip.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **Hey people! Did you like the last chapter? I sure hope so!**

**Sorry, I'm kinda pumped after reading the latest chapter of SuperNeos2's story. It was when Alexis Duelled Pierre the Gambler.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7-

Among the early morning, the sun wasn't up yet.

But someone was: Zane Truesdale.

The highest ranking student at Duel Academy and the older brother to Jaden and Jason's friend Syrus Truesdale. He was standing alone near the lighthouse, just staring at the sea.

Later, he was joined by someone who happened to see him.

"Zane?"

The top Obelisk never turned to the source, but recognized it as Alexis Rhodes with their friends Asami Elric, BlackGuilmon and Elecmon.

Zane didn't have to look to know. Those two were always together.

It was the same with him and his Digimon after all.

"What are you doing out here?" Alexis asked.

"And where's Gaomon?" BlackGuilmon added.

"Nothing. Just felt like being alone." He replied in a neutral voice.

"You're always alone." Asami commented.

Zane shrugging it off as soon as it was said.

Alexis stood next to him.

"You know, with your little brother enrolled here, I thought you'd be less alone, not more." Alexis said.

"Yeah." Asami agreed.

"What's up with that, Zane?" Elecmon asked.

"Well, that's because he doesn't belong here." He stated bluntly.

Both Obelisk girls stared at him wide eyes, along with their Digimon.

Like before, Zane shrugged it all off, something he had gotten good at during his life to mask his feelings.

He liked being alone and Syrus being here only served to remind him about many things he wanted, and needed, to hide from.

* * *

It was early morning when a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer dorm.

Professor Banner exited his room, looking exhausted.

"Who's playing war at this time of day?" He wondered.

"How about a nice quiet game of charades?" The blacknette questioned.

He looked up to see the soldiers rapidly ascending the steps.

"Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble, and they're heading straight for Jaden's and Louie's rooms!" Banner gasped.

* * *

Inside the J-Twins' room, Jason, Betamon, Jaden, Guilmon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon, Veemon and Chumley were snoozing away mainly because it was a free day and Louie had the great idea of a sleepover the night before.

Speaking of the Devil, Louie was up already, her throbbing head keeping her from getting any sleep.

Unfortunately before she could take her pills, a forceful knock on the door woke Jaden up and almost caused Louie to drop the pills.

"Open this door right now or we will break it open!" A strong, feminine, voice threatened.

Jaden opened his eyes and sat up in bed as a loud knocking came from his door.

Yawning, he walked over.

"Oh really? You and what army?" The Slifer King challenged.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!"

He opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside his dorm room.

The woman looked him over.

"You must be Jaden Yuki..." She stated.

"Uh... Yeah... So what's going on?" Jaden questioned.

Ignoring the question, she looked over his shoulder to see one of his friends hold a cup of water and a medicine bottle.

Then she glanced at Jason, who was still sleeping, all cuddled up with Betamon in his arms and Guilmon at their bedside.

"I take it that's Miss Louisiana Minamoto and your brother Jason Yuki?" She asked.

Jaden nodded.

"Yeah... So who are you guys and why are you here?" He questioned.

The woman looked down at him as Louie set her pill bottle down and walked over.

"As I said, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you 3, along with your Digimon partners, are under campus arrest!" The woman explained.

"Arrest?" Louie asked.

Jaden raised an eyebrow while Jason and the Digimon woke up finally woke up, staring in shock and confusion.

"What did we do?" Guilmon asked, innocently.

"I'd understand if it was just Louie, but all 3 of them and us?" Veemon questioned.

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation." She informed them.

"Now get dressed!" The woman commanded.

* * *

The 3 Slifers and their Digimon were now standing in a large, circular room with about 5-6 giant TV screens, each one with a different person on them. Three of them they knew well: Crowler, Sheppard and the woman from the DAS.

Not only did they know why there were they...

They found out what was going to happen because of it.

"Suspension?!" Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon gasped while Jason and Betamon looked shocked, the amphibian looking ready to throw up.

"That's what I think should happen." The woman commented.

"Yr wyf yn meddwl y dylech chi gau y uffern i fyny." Louie muttered. (**1**)

"You 3 have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods, which is strictly forbidden and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member that they saw you enter and leave the premises. You must be punished to make an example for all the students!" She continued, having not heard the raven-bluenette...

Or hadn't understood her.

"Oh yeah, that's totally fair..." Jaden mumbled.

Jason shook his head slowly in agreement, appearing to find the whole thing annoying as well.

"But what kind of an example are we setting, that we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I say that we arrange something more sporting..." Crowler jumped in.

"Sporting?" Louie questioned.

The dynamic trio and their Digimon looked at Crowler's monitor.

"What do ya mean?" Jaden questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Well Jaden... How about you and either Louie or Jason team up and play a Tag-Duel? Win and you all go free... Lose and you are all expelled?" Crowler suggested, slightly cackling.

"A Tag-Duel?" Jaden smiled at the idea.

"That sounds sweet!" Louie smirked in excitement.

Jason turned shocked at his brother and 'sister', going crazy on the inside at the terms of this Duel.

They do something good and get expulsion as their outcome if they lose a Duel?! The whole idea seemed unfair...

Although they did go inside the Dorm before the kidnappings and Duels happened, so maybe this wasn't totally unfair.

"_The Yuki Luck..._" Yubel quoted as she appeared next to them.

"_Things just never go easy for you guys._" She sighed.

Jaden and Jason agreed 100 and 50 percent. So did Louie and the Mons.

"Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have accepted the conditions..." Crowler asked Sheppard.

"Very well... I'll arrange some opponents immediately." Sheppard nodded.

"Oh now, Chancellor. Don't worry yourself about this! Allow me to find some opponents for these guys." Crowler cut him off, looking back at Jaden, Louie, Jason and the Digimon.

"You'll have a week to prepare." The Chancellor declared.

As Jaden, Louie and Jason turned to leave, the disabled girl started to sway back and forth, stopping to clutch her head.

Jaden turned back concerned.

"You didn't take your medicine, right?" He asked.

Louie shook her head sadly, looking away almost embarrassed by her forgetfulness.

Jaden slung an arm around her waist, Jason following suet.

"Come on, I got ya..." Jaden soothed.

Together, the J-Twins led their younger 'sister' out of the room.

Sheppard's monitor was the only one on and was the only one that saw this sad and touching moment.

He bowed his head almost ashamedly at having to put them in a predicament like they were in, but couldn't let them off free just because Jason and Louie were disabled. Rules were rules...

Although he sometimes wished that there weren't any when it came to stuff like this.

* * *

Later on, Chumley, Tami, Syrus and their Digimon went to the Chancellor's office after hearing about the conditions Jaden, Louie and Jason were placed in after their little outing to the Abandoned Dorm.

"You wanted to see me?" Sheppard asked.

Both Slifer boys and Slifer girl nodded.

"We just wanted to say that... We were at the Abandoned Dorm too and it's not fair that Jaden, Louie and Jason might be expelled!" Tami started.

"They were facing Duelling mercenaries!" Syrus added.

"They kidnapped Alexis Rhodes and Asami Elric and Jaden and Jason went to get them back! Neither of the girls had their Digimon with them to protect them and Ra knows what could've happened to them now if it hadn't been for the Yukis!" Tami added.

Sheppard's eyes widened at that little revelation.

"Its true, Sir..." Alexis said as she, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon entered the room.

They heard about Jaden, Louie and Jason's predicament after Crowler happily skipped into class and explained why he was in such a good mood.

"Please sir, don't expel them! They were only doing what they felt was right! Jason saved my life!" Asami nodded sadly.

"And Jaden saved mine!" Alexis bowed slightly to Sheppard.

"Please, sir, just this once... Please let it go." She begged.

"Please, Chancellor!" BlackGuilmon begged, showing her rarely seen sensitive side.

"They were only doing what was right, Sir." Elecmon added, nodding solemnly.

Sheppard felt really bad about having to deny the request.

If it were up to him alone, he would let the little incident slide, but the decision was already finalized and approved and even if he were to try and fix it, it would've already been a week and Jaden and Jason's Duel would've already happened anyway.

"I'm really sorry, but the decision is final..." He said in a soft, sad and regretful tone as he folded his hands under his chin.

"Jaden and either Jason or Louie will Duel in a Tag-Duel one week from today." He said.

The 5 students and 4 Digimon looked sad as they failed to help out their friends.

* * *

"Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed as he and the others entered the Dorm room where Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon, Jason and Betamon were sitting in chairs handing each other a few cards.

"We're sorry... We couldn't convince Sheppard to call off the Duel!" Tami whimpered.

Louie took a break from searching through her Deck to give Syrus and the others a confused look.

"It's fine, Imoto. Why would you do that?" She asked in genuine confusion alongside Jaden and Jason. (**2**)

Although the disabled J-Twin's was harder to see since he was doing his best to avoid looking directly at Asami, his face turning red now every time her name was said due to the moment they had together…

The one he nor anyone else knew Louie had taken a picture of and E-mailed it to the other Yukis back in Domino, who she had yet to have a reply from.

Syrus looked at them like if they were crazy.

"What do you mean 'why would we do that?!' You guys are being threatened with expulsion for doing something good!" He stated.

"Yeah! How're you guys not upset about this?" Chumley nodded.

"It's not really surprising..." Jaden shrugged.

His voice was in a low tone that raised eyebrows from the four observers. Jaden shook his head to defuse what questions might be on their tongues after hearing that.

"Anyways, its fine. Me and Jason as a tag team are a force to be reckoned with..." The eldest J-Twin reasoned.

He smirked to the Obelisk pair.

"These two ladies can vogue for that." The Slifer King added.

Alexis smirked.

"We had you two on the ropes to the very end though." She defended.

"True." Jaden agreed.

"Which is why Jason is gonna be using Louie's Deck so they'll be combatable and we can dish out powerful cards no matter what." The Slifer King smirked.

He bumped fists with his twin and Louie slapped her hand over their's.

"Just so you know..." Asami spoke.

"Crowler isn't gonna get any pushovers by any means for your opponents. Whoever steps into the arena a week from now is gonna be top ranked." She warned.

"I wonder if you guys are going to be Dueling against Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto? If you are, tell 'em you know Louie." Louie mussed.

Jaden, unsurprisingly, grinned after hearing that.

"Well then it looks like we're just gonna have to play our best and send them packing." He stated.

Jason gave a small nod in agreement.

Alexis shook her head with a smile.

"You guys are something else..." She stated.

"Why thank you Miss Rhodes." Jaden grinned, causing the blonde Obelisk to widen her smile.

"Well if you guys are that confident that you'll win…" Syrus shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I guess I'll believe in you guys as well." He smiled.

Chumley gave his own smile.

"Totally..." He nodded.

"I know you guys will win." Asami gave a bright smile over to Jason.

"Especially since Jason is Dueling. He kicked the c*** out of Anarchy!" She smirked.

The praise she gave him caused the mute J-Twin to blush...

And Louie to squeal with delight on the inside.

"And Jaden made Titan look like an idiot throughout the Duel! He played him around from the beginning..." Alexis was quick to also give praise to the older J-Twin.

"Despite the heart attacks he nearly gave me." Syrus reminded.

Jaden and the others laughed.

Even though fear and worry was present due to the circumstances of the Duel Jaden and Jason were being placed in, their friends were confident that the twins would be victorious in their battle. They were a unique pair of siblings and while that may be seen as an issue, these two would make it work and bring them to victory.

"Wait." Guilmon said.

Everyone turned to him.

"You said that if it was Mr. Wheeler or Mr. Moto to tell them that Jadenmon knows you. How would that help?" The red Dino asked.

Louie grinned.

"Well, I never did tell you guys how I got Winged Kuriboh, did I?" She asked, sheepishly.

The J-Twins and their Digimon shook their heads.

"Well, it was from the big guy himself: Thee Yugi Moto." The raven-bluenette revealed and started her story.

* * *

"I was in Domino woods when I was about 12 years old. It was supposed to be a normal night, just a simple stroll to check up on the old place."

_12-year-old Louie, with her face in bandages, was walking around in Domino Woods with her Digimon partner, Veemon, in her arms._

_It was nearly midnight but the forest was unusually bright compared to other places in the world._

_The raven-bluenette sighed happily._

_"This place is so great. I really love it here, V." She giggled and snuggled the dragon in her arms._

_(Whimper)_

_"What was that?" She asked and moved to the sound._

_Eventually, she came across a little girl, probably only 5 or 6._

_She had shoulder-length brunette hair that was straight and peachy skin. Her out-fit was a simple yellow summer dress and she had her head barried in her arms, crying her eyes out as she sat on the ground with her knees up to her chest._

_Slowly, Louie approached the little girl._

_"Hey? What's wrong?" She called softly._

_The little girl turned her head and looked at her with big, scared and teary amethyst eyes._

_"I-I... I lost my Mommy and I wanna find her!" The little girl whimpered and berried her head in her arms again._

_Veemon looked on in pity of the girl while Louie set him down._

_Louie sat down on the ground and pulled her into her lap, patting her back reassuringly while occasionally making circles with her hand and murmuring soothing words to the little girl._

_Eventually, she stopped crying and looked up at Louie, clinging to her shirt, desperately._

_"Would you... Would you help me find my Mommy and Daddy, miss?" She asked._

_Louie smiled reassuringly and gently brushed some of the girl's bangs away from her eyes._

_"Of course, darling. What's your name?" Louie asked._

_"A... Amy, miss... Umm..." The girl, Amy, trailed off._

_Louie giggled._

_"You can call me, Louie." She smiled._

_Slowly, Amy nodded and smiled._

_"Okay. Thank you Miss Louie!" She cheered and hugged the pre-teen in joy._

_After a short while, Louie, Veemon and Amy were in town, walking around and trying to find their way._

_Since the poor girl looked cold, Louie let her use her dark blue jacket and kept the hood up as she walked around. Louie knew her bandages might attract attention, but luckily her long hair covered them up pretty well so no one bat them an eye as they walked around._

_Eventually, they came to the police station..._

_And when they got in they were greeted by a rather shocking sight for Louie and Veemon._

_Yugi Moto, Tea Moto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Kisara Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Serenity Taylor, Ryou Bakura and Yogure Bakura were all there._

_Joey, Mai, Kaiba, Tristan and Yogure seemed to be demanding something from the officers while Yugi, Kisara, Serenity and Bakura comforted Tea about something that had greatly upset her._

_"Listen, we are doing the best we can-" The officer behind the desk was interrupted and Yogure grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him to her face._

_"Then try harder you dumb-a**! Find me my brother's daughter and find her now or I'll go medevil on your sorry a**!" The tri-haired girl growled._

_"ANTY YO-YO!" Amy cheered._

_She jumped out of Louie's arms and started running over to the large group._

_Tea and Yugi looked up and the sound of the little girl's voice and tears of happiness formed in their eyes._

_"AMY!" Everyone cheered._

_Hearing her name, Amy turned to the Moto's direction and beamed in happiness._

_"MOMMY! DADDY! I found you! I found you!" She cheered and ran to her parents, getting pulled into a hug instantly._

_"Oh my baby, we were so worried about you. Where were you?" Tea asked as she held her daughter close._

_Amy looked down in shame._

_"I'm sorry Mommy. I was following a Spirit who sounded like he needed help and then I got lost." She said._

_But then she beamed with delight._

_"But I met this really nice lady who got me here safe!" The little brunette giggled._

_"Could we meet her?" Tea asked, hopefully._

_Amy giggled and nodded, wiggling out of her parents' hold and ran over to Louie, grabbing her hand and started to drag her over to her parents._

* * *

"You... You met Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Yogure Bakura, Joey Wheeler and Mai Wheeler?!" Tami asked in pure disbelief.

"That's right. After I was introduced to everyone, Yugi offered me a Duel with him and Amy let me use the Deck she already made, since I still hadn't made myself a new Deck, yet. I nearly beat Yugi, but he used a Magical Hats combo with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl that ended up destroying my life points completely." Louie giggled at the memory.

"After that, Tea offered me to come and visit Amy some so, since Amy begged me, I said yes. After a few visits, Yugi said that he wanted to repay me and, even thought I told him that it wasn't necessary, he still gave me that Winged Kuriboh card, saying that he thought I'd need it one day." She explained.

"And it turns out, I did. By then I had been able to construct myself a new Deck that Amy made with me and when Winged Kuriboh came into the picture, the small hole I felt was there, disappeared and I knew it was complete. When I was 13 and a half, I said I had to go out on a journey to become a good enough Duelist to get to the Pro-League and Yugi told me that if I ever needed anything that all I had to do was call." The Slifer Warrior continued.

"After that, I didn't visit anymore because I was fighting evil in the Digital World and occasionally entering tournaments, calling myself 'The Warrior', whenever I needed money for food or anything of the sort. I still remember my last tournament in good, old South America and the guy I Dueled. His insect Deck totally creamed me and he won the top prize." The raven-bluenette finished, giggling at the memory.

That boy had been so much like Jaden, she had almost asked him if he even knew anyone called Jaden Yuki. (**3**)

* * *

"Gotta love those liver and onions." Syrus smiled as he walked out of the cafeteria feeling great since they served his favourite food.

"Agreed, Sy." Tami giggled.

He needed this after the past two agonizing days of fear of his friends possibly being expelled from school.

Jaden and Jason hadn't shown any signs of worry, just some excitement on Jaden's part for the upcoming Duel, so had Louie.

Syrus knew he would've been losing his mind if he was in their position. He could admire their level headedness in tough situations.

As he rounded the corner in the hall, he unexpectedly bumped into someone.

Syrus fell back onto his rear end at the sudden force.

Before he could spout some kind of remark to the person, he found his eyes widening behind his glasses when he saw who it was.

His older brother, Zane Truesdale.

"Z-Zane?" Syrus squeaked out as he hesitantly locked eyes with his older sibling.

Tami grew tense.

His stern gaze caused Syrus to look away, feeling his stomach lunge at the few second long eye contact that he had with his brother.

"Syrus..." Zane said in his typical monotone voice that always caused Syrus' heartbeat to start rising.

The silence stretched on for so long and got so uncomfortable that it never registered in Syrus' brain to get back up from the ground or that Tami was there to back him up.

"Surprised you're still here..."

The sudden sound of Zane's voice caused Tami to look at him, seeing him stare in disbelief.

"I didn't expect Mom and Dad to tell you anything, but I thought that you would at least see it yourself..." He stated.

"S-see what?" Syrus stuttered, not sure where Zane was going with this.

"See that you don't belong here. You and I both know that you shouldn't be here and that you're just wasting time by doing so..." He stated without a moment's hesitation, causing his younger brother to look up from his seat on the ground in shock.

Zane turned and started walking, but not before leaving Syrus with one more painful insult.

"Just leave..."

Syrus felt his eyes burn with unshed tears as he sat there on the ground like a loser.

He wanted to ignore his brother's insults and say to himself that they were all a lie, but a part of him, a very large part, agreed with his older brother.

He felt he didn't deserve to be here.

He was wasting his and everyone else's time by enrolling here. His Dueling skills were pathetic and he wasn't smart. He was short and scared of his own shadow. He had nothing going for him. He even felt that Jaden, Jason, and Chumley will abandon him once they saw they can make better friends.

Then there was Tami and how amazing she was.

She was beautiful, smart, funny, any guys dream so why was she wasting her time with him?

"Zane! How dare you!" Tami yelled down the hall, glaring at him from with rage.

How could he treat his own brother like that?!

Tami may get into fights with her own brothers and Asami sometimes, but she nor any of them would ever say something as hurtful as that.

It made her so angry she ran down the hall way to go punch him, which she fully intended on doing.

Syrus picked himself up from the ground, having not heard Tami or notice her departure and didn't attempt to dust himself off, feeling the dirt was rightfully where it was supposed to be.

The little bluenette pulled himself forward, bumping again into someone else.

The Slifer Captain was scared that it was Zane again, so he didn't bother to look.

"Sy?"

He did look when he heard that it was Jaden.

With him, obviously, were Guilmon, Jason, Betamon, Louie and Veemon, the younger J-Twin and his partner looking really concerned with how he looked right now.

Behind them were Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon, who were also looking really concerned with him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jaden asked.

His friend was looking panicked.

Syrus finally let his tears fall.

"Nothing! Me and my brother just had an issue!" The little bluenette stated.

He tried to get away from him, but Louie's hand reached and grabbed his arm.

"Syrus." She appeared to be begging him to look.

"Come on, you can talk to us... You're a cool guy-"

But Syrus cut Jaden off.

"You don't understand! You don't know what it's like to have a brother that doesn't care about you! You don't feel like a waste of skin because of it! You don't know how I feel!" He interrupted.

He wrestled his arm away from Louie and took off in the opposite direction, heading for anywhere but where he was right now.

"SYRUS!" Louie called and ran after him.

Jaden frowned as he watched his friends run away.

"I don't get it. Syrus is such a cool guy, but he doesn't see what I see. He has a problem with believing in himself and sees himself as lower than everyone else! And all because his brother treats him badly..." He growled.

Alexis and Asami just looked at him, their eyes wide at what they had heard.

Jaden noticed this right off.

"What is it guys? Did I say something?" He asked.

Alexis was the one who nodded.

"Yeah... That brother of his goes to this school. You've probably heard of him too..." She said.

Jason shook his head, Jaden giving a half nod in his brother's direction.

"Yeah, me neither... Who are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

Alexis looked at the two Yuki brothers.

"Hello? Third-Year Obelisk student and the best Duelist in the school? He's the Kaiser, the big man on campus! Zane! And he is as good as his reputation precedes!" She stated.

"Maybe even better..." Asami spoke finally, still reeling from hearing what Jaden said about Syrus and Zane.

"Yeah? Well, Alexis..." Jaden turned back to the waves.

"He doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother and I for one can't stand something like that..." The two-toned brunette clenched his fist.

"You're supposed to love your siblings and treat them better than everybody else... I can never imagine myself being mean to Jason or Louie, even if she isn't my sister by blood." The Slifer King stated.

Jason gave a smile at his brother's word.

"Jaden... Don't pry… It's their problem, don't get involved." Alexis warned him.

Jaden growled and punched his open palm.

"Don't worry...I'm not gonna pry, Alexis. I'm gonna Duel!" He looked at the Obelisk girls.

"I'm gonna Duel him and find out what's going on!" The two-toned brunette claimed.

"Jaden, you're not listening! No one Duels Zane!" Alexis protested.

"People Duel Zane when their friend feels horrible about himself because of him..." Jaden argued.

He balled his fist.

"I don't know what I have to do, but I will Duel him and make him see just how bad he is to Syrus!" He hissed.

Alexis sighed, seeing that Jaden wasn't gonna listen to her. She gave a small smile.

"Go get 'em, Jaden." She encouraged.

Jaden nodded.

"Believe me... I'm coming for him..."

* * *

"I can't believe this Zane guy..." Jaden mumbled.

He was sat down at a table in the card shop the next day, writing on a form paper with Jason, Betamon, Louie, Veemon and Guilmon watching him anxiously, just as frustrated as Jaden was.

"It's because of him, Sy's got no confidence at all." Louie growled.

She may have promised not to do anything when Syrus told her about his brother, but when she found him crying his eyes out in their room with Kyupimon looking worried over her partner's well-being and Tami doing her best to comfort him, that had been the last draw.

And the fact it was that time of the month for her added to her temper greatly.

At this rate, Zane was gonna be lucky if he lived to see the next sunrise.

Jaden eyed his younger brother.

"If I told you that you weren't good enough to be here, you'd be insecure too, right?" He asked.

Jason gave a simple nod, feeling happy that Jaden nor Louie ever treat him like Zane did Syrus.

"But now... That's all gonna change." The Slifer King promised.

He paused his writing and tapped his cheek with his pencil.

"I wonder... Do you spell Zane with two N's?" Jaden asked.

Jason, Louie and their Digimon shrugged.

"Man, these Duel Request forms are a drag..." The former Supreme King sighed.

Jaden was too busy filling out the form, that he didn't notice Crowler creeping up behind him.

"Duel Request form?" Crowler questioned.

He reached over Jaden's shoulder and swiped the form away, scanning it.

"Planning a Duel eh? Against who?" The cross-dresser asked as he read the paper.

His eyes bugged out and he smirked.

"You must be joking..." He stated.

Jaden reached out, wanting to take back his form.

"No I'm not! I'm gonna take Zane on in a Duel to boost Syrus' confidence. He's horrible to him and someone needs to do something about it." He explained.

"Plus if he doesn't do something, then I'll just take the simple approach and beat him within an inch of his life if he doesn't change his attitude towards his brother. Violence always solved my mother's problems." Louie shrugged.

"Shouldn't you two be preparing for the big tag-team Duel... The one where if you both lose, you'll all be expelled?" Crowler said as he shook his head.

"Taken care of... I just wanna help my friend if you don't mind..." Jaden said as he grew impatient with the whole conversation.

"Well that's too bad, because there will be no Duel!" Crowler cackled.

Jaden and Jason watched in horror as Crowler ripped the Duel Request form to bits and pieces, laughing as he did so.

Louie's eye turned gold.

"YOU D***-HEADED TEACHER!"

* * *

"Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry, but I just can't use you in my Deck anymore. I gotta make room for another Koala..."

Chumley sat on a tree branch, his Deck spread out before him and a Des Koala card in his hand. He looked at the Deck, the card and nodded.

"Yeah... 15 ought to be enough." He said in satisfaction.

"Chumley?"

The older Slifer student looked down to see that Syrus and Kyupimon were staring up at him.

Syrus hadn't spoken to anyone after the run in that he had with Zane the other day and stayed in bed after everyone else had left for the day. He must've been really hurt by his brother's comments to him.

Even seeing him right now surprised Chumley.

Syrus tilted his head.

"What're you doing up there?" He asked.

"Arranging some cards in my Deck..." He explained.

"Up there?" The little angel questioned.

Chumley nodded confused.

"Yeah... Why?" He asked.

"Won't you fall down or something?" The short Slifer asked fearfully.

Chumley rolled his eyes and began to scoop up his cards when most of them slid off and fell from the tree branch, confirming Syrus' suspicion. He tried to get them all, but ended up clinging for dear life, hanging upside down from the branch...

Looking like one of the koala's he loved so much.

"Hey guys!"

Both Syrus and Chumley looked down to see Jaden, Guilmon, Veemon, Jason and Betamon standing near them, Chumley's scattered cards at his feet.

"Hey, guys... Waddup?" Chumley greeted, still clinging onto the branch.

Jaden just smiled and bent down to pick up his friend's cards. He couldn't help but laugh at what he saw along with Veemon.

"Chumley, there's like a zillion koala cards here!" Jaden chuckled.

"Yeah, Koala's so rule! Hey, you wanna have a Pick-Up Duel against 'em?" Chumley smiled.

"A Pick-Up Duel...?" Veemon asked in confusion.

Jaden smacked himself in the head.

"Duh, why didn't I think of that? Thanks guys!" He turned back the way he came and started to run off with Guilmon and Veemon, Jason not following after him after seeing the look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Syrus yelled.

"The Obelisk Blue Dorm!" Jaden yelled back.

Chumley nearly let go of the branch, not believing what he had just heard.

"Why are you going there?!" He yelled.

"To Duel Zane!" The Slifer King yelled.

"Zane?!" Syrus shrieked as this time.

Chumley did let go of the branch and he fell from his safe spot...

Right on top of Syrus, making Jason and Betamon look pitifully at his friend.

"Ouch..." Syrus mumbled into the dirt.

Chumley scurried off of Syrus and assisted Jason in helping him up.

Once his feet touched ground, he frantically looked to Jason.

"You gotta stop him!" The Slifer Captain panicked.

The Slifer Prince raised an eyebrow at that.

"My brother is not someone who can be beat! He's never lost a Duel in his life!" The little bluenette warned.

The brunette still didn't quite get what he was spazzing out about.

"Don't get me wrong, Jaden is good, but Zane is something else!" Syrus warned.

He took off running after Jaden, hoping to stop him from Dueling Zane with Kyupimon in tow.

Jason, Betamon and Chumley were left behind him, just staring in the direction in which he had taken off towards.

After a minute of watching Syrus get farther away, Chumley turned to the mute Yuki.

"Where's Louie?" He asked.

Jason whipped out his note-book and wrote down his answer.

"_She's in detention for attacking Crowler in the Card Shop. She apparently burned half his cloths clean off while and cut off and ruined almost all his hair. And she called him a 'd***-headed teacher' because he ripped the Duel Request form Jaden had been making."_

"Wow." Chumley gasped.

"Wanna get some grilled cheese?" He suggested, shaking off his shock.

Jason nodded before the two Slifers and Digimon headed in the opposite direction towards the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

Back with Jaden, Guilmon and Veemon, his mind was set of entering the Blue Dorm and taking on Zane, but as he was pushed to the ground, Jaden realized it wasn't going to be easy getting in.

Dusting himself off, Jaden glared at the two Obelisk boys that barred his way while Guilmon snarled at them with Veemon sat on his shoulders.

"What's your problem?" He demanded.

"I don't have a problem, but you're gonna have one soon if you don't beat it, Slifer Slacker!" The first Obelisk, a boy with spiky brown hair shook his head.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't even waste his time with you. You're probably still wet behind the ears from Pre-Duel school!" His friend, a boy with short black hair nodded.

"Am not!" Jaden protested.

Those words could've been a sign of things to come, or just something coincidental because soon after, the first Obelisk boy emptied out a large bucket of water at him, soaking him from head to foot.

The Obelisks laughed at the sight and started to walk off.

"Now, you are..." They smirked.

Jaden grit his teeth.

These guys may not like Slifers coming by and they may think they're all high and mighty, but he wasn't going to give up that easy.

Brotherhood was something he took very seriously, more seriously than Dueling. Dueling can come and go, but family was forever and you don't treat family like you would someone on the street.

"We will Duel, Zane... We will Duel... And I'll show you just what a real big brother is like!" He claimed.

* * *

Zane stood at his usual spot on the lighthouse dock, looking at the sunset, thinking about some things again.

He wasn't alone however.

At his side was a child-heighted blue husky dog with red boxing gloves, stood on his hind legs, had a red head band and blue fur.

This was Gaomon, Zane's Digimon partner.

Hearing footsteps, they turned to see Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon come up to them.

Zane turned back to the sunset as the ladies and Digimon came to his side.

He glanced at Alexis.

"Any news or trace yet?" The Kaiser asked quietly.

She shook her head.

"I can't believe he's still gone. I looked everywhere for a new sign, but I always come up empty-handed..." The blonde sighed.

Zane folded his arm.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find him, just don't give up." He encouraged.

"Speaking of brothers..." Alexis looked at Zane.

"We saw yours the other day." BlackGuilmon finished for her partner.

"You saw Syrus?" Gaomon questioned.

"Yeah, he was really upset about what happened between you two..." Asami recalled.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something stupid to him, no matter how much she wanted to talk him down for what he said to his baby brother.

"He told his friends Jaden Yuki and Louisiana Minamoto and they've been talking about you... But not in a good way..." Elecmon stated.

"The big, bad, brother, huh?" The eldest Truesdale guested.

Zane didn't even blink at the news.

"What? Do they want to scold me now?" He asked.

Alexis smiled a little bit.

"Actually... Jaden wants to Duel you." She answered.

Zane might've not looked it, but he was fairly interested in hearing that. Zane was curious to Duel Jaden, who was building quite the reputation here already, having defeated Crowler in one move and defeating Chazz at the exams.

Sure he stood no chance against him, but he could be the refresher that he needed in entertainment.

He turned to the Obelisk females, black Dino and red mammal.

"The beach..."

They looked at him confused.

"Tell Jaden to come to the beach in an hour if he wants that Duel..." Gaomon instructed for his partner.

Zane spared no words as he walked away to the designated Dueling spot, mentally preparing for his Duel with Jaden.

* * *

"Why did you do it, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

He, his Digimon and the peeved Slifer boy, red Dino and blue dragon sat in their room with Jason and Chumley below or above them respectively.

Syrus had caught up to Jaden, Guilmon and Veemon almost as soon as he had the water thrown on him and dragged him back to their room.

Jaden shrugged.

"No offense, but I already hate your brother and I haven't even met him yet..." The Slifer King trailed.

He sighed.

"I hated seeing you so hurt and upset like that and wanted to do something about it..." The two-toned brunette explained.

Syrus shook his head.

"I'm flattered, Jay, but just leave it. Trust me when I say that Zane isn't worth it." He tried to defuse the impending explosion that was Jaden's emotions.

Jaden shook his head.

"When one of my best friends is hurt by someone, no matter who it is, it is worth it. It's just worse since he's your brother, your older brother. He's supposed to treat you better than everyone, but he seems to treat everyone better than you..." He told him, solemnly.

Jaden was fired up and determined to beat down Zane, not even realizing that getting all fired up and emotional about this would only hurt him in the end.

The sound of the door knocking stopped Syrus comeback.

Jason stood up from the floor to see who it was.

He opened and standing behind the wooden door was Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon.

"Jaden." Alexis caught the older Yuki's attention.

"I got something to tell you..." The blonde said.

Jaden stared confused, looking to see that she wasn't holding anything.

She giggled after seeing that.

"I got you your Duel with Zane." The Obelisk Queen smiled.

Syrus' eyes widened after hearing that, but Jaden had a completely different reaction.

He grinned like a child on Christmas morning and jumped up to bombard her in a hug…

Which Veemon took a picture of since he knew his partner would want one.

"Thanks a bunch, Lexi!" He thanked.

Jaden let her go and started sprinting out the room, coming back two seconds later when he realized he didn't know where he was going.

"Where is he?" He asked sheepishly.

Alexis was blushing from the contact that she had with Jaden.

"The beach." She answered.

"Thanks!" He called.

And Jaden took off like a shot again, this time knowing where he was going.

Guilmon, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Chumley, Veemon, Syrus and Kyupimon took off after him, although Alexis followed at a much slower pace than the Slifer boys and Digimon.

Asami smiled at Jason, who was rubbing his temple the entire conversation.

"Your brother is something else, Jason." The pinknette chuckled.

Jason gave a painful smile towards the beautiful pink haired girl.

Asami grabbed his hand to pull him forward, Jason looking like he was about to pass out from how red his face was.

"We should get going. We don't wanna miss the Duel between your brother and the big man on campus." She giggled.

As they walked to catch up to the others, she gave Jason a wink.

"I can speak sign language just so you know." The Obelisk Princess added.

Jason turned and gave a small smile, 'speaking' with his hand to tell her that he figured that out when she understood what he 'said' back at the Abandoned Dorm.

"So you have someone else to talk to if you want." She offered him.

Jason gave her a smile and nod, saying that he liked her company.

"I like yours too... You're a really cool guy." Asami smiled.

Jason put on a forced smile, knowing that if Louie's bandages were to ever come off around her and she saw what was under them, knowing who was the reason behind it, their friendship would end as fast as it began because he could never chose someone else over his own 'sister'.

Not even the girl who was slowly stealing his heart.

Besides…

Who'd wanna be friends with the guy that made Louie look the way she did?

* * *

A few minutes later, Jaden was standing on the beach with Zane and Gaomon across from him and the others standing on the side.

Jaden had a hardened gaze at Zane with the older Truesdale brother staring back in the same way.

"Let's be clear about something. If I win, you give Syrus an apology for what you said to him." Jaden spoke over the silence.

"Sure... Whatever. Just be sure to give me a challenge. After all, it would be a shame if the kid who beat Chazz and Crowler went down quick." Zane uncaring shrugged.

Jaden glared harder.

"I can't wait until that attitude of yours is beaten into the ground and you're saying sorry to your brother." He said as they drew their opening hands.

"Let's Duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 4000

Jaden drew a card.

"I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart in ATK mode!" He yelled.

The buff tan HERO appeared and pulled his blade (ATK:1500/DEF:1600).

"Then I'm gonna place a facedown!" A reversed card appeared as the Slifer King ended his turn.

Zane drew his card.

"That's all huh? Okay. For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon in ATK Mode!" He declared, monotone-voiced.

The Slifers watched in amazement as a metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind its master (ATK:2100/DEF:1600).

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed.

"How were you able to summon a Level 5 monster on your first turn?" Veemon asked in confusion.

"Zane can play the Cyber Dragon because it's his first turn, Mr. Yuki. With no monsters of his own on the field and one on yours, it requires no sacrifices." Gaomon explained.

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card." Zane attacked.

Jaden turned away as his facedown was blown away by a miniature tornado.

"Well that was fast..." He muttered.

"Not as fast as your Life Points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Wildheart with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded.

The metallic dragon rose and let out a stream of fire, engulfing Wildheart completely.

Jaden: 3400

Zane: 4000

Syrus watched silently as his friend was already on the fast track to losing this Duel.

"_I tried to warn him that Zane was good..._" He thought in worry.

"Next..." Zane held up a card.

"I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" He declared as a strange looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the centre appeared.

"This allows me to take a card from my Deck, place it into the capsule and in two turns, add it to my hand." The Kaiser explained.

Jaden watched as the capsule opened up, letting the holo-card inside and closing before sinking beneath the ground.

"Wow... That's gotta be the best card of his entire Deck. I can't wait to see what comes outta there!" He said, as he wiped the end of his nose.

"_I can... Cause it's not gonna be pretty..._" Syrus thought miserably.

"It's your move, Jaden..." Zane said.

"_I know and I better make this move count. Because I'm starting to see that he might be as good as everyone says he is... Maybe even better... But that's not gonna stop me! I will keep on fighting and show him just how bad of a brother he is!_" Jaden thought as he looked at Zane and his metal dragon.

"Alright, Round Two!" Jaden drew his next card.

"First, I'm gonna rock with Dark Fusion, then I'm gonna roll both Elemental HEROs Sparkman and Clayman and fuse them to create the Evil HERO Lightning Golem!" He yelled.

The large electrified armored Evil HERO appeared on the field, letting out a devious smirk at the Cyber Dragon (ATK:2400/DEF:1500).

"Now, since his special ability destroys a monster on the field, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden explained.

Lightning Golem struck the Cyber Dragon with a huge bolt of lightning, destroying it.

"Yes! Looks like the big man on campus just got a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?" Jaden smiled as the dragon was blasted.

"Yeah, I'd say that!" Chumley nodded.

"And the best part about that... Is that blast was just Lightning Golem's special ability. He still has his own attack, which I'm gonna use on you!" Jaden smiled some more.

Lightning Golem gathered a large amount of energy in its hands and fired it at Zane, hitting him dead on.

However, Zane didn't even move.

He just stood there calmly as his Life Points went down a large deal.

Zane: 1600

Jaden: 3400

"You know you could at least flinch a little..." Jaden muttered as he inserted a card into a slot.

"Oh well... Maybe this facedown card will get you later. Looks like you'll be apologizing soon." He smirked.

"_Yeah... If Jaden lasts long enough to use his card..._" Syrus thought, turning to his brother.

"Nice moves, kid. Looks like you live up to your talk. But you made a mistake." Zane said as he drew.

Jaden stared confused.

"Now that Zane's field is empty again, he can bring out another Cyber Dragon..." Gaomon explained.

An identical metallic dragon appeared in front of Zane, a distorted growl coming from within (ATK:2100/DEF:1600).

"Or better yet, two!" Zane held up a card.

"I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With just one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back." He said.

His disk glowed and his first Cyber Dragon was revived, standing next to his second one (ATK:2100/DEF:1600).

"Then I play Pot of Greed to pick up twice." Zane took two cards.

His expression hadn't changed at his finds.

"But neither of my dragons will be here for long..." Zane took another card from his hand, Polymerization.

"In present form anyway. Dragons, unite!" He commanded as both monsters swirled together into a black void.

"Cyber-Twin Dragon, emerge!" He exclaimed.

From the dark void, a new monster appeared. This had the heads of both Dragons, but the body of one, each head with a different circle of colour. One yellow, and one blue (ATK:2800/DEF:2100).

"Twin Dragon?! One was tough enough already!" Chumley stared at the new creature in awe.

"Damn it." Tami muttered.

Jason stared in awe, not seeing his brother in this bad a predicament in a long time.

This Zane guy really was good.

Jason must've been tense, since he felt a soft hand grab his shoulder.

He turned to catch a glimpse of Asami staring at him with a smile.

Jason blushed bright red at the contact between them.

He liked her and thought she was really beautiful but knew that nothing was gonna come of it or between them.

He had about as much of a chance with her as Louie did of growing a new eye.

"My Twin Dragon can attack twice in a round, Jaden!" Zane pointed to the Lightning Golem.

"Meaning double the trouble for your monster and your Life Points! Twin Dragon, attack!" He commanded.

The dragon breathed out its attack, dismantling Jaden's Golem.

Jaden: 3000

Zane: 1600

Jaden pressed a button on his disk.

"I reveal my Hero Signal! Since you destroyed a monster, I can summon out an Elemental HERO from my Deck." The two-toned brunette cycled through his cards.

"And I choose Burstinatrix!" He exclaimed.

The flame heroine appeared in a kneeling position (ATK:1200/DEF:800).

"Nice save. But it's still not gonna stop my attack." Zane complimented.

The Twin Dragon continued and destroyed Jaden's monster.

"Then I'll place this facedown to end my turn." A reversed card appeared on Zane's field.

"He saved himself from taking a bunch of damage." Alexis noted.

"Jaden just keeps on surprising..." She smiled.

"You like a man full of surprises, don't you, Alexis?" BlackGuilmon smirked.

"Shut up!" The blonde gagged out with a red face.

The Obelisk Queen knew exactly what her black Dino was implying by that and she was in shock that she'd even suggest that. As much as she found she liked Jaden, there was no way they'd do **it**.

"Now it's my turn!" Jaden drew a card.

"I play my Card of Sanctity to draw until we have six cards." He exclaimed.

Jaden smiled big at his draws while Zane looked indifferent.

"_Dark Calling and Dark Blast... Come my next turn, Zane and you'll be spouting out the apologies to Syrus..._" He smirked.

Jason saw the grin on Jaden's face, knowing exactly what was going through his head at the moment.

He drew whatever cards he needed to win the Duel.

But, something was nagging at him, telling him that something was wrong. He couldn't figure it out.

"Since I now have Clayman and Burstinatrix in my graveyard, I can fuse them together with my Dark Calling to make my Evil HERO Infernal Sniper!" Jaden yelled.

The two HEROs appeared and then swirled together to make the dark sniper, who took a kneeling position (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

"Your monster's DEF points are too low to protect you..." Zane looked unimpressed with the monster.

Jaden smirked as he held up a spell card that showed Infernal Sniper being infused with dark energy.

"With my Dark Defense Spell Card, I can send Evil HERO Defender from my hand to the graveyard and add his DEF to Sniper's!" He explained.

A holo-image of Defender appeared and turned into dark smoke before being sucked into Sniper.

Evil HERO Infernal Sniper's DEF: 5000.

"That's a big defense!" Tami gasped alongside Syrus.

Jason just smiled in awe by his brother's move, knowing that he just might beat the top student at the academy.

"Jaden really knows how to strengthen his creatures." Alexis stared in surprise.

"Amazing!" Asami gasped.

"And I'll wrap this up with two facedowns!" Jaden smirked.

"_When my next turn rolls around and Sniper takes 1000 points, I'll activate my Dark Blast to double it since its effect damage. Zane will lose the Duel and Syrus will get the apology he deserves..._" He thought as he eyed his cards.

"_I don't believe it... Jaden might actually win!_" Syrus thought, stunned at how the Duel went so far.

"Gimme your best shot, Zane!" Jaden challenged.

"My best? Alright, you got it." Zane drew his card and watched as the Capsule rose from the dirt, chunks rolling off it.

"_Oh no..._" Syrus knew what this meant.

"It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule and now I can take the card I put in it and add it to my hand." Zane placed the card in his hand and looked straight at Jaden.

"You played well... But not well enough..." He stated.

"Hey, just gimme what you got, Zane, I'm ready for it!" Jaden said, still ready for the next move.

"... I'm sure you are, Jaden. A good Duelist is ready for anything. Even knowing the difference of using a card and playing a card can make the difference in a Duel." Zane said as he glanced at Syrus briefly, then back at Jaden, bowing his head slightly.

"... And you play your cards well, Jaden." He added.

"Just because you gave me a compliment doesn't mean I'm gonna forget what you said to Syrus!" Jaden groaned.

Zane shrugged.

"First, I'll play this De-Fusion card and split up my Cyber Twin Dragon into two separate Cyber Dragons." Zane paused as his monsters divided itself into its original forms.

"Next, I activate the magic of the Spell Card, Power-Bond!" He declared.

He inserted the card into his disk.

"This card allows me to summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster and with the final Cyber Dragon in my hand, I can fuse them together to create... The Cyber End Dragon!" The Kaiser yelled.

"OH NO! NOT CYBER END DRAGON!" Tami gasped.

"What's the deal with Cyber End?" Betamon questioned.

The spectators watched in amazement as through a torrent of blue flame, the winged dragon appeared, three heads sticking out of the same body (ATK:4000/DEF:2800).

"Whoa!" Asami shouted.

"There it is... Zane's best monster!" Elecmon gasped.

Ignoring the shouts, Zane continued his turn.

"Thanks to Power-Bonds ability, when I summon a Fusion Machine-Type monster, its ATK Points are doubled!" He declared.

Cyber End Dragon's ATK: 8000.

"8000 points?!" Chumley gasped.

"No way!" Kyupimon exclaimed.

"Exactly enough..." Alexis gasped.

"And keep in mind, Jaden, when Cyber Dragon attacks, the difference between his ATK Points and your monsters DEF Points are dealt to you as damage!" Zane warned.

Jaden's eyes widened and he made a lopsided frown.

"Oh boy..." He muttered.

"Just hang in there, Jaden!" Chumley yelled.

"If you can survive the attack, you can win this Duel for sure thanks to his Spell Cards effect!" Tami yelled.

"That's right. At the end of the turn Power-Bond is used, the one who used the card gets dealt damage equal to the attacking monsters original ATK Points!" Alexis nodded.

"_Yeah... But that won't matter if you play it right. And Zane has! I just wish it wasn't at Jaden's expense..._" Syrus thought, hearing his friends.

Asami stared in shock alongside Jason.

"Your brother... Lost?" She questioned.

Jason couldn't even give a nod. He just stared at the soon to be empty field. Jaden hadn't lost to anyone other than him in a long time.

Sly and Yubel appeared next to him, both equally as shocked.

"_No way..._" They muttered.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Infernal Sniper! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane roared, waving his arm.

"Finish this Duel!" He commanded.

"Sorry, but I play one of my facedowns! Evil Barrier!" The two-toned brunette cut-in.

A dark shield appeared in front of Infernal Sniper.

"Since I have an Evil HERO on my fields, I can stop one attack. Looks like I win since you're gonna take 4000 points of damage!" Jaden smirked.

"Go Jaden!" His friends cheered.

"Clever move... If it weren't for this..." Zane smirked.

Jaden's eyes widened as he stared at Zane's card.

Trap Jammer...

Jaden watched as his trap was destroyed and as his HERO was obliterated in a giant blast right before the leftover damage came right at him, hitting him dead on.

After the blow, he fell to his knees, but his head remained high.

Jaden: 0

Zane: 1600 (Winner)

"Jaden!" Chumley and Syrus yelled.

"I can't believe it... He lost..." Alexis stared.

"Never thought I see the day..." Asami muttered.

She turned to see if Jason was okay after seeing his big brother lose. Jason's mouth was open wide with his eyes staring at his brother.

"You okay?" The Obelisk pinknette.

He nodded slowly, giving her a smile of gratitude for even asking.

Jaden stood from his knees.

"I might've lost the Duel, but the real loser here is you, Zane." He stated.

Jaden didn't mind that he lost. He knew he couldn't win them all, even if the more arrogant side of him that housed the King was going nuts right now over the loss.

Even if his life points hit zero, his point was proven.

Any real brother would apologize regardless if he won the Duel or not. Zane just proved what kind of person he was and that was worth more than winning a simple Duel.

Zane said nothing as he turned away, then looked back, smiling slightly.

Syrus' eyes met with his brother's and they just stood there as they took in what had just happened between the Obelisk and Slifer.

Zane turned away again and walked away, with Alexis and Asami following after him after the latter gave Jason a small hug goodbye, their Digimon in tow.

"So... What do you think?" Alexis asked him, walking alongside him.

Zane retained his usual calm face.

"Doubt he had me... But I think Syrus has chosen some good friends..." He said quietly, almost like if he was happy for his brother.

Alexis and Asami noticed this and let small smiles cross their faces.

Jaden watched them all leave before he turned to the wide eyed Syrus.

He clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Just remember this, Sy, even if your brother won't talk with you, you have friends that will always be here for you..." The Slifer King promised his Captain.

Jason and Chumley nodded in agreement to the younger Truesdale.

"And you've got a great Digimon partner who loves you along with everyone else here." Tami added in.

Syrus felt his eyes water before he nodded quickly.

"Yeah... And there's no way I'm gonna let my Anikis get kicked out!" The Slifer Captain smiled.

With new-found determination, he grabbed Jaden and Jason's hands and started pulling them back towards the Dorm with Chumley, Tami and the Digimon in tow.

"We're gonna make it so that your Decks are unstoppable!" The little bluenette cheered as he dragged them along.

Jaden chuckled.

"Trust me, Syrus..." The Slifer King smiled.

He eyed his brother.

"Me and Lover Boy there have a plan already..." The two-toned brunette stated.

Jason turned light red and gave him a confused look.

"Jason, I may not know a lot about love and romance, but the looks between you and Asami mean something..." Jaden smirked.

Jason gave a frustrated look before he, not so kindly, jerked his hand around to tell Jaden something.

The J-Twin became wide eyed.

"W-what? That doesn't mean anything!" He stated.

Guilmon and Betamon laughed, having easily understood Jason.

Chumley and Syrus were confused.

"What's he saying?" Tami questioned.

Jaden blushed before he turned to the other Slifers.

"He's saying that there's something between me and Alexis since I gave her a hug that meant nothing." He gave a pointed look to Jason at the end there.

The mute J-Twin gave an innocent smile at his brother.

Jaden ignored how he got all fuzzy when he hugged her...

It probably didn't mean anything other than gratitude for getting him the Duel he wanted.

Yeah...

That was it.

End of Chapter 7 of Supreme King Jaden

1: **Translation: I think you should shut the hell up.**

2: **Imoto means 'Little Sister'.**

3:** I'll give you 3 hints to who that is: He has blue hair, emerald eyes and a southern accent. **

OAN: **Yeah, Jaden lost... Can't win em all, right?**

**Sorry this was late but holidays and sickness kinda got in the way of my typing.**

**I hope you guys are picking up the little glimpses of Jason grabbing his head. He's gonna be in a lot of pain soon, both physically and mentally. His bandages are coming off after the Christmas chapters.**

**We're gonna skip the episode where Chumley Dueled his dad and give him a different Duel to develop him. It'll be in the same chapter as Chazz vs. Bastion.**

**So the next chapter will be Jaden and Jason's Tag-Duel that'll show off the Yuki's as a strong tag team front.**

AN: **Yo! Hope you liked this! I hope you like the next Duel, fellas!**

**It's true. We're over half way until Louie's bandages are about to be shown to get ready for some awesome action.**

Next Time: Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 8: Brothers Unite**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Time to bring in the next chapter and time to see Jaden and Jason fight to stay in the Academy.**

**Got some more development on Jason in this chapter with some more insight on his self-esteem issues. You gotta think a mute person would have them. Don't worry, there's also development with Jaden in regards to his Supreme King Powers.**

**Will they win or will they be defeated?! Let's find out!**

**Also, someone asked if Syrus was gonna Duel at some point since he's not gonna be in the Tag-Duel. The answer to that is yes. Our favorite little Truesdale will have his time to shine pretty soon. In fact, he Duels next chapter with Chumley.**

**We also get some cute JadenxAlexis in this chapter for all you guys who've been craving that.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **Hey!**

**I hope you guys like this one. I'm not sure if I ever mentioned it or not, but Louie isn't an all American girl like you might've thought.**

**The other language she speaks sometimes and the reasons she knows it will be revealed in a little while, but if anyone can figure out what it is before then…**

**They'll win a one-shot of whatever story they like!**

**Romance, friendship, family, drama, I'll do it all and whichever two characters that the winner wants in it are limitless.**

**Could be Yusei Fudo and Yugi Moto, to Jaden Yuki and Davis Motomiya! Or if they want their own RPC in a story, then that is fine!**

**It'll be completely up to them how this goes down and now…**

**Onto the story!**

Chapter 8-

Dr. Vellian Crowler walked through the hallway of Duel Academy's main building, taking note of all of the red-coat students.

"_Just look at them, pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin._" He thought.

"_The hallowed halls of __**my**__ Duel Academy are for the elite, not the lame and especially __**not**__ Louisiana Minamoto, Jaden and Jason Yuki._" The cross-dresser mentally hissed.

And then, he busted out yelling.

"THOSE SLIFER SLACKERS HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled so loud it caused the Slifer Red students around to duck into a nearby classroom.

"But soon they will pay most dearly for it. Soon, they will be the ones who looks like fools." He cackled.

"Dr. Crowler."

Crowler turned to see Chazz Princeton and Jessica Jones walking up to him.

"Ah, Chazz, Jessica, how can I help you?" He asked, forcing a good mood on.

"You can put us in the elimination Duel against Jaden and the Mute that's how!" Chazz spat.

"This time I'm sure we can beat them and send them packing." Jessica added, looking ready to explode with anger.

"Sorry, you two, but you're sitting out this time around." Crowler said, making Chazz gasp.

"Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but I'm not taking any chances. If those two slackers lose today, they will be expelled from Duel Academy along with their sister. So to make sure that Jaden and Jason lose miserably, I'm having them face the greatest tag Duelists in the world!" The cross-dresser smirked and walked away.

He then broke out into a maniacal laugh fest and walked away, leaving Chazz and Jessica standing in their spot, frustrated.

* * *

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden and Jason were in their room with Guilmon, Betamon, Louie, Veemon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley, going over their Decks for their big Duel today.

Jaden and Jason were both calm despite the circumstances of their Duel today.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asked.

"How can we not be? Another day another Duel right, Jace?" Jaden retorted.

The mute Slifer boy nodded his head at his older brother, fanning out the Deck he had been using for the past 5 years that had first been given to him by his best friend…

And it was also the Deck that he was gonna use to keep himself, his 'sister', his brother and their Digimon partners in Duel Academy.

Syrus just groaned a bit at his friends' dismissiveness towards the whole situation.

"This is serious guys! This is probably the biggest Duel of your lives!" Tami warned them.

"Actually, I think those Duels to save Alexis and Asami were more important... Despite the Shadow Game part being a scam..." Jaden shrugged.

"Me and Jason have been in Tag-Duels before. This is just the same as one of those." The Slifer King said, calmly.

"But this isn't just another Duel." Chumley said.

"It's an elimination Tag-Duel and if you lose you'll be on the next bus out of here." Kyupimon piped up.

"That's totally why we're not gonna lose today." Jaden smiled.

"And Kyupimon, we're on an island, bus?" Louie asked.

"You know what I mean." The little angel huffed.

"Maybe you guys should give me your meal cards just in case." Chumley suggested.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Louie sighed sarcastically.

Jason rolled his eyes at Chumley's comment.

"Well someone's got to eat your grilled cheeses if you go." Chumley said.

"Funny..." Jaden deadpanned.

Syrus looked towards them.

"Listen guys."

The J-Twins and Louie looked at their friend.

"You guys are some of the first friends I've ever had and I..." The little bluenette gulped.

"I just don't wanna see you guys leave!" The Slifer Captain whimpered.

"It's okay, Sy. I promise that we're not gonna lose today." Jaden smiled.

Syrus looked at him hopefully.

"You promise?" He asked, his voice matching the hopefulness in his eyes.

"Nothing but our best." Jaden laughed.

Jason nodded with a smile.

Louie checked the time on her PDA.

"Time to make tracks, boys. If we're late, we're considered disqualified." She warned them.

Chumley watched as his roommates walked towards the door.

"Good luck you guys! I really want you to win the match." He admitted.

"More than you want the grilled cheese?" Jaden asked, looking at his friend amazed.

The larger boy nodded.

"I'd rather have you guys as friends, then have extra grilled cheeses..." He admitted.

"You know, I think I might just cry..." Louie said, breaking into a grin.

"See ya soon, guys!" Veemon called as he sat on her shoulder.

Syrus and Tami waved at Jaden, Louie, Jason and their Digimon as they headed out the door towards their big Duel.

"Yeah... I hope so." Chumley, Tami, Cutemon, Syrus and Kyupimon gloomily said, watching their friends leave and possibly never coming back.

* * *

Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon, Jason and Betamon were walking towards the academy, Duel-Disks on the boys' arms and determined expressions on all their faces.

Louie was holding her medicine in her hands, scarfing down her pills to dull the pain she felt in what was left of her skull.

"Don't worry..." Jaden comforted.

Once Louie had swallowed the pills, he placed a hand on her shoulder as they reached the main building.

"We're gonna go in, bust out our fusions and go right back out. No need to be nervous, little gal." He chuckled.

Louie frowned at being called that, but shrugged it off since Jaden was just trying to make her feel less nervous.

She turned her attention to Jason, who also looked nervous since he was clutching Betamon in his arms pretty tightly.

The raven-bluenette gently placed her hand on his shoulder, forcing them all to stop and look at her.

"Don't worry. Like Jaden said, you're gonna go in, bust out some fusions with those Decks and get right back out. No need to be nervous… Little Man." She giggled at Jason's frown.

"Why am I not surprised you're not nervous about this?"

Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon, Jason and Betamon turned around to see that Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon were behind them.

Both looked pretty depressed and guilty, probably because the boys had Duelled in the Dorm to save them and they felt it was their fault that this was happening.

"What's up?" Jaden greeted while Jason settled for a wave of the hand.

He saw them get even more depressed.

"What's wrong?" The two-toned brunette asked.

"'What's wrong?'" Alexis stared at Jaden like he had grown a second head.

"It's because of us that you guys are even in trouble to begin with." The blonde stated, shamefully.

"How are you guys not mad at us?" Asami asked.

The Slifers and their Digimon blinked in confusion before they turned to one another and then back to the girls.

"It's not your fault you guys were captured. We blame Titan and Anarchy and we already defeated them." Jaden answered.

Jason nodded his agreement to his brother's response.

"Still, we shouldn't have been stupid and gotten caught like that. We should've brought Blacky and Lec with us." Alexis continued.

"Come on, Lex, you guys are being too hard on yourselves. We don't regret a thing that we did at the Dorm. If anything, we wouldn't have done it any differently if we had the chance." Jaden chuckled.

Asami sighed.

"Don't get us wrong, we're both really grateful for what you guys did for us, we are... But we still wish we can make it up to you guys for getting you into trouble." She explained.

"Please if there's anything they can do to make it up to you, please let them." Elecmon begged slightly.

Louie's eye brightened after hearing that and turned to her mute 'brother', Jason seeing and not liking the look in her eye.

Before Jason could attempt to stop her, Louie opened the horror and embarrassment that was her mouth.

"How about this..." She said, getting their attention.

"When the boys win, you girls let 'em take you to that Christmas Festival that's coming up..." She offered.

Louie wanted her 'brothers' to get what they wanted and that was a date with a girl.

Jason had failed many times in the past and regretted it all the time. She figured this was the perfect chance since she saw the looks he and Asami shared with one another.

Jaden then realized that she said 'em' as in short for 'them'.

He instantly turned red when he realized what she just did. Not only did she ask Asami out for Jason, she just asked out Alexis for him.

Maybe getting off the island wasn't such a bad idea right now.

Jason was keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact with Asami while the girls each were red too.

Alexis rubbed her face while Asami, surprisingly, broke into a grin.

The pink haired girl focused on the avoidant brown haired boy.

"Hey, Jason." The Obelisk Princess called, softly.

The Slifer Prince stupidly looked up when he was trying to look away.

"You wanna be my date to the Festival?" The pinknette asked.

Jason was more nervous about this than he was about his expulsion match. He really would like to be her date, but knew that she can do a lot better than him. He didn't want to drag her down.

Rubbing a hand behind his hair, he slowly nodded his head as his crush for the girl took him over.

She threw her arms around his neck.

"Now you better not think about losing." She teased.

Jason was red as a tomato from the close contact between them.

Jaden and Alexis watched this and soon found themselves staring at one another. Jaden had a hard time trying to find the words he wanted to say and Alexis was still recovering from the indirect question of a date with Jaden.

Jaden gulped out the words.

"Y-you wanna go?" He asked, having about as much experience with the ladies as Jason did.

He asked out many girls for his brother, but he never asked out someone for himself.

Alexis was still blushing as she nodded her head.

"S-sure, sounds like fun." She smiled.

Jaden smiled too, suddenly turning ecstatic at the fact that he now had a future date with Alexis.

Louie and the Digimon looked like they were about to explode into laughter and cheer for the Royal Brothers of Slifer Red.

"As much as I hate to ruin the lovely moment for you guys, but I think the boys should get to the arena." Louie proposed after checking the time again.

She looked at her 'brothers' future dates.

"You guys are gonna watch, right?" The raven-bluenette questioned.

They nodded with smirks.

"Of course we are!" They and their Digimon answered.

Jaden nodded with his usual grin.

"Then let's go kick some butt!" He cheered.

"Wait."

They stopped when Asami called out to them again.

She walked to Jason and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck today." She said.

Jason turned red again, but this time wasn't frozen to the ground like at the Abandoned Dorm.

Alexis, after seeing that again for the second time, found herself walking to Jaden and kissing his cheek too…

Which Louie took a picture of for future blackmail or to show their children…

And hopefully their grand-children.

She snickered at the thought.

"Good luck... And thank you again for saving me." She said, a pinch of shyness in her voice.

Jaden turned red this time with his brother.

"Like I said, we wouldn't have changed what we did..." He reminded as he and Jason walked to the main building and towards their big Duel, now filled with more determination to win after this little confrontation with Alexis and Asami.

Louie, Veemon, Guilmon and Betamon followed after, all of them cheering for the J-Twins.

Asami started to grin in Alexis' direction.

"Lexi..." She started in a sing song tone of voice.

"Shut it..." She warned as she headed to the arena, Asami following at her heels.

"Lexi likes Jaden." The Princess of Obelisk Blue said it anyway.

Alexis groaned and hid her face within her hands as the two best friends headed to the arena with their Digimon where their crushes were about to Duel so they and their 'sister' could stay in school.

* * *

At the main Dueling stadium, all the students, teachers and the Chancellor took their seats waiting for the first.

"**Attention! The Disciplinary Duel is about to begin! Remember, these are test conditions! This is a sudden expulsion match!**"

Bastion, Tentomon, Julie and Labramon sat in a few of the many seats of the arena, noticing most of the population of the school was filling the arena up and quick. He listened to the announcement and folded his arms.

"Humm… A bit harsh I'd say..." Tentomon mused.

"You got that right..."

"Huh?"

The Ras and their Digimon turned to see Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon walking up and sitting next to them.

Alexis sighed.

"I'm part of the reason Jaden and Jason are in this mess. They were helping me at the Abandoned Dorm..." She explained.

"Oh..." Bastion sighed.

"Wait. Part of the reason?" Julie caught on.

She turned and eyed the sad eyed Asami.

"I'm guessin' the other reason was you?" Labramon guessed.

"I feel so bad... If only I wasn't stupid enough to leave Lec at my Dorm and hadn't gotten caught, than maybe they wouldn't be in this mess." Asami nodded.

She folded her hands together and held them in her lap.

Alexis turned to the curious Ras and their Digimon.

"She has a crush on Jason." She explained.

"I see..." Bastion understood.

Julie, on the inside, was smirking in excitement at the thought.

"And you have one on Jaden." Asami countered.

She turned to Bastion, Tentomon, Julie and Labramon.

"They helped us and are now being unfairly punished for it." The pinknette stated.

"But now, if anyone's gonna need help, it's those two." Alexis noted.

"I hear Crowler got two professional Duelists and they used to work for the creator of Duel Monsters." BlackGuilmon piped in.

The others gasped at that revelation.

"**Send in the accused: Jaden Yuki and Jason Yuki!**" The announcement echoed over the arena.

Chazz sat in an empty section of the audience, next to the entrance.

He was still angry that he wasn't the one taking on the Slifer Slackers.

The blacknette turned to see the two of them and Louie enter the arena, along with their 'lab experiments' and kicked the seat in front of him, making nearby Obelisks turn to look at him.

Jaden turned his head at the sound of the echo of the kick.

"Wow... Great acoustics in here." He noted.

The two-toned brunette turned his head back to Jason to see him staring up where Asami and Alexis were sitting. Jaden clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you won't have to say bye to her..." The Slifer King reassured his 'kingdom's' Prince.

He let his eyes roam around towards Alexis and found himself smiling at her when she gave him one.

"_And I hope I don't have to say goodbye to Alexis._" He thought in his mind.

"Knock 'em dead. Me and the Mons'll be in the stands." Louie told them.

She gave both boys a huge for good luck and walked away, bringing Guilmon and Betamon with her.

As the two them headed to the platform, Chazz gripped the arms of his seat, his knuckles white.

"You Slifer Slackers... It should be me who's taking you out! But I guess as long as you get kicked out, it doesn't matter who does it..." He hissed.

Back down at the arena, Jaden noticed a few other friendly faces coming into the arena.

"Hey look, Chumley, Tami and Syrus made it here!" He pointed out as they both waved at their Slifer friends.

"And I thought running... Was supposed to be healthy..." Chumley said, trying to catch his breath with Syrus rubbing circles on his back to help him regain oxygen.

Crowler took center stage when Jaden and Jason reached their end of the arena.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists..." Crowler announced.

Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They had strange markings on their heads.

Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami, Elecmon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie, Labramon, Chazz, Chumley, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon, Louie, Veemon, Guilmon, Betamon and Chancellor Shepherd watched astonished as they flipped over Jaden and Jason and landed on the other side.

"Who are they?" Jaden asked with Jason staring in a small mix of fear and slight creepiness.

"The Paradox Brothers!" Crowler announced.

"Salutations, you fools." The one in orange, Para, greeted.

"Hope you're ready to Duel?" The one in green, Dox, asked.

"Uh, I never heard of these guys." Jaden said, amused by the greeting.

Jason just stared in confusion and slight embarrassment at the introduction.

"Maybe this Tag-Duel won't be so bad." He mused.

"Perhaps, since they haven't Duel in ages. They have only lost one Tag-Duel and the one to beat them was Joey Wheeler and the Duel King himself." Crowler introduced.

Louie slapped herself.

"Him and his powers of jinx." She muttered.

"No way!" Syrus gasped.

"They fought Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler?" Kyupimon gasped.

"That's so not lishous!" Chumley wheezed.

"I've heard that these guys are the best tag Duelists in the world." Alexis said.

"This is hardly fair." BlackGuilmon growled.

"No kidding!" Asami fumed.

"I think that was Crowler's point." Bastion said.

"Statistically speaking, I put Jason and Jaden's odds at winning at 1 in 50." Tentomon stated, intelligently.

"Way to show support, Tento." Labramons muttered.

"Honestly." Julie agreed.

"Jaden and Jason are gonna win... They have to..." Asami mumbled.

"You just want that date with Jason." Alexis piped up with a smirk…

That turned into a grin when Asami blushed.

"Don't pretend you don't want yours with Jaden." BlackGuilmon piped up.

Alexis was the one who blushed and turned away this time.

"Yep, exactly." Asami smirked.

"Hey Chumley, Syrus!" Jessica called out to the big and small Slifer, since she had just entered the room.

"Looks like there's going to be a whole lot more room in your Dorm. Your friends are toast." She smirked, flipping her hair back in arrogance.

"Not lishous." Chumley groaned.

"Agreed." Syrus mumbled before he caught eyes with his brother across the railing.

He quickly looked away from him and back down to the arena.

Zane and Gaomon were as stoic as ever as the human looked at the opponents, although he did look apologetic at Syrus and the younger Truesdale would've seen it had he looked a second longer.

"_I'm sorry, Syrus... But the pain is too much._" The older Truesdale solemnly shook his head.

"Crowler?" Sheppard called from the side-lines.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" He questioned.

"Not at all, remember?" Crowler protested.

"Jaden, Jason and Louie broke a big time rule so they should Duel big time opponents! And since they're twin brothers, why not put them against another pair of twins? Besides we can't send the brothers back now they've come so far..." He said, innocently.

"Oh what does it matter, you're the one paying the two men their travel costs!" Sheppard said, making Crowler drop to the ground.

"Jaden, Jason, I'll leave it to you, sons." He encouraged them.

"These guys can't even beat male pattern baldness, so there's no way they'll beat us." Jaden said jokingly, Jason lowering and shaking his head at the poor joke.

"How clever." Crowler moaned as he got back up.

"**Duelists, prepare to battle!**"

Everyone activated their Duel-Disks.

"The rules of this Duel are quite simple. Each team will have 8000 points, rather than having 4000 to each player separately. Also there is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. You can, however, use cards on your partner's field. Understand?" Crowler questioned.

"Yeah!" The Duelists replied while Jason nodded.

"All right, then, Duel!" Crowler said, leaping off the stage.

Jaden/Jason: 8000

Paradox Brothers: 8000

Jason and Jaden looked to one another before sharing a nod and smiles, silently telling the other that they were gonna walk out of here victorious.

Jason drew his card first, looking over his hand before he selected a monster card and slapped it on his disk in DEF mode, a wooden warrior appearing in a kneeling position (ATK:1000/DEF:2000).

His friends were confused upon seeing this monster.

"Why isn't he using his Coopers?" Asami asked, expecting one of Jason's raccoons to appear.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's an Elemental HERO..." Alexis noted as she looked carefully at the monster.

"That's right, Alexis. I'm letting Jace use my Deck for old time's sake and so he doesn't have to look all over the card shop for a completely new Deck that he'll only need once. That's my Elemental HERO Woodsman." Louie smiled.

"I can see Jaden using them, but not Jason." Asami confusingly stared at her crush's field.

"Remember, at his entrance Duel against Crowler he used the Elemental HEROs." Julie reminded.

"That was actually my old Deck if anyone remembered." Louie stated, giggling to herself.

"So is he using them again to make a compatible Deck with Jaden's?" Alexis asked.

"Yep."

It was Syrus that said that as he, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley took seats next to Louie, Veemon, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami, Elecmon, Julie, Labramon, Bastion and Tentomon.

"He decided to use them since he and Jaden can use each other's cards to make stronger ones." Tami expanded.

"Their fusions use the same monsters mostly, so they decided this would be the best way to Tag-Duel." Chumley finished.

"With the stakes of this Duel, that was really smart of them to do. I just hope it's enough." Alexis smiled.

She turned back to the Duel.

"One set of twins against another." Bastion noted.

"I know our twins are gonna win!' Asami said confidently.

Para drew his card.

"You summon that?! Hilarious! I summon Jirai Gumo, ATK mode!" He laughed.

A giant brown spider appeared opposite the E-HERO (ATK:2200/DEF:100).

"An overgrown bug?" Jaden asked as he drew his sixth card.

"That's nothing that our Decks can't squash. I summon Evil HERO Defender in DEF mode!" He declared.

The dark warrior took a defensive stance in front of Jaden (ATK:500/DEF:2500).

"The best defense is a good offense." Dox said starting his turn.

"I summon Kaiser Seahorse, ATK mode!" He yelled.

A blue and seemingly armored creature carrying a spear and shield appeared (ATK:1700/DEF:1650).

"Now they each have a monster out." Alexis observed.

"Jaden and Jason are playing defensively first before busting out the powerhouses." Syrus said.

"I choose to play a spell card from my hand... Tribute Doll! To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster on the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his." Dox announced, cutting off Syrus.

The brothers shared a look.

"Farewell, Jirai Gumo." Para waved.

Black vines gripped the spider and destroyed it.

"Now I can summon a level 7 monster this turn and I choose Kazejin!" Dox smirked.

The spider was replaced by a green machine that was only a pair of arms and a face with a Japanese kanji on it. It appeared in a blast of wind (ATK:2400/DEF:2200).

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's Tag-Dueling." Bastion said.

"Would you mind not sounding so impressed, Bastion?" Alexis asked, sounding annoyed.

"Wait a second." Asami muttered, catching the attention of the people sitting next to her.

"I know that card. When two other specific monsters are out with it, they can combine to form a devastating creature." She murmured in worry.

"Yugi and Joey told me about when they Dueled these guys themselves. I'm not a fan of their annoying rhyming but I'll admit, the description of that monster was nasty." Louie shivered.

"Do you think Jaden and Jason can win before it comes out?" Chumley asked.

"Guess we'll see, but I'm sure they'll win even if it comes out." Alexis showed her support of the J-Twins.

"Totally!" Asami was quick to agree.

On the arena, Para and Dox started their rhyming taunts again...

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?"

"You're losers, you're jokes, in other words, you're lame."

Jason's face lowered at that, reminders of all the insults he received in his childhood resurfacing.

Jaden saw this and saw him clutch his face, his anger starting to bubble. He quickly shut it down to avoid messing up in the Duel.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling." Para continued.

"Wait until I give them a true schooling." Dox finished.

"I play Dark Designator. This powerful spell allows me to call out the name of any monster I can think of. And if it's in my brother's Deck, it is added immediately to his hand." He then put on a fake thinking look.

"Now let me see… Sanga of the Thunder!" He pointed to Para.

Para laughed and drew the card.

"What do you know, it is right here, ready to tear them asunder."

"_You've got to be kidding me! Another level 7 monster?_" Jaden thought.

"The Duel is just starting..." Para announced.

"Yet it is almost done..." Dox said.

They each pointed to the kids.

"For your demise has already begun!" They smirked.

"Blah blah. Just focus on your Dueling instead of your rhyming." Jaden muttered.

"Looks like your mute little brother is having a hard time with focusing himself!" Para pointed out as Jason's face constricted.

"Shut up about my brother!" Jaden warned.

He turned to his partner.

"Just focus and play. Don't worry about what they say..." He eased.

Louie visibly twitched.

He was rhyming, too.

"Is Jason okay?" Asami asked in concern.

"Actually..." Syrus piped up, getting the attention back on him.

"When they were going through their Decks, me and Chum overheard them talking about their past. Apparently Jason has a record with being mocked and insulted due to being mute and Louie was constantly picked on in the Digital World by other Digimon and Digidestind for only having one eye." He revealed.

"I never figured out why she wore those bandages. I always thought she just had a nasty bruise or something." Bastion said.

"Me too..." Alexis answered.

"What is under them anyway?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Jaden told us but we're not really sure if it's okay to say..." Kyupimon said, unsure.

Jaden heard what was being said due to his heightened sense of hearing influenced by his powers and, after sharing a look with his brother and 'sister', only gave a nod in Syrus' direction when Jason drew his next card from his Deck.

He would've loved to wait to tell them himself, but he trusted Syrus like family. And, he was sure he wouldn't be able to tell the story himself without losing his s*** or accidentally revealing of his near massacre. He barely held it together when he told Syrus and Chumley.

Plus, Louie didn't seem to mind by the look of indifference on her face and this was more her choice then Jaden's since she suffered more because of what happened.

Syrus sighed before he turned to the eagerly awaiting 4 humans and 4 Digimon.

"When they were 10, Jaden won a tournament. As they were walking out, his opponent, angry at his lost, followed and demanded the trophy he felt he so 'rightfully' deserved." He began.

"Sore loser." Alexis muttered.

"Well this guy takes it to a whole new level." Tami warned.

"Jaden didn't want to give up the trophy, so his opponent pulled out a gun." Syrus continued.

The girls, Bastion and their Digimon gasped.

"Their older sister, Sky, told Jaden just to give up the trophy, but before Jaden could, the gun holder was tackled by a Good Samaritan..." The little bluenette continued.

"Wait..." Asami gasped, tears burning in her eyes.

"Did...?" She trailed.

"The gun fired anyway... And would've shot Jason..." Syrus trailed to the shocked and bewildered trio.

"But I got in the way… They were and are like family… I just couldn't let one of the Yukis get hurt…" Louie finished.

"According to Jaden, Jason's self-confidence is as low as it can get because of it and any little insult can make him stress and cry." Chumley took over.

"So, you wear those bandages to hide your face?" Alexis asked through her clenched teeth.

She felt so bad for the Yukis and Louie for having to go through that traumatic experience.

"What's left of it..." Louie corrected.

No one noticed, but she was visibly shaking.

"Dear me." Bastion whispered.

"Poor things." Asami whispered sadly as they turned back to the Duel.

She was horror struck, not because Louie must have facial problems under her covered skin, but because she had gotten hurt and literally lost parts of herself from protecting Jason over something as stupid as a trophy.

That was why he almost always looked sad and self-conscious, she realized.

Not because he was mute, but because he knew that if the people here ever saw Louie without her bandages he would pick her side and never be left alone with insults and torment.

The poor baby was already born mute and he had to nearly get shot and lose chunks of his face too? It was so unfair…

…He must be really grateful to Louie and feels super loyal.

"Do these two actually think they have a chance of beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks…" Crowler muttered happily as he watched the Duel and Jason's self-esteem go down.

"Hah, now they even have me doing it." He chuckled once he noticed he was rhyming.

Chazz sneered.

"That Cyclops and those Slackers will be out of here in no time!" He grinned happily.

Jason reached into his Deck to pull out a Polymerization due to Woodsman's effect, but he did so with little energy.

He knew the truth of Louie's bandages were gonna come up sooner rather than later and now he was sure he lost Alexis, Bastion, Julie and Asami as friends. He figured that he get it over with before he got really attached to them as friends so it wouldn't hurt too much when he lost them.

Louie had taken that bullet for him. Literally. So, in a way, he had nearly killed her. Nearly killed his own 'sister'. Who would want to be friends with a murder?

If Jaden's and Louie's futures at this school wasn't on the line with his, he would just throw the match. He came here to get a fresh start away from the incident, but it followed him here anyway.

"_Guess you really can't run away from your past._" He thought, especially since his past was stuck on his 'sister's' face making a large hole even if it was covered.

Jaden watched him play Elemental Hero Lady Heat in DEF mode (ATK:1300/DEF:1000).

He also put a facedown before he turned it over to Para.

Even when Lady Heat created two fireballs and threw them at Para and Dox, Jason didn't crack a smile.

Jaden/Jason: 8000

Paradox Brothers: 7600

"They got first blood." Louie said in an effort to raise the group's spirits.

"I really shouldn't have said anything. Now Jason is acting like a depressed man because of me." Syrus said in regret.

"No he's not. If what you and Chumley said was true, then the Paradox Brothers did this... Jaden just gave you the go ahead to explain it to us so we weren't in the dark." Bastion defended.

The Julie, Tentomon and Labramon nodded in agreement.

"Jason..." Asami whispered sadly once again, her heart constricting at the saddened and defeated look of his face.

"I'm sure Jason can pull out of his funk." Chumley assured.

"He better because Jaden needs him." Alexis said.

She saw Jaden looked helpless at his brother's condition.

"He can't take these two down by himself." BlackGuilmon murmured.

With Chazz, he was chuckling.

"Looks like Mute is gonna bring Jaden and Cyclops down with him. I knew it was luck that he almost beat me!" He said after seeing Jason's poor attempt of a move last turn.

"Jason..." Jaden called to his mute sibling.

Jason barley turned his head.

"Snap out of it! Don't let what these guys say get to you!" He encouraged.

"Let it go in one ear and come out the other, big brother." Louie called from the stands, attempting to encourage him.

"Seems like it's too late for that!" Para said as he drew his card.

"I play Monster Reborn and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo!" He said.

The spider returned to the field (ATK:2200/DEF:100).

"And I play a spell card, Tribute Doll!" Para repeated.

"Not again!" Jaden gasped.

Jason barely looked attentive, the insults of being worthless and a joke repeating again in what was left of his dying heart. It also didn't help that he heard what Chazz said about him dragging Jaden and Louie down with him.

He didn't want that.

He didn't want to keep dragging Jaden or Louie down to the dirt with him. He knew he should ignore the Paradox Brothers' insults, but it was just so hard!

"Yes again and again! I choose to sacrifice Jirai to summon a level 7 monster: Suijin!" Para smirked.

The spider was sacrificed again for a new, blue monster that looked like a pair of legs with a mouth in the midsection (ATK:2500/DEF:2400).

"But I'm not done yet, mind if I borrow a monster, Brother?" Para asked.

"Please, that's why he's there." Dox graciously offered.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!" Para declared.

The monster was covered with dark fire.

"In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one which is why I can now summon Sanga of the Thunder!" Para explained.

The new monster was a dull bronze color and was only an armored top and a pair of arms (ATK:2600/DEF:2200).

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Tentomon said.

"What are the odds of you shutting up?" BlackGuilmon hissed.

"Guys, calm down... We need to help Jaden get Jason out of his depressed state!" Kyupimon said, attempting to play peacemaker.

"Kyp is right because if Jason is like this when that big monster comes out, then he and Jaden are gonna lose!" Chumley warned.

"Chumley is right!" Asami agreed.

"We need to help!" Elecmon nodded.

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know, Brother, when they come together." Dox replied.

"Prepare yourselves! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so I can now summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian!" Para rejoiced.

In a huge burst of light, a compilation of the three monsters appeared. Sanga formed the head and arms, Kazejin was the torso, and Suijin was the legs (ATK:3750/DEF:3400).

"Gate Guardian?!" Jaden stared at the new creature.

Jason did also, feeling horrible now for letting what they said get to him and throw him off his game. Maybe he could've set up a better defense last turn, but he didn't and screwed up. He was only human, he told himself in an attempt to not feel even worse…

Granted, a pathetic one.

"Wait until you see his attack. I play Stop Defense to switch your HERO Lady Heat into ATK mode." Dox declared.

The warrior lady of fire took a stand.

"Let's see if this gets you out of your funk, Little Boy!" Para pointed forward.

"Gate Guardian! Attack with Tidal Surge attack!" The opposing twins yelled.

The large creature went for it, easily destroying Jason's monster.

Jaden/Jason: 5550

Paradox Brothers: 7600

"Ouch." Chumley, Julie, Labramon, Bastion and Tentomon muttered.

"They can't keep playing like this." Alexis muttered.

"The Paradox Brothers are using Jason's low self-esteem to their advantage!" Asami growled.

"That's low." Syrus half-growled.

"I know it hurts…" Para mocked to the lowered head Jason.

"But it's about to get worse." Dox warned.

"If it gets as bad as this rhyming then we're in serious trouble." Jaden commented.

Peeking up from the edge, Crowler chuckled.

"_These two are Dueling perfectly! They know just what to do and are doing it. After all, in a Tag-Duel, once you eliminate the weakest link, the whole chain comes crumbling apart._" He thought.

The cross-dresser gave a devious look to Jason.

"_And they certainly found just that, little Jason. Poor little Jason, he would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages with that confidence of his. If by some higher up miracle they win, I know exactly how to make Jason's life unbearable!_" He barely contained his laughter.

Jaden drew his card.

"It's my turn now! Thanks to my Defender's effect, I can now draw two more cards since he's in DEF mode during my Standby Phase." He explained as he took his extra cards.

"Now I play my Dark Fusion spell card to fuse the Clayman and Burstinatrix I just drew in order to summon my Evil HERO Infernal Sniper!" The Slifer King declared.

One of Jaden's trademark Evil HEROs appeared in DEF mode (ATK:2000/DEF:2500).

"It's true that Sniper has good DEF points, but it's still no match for Gate Guardian's ATK points." Syrus pointed out.

"Now I play my Darkness Blast spell card!" The two-toned brunette declared and showed a card that depicted a large concentrated ball of dark energy in the hands of Malicious Edge.

"Now I can select an Evil HERO and in exchange for not being able to attack, I can deal damage to you guys equal to its ATK points!" Jaden explained.

"Our life points!" The Paradox Brothers gasped.

"Sniper! Take it away!" He commanded.

The Evil HERO roared as she prepped her rockets and fired at the brothers.

"Sweet card, huh?" The Slifer King taunted.

The Slifer Prince finally smiled at the successful move, some confidence coming back to him after seeing Jaden nearly tie the score.

Jaden/Jason: 5550

Paradox Brothers: 5600

"A lucky move." Dox growled.

"LUCK AS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, YOU _HURTYNS_!" Louie giggled, insulting them in another language. (**1**)

"All right, they're back in this game!" Syrus cheered.

"Go Jaden!" Alexis cheered a little too loudly.

"And to finish I'll throw down two facedowns." Said boy declared.

Two cards appeared by Jaden.

"It's my draw!" Dox announced as he drew.

"I activate the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian. Now when the Guardian attacks a monster in DEF mode, the difference between his ATK points and your monster's DEF points, are dealt to you as damage!" He smirked.

Jason, seeing this as his chance to make up for his last turn, revealed his facedown card to be Mystical Space Typhoon.

As it reached over to destroy the Fairy Meteor Crush, Para smirked…

Which made Jason's eyes widen.

"Right into my trap!" Para announced as his facedown card flipped up.

"I activate Judgment of Anubis! Foolish boy, this lets me stop your spell simply by discarding one card. Your typhoon has just been downgraded to a cool summer breeze." He smirked.

Mystical Space Typhoon slowly dissolved into nothing.

"But wait, that's not all it does. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures." Dox continued.

Infernal Sniper exploded as the trap card shined on her and the winds of the explosion hit the Slifers as they held their ground.

"And then its ATK points are dealt back to you, pretty cool special feature!" Dox finished.

Jaden/Jason: 3550

Paradox Brothers: 5600

"I know it seems like your back is to the wall, but in fact the wall is right in front of you, I play this and two facedowns to end my turn." Dox chuckled.

Then he summoned a grey brick wall with pipes for arms appeared and protected itself (ATK:0/DEF:2100).

"It's called Defense Wall and as long as it's on the field in DEF mode all the monsters you have got to attack him!" Para introduced.

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense." Bastion commented.

"Almost flawless." Tentomon mused.

"I get it." BlackGuilmon growled, irritated.

"Now are you going to be quiet or am I going to have to move?" She hissed.

"Jeez, Tentomon!" Syrus deadpanned.

"It's your move." Dox told Jason.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked.

Jason was afraid to draw a card.

He messed up twice now and only because he listened to what others told him. He was playing worse than he had in years. If he kept on going at this rate, then Para and Dox would defeat them in the next turn. He caused Jaden one of his monsters and 4450 of their life points.

He really was pathetic.

As if to make things worse, he heard Jessica.

"People with half a brain play better than you, Mute! Oh wait, you should know, you're sister only has half her brain!" She cackled.

Her little comment caused the crowd and the Paradox Brothers to laugh at them.

Jason felt his eyes shed tears and trickle down his face, embarrassed by the comment because it was true.

Sheppard heard the comment and closed his eyes in regret.

"_I should've said to hell with the rules this one time!_" He thought after seeing the condition Jason was in because of what happened during the Duel.

Jaden glared his way up to Jessica and pointed a finger at her.

"You're dead... I'm gonna come after you and rip your head off and mount it on my wall!" He threatened the snobby Obelisk with every intention to follow on his words.

Lightning Golem and Wild Cyclone were gonna work today.

"What're you gonna do? Give her head to your brother to give to your sister?!" Chazz taunted, causing Louie to chock on a sob.

"SHUT UP!"

A loud voice boomed throughout the arena. All eyes turned to the source of the voice.

Asami was standing up in her seat.

By the way she was breathing, she did the yelling.

"Jason." She started to get the Slifer's attention.

"Don't listen to anything these idiots say! You're not a loser and you're not pathetic! It's not your fault you were born mute and Louie got hurt. If it makes you feel better, I don't care that she have to wear those bandages and I don't care that you're mute!" The pinknette declared.

The other Slifers followed her lead and stood up too.

"If anything, it shows that you're a survivor!" Tami yelled.

"Yeah!" Syrus, Kyupimon and Cutemon yelled.

"Exactly!" Alexis stood up.

"These guys are all morons for laughing at you!" BlackGuilmon added as she stood with Elecmon on her back.

"We're all proud to say we're your friends, son!" Elecmon exclaimed.

"You have friends who care about you!" Bastion inputted.

"And you care about them, too!" Julie added.

"Totally!" Chumley nodded.

"By my calculations, if you have faith in yourself, Jason, your chance of winning will increase by 99%." Tentomon mused.

"He means 'You can do it! Just believe you can!' Azulongmon! Why do the nerdy-Digimon make everything more complicated?!" Labramon translated and complained.

"You're our human partners…" Guilmon began.

"And you can do anything…" Betamon continued.

"If you work together!" They yelled at the same time.

"That's right!" Veemon agreed and pumped a fist.

"Now listen to your brother, ignore the insults and win this Duel so you can stay!" Asami finished.

The heart-warming speech caused some of the sorrowful watchers to yell in agreement and support 2 of the 3 Yuki Brothers. Pretty soon more than half was cheering for them to win.

Suddenly, Louie pulled out a huge sign from nowhere with chibi-faces of Jaden and Jason.

"GO JASON! GO JADEN! GO JASON! GO JADEN!" The Slifer Warrior chanted.

Soon, over half the arena were screaming it.

Jaden smiled to Jason.

"See? You have friends who care... Besides Louie and they're not going to abandon you or her." The Slifer King reassured.

The Slifer Prince smiled and nodded as he dried his tears.

Jaden looked appreciatively up at the group of 8 humans and 9 Digimon.

"Thank you..." He nodded at them.

Everyone nodded back at him with smiles.

"_Those Slifer Slackers better get the beat down they deserve! I can't wait until they lose and get expelled from the Academy!_" Chazz thought, ignoring the cheers.

Jessica glared at Louie as she held the sign up.

"That little s***… They had him right where they wanted him." She hissed.

"Uh, Jessica?" Tany asked, seeing her seething.

"You alright?" Page asked.

The Obelisk just ignored her and continued her thoughts.

"_That slime! Thinking he can become the next King of Games. That's my destiny! As soon as I graduate this stupid school, I'm gonna use my connections to Chazz to get higher up and then as soon as I'm Queen, he can bite the dust like the loser that he is._" The blonde hissed in her mind.

"I'm a genius, a sheer genius! First I trap Jaden, Louie and Jason in the Abandoned Dorm, then I arrange this Tag-Duel as punishment and then I hire the best tag Duelists to ensure they lose and get expelled!" Crowler said, chuckling.

Then he burst into laughter.

"So, Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment a little too much, aren't we?"

Crowler jumped, he forgot Chancellor Sheppard was sitting right behind him.

"Oh my no, you misinterpret. I'm just laughing because I'm happy the Duel's nearly done. I wouldn't want to prolong our students' suffering, they look all so weary." Crowler said, nervously.

"They don't look weary to me. In fact, looks like they're getting their second wind." Sheppard said.

Crowler looked at Jaden and Jason, the boys staring with a determined look on their faces.

The Paradox Brothers noticed it too...

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead." Para commented.

"When a smarter Duelist would have fled." Dox finished.

The HERO Duelist scratched his head.

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifer Orange then we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes!" Jaden cracked.

The Paradox Brothers actually looked insulted by that comment.

"Now you know how it feels to be insulted, _geist_." Louie smirked. (**2**)

"Forget about our rhyming…" Para commented.

"Just concentrate on your card playing." Dox finished.

"For the partner you have…" Para started.

"To win, you have a long way." Dox finished.

While expected to looked hurtful at the comment, Jason instead turned to his brother and shared a knowing nod.

"There you go, Jason! Don't you listen to them and I won't either!" Louie yelled.

Jaden nodded with a smile as he pointed at the Gate Guardian.

"Because you're the one who's going to take that thing down. Take it down and I'll swoop in for the kill." He strategist-ed.

Jason nodded as he picked up his next card. He revealed it to the brothers.

It was the Painful Choice spell card.

"I wonder what he has planned." Bastion mumbled.

The five cards he chose appeared in holo form.

It was Elemental HEROs Heat, Avian, Knopse, Stratos, and Solemn Judgement.

"Five cards that are all weak!" Para laughed.

He pointed to Knopse.

"You can keep the one that reeks!" He cackled.

Jason's four other cards slipped into the graveyard.

"I reveal my trap Disgraceful Charity! Now any cards that are discarded by a spell card this turn come back to our hands." Jaden butted in.

Jason smiled as the four discarded cards came back to his hand, bringing his hand to eleven.

"Now there's the teamwork!" Asami cheered.

Jason showed his Elemental HERO Stratos card before summoning it to the field (ATK:1800/DEF:300).

"Now he can take another Elemental HERO and add it to his hand thanks to Stratos' effect." Tentomon pointed out as Jason took a Burstinatrix.

Jason held up his two Polymerization cards, having gotten a second one from Woodsman's effect during his Standby Phase. Heat, Burstinatrix and Avian appeared before the two fire HEROs started to fuse and Avian and Woodsman following suit.

"What's happening?!" Para and Dox asked.

"Nothing..." Jaden smirked.

"Yet!" Louie teased as two new HEROs appeared.

One was the fusion Jason used at the entrance Duel and the other was a fire armor wearing HERO with a red and orange mask.

Louie and Jaden decided to do some introductions.

"Say 'hi-ya' to Elemental HERO Gaia!" (ATK:2200/DEF:2600).

"And Elemental HERO Nova Master!" (ATK:2600/DEF:2100).

"Awesome job!" Syrus and Tami cheered, then hugged each other in joy…

Which Louie, of course, took a picture of for future teasing.

"Way to go, Jason!" Asami almost screamed in joy.

"And as my brother's designated speaker, let me inform you guys of these abilities..." Jaden chuckled and pointed to Nova Master first.

"When Nova Master there destroys a monster, Jason is allowed to draw an additional card." He explained.

"It's still not strong enough." Chumley wheezed.

"Wait a second!" Alexis remembered from the entrance exams.

"Gaia's effect!" She and her partner gasped.

"And now let me, Jace's sister-dear, explain Gaia." Louie cut-in.

"On the turn its fusion summoned, Jason can select one of your monsters, lower its strength in half, and add it to Gaia." She chuckled at the shocked faces of Para and Dox.

Gaia stretched his hand out to the Guardian as an aura covered both monsters, increasing and lowering the attack points of both monsters respectively.

Gate Guardian's ATK: 1875.

Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK: 4075.

"Now they can destroy Gate Guardian!" Asami cheered.

She smiled at Jason.

"_Good job, Baby._" The pinknette thought.

"Take 'em down!" Syrus and Tami cheered, still in an embrace.

But both of them became confused when Nova Master started charging first.

"Wait, why is he attacking with Nova Master first?" Cutemon asked.

"That's why!" BlackGuilmon gasped.

Defense Wall took the hit and smashed to pixels.

"Jason has to attack Defense Wall first." Alexis explained.

"But now that the coast is clear..." Chumley grinned.

Gaia prepped the claw and swung it at Gate Guardian, destroying it into tiny pixels.

Jaden/Jason: 3550

Paradox Brothers: 3400

"Gate Guardian's cooked!" Para cried.

"I can hardly look." Dox said.

"Now blow them away!" Jaden cheered.

Stratos cupped his hands together and unleashed a strong gust of wind to Para.

Jaden/Jason: 3550

Paradox Brothers: 1600

"Nice going, Jason!" Jaden congratulated.

"The bigger they brawl-" He was cut off.

"The harder they fall, baby!" Louie grinned.

The three smiled at each other in a way only siblings could.

The crowd burst into cheers.

"All right!" Chumley and Syrus cheered.

Zane just grunted as he watched the turn around by Jaden and Jason from almost losing to winning.

He wasn't watching the Duel for entertainment purposes, but for lessons. Lessons that only these two can give him, even if they didn't know it.

"No, this is supposed to be punishment! And the crowd's treating them like heroes! How can they be doing this?" Crowler asked.

"Simple. They're students at Duel Academy and we accept nothing but their best." Sheppard replied startling Crowler again.

"Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you all saw that!" Tentomon gasped, shocked at what just developed.

"Tento, you annoying little freak, we're right next to you! Of course we saw it!" Labramon growled.

"I know I did!" Asami grinned.

She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Good job, Jason!" The Obelisk Princess cheered.

The mute Slifer turned around, gave her a smile and thumbs up.

"But you know what amazes me more than even them taking down that Gate Guardian?" Alexis asked.

"The teamwork they used to do it. That's what it's going to take to win this." She stated.

"Yes, so let's hope they can keep it up." Julie nodded.

Jason placed a facedown before signalling the end of his turn, Gaia powering down.

Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK: 2200.

He turned to Jaden and spoke to him in sign language.

"_Thank you for the support."_

"Any time and thank you for the sweet move." Jaden returned to his twin.

"Mind if we join in on the praise, you two?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying Gate Guardian we should really… Thank you." Dox smirked.

The J-Twins looked confused.

"They say what does not kill you only makes you stronger." Para said drawing a card.

"And it's true, after all, we're not beaten yet and we're about to become more powerful than ever! I play the spell Dark Element! This spell card can only be played when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. We pay half our life points…" He began.

Jaden/Jason: 3550

Paradox Brothers: 800

"We can summon a monster that can't be destroyed in battle." Para smirked.

"Dark Guardian!" The Paradox Brothers called out.

Black smoke took shape and formed an armored, burly man carrying an ax and riding some sort of a mechanical spider (ATK:3800/DEF:3450).

"Invincible in battle and has nearly 4000 ATK points?!" Julie gasped.

Syrus was thinking along the same lines.

"This is bad!" Tami whimpered.

"No way..." Chumley gasped.

"Jaden..." Alexis whispered.

"Jason..." Asami spoke at the same time her friend did.

"Guardian! Attack Stratos!" Dox commanded.

The guardian swung its large at the non fusion HERO, shattering it to many pixels.

Jaden/Jason: 1550

Paradox Brothers: 800

Only Chazz, Jessica and Crowler laughed at the large drop in points.

Jaden pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate Evil Signal to special summon my Evil HERO Infernal Gainer to the field!" He cut-in.

The dark armored HERO appeared (ATK:1600/DEF:0).

"An impressive trap card." Para began.

"I'd never thought they would be so hard." Dox finished.

"I know, we bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian…" Para continued.

"…Has kept up his guard." Dox finished.

"Quite right, brother, he will not be blasted to shards." Para nodded.

"He'll finish them off next turn…" Dox nodded back.

"And this Duel will be ours!" They finished together.

"Not as long as I still have cards in my Deck!" Jaden declared as he drew.

"And with Defender I get two more." The Slifer King reminded as he drew.

"Now I sacrifice him to summon my Evil HERO Malicious Edge!" The two-toned brunette declared.

Defender left the field and was traded in for the dark clawed Evil HERO (ATK:2600/DEF:1800).

Jaden held up a spell card showing Clayman eating a dark fruit.

"Now I play The Fruit of Darkness to change Gaia from a warrior to a fiend type monster!" He explained.

A dark piece of fruit appeared in front of Gaia, who scooped it up and ate it, being surrounded by a dark aura afterwards before growing fangs and larger claws.

"Whatever you're planning is in vain! I activate the trap card One-on-One Fight and force our strongest monsters to do battle!" Dox smirked.

"But they have two monsters that are 2600." Syrus said.

"Who's gonna fight?" Tami asked.

She got her answer when Nova Master stepped up.

"Since Nova Master has more DEF points, it appears he fights." Bastion mused.

Dark Guardian swung his giant axe at Nova Master, who fell as soon as the weapon struck him.

Jaden/Jason: 350

Paradox Brothers: 800

"No!" The Slifers gasped.

"One more attack like that and they lose!" The Ras gasped.

"Now that the pieces have all been set up. I activate Dark Fusion to fuse my Malicious Edge with my brother's Gaia to make my new monster!" Jaden continued like if that last attack didn't happen.

As the monsters started to swirl together, Jaden remembered Yubel giving him the okay a few days ago to use this card.

* * *

_Three days before the Tag-Duel, at night as Jason, Betamon, Syrus, Kyupimon and Chumley slept, Jaden and Guilmon were awake, the human sitting on his bunk with Yubel in front of him while the Digital Monster was curled up at his partner's feet, but had his head raised to show he was listening._

_"I understand that you need a new card?" Yubel asked to be certain she understood what Jaden had asked her._

_The former Supreme King nodded._

_"Yes. I can keep more of a control over my darkness after the incident with Titan. I am ready for this card." He insisted._

_Yubel gave him a warning look._

_"This was one of your most powerful warriors in your past life, he isn't easy to control." She stated._

_"Yubel. I know I can do it. The only cards left are the stronger ones. I have to try and use them sooner or later and I know you rather have the latter, but I need the former to make sure me and Jason win." Jaden started._

_Yubel sighed._

_"Very well. You are ready..." The dragon lady admitted._

_A small swirl of energy appeared in Jaden's hands before a card appeared in them._

_"You're getting close." She stated._

_"Yep." Jaden nodded with a smile._

_"Just a few more cards and then I'll have full control over my power. Then I'll be ready to face __**it**__!" He said._

_"__**It**__'s coming soon..." Yubel warned._

_"Which is why I need the card." Jaden reminded her._

* * *

Jaden watched as his newest monster appeared.

Its dark body armor glowed as its dark boots hit the ground in a large thud. He looked just as vicious as all the rest as he raised a claw in the air (ATK:3500/DEF:2100).

Jaden blinked his eyes and when he opened them again, they were his Supreme King gold.

"Meet Evil HERO Malicious Fiend!" He introduced.

"Fine creature." Bastion commented.

"But it's still too weak to defeat their Guardian." Tentomon commented.

"TENTOMON!" The two Slifers' Digimon and two Obelisks' Digimon yelled to the male Ra's partner.

"Now I'm about to bring us a victory." Jaden said as he showed a spell card that depicted Malicious Fiend grabbing hold of an Avian.

"I play Malicious Energy. When I have Malicious Fiend on my field, I can search for an Evil HERO from my graveyard, remove it from the game and its ATK points are added to Malicious Fiend!" He explained.

A light shined in his graveyard.

"I choose Defender." The former Supreme King chose.

The earth Evil HERO appeared in holo form and disappeared inside of Malicious Fiend.

Evil HERO Malicious Fiend's ATK: 4000.

"Now he's stronger!" Alexis pointed out.

"Too bad you can't attack..." Para laughed.

"One-on-One Fight knocked you on your back." Dox finished.

"That's right." Bastion realized.

"Since Dox used One-on-One Fight, it's technically the Main Phase 2." Julie expanded.

"And even if he could, Dark Guardian can't be destroyed. He'll only do 200 points of damage." Chumley said.

"Now I activate Gainer's ability." Jaden continued anyway.

"By removing it from play, Malicious Fiend can attack twice for the next two turns!" He said as Gainer disappeared into particles of light.

Chazz chuckled.

"That slacker is just wasting his time and cards." Jessica smirked.

"And for the final boost, I play Vicious Claw!" The two-toned brunette finished.

Fiend's claws darkened.

Evil HERO Malicious Fiend's ATK: 4300.

"If only he could attack." Syrus looked in amazement at the powered up monster.

"They could win." Kyupimon added.

Tami and Cutemon bit their finger nails in worry.

Jaden smirked as he held up one more card and revealed it to Para and Dox:

Mischief of the Time Goddess.

The Paradox Brothers gasped in shock.

"No way!" They yelled.

"Yes way!" Louie smirked in victory.

"Malicious Fiend, attack twice and end this!" He commanded as his newest monster flew in for the kill.

Dox chuckled.

"Mystical Space Typhoon will lower your strength!" He said as the typhoon headed for Jaden's Vicious Claw.

"No!" Syrus yelled.

"They could've won!" Tami gasped.

"Jaden! Jason!" Louie, Veemon, Guilmon and Betamon called.

Jaden and Jason didn't look scared at all.

"You boys seem to have forgotten something..." Jaden taunted as he pointed to Jason's field, showing his now activated facedown card...

Which was Solemn Judgement.

"Yes!" Asami and Alexis cheered.

"They won!" Their partners cheered along.

"Now we trade half our points for a victory..." Jaden said as Malicious Fiend swung and struck Dark Guardian twice, dealing 500 damage for each hit.

Jaden/Jason: 175 (Winners)

Paradox Brothers: 0

"Yeah!" Syrus, Tami and Chumley cheered and hugged each other.

"They won." Bastion said with a smile.

"Well, well, I must say I'm getting more impressed every day." Julie smirked.

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay at the Academy." Alexis said cheerfully.

"I'm glad Jason is staying!" Asami cheered.

"Don't you guys mean Jaden, Jason and Louie?" Bastion asked after hearing each girl only say one name.

"Not to mention their Digimon?" Julie added, smirking in suspicion.

"Of course, I'm glad they're all staying," Alexis stammered.

"I only said Jaden's name because… er… uh… well… His name came up first." She made an excuse.

"Yeah..." Asami blushed.

"Jason's came up first and I guess we... Umm… Forgot about Louie." She stammered.

Then the pinknette grabbed Alexis' hand.

"Let's go congratulate them!" She suggested.

With that, Betamon, Guilmon, Asami, Elecmon, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon, and Chumley walked down the steps to the arena.

Chazz kicked the back of the seat in front of him so hard that it bent.

He then got up and stormed off with his boys following him.

"_I'll get you two myself!_" He vowed.

Jessica hissed and spat.

"I'll get you yet, you little b****." She growled.

"No, it can't be. They won, they beat the legendary Tag Duelists! How could they have won?" Crowler said falling to the ground.

"Obviously it was because of your splendid teaching!" Banner said kneeling down with Pharaoh.

"Oh wait, they're in my Dorm." Banner corrected himself.

Pharaoh licked Crowler's face.

Crowler then started freaking out…

"That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies!? Let me see his papers! CALL THE POUND!"

And Louie recorded it all on tape.

"We did it, Jason! We won!" Jaden cheered as the two brothers enveloped in a giant bear hug.

"Looks like you get your date with Asami, Jace." Louie reminded as she walked up to them, Veemon hanging on her arms.

Jason was too happy to make any kind of remark, just hugging his brother tight.

"Congratulations, guys!" Syrus said as he and the others came up to them.

"You did it!" Tami cheered and hugged them both.

"Yes, you did great. You two have proven that you have the skill and most importantly, the desire to stay at this Academy." Shepherd agreed.

Everyone cheered.

"Good job, guys." Asami congratulated before she shared a smile with Jason.

"Looks like we're having that date after all." She reminded with a small blush, Jason blushing himself.

He held a hand up and started to communicate with her in the only language he could speak.

"_Thank you."_

"You're welcome." Asami smiled.

Jaden and Alexis stared at each other.

Alexis was already starting to stammer.

"Well... Looks like we have that date... If you want it." She reminded, offering him a way out if he didn't.

Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, totally." He said with a faintness of red on his cheeks.

"I'm looking forward to it." The two-toned brunette added.

"Same here." Alexis smiled.

Jaden really did remind her of Atticus after the support he showed to Jason today. They really were almost identical loving brothers, although Atticus was a little crazier than Jaden is. Jaden was a great guy and she really felt lucky to have met him.

The audience was giving the Duelists a standing ovation for the amazing Duel.

Jaden and Jason shared a smile with each other before they took their middle and index fingers and folded them together, their celebration sign for Tag-Duels.

They had no idea this was just the start to a long list of Duels for their 3 years here.

End of Chapter 8 of Supreme King Jaden

1: **Translation: Idiots/fool/nitwit (which ever you like better)**

2: **Translation: Female dogs.**

OAN:** I love this chapter. My favorite Duel so far. Jaden and Jason had a bit of a rough start there due to Jason's self-esteem issues being displayed, but they worked together and pulled out a victory.**

**Now Alexis kissed Jaden and they, along with Jason and Asami, have a Christmas date coming up.**

**Development for Jaden here in terms of preparing for an upcoming danger. What is it? You should know if you watched Season 2 of the anime.**

**The next chapter is development for Syrus and Chumley as the grilled cheese lover takes on his old bully while Syrus takes on someone who mocks him, his skills, and his family.**

AN: **Yo! Boy, am I glad to be able to get this going!**

**SuperNeos2 said, at my request, that he'd hold on the updates for a little while so I can catch up a little more.**

**Sorry guys. ^^'**

**But hey, just give me a week or two and I'll be all updated and SuperNeos2 will be updating again, I promise.**

**Later and sorry again!**

Next Time: Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 9: Chumbly, Tami and Syrus Unleashed!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Glad that everyone loved the Duel from last chapter. I really enjoyed making it and showing how Jaden and Jason operate as a team. Slight Spoiler: They're gonna Tag-Duel a few times.**

**Any who, now it's time for Syrus and Chumley to shine in this chapter. They're gonna take on some pretty obnoxious Duelists, but let's see if the two have what it takes to win.**

**I also added Bastion vs. Chazz so I can move right on to the Christmas special and the JadenxAlexis and JasonxAsami dates. Each couple will have an entire chapter, starting with our favorite: JadenxAlexis.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **Hey!**

**I know, I know. You all hate me for making SuperNeos2 wait for me to catch up to his work just so I could feel better.**

**I'm sorry guys, really, but please don't hate me forever.**

**Anyway, no one has replied to the sort of contest I set up yet, so go ahead and take a guess as to how Louie knows all those languages.**

**Later and have fun!**

**FYI: This features my very first attempt of an actual Duel (that I will point out) so just tell me if I screw up or something.**

Chapter 9-

A few weeks after Jaden and Jason defeated the Paradox Brothers, things settled down to 'normal' around the academy.

"This is the life..." One of the said brothers sighed happily.

Jaden was relaxing on the ground, under a tree near the school with Guilmon resting his head in his partner's lap.

Jason was leaning against the tree, holding a book in his hands as his eyes navigated the pages with Betamon taking a nap nearby.

And Louie sat in the higher branches and did some sketches on a large pad she had in her lap as Veemon stuffed his face in with chocolate.

Jaden tilted his head back, glancing upside down at Jason.

"I can't believe you're reading that..." Jaden shook his head as he observed the title.

How to Date for Dummies.

"They really have a 'For Dummies' book for everything." He said in disbelief, remembering laughing when Jason strolled in and showed his brother the book.

"Are you really nervous about the date?" Louie asked from the tree-tops.

Jason nodded.

"The one that's still a few weeks away?" Guilmon added.

Again, he nodded.

"Don't fess about it. Just hang out with her like normal." Veemon advised.

Jason gave him a narrowed look that clearly said:

_'This is my first real date and I don't wanna screw this up.'_

Jaden laughed again.

"You don't see me panicking about my date with Lex, do you?" He smirked.

Jason only stared and waited for Jaden to say what he was about to say.

"I can read that after you, right?" The Slifer King asked.

The Slifer Prince and Warrior smirked in triumph before nodding.

"JADEN!"

"Uh oh, that don't sound good." Jaden said as Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley came running up to him, Louie, Jason and the Digimon.

"What's up, guys?" Betamon asked as he rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

"Jaden, you have to come quickly, something terrible has happened." Syrus told him in a panic.

"You flunked the Traps Test, didn't ya?" Jaden asked.

"Actually, I got a B!" Syrus said proudly, but then got serious again.

"But that's not it, me, Sy and Chum are in something deep!" Tami interrupted.

"They find out you were at the Dorm too?" Louie asked, fearful for her younger friends.

"No! Me, Syrus and Chumley have to Duel!" The little pinknette exclaimed.

"It's really bad!" Chumley added.

"Again, they find out you were at the Dorm?" Veemon asked.

"This is serious!" Syrus yelled as he started to shake Jaden by the collar.

"Calm down and explain what happened!" Jaden said.

Syrus stopped and slumped down to the ground with Chumley and Tami.

Jason put his dummies book down to listen in while Louie handed her pad to Veemon, jumped down and sat next to Tami for comfort.

"Me, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley were going to the shop to get some sandwiches." Syrus started.

"On our way back, we kinda ran into three... Unsavoury characters." Tami paused to look for the correct word.

"One of them was my bully from when I first came here." Chumley revealed.

"Whoa!" Jaden gasped while Jason stared shocked.

"Didn't expect that." He answered honestly.

"And the other was someone who said something about Zane being a fraud and something about him not deserving to be the best." Syrus said.

"Let me guess." Jaden cut in.

He looked to Chumley.

"Your old bully wants to keep picking on you?" The Slifer King guessed.

He looked to Syrus.

"And you want to defend your family's honor?" The former Supreme King questioned.

Both Slifers nodded slowly while Jaden jumped up to his feet.

"And who was the last one?" Louie asked.

"Jessica." Tami stated.

"Say no more!" The Slifer Warrior said and jumped to her feet.

"When do you guys Duel?" Jaden asked.

"Tomorrow at the forest." Kyupimon replied.

"Well what're we waiting for?" The Slifer King chuckled.

Jaden swung an arm around their necks.

"Let's go prepare your Decks!" He cheered.

"Jaden! These guys are supposed to be good!" Chumley warned.

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure you two are better." Jaden said like if it was no problem.

Syrus and Chumley, not all that confident in their skills, solemnly nodded as Jaden led them back to the Dorm with Jason, Louie, Tami and all the Digimon in tow.

* * *

"What's with all of Chumley's cards?" Jaden asked.

"They're all Koala cards." Guilmon hick-uped.

They were looking through their Decks to see what kind of cards they had so they could form some kind of strategies for the Slifers. Up first was Chumley.

"Koalas are my favorite, duh!" Chumley snapped.

"No offense, Chumley, Koalas are cool." Jaden said.

"But can you win with them?" He asked.

"Here, try this." Syrus suggested.

He handed out a card with a picture of a kangaroo dressed like a boxer on it.

"I got it a while back but never used it, maybe you can use it." The Slifer Captain offered.

"Really, Sy?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, if you join it with one of your Koalas, you'll have a Deck from down under." Kyupimon giggled.

"And I got something for you, too. Something that will really come in handy." Jaden stated.

He went to his bed and fished a card from under the pillow.

Jaden fished out the card that he was looking for and handed it to Chumley.

It was a fusion monster that showed a giant green koala wearing a champion belt over his shoulder and boxing gloves.

"You would really just give me such a powerful card, Jaden?" Chumley asked in disbelief.

"Sure." He nodded with a smile.

"Believe it, you guys are the first friends I've had besides Louie and as well as Jason. There's nothing I wouldn't give for you guys. But... You're gonna need the most important card for that combo." The two-toned brunette stated to regain their attention.

Chumley and Syrus smiled.

Jaden turned to Jason, who got the message and ransacked Jaden's bag for the card Jaden silently asked for. Jason pulled out a Polymerization.

"There." Jaden said as he handed it to Chumley.

"Now everything is perfect." He smiled.

The Slifer King turned to his Captain.

"Now for you. Let's see your cards." He said, softly.

Syrus slowly handed his Deck to Jaden, the second oldest Yuki fanning out the cards.

"Roid monsters, huh? Given the Deck your brother has, this doesn't really surprise me." He smiled.

Syrus blushed.

"It was the first Deck I really learned to use, so I kinda stuck with it... Even if I'm still not that good." He said, slightly bashful.

"Don't sell yourself short, Syrusmon." Guilmon told him.

Jaden quickly went to work to keep Syrus' spirits up.

"We'll work all night if we have to in order to make sure that you win against this guy... By the way, what Dorm are they in?" He asked.

"My opponent is in Obelisk." Chumley spoke as if he was doomed already.

"Mines also in Obelisk." Syrus sounded like he already lost.

"Doesn't matter what Dorms they're in." Jaden said.

"I beat Chazz and he's in Obelisk. Jason also beat Jessica and she's obviously an Obelisk. You saw me and Jason beat Alexis and Asami and they're in Obelisk. Actually, they're the top female Obelisks from what I know." Jaden reminded with Jason nodding.

"Dorm rank doesn't matter, which is why I stayed here instead of going to Ra... Well and you guys were also why I stayed." He grinned.

Syrus and Chumley slowly nodded, looking better than before. Jaden caught eye of a card in Syrus' Deck.

"Is that Power Bond?" The two-toned brunette gasped.

Syrus' eyes bugged out of his head as he reached and snatched his Deck back from Jaden.

"Easy, Sy, what's the problem?" The Slifer King soothed.

"Just forget it... Let's just pretend I don't have that card." The Slifer Captain begged.

"But why not? It's how Zane beat me. It's a sweet card and if you use it, you can totally win tomorrow." Jaden reasoned.

Syrus shook his head.

"But I can't use it. Zane's told me many times that I can't use the card right and that playing and using a card are not the same and that there's more to Dueling then that." He sighed.

Jaden remembered Zane saying something like that during their Duel.

"I may still be p***** at him, but Zane is a smart guy." He smirked.

Syrus stared confused.

"Remember when I Dueled him? And how at the end before he won he said that I played my cards well and that a Duelist is ready for anything?" Jaden asked.

"Uh-huh?" He nodded.

"Using and playing are different. Like if he would've played Power Bond and I had a facedown that could've stopped his attack. He would've been in trouble. But he made sure that he could stop my facedown like he did before he played it." The two-toned brunette explained.

"He was prepared and made sure that he could win when he played it!" Syrus realized.

"Exactly." Jaden nodded with a proud smile.

"Wait!" Chumley suddenly spoke after staying quiet the whole time.

"I just remembered, I have a Roid monster that I got a long time ago." He reached into his bag.

"Really?" Syrus and Jaden asked while Jason just stared at Chumley fishing around in his bag.

Pulling out a lone card, he handed it over to Syrus.

"Barbaroid the Ultimate Battle Machine?" Syrus read the card's name.

"Yeah, I got it in a pack awhile ago but held on to it. I never throw stuff away. Good thing I kept it, right?" He smiled.

"Thanks a lot Chum!" Syrus thanked.

"It says you need five Roid monsters for it..." Betamon read, crawling over to the little bluenette.

Jaden's eyes brightened.

"I know just the card for it." He was handed the same bag Jason was holding and looked around before he found the card he needed.

"There!" He handed it to Syrus.

"Fusion Birth?" Kyupimon asked.

"Just how many fusion cards do you have?" Chumley asked.

Jaden held up the bag.

"This many..."

He emptied the contents of the bag. True to his word there were loads of fusion cards in there.

There must've been 30 Polymerizations alone!

"Jason." Betamon called and pointed at a card.

Jaden grabbed a spell card that showed Jason's Cooper monsters swirling together in a blue vortex.

"Weren't you looking for this?" He asked as his twin took the card.

"Your Coopers can fuse?" Syrus asked.

"He's a Yuki." Jaden smirked.

"Every Deck of a Yuki has fusion monsters. He just doesn't focus on it as much as I do. He focuses on equip spells while I-"

"Spam Fusion." Syrus giggled.

Chumley started to laugh along with the Digimon and Jason grinned like an idiot.

"Hey!" Jaden gasped in mock hurt before he started laughing himself.

The four friends enjoyed the light hearted moment before getting back to preparing Syrus and Chumley for the Duels tomorrow, spending all night helping the boys develop the skills that Jaden knew that they were capable of.

As Jason helped looked through Chumley's Deck, Jaden took out his PDA and sent a quick message to someone.

"_He's gonna wanna see this._" He smirked.

* * *

"Alright, Tam-Tam, time to see what you're made of." Louie giggled as she and Tami started looking through her Deck.

"Okie-dockie." Tami giggled back as she fanned out her cards.

"AWWWWWWWWWW! You have a Fairy Tale Deck?" Veemon giggled as he saw the cards.

Cutemon giggled.

"That's right. Tami's hero is a boy named Leon von Schroeder and she based her whole Deck of his." She replied.

"Someone's got a crush on a pro?" The Slifer Warrior teased.

"When I was a kid, I'll admit, the answer to that is 'Yes'." The Slifer Princess said with a cute blush.

"But now the answer would be 'No because I'm falling in love with a great guy with light-blue hair, stunning grey eyes and his name is Syrus, ahhhhhhh'." The raven-bluenette teased.

"Oh shut up!" The pinknette teased back and all 4 laughed.

* * *

The next day, 11:50, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley were walking to the spot they agreed to with their opponents, Duel-Disks on each of their arm.

Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon, Jason and Betamon were right behind them.

"I'm so nervous. This is what I get for defending family." Syrus held onto his stomach.

"Defending family is never anything to be ashamed of." Jaden said.

"Even if you and Zane aren't all that close, it's admirable that you're defending him from someone, ya know. Show's you're the bigger man." Louie stated.

"I blame you three. Being a good influence and example of siblings." Syrus mumbled, pointing to the HERO users.

Jaden and Jason smiled.

"Thanks!" Jaden and Louie sang, slugging an arm each around Jason's shoulder while he threw one on each of theirs.

They reached the Dueling spot to find 2 Obelisk boys with blonde and brown hair and lustful eyes respectively, both with smirks on their face.

And of course, the 'mighty' Jessica was there, wearing her usual smirk.

"Looks like Chum-Chum wants to embarrass himself to me." The brown haired Obelisk, Randy, laughed, causing Chumley to stare frightened.

"And little Truesdale will prove just how pathetic his family really is." The blonde haired Obelisk, Ken, laughed as well.

"I-I won't lose." Syrus gulped.

But his words were as confident as he looked.

"You're gonna have to wait since Randy wants to beat Chubby first." Ken shrugged, Chumley flinching at the name.

Jaden glared, but gave Chumley an assuring look.

"Just remember last night. You're Chumley Huffington…" He began.

"A lean, mean Dueling machine!" Guilmon finished for him.

Chumley nodded before turning to Randy.

"You don't scare me anymore and I'm gonna pay you back for all the times you took my lunch money!" Chumley declared as he turned on his disk.

"Sure you will." Randy sarcastically rolled his eyes as he turned on his disk.

Chumley: 4000

Randy: 4000

"Here I come." Chumley announced as he drew a card.

"Totally licious, I'm going to play Des Koala in ATK mode." He smiled as he summoned a monster.

It was a koala with brown and white fur with leaves in its belly pouch and mouth appeared (ATK:1100/DEF:1800).

"Uh oh... Bad start." Jaden muttered.

"In ATK mode? Don't you know that if you set him in DEF mode first and then flip him into ATK mode later, Des Koala's special ability deals me 400 points of damage for every card in my hand?" Randy asked as he saw the mistake as well.

Chumley slumped his shoulders.

"Duh, of course I know that… Now." He said.

The blacknette looked at his hand.

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." The Slifer Senior stated.

Randy drew his card.

"As smart as you are skinny." He commented, a cruel smirk on his face.

Chumley flinched, but held his ground.

"I summon Robotic Knight in ATK mode!" The Obelisk brunette declared.

A robot wearing black and yellow armor appeared (ATK:1600/DEF:1800).

"Attack that Koala!" Randy commanded.

The knight got ready to launch an attack.

"Hold it! I reveal my facedown Book of Moon! Now it's time to fix my mistake as my Des Koala goes to DEF mode!" Chumley shouted.

The koala was replaced with a facedown card.

"Wait!" Randy tried to call off his attack, but Robotic Knight launched the missiles anyway, revealing the Des Koala again.

"Now like you said, Des Koala takes away 400 points for every card in your hand!" Chumley reminded.

Randy was shocked five times.

Chumley: 4000

Randy: 1800

Jaden whistled.

"Chumley really has potential." He noted.

He worked all night with Jason to push Chumley and Syrus to be at their best and it looks like it was working. He wasn't just The Supreme King, he was The Supreme Trainer.

"_Looks like you weren't just the Supreme King. You were also the Supreme Trainer._" Louie sent through their mind-link, giggling.

"_Stop reading my thoughts, Lou! I might have to get a restraining order on you._" The Slifer King teased.

"_But I didn't read your thoughts. I sent you mine._" The Slifer Warrior corrected, smugly.

"Way to play, Chum!" Syrus cheered, feeling more confident about his match now.

"Come on, Randy!" Ken growled.

Jessica yawned.

"Shut up." He growled back as he slipped a card facedown.

"You got lucky." Randy hissed.

"We'll see." Chumley drew.

"I play Double Summon, now I can summon twice this turn. I summon another Des Koala and then I sacrifice both of my monsters to play Big Koala!" He commanded.

Another Des Koala appeared before both were sucked away in place of a giant blue koala (ATK:2700/DEF:2000).

"That is big." Jaden noted.

Jason nodding in agreement.

"Now attack! Take Down from Down Under!" Chumley commanded.

"Threatening Roar stops your battle phase from starting!" Randy flipped his facedown.

"I end my turn." Chumley shrugged.

"And your demise starts!" Randy drew.

"I play Hand Destruction to allow us both to draw twice, but we need to discard twice too." He stated.

Chumley drew and saw the Polymerization Jason gave him. He kept it and discarded a third Des Koala and a Battle Ox.

"Now I sacrifice my Robotic Knight to play Machine King!" Randy exclaimed.

The smaller robot was replaced with a much larger and scarier robot (ATK:2200/DEF:2000).

"He gains 100 points for every machine on the field, including himself!" He smirked.

Machine King's ATK: 2300.

"He's still too weak to beat my Big Koala!" Chumley reminded.

Randy shook his head.

"Oh Chum-Chum, not after this." Randy held up a spell card.

"Clockwork Night changes every monster on the field into machines and raises my Machine King by 500 more points!" He exclaimed.

Big Koala hardened into metal as its points fell and Machine King's rose.

Big Koala (metal)'s ATK: 2200.

Machine King's ATK: 2900.

"And just to add insult to injury, I play Limital Removal, which doubles King's points!" The brunette Obelisk exclaimed.

Machine King's ATK: 5800.

The Slifer boys and their Digimon gasped.

"Chumley!" The Slifer girls and their Digimon cried.

"About time!" Ken laughed.

Jessica smirked.

"_Looks like he'll be getting his reward for luring Louie here, after all._" She mentally prepared herself.

As hard as it was to believe, Jessica was a woman of her word and she had promised Randy a rather… Special reword for his services.

His eyes had been ablaze with lust for a reason, after all.

"Attack!"

Machine King powered up and launched a powerful eye blast that destroyed Big Koala on the spot.

Chumley: 400

Randy: 1800

Chumley gasped.

"Just like that! I was winning by a lot and now I'm one attack away from losing! I just can't win!" He shook his head.

"I'll place another facedown and end my turn, which destroys Machine King." Randy smirked.

The robot blew into pieces.

"But its fine since I reveal Call of the Haunted to bring back my most powerful monster that I discarded with Hand Destruction! Perfect Machine King!" The brunette Obelisk declared.

The monster that rose from the grave was a much bigger and advanced Machine King that stared down at Chumley with a menacing glare (ATK:2700/DEF:2200).

"And like its predecessor, he gains points for every machine on the field. Only its 500 this time! And don't forget Clockwork Night increases his strength even more!" Randy reminded.

Perfect Machine King's ATK: 3700.

Jaden stared at Chumley.

"Chum! Remember last night! A Duel isn't over until the last card is played!" Louie reminded him.

"Duh, I know." Chumley said as he drew a card.

It was the card Syrus gave him last night. And he also had the Polymerization card Jason gave him last night in his hand already from Hand Destruction.

"_I guess now is as good a time as any._" The Slifer Senior thought.

"First I play the spell card Silent Doom! With it, I can bring a monster back to the field from my graveyard! And I choose Big Koala!" He declared.

The koala appeared in DEF mode.

"_I won't let my friends down!_" Chumley thought in determination.

"Next I activate Polymerization. With it, I'll fuse the Big Koala I have out on the field with the Des Kangaroo in my hand!" He declared.

A green kangaroo wearing a purple jacket and red boots and boxing gloves shadow boxed before combining with the Big Koala.

"To create the Master of Oz!"

The new monster was slightly bigger than the Big Koala!

It was green and tan in some spots and had the body of a kangaroo with the head of a koala. Like the kangaroo it had red boxing gloves, carrying a championship belt on his shoulder and weights in his pouch (ATK:4200/DEF:3700).

"You're not supposed to have a monster this strong!" Randy gasped.

"Thanks to my friends, I'm about to win! I play one more card. Wild Nature's Release! Now Master of Oz's DEF points are added to its ATK points." Chumley grinned.

Master of Oz roared at the power boost.

Master of Oz's ATK: 7900.

"Now Oz! End this with Outback Attack!" The Slifer Senior.

Master of Oz charged one punch that went through the Machine King and destroyed it to pieces.

Chumley: 400 (Winner)

Randy: 0

"He did it!" Jaden shouted as he high-5ed Jason.

"He won!" Syrus cheered before turning to Ken, really confident now that he saw Chumley win.

"Let's go!" He declared.

Ken laughed.

"Please! I'm still gonna beat you and show just how much of a fraud your whole family is!" He said as he and Syrus switched places with the depressed Randy and grinning Chumley.

The victor turned to Jaden, Louie, Jason and the Digimon.

"Thanks a bunch for the all nighter! I wouldn't have won without your training!" He thanked.

Jaden smiled and waved him off.

"All we did was give you the cards. You did the rest yourself. You should be proud, Chumley!" He congratulated.

Jason nodded in agreement.

"I am." Chumley smiled.

"Now let's go two-for-two for the reds!" Louie cheered.

Jaden looked to see someone standing behind where Syrus was standing over by the trees.

"He made it in time." Jaden smirked.

Zane and Gaomon watched as Syrus turned on his disk, having gotten a message from Jaden to come around here at this time since Syrus was gonna Duel. Curious, he figured he stopped by and see him Duel.

When he saw Ken, he leaned against the tree.

"Well, little brother, time to see if you belong here." Zane mumbled to himself.

"Duel!"

Syrus: 4000

Ken: 4000

"I'll start with my Gyroid in ATK mode and a facedown!" Syrus began.

A blue cartoonish helicopter appeared along with a reversed card (ATK:1000/DEF:1000).

Ken scoffed as he drew.

"Please! That's no monster! This is a monster; my Solar Flare Dragon! He selected a card from his hand.

The dragon from Jason's Duel with Anarchy appeared by Ken with a roar (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

Jason clutched his chest, which made Jaden and Chumley laugh as the mute boy remembered the feeling of getting attacked with fireballs.

Louie smacked Jaden while Tami kicked Chumley's leg.

"Shut up and quit bullying your brother/friend!" The girls hissed at them.

The boys whimpered and hid behind Guilmon, who looked on in confusion.

"Now attack!" Ken commanded.

The fire dragon charged up a ball of flames to Gyroid.

"I reveal Supercharge! Since you attacked my Gyroid, I can draw two cards." Syrus declared.

The ball of flames still hit Gyroid.

"And you need to attack Gyroid twice in order to destroy it!" He added.

Syrus: 3500

Ken: 4000

"_He should've put it in DEF mode, but that was smart to play a monster that can't be destroyed easily and a card that allows him to draw when attacked._" Zane observed.

He looked to Jaden and Jason.

"Looks like Syrus has some tutors, Sir." Gaomon admitted.

Ken slipped a card in his disk.

"I end with a facedown and my dragon's ability takes 500 points!" Solar Flare spat out a ball of flames to Syrus.

Syrus: 3000

Ken: 4000

"My turn." The Slifer Captain drew.

"I summon Steamroid in ATK mode!" He exclaimed.

A cartoonish train appeared next to Gyroid and let off a loud whistle (ATK:1800/DEF:1800).

"Steamroid attack his Solar Flare Dragon! And here's the kick! When it attacks, Steamroid gains 500 ATK points." The little bluenette added.

Steamroid got ready to charge.

Steamroid's ATK: 2300.

Steamroid collided into the dragon.

"I play Backfire! Now you lose 500 points every time you destroy a Fire monster!" Ken revealed facedown.

"This is just like Jason's Duel with Anarchy." Chumley said, the mute nodding and glaring at the mention of the man who kidnapped Asami.

"500 points is nothing to the 1000 I'm about to hit you with. Gyroid! Attack!" Syrus smirked.

The blue helicopter flew and rammed into Ken.

Syrus: 2500

Ken: 2200

Jaden and Jason pumped their fists.

"Way to go, Syrus!" Their partners and Kyupimon cheered.

"Almost halfway there!" Chumley added.

"Keep it up, Sy!" The girls and their Digimon cheered.

Zane and Gaomon said nothing, but the former nodded in slight approval.

Syrus grinned.

"Come back from that!" He challenged as he placed two cards facedown.

"Very well." Ken chuckled.

He drew.

"I play my Snatch Steal spell card to take your Steamroid as mine!" The blonde Obelisk declared.

Steamroid was covered in a green aura before it rolled over to Ken's field.

"No, come back!" Kyupimon whimpered.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Solar Flare Dragon!" Ken declared.

The dragon returned.

"Then I'll summon Ultimate Baseball Kid!" He added.

A small boy in baseball equipment appeared with a bat ready (ATK:500/DEF:1000).

"Now I play Double Summon and sacrifice Solar Flare and Baseball Kid to summon my Ultimate Creature!" Ken yelled.

Baseball Kid and Solar Flare Dragon vanished into a vortex of flames and out from it came a large being made of fire (ATK:2700/DEF:1600).

"Meet Infernal Flame Emperor! Now let me end this Duel by attacking Gyroid with your Steamroid!" Ken grinned.

The train attacked its fellow Roid against its will and while Gyroid stood tall, Syrus' points didn't.

Syrus: 1200

Ken: 2200

Chumley gasped.

"If this next attack connects, Syrus'll lose!" Kyupimon gasped in worry.

Jaden and Jason stared hopefully at their friend.

"Come on, Sy..." Tami murmured.

Zane just grunted.

Gaomon remained still.

Syrus pressed a button on his disk as Flame Emperor charged a breath of flames.

"I play Emergency Previsions! I send my facedown to the graveyard and regain 1000 points!" Syrus' facedown vanished into golden particles that boosted his life points.

Syrus: 2200

Ken: 2200

Ken chuckled.

"You'll need them!" He declared as Flame Emperor struck Syrus' Gyroid, destroying it for good.

Syrus: 500

Ken: 2200

"And I'll end with a facedown that I'll activate on your Draw Phase! Bad Reaction to Simochi! Now instead of gaining the 1000, you'll lose it!" Ken smirked as the trap appeared.

Syrus gasped. He was counting on that boost. It's over.

"Now once your Standby Phase comes, you lose." Ken laughed.

"Jaden, you heard him, once I draw he'll take me down. There's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up, I only have 500 points and Snatch Steal will take 1000." Syrus groaned.

"Syrus, listen to me..." Jaden said.

"One draw, that's all it takes to turn this Duel around. You remember mine and Jason's Duel with The Paradox Brothers?" He asked.

Syrus nodded.

"You hear what he's saying, Sy?" Louie asked.

"There's no such thing as a last draw because with the right card you can always get another draw." She stated.

"But…" Syrus stammered.

"No buts, you want to prove yourself to Zane, right?" Jaden interrupted, Syrus nodding in response.

"Then make your move, pal, and show your brother that's watching that you're a worthy Duelist." The Slifer King urged.

Syrus turned so fast his neck almost snapped.

True to Jaden's word, Zane was right there watching with that stare of his, Gaomon mirroring his partner perfectly.

Syrus felt his goose-bumps get worse as Ken chuckled.

"Well look who's here. Once I finish your brother, I'll prove that you Truesdales are weak and that I should be the best in this school." He smirked, eyes ablaze with a lust to win.

"_That's what I'm afraid of... My last draw could help me win this or send make us Truesdales look bad._" Syrus thought.

He stared at his deck before his eyes brightened.

"_That's it, that one card is my only chance we have. But if I don't draw it, I'm done for. I do want to show I'm worthy of being Zane's brother, so let me draw it!_" Syrus drew a card.

He turned to Jaden and smiled.

"Jaden!" The Slifer Captain called.

"Sy, did you draw it?" The Slifer King asked.

Syrus nodded.

"Then show him what you're made of!" Jaden encouraged.

"Right!" Syrus inserted a spell card.

"On my Draw Phase, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Snatch Steal!" He declared.

"No!" Ken yelled as the spell was destroyed and Steamroid returned to Syrus' field.

"Now I play Back at Square One to discard one card and send Steamroid back to the top of my Deck!" The little bluenette explained.

Steamroid went to the top.

Zane and Gaomon stared in curiosity while the male Slifers knew what was coming.

"If there's one thing I learned from watching Jaden and Jason Duel, is that the only thing you need to turn a Duel around is belief in your cards!" The Slifer Captain quoted.

Syrus held up a familiar spell card to his friends.

"Now I play Fusion Birth to take the top five cards of my Deck and if any of them are fusion material monsters, I can summon a powerful monster!" He exclaimed.

Syrus took the top five cards and showed them to Ken.

They were Steamroid, Patroid, Drillroid, UFOroid and Submarineroid.

"My Deck came through! Now I fusion summon the monster Chumley gave me!" Syrus grinned.

Randy, who had been sulking the whole time, turned when he heard the name of the guy who beat him.

"Come on out Barbaroid the Ultimate Battle Machine!" Syrus smiled.

All five monsters appeared and swirled together to form a giant, and that's putting it lightly, red machine that hovered over everything around him (ATK:4000/DEF:4000).

Zane stared in shock at the creature.

"Whoa!" He gasped.

Gaomon nodded his head, dumbly.

"Win this Syrus!" Jaden, Jason, and Chumley cheered.

"GO SYRUS!" Louie and Tami chanted.

"If you can't beat me, then you stand no chance against Zane!" Syrus stated.

"Barbaroid, attack his Infernal Flame Emperor!" He commanded.

The Battle Machine charged a blast from its hand and shot it at the Flame Emperor, turning the flames into nothing but ash.

Syrus: 500

Ken: 900

Ken breathed a sigh of relief.

"Close, kid, but not quite! Now next turn all I have to do is play Premature Burial, bring back Solar Flare Dragon, end my turn and you lose!" Ken erupted into a laugh fest at the taste of victory.

"Sorry." Syrus cut him off.

"When Barbaroid destroys a monster in battle, you take 1000 points of damage!" He smiled.

"Looks like I win!" The Slifer Captain smirked.

"No!" Ken gasped.

Barbaroid charged up another blast and shot it at Ken, wiping him out.

Syrus: 500 (Winner)

Ken: 0

Jaden and the other Slifers cheered.

"Good job, Syrus!" The Digimon yelled.

They all enveloped in a group hug before Syrus turned to Zane and Gaomon, waiting to see what the Obelisk would say.

Zane stepped forward to Syrus, gazed down at him, and nodded.

"Good job." He said, monotone.

Was all he said before he turned and walked away, a ghost of a smile on his face as he left.

Syrus stared at Zane's back.

"_I'll keep on practicing until I can reach your level one day and use Power Bond._" Syrus thought of the card he had ditched when he played Back to Square One, panicking at the last second and discarding it so he could use Fusion Birth.

Jessica sighed.

"What a disappointment. I guess I'll be going now." She stated and began to walk away…

"Wait."

Jessica turned around and saw Tami glaring at her.

"We still haven't Dueled and I'm not gonna let you get away with just leaving." The pinknette stated.

"Fine. I've still got time to kill." The blonde shrugged.

"You ready, little s***?" Jessica challenged, turning around to glare at Tami.

"Are you?" Tami challenged back.

(**AN: Here is my very first Duel. I've basted it on one in the GX Manga that happened in chapters 20/21.**)

Jessica: 4000

Tami: 4000

"The people who aren't short, little, pink-haired freaks usually go first. But I'm feeling merciful today." Jessica giggled.

Tami only glared in response, not allowing such a name to upset her as she drew her card.

"I summon Forest Wolf, set a facedown and end my turn." She concluded as the cards appeared on her field.

Forest Wolf looked like a cartoonish grey-wolf with a pink Granny's hat and glasses (ATK:1800/DEF:300).

"It's my turn, brat. And I'll Draw." Jessica smirked and drew a card.

"I summon Black Mamba in ATK mode!" The blonde declared.

Suddenly, a midnight-purple snake appeared, it's eyes a horrid green instead of healthy red with a yellow horn on it's head (ATK:1300/DEF:1000).

Louie stiffened a shiver.

"I hate snakes." She murmured.

"Well, you're gonna hate this one, Cyclops. Especially after I activate his effect!" Jessica chuckled.

Suddenly, Forest Wolf feel to the ground in a defensive stance.

"What?!" Cutemon asked.

"My Black Mamba's special ability allows me to change the battle mode of one monster on my opponent's side of the field when he's summoned." The blonde Obelisk smirked.

She then grew serious as a scowl appeared on her face.

"Mamba! Attack that wolf!" Jessica declared.

Black Mamba rushed forward and stood over Forest Wolf before swallowing him whole.

"Forest Wolf!" Tami cried as she saw her monster bet eaten 'alive'.

"I place a face-down and end my turn. Make your move, freak." Jessica smirked.

The spectators cringed.

"Whoa… It got eaten." Syrus whimpered.

Tami hissed.

"Draw!" She called and snatched a card from her Deck.

"I summon Iron Knight to the field in ATK mode!" The pinknette declared.

Suddenly, an old English looking knight riding a horse appeared on the field (ATK:1700/DEF:700).

"And I'll Equip him with this: Assault Armour!" The Slifer Princess exclaimed and held up a card in her hand.

"With this I can increase my Knight's ATK points by 300…" Tami trailed.

Iron Knight's ATK: 2000.

"So he can attack your precious Mamba!" She finished.

Iron Knight ran forward and looked ready to stab the snake.

Jessica smirked.

"I open my facedown!" She declared.

The Knight's attack however was still successful and destroyed Black Mamba and a few life points.

Jessica: 3300

Tami: 4000

Tami giggled slightly…

Until the smoke cleared and everyone stared in shock.

"How is that Mamba still standing?!" Kyupimon asked in fear.

Truth be told, Black Mamba was still on the field. It appeared at least.

"I activated the Permanent trap card: Viper's Grudge. Each time a Reptile-Type monster I control is sent to the Graveyard, I'm aloud to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Reptile-Type monster from my Deck." Jessica smirked, triumphantly.

Tami growled.

"And since I successfully summoned him this turn, Black Mamba puts your Knight on the defensive. Sorry loser." The blonde cackled.

Iron Knight took a knee.

"Damn it." The pinknette muttered.

"It's my turn. Draw!" Jessica smiled and picked up a card.

She made a mocking cooing sound and giggled.

"_This'll be fun._" The blonde mentally smirked.

"I sacrifice Black Mamba to summon Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice!" Jessica declared.

Suddenly, a huge green snake with fangs dripping infected green poison instead of healthy red venom appeared, glittering with red scales scattered all over his body and a gem embedded in his forehead (ATK:2000/DEF:800).

Suddenly, another Black Mamba appeared on her field.

"Since-" Jessica was cut off.

"We know. It was your trap, you don't have to remind us and we also know it's effects force Iron Knight back into ATK mode." Veemon groaned.

Jessica hissed at the dragon, making him glare at her.

The blonde just shrugged while Tami followed his instructions and her Knight was placed back on the offensive, his power-boast still in effect.

"Yes." Tami smiled.

"What are you so happy about, Slifer S***? Oh that's right, you wouldn't know my monster's special ability. Whenever Urubonus battles a monster, the opponent's monster loses 300 ATK and DEF points." Jessica smirked.

The Slifers all gasped.

Iron Knight's ATK/DEF: 1700/400.

"Go, my pet! Destroy that useless hunk of junk!" Jessica cackled.

Urubonus slivered forward, stood tall over the Iron Knight and then swallowed him whole.

"Urk… Eaten again." Tami cringed as her points went down.

Jessica: 3300

Tami: 3700

"Then I attack with Black Mamba!" Jessica declared.

The purple snake slid across the field and trapped Tami in its coals, getting a scream to rip through her burning throat that actually felt like it had venom running down it.

"TAMI!" Cutemon cried.

Jessica: 3300

Tami: 2400

Unknown to anyone, the snake became real for a moment and nipped Tami's ear.

Once she was released from the snake's binds, she fell to the ground on her knees, hugging herself as she shivered.

Jessica gave a cold smirk, knowing exactly what she was doing to the pinknette.

"_That's it… Let the poison of my snakes slowly kill you, Himi… I have a bone to pick with your father after all._" She mentally chuckled.

"I activate the Magic Card: Swamp of the Dragon Snake!" The blonde declared.

Suddenly, the ground became boggy and inhumane underneath Tami, fear creeping into the back of her mind.

"Wha-what's this? A bog?" Tami whimpered.

When she had been only 6, she had been exploring the Digital World with Asami when she nearly drowned in a bog.

Even to this day, she wasn't over the horrid feeling of muck and Ra knew what else crawling up her legs, to her waist, her hips then to her armpits…

Suddenly, a yellow snake with black patches appeared on Tami's field, with green eyes instead of red.

"Wh-what the hell is one of your snakes doing here?!" The pinknette asked in a mix of fear and worry.

"During each of my End Phases, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Reptile-Type monster from my Deck to your side of the field, Tami. Consider it a gift from me to you." The blonde giggled.

The Slifer Princess looked at her new monster, a Poisonous Viper (ATK:100/DEF:200), in worry.

Then her eyes fell on her Deck, praying to be able to draw a good card.

"Draw!" Tami exclaimed as she took a card.

Suddenly, Poisonous Viper turned around and struck Tami!

SCREAM!

That hadn't be a scream of fear or shock thought. It had been one of pure pain.

And the Slifers knew it.

"Jessica what have you done to her?!" Louie demanded, flashing her eye gold.

"Nothing. It was her snake's ability. During Tami's Standby Phase, her snake automatically takes away 500 of her life points." Jessica giggled.

Jessica: 3300

Tami: 1900

"**I meant, why the hell is she screaming in pure agony?!**" The raven-bluenette demanded.

"That part? It's because the snakes are real." Jessica stated.

"WHAT?!" The Slifers demanded.

"Each time one of my snakes attacks you directly, the venom of a Sandiramon is infected into your blood. None of the attacks, singly attacks, will have enough to kill you but if you get hit too many times… Well, why don't you figure it out?" Jessica cackled.

"**Jessica why are you doing this?!**" 'Jaden' and 'Louie' demanded, both their eyes gold.

"Why? I have a bone to pick with your father, Himi. And I'm not talking about your adoptive father Aaron Elric. I'm talking about your real father!" The blonde revealed.

Tami looked at her in shock.

"You… You know who my father is?" She asked in horror.

"Why yes I did. Well, actually, I did but my host never knew him. But if you beat me, I'll give you the anti-venom. You have 10 minutes until the venom really takes effect thought. Better get going, Himi. Unless you wanna die young." The Obelisk smirked.

"**Host? Just who are you and why are you control a human girl?!**" The Slifer Warrior demanded.

"Oh, I think you should be asking 'who are we' not 'who are you'." The blonde smirked.

The Slifer Princess looked at the card she drew and smiled.

"I'm gonna summon my Thunder King Rai-Oh!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly a suit of armor appeared on her field (ATK:1900/DEF:800).

"And now I'll have him attack your Black Mamba!" Tami commanded.

Rai-Oh did as he was told and destroyed Black Mamba.

Jessica: 2700

Tami: 1900

"Go, Tami, go!" The Digimon cheered.

"So what? I'll just summon another Black Mamba." Jessica shrugged.

"No you won't! Rai-Oh's special ability can prevent it! Since Viper's Grudge Special Summons a monster from your Deck, it's negated because now we both can only draw from our Decks during our Draw Phase!" Tami exclaimed, smirking in victory.

"Yes!" Jaden smirked, pumping a fist as his eyes became brown again.

"That's my girl!" Syrus exclaimed.

Realizing what he said, Tami and Syrus shared a sheepishly, both blushing madly…

Which, as always, never went unnoticed by the Slifer Warrior, despite the fact that the Shadow Knight was still there.

"As soon as we get that anti-venom out of her and I kick Jessica's a** off the island, you had better say it or I'll have your head." Louie whispered to Syrus, her eye going back to blue.

She wasn't actually going to hurt him, she just wanted him to get it over with already because things were getting boring in the romantic department.

Jessica draw a card from her Deck, hissing at Tami.

"I summon Lamia!" She exclaimed.

Then a snake woman appeared on her field (ATK:1300/DEF:1500).

"I'll attack your King with Urubonus!" The Obelisk exclaimed.

"Thanks to it's effect, Rai-Oh's gonna lose some points." Chumley stated.

Thunder King Rai-Oh's ATK/DEF: 1600/500.

Urubonus once again swallowed the armor, taking some of Tami's life points.

Jessica: 2700

Tami: 1500

"I play Quick Summon to bring Glife the Phantom Bird to my field!" Tami exclaimed.

Suddenly a red bird, who appeared to be pouting, appeared on her field (ATK:1500/DEF:1500).

"Fine. I'll just bring out something stronger. Like…" Jessica trailed as she selected a card in her hand.

"This bad boy! If I remove a few monster from play, I can summon this guy." She smirked.

The blonde chose to remove all the snakes on her field and in her graveyard.

"Say 'hello' to Evil Dragon Ananta!" The Obelisk exclaimed.

Suddenly, a 7 headed snake with pale cream scales appeared on the field with eyes in his chest armour, guards on 6 of his heads and a frill and gold, dagger-like, crown on the center head (ATK:?/DEF:?).

"Undetermined?" Louie murmured under her breath.

"You see, Tami dear, my monster's ATK and DEF are each equal to the number of Reptile-Type monsters I removed x 600. And I count 5." The blonde giggled.

Cutemon's eyes widen in horror.

"That would be 3000 points!" She exclaimed in panic.

And the little pink rabbit Digimon was right.

Evil Dragon Ananta's ATK/DEF: 3000/3000.

"Now I play the spell card: Snake Attack! This let's me attack you right here, right now, even though it's not the Battle Phase." Jessica declared.

"TAMI!" The Slifers yelled in fear.

No one forgot that the cards were, somehow, poisoning her and Tami was visibly shaking now since the venom was beginning to take effect.

And Louie knew better than anyone that Sandiramon venom was lethal, considering she was bitten in the Digi-World.

"I send a card in my hand to the graveyard to activate Master Magician's Incantation, which changes my Negate Attack into a Quick-Play spell that I'll activate now!" Tami declared as her facedown popped up.

Jessica smirked.

"Fine. Just remember that it's your time you're wasting, you're the one getting poisoned after all." She cackled.

The Slifer glanced at her hand, seeing her vision blur, but she shook her head.

"_I will __**not**__ die today while playing a children's card game!_" She vowed in her mind. (**1**)

Then she saw the monster her 'Aneki' had given her for the Duel.

The Slifer Princess smiled.

"I Draw!" She declared.

Poisonous Viper turned around and bit Tami again…

Jessica: 2700

Tami: 1000

But, for some reason, she was able to remain calm.

This worried Louie.

Deeply.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" Tami declared.

Suddenly, Louie's spirit partner, the little bur ball with wings, appeared on the field (ATK:300/DEF:200).

"Now I activate Alchemical Experiments!" The pinknette declared.

"This let's me tribute Winged Kuriboh, along with the Forest Wolf, Iron Knight and Globerman, who I sent to the graveyard via Master Magician's Incantation, to special summon Winged Kuriboh LV9!" She declared.

As she said this, a light shone in her graveyard as the cards slipped out, Winged Kuriboh flew into the air and shone like a disco-ball, blinding everyone.

When the light faded, Winged Kuriboh suddenly had red battle armor, his winged has expanded and he had these massive gauntlets (ATT:?/DEF:?).

"If you're wondering why his points are undetermined, it's because they're equal to the same points as all my other monsters I used to summon him." The Slifer Princess smirked.

Jessica gasped.

Winged Kuriboh LV9's ATK/DEF:6100/3000.

"Say 'Goodbye' Jessica or whoever you are!" Tami yelled.

LV9 charged forward and destroy Ananta, taking every single point Jessica had away.

Jessica: 0

Tami: 1000 (Winner)

"YEAH!" The Slifer cheered.

"GO TAM-TAM!" The Digimon rejoiced.

"Tami!" Louie and Cutemon exclaimed, proudly.

Tami managed a smile, before her vision blurred and the last thing she heard and saw…

Was the ground rushing up to meet her and Syrus calling out her name.

* * *

The day after Syrus, Tami and Chumley won their Duels, it was Gym Class and two of the schools Dorms were currently playing America's favourite pastime.

Baseball!

It was currently the Slifer boys VS the Ra boys as the Slifers were up to bat, while the Ras were in the outfield. All the guys were currently in their white and blue gym clothes with the Slifers were red bandanas on their arms and the Ras wearing yellow ones.

It was currently the top of the 6th, with the Slifers leading 5-2. There were two outs and the second and third were bases loaded.

Next up to bat was the Evil HERO Duelist, Jaden Takato Yuki.

"Jaden, keep your eye on the ball!" Syrus coached.

After Tami fell, they were able to get her the anti-venom just in time and to the nurse's office.

When the group told her about the Duel she had endured, Fontaine was horror struck.

The next day, Louie had faked a pass-out so she could be with Tami, who was recovering in the infirmary.

And Jessica? She was nowhere to be seen.

Jason guessed Louie had something to do with it or her controller (whoever or whatever that was) had done something.

Speaking of the Cooper Duelist, Jason attended and had played a bit, too.

"Heh, it'll be hard to do to that... Since the ball is gonna go over the fence. Then he'll score, he'll score, and I'll score, then we'll have a six run lead!" Jaden replied.

"Hold on! Time out!"

Running late into the baseball field, was Bastion Albert Misawa and Tentomon.

"I was deep into some attack point quantum mechanics and lost track of time." He apologized.

"Can ya throw?" One of the Ras asked Bastion.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Well, we need a fresh arm... Pitcher change!" Another agreed.

The tired pitcher left the field for Bastion to take the mound.

"This isn't a written exam, Bastion! I hope you know what you're getting into!" Jaden warned.

"Oh trust me, Jaden. It's over for you. Now get ready, this is coming in red hot!" Bastion smirked.

Bastion didn't wait for the signals as he launched a fast ball, straight down the middle.

Jaden missed.

"Strike one!"

"Strike two!"

"Strike three, you're out!"

Jaden was struck out.

"Nuts!" He shouted.

Jason laughed at his sibling's failed attempt to hit the ball.

Well...

Actually he had a large grin on his face.

At the bottom of the inning, Jaden already struck out the first two batters. But he then he started get sloppy, for some reason. Jason noticed how he was nonchalantly just tossing balls around. Once he saw who was gonna bat, he shook his head and went back to his 'Dating for Dummies' book, since he was out.

"Ball 4, take your base!"

For the next three batters, Jaden walked them all intentionally with no problem or concern.

"Time!" Syrus called as the Slifers met at the mound.

"Jaden, what's going on? You got two outs and walked the last three batters!" He asked.

"Pretty slick, right?" Jaden smirked.

Jason shook his head at being proven right, waiting for it to come.

"Slick?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, it was the only way to pitch Bastion." Jaden revealed.

"_And there it is._" Jason thought.

Jaden hated being outdone by someone and always did his best to get even. Jason shuddered at the last time he did that to him. It was how they got lost in the woods for an entire night and how he lost his shoe!

Kyupimon, Betamon, Guilmon, Veemon and Cutemon, who had come orders of Louie who didn't want them wasting their time in the infirmity, chuckled.

"What? You walked all those guys to get even with Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, not even, ahead!" Jaden corrected as Bastion took his place at bat.

"You hear that, buddy?! You're going down!" He taunted.

Bastion put on his helmet and smiled.

"Down the base line perhaps." He replied.

"Now give your best, Jaden! That is even you can get the ball over the plate." The blacknette challenged.

"You want it?! You got it!" The two-toned brunette challenged.

Jaden pitched a fast curve ball, hoping to get Bastion to swing and miss. He swung, but it hit instead.

Seeing that, Jason hoped this didn't turn into another Domino Barrens incident.

Meanwhile, Crowler was passing by the field trying to think of his next move on getting Jaden kicked out...

"The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jaden and Jason! Chazz couldn't beat Jaden or Jason! Jessica couldn't beat Jason or Tami! I need someone who can beat Ja...AAH!"

His ranting was interrupted by a ball straight to his left eye, knocking him into the baseball equipment.

"Heads up!"

Crowler popped out of the pile and saw Jaden, Jason, and Syrus.

When the Slifers realized who was hit, they freaked.

"IT'S YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN?!" Crowler cried.

"That's keeping your eye on the ball." Syrus cracked.

Crowler had the ball lodged in the eye. Jason felt his lips upturn into a giant grin. Syrus was a funny guy.

"Sorry. It was…" Jaden said.

"My fault!" Bastion came up to them.

"I was the one who hit the ball." He apologized.

"Of course. Here I was looking for a new accomplice and here it hits me right in the face! Well the eye, but that's beside the point." Crowler said, his mood completely changing as he heard Bastion.

"Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies." Bastion said bowing in respect.

"No, no, no, I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse." Crowler said, trying to be nice.

"_And a new protégé to back me up!_" He added in his mind.

"Huh?"

Crowler jumped, he forgotten that Jaden, Jason, and Syrus were still there.

"DO YOU 3 MIND?" He demanded.

"Sorry." They said.

"See ya, later Bastion!" The Slifers called.

Before they ran off back to the field.

"You really shouldn't be associating yourselves with those slackers... I think it's time you associate yourself with someone more on your level… Like me." Crowler said.

* * *

A little while later, Jason was with Asami and Alexis in their next class, along with the Digimon.

Jaden, Guilmon and Veemon was taking a small detour with Syrus, Kyupimon and Cutemon to check on the Slifer girls. He was currently having a 'talk' with his friend and future date.

"Come on! Tell me!" Asami begged.

He shook his head.

"Why were you annoyed when Jaden started talking about your family barbecues?" She tried again.

Jason didn't feel like embarrassing himself and Jaden by finishing the story he started to tell before he took the detour with Syrus to get his pills for him.

It was not funny and would only make them both realize just how idiotic they could be.

He had a date with Asami and Alexis was one of his only friends. He wasn't gonna be the one to finish the story and jeopardize that. Jaden would. He loved telling that story. Syrus probably knew the rest by now.

"It sounds like a good story." Alexis said with a smile.

"Jaden looked really excited to tell it." BlackGuilmon commented.

"_Of course he did._" Jason thought to himself.

He wasn't the one who lost his shoe in the snow.

Chazz entered the classroom, interrupting Asami's next attempt to hear the story, and sat down towards the top of the stadium-style room.

"It's good to be at the top. Yo, foot rub and an ice tea, pronto!" He commanded snapping his fingers.

"Get it yourself." A random Obelisk student snapped.

"What did you call me?" Chazz asked the Obelisk.

"Go on, say it again, I don't think I heard you." He challenged.

"Chazz, what are you doing?" Another Obelisk student asked, walking up to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chazz asked rhetorically.

"I'm sitting in my seat." He stated.

"That's not your seat anymore." The Obelisk informed him.

"You idiot, this seat is mine, I even have a name tag right…"

But when Chazz looked again, the name tag that he put there personally to show everyone that only he was supposed to sit there, was gone!

"What the-"

"I think you'll find your name tag down there." The Obelisk pointed to a seat towards the bottom near the Ra Yellows.

"No way, this has to be some mistake! The next King of Games shouldn't sit with third-rate no-names!" Chazz interrupted.

It was then that Crowler, now sporting a shiner from being hit with the ball, walked into the classroom.

"Dr. Crowler, what's the meaning of this? I don't deserve to sit with the losers!" Chazz hissed.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Chazz. After all, it was a loser that beat you… What was his name… Oh yeah, Jaden Yuki... A Slifer! That's why tomorrow you're going to Duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, you two switch Dorms!" Crowler said.

Chazz gasped as the dilemma he was in.

"You mean… I'd become a Ra yellow reject?!" He demanded.

"I guess you're not as half as dumb as you pretend to be, Chazz." Crowler said, even applauding in amusement.

Chazz growled in embarrassment with the rest of the class laughing. Chazz fled the room after.

"I WON'T BE A RA!" He declared.

It was then that Jaden, Guilmon, Veemon, Syrus, Kyupimon and Cutemon entered the room and sat down near Jason and the girls.

Jaden handed him a piece of paper from Louie while Syrus had a large smirk on his face as he turned to Jason and grinned.

"You lost your shoe?" He asked in disbelief.

Jason lowered his head as the others laughed at him.

"You are gonna tell me that story." Asami vowed to her future date, who shook his lowered head at her.

* * *

After finishing class, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie, Labramon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Cutemon, Jason, Betamon, Jaden, Guilmon and Veemon had their free time and were currently heading to the Ra dorm.

"Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't a foul ball." Jaden said, talking about the earlier baseball game.

"Jaden, over the center field fence normally isn't." Syrus added.

"I play like I Duel. You see, I find that statistics, geometry, mathematics, we use all of them in our daily lives. Whether we're counting life points, or home runs, or just how many helpings of dinner we have." Bastion explained, while showing him a baseball bat with formulas written on it.

"You know, I never thought of it that way." Jaden said to Bastion.

"So do you have a formula for everything?" Syrus asked.

"I'll show you." Bastion chuckled.

"It's show stoppingly awesome!" Julie cheered.

While the Ra Yellow Dorm, the Slifers thought while it wasn't the small mansion that the Obelisk Dorm was, it was still better looking than the Slifer Red Dorm.

Bastion led the small group his room which was on the second floor.

When Bastion opened the door to his Dorm room, Jaden and Syrus let out a gasp while Jason stared amazed.

The walls and ceiling was covered with equations and formulas alike.

"Welcome to my Dorm room. Also my lab and my workshop." Bastion smiled, proudly.

He pointed to the wall his desk was up against.

"Over there is formula for trap cards." He explained.

Tentomon swung his hand, or claw, to point to the opposite wall and ceiling.

"Over there is for spell cards." He explained.

Bastion's and Tentomon's hands swung again this time pointing to the wall with the window.

"And that's… Well you get the idea." Tentomon chuckled.

"Nerds." Labramon stated, playfully smirking at Tentomon.

"In here I've cracked the ability to beat almost every card ever made, but as you can see I'm running out of room. So…" Bastion trailed.

He held up a mop and paint bucket.

"Mind helping?" The King of Ra asked.

"Sure." They nodded.

And the 5 humans and 7 Digimon set out to whitewash the walls of Bastion's Dorm.

"Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo!" Jaden said while standing on a step ladder.

Syrus, Kyupimon, Cutemon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie and Labramon laughed at the joke while Jason, Guilmon, Veemon and Betamon smiled.

"Get, because I'm painting on the celinnnnggg!"

Jaden lost his footing and his hold on the brush. The brush went flying right into Syrus' face.

"You do realize, Jaden, that this means war." Syrus said in mock anger.

"Look, Sy, it was just an accident!" Jaden tried to explain.

But Syrus was already picking up a paint bucket and getting ready to throw it.

"That's enough, you two." Bastion scolded.

"Now give me that paint…" He stated.

Syrus threw the paint at Jaden but Jaden ducked and the paint covered Bastion's face instead. Jaden burst into laughter.

"You did ask for it." Julie stated, giggling.

"Oh, funny is it?" Bastion asked, chuckling as a small gleam appeared in his eyes.

Bastion gently smacked Julie's face with a paint rag. That got Julie steamed who immediately fought back with her paint brush.

It was pretty much a paint war after that.

* * *

After a ceasefire, they were done painting Bastion's room and after cleaning up themselves, Bastion invited his 4 human and 6 Digimon helpers to the Ra Yellow cafeteria.

"Help yourselves!" Bastion offered.

Immediately, Jaden, Jason and Syrus stormed over to the buffet line and grabbed some fish before sitting down in front of the Ras and started chowing down. Bastion chuckled as he went to get his own dinner while Julie full out laughed in happiness.

Tentomon and Labramon sat at another table with the other Digimon, stuffing themselves with Digi-Bytes, a common and delicious food found only in the Digital World.

"I don't think I ever had such a good time eating!" Jaden said as he stuffed some fish into his mouth.

"Bastion you're alright." Veemon stated, since he knew his partner would say that.

"Yeah." Syrus agreed.

"And so is Ra Yellow's food!" Kyupimon chirped and continued to stuff her face with Digi-Bytes.

"Oh, you flatter us." Bastion said bringing over his lobster dinner.

"But I'm sure it's not all that much better than Slifer." Julie argued.

Jaden, Jason and Syrus' eyes bugged out upon seeing the lobster.

"Trust me, the closest thing we have to fish is Banner's cat's breath." Jaden cracked.

"Speaking of cat breath, Bastion, what were you talking with Crowler about back at the ball field?" Syrus asked in curiosity.

Jason almost snorted in laughter.

His previous proclamation of Syrus being a funny guy returning and ringing true.

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk." Bastion replied.

"Are you serious?" Syrus asked.

"Is that why you were cleaning your room, because you were switching Dorms?" Julie asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

Jaden smiled.

"Well congratulations, Bastion, you deserve it." He congratulated.

"Again, you flatter me." Bastion said, trying to endure the praise.

"But you deserve it, bro!" Jaden said.

"I saw you Duel at the entrance exam and you kicked that Duel Proctor's butt!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You'll be a shoe-in to pass Crowler's test!" Veemon agreed.

"And couldn't have happened to nicer guy!" Jaden added.

"Well thank you." Bastion said with a slightly bashful smile.

As the 5 first-year students dug into their respective meals, Bastion just looked at them with a sad smile on his face.

Julie saw it in plane day-light and understood it perfectly.

"They're great friends, huh?" She asked, almost out of the blue.

Bastion nodded in agreement.

"It'd be a shame to not get to see them." He stated.

* * *

In the Obelisk boys' Dorm, Chazz was currently in contact with some not so nice fellows: his older brothers, Slade and Jagger on the video screen communicator, which was a flat screen TV.

"Got it, Chazz?" Slade asked.

"Yeah." Chazz replied.

"We can't hear you." Jagger pried.

"I said I get it!" Chazz rolled his eyes.

Apparently, someone had gotten word to the family that his position among the elite was in jeopardy and they called to 'check up' on him.

"Well you better understand. The Princeton Group has a plan. Your brother and I are already going through with our ends of it." Slade threatened.

"And you had better be following through with your end as well. Just think of it, Little Brother, the world of politics, finance and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises to the top of all these things, we will control the world! The future of the Princeton family relies on you." Jagger spoke up.

"Be the best no matter what!" Slade shouted, ending the conversation.

Chazz clicked off the video communicator.

"_Be the best? How can I be the best?_" Chazz thought snidely.

He got up and went to the window.

In the distance he could see Jaden, Jason, Syrus and their 'lab experiments'.

"_When there are lucky punks like those guys out there?_" The blacknette mentally hissed.

He would never say it to anyone, but he was scared.

He then saw Bastion, Julie and their 'lad experiments' walk up to them before all three of them took off down the path that led to the Slifer Dorm.

"_Looks like Bastion's heading off to spend the night at the Slifer dorm. That means that his dorm room would be empty!_" He thought.

Chazz had an idea and it wasn't a good one for Bastion.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden and Bastion were sound asleep in Jaden, Jason, Syrus' and Chumley's room.

Since there were no spare mattress and 3 bed bunks couldn't accommodate 5 guys, Jaden removed his mattress and shared it with Bastion while Jason shared with Syrus.

Both Jaden and Bastion were snoring like crazy right now as Jason, Chumley and Syrus looked down at them. As usual, the Digimon just slept under the bottom bunk, all curled up with Guilmon while Tentomon slept in a chair on the desk.

"Hey Syrus, what's that Ra doing here?" Chumley asked.

"He just had his room painted so we're letting him crash here for the night." Syrus explained.

"But what if he wakes up and starts to make fun of us… Or even worse… Duel us." Chumley said, feeling cautious.

"Bastion's okay, Chumley, besides he let us eat at the Ra Meal Hall." Syrus calmed him, Jason giving an affirmative nod.

"Oh… He can have my bed then." Chumley offered.

They heard giggling coming from the room next door, knowing it was the girls.

They sighed.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Tami exclaimed in shock and amusement.

Louie nodded.

"I know it's mean, but seeing Jason like that was just too funny not to laugh!" She stated and fell on her back, laughing like a loony.

Julie smiled.

"Now, let's talk about something more feminine. Like… Crushes!" She exclaimed.

"Okay. You first, Julie, since you seem so eager." Louie stated.

"I kinda have a thing for Bastion." The blacknette admitted, twirling a piece of her hair as she blushed.

Louie giggled.

"I'll admit it, I like Syrus." Tami smiled, a blush on her cheeks.

"What about you, Louie? Any boy on your mind?" She asked, hopefully.

"No, not really. I'll be honest and say back in the day, I used to have a little crush on Jason, but that pretty damn soon turned to the love of a sister." Louie smirked.

"And you are currently?" Julie pressed on.

"Happily single, waiting for my first kiss, my heart set on Duel-ling and keeping Jaden and Jason outta trouble." Louie smiled, giggling at the end.

However, a pair of familiar emerald eyes came to her mind while a familiar pair of orange eyes came to the mind of the Shadow Knight.

And Louie knew why.

She almost groaned out-loud in slight annoyance.

* * *

In the morning, Jaden, Guilmon, Jason, Betamon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Bastion and Tentomon were awaken by a slamming on their door.

"Jaden! Jaden!"

Jaden got up, opened the door and saw Dorothy, the owner of the card shop.

"What is it, Ms. Dorothy?" Guilmon asked, instantly at Jaden's side.

"I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them… Cards everywhere!" Dorothy said, sounding as if she'd seen a murder.

The four boys gasped and immediately took off towards the pier.

After they woke up the girls, they found Dorothy's claims were correct. A bunch of cards were scattered among the water.

"That's Ring of Destruction!" Jaden spotted a trap card.

"And Vorse Raider!" Syrus added, spotting the monster card.

"Bastion, these are all of your cards." Julie identified.

"It's my own fault." Bastion said.

"This Deck was in the desk I moved out to the hall while we were painting yesterday." He stated.

"Who would want to do something like this?" Syrus wondered.

"Someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue." Jaden said.

He looked up at his friend.

"What are you going to do? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour." Louie asked, her lone eye filled with concern.

Bastion glanced at the river as he stared at the cards and picked up one.

"Leave it to me." He stated.

* * *

Bastion, accompanied by Jaden, Jason, Louie, Syrus, Tami, Julie and their Digimon came into the main Duel arena where Crowler and Chazz were waiting.

"Ah, Bastion, you made it." He greeted.

When he saw the Slifers and their 'lap experiments', he frowned a bit.

"And I see you brought some friends." The cross-dresser scowled.

"I hope you Duel better than the company you keep." Chazz smirked.

"Wait a second, Chazz is your test opponent?" Jaden turned to Bastion.

"Bastion, he must be the guy who chucked your cards into the ocean!" He stated.

"That was low, you no-good, money-grabbing, card-loving, small-tempered, egocentric, Ojama-humping, butt-munching, a**-hole!" Julie stated all in one breathe. (**2**)

"Pardon?" Crowler asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about, Dr. Crowler, I didn't do a thing." Chazz denied.

"Oh, is that so?"

Everyone turned to see Zane, Gaomon, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon walk in.

"Hey guys." Jaden greeted as Jason and Asami shared a smile.

"I saw you Chazz, when you dumped those cards into the water!" Alexis said.

"Normally, she wouldn't snitch but you don't mess with someone's Deck." BlackGuilmon growled.

"That's low, Chazz, even for you," Jaden said.

"Oh come on, how do you know I wasn't throwing away my own cards?" Chazz said, still lying.

"I guess Bastion and I just have similar Decks." He shrugged.

"Liar!" Asami growled.

"Nobody calls me a liar and nobody calls me a thief!" Chazz retorted.

"Fine, you're not." Bastion said.

"Let's just get on with our Duel, shall we?" He suggested.

"But Bastion, what about your Deck?" Jaden asked.

"A good Duelist always keeps a spare Deck on hand, or a few." Bastion stated.

He unzipped his yellow jacket.

"You 3 saw all my formula on the wall, right? Well…" The Ra King trailed off.

He spread his blazer to reveal a vest with 6 card pouches on it.

"They were for all my different Decks! And each of them is as powerful as the last!" Bastion exclaimed.

Chazz cringed, as he saw his plan for keeping Bastion from taking the exam had failed.

"Fine, keep your 6 crummy Decks, because all I need is this one, which I'll unleash on you for thinking you're better than me." He stated.

Bastion activated his Duel Disk and inserted one of his Decks.

"You're just a theorem to be solved, Chazz, a code to be cracked, you're finished!" Bastion stated, calculatingly.

"Bring it, you worthless reject!" Chazz snarled.

"DUEL!"

Chazz: 4000

Bastion: 4000

"Get ready! Because here comes the hurt! I summon Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz said starting off.

The dark armored warrior appeared (ATK:1200/DEF:1400).

He then took another card from his hand.

"And a card facedown. That'll do it for now." The Obelisk stated.

"Oh will it now?" Bastion asked.

"Sounds like Bastion has something up his sleeve." Jaden commented.

"He works quickly." Alexis said.

She, BlackGuilmon, Asami, Elecmon, Zane and Gaomon came up to stand besides Jaden, Guilmon, Jason, Betamon, Louie, Veemon, Tami, Cutemon, Syrus and Kyupimon…

Although the girls stood closer to their respective crush…

Which Louie took full notice of.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in ATK mode! Hydrogeddon, arise!" Bastion declared.

A geyser of mud water rose up and created a grey and brown dinosaur with an amphibian tail (ATK:1600/DEF:1000).

"Now attack Chthonian Soldier! Hydro Gust Attack, destroy him!" The Ra King commanded.

Bastion's monster let out a blast of water that sprayed and destroyed the soldier.

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability! It causes you to take the same amount of damage to your life points as I do!" Chazz announced.

Chazz: 3600

Bastion: 3600

"Not bad." Zane commented.

"Bastion walked right into that one." Jaden said.

"Maybe because he wanted to." Julie stated.

"I activate a special ability also." Bastion said, taking out his Deck and searched through it.

"You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!" The Ra King commanded.

Bastion took another Hydrogeddon card from his Deck and summoned it, creating an exact double of the first monster.

"And my Battle Phase continues which means that now I can wage a direct attack on you, Chazz. Go, Hydrogeddon! Hydro Gust Attack!" He declared.

The new Hydrogeddon fired its attack.

Chazz screamed as he was knocked down by the attack.

Chazz: 2000

Bastion: 3600

"You'll pay for that." Chazz said getting up.

"I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted. This lets me summon a monster back from my graveyard and the monster I choose is… That's right, Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz's facedown trap activated.

A burst of electricity brought back the Chthonian Soldier.

"Next, I activate the spell Infernal Reckless Summon! After I special summon a monster with 1500 ATK or less, we must summon in ATK mode, all monsters from our hand, Deck, or graveyard that match the monsters we currently have on the field." The Obelisk stated.

Chazz grabbed two cards from his Deck.

"And I'll bring out my other Chthonian Soldiers!" He stated.

From the same burst of electricity, two more soldiers appeared side-by-side the first one.

"It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons." Alexis said as Bastion summoned a third Hydrogeddon.

"They still won't have enough ATK points to beat those Hydrogeddons." BlackGuilmon stated

"Not by themselves, they won't." Gaomon said as Chazz took a card from his hand.

"I activate the Equip spell card Chthonian Alliance! The monster this card is equipped to gains 800 ATK points for every monster on the field with the same name as it." The Obelisk declared.

The Chthonian Soldier on Chazz's left growled as it was covered in dark energy, and grew three times its normal size.

"That brings its ATK points up to… Well you're the math nerd, you figure it out." Chazz smirked.

Chthonian Soldier's ATK: 3600.

The spectators gasped at the power the soldier was giving off.

"I remember this card when he Dueled Jason!" Syrus said.

"It didn't stop Jason and it won't stop Bastion." Jaden said.

His twin nodded, knowing Bastion will beat it like he did.

"Attack, one of those Hydrogeddons!" Chazz commanded.

The giant, super-powered Chthonian Soldier slashed through the middle Hydrogeddon.

Bastion grunted from the damage.

Chazz: 2000

Bastion: 1600

"Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half!" Syrus said.

"He's losing the Duel!" Tami panicked.

"There's more to winning than life points." Jaden reminded.

"You, Sy and Chumley proved that the other day." Louie reminded them.

"Oh yeah." Tami smiled.

Syrus grinned at the reminder of his win over Ken.

"Huh?" Alexis and Asami asked.

They had been the only ones who weren't present when Syrus, Tami and Chumley Dueled.

Jaden smirked.

"Syrusmon, Tamimon and Chumleymon each took down an Obelisk the other day, one each." Guilmon giggled.

"Really?" The Obelisks asked.

They both smiled down to Syrus and Tami.

"Congratulations." The girls and their Digimon smiled.

Syrus blushed at the praise.

"Thanks." Tami smiled.

No one in the whole room would've guessed what they'd be saying later.

Syrus looked to his brother, who merely gave him a small nod and smile to the younger Truesdale, causing Syrus to gasp, not entirely sure he saw what he saw.

"Bravo, good show." Bastion said drawing a card, not even caring about the lost points as he placed another monster card on the field.

"But it will be short-lived. Rise, Oxygeddon!" He declared.

A Pteranadon monster made of green air appeared in a from an Oxygen geyser (ATK:1800/DEF:800).

"Now attack one of the 1200 point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stream!" The Ra King commanded.

The new monster breathed a clear air blast at one of the weaker soldiers, taking it out.

Chazz: 1400

Bastion: 1600

"Forget?" Chazz scoffed.

"When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as I do!" He reminded him.

Chazz: 1400

Bastion: 1200

"My turn's not done yet. Next my Hydrogeddon will attack your other Chthonian Soldier!" The blacknette declared.

Once again, Bastion ordered one of his Hydrogeddons to attack and destroy the Soldier, causing both players to take the same amount of damage from Chthonian Soldier's special ability.

Chazz: 1000

Bastion: 600

"Oh man why does Bastion keep attacking when he's hurting himself more than he's hurting Chazz?" Syrus said, comparing the scores.

"He's fine." Jaden assured Syrus.

"He's playing smart." Zane added.

"The Chthonian Soldier with the equip card has 3600 ATK points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to beat him. Unless however…" Gaomon trailed off.

The large Chthonian Solider lost most of his height and power.

Chthonian Soldier's ATK: 2000.

"Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonians and lowers the big one's ATK points!" Syrus realized.

"Right, Sy, so if Bastion's going to win this, he's going to have to give up some life points." Louie said.

"Last, I'll place this card face-down. That'll do for now." Bastion finished as a facedown card appeared on Bastion's feet.

"Will it? I doubt it, Wiz Kid!" Chazz taunted as he drew his card.

"I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator! Bet you didn't see that coming." He smirked.

He started to laugh as his soldier was engulfed in an inferno sphere.

"Infernal Incinerator?!" The spectators gasped.

The sphere started to explode, covering the field in smoke and from it, a giant fiend salamander appeared with the top half of a Chthonian Solider on the head (ATK:2800/DEF:1800).

"Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're through!" Chazz laughed.

"Face it, Bastion, you have no chance against my Infernal Incinerator." He said.

"Especially since he gains 200 ATK points for every monster you have on the field." The Obelisk smirked.

Infernal Incinerator's ATK: 3400.

"That thing has 3400 ATK points?" Jaden gawked.

"That means no matter which monster receives the attack, Bastionmon's through!" Guilmon gasped.

"Infernal Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" Chazz commanded.

The monster opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth and launched a huge ball of fire at Oxygeddon.

"Bastion!" His friends cried as the blast was nearing Bastion's monster.

"I activate my trap card Amorphic Barrier!" Bastion declared.

A wall of ice rose up around Bastion's monsters.

"When I have 3 or more monsters, this trap card stops my opponent's attack and ends the battle phase. But nice try, Chazz." He commented.

"That was close." Syrus said.

"Who cares?" Chazz said, not caring in the slightest.

"One turn, that's all it buys you and then you'll be all mine!" He smirked.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion declared as he drew his card.

"What?" Chazz dared to ask.

"You heard me and I activate the spell card Bonding H2O." Bastion inserted a spell that showed a beaker, being poured to create water.

"I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon..." The Ra King trailed.

The 3 monsters turned into geysers and combined.

"... And summon Water Dragon!" He declared.

The geysers formed a large serpentine-dragon made of water (ATK:2800/DEF:2600).

"And since the number of monsters on Bastion's side of the field has decreased, so does Infernal Incinerator's ATK points." Julie smirked.

Infernal Incinerator's ATK: 3000.

"It doesn't matter, my monster's ATK points are still higher than yours." Chazz smirked.

"Better double check your work." Bastion warned, closing his eyes...

Then he dramatically snapped them open and claimed:

"Because I've already done all the math!"

"Done all the math?" Crowler questioned.

"Does that mean that…?" Tami dared to ask.

Jaden confirmed Crowler's and Tami's suspicions.

"Bastion had this planned from the beginning." Louie gasped.

The Water Dragon created a large tidal wave that washed over Infernal Incinerator, taking away all of its power, leaving it with 0 ATK points.

"No, it's ATK points!" Chazz cried.

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability." Bastion explained.

"You see when he's out on the field, the attack points of fire attribute and pyro-type monsters automatically become 0." Tentomon explained for his partner.

"Now Water Dragon, attack! Tidal Blast!" Bastion commanded.

The dragon fired a high-powered blast of water that surged over Infernal Incinerator again this time destroying it and knocking Chazz from the stage and dousing the whole arena in water.

Chazz: 0

Bastion: 600 (Winner)

"A well-played Duel, Chazz." Bastion said when Chazz surfaced and the water started to recede.

"But not well enough." The British-accented Ra stated.

"Pure luck." Chazz retorted as he spat out some water.

"You drew a lucky card and stumbled into victory!" He stated.

"Perhaps, but I find that luck tends to favor the prepared. And I was prepared to defeat you with half a dozen other cards as well." Bastion said.

Chazz was about to open his mouth before Bastion continued.

"You can deny it all you want, just like how you denied throwing his Deck into the river." Tentomon stated, hovering at his partner's side.

"How can you even prove it was his cards that got thrown in the ocean, you stupid bug?" Chazz argued.

"Simple." Julie said, coming to their said and removing a wet card.

Immediately, everyone noticed that there were some math equations on the card's face.

"This card Labramon retrieved from the water is covered with a formula. A formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it but then the math would've been wrong and it's not." The Ra King explained.

He sighed.

"Chazz, you cheated, you lie, you stole, you lost." Julie said, solemnly.

"You deserve to be demoted." Labramon growled.

Chazz screamed in fury.

"This can't happen to me!" He exclaimed.

"Bastion Misawa." Crowler said, walking up to him.

"Congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue." He welcomed.

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler, but I'm afraid I cannot accept such an invitation at this time." Bastion politely declined.

"What? But why?" The cross-dresser asked.

"When I entered this Academy, I made a promise that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class." Bastion said, turning to the Slifers.

"Jaden, Jason and Louie, of all the new students, I think that number 1 student is 1 of you 3." He stated.

"Hey thanks, does that mean you want to settle this right here?" Jaden asked with Jason smiling.

"I mean, seeing you guys Duel really made me want to Get My Game On." Louie smirked.

Jason nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but not now." Tentomon excused his partner.

"Why not?" Guilmon asked.

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I Duel you guys, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're all good Duelists and I want to be ready." Bastion explained.

"Soon my Dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and equations and we will have our Duel. Just be prepared for it to turn out like that ball game… You know, the one where I struck Jaden out." He stated, smirking in triumphant.

"You just keep dreaming, Bastion. Baseball's a past time, but Duelling's our life! Until then, pal!" Jaden smirked.

Jason and Louie nodded too with a determined grin.

"Until then." Bastion promised.

Tami turned to Syrus, a silent conversation passing between them.

The little pinknette cleared her throat, gaining the group's attention.

"Me and Sy would like to say something." The Slifer Princess began, blushing.

"Go ahead, guys." Louie encouraged.

Tami and Syurs looked at each other and smiled sheepishly, blushing like mad.

"We… We're dating." Syrus admitted.

The girls squealed and hugged Tami in congratulation, while the Boys (minus Zane) all whistled and cheered for Syrus.

The Kaiser of the school only stared in shock at the revelation, but quickly shook it off and walked away with his partner.

End of Chapter 9 of Supreme King Jaden

1:** That was a reference to Chapter 2 and a LK joke.**

2: **I stole that quote from ShadyVox's Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged. **

OAN: **Three Duels in this chapter. One canon and two not.**

**Which Duel did you like more? For me, its Syrus vs. Ken. Syrus is gonna Duel again really soon and use Power Bond for the first time. He's one of my favorite Duelists in the series so I'm looking forward to more Duels with him.**

**Remember that story of Jaden and Jason getting lost in the woods. That might be important later.**

**The JadenxAlexis fluff is next so prepare for that. JasonxAsami will be the chapter after. And after that, its the famous fiancé Duel with a twist.**

**Remember to leave a review to let me know what you liked, loved, or hated and have a nice day.**

AN: **Wow! It's my birthday! I hope you liked this one, I worked really hard on it for your guys as my present to you for being such awesome fans.**

**I'm pretty much gonna not change anything about the dates, other than the occasional statement that Louie might've made.**

Next Time: Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 10: Christmas Time! Alexis and Jaden!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **I'm psyched people loved Syrus and Chumley's Duels last chapter. Like I mentioned before, just because this is essentially Jaden and Jason's story doesn't mean that other characters shouldn't get their time to shine. I know you guys are here for cannon characters ;)**

**Any who, this is a chapter especially for you JadenxAlexis fans. It's a little bit shorter than others, but it's a Christmas special chapter. Gotta develop relationships somehow, right?**

**And a quick heads up, Alexis is a bad-a** in this chapter :)**

**Also this is a little late because me, being the weirdo I am, was working on the 'Duel Off' and 'Fiancé Duel' chapters first. Yeah, it's gonna be very different from cannon I can promise that.**

**Enjoy!**

AN: **I so LOVED this chapter and I've been hyper for editing it for weeks! I'm so excited!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this, you crazy people of the internet.**

**Laters!**

Chapter 10-

Weeks had gone by, snow had fallen and now it was Christmas Eve.

The Slifer Dorm was covered with the white sheets of snow, almost as if nature wanted to decorate it for the holidays. The occupants of the Dorm were looking forward to a day in the snow and enjoying the days off of school while others were excited to go to the Christmas Festival that started at noon and lasted until the next night.

It was especially good for a certain set of twins, who each had a date with the girls that the entire male student population had voted the hottest girls in school…

And some of the female population agreed.

Louie was up already, holding a blow horn in her hands with a s***-eating smirk on her face as she hovered over Jaden and Jason, the later half dangling off of the bottom bunk. Syrus and Chumley were still sleeping, but they would be waking up in a very bad way.

The Digimon, as usual, were under the bottom bunk.

Placing her fingers over the button that would activate the horn, she grinned like an idiot as she let her fingers fall and-

HONCK!

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISMAS!" She shouted over the blasting of the horn.

Syrus and Chumley each jumped from their lying position, Syrus hitting his head on the bottom of Chumley's bunk while the older boy hit his head on the ceiling.

Jason had fallen off the bottom bunk and was scurrying around the floor while Jaden slammed his forehead on the higher bunk.

Guilmon jumped in surprise and banged his head while Betamon looked around in caution and confusion and Kyupimon flew straight to Syrus, hiding in his shirt.

"We're under attack!" Syrus yelled.

"Don't hurt me! Take Syrus first!" Chumley screamed.

Jason just sat against the wall and worked to get his heartbeat under control while Jaden rubbed his head.

Louie stopped the horn and let her's and Veemon's laughter be heard over Syrus and Chumley's loud breathing. The other 4 Slifers turned to her.

"Morning boys!" The duo greeted.

"What the hell, Louie?!" Syrus hollered as he climbed off his bunk to stare at the Gaia HERO Duellist in the face.

"Why'd you do that!?" Kyupimon growled, flying out of her partner's shirt.

"I was having the best dream ever about swimming in grilled cheese!" Chumley added, silently sobbing at being broken from his best dream in weeks.

Jason settled for a shaking middle finger in Louie's direction while Jaden pouted at her.

Louie shrugged.

"I sorta did this to the Yukis every year. Run over their house at an unbelievable time in the morning and blow the horn, chanting 'Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!' until someone opened the door and let me in." She answered like it was no big deal.

"You guys just happened to be in the room when it happened." Veemon stated.

"A little warning next time will be nice!" Syrus screamed, not at all feeling better after Louie's bad explanation.

"I had to get you guys up..." She smirked over to the fuming HERO Duellists and Roid Duellist.

"You've all gotta get ready for your dates." The raven-bluenette smirked.

"Wait, what?!" Syrus and Chumley yelled.

They turned to the now blushing Jason.

"You have a date too?!" Syrus gasped.

"With his secret love: Asami Elric." Louie teased.

"And I kinda have one too." Jaden admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his own blush starting to form.

He saw Jason glare at Louie and shake his lips like if he wanted to growl at her. He must've not appreciated her saying he loved Asami. Jaden guessed it was too soon to be sure of that.

"And who do you have a date with?!" Syrus questioned.

Jaden giggled and bounced on his heels like a little schoolgirl.

"Alexis..." He revealed, letting his excitement take hold over the upcoming day they had together.

"They're gonna be here soon, guys." Louie warned.

Alexis, Asami and Tami, who had been with Julie for the night to prepare for her first date since the blacknette said she was an expert at these things, were coming soon, which is why she blasted the horn.

She only did it to the Yukis on Christmas morning and any other chance she got to use it, she took.

Those had been some of her fondest memories.

"What?!" Syrus and Chumley gasped again.

"When did that happen?" Kyupimon asked.

"We kinda promised after we won our Tag-Duel against the Paradox Brothers that we would take them to that Festival today and if it today goes well, tomorrow." Jaden explained.

"You guys got dates with the two prettiest girls in school!" Chumley gasped.

His eyes widened in realization.

"That's why you have that book!" Syrus gasped.

The Slifer Captain gestured to the Dating for Dummies book that rested on the desk.

"Yep. We needed it to see what to do next since they said yes." Jaden shrugged, still kinda perplexed that Alexis even said yes to him.

He knew Asami would say yes to Jason when he made the offer.

She stared at Jason a little longer than others did and Jaden picked up on that.

"Lucky guys..." Chumley grumbled.

Jaden laughed.

"Don't be upset, Chum. You'll find a gal someday..." Louie reassured, her accent taking on a slight southern twang for a moment.

She then turned to Jason, Syrus and Jaden.

"You boys got..." The raven-bluenette checked her PDA, going back to her normal accent.

"20 minutes 'till they get here, so get yourselves freshen up and looking all pretty!" She joked, Jason rolling his eyes before moving up from his spot from the floor.

"Jason..." Jaden snickered.

The mute looked to his brother.

"There's snow all over the ground, that's some hard s***." The two-toned brunette snickered.

Syrus and Chumley stared confused when Jason smacked Jaden's head after he finished talking.

"Also…" Louie trailed off.

Jason smacked his own head when she kept talking.

"Screw your ears, get me something for my foot!" The raven-bluenette quoted.

Jason picked up one of his shoes and threw it to her, the younger girl laughing and turning to explain to the confused duo.

"When me, Jaden and Jason got lost in the woods, we had to shovel snow away for hours to keep walking and when we found an abandoned truck to catch our breath in, Jay was complaining about how his ears might be falling off from being so cold. And Jason there told him in some very angry gestures..." Louie trailed.

She cleared her throat as she grabbed a clean T-shirt for her big brother dear: Jaden.

She put on a glare as she sat on the chair and grabbed her foot.

"F*** your ears! Get me something for my foot!" She quoted in a surprisingly very masculine voice.

Syrus, Kyupimon and Chumley laughed.

"Oh yeah! Jaden said Jason lost his shoe!" Syrus remembered as Jason flipped him off too.

"Don't lose a shoe in the snow this time." Jaden teased.

Jason grabbed his first shoe again and chucked it at him, making some angry gestures with his hands.

"He said if he ever finds his voice, the first thing he's gonna do is curse me out." Jaden translated, still smirking.

Jason nodded his head slowly with an annoyed look on his face.

"Calm down and focus on your date with Asami. You never know, you might get to share your first kiss with her." Louie winked.

Jason starting to raise a fist before he suddenly stopped and started to move faster to get his clothes.

"We know exactly how to push his buttons..." Jaden grinned.

"I'd be scared if you didn't, brother dear." Louie smirked.

* * *

Jaden, Guilmon, Jason, Betamon, Louie, Veemon, Syrus and Kyupimon were now sitting on the railing outside their room, Jaden keeping an eye out for their dates since he had the better vision out of the group.

Louie was wearing a long, slightly feminine, red coat, a camera around her neck, black gloves, black jeans and red combat boots for walking in the snow. She also had a red Santa hat with a white fur ball on the back, bouncing and a Winged Kuriboh clip to keep her bangs out of her face.

Syrus was wearing a yellow jacket that ended at his waist, lightly tanned jeans, yellow boats, a pair of tanned gloves and a yellow Santa hat, similar to Louie's.

Both twins were wearing jackets, Jaden's black and Jason's blue with both wearing red Santa hats, the fur ball on the back bouncing around from the wind. Their Slifer uniforms were still on underneath. They each wore snow jeans and snow boots to help with the walking they'll be doing...

Which Jaden was kinda peeved about since he really wanted to see Jason tumble down a hill and lose his shoe again.

It was really mean, but that was the funniest thing he ever saw. A mute falling down a hill and wanting to curse but couldn't, looking like a p***** off man constipating with his angry squinted face and a shoe missing.

Anyone would wanna see that again.

He chuckled as he grabbed his stomach, feeling nervous about having his first date. He might've been the Supreme King in a past life, but he was still a nervous teen who never took a girl out before.

"_Is it wrong I'm enjoying this? The Supreme King, the ruler of Gentle Darkness having butterflies in his stomach over a date._" Yubel asked with a smirk as she hovered in the space between Jaden and Jason.

Jason turned and smirked before he shook his head.

"_Very funny. At least I don't look ready to pass out like Jason there._" Jaden laughed unamusing through their mind link.

They had to keep in mind that Syrus was there and he couldn't know anything yet.

Jason's face was red and he nervously brushed off the flakes of snow that touched his coat.

"_He's nervous too. His self-confidence is as low as Rioichi's sense of humour..._" Sly said as he appeared on the rail, performing Tennessee's famous Rail Walk technique.

"_I heard that._" The ninja raccoon appeared for a second to say that before he disappeared back to Jason's Deck box strapped behind him.

Louie smiled like a proud mother.

"_Anyway, he really likes Asami..._" Sly continued.

He turned to Jaden with a smirk.

"_Did you know he dreams about her?_" The raccoon thief stated.

Louie gasped in pure surprise.

"What?" Syrus asked.

Jason's eyes widened before he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it to Sly.

Jason must've forgotten that Sly was a spirit since the snow went right through him.

Sly laughed.

"_Try again._" He challenged.

"No way!" Jaden laughed.

"_He does?!_" Yubel gasped.

Sly nodded as Jason lowered his head to block off the conversation happening next to him while Syrus looked at them all in confusion.

"_His hand twitched a few times and he was smiling like Murray at a buffet table. I don't understand sign language so I had Bentley translate for me..._" He got his chuckles under control before he continued.

"_He basically said her name over and over in sign language in his sleep._" Sly smirked.

"Jeez dude, you got it bad for her..." Jaden grinned.

"What's going on, guys?" Syrus asked, looking on in complete confusion.

"Oh, a little raccoon just told us that Jasonmon has dreams about Asamimon." Guilmon giggled.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. He started with the sign language again.

"Yes Jason, Asami is a very pretty girl and you have the hots for her. We kinda already knew that." Jaden smirked.

Jason frowned, getting annoyed since he didn't have anyway of teasing Jaden back.

His eyes turned to Louie, who smirked as she silently reminded him something.

Chocolate-brown eyes brightening, he smirked before he got off the railing and disappeared into their room. He re-emerged a few seconds later with a folded piece of paper in his glove covered hand.

Jaden's eyes widened.

"How did you find that?!" He gasped.

Jason smirked as he opened it and revealed the contents:

Jaden had an entire list of catch phrases he wrote down to try on Alexis.

"Jason!" He yelled before he took off of the bench and was about to start chasing his twin before Louie's coughing got their attention.

"They're here..." She stated.

Yubel pointed out the approaching 6 figures.

Jason took mercy on him and handed Jaden his list, the former Supreme King giving a pout as he pocketed it, not having time to throw it away and not cause suspicion.

"I hope you lose both shoes this time." He growled to his twin, who smiled innocently and waved him off.

"Wow. I'm so nervous." Syrus stammered.

Louie placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him, leaning a bit.

"Don't you worry, Sy. Tami's crazy about you and she was super excited when she left last night with Julie. But she was definitely nervous." She reassured him.

They walked down the steps of the Dorm, making it to the bottom as Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami, Elecmon, Tami and Cutemon made it to the Dorm.

Both Obelisk girls were wearing blue coats, but different coloured hats, Alexis having blue and Asami having purple. Instead of the usual skirts, they were now wearing blue pants. Each girl had white gloves and a scarf covering them from the cold.

Tami was in a long and feminine yellow jacket that matched Syrus's perfectly, a tanned scarf, matching set of gloves, tanned jeans and yellow heal boats. Her head was decorated with the same hat as Syrus' and there was a blue bow around her neck with a gold bell.

Alexis smiled at the J-Twins.

"Hey guys. All bundled up?" She teased as she looked over Jaden and Jason's attire.

Jaden gave his usual grin.

"You know it!" He smirked.

He nudged Jason on the shoulder when the boy just stared into space.

The mute boy blushed before he gave a small smile to the already smiling Asami.

Louie sighed playfully before she turned to the pink haired Obelisk.

"He thinks you look pretty." The raven-bluenette translated.

Jason turned shocked and angry at his 'sister's' out of the blue translation...

Even if he did think it was true and that she looked great in her winter clothes.

Asami's smile expanded.

"Aww, thank you Jason. You look handsome yourself." She complimented.

Jason might've blushed had his cheeks not have been freezing already.

Jaden turned to Alexis.

"You look great too, Lex." He answered truthfully, giving a cheesy smile at how pretty he thought she looked.

Like Jason, Alexis might've blushed if her cheeks weren't already red from the cold.

"Thanks Jaden, you don't look bad yourself..." The blonde smiled.

Jaden's grin expanded as he succeeded in keeping his face from turning red.

"Hi Syrus." Tami smiled, waving her hand shyly.

"Hey Tami. You look great." Syrus commented, looking her up and down, feeling his cheeks burn slightly.

Unlike the others, Syrus and Tami's checks were as white as the snow around them so they could blush, easily.

"Are we triple dating or are we going our separate ways?" Jaden asked his 5 companions.

"Actually..." Asami started as she grabbed Jason's glove covered hand and leaned into him.

The mute standing surprised in his spot on the snow covered ground.

"I think it would be nice if we went our separate ways for the day and then meet up tonight for the dance." The pinknette Obelisk suggested.

"I think it'd be best." Tami agreed, nodding at her sister.

At the mention of a dance, Jaden snickered when Jason's face turned into a hilarious mix of fear and shock.

Oh this was gonna be hilarious.

He couldn't wait for tonight now. Even if he was a bad dancer in his own regard, Jason was downright scared of dancing in front of and with people due to his low self-confidence. And by the look on Asami's face, she wanted one with him.

"Sounds fine to me." Alexis nodded.

Jaden gave his own nod of agreement that Jason silently begged him not to do and to help him get out of having to dance.

"Oh man. It feels like only yesterday we were those 3 little kids at this big boring party. And now look at you, I'm the one sending you off on your first dates." Louie stated, a proud tear in her eye.

She quickly whipped it away and gave each individual person a hug.

"I'll look after the Digimon while you kids have fun." Louie smiled, playing mother at the time.

"Mom." Jaden complained.

Everyone giggled and laughed a little at the joke.

"Just have fun and be yourselves everyone. Later, angels." The Slifer Warrior smiled and took the Digimon back to her Dorm room.

"Don't lose your shoes!" Jaden called out to his now fuming brother as he quickly led Alexis away to get out of Jason's line of fire.

Alexis laughed.

"You're gonna tell me that story." She said, her curiosity starting to reach an annoying level where if she didn't hear this story soon, she might start spazzing out.

Jaden nodded with his devious smirk that he always seemed to have when he told this story.

"Let me start from the beginning... When Jason missed a tennis ball..."

* * *

"He lost his shoe?" Alexis giggled as Jaden wrapped up the part about Jason tumbling down the hill and his shoe coming off during the fall.

Jaden nodded as they walked to the Main Academy building, Alexis telling him that there were some activities that they could do there instead of just staying outside in the snow. That was a good thing too as Jaden had an unspoken low tolerance of snow after nearly freezing to death in the cold with Jason and Louie.

"_If he knew that, he would never let you live it down._" Yubel commented as she appeared behind him.

Without turning his head, Jaden nodded.

"_Which is why he'll never know..._" The Slifer King silently told his guardian.

He didn't have to give Yubel the pointed look to let her know to keep this between them. Yubel chuckled before she disappeared back into his Deck.

Jaden turned his attention back to his date for the day.

"Oh yeah and let me tell you, you haven't seen funny until you're stuck in the woods with someone missing a shoe." He stated.

"I kinda wish I could see what happened..." Alexis laughed again.

"It's comedy gold." Jaden nodded.

"Enough picking on your brother." Alexis wiped off some snow from her hat.

"What else you got to tell me about yourself?" She asked.

"How about I hear some interesting stories from the life of Alexis Rhodes?" He smirked.

She shook her head with a smalls smile.

"That one story you told me is more interesting than anything that's happened in my life." She shrugged.

"Can't all have adventures lost in the woods like you, can we?" The blonde teased.

"No, but there has to be something interesting that's happened in your life. You can't tell me that after 15 years of being on Earth that you haven't experienced anything bizarre or intriguing in your life." Jaden chuckled.

Alexis shook her head with that smile that Jaden felt was just perfect on her face.

"It'll just bore you... And I don't feel like boring my first date to sleep." The Obelisk Queen chuckled.

Jaden's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?! I'm your first date?!" He gasped.

Alexis stared at him confused before she slowly nodded her head.

"B-but you're very pretty and cool! How can I be your first date?" Jaden asked in shock.

Alexis blushed at the compliment before she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just haven't been focusing on finding somebody. Plus, any guy that asked me out was either a real jerk or only wanted to get in my pants." She growled.

"That sucks. Well, I'm honored to be your first date." He answered honestly.

Alexis blushed.

"And those guys are idiots for not seeing you for you, which is what really matters." He grinned.

"And I like who Alexis Rhodes is." The two-toned brunette smiled.

Alexis smiled before she glanced off to the side.

"Would you excuse me a second?" She asked.

Jaden missed the strange look on her face as he nodded and let her walk over to the bushes and knelled down.

Turning his head over for a second, he was met with a snowball to the side of his head.

He turned shocked at Alexis balling up another one.

"What was that about?" He asked as he wiped the snow off of his face.

"Because you fell for it?" She shrugged.

She smiled innocently enough to not make Jaden that annoyed with being fooled. Jaden made a move to scoop up some snow before Alexis held up another ball of snow.

"Don't think about it Jaden." She warned the Slifer.

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up in surrender.

"I won't do anything..." The Slifer King smiled.

He gasped when she still threw it at him.

"I didn't move!" He complained.

"Don't you know the first rule of war is to never trust the enemy?" Alexis smirked.

Jaden grew his own smirk.

"That's it!" He said as he dove down to the snow and scooped up a bunch of snow in his arms.

"Take this!" He threw the chunks of snow in her direction.

Alexis took some to the chest and others to the legs. She only gave him a devious smirk after he ran out of snow.

"Okay, I kinda deserved that..." She shrugged before she grabbed onto his hand.

"Let's keep going. I'm starting to get chills from the snow." The blonde smiled.

Jaden, smiling at the feel of her gloved hand in his, dropped his idea of throwing more snow at her and instead led her to the close Academy building.

Unknown to either, Veemon was stalking them, since Louie was getting something very special ready for them all in the Slifer Dorm and he'd been kicked out.

Jaden and Alexis made it to the Academy building and headed straight for the gym, the festival being moved there as no one wanted to stay outside for hours in the freezing cold.

All the people that stayed behind for the holidays were currently having a good time.

The place was covered in decorations such as paper snowflakes, lining up some walls, Christmas trees, Christmas music playing in the background and even some of the faculty was dressed like the elves or some festive Christmas colored clothes like Santa hats and suits.

There a lot of activities to do such as making gingerbread people and buildings, decorating cards and creating some ornaments.

There were even carnival like games where you could also win prizes, stands that sold Christmas cookies and a small Dueling corner.

"Wow." Jaden whistled, impressed by the setup as he took his hat off.

Alexis nodded in agreement as she took her hat off as well, her long blonde hair free from its confinement of the blue head-wear.

"Yeah I agree..." She said.

"Kinda sucks that Jason and Asami and Syrus and Tami aren't here right now... They're missing out." The blonde sighed.

"They'll be here later." Jaden reminded.

"For the meantime, let's enjoy ourselves." He said.

He easily caught some of the glances that they were receiving by some of the students. Jaden had a pretty good idea on what they were thinking. The Queen of Obelisk Blue hanging out with a Slifer Red? It really would seem weird, especially to those that were so gunhoe about the Dorm ranks.

Whatever, Jaden didn't care. He was just here to have fun with Alexis.

They stepped over to the card table, each making one for their families. Jaden was making one for Jason while Alexis was making one for her parents.

"Hey Lex?" Jaden turned to her with a smirk.

The caramel-eyed girl turned her head over to him.

"Should I draw a picture of Jason and Asami kissing in the card?" He asked, snickering.

"You're so mean to him." She shook her head with a smile…

But didn't tell him to not do it, Jaden taking that as a green light to go through with it.

"Nah, I love him too much." Jaden said as he continued to draw on the card he was looking forward to giving Jason later.

Jaden's memory of Jason giving him the pick up lines surfaced back, making his resolve to give him the card increase.

He was tempted to giving it a try. He browsed the internet on his PDA for a few hours to try and find some of the best things to say to get a girl to like you.

He really liked Alexis, but didn't think he was on her radar.

He could say that he was a King in his past life, but he wasn't sure if she would either believe him or just not really care. Alexis didn't look like the kinda girl that cared about royalty. Guess there was only one thing to do:

Be as vague as possible and ask if she liked catch phrases...

And Jason was gonna help him.

He pretended to check his PDA.

"Alexis..." Jaden called.

The Obelisk turned back to him.

"Jason wants to try some catch phrases on Asami and asked me to ask you what kind you would like a guy to tell you..." The Slifer King lied.

If Jason knew what he was doing, he would kill him for lying about him. So would Louie.

Alexis shrugged.

"I hate catchphrases." She stated simply.

"They're really stupid. I mean, why would you say I'm running through your mind or something stupid like that?" The blonde slightly vented.

Jaden was glad he didn't embarrass himself by using the catchphrases. That would've ruined the whole day between them.

"I'm not sure if Asami likes them. Tell Jason I'm sorry." The Obelisk Queen apologized.

"Will do." Jaden said.

He could hear Yubel laughing at him at his misfortune and failure of the catchphrases. He grumbled to himself.

"_Stop laughing!_" He mentally shouted.

"_Not my fault... What's funny is funny..._" She defended.

"_You're really making me mad._" The Slifer King warned.

"_Sorry your Highness._" She smirked when his eye twitched.

He hated being called that. He wanted to be Jaden Yuki first and The Supreme King second. He would fulfill his mission within time but until then, he wanted nothing to do with his King life.

Before Jaden could make the argument, he and Alexis were approached by an Obelisk Blue guy. He had jet black hair spiked up in the front with a Santa hat on his head and the Obelisk uniform.

He got their attention with a clear of the throat.

"Alexis..." He greeted and gave a lustful smirk at her.

"Victor..." She said back in an annoyed tone.

Jaden looked back and forth between the two, clearly and quickly getting the message. This was an example of the guys that Alexis hated. The kind that wanted to get in her pants.

Victor kept that smirk on his face as he gave a pointed look to Jaden.

"Why don't you ditch the Slifer and come have some fun with me?" He asked in that elitist tone that would make Chazz proud.

The other snobby Obelisk seemed to have disappeared after his Duel with Bastion. Jaden shrugged when Alexis told him.

After those remarks to Jason and Louie, he really didn't care what happened to Chazz.

Alexis glared at him.

"He's my friend and you will not talk bad about him!" The blonde stated.

She stood up from her chair in a quick and angered motion, causing Jaden to edge his own chair back at the aura she displayed.

"Come on, Alexis." Victor continued.

"A Slifer is just gonna drag you down." He stated.

"He defeated Chazz, held his own and came close to defeating Zane and won with his brother, another Slifer, in the elimination Tag-Duel against the best tag team Duelists in the world!" Alexis continued to glare.

"He might be in the lowest Dorm, but he is one of the best Duelists I've seen." She stated.

Jaden blushed at the praise.

"Thanks a bunch, Lex." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

Victor glared at him.

"Don't call her that!" He growled.

Jaden gave a challenging smirk.

"Or what?" He egged on.

"Or I'll take you down!" Victor hissed.

"To the beach? Sorry, don't swing that way." Jaden shrugged.

The spectators of the little show all laughed at Jaden's remark, Veemon nearly blowing his cover, while Victor growled.

"You're not a dog, so you don't have to growl..." Jaden stated.

Alexis finally jumped in.

"How about this?" She pointed to the Duel corner.

"You and I Duel and if you win, I'll go with you..." The blonde suggested.

Alexis gave a knowing wink to Jaden, the Slifer grinning in response.

Victor, oblivious to the look they shared, grinned.

"It's a deal!" He agreed.

He started to the Dueling corner as did the others that wanted to see this Duel.

Jaden turned to Alexis.

"How fast are you gonna win?" He asked.

Alexis shrugged with a smirk.

"I'll tell you when I get my opening hand." She promised.

She grabbed one of the disks sitting on a table and stood a good distance from Victor.

"I'll make sure to give you a good time when I win." He said as he slipped in his Deck into his disk.

"We'll see about that." Alexis stated as she slipped her Deck into her disk.

"Duel!"

Alexis: 4000

Victor: 4000

"Ladies first!" Victor smiled.

"It's okay, you can go first." Alexis politely told him.

Shock was written on the spectators' faces.

The blonde shared a look with Jaden and only said a single number:

"One."

Jaden's eyes widened.

"_An OTK?!_" He nearly yelled.

"_You really found a winner._" Yubel teased again as she reappeared behind Jaden.

"_What is it with you today Yubel?_" He whined.

He really was curious as to know why one of his best friend's was treating him like this.

Yubel smirked as she vanished back into his Deck, causing Jaden to slowly nod.

"_Oh it's on!_" He declared before turning back to see Alexis beat Victor.

Victor grinned at Alexis.

"That's kind of ya." He stated as he drew.

"I'll summon Cave Dragon in ATK mode!" The Obelisk declared.

A large green dragon with a large horn appeared triumphantly (ATK:2000/DEF:100).

"And I'll call it a turn." Victor smirked.

Alexis sighed.

"Well... Looks like I won..." She stated as she drew her next card, ignoring the mumbling and chatter among the spectators.

"I'll start with Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She picked up her new cards.

"Then I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to form my Cyber Blader!" The Obelisk Queen declared.

Her two monsters from the Tag-Duel between her, Asami, Jaden and Jason appeared briefly before they fused to create the new monster (ATK:2100/DEF:800).

Alexis held up two more cards, bringing her hand to two.

"Then I'll equip her with my Big Bang Shot and play Block Attack to change your dragon into defense!" She exclaimed.

The Cave Dragon took a kneel as Cyber Blader's right arm was outfitted with a red glow.

Cyber Blader's ATK: 2500.

She smirked.

"Attack..." She command as the Cyber Blader charged forward and sliced apart the Cave Dragon and a large chunk of Victor's points.

Alexis: 4000

Victor: 1600

He stayed standing from the blow.

"That was impressive. But this Duel isn't over yet!" he smirked.

"Yeah it is." Alexis held up one of her last two cards...

De-Fusion.

Everyone gasped at the spell she played.

"Now I split Cyber Blader apart and into the two monsters used to make her!" The Obelisk Queen declared.

Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber appeared back on the field (ATK:1400/DEF:1500), (ATK:1200/DEF:1600).

"Girls, finish him off." Alexis smiled.

Both monsters charged forward and each gave Victor a good kick in the chest, knocking him and his life points down.

Alexis: 4000 (Winner)

Victor: 0

Alexis smiled.

"Now don't bother me or my friend again..." She stepped down and grabbed Jaden's hand, leading him away from the stunned and silenced crowd.

"Let's go have some more fun." The blonde suggested.

The next few hours or so composed of Jaden and Alexis taking part in many activities.

These included making a key-chain ornament for the other, Jaden making her an Inferno Wing and Alexis making him a Cyber Blader, Jaden showing his strength in a Tower of Power game where he hit a head of an Ojama Yellow with a mallet to win Alexis a stuffed bear. And Alexis making them both gingerbread cookies to eat.

They were having fun and in just a few short minutes, the Christmas dancing would begin.

End of Chapter 10 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Yeah, kinda of a mean cliffhanger there for ya. But we'll resume Jaden and Alexis' date next chapter where Jaden has to grow a pair and slow dance with her.**

**Not the longest chapter but I hoped you guys still liked.**

**Alexis proved why she's the best Obelisk female Duelist in this chapter.**

**We're catching up to Jason and Asami next time and see what they were doing first before the Yukis have to slow dance...**

**There may even be some missile toe action in there for one or both of the couplings ;)**

**Again, this was a little late because of me kinda skipping ahead out of anticipation and starting the Duel Off and Fiancé Duel chapters. Much different from cannon and that's all I'm gonna say.**

**And someone asked me if Jaden will use Yubel and her 3 forms in a Duel. Yes. At the Duel Off he'll use her. And this same person asked if the Duel with Yugi will happen. Again, yes with a twist. Can't spoil anything.**

**And people keep asking who the Season 3 villain will be since Yubel's with Jaden already. **

**Like I mentioned before, Season 2 is Jaden vs. The Light of Destruction and I can't spoil the main story of Season 3 since the villain isn't even introduced yet. Well... He kinda already is here but that's all I'm saying.**

AN: **I loved writing this and getting it done in one day for once! I hope you like it! I'll be horse ridding in a few moments.**

**Or maybe not since it's poring outside, my birthday and I'm just too lazy to go and get soaked on my birthday while on horse-back.**

**You'll just have to wait and find out.**

Next Time: Chapter 11


	11. Chapter 11

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 11: Christmas Time! Asami and Jason!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Time to check in on Jason and Asami so we can move back on track to the main story and get to the good parts. I can't tell you how excited I am for The Shadow Riders to come.**

**And when Jason's 'talking' in this chapter, he's speaking in sign language. Wanted to make that clear here so people aren't going, "Jason can talk now!"**

**I'm also glad that people loved Alexis' little bad-a** moment that she got in the last chapter. I just threw it in there on a whim and I'm glad I did.**

**This is also the first chapter where there's no Dueling! Shocking right?! But we get that mistletoe action in the end of the chapter, so one or both of the couplings is gonna make kissy kissy ;)**

**Enjoy**

AN:** I'd be lying if I said I liked writing Alexis and Jaden more then this chapter, so, let's just get on with it!**

Chapter 11-

"Don't lose your shoes!" Jaden called out to his now fuming brother as he quickly led Alexis away to get out of Jason's line of fire.

Jason waved a fist at him, hating how he kept reminding him of the shoe incident every year around this time. It was not funny. He almost lost a foot from the ammonia he suffered from having to walk barefoot in the snow for hours.

He felt his fist get pulled down, quickly glancing away from the retreating Jaden to see that Asami was holding onto his balled up fist. His anger to his brother died down as his crush held onto his hand, opening his fist back up and clasping her hand into his own. He blushed.

She smiled at him.

"Don't mind him. He's just teasing you." The pinknette assured.

Jason gave one last annoyed look in the direction Jaden fled and turned back to her.

"Until tonight, it's just you, me and a day of fun!" The Obelisk Princess cheered.

She started pulling him off in a direction away from the Slifer Dorm and towards a giant cluster of snow that was by the rocky area near the water.

She unclasped his hand, Jason a little sad at not being able to hold it anymore.

"We're gonna start by building a snowman!" She seemed enthusiastic about it, so he smiled at her.

He loved her smile and seeing her happy.

He really liked her...

But knew he had no chance.

He thought at first that he might've, but was coldly reminded that he didn't every time he had to look at Louie with her bandages gone. Behind her bandages was her true face and it was not a pleasant sight to behold. She told him she still got a little nauseous every time and she's been staring at it for 5 years.

Once Asami looked at it, he was positive their friendship was over...

Because he knew no force on Earth would keep him away from Louie after she saved his life and who'd wanna be friends with the guy who did that to her?

He was jerked back to reality when she rolled some snow over to him.

"You okay?" She asked concerned.

Jason smiled and made some hand gestures.

"_I'm fine..."_

She looked at him skeptically.

"You sure?" Asami asked.

Jason gave another small smile before she shrugged.

"Okay... Let's get to it in making the ultimate snowman!" She grinned ear-to-ear, causing Jason to observe the scene with happiness.

"_She's like a little kid._" He thought.

He helped her roll the ball of snow until it got to be as big as they were willing to make it. They started rolling another one when Jason smiled sadly at her when she smiled at him.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to cry so much right now. He was gonna miss her so much when Louie's bandages finally fell and they all realized what he had done to her. It was, almost, like she had cancer because he gave it to her. She didn't give herself that long. Asami, Elecmon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon, Chumley, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie, Labramon...

He was gonna miss them all when they saw what he had done to her.

The brunette felt his eyes tear up, grateful that the pinknette was too busy putting the second ball of snow on top of the other to notice him wipe his eyes. He was also happy he didn't have a voice to let her hear him sniff his tears away.

Maybe that was another reason why he was scared and sure he had no chance.

He didn't see a reason to try since he'll be dead to them soon anyway. He hated thinking these thoughts when he was supposed to be enjoying his time with her, but he couldn't help it. Any person in his predicament would be thinking about this nonstop…

Especially when they knew they were falling in love with one of the people that would hate him.

"Jason."

Asami stopped working on the snowman as she stared at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

The concerned look on her face made Jason feel a little warm inside that she cared about him enough to feel that way. She walked up to him, caressing his cheek with her finger.

"You seem a little out of it today." The pinknette commented.

Jason knew he had to give some kind of explanation or she was gonna worry and worry about him all day. He didn't want to make her feel that way. Smiling and blushing at the feeling of her finger on his cheek, he quickly thought of a cover story.

"_It just surprises me that you, a very pretty and smart girl, is spending the day with someone like me."_

He did his usual hand gestures to communicate with her.

"_I guess I'm just waiting to wake up from this dream."_

He felt like giving himself a pat on the back for his lying. Since he couldn't talk, he didn't have to worry about stuttering or saying the wrong thing to arouse suspicion from her. All he had to do was keep a good poker face, which he was good at from copying Louie, who he have overheard about her secret of slowly shutting down while talking to a Garurumon with her Digivice.

He knew she kept it hidden because she didn't want others to know and worry.

He also knew she didn't want the pity s*** she knew she'd get.

Asami gave him a slightly disappointed look, not even blushing at the comment of her being very pretty in his eyes.

"Why do you look down on yourself?" She asked.

He turned surprised and just shrugged a response.

"You're a very awesome guy. One of the best I know." The pinknette commented.

Jason shrugged, not feeling awesome with only having a best friend who was missing half her face because of him and him being voiceless.

Asami smirked.

"You think this is a dream?" She asked.

Jason slowly gave a nod as he felt apprehension about the smirk she had on her face.

"Well it's not. I'm really here with you and I don't want to be anywhere else." She answered honestly, giving him a tight hug that he hesitantly returned to her for a few seconds before they pulled back.

Jason gave a baffled expression before he looked down to his shoes.

"_Sorry... It's just ever since I nearly got shot and my best friend got in the way, I haven't had any friends but Jaden, Louie and my cards. No one bothered with me and I guess I just got used to being with my siblings only after the accident."_

Asami stared sad at her friend, getting a understanding on why he felt like that.

She could speak for herself and say that she didn't care about Louie having to cover her face from the accident. But the majority of people treated him bad before and damaged him greatly, to the point where he felt like he wasn't worth much.

She smiled as she put their foreheads together, illuminating blushes from the both of them.

"You gotta get more confident, Jason." Asami smiled.

He gazed into her emerald eyes as he nodded. He wanted to be more confident, but he just couldn't do it.

She grinned at him.

"I'll help you if you want me to." She offered.

Jason thought about it and eventually came to the conclusion that he could use a little help with his confidence issue.

Jaden, Betamon and Louie were always on his case and it was easy for Jason to say no to them after all the c*** Jaden's gotten them into over the years and the one or two things Louie got them stuck in.

He scowled mentally at the reminder of Domino Barrens.

But he couldn't say no to Asami. He just couldn't shake his head and make her sad. He wanted to see her happy and him agreeing to her offer would do that.

He nodded, Asami beaming at his response, hugging and kissing him on his forehead in a quick motion.

"Okay! Let's start after we build our ultimate snowman!" The Obelisk Princess cheered.

The Slifer Prince laughed and helped her resume the build of their ultimate snowman.

After a few hours of stacking snowball after snowball, whether it was for the snowman or to occasionally throw at each other and taking breaks to make snow angels, the two completed their snowman.

It was bigger than both of them with arms, a nose, a face and even a hat made out of snow.

Jason kinda developed good crafting skills after making many things of snow to throw at Jaden. He shook his head as he thought that everything he did could be traced back to that day in the woods.

He shook off those thoughts of the woods and focused on Asami, sharing a smile with her again as they marveled at their snowman.

He really couldn't get over how much his heartbeat sped up when he was around her. He couldn't see anything wrong with her, unless she was hiding stuff from him like he was from her. He didn't want to think about that.

He placed his finger on the snowman and carefully traced a 'J' into the snowman.

Asami noticed this and followed his lead, tracing an 'A' next to his before she put a '+' in between them and drew a small heart around them.

Jason blushed before he felt Asami hug him from behind.

"One of my best friends." She whispered into his ear.

Jason smiled as he placed a hand on top of her folded ones that were placed around his chest, finding it to feel just right and...

Familiar?

Was he losing his mind, or just really that happy?

"Jason..." Asami murmured.

He squeezed to let her know that he was listening.

"Did I ever tell you that I used to not be self-confident myself?" The pinknette asked.

Jason shook his head no, surprised at what he was hearing.

"I was always a little slower in learning than other kids and I always felt bad about it. When I was younger, I was always alone. No one wanted to be friends with the dumb girl in class." The Obelisk Princess explained.

Jason didn't know why she was telling him this, but he knew that it was taking her a lot of courage to do so. He was here for her.

"I never thought I was gonna make a friend... But then one day that changed when a new girl joined my 3rd grade class..." She smiled into his neck.

"Wanna guess who it was?" Asami challenged.

Jason smiled.

"_Alexis?"_

"Yep. It was Alexis. She came and talked to me when others wouldn't and finally gave me friendship. She's been my best friend ever since. She helped me with tutoring, she taught me how to play Duel Monsters and she even helped me make other friends." She explained.

She let go so Jason can turn back around and look at her.

"I thank her every day for being there for me and helping me find who I really am and I wanna help you like she did me." She smiled at him.

"The point of the story is that you can change into what you want, despite what kind of problems you might have. If I can get over my learning disability, then you can learn to gain some self-confidence." The Obelisk Princess encouraged.

Jason surprised both of them when he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"_I don't care that you have a learning disability."_

He confessed, feeling he owed her for accepting him. Her disability made him appreciate her more. She understood him and his pain. It made her more special in his eyes.

Unknown to them, Elecmon and Betamon were tearing up as they watched the scene as if it were a soup opera.

Asami smiled back.

"And I don't care that you're mute and Louie has to wear bandages." She said in return.

They stared at each other, both feeling an urge to close the distance between them and hold on tight. Asami was already leaning halfway with her eyes shut, but Jason was too scared to move.

He's never kissed a girl before.

Sure, he had given Louie and Sky brotherly kisses on their foreheads and checks, or gotten some from them, but this was all new territory to him. Almost every day he discovered new territory of friendship whether it was with his roommates or the girl in front of him, but this took the cake.

Asami opened her eyes back up to look at his scared ones.

"It's okay. You can kiss me." She spoke softly.

"I want you to be my first kiss. I don't want it to be with anyone else." She confessed, much to Jason's surprise.

After hearing that, coupled with her saying she would help him get more confidence, Jason broke all restraints and closed the distance, capturing Asami's lips with his own in a light kiss.

Jason could hear his Duel Spirits cheer, holler and whistle at the action.

He even heard bragging from Sly and Tennessee about winning a bet, but effectively shut them out and concentrated on his first kiss.

Even if Asami's lips were cold from the snow, he felt nothing but warmth on the inside. He didn't even register how sad he was before about his 'sister's' upcoming death that would be his fault. If anything, he was happy that he got his first kiss, before Louie went, with the girl that was stealing his heart more and more with every second he spent with her.

Asami felt like she was flying.

Jason was making her feel like she was on Cloud Nine right now. She never imagined her first kiss to be this good.

Even if they were just having a small and light kiss, it was the greatest thing she's ever felt in her life. Nothing came close to this, except for maybe when she realized that she fell for Jason after he saved her from Anarchy, but this would always be one of the greatest moments in her life. Kissing the boy that she was falling for every day she saw him.

They pulled back five seconds later, staring at the other in a warm and happy exchange of glances.

Asami smiled at him.

"Thank you for being my first kiss." She thanked.

Jason smiled back.

"_Thank you for being mine."_

Now begged the question of what did they do with their friendship now that they kissed.

Did they just keep going like before, or did they take the next step?

None of them asked the question, just sharing another 3 second kiss before they looked to the snowman they built.

Jason was fine with that. He was sure he would screw something up and push her away if he asked the question. He always somehow ruined everything good for himself in someway, or at least he convinced himself that. Plus, she could do way better than him. He didn't want to limit her when she can be so much more.

Maybe when he got a little more confident, he'll ask her. But until then, they would be friends.

But now he learned something other than things can get better for you someday if you kept at it. After sharing a kiss with the girl he liked, he now knew that he didn't just have a crush on her anymore.

He was falling in love with her...

And that kind of scared him.

"Jason..." Asami leaned into him as they stared at the ultimate snowman.

"I hope you're not weirded out now that we kissed." She prayed.

She wanted to ask him to be her boyfriend, but knew that Jason might say no. His confidence in himself was so low that Asami was sure that he didn't feel worthy of her or something. She knew because she felt that way with Alexis almost all the time about their friendship. Once she got his confidence up, she was gonna snatch him up right then and there.

Jason shook his head.

"_No. I really liked it."_

"I did too..." Asami held his hand.

"Any time you need or want one, you can come to me. I'll never say no." She smiled.

Jason smiled back.

"_Same here."_

He felt pride at his personal victory of already getting more confident. He knew that yesterday, he would've never been able to work up the courage to kiss her. Maybe that day of him getting the confidence to ask her out was closer than he thought.

Asami checked her PDA.

"The dance is gonna start soon... You still wanna go?" She asked.

Jason almost jumped in shock at being reminded of the monstrosity of dancing, but knew that it was fine. He knew Asami wouldn't laugh at his dancing skills. He trusted her, which was a first from him in years. Besides Jaden, his roommates, Alexis, Bastion, Asami and their Digimon were the only people he knew he could depend on.

He nodded, making her grin and start leading him to the gym where everything was being held, both replaying the magic of their kiss in their heads and thinking:

"_I hope he gets/I get more confidence soon. I wanna feel like that everyday._"

* * *

Back at the gym, Jaden and Alexis were currently sitting at a corner of the gym, both laughing as they enjoyed one another's company and talked about Alexis' brother, Atticus, getting his shorts ripped off at a family party.

Jaden noticed how she held onto that stuffed bear that he won her in a firm grip, like if she was afraid of losing it. He smiled at that, happy that she respected a gift from a friend so much to treat it with a lot of care.

Before Jaden could give his input on Alexis' story, his 6th sense that he had when it came to Jason turned on and he found himself looking around and seeing his little brother and Asami standing by the entrance.

Jaden couldn't help the smirk that came on his face when he got a good look at his brother and his date as they finally came into the gymnasium.

Jason was honest to Ra smiling and holding Asami's hand.

Jaden's never seen him smile like how he was right now. Instead of the usual small one he put on to act as his front, he actually looked genuinely happy right now.

He was so interrogating him later.

"Hey guys." Alexis greeted the two as Asami led Jason over to them.

"Have fun today?" She asked.

Immediately, both Jason and Asami's faces brightened and they both smiled at one another, catching the interest of both Jaden and Alexis.

Jaden couldn't resist the question that popped up.

"Anything interesting happen today?"

He gave that teasing smirk over to his brother, who blushed upon what happened between him and Asami.

"Something did, didn't it?" He grinned.

"Stop messing with them, Jaden." Alexis told the bouncing Slifer before she looked pointedly to her best friend.

"Something happened, right?" The blonde stated.

She took notice of their hands being intertwined together.

"Something... Interesting did happen, yes, but we're not sure if we wanna tell you." Asami smiled.

"Why?" Jaden and Alexis asked.

She shrugged.

"You might scream and lose your mind." She explained.

"It wasn't anything bad." The pinknette quickly added at the start of a concerned look on their faces.

"But Jaden especially is gonna go a little crazy and Louie would never stop smirking if she heard." The Obelisk Princess warned.

"Did somebody call?"

The group turned around and saw Louie walking over to them with the Digimon, Syrus and Tami, the two clad in yellow holding hands and giggling.

Once she reached them, Jaden and Louie turned to Jason.

"What happened?" She asked, curious now more than ever as to what happened between one of her 'brothers' and his date for the day.

Jason shared a smile with Asami before she answered, her face turning red as she confessed:

"We kissed..."

"You guys kissed?!"

If weren't for the music, the proud screams of Jaden, Tami and Louie would've been heard by everyone in the room and possibly the island…

Maybe even Sky and Tyson would've heard them.

Alexis looked shocked, but it quickly wore off and smiled like she knew it was gonna happen all along.

Jaden smiled large in Jason's direction.

"My baby brother is finally a man!" He congratulated.

Jason buried his head in his free hand to hide his face, embarrassed from Jaden's stupid comment.

"I'm so proud of you!" Louie stated and hugged the couple.

"My sister got her first kiss! Yay!" Tami cheered and hugged Asami from her side.

Syrus stared in shock for a moment, before he smiled.

After calming down, Jaden turned to them with a cheeky grin.

"Are you guys dating now?" He asked with a knowing wink.

Jason and Asami both blushed before they shook their heads, surprising everyone as Louie released them from the hug.

"We're not ready to be dating yet." Asami confessed, Jason nodding in agreement.

"We wanna wait a little bit longer before we take that step." She explained.

Alexis nodded and accepted her friend's choice while Jaden sighed before shrugging, not willing to pressure Jason into doing something he wasn't ready to yet. Louie pouted slightly, but smiled none the less.

"Well, when you are ready, ya got my blessings!" The Slifer Warrior stated and swung her arms around their necks.

Turning the attention off of them, Asami grinned over at Jaden and Alexis.

"What've you guys been up to all day?" She asked as she and Jason took their jackets off and set them on one of the chairs Jaden and Alexis were sitting on.

It was Jaden and Alexis' turn to smile and blush.

"Alexis kicked the c*** out of a snobby Obelisk named Victor in one move!" Jaden said in a mix of pride and excitement.

"And Jaden won me this stuffed bear." Alexis held up the brown bear for both Jason and Asami to see.

"That's so cute!" Asami gushed between them, getting a blush out of Alexis.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, did you two kiss?" She grinned.

"No. I kinda like to take things slow, you know that." Alexis answered while she and Jaden were given wide-eyed looks.

Alexis didn't realize that her words meant that she wanted to have something with Jaden, but just wanted to go a little slower than Jason and Asami were apparently going.

But Louie clearly noticed.

"Okay Ms. Prissy. No need to get snappy with me." Asami held her hand that wasn't circled with Jason's up in defense.

Jaden and Jason laughed at the display between the girls, which turned into fear and surprise for Jason and Jaden separately when slow dancing music came on and people started making their way to the space for the dancing.

"_S***._" They both thought in unison.

Now came the dreaded part to their otherwise perfect days: Slow Dancing.

The bane to almost every guy's existence, especially theirs after the wedding of some friends of Sky's friends' parents.

Let's just say Jaden and Jason mastered the art of tap dancing on two poor girl's feet that night.

And now they were gonna embarrass themselves in front of Alexis and Asami. Life sure did like to kick them in the a**.

First Domino Barrens, Jason's near accident and now this.

Hearing the lyrics to 'All I Want for Christmas' start up, Asami practically dragged Jason down to the dance floor, leaving Jaden to give his sibling a salute farewell.

Alexis stepped next to him as they watched the two of them start to dance.

Asami placed her arms around Jason's neck.

Then the song started playing and Jason hesitantly started leading them. They went around in a circle, Jason keeping his head down and watching his feet the entire time.

Louie almost snickered when she could have sworn she saw his lips moving like he was counting and making sure his feet didn't go anywhere near hers.

Asami noticed what he was doing and tilted his head up with her fingers, forcing him to look at her. She then moved closer, wrapping her arms tighter around him and giving him a small comforting smile.

Jason then slowly moved his arms to tighten around her waist in response, watching his arms to make sure he didn't screw something up.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the swaying that they were now doing and looking like she didn't want to be anywhere else.

Jason rested his head on hers and closed his own eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her against him.

It was so cute that people were going "Awww" and taking pictures of them.

Even Alexis snapped a picture with her PDA, saving it and then showing it to Jaden.

"It's like those two were made for each other." She mused while watching them rock back and forth.

Louie nearly snorted at the truth that Alexis had unknowingly spoken.

Jaden nodded in agreement and pride for his brother for a second before turning and facing Alexis, feeling his cheeks go red as he struggled to get the question he wanted to ask her.

"Alexis." He stammered slightly there as she turned to face him.

He nervously gulped with a nervous smile intact.

"You, maybe wanna, I don't know... Dance?" He finally got it out, feeling his cheeks go red at the question and turned back to look at his brother dance with his 'crush'.

Alexis blushed too before she finally smiled and reached down to grab his hand, turning his head back away from Jason and Asami to look at Alexis.

She nodded.

"Sure..." She said as she led them both to the dance floor near where Jason and Asami were still swaying peacefully to the song, lost in their own little world.

Jaden grew nervous again, not sure on what to do next.

Alexis helped him with the next step, leading his arms as they wrapped securely around her waist. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and they began to sway to the music.

They didn't talk, getting into the swing of things as Alexis enjoyed the music while Jaden fought every urge to look down at his feet and instead focused on her.

Only a few seconds into their dance did Jaden get the confidence to fight off his strong urge to look down and move one of his arms up, keeping his other hand on her hip.

Alexis stared at him confused before he pulled her against him, making her lay her head against his shoulder in a similar position to Jason and Asami.

Alexis smiled and started to enjoy the close proximity of her and Jaden.

Closing her eyes as well, she thought to herself that this was the best she felt in a long time. The warmth that radiated off of Jaden's body was enough to make her feel hot under the collar. She felt her cheeks heat up as she felt a finger of his ring through her hair and play with it.

She really didn't know how she could feel this calm around him. There was just this thing about him that calmed her and made her feel like nothing can hurt her when he was around. Maybe it tied into the fact that he saved her from a very freaky Dueling mercenary at the Abandoned Dorm.

He was her Guardian Angel that night.

Jaden smiled as he looked to his finger that was intertwined into Alexis' hair, loving the color and softness to it.

He had accepted earlier in the day that he was falling for her, but he didn't think he could like her this much in so little time. She was just breath-taking to him in every aspect. Her appearance, her personality, her Dueling skills, everything. He couldn't see one thing wrong with her.

And the weird part?

It was…

So familiar, as if they had danced like this before.

It felt… Right.

Louie whipped a tear that leaked from her eye and moved the finger she used to her lips, letting one giggle slip her lips.

"**_History is repeating itself, Louie. I hope you're ready when you meet my old partner. He was a flirting a** but had enough charm to catch me off guard, even thought I didn't show him it at first._**" The Shadow Knight's voice echoed, as a pair of orange eyes came to her mind.

After all, the King was reincarnated, his most loyal Knight was reincarnated, the Spirit of the Shadow Knight had a feeling everyone she used to know had been incarnated again...

And that almost scared her.

A light shined on Alexis and Jaden, breaking them out of the little trances that they were in.

They pulled back slightly to look and see that a mistletoe was being lowered down over them. They both turned red as they looked to one another and drowned out the noise of the crowd yelling at them to kiss.

They just stared at one another, not able to form a single eligible word or start a single motion. Alexis was blushing madly and looking away while Jaden was rubbing his head like he always did every time he got nervous.

The chanting wasn't helping either.

"Kiss! Kiss!"

Even Asami stopped her little slow dance with Jason to get in on the chanting. Not being able to speak, Jason settled for a grin and nod of his head towards the crowd.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kisssssss!" Louie and the Digimon cried.

"_Quiet Jerks._" Jaden thought to himself, glaring slightly at his 'sister'.

She simply gave him a s***-eating smirk.

He turned his attention back to the flustered girl in front of him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want..." He offered her a way out that he felt she might've been looking for.

She surprised him when she shook her head with a small shy smile, which looked really weird on someone like her.

"It is holiday tradition." She said.

Jaden's eyes widened for a second before he nodded and started to blush again.

Louie smiled like a proud mother and pulled out her camera.

Saying to hell with it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, capturing her off guard for a second before she kissed him back.

They stayed like that for 7 seconds, the people around them either in shock or whistling at the show of affection between them.

Jason and Asami watched them for a good 2 seconds before they got the urge to follow their lead and ended up sharing a 3rd kiss with each other that ended a second before Jaden's and Alexis' did.

Jaden and Alexis stared into each other's eyes after pulling away, both bright red and short on words as the light faded and mistletoe was pulled away from them.

"Ummm... Wow?" Jaden asked with a laugh to lighten up the tension.

Alexis laughed too.

"Yeah, wow..." She said as they kept staring at one another.

"What was that about?" Jaden asked after seeing everything go back to normal like if nothing happened at all.

"Zane said that every year someone shines the light on the 'cutest' pair and lowers the mistletoe so they can..." Alexis trailed off, fiddling with her hair.

"Do what we just did?" Jaden finished.

Alexis smiled.

"Yeah... What we did..." She said as they quickly fell back in line with dancing like Jason and Asami were doing 10 feet from them.

They were both thinking about being chosen as the cutest pair out of everyone here, which they felt was Jason and Asami after the dance they shared with each other. So there was obviously something about them that drew people's attention and made them see each other in a romantic light.

They weren't sure what to do.

Jaden wasn't sure if he could handle a girlfriend right now with his and Louie's training for an upcoming danger and Alexis was too busy focusing on finding her brother. As big of a cop out as this was, they were stealing Jason and Asami's reasoning and saying they would wait a while longer before taking that step.

At least until this feeling of want threatened to eat them alive and overpowered them.

End of Chapter 11 of Supreme King Jaden.

OAN: **Now we can get back on track to the main plot, which is the Fiancé Duel with a twist.**

**Both couplings had their first kiss in this chapter. Which was cuter? By a slight margin, I like Jason's and Asami's a little more. Just a kiss in the snow says something to me.**

**Jason's bandages are coming off next chapter! Yep you read right! You'll finally see, uh I mean read, what's behind them. The next chapter is already more than halfway done.**

**Review to boost my will and energy to write and I hope you enjoyed.**

AN: **Yo! I hope you liked this, guys.**

**So Jason knows about Louie's secret? Oh no. Where will this lead them?**

**Also, I'm doing Syrus and Tami's date, which, let me warn you, is probably gonna suck.**

Next Time: Chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 12: Christmas Time! Tami and Syrus!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

AN: **Since this is an independent chapter that means there isn't an OAN to write so I hope you like it. And if anything has an apostrophe over a letter, sorry. For some reason, my laptop just did that.**

**Anyway, here goes everything.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12-

"Don't lose your shoe!" Jaden called as he left with Alexis at his side.

Syrus smirked and laughed, causing Tami to look at him, oddly.

"Syrus, would you mind explaining to me what's so funny?" The pinknette asked, curiously.

Eventually, the little bluenette got his laughter under control and just smiled at his surprisingly short date.

Seriously! Tami was even shorter than him and that was a real shocker!

"Just something Jay told me about his past." The Slifer Captain smiled.

He, shyly/boldly, took her hand and smiled at her.

"A-are you ready for our first date?" He slightly stammered.

Tami smiled and for a moment, Syrus swore he saw wings on her back...

The wings of an angel.

"I'm ready." Tami nodded and the two walked away, hands still locked tight.

For a while, the two just walked around the woods, aimlessly taking in the natural beauty they were surrounded in.

The icicles hung from the tree-branches, shimmering in the low light that leaked through the ever-green trees that were decorated with snow, almost as if mother nature had wanted to make everything look dazzling, just for the two of them.

They had been talking for the past hour, telling each other about pranks they had pulled on their teachers in their old schools.

The one Tami liked the most was when Syrus told her he had put real worms in the teacher's tea-pots.

The one Syrus like most was when Tami told him she and Cutemon once flooded the school to get back at the teachers for not helping her big sister enough in class.

They also discussed past crushes. Apparently, neither of them had ever been able to get a date with anyone, unless it was as friends, but those didn't count in either of their opinions.

Either way, both were happy to be each other's first date.

Suddenly, a rather strong wind whipped through the woods and the icicles shook.

Ting!

"What was that, Syrus?" Tami asked, having heard a gentle ting.

Ting!

Syrus smiled and took her other hand.

"I found this next place a little while ago and I wanted to share it with you." He explained with a gentle blush.

Ting!

He suddenly let lose a grin that one would see on an idiot's face and tugged her over to one of the ever-greens.

Ting!

After nearly tripping on her own two feet, Tami regained her balance and smiled at Syrus as they reached the tree.

They bet over and crawled under the lower branches and Tami noticed that the trunk of the tree had a huge hole in it that didn't appear to be manmade.

Ting!

"It's in here." Syrus called as he temporarily let go of Tami's hand and crawled through.

Ting!

Tami went right through the trunk and gasped.

It was a beautiful play ground that appeared to be in perfect condition. The slide was decorated in snow, along with a see-saw, two swings, a sort of jungle-jime and a small log that looked like it was meant to be a bench.

Ting!

Tami looked up and saw branches of ever-greens decorated in snow and icicles and it appeared they were making the gentle Ting! sound as the wind past them by.

Ting!

"Syrus... It's beautiful! Thank you!" Tami declared and hugged the Slifer Captain.

"It was nothing, Tami. Mother nature did all the work, I just found the place." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

Ting!

"Still, it's awesome! Thank you so much for sharing this place with me." She smiled.

Ting!

Once again, a rather strong wind whipped at their bodies, causing Tami to shiver a little as she released Syrus from her hold.

Slowly, Syrus gulped and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and shielding her from the wind.

Ting!

Shocked at his boldness, Tami craned her neck and looked up at Syrus, both blushing madly.

Ting!

"Sin-since you wer-were co-cold I thought I co-could he-help." Syrus stuttered, finding it difficult to speak for a moment.

Tami smiled at him and turned around, putting her arms around him to help keep him warm as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ting!

At the bold act from Tami's side, Syrus somehow was able to relax and slowly began to away to the Ting!s that seemed to have a rhythm to themselves, bringing Tami with him.

Ting!

Ting! Ting!

Ting!

Ting! Ting!

Ting!

Ting! Ting!

Ting!

It felt like they danced for merely a few precious minutes that would forever last in their minds and be one of the most memorable times in their lives, but when Syrus checked the time...

"Oh! It's almost time for the dance." He gasped.

Tami looked up at him, pure surprise on her face.

"We... We've been like this for... 4 hours?" She gaped, doing the maths in her mind.

"Seems... Seems so." Syrus chuckled, sheepishly.

With that thought in mind, they turned back the way they came.

After they met up at the festival with Louie and the Digimon, all the Slifers were called back to their Dorm.

Asami and Alexis decided to go with them since they wanted to stay with their dates for just a little longer.

When they reached their Dorm, they were astonished!

The whole Dorm was decorated in tensile of sliver, purple, green, red and gold, each Dorm room had a wreath made of plastic holly with random fruits in it and right by the Dorm was an ever-green as tall as the Dorm itself with all sorts of decorations on it, from a star at the top to mini Slifer the Sky Dragons hanging from the branches. There were blue fairy lights decorating the toolshed-like building.

"What?! How?! When?!" The Slifers stuttered.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

Suddenly, out of the Slifer Dorm popped Sky, Tyson, Matthew and their Digimon, Sky dressed as a sexy Miss. Santa, Tyson was an elf, Matthew was dressed as a beardless Santa Claws and all the Digimon were wearing red Santa hats.

"Sis! Bro! Matt! How did you guys get here?" Jaden asked, running foreword with Jason at his side.

"Louie told us you were staying here for Christmas and invited us to come, so we decided to drop by." Sky smiled.

"We told your Chancellor that we were coming and he gave us full permission to stay here until the end of Christmas." Matthew explained.

"So consider getting to spend Christmas with your family and friends here at your school with your girlfriend an early present from Louie!" Tyson giggled.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Jaden cheered and hugged his sister and future brother-in-law.

Jason made some hand gestures, causing Tyson to snort.

"How do you think the Dorm looks so cool? Louie and the Digimon decorated it and when we arrived we worked on the tree." The shorter brunette smirked.

Louie stepped forward from the crowd, giggling.

"Yes. Guilty is charged. I'm the one who decorated the Dorm. But I had a little help from Ms. Dorothy with the decorations and Pr. Banner helped with the Christmas dinner, too." She smiled.

"Now, are you guys hungry, or do you plan on standing out here in the freezing cold?" The raven-bluenette asked.

With that, all the Slifers, along with Asami, Alexis and the Digimon entered the Slifer Dorm for dinner...

...Which was even more shocking than how the Dorm looked!

All the tables in the cafeteria were moved around and pulled together, creating one huge dinner table big enough for everyone. There was a white cloth on the table and every Christmas dish imaginable was there from the turkey to cherry juice to improvise for wine. From the walls hung more tensile and lights, along with a few signs with Christmas quotes on them.

At the entrance to the kitchen, stood Dorothy and Banner, both wearing simple Santa hats with their usual outfits.

"Merry Christmas, kids." Dorothy greeted them, cheerfully.

"Time to eat." Banner instructed, smiling.

With that, all the Slifers and guests were sitting at the table, talking, smiling, exchanging Christmas gifts and laughing as they eat their meals.

Every now and then, Louie would call someone or a few people up to sing a Christmas corral or song of their choice and eventually, she called up Syrus and Tami.

Quickly, Tami and Syrus had decided on a song they both knew from their childhoods and began to sing, thankful they had a karaoke machine with the music on it.

"_Here we are,_

_Warm and cozy by the fire's glow._" Syrus sang, gaining a slight French accent the Tami thought was cute.

"_Singing songs and stealing kisses,_

_Under the mistletoe._" Tami sang, pecking his cheek.

"_We've finished our feast,_

_Had the tastiest treats!_" He smiled, sounding goofy for a moment.

"_But the Spirit of Christmas,_

_Just isn't complete!_" She smiled.

"_Without true friends and family,_

_And the memories that we recall._

_It's the love we share, that fills the air._

_And makes this the Best Christmas of all._" They sang together in perfect harmony.

"_Something special underneath,_

_The tree._" The Slifer Captain grinned, handing the Slifer Princess a present.

Tami laughed, whole heartedly.

"_The presents that you have,_

_For me._" The Slifer Princess giggled, making her voice high-pitched as she pulled a small crown from the box.

"_I'm makin' a wish,_

_On a sparkly light!_" The bluenette giggled.

"_But that's not what makes this,_

_A magical night._" The pinknette sang, holding on to 'night' for a bit.

"_It's our true friends and family,_

_And the memories we recall._

_It's the love we share that fills the air,_

_And makes this the Best Christmas of all._" They cheered.

"_It's good friends._" Syrus began.

"_And family._" Tami finished.

"_And warm wishes that makes this the best..._" He trailed.

"_It's the best..._" She trailed.

"_Christmas of all._" They finished.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" They cheered together and left the mini stage.

End of Chapter 12 of Supreme King Jaden.

AN: **I hope you liked it SuperNeos2. To be honest, I wasn't really sure what to do for this date thing, but I tried my best.**

**Anyway, the song was from the "House of Mouse" TV series that features the Disney gang and it's called "The Best Christmas of All" if anyone was wondering.**

Next Time: Chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 13: Fiancé Duel! Under the Bandages!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Looks like people liked Jason's and Asami's kiss more, which is really surprising to me. I guess the snow environment is what won people over like it did me :)**

**Now we reached that fiancé Duel and unlike the anime, I plan to keep having Jaden and Alexis be reminded of this Duel and add it to their development as friends, which you'll see a lot in the coming chapters until they finally do get together.**

**Jason's bandages are finally taken off and if you want a really good picture of how he looks like without them, check the ending OAN to see where I point you to.**

**Syrus gets a moment to shine in this chapter and more of everyone's favourite OC couple, Jason and Asami and our favourite cannon couple, Jaden and Alexis.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **I hope people liked that last chapter. **

**I like to read about love, but I'm hopeless when it comes to romance. Forgive me please.**

**Anyway, just like in the original story, bandages are gonna fall and this will feature a Youngbountygirl Duel, only there's a slight twist in how this goes down.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 13-

After winter break breezed through, Duel Academy re-opened the doors for classes again.

Over those weeks, Jaden and Jason's relationships with Alexis and Asami continued to flourish to the point where the pairs openly fluttered with one another on a daily basis and were almost as inseparable as Jaden, Jason and Louie were.

They had to go back to their dorm at some time.

Syrus and Tami's romance was a slow, but steady relationship and by now they weren't afraid to openly show affection to each other in public, but for now, they were only kissing.

Right now, gym class was running and everyone present in class right now was playing tennis with pairs, minus the Digimon who were just watching.

Jaden and Syrus were playing against Mindy and Jasmine, while Asami and Alexis were playing against Bastion and a random Ra and Tami and Julie were in a match against Page and Tany.

Louie was sitting on the bleachers with her copy of The Red Pyramid book in her hands, reading on the part where the Kane siblings were in Brooklyn House, learning about their ancestry while watching her 'brothers' grow increasingly more annoyed with the game.

Jaden and Jason never were big fans of tennis, finding all the running back and forth to be too much of a hassle.

Louie was happy she didn't have to play, for once glad she only had half her face.

She hated tennis too. Last time she played was on that fateful day in Domino Barrens when she, Jason and Jaden got lost in the woods. She knew Jason hated everything that went with that day.

Turning her attention back to the game, she watched Syrus about to p*** himself every time the ball came for him and waited for Jaden to voice his hatred with playing the game like he always did when he was roped into playing it.

"Come on."

And there it was.

"Would someone tell me what does tennis have to do with Duelling?" He asked as Syrus returned the ball.

"Everything!" Mindy replied.

"Taking turns, thinking on your feet and the more you play..." The blacknette smiled.

She paused for a moment to hit the ball in the air, heading right for Jaden.

"... The better you'll do!" She encouraged.

"In that case..." Jaden trailed.

He leaped into the air to deal a powerful strike, but at a bad angle as the tennis ball curved away from the court he was at to the neighbouring one and it was about to hit-

"Alexis, heads up!" He yelled.

The ball was closing in on the Obelisk's face...

Until someone got into the line of fire and deflected it away from her. Too bad, another person was targeted...

"That's Dr. Crowler..."

The Obelisk Headmaster was currently refereeing another tennis match, when the tennis ball came in and nailed him right in the eye, knocking him down.

Meanwhile, the one who blocked the shot was now visible, a young man with brown hair wearing a tennis uniform made for Duel Academy, landing a few inches in front of Alexis.

"Thank you…" Alexis said in half-surprise to the guy in front of her.

"Alexis!" Jasmine and Mindy came over to check on their friend as Asami turned and watched.

"You almost got creamed, are you okay?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" The brown-haired guy said, turning to face the girls, flashing Jasmine and Mindy a grin…

Which ensnared them right off the bat, hearts in their eyes.

Asami stared with a shrug.

"_Jason's cuter._" She thought.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Alexis politely answered.

Unknowingly, the tennis guy was entranced by Alexis, staring at her with a large blush that got the now observing Jaden to growl.

Louie noticed the look in Jaden's eyes and smirked, knowing.

"_What a hottie!_" The Stanger thought.

Upon receiving no reply, Alexis spoke up.

"Do you need me to carry you to the nurse?" She asked.

"Naw, it's just that… I've seen you from Obelisk Blue, not that I've had the chance of talking to you…" The brown-haired man said, who was obviously ensnared by Alexis as he grasped Alexis's hand in a gentlemanly manner before realizing what he was doing and stopped.

"… Let alone touch you!" He exclaimed.

"Okay." Alexis said, still not entirely sure what was going on.

Seeing what was happening, Louie growled in rage and walked over to Tami and Julie, who had stopped their game to make sure everyone was alright.

"Anyway..." The Stanger said as he started to walk away.

"Back to my match… Um, what was the score? I think it was... Love-something…" The brown-haired guy laughed.

Everyone just stared as he went off.

"Oh boy, it's a puppy." Julie hissed.

"Do you want me to grab your bazooka or the glue-guns?" Tami asked, glaring daggers at him and giving a side glance to Louie.

"We may need both, Imoto, he smells like a bratty rich kid." The raven-bluenette warned.

"What the heck was that all about?" Jaden asked as he and Jason came up, being somewhat irritated with the guy that left.

Jason just shrugged.

But then, they and Louie felt the hairs on the back of their necks standing up as Crowler came up behind them, seething with clear and present anger.

At the nurse's office, Crowler was getting treated for his black eye while ordering Jaden, Louie and Jason to come with him for their punishment, even though Louie was far from the court when it happened.

"Look, I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry for your eye." Jaden said.

Louie was resisting her smile that wanted to form at the irony, along with Jason.

"How's that?" The two-toned brunette asked.

"Nope… Still not good enough." Crowler huffed.

He was fuming as Fontaine, who was there also, swung his head over to her as she doused the black eye in a bag of ice.

"A little harder next time, my vertebrae are still intact!" He said angrily to the nurse.

"You know Dr. Crowler, if you don't mind me saying so, Jaden, Louie and Jason weren't even the ones who hit the ball back at you." Fontaine stated, trying to calm the angry doctor to no effect.

"Louie wasn't even playing." She added.

"I do mind!" Crowler retorted, pointing to the boys and tom-boy.

"Because they were the ones that started it, I'm sure of it! I saw with my own two eyes!" He stated.

Fontaine gasped and sweat-dropped as the Doctor corrected himself sheepishly with:

"Well one eye now..."

Louie and Jason smiled, which got under Crowler's skin.

"Care to elaborate on what's so funny?" Crowler asked as turned his head in Jason's and Louie's direction.

The Slifer Prince and Slifer Warrior shrugged as they pointed to their right eye and then to Crowler, the Obelisk Headmaster getting the message and seething again.

"You Slifer Slime!" He hissed.

Jaden stepped in.

"Look if you're gonna punish me, I won't play tennis anymore, I don't even like it." He offered.

Crowler smirked at the Slifer.

"Well, that can be a fitting punishment for you and Mr. and Mrs. Comedic over there." He declared.

"I'll make you 3 **all** play and under the tutelage of the tennis captain, to whip you both in shape!" The cross-dresser grinned.

"She can't play!" Jaden pointed to Louie.

"I'm not joking when I say if she gets hit in the face that she **could** die!" He stated.

For the first time since they were younger, Jaden fell to begging to protect his 'sister'.

"It's true, Dr. Crowler." Fontaine pleaded to their case.

"I've seen Louie without her bandages and it is very serious!" She stated.

"I'll play if you let her out!" Jaden added.

Jason nodded, shocking Louie.

Jaden and Jason were willing to endure hours of their most hated sport for her?

She never could fully understand how they could love her so much when she was just a burden to them so much of the time…

But the raven-bluenette smiled.

She did love her 'older brothers' after all.

Crowler smirked at his small victory over the Yukis and Minamoto girl.

"She'll still be forced to sit and watch you too then!" He declared.

Jaden and Jason sighed, knowing that was as good as it was gonna get.

In the ladies' locker room, Alexis, Tami, Julie and Asami were putting up their gym clothes in their lockers after putting their normal academy clothes on.

"I don't think it was fair for the boys and Louie to get punished by Dr. Crowler." Asami said.

"They never hit him." Tami added.

"You know Crowler, get him mad and anyone in the way is in trouble." Alexis replied.

"Still..." Asami sighed.

"Louie wasn't even playing and she's in trouble." Tami closed her locker.

"Crowler's a stupid snake." Julie growled.

"Can she and Jason ever get a break?" Asami asked.

"You really like him, huh?" Alexis smiled at her.

Asami smiled back.

"A lot..." She admitted.

"Hey Alexis!"

Both turned to see Jasmine and Mindy, back in their Academy uniforms, with smiles.

"We found out about that hot tennis guy for you." Mindy said.

"Hey wait a minute, I never asked you to find out about anything!" Alexis replied.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jasmine waved off.

"Anyway, that guy is Harrington Rosewood as in the Rosewood Sporting Goods store chain!" She giggled.

"He's a 3rd year Obelisk Blue!" Mindy added.

"Okay, so... Great for him." Alexis said.

"Great? A boy that's both rich and a total hottie? That's not great Alexis, that's boyfriend material and Harrington's so your type!" Mindy said.

Alexis sighed.

"Listen, I'm just not looking for a boyfriend right now..." She said.

"Unless it's a certain someone..." Asami giggled.

Tami and Julie giggled.

Alexis frowned with a blush as they thought of Jaden.

"Go scoop up Jason already. Your sister could do it for Syrus, why can't you?" She countered.

Suddenly, Syrus ran past them, looking very flustered.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" He said, dashing back and forth across the hallway.

"Where's the lousy tennis team?" The Slifer Captain groaned.

He then noticed the Obelisk girls and Slifer Princess near the locker room and started to jog in place.

"Tami, do you know where the tennis team meets?" He asked.

"Out on the courts, Syrus." She replied.

"What on Earth is going on, Sy?" Tami added, concerned for her boyfriend.

"It's the most unfair thing ever! Dr. Crowler's making the tennis captain boss Jaden, Louie and Jason around as punishment for hitting him with those balls!" Syrus said.

"Louie's playing tennis?!" Tami gasped.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Syrus shook his head.

"Why's that the most unfair thing ever?" Jasmine wondered.

Before he took off, Syrus explained.

"The captain was the one that did it!" He yelled.

"Who's the captain?" Alexis asked.

"Service!"

At the tennis courts, Harrington Rosewood was putting Jaden and Jason through a major workout plan as he kept serving tennis balls at their with amazing speed.

Louie was sitting on the floor of another court, looking bored and annoyed at seeing Jaden and Jason get served.

Jaden and Jason on the other hand, had a hard time keeping up as Harrington kept serving faster than neither of them could react most of the time.

As another ball came in, Jaden tried to go after but ended up tripping and fell to the ground.

Concerned, Jason kneeled by his brother's side.

"He said... He wasn't... Gonna run... Speed drills..." Jaden panted.

As soon as more tennis balls came in, the Yuki twins shot back up and tried to keep up, despite feeling like their hearts were going to burst out of their chests.

Louie had a hand over her face to protect it if a tennis ball came at her.

As Jaden went for another serve, he tripped again on a stray tennis ball.

"Is it over?" Jaden groaned, when he fell.

Harrington walked over across the net with some stupid grin on his face.

"Come on Jaden, no pain, no gain!" Harrington said.

"You both gotta hustle to build those muscles! You need to sweat to become a threat! If you don't pick up the pace, you'll never win the race!" He smirked.

Jason and Louie face-palmed.

"Alright, alright!" Jaden shouted.

"Enough with the rhyming clichés, as annoying as they are, I get it!" He groaned.

"There's no letter 'I' in the word 'Team', Jaden!" Harrington said, making some kind of strange pose.

"It's the very first rule in tennis!" He stated.

"Even when you're playing singles?" Jaden asked.

"Moving along..." Harrington interrupted.

"I think it's time to work on your forehand and backhand?" The Obelisk 3rd year suggested.

And for emphasis, he swung the racquet forward and backward as he said it.

"I think 1000 strokes each should make tennis more their racquet!" He joked.

"Get it? Racquet? Racket?" He was laughing as he returned to the other side.

Guilmon, Betamon, Veemon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon, Asami, Elecmon, Jasmine, and Mindy were currently watching over at the side-lines since Julie was taking Labramon out for a stroll along the beach.

"I get it, this guy's a total nut. The clichés, the crazy practicing..." Syrus stated.

"And I used to think my Uncle was insane…" Tami cringed.

"You know, now that I think on it, he is a bit obsessive." Jasmine added.

"Let him obsess... Over me!" Mindy giggled, oblivious to the previous two statements.

"Jason looks like he's about to pass out." Asami noted as the mute boy panted like no tomorrow.

"He's being forced to watch his idol get beaten to the ground along with himself." Elecmon sympathised.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Jason were continuing their practice until Jaden swung off-balance, falling down and sending the tennis balls rolling towards a pair of feet.

"Well..." Jaden said, feeling worn out again.

"At least I'm done on the first 10." He huffed.

Mindy spotted Alexis and BlackGuilmon coming in.

"Hey, Alexis!" She called.

Harrington turned around at that, to see Alexis walking up to him.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty, Alexis." Harrington said, as he walked up to Alexis.

"It's just that I've been kicking these guys'-" But he cut himself off.

Alexis and BlackGuilmon ignored him and the human walked over to Jaden and Jason while the Digital Monster joined her fellow Mons.

"I've been looking for you guys. I ran into Professor Banner and get this, he said someone spotted Chazz." Alexis said.

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"Chazz left for real?" Louie asked, running over to them.

Alexis nodded.

"Well, where is he?" Jaden asked.

Jason stared in confusion, just hearing for the first time that Chazz was missing. He did feel that it was too quiet around the school lately.

During the conversation, Harrington was not pleased and to emphasize it, he looked like he had flaming auras around them.

"A bunch of bench warmers talking to a girl like Alexis! And one who can't even say his own name?!" Harrington grumbled as he went over to break up the conversation of the group of 4.

"TIME OUT!"

Alexis, Jaden, Louie, and Jason jumped at seeing the Rosewood storming over.

"You two can't be talking to a first-round pick like Alexis!" Harrington argued.

"Both of you couldn't return a bucky-whip with some topspin, so just stay away from my Obelisk pixie!" He hissed.

Louie lowly growled.

"Darn o ffycin 'n annaearol ychydig, cachu, ci bach." She muttered. (**1**)

"Obelisk Pixie?" Asami and Syrus asked in disbelief.

"I wonder what that would look like…" Syrus mused aloud.

The image of tiny Obelisk the Tormentor's with wings on them gathering pollen from flowers filled the small Slifer's mind. The boy shook his head and with a disgusted look.

"On second thought, I really wish I didn't hear that." He muttered.

Asami laughed and patted his shoulder while Tami gave him a hug of reassurance.

"I'm warning you Yukis, step away from the beautiful girl before I go athletic on you!" Harrington roared.

Jason held his hands up in defence, but that just got Harrington angrier and in what was left of Louie's face after the accident was filled with rage.

"What does that mean?!" He screamed, causing Jason to step back.

"Chill out, we were just talking." Jaden added.

"So, you were saying Lex..." He trailed, turning back to the blonde.

"Lex?!"

Harrington got right in the middle of them and away from Jason, forcing Jaden and Louie to jump back a bit and Jason to breathe in relief.

"What is that, some kind of pet name?! Where'd that name come from?! What's it short for?!" The tennis-obsessed teen growled.

"... Alexis." Jaden replied flatly.

Jason wished he could talk just to call this guy an idiot.

"That's it!" Harrington said.

"This Huddle's over..." He hissed.

"Good, now get the hell away from us!" Louie said in anger.

"We were just having a conversation with Alexis!" Jaden shouted.

"Beat it!" They growled.

"I didn't hear a word come out his mouth." Harrington smirked towards Jason.

Waiting for Jason to get upset, he instead glared, which was surprisingly scary coming from a guy that was usually withdrawn.

"Didn't expect that." Syrus mumbled in astonishment at his friend's boldness.

He saw the smile on Asami's face.

So did Tami.

"You have anything to do with that, sister dear?" Tami asked.

Asami smiled innocently.

"Oh, maybe a little. Me, Christmas, a dance and a kiss in the snow!" She giggled.

The Obelisk Princess sighed dreamily of the reminder of her and the Slifer Prince's first kiss on Christmas Eve.

"How romantic!" Mindy squealed.

Jaden and Louie let their eyes turn gold at the cruel remark from Harrington as he pointed to a racket.

"I'll beat you if you make a pun like that again..." He warned.

"**Into the bloody ground and down into bloody hell if you try to come back.**" She added.

"What I meant to say is..." Harrington, fearful of the golden eyes, continued where he left off.

"When the Huddle's over, you make the play, you don't run away!" He stated.

"So you want a tennis match?" Jaden asked in disbelief, eyes brown again.

"I don't know if you're blind or just stupid." Louie growled.

She placed a careful finger on her right side where her ear would be.

"I can't play sports with this injury! And I'm not letting my brothers playing this damned game anymore!" The raven-bluenette hissed.

"Actually…" Harrington interrupted.

"I want a Duel! And the winner become Alexis' fiancé!" He smirked, proudly.

"Whoa, hold up!" Alexis blinked.

"Fiancé?" Alexis and Asami said, although Alexis was more confused while Asami was shocked and enraged.

"I just love weddings!" Mindy squealed.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about arranged ones." Jasmine added.

"HOW F***ING DARE YOU!" Louie and Jaden screamed at Harrington.

"How dare I what?" Harrington asked, arrogantly.

"**How dare you put something as huge and life-changing as ****marriage**** on the outcome of a flipping Duel!**" Louie screamed, enraged with her eye still golden.

"She's right! Alexis is a beautiful, smart and brave girl who is fully capable of feeling love and emotions and can make her own decisions about her life!" Jaden added, also enraged.

Alexis blushed a deep crimson at Jaden's defence of her while the other girls swooned at how cute that was of Jaden, although Asami was more discrete with her swooning over the cute moment. Alexis never felt so flattened before in all her life. It just resurfaced all of her feelings and emotions from Christmas about Jaden.

"She's not some trophy you can just win and show of to everyone ya know!" The two-toned brunette added, glaring at Harrington.

"**I don't get what girls see in you! Who would want their future decided because of a Duel?! No girl I know that's for sure!**" The raven-bluenette spat.

"Watch your tongue, Slifer Slime." Harrington warned them.

But the fearless and enraged Slifer Warrior continued.

"**No I won't watch my tongue! People like you are pathetic and if I ever hear that you treat any other girl like this, or anyone for that matter, Ra so help m-**"

SLAP!

"Shut up you Slifer S***!"

Harrington smacked Louie straight to the ground, back to the floor.

Everyone was in shock.

"HARRINGTON! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Jaden yelled, his eyes suddenly shifting between their normal brown, to honey-gold.

"Fine..." Harrington eyed his next target.

"I don't expect the Cyclops to stand up for herself and actually Duel in the first place. You and the stupid Mute over there always have to be the one to defend her anyway when she's the punching bag." He grinned.

Jaden started stepping forward before he got interrupted when he was dragged back by Jason's grip on his shoulder.

"Jason?" He asked.

His twin started to use sign language on him, telling him to look at Louie.

Shakily, she got to her feet and did some sign language, since she just felt like having a private discussion.

"Uh Louie, you do know the stakes, right?" Jaden asked his 'sister' as she stared at Harrington with an angry expression.

Louie turned from her angered expression to stare at Jaden and Jason.

She nodded.

"Rydw i'n mynd i guro i lawr y darn hwn o bull-s*** i brifo chi a Jason. Ni allwch guys yn fy amddiffyn a chadw fi'n ddiogel am byth. Mae angen i chi gadewch i mi ymladd fy ymladd ei hun, er gwaethaf yr amodau ar gyfer yr un yma i fod yn wirioneddol dwp." The raven-bluenette stated, her eye blue again. (**2**)

"All right..." Jaden sighed.

He patted her shoulder while Jason ruffled her hair a little and went to stand with their group of friends and Digimon.

"What did she say?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know." Tami said, eyes slightly wide.

"What did she say, Jason?" Asami asked as Jason 'told' her.

"Wow." The Obelisk Princess gasped.

Jaden smirked in acknowledgement.

"Where'd you learn to speak sign language?" He grinned.

"Learned to talk to my baby brother?" He teased.

Asami blushed before she shook her head.

"Elementary School." She said.

"It was either that or Spanish!" She defended.

Although if she was being truthful to herself, she would've learned to speak to Jason if she didn't already know the language.

Jaden smirked again.

"Okay…" He said, letting it slide.

"Here we go." Jasmine sighed as Harrington and Louie strapped on their disks and inserted their Decks.

"Yeah, if that guy Duels like he plays tennis, it'll be rough going for Louie." Syrus noted.

"This is great." Mindy squealed to Alexis.

"Having one cute boy and a cute girl Duelling for your hand in marriage!" She giggled.

Alexis sighed and folded her arms.

"No one's getting married, Mindy." She growled.

"Well, fine, you're getting engaged, why split hairs?" Jasmine said with a smile.

"I'm not getting engaged either Jaz!" Alexis snapped, glaring at her friends.

"The only reason I haven't walked out of here is because I want to see if the rumours are true! To see if Harrington is as good as Zane! And Louie's only Duelling to stand up for herself, she's completely straight!" The blonde snapped.

Alexis couldn't ignore the part of her that kinda wished Jaden was Duelling Harrington right now.

"_As good as my brother?_" Syrus wondered.

He turned to Harrington and Louie with worry on his face.

"Oh boy... Then he must not Duel like he plays tennis! He must be better!" The little bluenette slightly panicked.

"Time to lose!" Harrington shouted as he and Louie drew their five cards.

(**AN: As I said before, the emotional drama that takes place in this Duel is SuperNeos2's stuff, but the Duel itself is Youngbountygirl. However, I really liked trying to make my own Duel so I think I'll try to make the ending move on my own.**)

Harrington: 4000

Louie: 4000

"Service!" Harrington shouted as he drew.

"First, I'm gonna volley a Spell Card at ya... Service Ace!" He declared.

"A spell already?" Jaden asked.

"That's right, Jaden and just like a power serve, this will make your sister sweat." Harrington smirked.

He inserted the card into his disk, before addressing his one-eyed opponent.

"I pick a card from my hand, and you can guess whether it's a Spell, Trap or Monster. If you guess right, you're fine, but if you guess wrong... Then you get served with a stinging 1500 points of damage!" The Obelisk 3rd year boasted.

Jason stared in shock as his 'sister' put her chin in her hand in a thinking manner.

"She's really having a hard time deciding." Syrus noted as Louie kept the pose.

"How hard can it be to only pick one card?" Jasmine asked.

"She wants to be careful." Asami defended her friend.

Finally, Louie decided.

"Trap?" She guessed.

The tennis captain looked at her and grinned slightly.

"You sure...? There's still some time left to change your mind..." He taunted.

"I may be missing half my face and a bit of my brain, but yes, I'm sure." Louie nodded.

"Hehehehe..." Harrington grinned and turned over the card, a Mega Thunderball.

"Monster!" He laughed.

"Guess we found something else you're bad at besides looking pretty." The tennis-obsessed boy smirked.

"Oh great..." The two-toned brunette hissed.

Jaden's eye twitched as a bead of sweat rolled down his face, resisting everything in him to go and smack Harrington's face off.

"Why would I care about how I look?" The Gaia HERO Duellist asked.

"Now, this monster goes away..." Harrington tucked the card into his pocket, ignoring his opponent's question.

"Then I'll unleash the force of Service Ace! Try returning this shot!" He taunted.

The card on Harrington's field glowed and let out a beam of light that crashed into the ground at Louie's feet, blowing some nearby tennis balls into the stands.

Little did everyone know, her bandages loosened…

Harrington: 4000

Louie: 2500

"And I'll place this facedown to end my turn." He said as a face down appeared.

Louie was impassive as she picked up her card.

Looking over her hand, she selected a card and placed it onto the field.

Appearing was her good old buddy: Elemental HERO Knospe, a plant-like and childish HERO (ATK:600/DEF:1000).

"_Hi, Louie! Did you call?_" The childish HERO giggled.

"Hey, Knospe! Would you be a dear and hit the bad guy over there?" Louie asked.

She pointed to Harrington.

"_You got it!_" Knospe giggled.

The childish HERO charged forward, frowning at Harrington as she blasted him with pollen.

"Sorry, Cyclops!" Harrington said as he revealed his facedown.

"I activate Receive Ace! I stop your attack and deal 1500 points of damage!" He declared.

Knospe's pollen was swallowed and Louie was struck with another large explosion.

Harrington: 4000

Louie: 1000

"Ouch." Jaden muttered.

As dust littered and covered the field, he thought he was seeing things when something came flying out from the dust and landed by his feet. Picking it up, he saw that they were a familiar pair of bandages.

"S***!" He gasped.

Jason, Betamon, Veemon and Guilmon looked up at the curse and when they saw the bandages, their eyes widened in horror.

"I have to send 3 cards from my Deck to the graveyard, but it's worth it." Harrington said as he sent the top 3 cards from his Deck to his graveyard.

The dust cloud started to fade away, revealing a very shocking sight to those present in the room.

The right side of Louisiana Marie Minamoto's face was finally unveiled.

Large scrapes of bloody skin covered where her eye should be. Speaking of, there was an eye sized hole that showed the inside of her skull. Her right ear was gone too, or at least most of it. Swollen and bruised skin circled where her eye would be. Her stray strands of hair dangled in front of the hole, failing miserably to hide the injury on her face since it was in a ponytail that day.

"Oh my Ra..." Alexis gasped.

How was Louie even alive with an injury like that?

"Louie..." Syrus stared shock at the reveal of one of his best friend's face.

"Aneki…" Tami gasped.

"Lou..." Asami whimpered.

She wanted to walk over to her and kiss her injury. It looked so painful.

"Damn it!" Jaden growled.

_Oh…_

Louie ran her fingers down her face, feeling the roughness of what was left of her skin before she turned shocked and afraid at the spectators.

_You can't hear me cry…_

She saw her bandages in one of her 'brother's' hands, her lone eye widening as she failed to cover her amputated right side with her Duel-Disk.

"Holy s***!" Harrington laughed.

_See my dreams all die…_

"Frankenstein called, he wants his face back!" He smacked his knee in laughter.

_From where you're standing…_

"What the hell is that?! You call that a face?!" The Obelisk 3rd year laughed.

Louie's lone eye watered up with tears before she turned back to the shocked eyes of the spectators.

_On your own…_

Her heart hammering in her chest, she desperately hoped this was just some messed up illusion going through her head right now.

"Now that's what I call rearing an ugly head!"

_It's so quiet here…_

Harrington's last insult broke Louie.

_And I feel so cold…_

She dropped her cards, Duel-Disk and take off out of the arena. She was sobbing as much as she could with only half her face as she let her feet take her anywhere but here, preferably to a hole he can crawl and die in.

_This house no longer…_

She prayed that her brain shut down at that moment and she died.

_Feels like home…_

Jason didn't wait.

He ran after her.

"Louie! Wait!" Asami, Tami, Syrus and their Digimon cried as they ran after her.

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

Jaden, Guilmon and Veemon, however, stayed where they were, their heads lowered as a dark aura surrounded Jaden and Guilmon slowly.

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

"Well... Since Frankenstein technically quit..." Harrington stretched.

He started to walk towards Alexis before Jaden stepped up, grabbed Louie's Duel-Disk, cards and glared angrily and hatefully at Harrington.

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

"This isn't over... Louie still has 1000 points left. I'll take her place and accept the conditions that go with it..." He said in an eerily calm tone that no way expressed how he felt.

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

The former Supreme King felt Yubel stand beside him and shared a nod between them that had the spirit hovering behind Jaden and helping his dark aura expand.

_When you told me you'd leave…_

"Fine by me, but Alexis will still be mine!" Harrington shrugged.

_I felt like I couldn't breathe…_

"Yeah... Sure..." Jaden brushed him off.

_My aching body…_

"Jaden." Alexis whispered, clearly feeling the hatred radiating off of him.

_Fell to the floor…_

"Sorry, but I'm doing this..." He said, cutting her off and making her step back to the shocked Jasmine and Mindy.

_Then I called you at home…_

"I think we're about to see how far Protective Big Brother can go." Jasmine muttered.

"Uh-huh." Mindy nodded.

_You said that you weren't alone…_

Harrington: 4000

Jaden: 1000

"Since its Louie's Main Phase 2, I'll put a facedown and end." Jaden stated.

_I should've known better…_

A lone facedown appeared as Jaden shared a nod with a frustrated Knospe.

Jaden already knew how to win with these cards. He just needed to get to the Battle Phase.

_Now it hurts much more…_

"My draw." Harrington drew.

"Now I play Smash Ace! Now I draw a card and if its a monster, you lose 1000 points! I'll win and Alexis will be mine!" He smirked.

Jaden only stared with his angry golden eyes.

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

"Just shut up and pick up the f***in' card!" Jaden snapped.

Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Jasmine and Mindy gasped at his anger. He was really p***** by the insults Harrington gave Louie.

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

"Fine." Harrington drew and grinned.

He revealed Mystical Shine Ball.

"You lose!" The Obelisk 3rd year declared.

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

Another explosion was getting ready to be unleashed with a bright light.

"I reveal Hero Barrier! With an Elemental HERO on the field, I negate effect damage once!" Jaden declared.

Knospe blew some of her pollen and created a shield to protect herself and Jaden.

"Then I end..." Harrington smirked.

"And I'll end this Duel!" Jaden picked up his next card.

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

"You messed with the wrong family, Harrington! You think it's funny Louie looks like that?! You don't think she cries every time she looks in a mirror because she thinks she's ugly and that she'll never have someone who really loves her other than us?! That she should've just dropped dead the day that damn bullet hit her head instead of going through life thinking no one would ever fall in love with her?!" He snarled.

_You caused my heart…_

The girls gasped as Harrington was about to answer with 'Yes she is' before Jaden's dark aura enveloped and caused a chill in the air, silencing him.

_To bleed and…_

"She went years thinking she wasn't gonna get friends! She went into hiding in a damn forest! She has trouble concentrating because she only has half her head! She knows Jason likes Asami but thinks she'll never look at us again if Asami saw her without her bandages because she's missing half her face and she knows that Jason thinks it's all his fault! She thinks she's a burden to me and Jason and just when she finally started gaining real self-confidence and some real self-esteem, that she always used to fake just for us, you destroyed it all!" Jaden yelled.

_You still owe me a reason…_

He snatched a few cards from his hand, his dark aura expanding with the help of Yubel and lowering the temperature in the room.

"I've never seen Jaden so mad, if ever." Alexis muttered at the ruthlessness and anger Jaden was displaying.

'_Cause I can't figure out…_

She would find Jason liking Asami cute on any other day, but to hear that Louie knows that Jason thinks he'll have no chance if her bandages fall just because she only has half her face hurt to hear. And she would be blushing at the idea of Jaden Duelling to be her fiancé, but the circumstances on why he stepped into the Duel wasn't funny.

_Why?_

"Nobody f***s with my family! I activate Pot of Greed! Then, I'll activate Rose Bud! With this I can trade in Knospe so her mother can step onto the field!" Jaden declared.

With that, a human like figure in a leafy-outfit with a crown and white hair appeared on the field. This was Elemental HERO Poison Rose (ATK:1900/DEF:2000).

_Why I'm alone and freezing…_

She glared.

"_As Mr. Yuki said, no body f***s with my family. And nobody makes my mistress cry or dares to harm my daughter!_" The witch-like HERO declared.

_While you're in the bed…_

"Now I summon Elemental HERO Ocean!" Jaden growled.

Suddenly a humanoid blue warrior with a dolphin fin on it's head and a spear in his hands appeared on the field (ATK:1500/DEF:1200).

"_I'll kill you for hurting Louie!_" He declared.

_That she's in…_

"Next, I activate Good Hero to bring out Elemental HERO Ice Edge!" The former Supreme King declared.

A childish HERO with ice-shaped armour, blue jeans, pale purple skin and green eyes appeared, looking ready to kill Harrington (ATK:800/DEF:900).

_And I'm just left alone to cry…_

"Now, I'll equip Good Hero to Ice Edge and he gains 300 ATK points for every Elemental HERO out." Jaden explained as Ice Edge glowed light blue.

Elemental HERO Ice Edge's ATK: 1700.

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

Harrington gulped. He lost.

"And why stop there?!" The two-toned brunette asked.

Jaden showed Monster Reborn.

"Let's bring back Knospe to play since she hates bullies so much!" He declared.

The childish plant HERO appeared again, glaring (ATK:600/DEF:1000).

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

Jaden unveiled his last two cards.

"And let's give her a boost as well! First I play Hero Mask to send Elemental HERO Clayman to my graveyard so Knospe gains all of his effects. Next I activate Max Mud, giving Knospe 300 more ATK points!" He declared.

Knospe jumped into a drill machine that came out of nowhere.

Elemental HERO Knospe's ATK: 900.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

Jaden chuckled madly.

This wasn't The Supreme King in anyway but the golden eyes. This was all Jaden Takato Yuki.

"Guys… Gun him down..." He smirked.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah… _

"_Our pleasure!_" The HEROs declared.

Knospe revved up her drill machine and charged Harrington without mercy.

Harrington: 3100

Jaden: 1000

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

"_Ocean._" Poison Rose offered.

"_At once!_" Ocean declared.

He held onto the spear in a tight grip as he jumped, swung his arm back and hit Harrington in the face...

Hard, knocking the tennis player on his back clutching his eye, which Ocean had been tempted to stab but held back.

Harrington: 2600

Jaden: 1000

_Oh… Whoa, whoa…_

"_My turn!_" Ice Edge declared.

As Harrington got back to his feet, Ice Edge charged and shoved him back to the ground with his shoulder like in American football.

Harrington: 900

Jaden: 1000

_Yeah, yeah, yeah… _

"_This is for my mistress: Louie!_" Poison Rose declared.

The crown on her head glowed as a hurricane of razor sharp leaves headed straight for Harrington, who was still on the ground.

Harrington: 0

Jaden: 1000 (Winner)

_Oh… _

Jaden smirked as the 'holograms' disappeared.

_You can't hear me cry…_

He might've 'accidentally' turned this into a small Shadow Game when his dark aura created the chill.

_See my dreams all die…_

Harrington wouldn't lose his soul, but the pain he was gonna be in the next few days will make him wish he did.

_From where you're standing…_

His golden eyes stayed as he stared at his newly acquired 'fiancée'.

_On your own…_

Normally he would be kinda ecstatic that he and Alexis were now kinda engaged, but he only Duelled for revenge. Nothing more and nothing less.

_It's so quiet here…_

He would sort this out later with her.

_And I feel so cold…_

He spared no word as Betamon grabbed Louie's fallen bandages and they, along with Guilmon and Veemon went in the direction she fled, hoping Jason, Syrus, Tami, Asami and their Digimon would find and calm her down a little.

_This house no longer…_

The last thing Louie needed was to stress and pass out again.

_Feels like home…_

Jason, Syrus, Tami, Asami and their Digimon were still running in the direction Louie had fled in.

She had almost given them the slip a bunch of times, but they always knew which direction she was heading by the silhouette of her back when they rounded corners.

"I would've never guessed that Louie was missing half her face." Syrus mused as they kept running.

"I knew Aneki was missing something after what Jaden told me, Sy and Chumley, but I thought it was just her ear or something like that." Tami mused.

Asami said nothing as she, Elecmon, Jason, Betamon, Tami, Cutemon, Syrus and Kyupimon stopped at the entrance to the Duel arena to catch their breath.

She kept repeating the look of horror and fear on Louie's face as her bandages flew off and her face became unveiled.

She's never seen anyone look so destroyed before and she didn't mean her bloody and disfigured side. Louie's expression was one of defeat and resignation, like if she finally accepted something.

They heard laughing coming from inside the arena.

"Did you see that b****'s face?" One asked while the laughing got louder.

Jason, Syrus, Tami and Asami stared at each other, their Digimon mirroring their actions.

"You don't think-" They started before the laughing interrupted them.

"That's not a face! That's a deformed pirate! Missing an eye!"

"Oh hell no!" Tami growled as she figured out who they were talking about.

Jason hissed.

There was only one person on this island with one eye. The Slifer Prince and Princess stomped their way into the arena where three Obelisk boys were slouching around. They zoned in like a hawk.

"Who just said that?" She seethed.

"Me." The jet black haired boy said.

Bad idea.

Jason clocked his fist back and punched him in the face, sending him down to the ground with one hit while Tami jumped on him and slapped him, very, very harshly.

"What the hell you crazy f*****s!?" He yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"No one makes fun of my Aneki... No one!" She glared at the three boys that were glaring right back at her and Jason, who was also glaring at them with two tinted red eyes.

Syrus took his place by her side, not having a glare or intimidating face as strong as the others as Asami, Elecmon, Cutemon and Kyupimon joined them.

The brown haired Obelisk recognized him.

"Hey, Ryu!" He turned to the guy Tami hit.

"That's Syrus Truesdale! He's the one that beat Ken a few weeks back!" He stated.

The boy now known as Ryu stepped back up and glared at the Slifer.

"So you're the slacker that beat my brother." Ryu growled as he looked him over.

"Ken must've been high on something to lose to you." He smirked.

"I beat him fair and square! He lost because he underestimated me." Syrus kept a strong look.

"He always had that problem." Ryu shook his head.

"As much as I would love to take you down…" He smirked in his direction.

He glared at the p***** off Tami and Jason.

"I gotta pay these f***-heads back for hitting me!" Ryu growled.

Tami growled.

"Then let's go-"

She was grabbed on the arm by Syrus while Jason was held back by Kyupimon.

The little pinknette looked at the little bluenette, confused.

"Sy?" She asked.

"Go find Louie." He said.

"She's in a depressed state and who knows what she'll do in her condition." The little bluenette stated and turned to face Ryu.

"I'll take him on instead. Plus, Louie will benefit from your and Jason's comfort a lot more than me." The Slifer Captain stated.

The Slifer Princess, Slifer Prince, Obelisk Princess and their Digimon gave a nod each and smile at him before they ran off to continue their search for Louie before she hurt herself, Tami leaving a quick peck on his cheek and a wish of good luck.

"How charming." Ryu spat sarcastically.

"But you don't even have a disk." He pointed out as he put his on.

"He does now."

Syrus and the other Obelisks turned to see 4 new people and 3 Digimon come in.

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped.

He was tossed the Duel-Disk that Jaden had with him, placing the Deck that was there in his coat pocket with great care.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

She looked the Obelisks over.

"Why're you about to Duel Ryu?" BlackGuilmon questioned.

"Ryu?" Guilmon asked.

"He's the brother of that guy you told me Syrus beat." The black Dino explained.

Syrus turned and glared at the three Obelisk guys.

"They saw Louie run by and were laughing at her disfigurement." He explained as he took out his Deck and placed it inside the disk.

Alexis glared at them.

"How can people find amusement in something horrible like that?" She asked in disgust.

Jaden gave an interested look to Alexis at hearing that.

It looks like her opinion on Louie didn't change after seeing her without her bandages. That proved to him that she was a true friend to them all.

"It's disgusting." Jasmine and Mindy gave their own little glares.

Jaden just watched, already knowing Syrus would win.

He couldn't wait to see him show off just how stupid it was to mess with his family. He didn't even fully register that he was technically engaged now, his anger blinding him.

Ryu shrugged off all the insults as he and Syrus took spots on the arena.

"Ready to lose? I'm not as weak as my brother." He warned as his disk turned on.

"I won't lose." Syrus activated his disk.

"Let's Duel!"

Syrus: 4000

Ryu: 4000

"I'll go first." Syrus drew.

"I summon Drillroid in DEF mode!" He declared.

His cartoonish drill appeared and crossed itself (ATK:1600/DEF:1600).

"And I'll place two facedowns to end my turn!" The little bluenette ended.

Two reversed cards appeared as Syrus shot a small glare to Ryu.

"I'll make you regret laughing at my friend!" The Slifer Captain vowed.

"Please. Don't go thinking you're tough s*** since you beat Ken." Ryu rolled his eyes as he drew.

He placed a card on his disk.

"I summon Warrior Dai Grapher!" The Obelisk declared.

A dark haired warrior appeared holding a sword (ATK:1700/DEF:1600).

"Attack that drill!" Ryu commanded.

Jaden watched Syrus' face and saw him smirk as he pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate a favourite of mine, Supercharge!" The Slifer Captain declared.

The card from his Duel with Ken activated.

"Now I get to draw two cards since you struck a Roid monster!" He exclaimed.

Syrus picked up two cards as his Drillroid got sliced into pixels.

"You're still defenceless!" Ryu argued.

"Not for much longer as I activate my other facedown, Roid Reinforcements!" Syrus exclaimed.

A trap showing an ambulance Roid monster saving Gyroid.

"Now I discard a Roid monster to get back the one that I just lost!" He smirked.

Syrus discarded and picked up his Drillroid.

"Syrus is a lot better than I thought!" Alexis smiled as she watched the Duel.

She turned to the stoic Jaden.

"You've been training him, right?" The blonde grinned, suspiciously.

Jaden only gave a slow nod, waiting for Syrus to beat down this guy so he can go check on Louie.

"I'll just place one facedown to end my turn!" Ryu shrugged his shoulders.

"Now it's mine." Syrus drew and immediately played it.

"I play Monster Reborn to summon back my monster that I discarded!" He declared.

A light came from his graveyard before the monster appeared.

"I play Tankroid!" He declared.

A cartoonish green tank appeared (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

"And let's bring Drillroid back!" The little bluenette suggested.

The drill reappeared by the tank. (ATK:1600/DEF:1600).

"And with Block Attack, I can change your warrior into DEF mode!" The Slifer Captain exclaimed.

Ryu watched as his monster kneeled down.

"So what? You're monster doesn't have enough points to beat it!" He huffed.

"I don't need it too." Syrus surprised Ryu.

"Drillroid automatically destroys a DEF position monster when it attacks! Go ahead boys!" The little bluenette commanded.

Drillroid and Tankroid charged on forward, taking down the warrior and a handful of Ryu's life points.

Syrus: 4000

Ryu: 2500

"Awesome!" Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy cheered.

Jaden stared with a nod at his friend/student's performance.

"And with one facedown, my turn comes to a close!" Syrus finished.

A facedown appeared by Syrus' feet.

"It seems like you and your brother are all bark and no bite!" He smiled.

"He's letting it get to his head." Jasmine muttered.

"Wouldn't you?" Alexis asked.

"He already beat his brother, is winning this Duel and they're both Obelisks. For someone like Syrus, this is like a dream come true to him." BlackGuilmon explained.

Ryu growled as he drew his card.

"It's over now, little man!" He picked a card.

"I summon Marauding Captain!" The Obelisk declared.

A golden haired warrior wearing armour appeared and sheathed his two swords (ATK:1200/DEF:400).

"Now I can play my facedown, Copy Knight!" Ryu yelled.

A trap depicting a warrior being cloned activated by Ryu.

"Now I can make an exact clone of my Captain!" He smirked.

A second captain appeared by the original (ATK:1200/DEF:400).

"And thanks to my Captain's ability, I get to special summon another monster! And I choose Axe Raider!" The Obelisk declared.

A warrior in gold that was used by Joey Wheeler himself appeared next to the Captains (ATK:1700/DEF:1150).

"Wait, why didn't he use Copy Knight on Axe Raider?" Jasmine interrupted.

"Copy Knight can only be used for a normal summon..." Jaden spoke for the first time since giving Syrus the Duel-Disk.

Jasmine nodded at his answer.

Ryu showed off his next card, his hand down to two.

"I play Lightning Blade to boost one of Captain's strength by 800!" He exclaimed.

A sword of lightning appeared in the original captain's hands.

Marauding Captain 1's ATK: 2000.

"Now, Axe Raider destroy Drillroid!" The Obelisk commanded.

The warrior threw his axe and cut Drillroid to pieces.

Syrus: 3900

Ryu: 2500

"Marauding Captain 1, destroy Tankroid!" Ryu commanded.

The captain let the lightning swirl through the blade as he ran and cut Syrus' tank in half.

Syrus: 3400

Ryu: 2500

"My Copy Captain, attack him!" He commanded.

The clone of the Marauding Captain ran and sliced its sword onto Syrus' chest, making the blue-haired boy cringe.

Syrus: 2200

Ryu: 2500

Syrus pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate Damage Condenser to discard a card and summon a monster with as many ATK points as the damage I took and I pick Gyroid!" He declared.

The helicopter appeared in DEF (ATK:1000/DEF:1000).

"I end. I gotta say, you're not that impressive. I don't know how Ken lost to you!" Ryu smirked.

His lackeys laughed and nodded.

Syrus glared.

"Well, we'll see about that." He drew.

"I summon my Steamroid in ATK mode!" The little bluenette declared.

His cartoon train appeared with a blow of the whistle (ATK:1800/DEF:1800).

"Now attack his Marauding Captain without the Lightning Blade!" The little bluenette commanded.

Steamroid blew the whistle again as it rammed into the Copy Knight Captain.

"And he gains 500 points when he attacks a monster!" He added.

Steamroid's ATK: 2300.

Syrus: 2200

Ryu: 1400

"While he did more damage, he should've went for the one with Lightning Blade. Since Steamroid will lose points when attacked, Syrus shoulda tried to lessen it as much as possible." Alexis mused.

"He's fine..." Jaden reassured.

Syrus held up an equip spell that depicted a Gyroid being outfitted with glowing armour.

"I play my Roid Armour and equip it to Steamroid!" He declared.

Steamroid glowed in a bright colour.

"Now its effect is negated and gains 500 ATK points!" The little bluenette exclaimed.

Steamroid's ATK: 2300.

"Oh I see what he did." Alexis smiled.

"You're a good teacher, Jaden." She praised her 'fiancé'.

"Uh-huh." He muttered with a distant look, waiting for Syrus to win so he can go and check on Louie and see if she was okay.

Alexis kinda frowned at Jaden's behaviour, but knew he was just p***** about what happened at the tennis courts. She wasn't faulting him. He had every right to be angry.

"Lucky move." Ryu drew.

"I play the Dark World Dealings spell! Now we both draw and then discard a card!" He declared.

Syrus and Ryu each drew a card and while Ryu smirked, Syrus gasped.

"_Power Bond!_" He nearly let it slip.

"Now I play the Hero Return spell card to special summon the Armed Samurai-Ben Kei that I discarded!" Ryu declared.

A man in a white robe with a bunch of swords appeared (ATK:500/DEF:800).

"But I sacrifice both my Ben Kei and my Captain to summon one of my ultimate monsters! Phoenix Gearfried!"He exclaimed.

The two warriors disappeared and out from the card came a tall warrior wearing white and gold armour with red shoulder plates. He had a large sword and shield that could easily be considered the ultimate offense and defensive (ATK:2800/DEF:2200).

"Wow!" Jasmine and Mindy gasped.

"Doesn't Asami have that card too?" They asked Alexis, who nodded grimly.

"Syrus is in trouble." Alexis muttered worriedly.

"I know you can win." Jaden said to his friend as he stared in awe at the size of the sword that looked ready to take him apart.

"And I play Spellbook Inside the Pot to let us draw three cards each!" The Obelisk declared.

They drew.

"Then I play Double Attack! By discarding D.D. Esper Star Sparrow, my Phoenix Gearfried can attack twice!" Ryu smirked.

"But that means Syrus loses both monsters!" Mindy realized.

The Phoenix and Axe Raider charged at the Gyroid before Phoenix took out his Steamroid.

Syrus: 1700

Ryu: 1400

Ryu laughed.

"Have fun getting out of this!" He taunted as he ended his turn.

"Looks like you failed as a friend to that Cyclops!" The Obelisk smirked.

Syrus took a deep breath as he drew his card. He stared at them before lingering on Power Bond, remembering what Jaden told him one time.

_Syrus was having a Duel with Louie in the Dorm with the one-eyed girl having Heat, Lady Heat and Poison Rose out on her field._

_Syrus felt he wasn't gonna get out of it._

_He drew and it was Power Bond. Of course since he feared that card as much as lightning storms, he chose not to play it and settled for laughing and waving the white flag._

_Jaden, who had been sitting on the desk, saw his hand and confronted him about it when Jason, Louie, their partners and Chumley left to the Slifer mess hall._

_"You're gonna have to use it." He told him when he was sure Jason, Louie, their Digimon and Chumley were out of ear range._

_"You could've won. You would've beaten Louie if you played it." He explained when Syrus looked at him confused._

_"Sorry Jaden, I just don't think I'm ready for it." Syrus sighed._

_"You're gonna have to overcome your fear someday." He told him in an easy tone._

_"Sure, I know you feel insecure about it because of Zane, but there's gonna be a time when you're in a Duel and you'll need to play that card." The two-toned brunette patted his shoulder._

_"You might be in a tight jam and need it to win." The Slifer King said before he took off for the mess hall too, leaving Syrus to think about what he said._

"_I could've used it to beat Louie. Might as well use it to defend her._" Syrus sighed again.

He stared at Jaden, who he shared a nod and small smile with before he turned back to Ryu with a confident expression.

"First I summon my Jetroid to the field!" The little bluenette declared.

A cartoonish red jet appeared (ATK:1200/DEF:1800).

"Then I'll play Roid Shift!" The Slifer Captain exclaimed.

He showed a spell that had an image of Drillroid and Steamroid switching places.

"Now I can trade in one Roid on the field for another in the graveyard as long as they're the same level!" Syrus explained.

Jetroid disappeared and in its place came Steamroid (ATK:1800/DEF:1800).

"Then I'll pay 800 points to play Premature Burial and bring back Gyroid!" He declared.

The familiar helicopter returned (ATK:1000/DEF:1000).

Syrus: 900

Ryu: 1400

"And last but not least, I play Power Bond to fuse my Gyroid and Steamroid together to make Steam Gyroid!" The little bluenette finished.

Jaden smiled as Syrus finally overcame his fear and played the fusion spell.

Out from the vortex came a Steamroid looking machine that had Gyroid's wings (ATK:2200/DEF:1600).

"And thanks to Power Bond, his ATK points double!" The Slifer Captain smiled.

Steam Gyroid whistled loudly as it powered up.

Steam Gyroid's ATK: 4400.

Ryu took a step back.

"Wait!" He called.

"Nope. This is for making fun of my friend! Steam Gyroid, destroy Phoenix Gearfried and the rest of his life points!" Syrus commanded.

Steam Gyroid took off in the direction of the Phoenix before ramming into it and destroying it into many tiny pixels.

Syrus: 900 (Winner)

Ryu: 0

"He won!" The girls cheered.

Jaden looked over in the direction of the fallen Ryu and his lackeys.

"Never and I mean **never**, make fun of my sister again..." He growled to them, all nodding and taking off like a bat out of hell.

Once they all disappeared, he turned to Syrus.

"Good job for finally using it." The two-toned brunette congratulated.

Syrus nodded as he held onto the Power Bond card.

"It's all thanks to you that I was able to use it. You gave me the nerve that I never would've found on my own. Thank you." He smiled at his friend.

Jaden smiled back.

"Anytime..." He turned serious again.

"Let's go and hopefully find Louie." The Slifer King stated.

"Asami, Jason and Tami went after her." Syrus said.

"I volunteered to Duel for Tami and Jason so they can go find Louie. I don't know where she went though." He added.

"We'll spilt into two teams and look for her. We find them and we find Louie, right Jason..." Jaden nodded.

The present people nodded before Syrus and Kyupimon went with Jasmine and Mindy while Jaden and Guilmon went with Alexis and BlackGuilmon.

Louie was crying.

She didn't even remember the last time she cried this much.

Over half the school had seen her without her bandages, she left in the middle of a Duel and she knew Jaden and Jason would be looking for her everywhere.

Or trying to kill Harrington in the slowest, most agonizing way possible.

But she didn't want to be found.

That was why she went to a cave at the beach she found so no one would find her.

Nobody was stupid enough to climb the rocks she had just to get on a small ledge that would hide her if someone did come.

Louie just sat in the dripping cave, her head in her hands, her heart out the window and her emotions all over the place, just wanting it all to stop.

"LOUIE!"

She almost let out a gasp at the call of her name.

That sounded like Veemon.

"Oh Ra." The raven-bluenette slightly panicked.

She didn't want her partner to see her like this.

Broken, miserable, a mess.

That was not who Louisiana Marie Minamoto was and she didn't want people to think any other way.

So, she stayed quiet and waited for the dragon she loved like a brother to pass on by.

She was an ugly, pathetic, one-eyed freak that no one needed the burden of being partners or friends with.

And she knew it like the back of her hand.

Jason was panting.

He had been all over the coast line, knowing Louie loved the beach, trying to find her.

The only place he hadn't looked was the rocky-ledges of the cliffs that had a few caves.

Veemon was looking there for him, since the dragon was a better climber than he was.

"Jason!"

Turning around at the call of his name, the mute boy saw Asami and Elecmon running up to him.

She looked concerned and exhausted.

Jason took a quick look and turned his head away to look at the sand as he panted.

"Can you give us a minute?" She asked her Digimon.

The mammal Digimon nodded and ran to the sea, just encase Louie had tried to drown herself.

Asami watched him go and then turned her full attention to the cowering Jason, who had sat down on the sand to hide his head in his arms.

"Jason?" She walked forward and took a seat on the sand with him.

She started rubbing circles on his back as he avoided turning around.

"Honey, it's okay..." She spoke to him in a calm tone to her best male friend.

When he refused to acknowledge her, she stared at him with a huff.

"I ran all over campus looking for you and Louie. You can at least turn to look at me." The Obelisk Princess huffed.

She immediately regretted talking like that. She can get a little apprehensive about the people she cares about, Tami is too, which is why she was so quick to hit Ryu back in the Duel arena for insulting Louie.

Jason held up a hand and started his sign language speak.

"_I already know you think she's ugly."_

"No I do not! Why would you think that?" She gasped.

It took all of Jason's willpower to not turn and give her a questioning look.

"_She thinks she's an ugly mess. Louie's missing an eye, most of her ear, you can see inside her skull and her face is all swelled up and bruised. Even I admit it's not something you want to see every day, but I wouldn't care since she's my sister for what's in her heart."_

"So what?" Asami asked.

She couldn't see where the problem lied.

So Louie looked a little different after her accident. It's not like she chose to look that way. Asami was sure she would be a little weirded out at first, but she'll grow used to it. Her opinion and feelings for Louie and the Yukis haven't changed. She still liked them. Maybe even loved them.

And she admitted to herself she was falling in love with Jason.

Jason finally snapped and pushed her hand off him, Asami forced to stand so Jason can get up.

He gave her what she wanted and looked at him, crying his eyes out as she looked at his tear-stained face.

"_Look at me! I'm a murder!"_

"No you're not! What made you think that?!" Asami cried, looking at him in shock.

He kept crying, knowing he wasn't gonna be able to stop any time soon.

"_My sister's face is as appealing to look at as a mountain of garbage because she took a bullet for me! She has to look at it all the time and remember why she doesn't have friends! I look at it and remember I nearly killed my own sister! She has to look at my face and be reminded of all the burden I brought to her and yet she smiles as if nothing is wrong, as if it isn't my fault she's missing half her face! I remembered this when we kissed a few weeks ago! THAT YOU COULD NEVER LOVE A MURDURER!"_

Asami had to blush at being reminded of the kiss as Jason's silent rant continued.

"_This is why I don't wanna be with you! I knew that the moment you saw her."_

He stopped with the gestures to jerk to his face.

"_It would be over between us! You say she's not ugly and I'm not a murder, but I know you're just trying not to hurt my feelings! I knew you'd run like the wind when you saw her like this and knew I nearly killed my sister! As much as I've come to care about you, I would never leave Louie's side after what she did for me!"_

He stared into her shocked emerald orbs, not finding the beauty that he always saw when he looked. He was looking directly at her just so she had to look at him and the emotional mess that was him.

"_Say what you really think! Tell me that her face is a mess! Tell me our friendship is over! I know that it's all true! So does Louie! Only thing is she's heard it all before while I'm still new to this."_

Asami kept looking at his face, seeing his expression turn defeated as he kept crying, his eyes now turning red from the tears.

She closed her eyes, not to stop looking at him but to collect her thoughts.

She leaned and captured his lips with hers.

Jason turned from defeated to shock at the kiss. He was expecting her to either agree and say she was a mess or just leave. He didn't know why she was kissing him. He was sure that stuff was over and out the window now that she saw the rest of his 'sister' and knew the truth.

She pulled back after a few seconds. She looked him dead in the eye and said in the most honest and truthful tone that she could muster:

"I like you and I want to be your girlfriend."

Jason kept his eyes as widened as he could, sure he heard that wrong.

"I don't care that you have a sister who looks like that. I like Jason Yuki for who he is, not for his sister's appearance, even though she is really cute." She gave him a wink, his shock still not wearing off.

"You saved me from a psycho, you make me smile all the time, you gave me my first kiss and you are an awesome Duellist." She smiled at him.

"I like you for all those things and more. Nothing's changed about how I feel about you now that I've seen all of your sister and you've told me how you felt about it. I like Louie, too and think of her as a true friend. In fact…" Asami trailed.

She gazed lovingly into his teary-eyes.

"I love you even more than I did before."

"_She is crazy._" Jason was thinking as he kept crying.

Either she was crazy or this wasn't real. She can't love him. She can't. Not when his 'sister' looked like that and he was the reason behind it.

She noticed that he wasn't cheering up.

"Jason?" The pinknette asked.

"_Everyone's told me that she looks like a freak. They told her that, too."_

He started when she pulled him into her chest, watching his stiff hand make the movements as she buried his face into her chest.

"_I've been told that she'll always look like this. Ugly and Disgusting. Louie can't grow a new face or go buy one. She's stuck like this and she's convinced herself that she will grow and die alone. And all that is because of me. And I've convinced myself that I'm a killer because of it. I should've just died that day instead of her."_

She kissed the top of his head, but he kept going.

"_You're ruining that. You're ruining how I feel. You're ruining my way of thinking."_

Did that mean she was getting to him and he was just scared?

It had to be. She was pushing him out his comfort zone and he couldn't handle it.

"_You can't love me. You just can't. I'm not worth it. A murder isn't. I'm a monster. Stop lying."_

His hand kept moving in the particular way needed to speak those two words.

"_Stop lying, stop lying, just stop lying."_

Asami was starting to cry too.

Her poor baby was so traumatized, so damaged and so depressed that he convinced himself that he'll always be alone and that he's not worth anything because his 'sister' nearly died. He was crying so much that he was turning her blouse into a wet blanket. The world beat them both down so much that he just finally decided to stay down and not think about getting up.

"I do love you. I do love you Jason. I'm not lying." The Princess of Obelisk confessed.

She pulled him back to look into his tear covered face with her own.

"I love you, you are worth something and you're not a killer! Stop saying that, please!" She begged.

"Stop putting yourself down. It's breaking my heart to hear you say that." The pinknette begged.

Not the best choice of words, but she was sure Jason knew what she meant.

He did, but he was still sceptical.

"_I don't want to burden you. I can't live with myself knowing I'm making your life harder. You can do so much better than me, along with Louie, my brother, everyone would've been better off if I had died that day."_

"You can never burden me." She said.

"You'll never do that. My life won't get harder, it'll be easier since I'll have you. And I can't do better than you since I already have the best there is." She gave a firm kiss on his cheek.

He cried, but it wasn't about his feelings towards his disabled 'sister' this time.

He just had one question:

"_How can you love me?"_

She answered instantly.

"Because you're Jason Yuki." Asami slightly giggled.

He cried as they embraced into a tight hug. Jason still thought he was dreaming, but he realized that dreams can't get this good. He never dreamt a happy scenario where Asami discovered his 'sister's' other side and loved him anyway. This was way better. Better than he can describe.

"Are we dating now?" Asami smiled.

Jason finally smiled for the first time since the tennis courts.

"_After everything that we did here right now, it only makes sense."_

"True. I don't know what else we can do to express how we feel." She giggled, getting another smile out of him.

"Can you take a picture with me?" Asami asked.

Jason showed a little concern, probably wanting to find Louie first.

Asami nodded in understanding.

"Okay. We'll find Louie, then can we have that picture?" The pinknette asked.

The brunette nodded.

They pulled themselves up and began to look for the Slifer Warrior again.

Louie was still in her cave.

She knew if she didn't leave soon, the water would rise too high for her to walk back to the Dorm.

But she was perfectly fine with just drowning that night.

The raven-bluenette was sure her dragon had pasted by now and she decided to take a peak.

Crawling along with mini-tunnel, she looked down and saw something that was very special to her.

She saw Asami and Jason, walking along the beach and holding hands under the moon-light.

The former Shadow Knight may have been a hopeless romancer, but she definitely felt the atmosphere around them held great passion and care.

The Slifer Warrior knew this feeling well, since she felt it every day coming from her Duel Spirits, the Yuki family and Veemon.

Love.

Considering the glances the two exchanged and quick kiss she saw Asami steal from Jason, Louie knew they were finally dating for real.

She liked that.

At least one of the Yukis finally had his happily ever after before she died.

When she noticed Jason beginning to look up, she quickly hid back in the cave.

Jason didn't need his happy ending to be ruined by her.

She already wrecked everything else for him, no need to ruin anything else.

Whistle!

"_Oh! Oh!_

_Take me back!_

_Take me back!_

_Oh! Yeah!_" Louie sang.

She didn't know why she started, but she felt she couldn't stop now. Damn her and her habits.

"_Back to summer paradise!_" The raven-bluenette continued.

Whistle!

"_My heart is sinking,_

_As I'm lifting,_

_Up above the clouds,_

_Away from you._

_And I can't believe I'm leavin',_

_Oh, I don't know-know-know what I'm gonna do._

_But some day,_

_I will find my way back to where,_

_Your name,_

_Is written in the sand._" She paused.

Suddenly, she felt an up-beat rhythm echo in her soul as the words she didn't know tumbled out of her mouth.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

"'_Cause I remember every sunset!_

_I remember every word you said!_

_We were never gonna say 'Goodbye'._

_Singing 'La-da-da-da!'_

_Tell me how to get back to,_

_Back to summer paradise,_

_With you._

_And I'll be there in a heart-beat!_

_Heart-beat._

_Oh! Oh._

_I'll be there in a heart-beat!_

_Heart-beat._

_Oh! Oh._" Louie cheered.

As usual, music had saved her once again.

"_Tell 'em._"

She looked out of her cave and saw…

"Veemon!" The raven-bluenette gasped.

"Keep singing!" He quietly hissed.

She hastily nodded.

"_My soul is broken,_

_Streets are frozen,_

_I can't stop these feelings melting through._

_And I'd give away a 1000 days,_

_Oh! Just to spend another one with you._

_Real life can wait,_

_We're crashing like waves,_

_Playing in the sand,_

_Holding your hand!_" She sang.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

"'_Cause I remember every sunset!_

_I remember every word you said!_

_We were never gonna say 'Goodbye'._

_Singing 'La-da-da-da!'_

_Tell me how to get back to,_

_Back to summer paradise,_

_With you._

_And I'll be there in a heart-beat!_

_Heart-beat._

_Oh! Oh._

_I'll be there in a heart-beat!_

_Heart-beat._

_Oh! Oh._" Louie cheered.

"_Yeah, oh!_

_I remember Sunday mornings,_

_And summer evenings._

_Now you're not next to me,_

_I am freezing._

_Was it real?_

_Or?_

_Baby tell me, was I just dreaming?_

_How can ya show me paradise when I'm leaving?_

_And my heart-beat is sinking, it's shrinking._

_When I try to speak, no words come,_

_I'm sinking._

_Hope this is not just wishful thinking,_

_Tell me that you care and I'll be there,_

_In a heart-beat._" She rapped.

"_Some day,_

_I will find my way back to where,_

_Your name,_

_Is written in the sand._" The former Shadow Knight smiled.

It was then that she realised all her negativity was gone.

She could think clearly and see everything easily.

Jaden, Jason, Veemon, her friends…

They all loved her…

And none of them would ditch her and the Yukis just because she was missing half her face.

And that made her the happiest she had been in a long time.

So with as much passion, love and volume as she could muster up, she sang the chorus once more with all her heart:

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

"'_Cause I remember every sunset!_

_I remember every word you said!_

_We were never gonna say 'Goodbye'._

_Singing 'La-da-da-da!'_

_Tell me how to get back to,_

_Back to summer paradise,_

_With you._

_I remember every first kiss._

_I remember never wanting to leave your lips._

_And how I never, ever felt so high!_

_Singing 'La-da-da-da-da!'_

_Tell me how to get back to,_

_Back to summer paradise,_

_With you._

_And I'll be there in a heart-beat!_

_Heart-beat._

_Oh! Oh._

_I'll be there in a heart-beat!_

_Heart-beat._

_Summer paradise._

_Oh! Oh._

_And I'll be there in a heart-beat._"

...

As the gang sat in the Slifer mess hall, they all prayed Louie and Veemon were alright.

Julie and Labramon had quickly joined the search, along with Bastion and Tentomon, when they head, but now everyone was sitting in the cafeteria.

A knock on the door got their attention.

Walking over to answer it, Asami was met face to face with a grinning...

"Louie?! Veemon?!" She gasped.

"What?!" Everyone gasped and ran over.

They looked at the door to see Louisiana Marie Minamoto with Veemon on her shoulders, both grinning.

"Yo! How's it going, sista?" Louie asked, grinning.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked, looking past Asami to see his 'sister'.

Louie couldn't help but grin.

"Yep. You guys can thank my brother's girlfriend when I saw 'em walking along the beach in moon-light." She giggled.

"Girlfriend?!" The group, minus Jason, Asami and their partners, all gasped.

Jaden pointed between Jason and Asami.

"But you two said you weren't ready. And why didn't you tell us?" He asked in utter confusion.

"And now we are, I guess. Besides, Jason wanted his sister to be here when he said that." Asami shrugged.

Dropping his confused look, Jaden grinned like a buffoon and called his brother over to hug them both in one giant swoop.

"I'm so happy for you guys." He smiled at his brother.

"Congratulations!" He high-5ed him.

In all her happiness, Louie almost forgot how this all started.

"So what happened with Harrington?" She asked.

The Slifer Warrior noticed the Obelisk Princess growled at the mention of his name as she took her new boyfriend's hand. Jason too was curious as to what happened.

"I took Louie's spot and kicked him to the curb six ways from Sunday!" Jaden smirked.

Jason almost face-palmed, knowing that he got that quote from Murray while Louie smiled in amusement.

"And Syrusmon took down another Obelisk that was talking bad about Louiemon." Guilmon giggled.

"He won?" Louie asked delightedly.

Jason and Asami smiled in pride for their friend's victory.

"Yep. Jaden's really taught him well." Alexis smiled.

Jaden blushed at the praise given.

"Wait a second." Asami pointed between the two.

"Jaden won... So doesn't that make him your fiancé?" She asked.

Louie instantly broke out into a s***-eating grin.

"Fiancé?" Chumley, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie and Labramon asked.

The Senior Slifer was looking back and forth in confusion and shock. He really needed to get out more or he'll keep missing all these adventures.

Jaden and Alexis both turned crimson before they shook their heads, making Louie pout.

"We talked on the way here and decided that we're not gonna take that seriously." Alexis answered.

"It was just Harrington being stupid." She said.

"Yeah... It was a stupid condition to a stupid Duel in the first place." Jaden added.

"I wouldn't have accepted if Louie hadn't been exposed." He explained.

Jason, Asami, Louie and their Digimon shared a knowing smile, seeing all the same signs that they gave to each other a few weeks back when they said they weren't ready to date.

Plus, Asami and Louie remembered clear as day what Alexis said about taking things slow.

That meant that Alexis wanted something with Jaden, but just wanted to do it at her own pace.

But like the new couple, something was surely gonna come up and throw Alexis' plans down the drain.

"How did you get better, Aneki?" Tami asked, stepping forward.

Louie blushed a little.

"I sang." She smiled.

"You can sing?" Syrus asked.

"Can she sing? She won an award on Autism's Got Talent when she was 10 years old!" Jaden laughed.

"Autism's Got Talent?" The group asked in confession.

"What's Autism?" Alexis asked.

"Autism is a condition that some people, like Louie, are born with that usually comes with a secondary disability." Jaden elaborated.

"To this day, no one knows how it works exactly, but we know it's in our DNA and it can give an Autistic person slightly different thoughts and emotions. For example, if one tiny thing goes wrong, an Autistic person can start spazzing out and getting overly-worried. Another thing that can happen is if an Autistic person is placed in a situation or has to wear something they hate or aren't comfortable in, they can have break downs and mini panic-attacks that can get really bad. I know from personal experience." Louie explained. (**3**)

"What additional disability do you have Louie?" Asami asked, suddenly feeling as if a strong bond would come from this.

"I've got Dyslexia. It made learning to read and write a b****, but luckily Sky was there to help me. She was not only my big sister figure, but my personal tutor." The Slifer Warrior smiled.

"What's Autism's Got Talent than?" Syrus asked.

"It's a talent show for all aged people with Autism. Louie won first prize a month before the accident." Veemon praised.

"Wow. You must be a really good singer then, Aneki." Tami giggled.

"Will you sing for us?" Cutemon asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Louie said, unsure.

"Sing, Lou!" The group cheered.

"Okay." Louie giggled.

And Louie sang the song she sang as she sat in the cave on the cliff.

While the others clapped and cheered when she was finished, realization hit Asami.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Asami gasped.

She whipped out her PDA and smothered her cheek next to Jason's before he could prepare, snapping the picture quickly. She caught him when he had a small smile from her eagerness and she was already smiling.

She saved it under the title: "Me and my handsome new boyfriend: Jason Takashi Yuki."

End of Chapter 13 of Supreme King Jaden

1: **Translation: F***ing piece of weird, little, puppy s***.**

2: **Translation: I'm going to beat down this piece of bull-s*** for hurting you and Jason. You guys can't protect me and keep me safe forever. You need to let me fight my own fights, despite the conditions for this one to be really stupid.**

3: **It's true, guys. I'm Autistic myself and I can recognise it in other people too sometimes, deepening on their body language. Google it.**

OAN: **Yep. Jason and Asami are together. It just felt like the right time story wise to do it. And their new relationship will help Jaden and Alexis to start theirs.**

**If you wanna get a better picture of how Jason's right side looks like, go to Google Images and type in "Carl Grimes Walking Dead Comic." You'll know it when you see it.**

**Lots of Jason angst and now Jaden and Alexis are 'engaged'. Now they just have to learn to take it seriously ;)**

**How did you like the confession? I can promise Jaden and Alexis' confession will be just as good, but it won't be as sad.**

AN: **I hope you liked this.**

**The songs that were used are:**

"**So Cold" by Ben Cock (Louie's bandages falling/Jaden's OTK)**

"**Summer Paradise" by Simple Plan featuring Sean Paul (Louie's song in the cave)**

**I wasn't sure if I should've used "Down" by Jason Walker instead of "So Cold", but decided to go with that one.**

**And "Autism's Got Talent" is a real thing people, I'm not just pulling s*** out of my a** (Sorry. Always wanted to say that). I'm gonna enter it next year and when I do, I might update this chapter so your guys know a little bit more about it.**

'**Till next time!**

Next Time: Chapter 14


	14. Chapter 14

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 14: Lucky Draw! Copycat Duellist!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **So glad people are happy that Jason and Asami are together and are happy for the guy. I'm happy for him too and think that he deserves someone who loves him so much, despite his physical problems.**

**Some new cards for Jaden and Jason are unveiled in this chapter.**

**Now I know the Duel Giant was next, but this version of Jaden wouldn't help find him after all the insults the Obelisks gave his brother, so we're going to do the Duel with Damon and the Duel with Dimitri in this chapter.**

**We're so close to the Shadow Riders that I'm tempted to half-a** all the other chapters leading up to it. Of course I won't do this, but anyone that's a writer knows how I feel when we want to get to an exciting part in a story. Which is why Season 3 might be my most anticipated season to work on due to the large difference from cannon.**

**And to the Guest reviewer who keeps telling me to update, I understand that you want the next chapter, but I do other things but write fanfiction. I update when I can and getting 6 demands a day to update kinda bothers me. Sorry if I sound like a douche, but know I don't mean to.**

**Anyway, sit back and enjoy the Duels.**

AN: **I hope you guys liked the chosen songs last time.**

**I really love music. It's the centre of my soul and happiness so expect to possibly see more songs again.**

**Also, I've decided I'm gonna use some quotes from ShadyVox's GX abridged version of the CopyCat episode since I really wanted to use them. You can find the series on YouTube. You really should check it out.**

**ShadyVox ROCKS!**

**And he's worked with LittleKuriboh before and if you like him, then you'll like Shady, too.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14-

A handful of days passed by since the incident that revealed Louie's face to her friends.

After the incident, even though people knew how she looked like without her bandages, the Yukis and Minamoto girl still thought it be best if Louie still wore them to avoid infection.

Jason and his new girlfriend, Asami, were still going strong, much to the up most happiness of Jaden, who never went a day without congratulating the two for getting together, Louie, who couldn't be any prouder of Jason and the Yuki family back in Domino, who were all planning on getting far more acquainted with "Future Mrs. Yuki 2" as Tyson had dubbed Asami.

Seeing their brother all happy with her made them happy, knowing that he deserved that kind of comfort and love in his life with someone special.

Although Jaden, Louie and even the spirit of the Shadow Knight did feel a little envious of their brother/brother in spirit/brother in spirit to host when he and Asami had a moment in front of them. Seeing them all happy made them wish they had someone to be happy with too.

A certain blonde Obelisk girl came to his mind every time he saw them.

A pair of emerald eyes found their way into Louie's head for inexplicable reasons.

And a pair of devilish orange eyes came to the Spirit's mind every time without fail.

After classes inside Duel Academy, Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie and Labramon were running down a hallway leading to the card shack.

"Aniki, Louie, Bastion, slow down!" Syrus whined, lagging behind the said Duellists while the others walked with him.

"I can't! Not on Sandwich Day!" Jaden replied.

"You mean that's where we're going?" Bastion asked.

"I thought something important happened!" Tentomon huffed.

"Sandwich day is important, Tento!" Veemon huffed.

Jaden and Louie ignored their words as they finally made it to the shack, where a bunch of Slifer and Ra students were crowding around a deep, square food bin that was filled with a ton of sandwiches inside small packages with the Duel Academy logo on them.

All 3 of them ran up to the bin and looked inside just as Julie, Syrus, Tami and their Digimon caught up.

"Isn't sandwich day just the greatest, guys?" Jaden asked.

"All these choices and not one of them labelled." Louie giggled.

"How's that the greatest, Jay?" Syrus replied.

"I would like to know what I'm about to eat." Bastion added.

"Well, there's one good sandwich. The golden egg-wich that comes from the magical rooster who lays the golden egg!" Louie for-told.

"Aneki, roosters don't lay eggs..." Tami said.

"Not to mention golden ones." Julie added.

"Its common knowledge amongst humans." Tentomon stated, slightly snobbishly.

"Still, it's worth going through all these just to get it! I heard those things are delicious!" Jaden said.

"I want one too, Jadenmon!" Guilmon whined.

With that, they stuck their hands, or claws in Guilmon's and Veemon's cases, into the bin and pulled out a sandwich each. They tore them open and took a bite of it.

"Yuck!" They cried.

"I take it that wasn't the eggwich you were looking for..." Bastion laughed, looking at the Slifer King's and red Dino's disgusted faces.

"Grilled tongue!" Jaden whined as he dropped to his knees.

"Fish butt!" Guilmon whimpered, dropping to his own knees.

"Steamed Dust!" Louie yucked.

"Grilled Rock!" Veemon spat.

"That's the fifth week in a row that's happened!" Kyupimon cried.

"Too bad you can't have your miracle draws here, right?" Bastion teased.

"Better a bad draw here than in a Duel."

The boys, girls and their Digimon turned around to see Alexis and BlackGuilmon, both also holding up two non-eggwiches in their hands/claws.

Next to her was the newly confirmed couple, Jason and Asami, who were playfully feeding the other pieces of a sandwich as their Digimon watched in happy tears.

These two were gonna win cutest couple if they kept acting like that.

"Hey Alexis." Syrus greeted.

"Hey guys." Bastion nodded to Jason and Asami.

They took a break from their playful banter to give Bastion, Julie and their Digimon a nod and a smile each.

"Oh I get it." Jaden stood up and face the Obelisk Queen.

"You took the eggwich, just to have lunch with me, didn't you?" He smirked.

That comment made her blush.

"I did no such thing! I-I was just practicing my drawing skills." She blurted out.

But the idea wasn't a bad one, she figured. She wished she thought of that first.

"Sure you did..." Jaden continued his teasing.

"I was!" She yelled.

"You don't have to lie, Lexi." He edged closer to her.

"I'm not!" Her blush deepened.

BlackGuilmon and Guilmon chuckled at the display their partners gave each other.

"As much as I'm enjoying this." Asami stepped in.

"She doesn't have the eggwich on her, Jaden." Elecmon finished.

"It's true..."

Everyone saw Dorothy come up.

"For the past 5 weeks, nobody has been able to draw the eggwich!" Dorothy explained to them.

"Really?" Everyone gasped.

"Well, at least no one I know has been able to draw it. Someone must be sneaking them out after hours." Dorothy replied.

"Wow, that thief must pretty good to draw those 5 weeks in a row." Syrus noted.

That also made Jaden angry a little, scaring the little guy and making Jason and Louie smirk at their brother's/brother in spirit's competitive side coming out.

"I'm sorry." Dorothy said.

"Hey, don't be that way." Bastion consoled the store owner.

"It'll be okay soon, I'm sure." Julie reassured.

"It's the thief's fault, not yours." Tentomon added.

Labramon barked in agreement.

"In fact, let's catch this thief!" Jaden declared.

"How we're going to do that?" Syrus asked.

"By going on a sandwich stakeout, 24/7!" The Evil HERO Duellist said.

"Huh?!" Tami asked in shock.

"Seriously Jaden?" Asami asked.

Jason gave a tilt of the head in wonderment to his brother's suggestion.

"Why not?" Jaden asked confused, getting a small groan from his brother's girlfriend and a smile from his brother, 'sister' and their Digimon.

"Well, we better wait until the buildings close down for the night if we're gonna do this." Bastion suggested.

"This eggwich thief will most likely strike with everyone sleeping." Julie added.

"Good idea." Alexis said, glad that Jaden had stopped trying to embarrass her.

"_Maybe this eggwich thief will have a lead on where my brother is..._" She hoped.

Asami sighed.

"Then we better get ready for tonight." She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Up for a little stakeout date?" She asked.

Jason nodded with a smile before the two shared a kiss.

"Maybe we could make it a double stakeout date?" Tami suggested, linking her arm with Syrus's.

"I'd like that." Syrus agreed as Tami stroked her head against his arm, lovingly.

He loved it when she did this.

"The shop closes around 8:00. You can stop by then." Dorothy said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jaden declared.

"See ya guys at night!" He ran off.

"Wait up!" Syrus called as he, Tami and their Digimon ran after him.

"Let's go for that walk we said we'll take." Asami offered.

Jason tightened his hold on her hand as the two walked away.

"I'll see you later as well, Miss Dorothy." Alexis said, leaving after the couple.

"Bye!" The store owner left as she went into the back.

At the card shack, the gang hung out in Dorothy's office.

Louie was teaching Jaden, Syrus and Tami how to play Go Fish with Chumley, Julie and Bastion watching them.

Jason and Asami were lost in their own little world of hugs and looking at each other's Duel Monsters cards.

Alexis was reading a book on her latest homework assignment.

And the Digimon were giggling and laughing as they exchanged stories on their lives with their human partners.

"Got any 5s?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah." Syrus nodded.

Jaden picked out a good card from Syrus's hand and put it in a pile.

"Yes! I win!" He cheered.

"Picking cards, drawing cards, amazing." Syrus groaned.

"Why thank you!" Jaden said, feeling proud.

"Jaden just seems to have some sort of magic power to draw the best cards." Bastion laughed as Syrus lost for the third time in a row.

"So guys. When this sandwich thief comes around, you think he'll have anything on him?" Chumley said.

"Chumley, the guy steals egg sandwiches not grilled cheese!" Louie laughed a little.

"Tell him, Alexis." Jaden encouraged.

"It's true, Chum." She responded, not taking her eyes out of her book.

"Hey, what's Lex doing over there?" Jaden whispered to the rest of the gang.

"Her homework..." Asami explained as she looked away from Jason's cards to answer Jaden's question.

"_I'm waiting for this thief to show up. Who knows, this guy could have something to do with my brother's disappearance. His and Mono's._" Alexis thought.

"Who wants some stake out snacks?" Dorothy sang as she came into the office with some pastries.

"Is it grilled cheese?" Chumley asked hopefully until he saw the tray.

"Aww, what are those?" Louie cooed, thinking the snakes were cute.

"You know there's more food in the world than grilled cheese." Asami said.

Jason shook his head at his girlfriend, telling her that she was just wasting her breath on Chumley.

"It looks tasty to me." Julie smiled at the tray.

"Thanks." Dorothy said.

"These are my special stuff pastries with 3 flavours: strawberry, chocolate and lemon custard." She smiled.

"Thanks, Miss Dorothy." Syrus thanked.

"Point me in the direction of strawberry!" Asami grinned.

Jason almost laughed at the irony of his girlfriend's favourite flavour being the same colour as her hair.

"It's right-" Dorothy began.

"Wait a sec... How about we draw for which pastry we want? I'm looking to get strawberry!" Jaden grinned, competitively.

"You want to draw pastries like cards?" Chumley asked.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." Bastion said.

"Makes for great practice for Duelling." Julie grinned.

"Go for it, Jaden." Alexis encouraged.

"Alright, wish me luck!" Jaden reached out for the nearest one and took a bite out of it.

"Strawberry!" He grinned.

"And on your first try!" Syrus added.

"Way to go!" Guilmon giggled.

"It's good to know I still got it!" The Slifer King said with a smug grin.

"Hummm…" Syrus hummed as he hoped to get a lemon custard.

"Uh..." Kyupimon drooled as she looked at the pastry Syrus picked.

Seeing his partner was hungry, he held his hand out to the little angel, Kyupimon leaving a peek on his cheek in thanks and she then started nibbling on it, smiling as she tasted lemon custard.

Tami aimed to pick a chocolate one and held it to Cutemon as the little rabbit sat on her head, giggling as the taste of chocolate ran down her throat.

Jason shook his head with a smile before he figured he try it himself. He aimed for chocolate and took a bite out of the pastry he took and smiled when it turned out to be the one he aimed for.

"Looks like Jason has that draw skill too." Syrus noted at the smile on his face.

"It's a Yuki talent." Jaden said.

"They have that power of drawing what they need when they need it. When you've spent 8 years of your youth with them, the power can rub off on you." Louie grinned.

"Unless it's the Golden Eggwich." Alexis smirked.

Jaden's eyes widened.

"That doesn't count!" He exclaimed over dramatically.

Everyone had a good laugh until they heard something knock over inside the shop.

"Looks like he's here..." Alexis whispered.

"Hide!" BlackGuilmon hissed.

Dorothy turned off the lights and hid behind a counter. The Obelisks and their Digimon hid inside the lockers, the Ras and their Digimon hid by the window and the Slifers and their Digimon hid behind some shelves.

More noises were made outside as everyone got out of hiding and peer through the one way window.

"It's the thief..." Jaden whispered.

They saw the sliding doors being lifted up by someone with a lot of muscles and having little difficulty doing that.

"He's an animal!" Syrus whispered.

The person crawled under the door and went over to the sandwich bin.

"Let's get him!" Bastion said as they opened the door and cut on the lights.

"Drop the eggwich you thief!" Jaden said to the guy.

He was very muscular and only wearing torn up khakis shorts and had long black hair.

The guy let out a Tarzan yell and then rolled out the shack with the sandwich bin, breaking the door.

"Man, he's really been hitting the gym to do that!" Bastion said.

"Talk later, we need to catch that guy!" Julie called as she began running.

The Tarzan guy was climbing up a waterfall to escape the group after almost running into them.

By the time they caught up he was halfway up the falls.

"Who is this dude?" Jaden wondered.

"Damon!"

The wild man stopped as the group turned to see Dorothy finally catching up.

"You know him?" Jaden asked.

"Take your time to answer." Chumley said, catching his breath.

"I need to rest." Guilmon sighed as he then dropped unconscious.

"Yes, I know him!" She said, looking up at the wild man.

"And he knows better than stealing!" The dark-brunette scolded.

The wild man slipped off the waterfall and fell into the water. Once he popped out of the water, Dorothy got a good look at him.

"Wow, you've changed!" She gasped.

"Yes I change, I change for better!" Damon said in a gruff voice.

"Not your grammar." Bastion muttered, cringing just a little bit.

"Miss Dorothy, how do you know him?" Alexis asked the store owner.

"From school, he used to be an Obelisk Blue." She replied.

Louie and the Digimon snorted.

"Boy, they had a chill dress code back then, huh?" Jaden said, about the guy's attire.

Tami bit her fist to bite back a giggle.

Jason shook his head a little bit at his brother's comment.

"No, he was different last year." She replied.

"Then one day, he just vanished. Damon always visited me at the card shack, especially on sandwich days. But he always was bad in drawing the right one." The dark-brunette explained.

"Are you sure he's the same person?" Syrus asked.

"This guy does gets the good ones all the time." Kyupimon added.

Damon laughed.

"Not same person, I new person now. I live in the nature, I hone my skills." He said.

"Why'd ya leave?" Asami asked.

"When I Obelisk, I test good but have difficulty drawing right cards." He replied.

"My draw ruin me each time! I do everything to work hard but nothing! But as I watch nature, like waves crashing back and forth. Then, hit me!" Damon explained.

"You want me to hit you?" Jaden asked.

"I'll do it!" Louie, Guilmon, BlackGuilmon and Veemon volunteered, the red Dino having just woken up.

"No! **It** hit me!" Damon corrected.

"Just like I know what come next in wave, I realize I know what come next in cards! Must simply be in tune with nature! This why I train with nature, to learn, to be at one with nature, to be at one with the draw! I get very good, but one way to be sure I take eggwiches. This why I take them these past weeks, not because I thief!" He starts to cry.

"We understand." Dorothy said, feeling sympathetic.

"I don't." Jaden stated.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you're legit with the eggwiches but I like those eggwiches as much as the next guy. So let's Duel! If I win, you stop swiping them. If you win, they're all yours!" He challenged.

"Fine, but I expert drawer! There no way you can beat me!" Damon smiled.

"Hey, I'm no slouch either!" Jaden replied.

"It's true." Syrus and Kyupimon said.

"Unstoppable." Tami and Cutemon agreed.

"Best I know." Chumley added.

"Truly formidable." Bastion and Tentomon threw in.

"One tough cookie." Julie and Labramon stated.

"Some kind of super power." Alexis and BlackGuilmon nodded.

"Very good." Asami and Elecmon noted.

"The future King." Louie and Veemon said.

Jason just gave a nod before he seemed to think of something and smiled.

He let his arm drop from around Asami's shoulder, much to her dismay as she looked to her boyfriend to see what he was doing. She saw he was touching his Deck case.

"It on!" Damon said.

He reached behind a rock to grab his Duel-Disk.

Jaden had his already.

As he was about to turn it on, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jaden turned his head to see Jason looking at him.

"What's up?" The two-toned brunette asked.

Jason sent a smile his brother's way.

"_I got a few new tricks I wanna try... You don't mind, right?"_

"Nope! Just remember that the next Duel is mine!" Jaden grinned.

Jason nodded before Jaden handed his disk over to his brother, the two swapping positions.

Jaden looked to Damon.

"My brother here is gonna take my place." He stated.

"It matter not who Duel! The power of draw make me win!" Damon growled.

"I take that as a yes." Jaden muttered before Damon and Jason activated their disks.

Damon: 4000

Jason: 4000

Jason took the first draw.

He looked through his hand before subsequently selecting a card.

He summoned out a purple monkey wearing a lab coat that pounded its chest a few times before growling at Damon (ATK:1800/DEF:1600).

Jason placed a facedown to conclude his turn.

Jaden and Louie laughed at the monster.

"Dr. M? Oh man! He's pulling out the second half of his Deck?" He asked himself out loud, gaining the attention of his friends.

Louie looked to them.

"Jason has a lot more cards than the Coopers to work with. And you guys are about to see some of them. Ya don't think all we drew throughout our childhood were racoons, did you?" She asked, smirking.

"Just as tree sways to and fro, I know what will come." Damon drew his card and chuckled at what he saw.

"The Nature has taught me well. I play card facedown, then I play card I just drew, Drawler!" He declared.

Damon let out a Tarzan yell as a huge golem-looking monster appeared, huge wheels underneath its limbs (ATT:?/DEF:?).

"Now, for every card in my hand that I return to Deck, Drawler gain 500 ATK and DEF points." He exclaimed and held up his entire hand.

"I have 4 cards and I return them all!" The wild Obelisk declared.

Drawler felt empowered by the returned cards, glowing.

Drawler's ATK/DEF: 2000/2000.

"Aw man... That Drawler's decked out." Syrus moaned.

"Drawler, attack monkey with Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon commanded.

His stone monster growled and immediately ran over Dr. M with its huge presses, completely flattening the monkey like a how you see a cartoon after being flattened.

Damon: 4000

Jason: 3800

Jason looked down at his Deck to see that his card didn't go to where it was supposed to go.

It went to the bottom of his Deck instead.

He looked to Damon for an explanation.

"When monster in ATK Mode get beat by Drawler, he no go to Graveyard, he go to bottom of Deck. So you won't be able to use long time. My turn end." Damon explained.

Jason drew, smirking before he held up his trademark monster.

He summoned Sly Cooper in ATK mode (ATK:1500/DEF:1200).

"_What's kicking it?_" He asked with his established grin.

Jason smirked before he held up the Sabertooth Costume equip spell. Sly grinned as the costume appeared on him.

"_Time to pounce on this weirdo..._" He muttered.

Jason pointed to the Damon with a smirk before Sly pounced on over and sunk the teeth of the costume into Damon's disk.

Damon: 2500

Jason: 3800

"He's taken the lead!" Syrus cheered.

"Go Jason!" Tami and Julie cheered, sharing a high-5 with each other and their Digimon.

"That's my boyfriend!" Asami grinned at Jason's success.

"We know, honey. We know." Louie smirked in Asami's direction, knowingly.

"The equip card might go to the graveyard, but its purpose was served..." Jaden observed as the Sabertooth Costume vanished.

"And if I know Jason, he has a plan to defend himself after using it." Louie smirked.

"_He draw good card for man who wear shirt and have haircut. But he no match for way of nature!_" Damon thought, looking at Jason.

As Damon rose to his feet, Jason looked straight at him.

He didn't like the look he had in his eyes. It was weirding him out more than it already did.

"I activate Trap!" Damon paused as his facedown card was raised.

"Miracle Draw! This how work: Before I take card from Deck, I announce what card I think I draw, and if I right, you take 1000 points of damage. If I wrong, I take damage." He explained.

Syrus blinked.

"So he's just guessing what card he's gonna draw?" He asked, unsure if he heard right.

"I guess..." Chumley replied, uncertain himself.

"That's a long shot." Alexis mused.

"Statistically speaking, the odds of him being able to guess what card he'll draw without using another card to place it there is really low." Bastion explained.

"You think I won't guess right?" Damon asked Jason, who shrugged his shoulders.

"You might..." Jaden translated what he meant.

"No might! The snow no might melt, it will melt!" Damon declared.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, a look of intense concentration on his face.

After a short time, Damon's eyes shot wide open.

"Card will be Card Loan!" He declared, drawing his card.

He held up the card to show them all that it was Card Loan.

"No way!" Syrus stared at him.

"He guessed right?!" Tami gasped.

"This guy's weirding me out." Chumley commented.

"Impossible!" Bastion gasped.

"Well if it happened, then it is possible." Alexis gasped as well.

"How could this be?!" Julie exclaimed.

"I used to wonder how dragons were still around, but then I decided to stop wasting what was left of my brain cells and just be happy I had Veemon with me." Louie smiled down at her dragon, giving him a nuggy.

"Now, thanks to Miracle Draw, you lose 1000 Life Points." Damon told Jason, smiling.

Damon: 2500

Jason: 2800

Jason grunted at the loss, but he didn't do anything else regarding it.

Damon inserted the card he just drew into a slot.

"Next, I activate the effect of Card Loan. You gain 1000 Life Points and I lose 1000 Life Points, but I get to draw one card from Deck." He paused and drew.

"But at end of turn, I return card to my Deck." The dark haired wild man added.

Damon: 1500

Jaden: 3800

"All that to make a draw?" Chumley asked, unsure of the move.

"It better be a good one because Jason's up by more than 2000 points." Asami folded her arms across her chest, feeling a little worried for her boyfriend due to Damon's weird attitude.

Damon looked at his card.

"I like!" The wild Obelisk declared.

He inserted the card into a slot.

"I activate Dropper, a Spell card. Now you draw card." The dark-haired man explained.

He looked at Jason.

"And I guess. If I'm right, all cards in your hand and field go back to your Deck!" Damon added.

Jason drew his card and held it up, the back of it to Damon.

The wild man closed his eyes again and for a short time, he stood there in silence.

"He can't do this again." Syrus said.

"And Jason's Deck is unknown to anyone that hasn't seen him use it." Bastion reminded.

Jaden nodded.

"He only has a select few cards that people know about, but due to the way his Deck is constructed there's no way Damon can guess right." Betamon stated.

Damon opened his eyes.

"Polymerization!" He called out.

Jason looked at the card and widened his eyes before he turned the card over and everyone gasped, seeing the card was Polymerization.

Louie smacked herself.

"You guys and your damn power of jinx." She murmured.

"What're the odds of that?!" Jaden gasped.

Jason took all the cards in his hand, Sly Cooper, his facedown and placed them back into the rightful place, then shuffled his Deck.

Syrus shook his head as he saw that Jason was now completely defenceless.

"This is gonna hurt..." Kyupimon mumbled.

"Jason..." Asami whispered worriedly.

"Drawler, attack with Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon ordered.

Drawler rushed at Jason, but instead of flattening him, it went through him.

Damon: 1500

Jason: 1800

Damon took Card Loan from his field and placed it back into his Deck.

"I end my turn." He finished.

Jason sighed as he drew his card.

He hid a smirk on his face as he placed it facedown and ended his turn.

"He didn't get a monster?!" The group gasped.

"Not lishus..." Chumley looked on at the field.

"With Miracle Draw still out on the field, all Damon has to do is guess the right card again, attack and it's goodbye eggwiches..." Cutemon whimpered.

"Is it over yet?"

Everyone turned to Dorothy, who they had completely forgotten about until now.

Syrus shook his head.

"No, it's not over yet..." Tami stated.

When the little bluenette noticed the little pinknette biting her lip in worry, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and quickly kissed her lip, stopping her from nipping at it.

The Slifer Princess turned and stared at the Slifer Captain but he smiled and placed the hand he had on her shoulder around her arms instead.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." He reassured.

She smiled and leaned into his touch, feeling his strength and confidence in Jason spread to her.

"_This it. Just as I know leaves wilt and grow, I know I can pick my next draw_..." Damon thought, looking at Jason and his facedown.

"_With facedown there is only one card that can help me. With it, I can crush facedown... Can crush Jason!_" The wild Obelisk thought.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Mystical Space Typhoon... Mystical Space Typhoon... Give me Mystical Space Typhoon!_" He prayed.

"My next draw will be Mystical Space Typhoon!" Damon declared and drew his card.

The group was on edge.

"Please... Don't let Jason lose." Asami said a small prayer.

Damon looked at it and his face turned to that of shock, it was the monster Doron.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"He got it wrong?" Chumley couldn't believe it as Damon grunted from the damage he took.

"Yes!" Betamon, Jaden, Guilmon, Asami and Elecmon cheered.

Damon: 500

Jason: 1800

"It no matter! You still defenceless! Drawler attack!" Damon reminded.

Jason smiled as he activated his facedown card, making only Betamon, Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon breath in relief when they saw the artwork of Sly, Bentley and Murray standing together.

"Thank Ra for Emergency Reconnaissance..." Jaden said.

Louie opted to explain.

"Since Jason's field is empty, he can summon three specific monsters. His trademark trio." She giggled.

Veemon, Betamon and Guilmon listed them as they appeared.

"Sly."

The raccoon appeared in an offensive stance (ATK:1500/DEF:1200).

"Bentley."

The turtle appeared in offense also (ATK:1200/DEF:1000).

"And Murray."

Like the other two, Murray appeared in ATK mode (ATK:2000/DEF:2000).

"Now that's what I call a draw." Tami whistled.

Syrus let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"My word." Julie gasped.

Bastion did the same.

"Way to give me a heart attack, Honey." Asami held a hand over her chest.

Jason turned to her to give an apologetic smile.

Damon gasped at the turn around.

"I still attack the turtle!" He exclaimed.

Drawler attacked and sent the poor turtle to the bottom of the Deck.

Damon: 500

Jason: 1000

"_Ouch._" Sly and Murray hissed.

"I summon Doron in DEF Mode!" Damon placed a card on the disk.

Then, a strange figure appeared on the field next to Drawler. It sort of looked like a blackened mummy (ATK:900/DEF:500).

Jason smiled slightly at the scene before nodding to his brother and 'sister', an unspoken agreement between them being said.

"So I guess wrong, it no matter! I still beat you, just wait and see." Damon growled.

He looked at his huge stone dozer monster.

"Drawler help me win. I end turn. And since you only have two monsters, soon like the seasons end, I end you!" Damon smiled confidently.

"Okay, that's enough!"

Damon's confident look disappeared at Jaden's and Louie's snapping, making everyone turn to the older J-Twin and young Minamoto girl.

"All this nature stuff..." Louie sighed.

"That terrible fake voice." Jaden shook his head.

"Fake voice?!" Damon gasped.

Jaden looked at him.

"Damon, you only spent one year out here. It's not like you were actually raised out here by wolves or something… Time to get real Damon, if drawing cards were as predictable as snow melting, you'd never mess up!" He stated.

Louie went on.

"But you just did! Drawing is all about trusting your gut and being in tune with yourself. Even then, there's no way you'd be always right. You're only human, Damon... Even if you do get around swinging on vines!" She giggled at the end.

"That's what makes drawing so great, you never know what's gonna come next! You can only hope..." The Slifer King added.

"Like I know Jason is hoping for a certain card right now!" The Slifer Warrior giggled.

The Slifer Prince smiled before he picked up his next card and held it up for Damon to see.

It was Dr. M.

"So what? Drawler destroy him next turn!" Damon snapped.

"I don't think there's gonna be a next turn." Jaden smiled.

The monkey appeared on the field again (ATK:1800/DEF:1600).

Jason commanded for Murray to attack Drawler.

To the surprise of Damon, despite their points being equal, only Drawler was destroyed as Murray's fist went through the giant dozer.

"One monster against two." Bastion calculated.

"Jason won." Alexis said with a smile.

Sly destroyed Doron with one swoop of his cane.

Damon gasped as Dr. M came charging in on all fours and started pummelling him with a barrage of fists.

Damon: 0

Jason: 1000 (Winner)

"He won!" Asami barraged her boyfriend with a hug from behind.

"Congratulations!" She gave him a smooch on his cheek.

"That's what I call the power of a draw." Bastion congratulated, shaking hands with Jason.

Damon fell to his knees.

"I... Lose...?" He pounded the dirt and he even reverted his voice back to normal.

"I can't believe I lost! I trained out here for a whole year!" The wild Obelisk whimpered.

Jaden and Louie walked up to him while Guilmon and Veemon decided to play in the river with Betamon.

"Hey, you're speaking like a real human being again!" Louie giggled, coming from behind him.

"Huh? I uh... No get... What you..." Damon stammered.

The Slifer King sighed and shook his head.

"It's okay Damon. Just be yourself, okay?" The Slifer Warrior reassured.

Damon looked up at Louie.

"You mean it? Because I could really use a shower and a haircut..." He asked.

She came in front of him and gave his hands a reassuring squeeze, staring into his eyes with such a warm, soft, kind and gentle gaze it was near impossible to believe she had once been a ruthless warrior who fought only to please others.

Dorothy walked over and knelt beside him and Louie.

"And a shirt?" She added, near tears.

She wasn't the only one.

Damon was on the verge of crying. He quickly rubbed his eyes.

"Well... I was thinking. All that vine-swinging really got my body ripped so..." The wild Obelisk tried to argue.

"Damon, a shirt..." Dorothy repeated.

"Okay..." Damon said.

With that, Louie, Damon and Dorothy hugged and everyone shared a laugh together.

About a week later, Damon had returned to Duel Academy, in his former Obelisk uniform and his mane cut. He didn't do the Tarzan thing, or steal the eggwiches anymore, just as he promised.

Now, he, Louie, Veemon, Jaden and Guilmon were in the store, headed for the bin.

They also saw Jason, Betamon, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon digging through the bin as well.

"Did anyone draw the eggwich yet?" Jaden asked Dorothy.

She shook her head smiling.

"No one yet!" The dark-haired woman giggled.

Damon, Louie, Veemon, Jaden and Guilmon smiled before reaching into the bin together.

Only it was in vain.

"I got it! I got the eggwich!"

All of them looked up to see Alexis holding up a sandwich triumphantly, a large smile on her face.

"Hey Alexis, how about we trade!" Jaden offered as he went up to her.

"In your dreams!" She said as she took off.

"I got a Grilled Tongue with your name on it!" Jaden called as he chased after her, much to the amusement of the spectators.

"They're so into each other." Asami shook her head with a smile on her face, Jason nodding with his own smile plastered.

And the gang laughed.

Jaden caught up to Alexis at the end of the hallway, managing to run faster and step in front of her.

She shook her head before he asked.

"No." The blonde replied, stubbornly.

"Please, Lexi." Jaden pouted.

"No. Sorry Jaden, but it looks like I outdrew you this time." She teased with a wink.

She went to take a bite out of the eggwich…

"Wait!" Jaden halted her advancement.

She waited to see what kind of defence he would make.

"How about we share it?" He offered.

"I don't share food." She stated.

"I take one bite?" The Slifer King persisted.

"Germs." The Obelisk Queen argued.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Jaden frowned.

"It helps." Alexis smirked.

"But I'm your fiancé!" Jaden whined.

She was about to take a bite before she saw Jaden's saddened look as he stared at the ground and scraped his foot across the ground. She turned red at the reminder of the conditions of his Duel with Harrington.

She groaned, knowing how long he waited for this.

"Fine... One bite." The blonde said in slight defeat.

Jaden perked up like a kid on Christmas.

"Thank you, Alexis! You're the greatest!" The two-toned brunette giggled.

He gave her a hug that made them blush before he took his bite from the eggwich, relishing in it.

"I knew it was good! Thank you again!" He smiled at her.

"Just don't chase me again for it." She asked.

"Sure!" He said.

And with that, the Slifer King went off on his merry way back to the card shack, leaving the Obelisk Queen to shake her head at what happened with a smile as she took a bite from the eggwich, blushing a few seconds later when she realized she shared an indirect kiss with Jaden as she bit the spot he bit in.

"_That boy makes me feel more confused than anything's ever made me feel before._" She thought to herself before walking ahead, not noticing how much she enjoyed the sound of 'fiancé' coming from Jaden's lips.

A few days after the incident with the eggwich between Jaden and Alexis, another big event was taking place in the card shack.

Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie, Labramon, Jason, Betamon, Asami and Elecmon were all standing on line buying tickets to probably the biggest fuss this school's seen all year.

The Deck of Yugi Moto, the greatest Duellist ever, was going on tour and stopping at Duel Academy.

"And here we are." Asami handed Jason his ticket as she pocketed hers.

She leaned into him as they moved away.

"Can you believe Yugi's Deck is coming here?!" She practically squealed in excitement.

Jason wrapped an arm around her to calm her down.

"It's certainly is the biggest thing this year so far." Bastion noted at the large crowd as he took his ticket.

"And we got lucky that we made it just in time." Syrus said as he and Tami bought not one, but two tickets.

One for him and the other for Jaden. And one for Tami, one for Louie.

"Wait!"

Some skidded to a stop. It was a Ra Yellow student.

"Hey Dimitri." Bastion greeted.

"What's going on?" Julie asked.

"I wanted to buy a ticket! They can't all be gone!" He said as he eyed the counter.

"Sorry." Bastion apologized.

"Syrus and Tami there got the last 4." Julie apologised.

"Wait, 4?! Why do they have 4?" Dimitri growled.

"Jaden and Aneki couldn't make it." Tami explained.

"Tough luck for them!" Dimitri growled.

"Why couldn't they make it?" Asami asked Jason.

The mute looked a little embarrassed as he translated the message to his girlfriend.

"_They had to stay behind and apologize to Crowler for 'accidentally' making fun of his appearance." _

Asami laughed before she nodded in understanding.

"If it's such an issue, then why don't you guys Duel for the ticket?" Bastion offered.

Syrus and Dimitri looked to one another before they nodded.

"Fine by me!" They said as they each moved to opposite corners of the card shack.

"Syrus is confident." Bastion noted.

"He should be." Asami said.

"Jaden's been tutoring him and taking him under his wing. Syrus has gotten a lot better as a Duellist." Tami added.

"Go Syrus!" Cutemon and Kyupimon cheered.

"Ah." Bastion nodded as the Duel began.

"Duel!"

Syrus: 4000

Dimitri: 4000

"I'll start!" Syrus drew his sixth card.

"I summon Gyroid in DEF mode!" He declared.

The Slifer Captain's blue helicopter with cartoonish looks appeared (ATK:1000/DEF:1000).

"And I'll end with a face down." The little bluenette finished.

"My turn!" Dimitri drew, but he changed his voice.

He sounded disturbingly like Crowler.

"Did he change his voice?" Labramon asked.

"Yep..." Elecmon nodded, Betamon staring with a weird expression.

"I summon out the Ancient Gear Soldier!" Dimitri declared.

A monster similar to the Ancient Gear Golem appeared. The only differences were that this monster was shorter and its right arm was a machine gun (ATK:1300/DEF:1300).

Jason groaned at the familiar monster from his entrance Duel, Asami giggling at his expression and wrapping her arms around his bicep and leaning on his shoulder.

"Soldier, attack with Rapid Fire Flurry!" Dimitri commanded.

The machine gun of the soldier started to rev up and took aim at the blue helicopter.

"I activate my facedown..." Syrus pushed the button on his disc to play his face down…

But it wasn't doing anything...

"What's going on?" Tami asked.

"You should've studied up." The Ra taunted.

"When an Ancient Gear Monster attacks, you cannot activate any spells or traps until after the damage step of battle." He taunted.

"Uh oh!" Syrus watched in slight shock.

His helicopter endured a lot of bullets, but thankfully it survived.

"Lucky for me, my Gyroid can survive being destroyed in battle by the first attack! And since it's in DEF mode, I lose no points!" Syrus smiled, proudly.

"Syrus is really becoming an amazing Duellist." Bastion nodded.

"Well, he did beat two Obelisks." Asami reminded.

"And to finish my turn, I set these two cards face down." Dimitri finished.

Two face down cards appeared at Dimitri's feet.

"And my turn!" Syrus drew his next card.

"I summon Tankroid to the field!" He declared.

The cartoonish tank appeared (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

"Next I'll play Double Summon and summon Jetroid in ATK mode!" The Slifer Captain exclaimed.

A red fighter jet with the same cartoonish look appeared (ATK:1200/DEF:1800).

"I switch Gyroid to ATK mode and have my Tankroid attack that soldier with Missile Launch!" The little bluenette exclaimed.

The tank wasted no time in blasting the Ancient Gear monster to bits.

Syrus: 4000

Dimitri: 3800

"Next, Jetroid will attack you directly along with Gyroid!" Syrus smiled.

The red jet aimed itself at Dimitri and ignited its engines, performing a quick tackle to Ra Yellow Duellist while the helicopter attacked from above.

Syrus: 4000

Dimitri: 1600

"And I'll end my turn with the spell card Roid Target!" He exclaimed.

He showed an equip spell card that depicted Steamroid wearing a bulls-eye on it's front.

"Now I select one Roid monster on my field and you have to attack it. And I pick my Jetroid!" The Slifer Captain exclaimed.

A bulls-eye design appeared on Jetroid.

"Awesome Duelling, Sy!" Tami cheered.

Jason gave his nod of support to one of his best friends.

"Hey Bastion, Julie, Asami, Bro, Tami!"

The trio turned to see Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon get through the crowd to meet them.

"What's up? What's going on?" He greeted, looking over the heads of the others.

"Is it check your P-P day?" Louie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Louie that's not a real day." Julie said.

"My uncle said it was a day." The Slifer Warrior replied.

"Your uncle sounds… Odd." The Ra Queen commented, cringing.

"Actually my dad said 'We're not supposed to call him uncle anymore.'" The raven-bluenette added, whispering the quote.

Bastion shook his head smiling.

"Well, it's nothing to worry about Louie, just some lunch-time tussle..." He explained.

"Well, who's Duelling?" Jaden asked.

He looked to the left and saw the Ra Yellow.

"Well on your left is Dimitri." Julie replied.

"Ohhh." Louie said and looked to her right.

"No, no Louie. Your other left." The blacknette corrected herself.

"Ohhh." The raven-bluenette repeated and turned to her left.

"And he's Duelling against Syrus." The Ra Queen added.

"I see." The Slifer Warrior stated.

She was met with silence.

"He's on the right." Julie answered.

"Ohhh." Louie said and turned to her right.

"Gotcha." She added.

"What's wrong with you, Louie?" Labramon asked.

"Guilmon thought it'd be funny if we had a food fight like we did when we were kids and squirted orange juice in Louie's eye." Veemon answered.

"I said I was sorry!" Guilmon whimpered.

"Relax, boy. I still love you. I'm just half blind for the day." Louie giggled and bent down, hugging the red Dino around his neck.

"Syrus?!" Jaden gasped.

Syrus turned at the sound of his name being called and saw the others.

"Hey Jaden!" He waved back.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked, making his way out of the crowd.

"A high-stakes Duel." Syrus explained.

He pointed to an assortment of posters on the wall above them.

"Check it out!" The Slifer Captain encouraged.

Jaden looked up at the wall to see all the posters had the picture of the greatest Duellist of all time.

Yugi Moto, the King of Games.

"Yugi's Deck is going on tour and its first stop is Duel Academy!" Syrus told him.

"Isn't that the coolest?" He asked in excitement.

"Yeah it is!" Jaden stared longingly at the posters, a happy look on his face.

"The original King of Games' Deck... To see with my very own eyes?!" He gasped.

"Yeah and if I win this Duel I get-" Syrus cut himself off.

He turned back to the Jaden and noticed that he was still staring at the posters. He walked over and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Hey Jay...?" The Captain looked at his 'kingdom's' King and groaned.

"I knew this was gonna happen..." Tami sighed, sweat-dropping.

Jaden slowly pushed away Syrus' hand, still looking at the poster.

"Yugi's Deck, here! I can't believe it! It's a piece of history... All it's been through..." The two-toned brunette gasped.

Louie thought everyone in the damn school could hear him and silently shock her head, remembering Tyson would be the same if it was anything that used to belong to Lionel Messi's and Sky would be the spitting image if it was anything of Madonna's.

Syrus nodded, looking back at the posters.

"Yeah, think about it! It's the Deck he took to Duellist Kingdom, where he beat Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters!" He smiled in excitement.

"Don't forget Battle City! Where he used it to beat Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar!" Jaden threw in.

"I know and the way he used those Egyptian God cards?" Syrus reminded him.

"Man that was amazing. Of course the Deck won't be on tour with the Egyptian Gods. But it will have all the other classics! Aw man, I can't wait!" He practically squealed in excitement.

"It'll be the biggest thing ever! We gotta go... We have to go!" The Slifer Captain added.

The Slifer King looked at his bouncy friend.

"I'm with you Sy, so what are you doing Duelling?" He asked, looking at his friend's opponent.

"Let's go get some tickets!" The former Supreme King cheered.

"Jaden..." Dorothy called out from behind the counter.

"That's why Syrus is Duelling. Because there's only 2 tickets left. And whoever wins gets them!" She whipped out the 2 ticket stubs.

"Can you imagine a better prize than that?" The dark-haired woman asked.

"Uh yeah. One with 3 tickets..." Jaden eyed Syrus.

"3? You wanna bring a 4th person, Jaden?" Syrus blinked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket.

"I already have my ticket and the rest of the group have their's." He answered.

Jaden stared at his friend and a smile crept onto his face as it dawned on him.

"You're Duelling for me and Louie?" He asked.

"Of course! It's the least I can do for all the help you've given me and Tami was the one who bought Louie her ticket." Syrus walked back to his original place on the field.

"I'm gonna win, too!" He claimed.

"You're the best, Syrus!" Jaden cheered back on the field.

He knew he found good friends here, sharing a grin with his brother, his 'sister' and their Digimon. Coming here and away from all the torment of their hometown of Domino City was the right idea. They found friends and Jason even found love, something he never would've had back home.

Syrus smiled at the words and turned his attention back to Dimitri.

"My turn!" Dimitri drew his card and smiled.

"I play Heavy Storm! That, young scholar, will destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field!" He declared.

Jaden looked at Dimitri, a little thrown off.

Something about his voice felt like something he had felt before, but he couldn't place it.

"That sounds… Familiar." Louie commented, coming by his side.

"It should..."

There was a puff of smoke as Julie suddenly appeared why their side.

"Whoa!" Jaden yelped and turned to see the black-haired Queen of Ra Yellow.

"Dimitri is a copycat, he'll mimic anything that takes his fancy. Yesterday he pretended to be a hover. He walked around the Academy for 5 hours going:… Hummmm. It was hilarious. Sad. But hilarious." Julie stated in monotone.

She was met with silence.

"Did you just appear from a cloud of smoke?" Louie asked.

"Oh I've been studying magic for several years now." Julie answered.

Silence.

"Huh." The Slifer Warrior said.

Silence.

"I never knew you could do that." The former Shadow Knight said.

"That's because we never talk!" The Ra Queen groaned.

"That's the move Crowler used on you, Jaden." Bastion added, bringing them back on track.

"Huh..." Jaden turned back to the Duel.

"Talk about a coincidence..." He shrugged.

Dimitri's smile widened as two ugly golden Fiendish tokens appeared in a fog.

"Now, I'll sacrifice the Wicked Tokens that were created and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!" He declared.

Jaden stared as the huge mechanical monster rose from the fog (ATK:3000/DEF:3000).

"_Talk about total deja vu..._" He thought, looking at both the monster and its owner, who had this smile that he swore belonged to the real owner of the Golem that he and Louie just wasted 20 minutes arguing with.

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Dimitri ordered, waving his hand forward.

The huge machine pulled back its fist and threw a hard right straight towards Syrus' monster and his Life Points.

"Not so fast!" Syrus called out.

"I activate my Jetroid's special ability! When he's attacked, I can play a Trap from my hand like..." The Slifer Captain trailed.

He held up the last card from his hand.

"Magic Cylinder!" The little bluenette declared.

"That's why he made it so Jetroid had to be the one attacked." Asami realized.

"My word, impressive." Bastion nodded.

"That's my boyfriend, yeah!" Tami cheered and jumped on the spot, pumping a fist.

"Teacher of the Year over here!" Jaden cockily stated, earning an elbow to the ribs from Jason.

Syrus smiled as a pair of red cylinders appeared between his monster and the Golem.

"This Trap takes Mechanized Melee and throws it in reverse!" Syrus exclaimed.

Dimitri stepped back.

"Time out!" He called.

The Golem's Melee attack entered one tube and seconds later, shot through the other one like a rocket and collided with Dimitri, knocking away the last of his Life Points.

Syrus: 4000 (Winner)

Dimitri: 0

"That's how ya Duel! Yeah!" Syrus raised his arm in victory, an electric guitar being heard as he yelled.

"Sweet move!" Jaden ran over to his friend.

"You sent that Golem to the junkyard!" Guilmon grinned, also running over.

Syrus rubbed the back of his head while Kyupimon popped out of his hair, as if she had been hiding there.

"It was easy, really. I've already seen you beat Doctor Crowler and since Dimitri copied his Deck, I knew exactly what to do..." He explained.

"Yeah, those Ancient Gear monsters would have stopped your trap if you had it on the field." Asami said.

"It's cool that you had a monster that could get around that." Julie added.

Syrus blushed at the praise he received.

"Yeah! Oh that reminds me!" He suddenly gasped.

Syrus walked over to the counter where Dorothy handed him the stub. He held up the tickets and walked back Jaden and Louie.

"Here's your ticket, Jay... You're too Louie." Syrus smiled.

"Sy, you are the best!" Jaden praised, accepting the ticket.

"You rock, Ototo!" Louie giggled and hugged the shorter boy, then excepting the ticket he give her.

"Alright everyone, show's over..." Dorothy told the crowd, rising from her stool.

"Time to get back to class..." She called.

As the crowd dispersed, Dimitri could hear what some of them thought about the Duel.

"I can't believe Dimitri copies other Duellist, can you Dray?"

"I'm with you Dex, that's just low."

"I mean he should get his own ideas and try something original for once!"

"Ya know what's gonna happen, don't ya?"

"What?"

"Other people are gonna start doing this."

"What? Copying everything?"

"Copying **everything**."

"What now? We're going to see 2 guys walking around pretending to be Jaden and Syrus?"

"I bet they'd only do it to get popular."

"Now that's just sad."

"Sad b******s."

"Proper sad b*******s."

"F***-up and go play Proper somewhere else." Julie hissed.

Bastion looked from side to side, seeing the crowd get thinner and thinner and then turned to Dimitri, smiling.

"Well, I think that's the worst of it..." Bastion said.

"Sure, until the next time I lose!" Dimitri snapped as his voice went to normal now as he rose from the floor.

"Well I've had it!" He growled.

The Ra King and Queen stepped to the side quickly and watched as the Ra Copycat ran past them, an angry look on his face.

Later that night, Dimitri sat alone in his dorm room at his desk, countless books and notebooks littering his desk.

He thought back to his Duels and how many times he lost and banged his fists.

"I don't get it! It doesn't make sense!" He growled, throwing his notes and texts off of his desk.

"I watch, I study... And I still lose!" The Ra Copycat hissed.

Papers filled with Deck outlines, equations and formulas that would make Bastion cry in happiness and pride fluttered to the floor while the Ra seethed with anger.

"Crowler's Deck... It was as useless as all the rest of them!" Dimitri growled.

He grits his teeth.

"Kaiba's or Zane's... It doesn't matter who I copy, I always lose! What is there left to do? After all, if copying the greatest Duellists in the world won't help me win... What can?" The copycat hissed.

As soon as he said that, he felt something brush against his knuckle.

He looked down and noticed a small flyer lying in the middle of the desk.

Looking at it, Dimitri smiled and picked it up.

"Of course, it's so obvious! Becoming the greatest Duellist..."

"And then I said, 'No, you don't, Dimitri, 'cause I'm putting your Mechanized Melee in reverse'... Well, like that, only cooler."

Chumley nodded as Syrus finished his tale about how he won against the Ra Copycat earlier that day. Both of them, along with Tami, Cutemon and Kyupimon, turned and saw Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon, Jason and Betamon weren't listening to a word they were saying.

Jaden was staring at the wall with Jason sitting on the floor with his arms folded at his chest, both lost in thought while Louie stared at her Winged Kuriboh card as she thought of her dear friend also known as the King of Games.

Jaden lifted his head from his desk.

"I can't get Yugi's Deck outta my mind..." He replied.

Chumley turned his head slightly to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why?" Louie repeated.

Jaden turned in his seat, a grin on his face.

"Why do you like grilled cheese?" He asked, rising from the chair.

"Look, I can't wait another second to check out those legendary cards. Who's up for going to the exhibit with me right now?" The two-toned brunette chuckled.

Chumley sat up on his bunk.

"You mean while they're setting up?" He asked.

Jaden nodded.

"Good idea, that way we can avoid the rush." Chumley agreed.

"So wait, I went through all that trouble Duelling to get you and Louie those tickets and you're not even gonna use 'em?" Syrus frowned.

"Syrus..." Jaden chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"We'll go and take a sneak peek tonight and tomorrow, we'll be the first ones in line!" Louie explained, giggling.

"You guys are something else." Tami shook her head to her friend while Jason and Syrus smiled before they and their Digimon stood up and followed after Jaden, Louie, their Digimon and Chumley.

In the exhibit hall, two security officers had just finished up their rounds and checked in with Crowler.

"Alright, Mr. Crowler-" The first was cut off.

"That's Dr. Crowler!" Crowler huffed.

"Doctor Crowler... Here's the key to the exhibit hall..." The officer handed the Head of Obelisk a small chain.

"Thanks for letting us off early." The second one gave a small salute.

"We'll catch you here bright and early tomorrow for the big opening!" He added.

"Have a good one Mister... uh Doctor... uh..." The first one stammered.

"Good night, sir." The second one saved.

Crowler waved at them as they walked away.

"Yes, yes, good night!" He called, trying to hold back his giddy laughter.

He looked at the key.

"Quite a good night, indeed." The cross-dresser giggled.

He turned and started down the hallway, looking at the numerous posters of Yugi on the wall.

"After all, how many can say that they were in the presence of greatness? Of the world's most famous Duelling Deck?" The blonde professor chuckled.

He opened the door and walked inside.

In the middle of the room was a display case with a mini-pedestal inside of it. As he walked closer to it, he noticed something was very wrong. The glass case had a jagged hole on one side, the broken glass crunching as he walked over it.

The Deck of Yugi Moto, the King of Games, was gone.

"It's... Not there?!"

Meanwhile, the two guards were making their way down the hall, unaware of what had happened.

"You know, I didn't know he was a doctor."

"Yeah, well I didn't even know he was a dude..."

While these two chatted away, the 6 eager Slifers and 5 always friendly Digimon turned the corner and quietly ran the opposite way down the hallway, towards the exhibit hall.

As they neared it, the Slifers saw another two people and unhuman figures making their way towards them.

"Bastion? Julie?" Syrus blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Tami asked.

The Ra King looked at his friends before smiling knowingly at them.

"What else?" Bastion pointed to the hall.

"Getting a glance at the Deck..." Tentomon chuckled.

Jaden grinned.

"Guess great minds do think alike huh, Julie dear?" Louie giggled.

Julie nodded.

"S**********************************************!"

Every one of them look towards the door at the end.

"Hear that?" Syrus looked at Jaden.

He nodded.

"Someone's in trouble..." Guilmon whimpered.

"C'mon, let's help her!" Bastion urged before running down the hall, closely followed by the others.

They burst into the room to see Crowler jump at their entrance. He was standing at the display case where the Deck was supposed to be, only it wasn't there.

"He stole the Deck!" Jaden gasped.

"I don't believe this..." Chumley added.

Syrus frowned.

"Why'd you do it Dr. Crowler?" Tami hissed.

The Head of Obelisk waved his hands and shook his head quickly.

"Wait, you got it all wrong!" He begged.

Jaden turned to Bastion.

"Let's go get Chancellor Shepherd." Louie and Jaden stated at the same time, the Slifer Warrior turning to the Ra Queen.

Nodding in agreement, everyone turned to leave, but before they could, they all fell face first into the floor when Crowler tackled onto them. Louie saved herself by pressing her hands to the ground to slow down and stop her fall.

"Man down!" Tami squeaked.

"Come on, Rapunzel, confess. Why'd ya do it?" Louie growled.

Crowler picked himself up to his knees, begging.

"Believe me... I know this looks bad but I didn't steal the Deck!" Crowler said quickly.

"I swear!" He added.

"Then who did?" Bastion asked him.

"You were the only one here, Dr. Crowler..." Chumley pointed out.

"Standing right next to the case." Syrus added.

Jason nodded with a narrowed look on his face.

Crowler stood up, arms open.

"Then search me! Search me right now!" He offered.

Jason and Louie looked disgusted as they backed away slowly with their hands raised.

Julie and Tami's eyes widened in horror and they hugged each other as they shook, traumatized with the mire thought.

Jaden looked straight into Crowler's eyes and rose to his feet.

"It might be because I don't wanna search him... But I think Dr. Crowler is telling the truth." He admitted and dusted himself off.

"So that means the real thief is out there somewhere." Louie deduced.

"Someone's going to be sorry they ever took it..." She stated in a low hiss and whisper.

"Do we have any clues?" Veemon asked.

"They broke the glass!" Crowler stated.

"They broke the glass? Alright, we need an Armadillomon, a car and a chess piece! Don't worry, Crowler, we won't mess this up!" Veemon promised.

Louie slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" The dragon asked.

"That won't help us, pal. We need to be serious about this." The Slifer Warrior stated.

Bastion nodded.

"Let's split up and look for the creep..." Julie suggested.

Crowler nodded rapidly.

"Yes, yes! We must find this wrong-doer, this pillager! Of course, when I mean 'we' I mean 'you.'" He added.

"Whatever..." Jaden muttered as he, the Digimon and his friends went out to search for the Deck.

On the coast, on a large outcropping of rock, Dimitri stood there in the moonlight, a large green scarf wrapped around his neck, it and his blazer blowing in the wind. He was currently enjoying the prize he had stolen.

He smiled as he fanned out Yugi's own cards, taking in the feel and the beautiful artwork on the cards.

"Finally... Now that I have the greatest cards." He reached up and pulled the scarf away from his face.

"I'll be the greatest Duellist in the world!" He smirked in victory.

"Hey!"

"_Truesdale... Perfect! I'll test out this Deck on him!_" Dimitri didn't even turn at the shout.

"Someone just stole Yugi's Deck! You know anything?"

Chuckling, Dimitri turned around.

"Stole? What do you mean stole, miss?" He asked in a much deeper voice.

"This is my Deck!" The copycat mimicked.

Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami and Cutemon just stood there as Dimitri tossed him a Duel Disk, then noticed that the Ra had a disk on his own arm as well.

"Put the disk on and I'll prove it to you! Right here, right now." Dimitri challenged, inserting the Deck into his now active Duel Disk.

"Aw man..." Syrus placed the spare disk on his arm and switched it on.

"_Time to see how much better I am with this Deck..._" Dimitri smirked.

Meanwhile, Chumley, Jason, Betamon, Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie and Labramon met up at the bridge that connected the island to the docks.

"Dorm's clear." Bastion reported.

"Nothing in the classrooms." Chumley panted.

Jason shook his head, not finding anything at all.

"I couldn't find anything either..." Jaden said.

"Anyone know where Syrus and Tami are?" Veemon asked.

"They thought your idea was stupid and went to look for the thief by the rooks." Labramon told them.

"Huh. Wonder how that's going." The dragon shrugged.

"S**********************************************!"

"I don't think it's going well." The dog face-planted.

Everyone gasped.

"That was Tami!" Jaden cried, taking off.

"Hold on, Imoto!" Louie cried.

Dimitri smiled as Tami and Syrus lay there on the rocks, defeated.

"Ah yes... It's good to be the King of Games!" He laughed loudly in his deep voice.

Then, Jaden and the others came running up to their fallen friends.

"Tami! Are you okay?" Louie asked, kneeling down to her friend.

"Did you find the thief?" She added.

"Oh ya know, Louie, I thought it was such a lovely night I thought I'd come lie-down on the rocks, look up into the sky and think about life." Tami groaned, sarcastically.

Tami had her back on one rock with her legs leaning against another rock. How did she get like that? I don't know.

"Really?" Louie asked.

"No, dip-s***, he's over there!" Tami growled.

She rolled over and stared at Dimitri, growling like a p***** off tiger.

"That's right, Louie, I beat your friend. Me! Yugi, the King of Games." Dimitri boasted.

"He... Has it." Syrus slowly sat up.

"Yugi's Duelling Deck... And he beat us with it." He added.

Jaden and Louie gasped and glared at Dimitri.

The two ran over near where Syrus and Tami had stood, across from the thief.

"Fun times over, Dimitri!" He snapped.

"If you value your life, you'll be a good boy and give back the Deck, right now!" She snapped, eye flashing gold.

"Dimitri?" The Ra scoffed.

"I'm Yugi... Dimitri's just some child who would copy other people's Decks. You see, with this Deck…" The copycat smirked as he held up his Duel-Disk.

"I'm not just copying the King of Games... I am the King of Games!" He smirked and looked at Jaden.

"If you want this Deck back, you'll have to prove that I'm not..." Dimitri stated.

"Anyone else who'll agree that this guy's a nut?" Julie asked.

Labramon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Bastion, Tentomon and Chumley voiced their agreement to her comment.

"I never back down from a challenge!" Jaden said.

"Then let's go!" Dimitri agreed.

Jason mentally smacked himself since he agreed when he Duelled Damon that the next big Duel would be Jaden's. Someone upstairs really liked Jaden to give him a chance to Duel the King of Games' Deck.

Jaden must've somehow knew what he was thinking since he turned around and smirked at him quickly before turning back to Dimitri, missing Jason's small glare in his direction.

"Hold it!" Louie yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

She stepped forward, glaring at Dimitri.

"**You stole my friend's Deck…**" The Slifer Warrior stated, hissing with a golden eye.

"**And he wants it back.**" The former Shadow Knight added.

"Who are you talking about? I, Yugi, am standing right here." Dimitri stated.

"**You can pretend you're Yugi all you want. I'm getting that Deck back, right here, right now.**" Louie growled, her eye flashing back to blue.

Knowing there was no arguing with her, Tami tossed Louie the disk she'd used.

She strapped it on, inserted her Deck and started it up.

"Get your game on!" Louie declared.

"It's time to Duel!" Dimitri exclaimed.

**(AN: This Duel was written by Youngbountygirl, the ending move I did on my own.)**

Louie: 4000

Dimitri: 4000

"If you're so convinced you're Yugi, then fine! I'll pretend you are so I can get back at him for making me fall off a cliff and get chased by a man-eating shark that smelled like a s***'s perfume!" Louie stated and drew her card.

Everyone started at her with wide eyes.

"_How do you think I got so good at controlling my powers with no one around to teach me? Yugi trailed me, of course! What? You though every time my eyes turned gold it was just the Shadow Knight controlling me? And no, Yugi doesn't know about the big role our dark-sides play, he just knows I have powers that needed to be controlled._" The raven-bluenette sent through the mind-link she had with Jaden and Jason.

The former Shadow Knight could just feel him sigh in relief in her mind.

"I summon Elemental HERO Flash to the field in DEF mode!" Louie declared.

The lighting based HERO appeared on the field (ATK:1100/DEF:1600).

"I end my turn." She finished.

"And now mine begins." Dimitri said as he drew and then held up 3 cards.

"I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet. To create, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast." He declared.

The lion like beast with a horn on its forehead and the other beast with four arms and two horns on either side of its head appeared, before being sucked into a vortex. From it, emerged a four legged creature with each of the material monster's heads, white wings on its back and a snake tail (ATK:2100/DEF:1800).

"This isn't gonna be pretty." Jaden commented.

Louie groaned.

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong! Yugi never fuses on his first turn, unless he's going up against Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba or his own sister, Yogure Bakura. Also, he always puts one of them on the field first, before he fuses them. He likes to give his opponent a sporting chance. Geez!" She exclaimed.

"Umm… Louie that's kinda hard to tell since most of his matches are against his rivals." Tami argued, face-planting.

"I don't care! If he had done his homework, he would've known that." Louie growled, seething at Dimitri.

"The guys at those Duelling conventions are better at impersonating Yugi then this dumb-a**." She added, thinking of ways to murder Dimitri later.

"It also doesn't help that thing is going to clobber your Flash." Veemon added.

"Go, Pulverizing Pounce." Dimitri commanded.

The mythological creature leapt forward and pounced, destroying the blue HERO.

"At least you got **that one** right." The Slifer Warrior muttered.

"Syrus, you just Duelled this guy. Any advice on how to beat him?" Chumley asked.

"No. I tried everything I knew and nothing worked." Syrus commented.

"I didn't even scratch his life points." Tami admitted.

"So you're saying that Louie doesn't have a chance?" Julie asked.

"I'm saying against Yugi's Deck, that's a possibility." The pinknette reluctantly admitted.

"It's more than that." Bastion said.

"You see, Dimitri's a copycat Duellist. So to defeat him, you must exploit the weaknesses of the person he's copying. Like Syrus did when he copied Crowler. The problem is now he's copying Yugi, a Duellist who's weaknesses are not so well known. If he has any at all. There's no set formula to beat the King of Games, so there's no set formula to beat Dimitri now." He explained.

Jason watched the Duel with watchful eyes, knowing that Louie will think of something to do to pull out a victory, despite the Deck she was facing being the King of Games' Deck.

Then, they heard a giggle and looked down, beside them.

On the ground was a little girl, who looked about 8-9 years old with brown hair, amethyst eyes and creamy skin. She was wearing a blue shirt, black jacket, matching blue jeans and black trainers.

Next to her sat a boy with his brunette hair in a huge spike, his chocolate-brown eyes looking slightly sleepy and tanned skin. He was wearing a red shirt with a yellow "1" on it, blue shorts and red and white sneakers.

"Louie can beat this guy, easy." Tyson Jamie Yuki stated.

"Don't you worry, she can do it. She already Duelled Daddy a few times and she knows how to beat him." She giggled.

"Who are you?" Guilmon asked, looking at the girl in curiosity.

"I'm Amy Moto!" The girl grinned.

She was met with silence until…

"WHAT?!"

Hearing the shout, Louie looked up at the cliff her friends were on to see little Amy, Tyson and Yaamon while Yugi Moto, Tea Moto, Sky Ai Yuki, Biyomon, Matthew Mike Ishida and BlackGabumon were on the top cliff, watching her Duel.

"Hi Amy-chan! Hey Ty-kun!" The raven-bluenette called to her younger friends, waving her hand.

Amy giggled and waved back at Louie.

"Hi Louie-sama! Beat this copycat and show him what a real Duellist can do, just like Daddy would do!" She encouraged.

"Show him never to mess with us, Aneki!" Tyson added, pumped fists and an excited grin on his face.

Louie giggled and then turned back to the Duel at hand.

"Anyway, it's my turn!" She stated and drew her card.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Heat and his girlfriend, Lady Heat, to summon Elemental HERO Inferno!" The Slifer Warrior declared.

Suddenly, on her field appeared her favourite "Fusion of Flames" standing tall and proud (ATK:2300/DEF:1600).

"Inferno! Burn that Chimera to bits!" Louie commanded.

The Fusion of Flames created a ball of molten lava in his hands, fired it at Chimera and destroyed him.

Louie: 4000

Dimitri: 3700

"Nice ability, not let me show you, mine. By destroying Chimera, I'm able to summon Berfomet from the graveyard." Dimitri glared, pumping a fist.

Suddenly, a heavily muscled creature with ram-horns, a demon-like body and 2 angel wings appeared on the field in DEF mode (ATK:1400/DEF:1800).

"Are you even, **trying**?! Yugi **never** gets pumped this early in a Duel, unless things get heated and unless all your Duels have been colder than this, this is **not** heated! Even **I** could make a better impersonator than you and I'm a** girl**!" Louie growled.

The Yuki and Moto families chuckled.

"I play Master Magician's Reincarnation so I can use a spell card called 'Hero's Return' to bring back Elemental HERO Heat!" She exclaimed.

Her warrior appeared on the field again, tall, proud and ready for action (ATK:1600/DEF:1200).

Then his ATK went up, due to his ability.

Elemental HERO Heat's ATK: 2000.

"And I think I'll attack Berfomet!" The former Shadow Knight smirked.

Heat tackled Berfomet, destroying him, but then he was destroyed at the end of her turn.

"Wow, Louie was 3 steps ahead of Dimitri." Jaden gasped in surprise.

"Alright, for my turn-" The copycat began.

"No, no, no! He says 'My turn-'. Ya know what? Just forget it, let a real pro show you how it's done!" Louie huffed.

"Anyway… I place one card facedown." Dimitri began, after he drew.

"Then I play, this! The Monster Reincarnation! With this spell I can bring back my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" He declared.

Suddenly a lion with brown fur, a black mane and a horn on its head appeared on the field (ATK:1500/DEF:1200).

"Now I activate the Swords of Revealing Light!" The copycat roared.

"That was a good move, Dimitri, but I knew you would bring back my Gazelle the moment you summoned Chimera. Anyway, I believe it's my turn." Louie said, in a deeper and calmer tone then earlier.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Is Louie trying to impersonate Yugi?" Tyson asked, gawking at his brothers' best friend.

Yugi smirked and let lose a low chuckle.

This was going to be good.

"I summon Shadow Mist!" The former Shadow Knight declared.

Suddenly, a female warrior in black armour, blue hair and orange gleaming eyes appeared on the field, fierce and strong (ATK:1000/DEF:1500).

"I activate Dark Renewal!" Dimitri exclaimed.

With that, Shadow Mist and Gazelle were sent to the graveyard.

"And then you summon Dark Magician from the graveyard, very good Dimitri. But very poor that you're copying my Duel with Pegasus during the Minister's birthday." Louie said, disapprovingly.

Then Dark Magician appeared (ATK:2500/DEF:2100).

Her friends were speechless.

Yugi just chuckled.

"You need to be less obvious then that, Dimitri, if you plan on beating me. I switch Inferno to DEF mode and end my turn." She finished.

"Okay, Aneki is starting to scare me." Tami admitted.

"That's the point of trying to impersonate my Daddy! She's trying to guilt-trip him and he knows he's going to be in some **big** trouble when Daddy finds him with his Deck." Amy smiled and giggled.

Then Jaden had an idea.

"Oh yeah! That's how ya Duel, Yugi!" He exclaimed, sounding like Joey Wheeler.

"Oh no!" Tyson whimpered.

"I chose to play the magic card Thousand Knives to destroy one of your monsters." The copycat declared.

Thousands of knives came out of nowhere and struck Inferno head on.

"Still star-struck? Let's see what happens when you get **struck** by your** star**! Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" He exclaimed.

The male magician in purple twirled it's wand and blasted Louie.

Louie: 1500

Dimitri: 3700

"Hang tough, Yugi!" Jaden called, still impersonating Joey as he slammed his fists on the rook.

"Give up?" Dimitri taunted.

"Of course not!" Louie replied.

"I use Inferno's effect and get back a spell card from my graveyard!" She declared.

A card slipped out of her graveyard and she glanced at it to see it was Polymerization.

"That's the spirit! Never give up, always believe in the Heart of the Cards, that's what **I** always say." The Ra copycat smirked.

"How can you say that when you don't even believe in yourself?" The one-eyed girl asked.

"When I say that line, I don't just say it as a catch phrase. It's a proverb. My grandfather believed every monster was like a spirit with the heart to fight and protect it's master. If you believed in those monsters to defeat their opponents, you will believe in yourself. It's not the main motto to winning a Duel, but it's one to keep your spirits up. Your spirits are poor. You choose to believe in strategies that many people have worked hard to create and perfect, just to win your own Duels. Until you believe in yourself and make your own strategies, you Dimitri will never win a Duel in your life." She stated.

Now, Dimitri was fuming.

"I summon Ice Edge in DEF mode and end my turn." The Slifer Warrior finished, still impersonating Yugi.

Then, the little boy in ice armour appeared on the field and looked ready to protect her (ATK:800/DEF:900).

"Dark Magician attack!" The Ra commanded.

The magician twirled his staff and struck Ice Edge, but he still stood there.

"You missed his ability, Dimitri! Ice Edge cannot be destroyed in battle by a monster that's level is higher than 4." Louie smirked.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn, which also ends your Swords of Revealing Light." She finished.

"I play Different Wave Motion!" The copycat exclaimed.

A blast was heading straight for Ice Edge-

"I counter with Magic Jammer!" The Slifer Warrior declared.

A mirror appeared in front of Ice Edge, blasting the lights everywhere, dispersing them.

"Very well, I play Dedication through Darkness and Light!" He smirked.

He pulled a magic card from his graveyard, Different Wave Motion, traded in Dark Magician for Dark Magician of Chaos (ATK:2800/DEF:2600) and lost some points.

Louie: 1500

Dimitri: 2700

Dimitri reactivated Different Wave Motion and destroyed Ice Edge.

"Face it! This Deck and I fit perfectly. Always have, always will." He boasted.

Much to everyone's shock, Louie clapped.

"Well played, Dimitri. Even I haven't used that move yet. That was a move you played on your own terms and not by copying me." She stated, still impersonating Yugi.

Dimitri began to sweat, knowing it was true. Though, he hadn't known what else to play at the time.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" The former Shadow Knight declared.

Her little friend with angel wings appeared on the field with a 'kuri' of excitement (ATK:300/DEF:200).

Dimitri nearly s*** himself.

He knew about Winged Kuriboh. He had been so desperate to copy Yugi's strategies, he knew that Yugi won Winged Kuriboh, a one-of-a-kind Duel Monster, from the HKGT and had even watched the tournament to copy his strategies.

Just seeing Louie, who was still impersonating Yugi, summon the little guy scared him.

"Where did you get that card?!" Dimitri trembled.

"I won it at the Hong Kong Great Tournament about 5 years ago, of course. I thought you knew that, being that you watched all my strategies. Would so of those be from that tournament?" Louie asked, rhetorically.

Dimitri trembled and sweat.

Yugi smirked.

He enjoyed how much his protégé had scared him.

What Dimitri never realised was what he did after that tournament.

When his sweet 5-year-old daughter went missing (2 years after HKGT) and all his friends were running around like headless chickens, looking for her, he met a kind, brave and beautiful (even if she said she wasn't) 12-year-old girl who brought his daughter back home, safe and sound, so to repay her he gave her that card to help her rebuild her own Deck.

Even if Dimitri had done all his homework, he wouldn't have known that because it was never in the News or anything.

"I place another card facedown and end my turn." Louie finished.

"_I will defeat you next turn, Dimitri. That I can promise you._" The raven-bluenette thought.

"Winged Kuriboh, good to see you, but there's nothing quite like the original. Say 'Hi' Kuriboh!" Dimitri declared, shaking off his fear.

Suddenly, the original Kuriboh appeared on the field, growling in irritation as it sat at Dimitri's side (ATK:300/DEF:200).

"Kuriboh! Attack Winged Kuriboh!" The copycat commanded.

Reluctantly and regretfully, Kuriboh head-butted his younger twin, instantly destroying him.

"You got off easy, but next time you won't. I end with a face-down." The Ra finished.

Louie drew her card.

"Sorry, Dimitri, but there isn't going to be a next time for you and those cards." She stated.

"First, I play Monster Reborn to get Winged Kuriboh back on the field!" The one-eyed girl began.

Suddenly, her furry, little friend with wings appeared, glaring at Dimitri for forcing his brother to attack him (ATK:300/DEF:200).

"Next, I'll play Pot of Greed!" The raven-bluenette declared and drew her newest cards.

"Next I'll activate them! First comes Multiply!" The former Shadow Knight exclaimed.

Suddenly, 4 copies of Winged Kuriboh appeared on her field (ATK:300/DEF:200)x4.

"Now, I play Detonate! For all the Winged Kuribohs and Kuri-tokens I have on my field that I send to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on your field!" The Slifer Warrior declared.

"Sorry, Kuriboh, but I have to do this. I send 3 tokens to the graveyard to destroy Dark Magician of Chaos, Kuriboh and your face-down!" Louie declared.

Suddenly, 3 of her Winged Kuriboh tokens charged and destroyed the cards they came in contact with.

Dimitri was wide open.

"Now here comes the fun part. I still haven't summoned yet." She reminded him.

Everyone gasped.

Dimitri sweat.

"First I play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Shadow Mist back to my hand." The one-eyed girl began.

"Next, I summon Burstinatrix to the field!" The Slifer Warrior declared.

Suddenly, her second female HERO clade in red appeared on the field (ATK:1200/DEF:800).

"Now I play Double Summon to get Elemental HERO Knospe on my field!" The raven-bluenette exclaimed.

And with that, her female chibi-HERO appeared on the field (ATK:600/DEF:1000).

Jason let a huge smirk decorate his lips.

Betamon noticed it.

"What's she doing?" He asked.

The brunette just gave him a teasing smile, telling him to wait and see.

"Now all the pieces are in place." Louie stated, letting a smirk decorate her face.

"Pieces?" Amy asked, very interested and curious.

"That's right, Princess." The Slifer Warrior stated, still impersonating Yugi.

The little brunette girl giggled, loving it because that was what her father called her.

"I play Polymerization! To fuse Shadow Mist, Burstinatrix and Knospe to Fusion Summon…" The former Shadow Knight trailed.

All of her monsters appeared on the field, glowing brightly as they turned into light blasts, Shadow Mist became a blue energy blast, Burstinatrix was red and Knospe was green.

The lights shot into the sky, twirling together, lighting up the whole island like a fire-work.

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light.

"Everyone!" Louie called.

The spectators and Dimitri all turned and looked at the girl and she declared in pride:

"Meet Elemental HERO Core!"

When the light wasn't so bright, they looked up and saw a new HERO floating in the air.

He was a man covered in white armour with red line decorating, orange gems in his chest/shoulders/knees/wrists/head and green eyes (ATK:2700/DEF:2200).

Everyone awed the new monster.

"ATTACK!" Louie cried, pumping her first forward with all her might.

Core copied his mistress's movements and blasted Dimitri with red/blue/green energy.

Louie: 1500 (Winner)

Dimitri: 0

"She beat Yugi's Deck!" Syrus cheered.

Jason smiled to her and made some hand movements.

"_Awesome Duel!"_

The Ra Copycat fell to his knees.

"I lost... Even when I used my..." The copycat mumbled.

He shook his head as a few of the cards fell to the ground.

"Yugi's cards." He whimpered, his voice normal now.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?!" Dimitri cried.

"The answer to that is obvious..." Louie began.

"Both of you need to shut up!"

Everyone turned to see Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami, Elecmon, Zane and Gaomon walk into view from around a large boulder.

Dimitri rose a little bit.

"Hey... You're Zane..." He gasped.

"Big bro?" Syrus looked at the elder Truesdale.

"Why are you guys here?" Jaden asked the trio and their Digimon.

Zane glanced at him.

"I have a better question. Why the hell is there an Armadillomon running loose in the Blue Dorm and why do I feel that you guys have something to do with it?" He asked, half growling.

"Um... Julie?" Louie called, sending a glare at her dragon.

"It's migrating season." Julie offered.

"Yeah, it's migrating season." The Slifer Warrior lied.

The Obelisks and Digimon stared at them.

"Right." Zane said, accepting the explanation.

"Hello." BlackGuilmon giggled.

"Anyway, we actually came here to see the Deck, but it was gone..." Gaomon answered.

"We snuck into the exhibit hall, but all we found was broken glass. We knew the thief couldn't have gotten far so we searched." Alexis said.

"And here we are." BlackGuilmon finished.

"We came earlier, but didn't want to interrupt the Duel." Zane told them.

"Kind of you." Bastion smiled.

"Awesome win, Louie!" Asami congratulated.

She and Jason smiled and waved at each other, Asami blowing him a kiss.

"Wait, then, you saw it all? Louie and Dimitri? The whole thing?" Veemon asked in excitement.

"Not just us. Your match attracted quite a lot of attention." Gaomon stated.

They then looked to where the mammal Digimon was pointing and saw all the people higher up who had been watching all along.

"Umm, hey! Glad you all could make it!" Louie waved at them as they clapped, impressed by the Duel that had taken place.

"What now?" Dimitri asked.

"Well kid, the punishment for stealing has always been clear: straight up expulsion. But, since I think pretty much everyone enjoyed seeing my Deck in a Duel rather than a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in." Yugi said, jumping down and standing at Louie's side.

"What difference will it make? I lost." Dimitri asked.

"You didn't lose. That person you were pretending to be did." Amy giggled, running over and hugging Yugi's leg.

"Yugi?" Dimitri asked.

"No. You can never be Daddy!" The brunette grinned.

"Then, who was I?" The Ra asked.

"Well, you were you, but you weren't. See, when you copy someone it's not like you're that person. You're you copying that person. You know? Yeah, that makes sense, right?" Jaden attempted to explain.

"No, Jay." Alexis shook her head.

"Let me and Gaomon attempt to explain for him." Zane said.

"You never win until you put yourself out there. That means creating your own Deck and your own strategies, not piggybacking off of someone else." Gaomon stated.

"After all, no amount of studying will make you able to use someone else Deck as well as them." The Kaiser stated.

Jaden chuckled.

"Yeah, what Zane and Gaomon said. So how about we put that Deck back where it belongs?" Louie suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Dimitri nodded.

And smiled.

The next morning, everyone saw the exhibit hall filled with students looking at the posters of Yugi and his Deck in the display case.

Jaden was smiling as he, Guilmon, Tyson, Yaamon, Sky, Biyomon, Matthew, BlackGabumon, Jason, Betamon, Louie, Veemon, Asami, Elecmon, Amy and Chumley were hanging out together.

"Would you look at that? Everything's back to normal." Louie grinned.

"As normal as things get in this crazy place." Amy giggled as she sat on her shoulders.

"Too true." Asami nodded.

She turned to Jason.

"You enjoying the date so far?" She asked.

Jason nodded with a smile as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Amy and Louie awed, grinning in pride.

"So what's that you've got there Jaden?" Chumley said, noticing the rolled up poster he held.

"This? Just an autographed poster of the King of Games. Pretty sweet huh?" Jaden asked.

"It sure is. But just so you know, I heard Dimitri talking in Yugi when he put that Deck back. And then he got into the merchandise and he had a pen." Tyson warned.

Asami laughed as Jaden sweat-dropped.

"Don't worry, Jay! I'm sure Daddy would love to give you an autograph!" Amy giggled.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami and Cutemon running in with worry in their eyes.

"What's up Sy?" Jaden asked.

"It's Dimitri." Syrus puffed.

"He's at it again." Tami whimpered.

After running out the main building and through the woods, they came across Dimitri.

Only catch, was that he was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, had a hair-style like Louie's, as well as the same shirt, jeans and it appeared there were melons in his shirt to act as breasts.

Everyone was very thankful that the original Slifer Warrior was a tom-boy now.

"Yo! What's up dog?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh Jesus Christ, no." Louie groaned, slapping her face.

"It's time to throw-up and get your gay on." The copycat challenged.

"I don't even sound anything like that!" The former Shadow Knight shouted.

"I don't even sound anything like that, blab-blab-bla-bla-blah." The Ra Copycat smirked.

Louie glared.

"DIE B*********************!"

End of Chapter 13 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **One more chapter and then it's the Duel Off with a twist that I'm excited about.**

**Hope you enjoyed the Duels between Jaden and Jason vs. Dimitri and Damon.**

**Review if you enjoyed and have a nice day.**

AN: **I'm super sorry I've slowed down on the updates! You see, this chapter was a b**** to write because of the Duel and I suddenly lost interest in writing this.**

**But I promise, I'll work on it with all my might.**

**The next chapter will, hopefully, be soon. School's almost over (only 2 weeks) so I should have more time but knowing my mom she'll make me go out and socialize with people so Ra knows if I can get caught up in time.**

**Super sorry again! Have a good day and I hope you liked it!**

Next Time: Chapter 15


	15. Chapter 15

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 15: Louie VS Blair Flannigan! Maiden!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Not my favourite chapter but you guys know I have to introduce Blair into the story for the end of Season 2 and for Seasons 3&4.**

**Since this is pretty much almost the same as cannon since I felt it was done just fine, I'll have the next chapter be as bad-a** as possible since I had last minute changes made to it to make it better. I'll explain what they are at the end of this chapter.**

**Not expecting this chapter to get much recognition.**

**And since people want to see Jaden use Elemental HEROs more, he'll have a balance in using those and the Evil Heroes from now on instead of just full blown Evil HERO.**

**Just hopefully enjoy the chapter anyway and get excited for the next one.**

AN: **Hey there!**

**Ya see, I'm gonna change this a bit from the original chapter and we'll have more quotes from ShadyVox again.**

**If it annoys anyone, relax there won't be any after this chapter since there aren't any more episodes after this so just hang on a little longer.**

**There is another version of the abridged, however. I don't remember who made it but you might have to put up with that, instead. XD!**

Chapter 15-

The morning sun shone upon Academy Island while most of the inhabitants of the Slifer Red Dorm were in the lunchroom for breakfast. They were interrupted from their usual routine when Banner stepped in with a message.

"Everyone, if you could stop what you're doing for just a moment, I have an announcement." Banner called.

"Did someone take my beans?" Someone asked.

"Is anybody paying attention?!" The Head if the Reds slightly growled.

"I'm paying attention, Pr. Banner." One of the boys called.

"Brandon don't be a kiss-a**!" Louie yelled and tossed a carrot at the boy's head.

Jaden and the others chuckled a bit at Louie, though it was muffled by the fact that his cheeks were puffed up like a squirrel because of his food.

"Now, please join me in welcoming a new transfer student. Blair Flannigan." Banner requested and stepped aside.

They all saw Blair who was short, more so than Syrus, had purple hair sticking out a bit from underneath his cap, a Slifer Red jacket and amber eyes which were generally hidden because he mostly kept his head down.

"I had to stop chewing for a transfer student?" Chumley complained.

"Aww man." Syrus moaned.

"He's smaller than me, dresses goofier than me… My sidekick gig is over." He sighed.

"Come on, be nice." Jaden said.

"He can be Jason's sidekick." Louie suggested.

Said boy stuck his foot out to kick his 'sister' as Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon stood up to welcome the transfer, making Jason miss miserably.

"Blair, welcome to S-L-I-F-E-R: Slifer!" They called enthusiastically.

Blair recoiled a bit as Jaden and Louie approached him and placed an arm around his shoulders each, attempting to be friendly.

"We're the best Dorm on campus." Guilmon began, also running up with Veemon on his shoulders.

Jason attempted to get Jaden's and Louie's attention to let them know that the welcome they were giving was scaring the guy.

"See, here we're not a bunch of stuffy, eggheaded, straight-A getting-brainiacs. Some of us here have even beaten students of the top Dorm." Louie smiled, proudly glancing at Chumley, Syrus and Tami.

"Jaden, Louie, wait. You don't understand." Banner told them.

"What's not to understand Professor Banner? We're just trying to…" Guilmon giggled.

Blair released himself from Jaden and Louie, running behind Banner and stood timidly.

"Help… Blair… Feel at home." Veemon trailed.

The timidness of this boy was on par with Jason back before they came to the Academy.

"But this isn't Blair's home, at least, not for long. He scored nearly perfect on all his entrance exams." Banner explained.

"Ohh…" Jaden said in realization, now getting it.

"You see, it is academy policy that all transfer students start out in the Slifer Dorm. But, with his high marks, he'll be moved up to Ra Yellow within a few days." The dark-haired teacher explained.

Jaden smiled at this.

"Well good for Blair. If he needs a room, he can have Jason's since he's never there anyway." He offered.

Jason nodded his head in agreement.

He hated rooming alone and just bunked with Jaden and his roommates from Day One.

"Or if he'd prefer some company he can drop by my Dorm anytime, just so long as he knocks first." Louie offered.

"I agree. Blair, you can stay in Jason's old room." Banner stated.

He turned to the mute boy.

"Do you mind showing Blair where the room is?" The head of the Slifers asked.

Jason shook his head with a smile.

"Now why don't you say hello to your fellow Slifers." The Professor offered.

"Hello." Blair said in a low, soft voice.

Tami looked very closely at Blair just as he was looking up…

They made eye-contact and something clicked!

Neither knew what it was, but something suddenly connected in them both of their hearts and minds.

They knew each other…

… And they were gonna talk.

Later on, the students of all 3 Dorms were gathered in one of the larger classrooms and waiting for an announcement. People were talking amongst themselves, guessing what it could be about.

Soon enough, Chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on the screen.

"**Good morning everyone.**" He greeted.

"Good morning, Chancellor!" Everyone called.

"How are you?" Brandon sang.

After they were all calmed down, he began talking again.

"**Now the big match against our rival school, North Academy, is coming up. Last year, Zane, our student rep, whooped 'em good. And this year we can win the school Duel again.**" The bold man smiled.

Syrus noticed Blair looking at Zane.

"Hey Blair, did you know Zane's my brother?" The little bluenette called.

"Really?" The little purplenette asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. But our Mom says I got the looks." The Slifer Captain shrugged.

Jason patted Syrus' shoulder, looking like he wanted to crack a smile but didn't.

"**Now we still haven't decided on who is going to represent us this year. So if you keep hitting those books and Duelling hard, you may be the one who gets the honour.**" Shepherd told them.

"Very interesting..." Jaden smiled.

"Did you hear what he said? It could be Jadenmon in this match." Guilmon giggled.

Jason smirked as he pointed to himself.

"Or it could be me." Syrus said.

"But we might as well face it guys. It'll probably be Zane who gets the spotlight again." Tami sighed.

"How come?" Louie asked.

"Because he's amazing." Blair muttered with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Jaden, Guilmon, Jason and Betamon looked a little creeped out by the comment.

Asami saw the whole thing from where she stood next to Zane, frowning just a little bit.

"Amazing? What's that got to do about it?" Jaden complained as they all walked outside.

"It should be about who's best." He stated.

"Zane did beat you in a Duel Jaden." Louie pointed out.

"Even if it was close match." Chumley said.

"That's true." Syrus admitted.

"If Zane didn't have Trap Jammer, Jaden would've won." Tami smiled.

She was about to continue before something up ahead caught her eyes.

"Guys look..." The little pinknette called.

She pointed up ahead, which was where Blair was running just out of sight behind a large pillar.

"What's the new kid doing?" Chumley wondered aloud.

Louie frowned, something wasn't feeling quite right.

She shared a look with Jason and Jaden before she took off running after the new kid, Veemon on her shoulders.

"What the-? Where are you going?!" Syrus yelled after her.

Louie turned and waved back at her friends.

"I just gotta check something out!" The raven-bluenette called back.

Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley stared in confusion while Jason remembered back to what he told Jaden and Louie as they were leaving the classroom about Blair's little comment.

"_That look he gave Zane is how Asami looks at me."_

Now Louie was gonna try and solve the mystery that was the new student Blair Flannigan based on that info of data.

Although, she already had a pretty good guess about what was going on.

Blair eased his way across a long, thick tree branch that ended just over a balcony at the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Quickly and quietly, he jumped off and made his way into the room.

Little did he know, he was being watched.

"_First Blair makes that comment about Zane, now he's sneaking into the Obelisk Blue Dorm? Could he really be..._" Louie thought.

After climbing the tree, both the Slifer Warrior and her Legendary Dragon entered the Dorm room Blair had entered and they stood there in silence as they watched Blair practically cuddle with a Deck case close to his face.

"What is he doing...?" Louie whispered.

"This is getting very strange..." Veemon grimaced.

"C'mon guys, let's go chill in Zane's room!"

Louie and Veemon turned and looked down to see Zane, Gaomon and a trio of other Obelisks approaching the dorm building.

"I sure hope these no Slifer Reds in there." One of them stated.

"I sure hope there's no Slifer Reds molesting Zane's cards or else we'd have to kill the b*******." Another added.

"Oh yes, we'd have to kill him." The last one ended.

Louie and Veemon ran into the room where Blair was still cuddling with the Deck.

"I can guess what you're doing here, but you can't do it now!" She declared, warningly.

Blair jumped at the sudden voice and stared at the other Slifer.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked in surprise.

"It doesn't matter, we gotta go!" Veemon interrupted.

"If you are caught here, you'll get booted out for trespassing!" He urged.

Both of them glanced at the door as different voices and laughs were heard from the other side.

Louie grabbed Blair's hand.

"I'll explain later, we just gotta get outta here!" She hissed, pulling hard on the smaller boy's hand.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

Blair let out a gasp as his hat fell to the floor and a loud click filled the air.

Louie and Veemon turned to see Blair's hair became very long and a frightened look came to his face.

He gasped.

"You...you're...you're uh..." Veemon stammered.

The dragon stopped and watched as Blair grabbed the hat and ran out, leaping onto the branch before sliding down the tree to escape.

"Uh... Outta here, I guess." She finished, running for the tree branch as well.

It made sense now!

That little comment that Blair made about Zane, how short and apparently feminine he was, when he didn't take a shower last night, it all made sense!

Blair was really a 'she'.

"I told you I could get it open, Jeffrey."

"Well, you certainly showed me, Pippet."

The Gaia HERO Duellist and the Legendary Dragon Digimon paled when Obelisk trio approached the room with Zane and Gaomon right behind them!

"Jeffrey, look over there."

"Over where?"

"Over there, on the veranda."

"Oh, why I do believe that's a Slifer Red."

"Didn't we speak of killing them on sight earlier?"

"Why yes, I do believe we did."

"Hey Zane, look who we caught sneaking in your room." One of them said.

Then they turned to the pile of cards Blair was holding.

"And she was digging through your cards, too!" He hissed.

"Oh boy..." Veemon muttered while glancing at Blair running from the Dorm from his spot on her shoulder.

"You see there was this guy... Well girl..." He stuttered, but Louie silenced him when she faked a cough and glared at him.

"Save it, Slifer Slacker! We're taking you to Dr. Crowler!" They yelled.

Louie saw this as her chance to book.

"Well then, I guess we'll hang out another time!" She smirked.

The former Shadow Knight used speed to make it to the window and did a front flip out the window, turning mid-air and landing on her feet outside the Dorm.

She dusted off her jeans.

"Yuè was right... Gymnastics really does help with your agility and flexibility. It's a good thing I listened to her!" She smirked as she ran.

"Let's go after her!" The Obelisks declared.

As they were all having a fallout, Gaomon spotted the hair clip among his partner's scattered Deck.

"Sir?" He called, gaining Zane's immediate attention.

The dark-bluenette turned to where his partner was pointing.

He put two and two together, knowing Louie was a tom-boy.

"Let Louie go..." The dark-bluenette instructed.

"WHAT?!" The Obelisks gasped.

"Just listen to me." He forcefully said as the other Obelisks obliged and nodded their heads.

Back with Louie and Veemon, Veemon was leaning against a tree to catch his breath while Louie looked around with a very watchful eye.

"Phew! Wait until we tell the guys!" The dragon smirked.

"We're not telling anyone until we talk to Blair." The former Shadow Knight stated in a no-questions tone.

With that, the two walked away.

Behind another tree, Blair popped out hearing Louie's talk.

"Why won't they tell?" Blair spoke in a little girl's voice, her real voice.

Night-time found Zane and Gaomon waiting at the docks by themselves, though they were soon joined by Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon.

"Wow, a cold, wet dock in the middle of the night. You sure haven't forgotten how to show a girl a good time." Alexis said sarcastically.

Asami laughed lightly at this.

"Haven't had any complaints yet..." Zane smirked before he turned serious.

"We caught snooping in Zane's room today." Gaomon answered.

"Louie? What on earth would she be doing in your room?" BlackGuilmon asked, looking at the 3rd year in surprise.

"I don't know. But I found this." Zane explained.

He showed them a wooden barrette with a cute monster on it.

Alexis and Asami examined it for a second.

"That's a girl's hair clip." The pink-haired girl pointed out.

"How does this fit in? Louie's a tom-boy?" Alexis inquired.

"It belongs to that new transfer student, Blair Flannigan, that moved in with the Slifers. She's a girl, but she's trying to pass off as a boy for some reason." The Obelisk boy explained.

"Wonder why?" Elecmon admitted.

Asami had an idea.

"Well... She was looking at Zane with this dreamy look in her eyes back in the classroom during the announcement." She revealed.

"How do you know that it was a dreamy look?" Zane asked.

"Because I look at Jason the same way..."

That was all the answer she needed to give them before they all shared a look and headed for the Slifer Dorm.

Back at the Slifer Dorm, or rather below it, Jaden, Guilmon, Jason, Betamon, Louie, Veemon and Blair were sitting on the rocks and staring out at the ocean.

Louie had told Jason and Jaden about her find and how their unspoken theory was true when Blair had arrived and asked them to speak privately.

"Listen, guys." She started.

"You can't tell anyone that I'm a girl." The purplenette said.

"I can get into a lot of trouble by pretending to be a boy." Blair murmured.

"We won't say anything..." Jaden said.

Jason, Louie and the Digimon nodded an agreement.

"But can you at least explain why you went through all the trouble to get here in the first place?" Louie asked, kneeling down by her side.

Blair immediately started blushing.

"No!" She yelped.

"Okay." Louie smiled and held her arms up in defence.

"We all have skeletons in our closets that we prefer to keep there... Some more than others." The raven-bluenette added, sharing a glance with Jason and Jaden at the end.

Blair looked at Louie's face.

"Like what's behind that?" She asked, pointing to the bandages.

Jaden laughed.

"You really are smart..." He smirked.

Louie didn't take them off, but she lifted it up enough so Blair can see the starts to her swollen skin, but not nearly enough to traumatize the poor girl.

"Black eye?" She asked.

"Something like that." Jaden answered.

Then, Louie got an idea and stood up from her spot.

"How about we Duel?" She offered.

Blair turned surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I know who the lucky guy is and I'm sure he'll like to know about you Blair." Jaden said while keeping an eye on her body language.

Needless to say, he, Louie, Jason and the Digimon laughed when she jumped in shock.

"Unless you want me to tell him, I suggest that we Duel. If you win, we keep quiet about the entire deal. I don't need anything if I win since I'll find out more about you during the Duel." Louie said as Jason handed her a disk.

"A Duel? Alright! You're on!" Blair smirked.

Above them, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley stared down at them, trying to hear what they were saying.

Behind them, Zane, Gaomon, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon walked behind them.

"What's up?" Alexis greeted.

"Shhh!" The Slifers and their Digimon hushed, trying to get them to lower their voices.

The Obelisks and their Digimon tiptoed over to them and peeked over the cliff to see Louie and Blair talking to each other with Jason, Jaden and their Digimon off to the side.

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Alexis asked Syrus and Chumley.

Chumley shrugged.

"I dunno, but it must be pretty serious." Cutemon muttered.

Tami sighed.

"I knew this would happen, Louie found a new best pal to hang around with." She lowered her head.

"Guess my sidekick gig is over..." The little pinknette sighed.

"That's not it, Tami."

The adopted girl turned to her boyfriend's brother.

"Blair's not really a guy, she's a girl." Zane explained.

"Yeah, the Obelisk Blue security cams caught her sneaking around Zane's room." Asami continued.

"What the cameras didn't show is why Blair went through the trouble." Alexis added, looking at the 2 people below.

Tami looked thoughtful as she looked down at her friend.

"Wonder how Aneki plans to solve that mystery?" She murmured.

"DUEL!"

All of them turned down to the action that was about to unfold between Louie and Blair.

"Not surprising." Alexis shook her head.

**(AN: I'm gonna try to make another one of my own Duels since Youngbountygirl hasn't done a Jaylin VS Blair Duel yet)**

Blair: 4000

Louie: 4000

"Alright!" Blair drew her card.

"Get ready to fall in love!" She declared and placed a card onto her disk.

"I summon Maiden in Love!" The purplenette exclaimed.

The gang watched as a young girl with long brown hair and a flowing yellow dress came to the field. She had a dreamy expression on her face like she was in love (ATK:400/DEF:300).

"She's cute!" Syrus exclaimed.

Chumley grumbled a bit.

"_Next time we're alone, I'll dress up as Maiden in Love._" Tami thought.

"Okay... My turn..." Louie drew her card and looked at her hand.

"That Maiden has no chance! And I'll show you with-" She declared and slapped a monster card she drew onto her disk.

"Elemental HERO Voltic!" The Slifer Warrior exclaimed.

The thunder HERO appeared on the field between facing the maiden (ATK:1000/DEF:1500).

"Attack with Thunder Crush!" Louie ordered as soon as her monster arrived.

"Oh, my poor helpless maiden..." Syrus mourned.

"Hey, who says she's yours?" Chumley countered.

"Boys, focus!" Asami shouted as she snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, let the monsters do the fighting instead." Alexis agreed.

Voltic clapped his hands together, creating electricity that he then sent down onto the Maiden, who gasped in both surprise and pain before falling down to her knees to cover herself from the attack.

Blair was enduring the wind that was blown her way.

Blair: 3400

Louie: 4000

"You may have broken her heart, Louie, but she lives to love another day!" Blair said.

"You see, as long as she's in ATK Mode, her ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle!" She explained.

"There has to be another reason for that effect other than not being destroyed in battle." Asami mumbled in thought.

A soft hum caused those who could see Spirits to turn to see one of Jaden's best friends, Yubel, next to Louie along with Winged Kuriboh.

"Hey Yubel, Partner, what's up?" Louie asked.

"_You might wanna look, Lou._" The dragon lady pointed forward.

Louie obliged and her eyes widened at the sight she was beholding:

Voltic was kneeling in front of the Maiden and she swore she was hearing piano music or something in the background.

"What's going on?" She freaked.

"_My lady, are you alright?_" Voltic asked the poor Maiden in a love-struck tone.

"_I don't know, everything's happening so fast._" She replied, looking away sheepishly.

Louie stepped back.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked, surprised at what her monster was doing.

"C'mon, Voltic, pull yourself together! You're supposed to be in ATK Mode, not in love!" The former Shadow Knight whimpered.

Jason was laughing like an idiot, although his lack of voice made him look weird with the open mouth. But Jaden's, Guilmon's, Betamon's and Veemon's laughter made up for it.

"Looks like we've got some competition." Syrus murmured to Chumley, who was also looking on at the Maiden.

Tami didn't listen to them at all. She just focused on Blair's face…

She knew she'd seen it somewhere before!

"You guys are just weird as hell." Alexis shook her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Louie asked, staring at the field.

Blair hummed playfully.

"Love, Louie. Every time Maiden in Love is attacked, that monster reserve's a Maiden Counter!" She explained.

Maiden blew a kiss towards Voltic, who blushed as a small pink heart appeared on his chest.

"I knew there was more to that card." Asami noted.

"Congrats..." Alexis teased her friend in a playful tone, causing Asami to turn and glare.

"And then falls in love with her." The purplenette added.

"What?!" The raven-bluenette exclaimed.

Back on the field, in Voltic's and Maiden's little world, the atmosphere was pink, clouds, meadows and screamed 'CORNNY!' in Louie's face.

She thought she was gonna throw up when she heard what Voltic and Maiden said next:

"_Oh Miss Maiden, your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, would you teach me?_"

"_I could teach you. But I'd have to charge._"

Not the best line, but the tone still made her ill.

"What's a Maiden Counter?" Jaden inquired.

Blair wagged a finger.

"You'll find out..." She replied in the same voice.

She drew her next card and looked at her hand, then inserted a card into the slot beneath her monster.

"I play the Equip card Cupid's Kiss to my Maiden!" Blair declared.

Both players and their audience watched as a small cherub with a bow flew into view and kissed the Maiden on the cheek.

"Now..." She trailed pointed to Voltic.

"I'll have her attack!" The purplenette declared.

The Maiden ran out to the other side of the field like a slow-motion love scene.

"_Oh Mister Voltic HERO, come out come out wherever you are! I wanna give you a hug._" She called out.

Voltic, surprised by what she was doing, stepped aside and watched as the Maiden fell to the ground. She slowly sat up and looked at him sadly.

"_Why did you do that?_" She took her face into her hands and began to cry.

"_You're so mean!_" The spirit whimpered.

"_My Lady..._" Voltic cringed as he knelt down.

"_Please accept my apologies._" He begged.

The Maiden smiled and blew a kiss at him.

"_Okay._" She giggled.

With Voltic's help, she climbed to her feet.

"_Now, will you do me a little favour?_" She asked sweetly.

"_Anything, my Lady._" He obliged.

"_Good, see her?_" She pointed to Louie.

"_Take her down!_" The female spirit giggled.

Voltic and Louie locked eyes-

"_Done!_"

Voltic leapt into the air and clapped his hands, sending his electricity at Louie hard, sending invisible air-blades at her.

Louie covered her face as the attack ripped through her.

"Voltic! Snap out of it!" She yelled over the noise, tears forming in her eye.

"Can't you see she's just using you?!" The Slifer Warrior cried, squinting.

"She can use me any time!" Syrus said.

"Ewww!" Asami, Elecmon, Tami and Cutemon shuddered.

"_I never felt this way without a grilled cheese..._" Chumley thought as he blinked and held his stomach.

Blair giggled as Voltic came to her area, alongside the Maiden.

"Sorry Louie, but when my Maiden takes damage from a monster that has a Maiden Counter, the Equip Spell Cupid's Kiss activates! That allows me to take control of one your monster and sure, it costs me some Life Points, but it's about to cost you a lot more!" She explained.

Blair: 2800

Louie: 3000

"But moving on now. I place one card facedown and end my turn." The purplenette finished.

"Man... Voltic's fallen in love and Lou's falling behind!" Veemon whimpered and glanced at his partner.

Everyone watched as Louie hung her head low, her shoulders shaking with either tears or laughter as normal.

"Louie…" Veemon called.

"You forced my monster to have his heart stolen by some witch who doesn't even care about him…" Louie trailed as she drew her card.

"What's wrong? It's just a game, nothing to get worked up about." Blair stated.

"Oh how wrong you are, Miss Flannigan." The raven-bluenette chuckled, coldly.

"This is not a simple game. And my monster is not a piece in your little game, either." She stated.

The former Shadow Knight slowly lifted her head…

To revel her eye was gold, the colour of her ancestry.

Her childhood friends were sorta expecting something like this, but they didn't think she'd take it this far.

"**My Deck is my soul, my reason to keep trying and to never give up. And love is something that, when people get careless with, they will never know what it really means, even on their death beds. You're still young, Blair, so I can except that you don't understand either of these things, but that's why I'm gonna beat you. To show you what love really is and that no one should just play around with it. People like that are the ones that always end up alone and I wouldn't wish for anyone to feel that pain, not you, Jessica or even Crowler.**" 'Louie' stated and she then looked at her hand.

"_Heat..._" Louie's voice echoed in her mind.

She looked back at the field.

"_**But if we attack, he'll fall for Maiden just like Voltic did!**_" The Shadow Knight's voice echoed.

"_Still, we gotta do something..._" Louie's voice argued.

"**I summon the Elemental HERO Heat in ATK Mode!**" 'Louie' declared, slapping the monster card onto the disk.

Heat showed up in a fiery current (ATK:1600/DEF:1200).

"**I hate to do it, Voltic, but you're either with me or against. Heat! Attack Voltic with Fire Waves!**" She ordered.

Blair pressed a button on her disk as the flame assault approached Voltic.

"I don't think so! I play the Trap card Defence Maiden!" She declared.

To the former Shadow Knight's and thunder HERO's surprise, the Maiden in Love stepped in just as the blast came and took the full hit, enduring a best she could.

"See? It redirects Heat's attack from Voltic to my Maiden, so that she gets hit instead of Voltic." Blair explained as her points went down.

"And you know what that means..." She giggled.

Blair: 1600

The Shadow Knight/Louie: 3000

"Oh Azulongmon, please no." Veemon muttered.

That same lovey-dovey atmosphere appeared while The Maiden fell to her knees after taking the hit, crying.

Voltic knelt down beside her again, glaring at his fellow HERO.

"_Heat, you fiend, how could you?!_" He scolded.

Jason fell off the rock as he rolled in laughter.

'Louie' glared at him.

"**It's! Not! Funny!**" She screamed as Jason got back on the rock, still laughing.

Heat clutched his head, apparently distraught at what he had done to the girl and started crying a bit through his mask.

"_I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I love The Maiden, truly I do!_" He apologized to the Maiden.

Somewhere in her Deck, 'Louie' heard Lady Heat begin to sob, obviously greatly upset by hearing **her lover** say that about another woman and hear what sounded like Poison Rose comforting her while Burstinatrix prepared to murder Heat and tear his balls off.

But something was definitely out of place.

Lady Heat had always been far stronger than that, she wasn't one to cry about losing a boy, she would usually hit them. Or burn the ever loving c*** out of them and make it so they could never have children/make love.

Come to think of it, Lady Heat was the older sister of all her monsters, always comforting and being strong for them in times like this, even for Poison Rose who would crack from the pressure of being a mother sometimes.

Louie made a mental note to ask about that later.

"_You love The Maiden?_" Voltic challenged.

"_With all my heart!_" Heat pledged.

"_I shall fight you for her honour!_" The thunder HERO declared.

"_So be it, Voltic!_" The fire HERO declared.

Everyone, other than the Slifer Warrior who was seething with rage, watched in amusement as the two HEROs 'fought' for the Maiden.

And by 'fought' I mean, have one of those girly, pathetic claw fights where they were just slapping each other's hands.

"_Boys?_" Maiden called.

Instantly they stopped and stood at command.

"_Would you do anything for me?_" She asked.

"_Yes, anything!_" They declared at the same time.

"_Well, that's good. I can't think of anything right now, but I'm sure something will come to mind later._" She said, winking at Heat.

He looked overjoyed.

"_Just simply say the word, my darling!_" He declared, as a small pink heart appearing on his chest.

While 'Louie' groaned, Blair smiled.

"And she will now that Heat has a Maiden Counter..." She taunted.

Syrus smiled as he and Chumley looked down at the Maiden.

"I want one! How do I get a Maiden Counter?" The little bluenette asked.

"Yeah me too, I want one too!" Chumley nodded in agreement.

"Uh... Guys, you do realize that she's just a card, right?" Alexis asked them slowly.

Zane chuckled.

"Try and remember who you're talking to. When we were growing up, Syrus kept saying he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl." He murmured.

Syrus felt embarrassed at that comment.

"Is that so?" Tami asked, with a grin on her face.

"Sy, did she break your heart?" Alexis asked teasingly.

"Or did you decide to see other monsters?" BlackGuilmon smirked.

Asami giggled.

"That's so cute." She smiled.

Elecmon chuckled.

Syrus glared at Zane.

"Nice one, Jerk." He groaned.

"Any time." Zane teased, much to Syrus' shock as he turned back to the Duel.

Zane never teased around with him before.

"I think it's cute. When I was little, I had a crush on the Dark Magician." Tami threw in, hoping to help Syrus feel less humiliated.

Syrus gave her a slightly surprised look, before he smiled and nodded to her in thanks.

"Alright, here I go!" Blair drew her card.

"I activate the Equip Spell card, Happy Marriage! Now my Maiden gains as many ATK Points as Voltic... That is, if Voltic says 'I do' of course!" She giggled the ending.

The Maiden changed her wardrobe from her yellow dress to that of a white wedding dress with flowers on it. She took hold of Voltic's arm and looked up at him.

"_It would be my honour._" Voltic swore as he took her arm into his.

The Maiden gained her points from the spell card.

Maiden in Love's ATK: 1400.

"Now, let's have her pay a visit to Heat!" Blair giggled.

The Maiden ran to Heat, who dodged her move, causing her to trip and Blair's points go down a little more.

Blair: 1400

The Shadow Knight/Louie: 3000

"_Heat, how could you do that? You said you would do anything for me!_" She whimpered, sobbing into her hands.

Heat immediately went to her aid.

"_You are right, I'm sorry! Command me, my love!_" He begged.

"_Alright, that's better!_" Maiden giggled.

"_What is your wish?_" Heat asked, rising to his feet.

"_I wish..._" She pointed to 'Louie'.

"_That you'd beat up that mean girl over there!_" The female spirit requested.

'Louie' and Heat locked eyes-

"_With pleasure!_" Heat declared.

He turned to 'Louie' and fired off a stream of fire.

She yelled as the powerful strike hit her in her chest and her eye became blue once more.

She temporarily grew weak in her knees and swayed a bit, but other wise just shock off the attack.

"_Well don't just stand there, Hubby._" The Maiden glanced at Voltic.

Veemon, Jason, Betamon, Jaden and Guilmon almost lost his position on the rock he was sitting on again as he bit his lip to try and stop laughing.

"_Of course not, my dear!_" Voltic clapped and blasted his thunder again, combining it with Heat's flames, causing more damage to Louie.

Jason, Jaden, their Digimon and the recently arrived Sly couldn't help but smirk at the Duel.

"_Oh this is blackmail gold!_" Sly laughed.

"_But, at least they're loyal to their love like I am._" He smiled as the image of a female fox appeared in his head.

Jason agreed and smiled as he thought of his own significant other, making a few movements with his hand.

"_And I'm loyal to my girlfriend._"

Asami saw him and the others smiling.

"Jason's having a blast with this." She noted.

"Just be happy your boyfriend isn't acting like these two..." Alexis pointed to Syrus and Chumley.

"Believe me, I am." Asami smiled.

Tami sweat-dropped just a little bit, laughing sheepishly.

Happy at her progress, Blair took off her hat and untied her bandanna, letting her long hair fall. She sighed happily.

"I'm sorry, but you can't beat me, Louie. I'm Duelling for love!" She claimed.

Blair: 1400

Louie: 600

"Duelling for love?" Zane frowned.

"Doesn't she mean Duelling with love, sir?" Gaomon asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, you mean you haven't figured it out yet? Think about it Zane." The blonde sighed.

BlackGuilmon held up some claws.

"She puts on a disguise, tricks her way into our school and breaks into your room? What does that spell to you humans?" She asked.

Syrus' face turned into that of surprise as it came together.

"She's in love!" Kyupimon gasped for her partner.

"Big time." BlackGuilmon nodded.

Alexis turned back to the Duel.

"And she's in love with you, Zane." Elecmon added.

"_Louie..._" Yubel groaned.

"Yeah, I know, putting two guys against a girl was stupid, but hey, nothing can be done about it now." She groaned as she drew.

The Slifer Warrior looked at her drawn card, then her hand.

"_Put. Me. Out. There. Now!_" One of her spirits hissed.

"Of course! It's so obvious! If I'm gonna take on that Maiden in Love, I'm gonna need a woman's touch and I have just the one. I summon the Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, the big-little sister of my team!" The raven-bluenette smirked.

Voltic and Heat both seemed to either not notice fiery Heroine's appearance or didn't care. To say she did not looking very happy was an understatement (ATK:1200/DEF:800).

"I play the Spell card Burst Return! When Burstinatrix is on the field, this card lets me bring back all other Elemental HEROs to my hand!" Louie declared.

As she placed the card into her slot, the little pink hearts on Voltic's and Heat's chests disappeared and they shook their heads, as if they were coming out of a trance and said respectively:

"_I will always lov- Where the f*** am I?_"

"_I would rather die than go another day without- What the fridge was I just muttering?_"

"_Right! You two! F*** it off now!_" Burstinatrix snapped at them angrily.

"_Oh, sorry Mom._" Heat taunted.

"_You've both got 'till I count to 3 before I scorch both your nuts!_" The 2nd feminine flame HERO warned.

"_You're talking s***, man._" Voltic snorted.

"_1!_" Burstinatrix growled, her eyes and body lit like a firework about to blow.

"_Oh nuts!_" They cried and flew back to Louie's hand.

"Alright, now that I got my two monsters back, it's time for a little payback!" Louie smirked and placed a card into a spare slot.

"I play Polymerization to fuse my Burstinatrix with Voltic and Heat to fuse and create the Elemental HERO Core!" Louie declared.

"_You weren't really gonna scorch our balls, were you?_" Voltic asked.

"_Was too!_" Burstinatrix shot back.

"_Oh nuts. Lady Heat must hate me._" Heat murmured, fear gripping him.

Jaden smiled as his 'sister's' favourite fusion monster appeared (ATK:2700/DEF:2200).

"You wouldn't hit a little girl, would you?" Blair challenged.

"No. I would never hit a sista." Louie smiled, sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, that's good because if you did that would make you a-" The Slifer was cut off by the Warrior.

"I burn the ever loving c*** out of them." The raven-bluenette giggled.

"Wait, what?!" The purplenette asked in shock.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to take out Happy Marriage!" The Slifer Warrior declared.

The cyclone destroyed the Maiden's wedding dress, putting her back in her normal, yellow dress and points.

"Now Core..." She paused as Core lifted its arm, ready to shoot red, ruby and blue lights.

"Attack with Infernal Blue Rage!" The former Shadow Knight commanded.

The Maiden screamed as blue flames engulfed her and Blair covered her head as the leftover fire ripped past her monster and wrapped around her.

Blair: 0

Louie: 600 (Winner)

"That's game." Louie stated and turned off her disk.

Blair sighed and looked at her.

Slowly, Louie walked over and offered the younger girl her hand.

"Word of advice, don't do that again. My monsters are my world, along with the rest of my friends and family. As I said before, I'll let you off since you got a lot to learn about love." She smiled.

Slowly, the purplenette grabbed the raven-bluenette's hand and was pulled up.

"Alright, guess I have to tell you my secret then..." She sighed, letting go of the older girl's hand.

Jaden shook his head as he came towards them.

"Nah, we already learned a lot during the Duel." He smiled, looking past her.

"And I think our spectators learned something as well." Louie added, looking in the same direction.

Feeling very nervous, Blair slowly turned her head around to see Zane and the others standing a short ways behind her.

Alexis smiled and glanced at the Kaiser.

"Sure did." BlackGuilmon smirked.

"Love is on her mind Zane..." The Obelisk Queen told the Kaiser, softly.

"Zane, you're here!" Blair gasped and blushed a little.

"I guess you know... I'm the one who snuck into your Dorm room. Not Louie." She lowered her head embarrassed.

"I've been in love with you ever since I first met you." The little purplenette admitted.

Zane nodded at Blair.

"At the Nationals when Gaomon was Wanyamon..." He remembered.

"That's right!" Blair lifted her head.

"It was right after you won the Championship match, and right then, I made a pledge that I would do anything to be with you!" She reminisced.

"I remember you said after I found him and we met up that if I trained really, really hard, I can get into Duel Academy like you and I did!" Blair smiled widely and held out her arms.

"Now that I'm here, we can get married!" She giggled as an image of Maiden in Love hovered above her.

Zane and Gaomon looked a little weirded out as Jaden and Louie laughed at Blair's declaration.

"Get married!" He laughed.

"That's a good one! Your honeymoon can be in the cafeteria and Crowler can give you away!" She smirked.

Blair looked at them.

"I'm not joking, guys..." She said.

Alexis smiled slightly at her.

"Blair, sweetie, love doesn't work like that. You can't sneak your way into someone's heart." She nodded to her Deck.

"Just look what happened to your Maiden. She used tricks to get love and she ended up alone and in tears. You can't use spells and disguises to find your soul-mate, Blair. You have to be honest and upfront with them." BlackGuilmon advised.

Alexis turned to spare a look at Jaden suddenly before she turned to the only dating couples here, whom saw what she did.

"Like my friends here." She and her partner added.

Jason and Asami grinned before sharing a light kiss while Syrus and Tami embraced.

"Yeah right! You just want Zane for yourself!" Blair snapped and gave her the evil eye.

"You're trying to get rid of me!" She growled.

Asami giggled while Elecmon chuckled.

That couldn't have been any further from the truth, especially with that look she gave Jaden during her speech.

Alexis smiled nervously and backed away.

"Zane, a little help please?" She asked.

The Obelisk stepped forward.

"Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections, right now I'm in love with only one thing: Duelling." He stated.

"Duelling?" Blair asked as Zane took something out of his pocket.

He took her hand and placed the barrette she had lost in his room into her open palm.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go home." The Kaiser stated.

As tears came to Blair's eyes, Louie smiled gently and placed her hand on the small girl's shoulder.

Slowly, the amber-eyed girl looked at a single blue eye that was filled with such a gentle gaze, she all but forgot about the anger she saw in a golden eye that appeared in their Duel.

"Don't be sad, B. Everyone finds love somewhere. You might end up like me, happily single with a pair of awesome best friends…" Louie trailed, gesturing towards Jason and Jaden.

Then she gestured towards Syrus and Tami and Jason and Asami.

"Or you'll be one of the lucky ones and get to fall in love with someone who's awesome and loves you for you." The raven-bluenette added.

"I'll be honest and say that there isn't somebody out there for everyone, but everyone finds love in some way, shape or form. But you can't fall in love so easily, or you'll just be left in the dust. A lot of girls out there just judge people right then and there, not even bothering to find out more about that person and it's those girls that end up alone." The Slifer Warrior advised.

Veemon smiled proudly.

"I won't tell you what love is because I don't know myself, but I will tell you that you will find it eventually. You just gotta have the courage to create friendships, that might lead to love but you have to be hopeful and sincere if you want to find that it." The former Shadow Knight finished.

Everyone stared in awe and admiration at Louie.

Veemon couldn't be prouder to be the girl's partner/loved one, while the Yukis and their Digimon just gave her a proud look that a big brother would their little sister.

"So, will you be more sincere and honest with yourself and others?" The raven-bluenette asked.

Blair nodded, smiling half-shy/half-wonder.

"Okay. I promise." She stated.

Everyone smiled, but then Jaden remembered something.

"Hold on, why does she have to go home? She's a student here at Duel Academy and a good one!" He reminded them.

Zane knocked Jaden's hand out of his face.

"Actually Jaden, she has to go home because she's in second grade." Gaomon stated.

"Say... What?" Jaden slowly turned and stared at Blair.

"It's true." Zane nodded.

"Second grade?!" Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley shouted while Jason stared in shock.

Jaden held his head.

"Are you saying Louie almost lost to an 8-year old?!" He yelled.

Blair stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"8 and a 1/2, if that makes you feel better!" She giggled.

The two-toned brunette Slifer fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"That's why Duelling so great! If you're old enough to draw, you're old enough to win!" He laughed.

He was in shock at the sudden announcement of Blair's age.

"_The Shadow Knight, the greatest Warrior of the Gentle Darkness, almost lost to an 8-year-old girl?_" Yubel appeared with a teasing smirk on her face.

"_**Not now, Yubel!**_" The Shadow Knight's spirit hissed.

The next day, they all stood at the docks, watching Blair get on board and to wish her a safe trip back home.

"Goodbye, you guys!" She called out, waving to them.

"I'll be back just as soon as I finish grade school, and middle school too, but I'll be back!" She giggled.

Jaden laughed and looked over his shoulder

"Ya hear that, Zane?" He grinned.

"Please. By the time that happens, I'll be long gone..." The Kaiser scoffed.

"Well, that's true." Jaden turned back to see the boat move off shore.

"I guess Blair's crush ends here, huh?" He smiled.

Zane chuckled.

"Don't be so sure..." Gaomon said for his partner.

"Goodbye, Louie-sempai! I'll be back for you one day and make you proud of me!" Blair called.

Louie gasped in surprise, never thinking in all her life that someone would look up to her like that, but she smiled, cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled with as much passion as she could get:

"Goodbye, B-kohai! Don't worry, you'll make me proud whatever you do as long as you love it!"

But Tami couldn't stop thinking about what Blair told her last night when they talked.

"_My mother used to be a Himi, yeah. She was married to Yutaka Himi but then he died in an accident during the early stages of her pregnancy with me. When I was 2, she met Chris Flannigan, who already had an adopted son. They instantly clicked and I was friends with the guy instantly. When I was 4, they were married. Why did you want to know if I was a Himi?_"

"_So… There's one more clue as to what happened to my family. I know about my Uncle, Ante, Cousin and Grandparents… Now all I need to do is find my Brother, Father and Mother again._" Tami thought, calculatedly.

"_I'll find you Mom. You too Dad. And I won't stop breathing until I find you… Aisu._" She added in pure determination meaning she meant it with all her soul.

End of Chapter 15 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Yeah... Total word for word of cannon but we all know Blair had to be introduced to the story. I guess it wasn't a total waste since this incident will add to the growth of Jaden and Alexis' relationship, as you saw her getting jealous and looking to him when she mentioned soul-mate to Blair.**

**At least next chapter we'll be back with my own spin on things. What's the big difference you may be asking...**

**A 4 person tournament for the chance to be in the School Duel starting with a free for all to find out who Duels who :D**

**Cast your votes on who's gonna be in this tournament!**

AN: **Did you like this? Truth be told, Louie's view on love is actually my view and I believe that's the way it works.**

**And Tami's little quest? You'll find out more about that in a little spin off I made that'll be posted some other time…**

**If I get a chance to write it. -_-'**

**I was interrupted a lot here, since my mouse stopped working for a little while, but I was able to pull an all nighter to keep up with it, so I hope this makes up for being so slow.**

**Sorry, hope you liked it and please be patient with me.**

Next Time: Chapter 16


	16. Chapter 16

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 16: Duel Off! Battle Royal!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **The Duel is here...**

**Well, the 1 of 4 to decide who Duels who to see who represents Duel Academy in the School Duel.**

**You quickly see who the representatives are and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I had lots of fun with this Duel.**

**Enjoy!**

AN: **Finally! We're at the Duel Off!**

**The chapters for this will probably be a little slower since I'm not that big of a fan of editing the Duels. I guess I just like to write my own.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, on a completely unrelated note, I just reported some guy named "TrollFace2000" for abuse.**

**If you like my story and writing, you wouldn't believe the bull he said.**

**But we're getting off track!**

**Onto the story, people! **

Chapter 16-

Today started at the loading docks where a certain store owner was directing traffic.

"Keep it moving fellas, keep it moving!" Dorothy said as she clapped her hands to about a dozen workers running by, carrying boxes and trunks from the boat's cargo area to the loading dock.

She pointed to two different sides.

"Booster packs go there and starter Decks go there you guys!" The dark-haired woman ordered.

She was about to yell something out again, but a noise made her stop.

Dorothy turned and looked down at the waves that crashed along the side below.

She could've sworn that she had heard something, but it must've been her imagination.

Shrugging, the store owner turned back to see the workers had stopped moving the boxes and were now looking at her.

"C'mon, I didn't say it was break time!" She clapped her hands again.

"Move it, move it, move it!" The dark-haired woman commanded.

If she had kept her sight down at the water, she would've noticed a dark form moving underneath the waves. The figure made its way past the docks and towards a bed of large rocks.

When it came close enough, the figure reached the surface and pulled itself onto the nearest rock.

The figure was that of a tall man with long hair tied in a ponytail, his wetsuit glistening with the salt water. As he climbed onto the rock, he pulled off his snorkel and looked up towards the building that occupied the centre of the island, his grey eyes gleaming.

He smiled as he looked on at the building.

"There it is, the scoop of a lifetime: Duel Academy." The blacknette smirked.

He began to take off the wetsuit, eyes never leaving the building.

"Now let's go see what kinda dirt I can dig up on the story that will make me my fortune..." He laughed.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Crowler slammed his hands down on the oval table where he, Banner, Chancellor Sheppard, and other major faculty members were having meeting. Along with them was Zane, who stood with his arms crossed and Gaomon at his side.

"The School Duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest match of the year!" Crowler shrieked.

"We can take no chances, so it's clear that Zane should be our rep!" The cross-dresser demanded.

He pointed to the Kaiser.

Sheppard nodded.

"Zane is our best student, but he's a third year student and I've received word that North Academy will be using a first-year student." He explained.

"Why would they do that?" Crowler demanded.

The Headmaster shrugged.

"Who knows, but in the spirit of competition I think we should use a first-year student as well." Sheppard explained.

He turned to the upperclassman.

"You understand, don't you, Zane?" He asked.

"Of course, Chancellor." Zane nodded.

"It will be a nice change to see someone else show them who's boss, sir." Gaomon agreed.

Sheppard turned back to his fellow faculty members.

"Now then, the only question is who this first-year should be...?" He asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Zane folded his arms, closed his eyes and replied:

"Jaden or Jason Yuki."

That thought made Sheppard look at him, intrigued by the thought of the Slifers, while it made Crowler cringe at the idea.

Banner nodded as he petted Pharaoh.

"I agree, Jaden and Jason are our best new students." He looked down at his cat.

"Don't you agree?" The dark-haired teacher asked.

Pharaoh only mewled in response.

Crowler rolled his eyes and threw his arms up.

"Oh, well if the cat says so..." He muttered.

"Chancellor." The dark-bluenette called.

Zane turned to the bald headmaster.

"They'll make Duel Academy proud, trust me..." He promised.

"But who will we choose?" Sheppard asked.

"They can Duel to see who will represent us." Zane offered.

Gaomon was a little intrigued and curious to see how a Duel between Jaden and Jason would go and even more intrigued that his partner had offered up the idea. They'd seen them in a Tag-Duel and singles, but not against each other.

Sheppard looked at him for a few moments and then nodded.

"Alright then, it's decided... Unless someone has any other suggestions?" He looked at his colleagues.

Crowler grit his teeth at the thought of Jaden or Jason representing them in the School Duel.

"_Jaden and Jason Yuki... Those Slifer Slackers! Every time they do well, they make me look bad, like with the Paradox Brothers! There has to be someone else..._" He thought in slight panic.

At that moment, a smile spread across his face.

"Wait! Of course, Bastion Misawa. He should represent us!" The cross-dresser offered.

"Bastion?" The chancellor asked intrigued.

"Oh yes!" Crowler chuckled.

He climbed onto the table and crawled his way toward his superior.

"He's far more qualified. He's scored the best on the written exam of all new applicants and even defeated Chazz before he left. His Duelling and grades are remarkable." The cross-dresser pointed out.

He reached Sheppard and leaned forward.

"It should be him!" The blonde cried.

Zane and Gaomon almost laughed at how things were falling into place and at how freaked out the human's old master looked at Crowler being so close to his face. They actually cracked small smirks.

Sheppard backed away a little before he spoke.

"Well, we can make this a Duel-off tournament for the chance to represent us, but we need a fourth student..." He offered.

"I would've said Chazz before he left." Zane revealed.

"I can't really think of anyone else, Sir." Gaomon admitted.

"How about Ms. Rhodes?" Crowler grinned.

"She's the top female Obelisk here and I heard she defeated another Obelisk in little time at all." He smirked.

Zane cringed, having been there when Alexis took on Victor and remembered how she destroyed him with her Cyber Angels for interrupting her and Jaden's day.

But, she couldn't be their representative.

Why?

Because this wasn't a good week for her.

"That's not the best idea." Gaomon stated.

All eyes turned to Zane and his partner.

"This is the week her brother, Atticus, disappeared. This is a tough time for her and her family and while she is the best girl Obelisk, I don't think it's fair to add this pressure to her in hard times." Zane elaborated.

Sheppard nodded understandingly like the good guy he was.

"You have someone else in mind?" He asked.

"How about Asami Elric? The second best female student here?" Zane offered, being struck with it and not knowing how he didn't see that before.

"Yes!" The cross-dresser exclaimed.

Crowler was delighted at the idea of another Obelisk being added to the fray.

"I second this. Her grades and Duelling give Alexis quite a run for her money." Banner nodded.

"Which is why their best friends and rivals." Zane said with a smirk.

Soon after, the whole faculty nodded and gave their agreement and approval.

"Then it's settled." Sheppard said.

"We'll have a mini tournament to see who gets to be our representative." He finished.

"But how do we decide who Duels who?" Banner asked.

Zane smirked.

If there was a light-bulb above his head, it would've brightened.

"How about a free for all and the first two people to lose will Duel in the first match, the two left standing in the second and the winners of those Duel each other." The Kaiser suggested.

Sheppard nodded with excitement.

"Excellent idea, Zane. Then it's settled again, we'll have a free for all first with Zane's conditions."

After infiltrating the building, and dodging groups of students and staff, the man from the ocean snuck into a nearby locker room and began to dig through the first unlocked one he could find. He smiled as he pulled out a large Slifer Red blazer.

"Gotta blend in somehow..." He snickered, taking off his black jacket and pulling the blazer over his blue shirt.

"For real?"

Banner smiled and nodded as he heard Jaden's, Guilmon's, Louie's and Veemon's reply to the news he had told his class.

"Yes Jaden. You, Jason, Bastion and Asami will be Duelling in a Duel Off to see who will be representing us in the School Duel against North Academy." The teacher explained.

Jaden turned and looked up at Bastion, who was smiling down at him from an upper row, Asami, who was sitting next to Alexis two rows up, the blonde girl looking to be lost in her thoughts and then to Jason, who shared a smile with his girlfriend.

Jaden turned back to his headmaster.

"Who's Duelling who?" He asked excitedly.

"After class tomorrow, you 4 will Duel in a free for all match to determine who faces who." Banner laughed.

"That's so awesome!" Jaden cheered.

The other 3 nominees nodded in agreement with grins on their faces.

Julie giggled at how cute Bastion looked with that grin.

Banner chuckled at the enthusiasm.

"No matter what the outcome of the matches are, I wish you all the best of luck." Banner said, dismissing class.

Some of the class left for the next class or something else, while the rest stayed behind.

"Way to go, Guys!" Tami giggled.

Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami and Cutemon walked up to their friends, the humans holding hands, happily.

"You might be able to be in the School Duel!" Syrus added.

"No Slifer's ever done that before!" Chumley nodded.

"You'd make Duel Academy history!" Kyupimon and Cutemon exclaimed.

"Aww..." Louie giggled.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head while Jason smiled shyly.

"Ya think so?" Guilmon giggled.

"I know that even if you don't win you'll have made history."

The group turned to see one of the other two competitors.

"Well, Asami." Jaden held a hand out to his one of his opponents.

"I might approve of you as Jason's girlfriend, but I'm gonna play to win, especially if we end up Duelling one on one." He stated.

The pink haired girl smiled and took it.

"If that happens, then all we need is to get Jason and Lex to Duel, then we'll have a full set." She giggled.

"Speaking of Lex..." Jaden trailed.

He turned to the girl that was just walking out of the room.

"Is she okay?" He asked, concerned about his friend and 'secret' crush.

Asami sighed.

"This isn't a good week for her, Jay. Just heed my warning and don't interfere unless you want to get lashed at. I speak from experience." Elecmon warned.

Jaden nodded, although inside he was already thinking of ways to ask her what was wrong.

He kinda lied and bull-s****ed from time to time when he made a promise.

Asami turned to her boyfriend.

"Good luck today." The Obelisk pinknette smiled.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm taking it easy on you." She warned playfully with a wink.

The Obelisk Princess turned and went to prepare for the Duel tomorrow while the Slifer Prince watched her go with a smile.

The Slifers that didn't know about Jason's relationship with Asami gathered around him.

"You have to let me know how you got Asami to like you!" A short black haired Slifer said.

Jason smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"She's one of the hottest girls in the school! How do you not know?!" A random Slifer gasped.

Again, Jason shrugged.

"A girl that hot with a rack and a** like that doesn't just talk to anyone!" Another Slifer pestered.

Jason hadn't really noticed it before, but now that it was pointed out to him…

He turned red at the memory of his face being in her chest when his 'sister's' bandages finally came off and she comforted him. He guessed he never really noticed just how 'developed' Asami was.

"Share your secrets oh wise one!" Another Slifer begged.

Betamon, Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon laughed at the attention their Partner/brother/friend was getting.

"All right boys, leave 'em alone." Louie giggled and shooed them back a couple of feet.

"Back on topic, just the promise of this tournament is giving me goosebumps!" Jaden smirked.

"And also, we might finally see you two Duel." Cutemon and Kyupimon giggled.

Jaden and Jason turned confused to Syrus and Tami.

"What I'm pretty sure they mean is, if you two win your Duels, you'll have to face each other, right?" Syrus asked.

They nodded slowly.

"I've been wanting to see you guys Duel each other since that Tag-Duel you guys had with Alexis and Asami! Not a lot of people can beat Sam and Lex together, it was actually the first time I saw someone do it!" Tami giggled.

"Just maybe, little buddy." Louie agreed.

Jaden turned to the Ra.

"Well, Bastion, I guess you get the chance to get those matches you wanted!" He smirked.

Bastion chuckled.

"And I'm actually hoping to get to Duel both of you. Ever since my Duel with Chazz, I've been formulating a new set of cards to defeat you Yukis and your monsters. Even if I only seen Jason use his Coopers once, once is enough for me to make a counter." He revealed.

"As you can see, Bastion is quite adaptable." Tentomon stated as he flew near Bastion's head.

"Oh, don't we know!" Labramon and Julie giggled, sarcastically, dramatically and teasingly.

"He said he would..." Guilmon trailed.

Jaden got to his feet, smiling.

"So are ya finished?" He asked for his partner.

Bastion shook his head.

"No, but it will be soon, definitely before tomorrow." The Ra King promised.

He turned to his opponents.

"I hope to have a great match against you. See you at the arena tomorrow." He said before turning and walking away.

Jaden, Guilmon, Jason and Betamon smiled before giving a nod to their friend, silently saying that they hope for a fun time.

As Bastion walked off, Syrus and the other Slifers came back to the Yukis, interested in what they had heard.

"Bastion's made a whole Deck just to Duel you guys with?" Syrus asked, making sure he heard that right.

"I dunno whether you should be really honoured or really scared." Chumley added.

"I think I'd be running around like a headless chicken, praying to find somewhere or some way to get out of it." Tami gasped.

Jaden smiled and put his arm around Jason's shoulder.

"Well guys, I guess we'll find out when we throw down!" He smiled towards Jason.

"Don't hate me if I end up having to Duel against your girlfriend." The Slifer King begged, his younger brother shrugging him off.

He still hasn't gotten used to that, still wondering how someone as pretty and nice as Asami liked him.

"This is gonna be fun!" Louie, Tami, Cutemon, Julie, Labramon and Kyupimon giggled.

Later in the day, one person was walking in another secluded part of the school while others headed back to their Dorms.

Now having donned the 'perfect' disguise, a Slifer Red blazer, the man with money on his mind walked down the corridors of Duel Academy, checking out the scenery.

As he walked on, he noticed a couple of people in blue blazers coming his way and smiled.

"Hey, fellow Duellists." He greeted, walking up to them.

"What's shakin' around here?" The dark-haired man asked, good naturedly.

The leading Obelisk pushed him away.

"Out of the way, you Slifer Slime!" He hissed.

"Hey..." The man called to the Obelisk, but they ignored him.

He turned to see a kid in yellow come by.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked.

"Beat it, Slifer Sludge!" The Ra hissed, pushing him away too.

The man shook his head.

"What is going on here? Why won't anyone talk to me?" He asked.

"Hey!"

Turning around, the man saw a kid wearing the same colour blazer as him.

The boy had short brown hair with an orange top, a questioning look in his brown eyes with 5 people behind him, all wearing the same red blazer. Along with some every 'vicious' and 'fierce' looking monsters.

"Oh... Uh, hey..." The man greeted.

The boy looked him over.

"You're old." The said after a few seconds of silence.

The man was taken aback by the question and began to panic, thinking his cover was gonna be blown. He relaxed slightly when the blue haired boy and pink haired girl intervened.

"Come on, Jaden, that's not cool to judge others by their age." Syrus scolded a little.

"He could've just kept to himself all these years like Chumley did." Tami agreed.

"Hey!" Said boy whined.

"Is that so?" Jaden asked before observing the man again.

Then he through an arm around the guy's shoulders.

"It's cool, we totally understand! It just took you awhile to get accepted here! Don't be ashamed, old timer! Come on, I'll show you around." The two-toned brunette said with an award-winning smile.

Jaden dragged the man toward the arena, doubt and suspicion in his head as he saw the guy.

He thought the man was too old to be a student here.

What Tami said only raised his suspicion more.

Something wasn't right and he was gonna figure it out...

Just as soon as this Duel finished, but Louie would be investigating in the meantime since he heard her thoughts again.

Sometimes he really hated that about their ancestry.

That evening, after spending the rest of the day of showing the 'new guy' around campus, Jaden, the Slifer-Digis (as Louie had called the Digimon partnered to Slifers) and the others went back to the Slifer mess hall for some dinner.

The man looked down at his tray of food, questioning whether or not it was edible.

He looked across the table and saw that Jaden, Louie, Jason and their 'lab experiments' were practically shovelling the food into their mouths.

"Ya might wanna hurry up." Jaden said between mouthfuls.

"Or you won't have time to get seconds!" Guilmon giggled.

"Seconds...?" The guy asked.

"Or thirds..." Louie continued, still going at the food.

"This stuff is almost as good as chocolate!" Veemon giggled.

"And sometimes fourths." Syrus added.

"A garbage disposal was supposed to come in for us, but after seeing Jaden and Louie eat, forget it!" Tami grinned through her food before continuing.

"I see, well then…" The new guy decided to dig in as well.

After dinner, and after the sun had set, Jaden, his friends and the newbie sat around the Dorm room while Jaden was going through his HEROs Deck, which were currently spread out along the floor, Elemental at top and Evil on bottom.

"We might've only Duelled Asami once and while it was a Tag-Duel, she still kept us against the wall..." Jaden recalled.

"She's a tough one and she isn't gonna make anything easy." Louie assured them.

"Especially if she brings out Gearfried the Swordmaster." Tami added, remembering the few times she'd Duelled it.

Syrus remembered the Duel too.

"That's one strong creature." The Slifer Captain murmured in thought.

He turned to Jason, who was looking through his own cards on the desk.

"And with Bastion there too, he isn't gonna make things easier." Kyupimon added.

Syrus looked up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what kinda Deck Bastion's gonna have?" Cutemon pondered.

"Dunno, but sounds like he put some major time and brain juice into it." Chumley said thoughtfully.

"_I'll never get my story if I keep hanging with these twerps..._" The 'old timer' thought frustrated.

Then he noticed something on the floor.

He bent down and picked it up, it was a card. He looked at the card and grit his teeth.

"_Skyscraper... The card that ruined me..._" He thought, bitterly, about the last time he Duelled.

He played Skyscraper to try and make a comeback, but ended up getting humiliatingly defeated.

"Hey, you okay Old Timer?"

"Stop that!" The older 'student' snapped to Guilmon.

"My name is Gerard!" He growled.

But then he realized the mistake he just made.

"_Oh no! I used my real name!_" Gerard mentally groaned, trying to keep a calm face despite his nerves climbing at a high level.

"One: Don't you dare snap at Guilmon, he's only a child! Two: So that's your name?" Louie growled then asked.

"Okay, Gerard it is!" Jaden smiled, then looked down at the card he was holding.

"Hey, it's Skyscraper." The Slifer Warrior giggled as she peered at the card.

They glanced up at the older man.

"You like that card too?" They asked, along with Veemon and Guilmon.

Gerard scoffed and looked away.

"Please, to like this card, you'd have to like Duelling first..." He muttered.

Syrus tilted his head.

"If you don't like Duelling, then why are you here?" Tami asked, suspicion in her tone.

"Oh! Uh..." Gerard began to panic again.

"Ya see... I uh... I mean that I don't like Duelling because I'm just not good at it!" He lied quickly.

Chumley nodded.

"I know how you feel, I'm not very good at it either." The Slifer Senior agreed.

He looked down at his own cards.

"But that's changing…" Chumley smiled.

He pointed to Jaden, Jason and Syrus.

"Once I started hanging out with Jaden and the others, and saw how they Duelled, it totally changed my life. I even defeated an Obelisk with their help." The Slifer Senior smiled.

"That's m' boys!" Louie laughed and swung her arms around the J-Twin's shoulders.

Syrus and Tami turned to the old timer.

"Gerard, that's it!" They gasped at the same time.

Quickly blushing and sharing a small nod, Syrus continued.

"If you watch Jaden and Jason, you might get into Duelling more and the perfect chance is coming up!" The Slifer Captain suggested.

"They're gonna Duel in a free for all tomorrow, maybe you could drop by!" The Slifer Princess offered.

"Yeah, sure..." Gerard nodded and then mentally added:

"_Please... I'm done with Duelling. These kids should mind their own business._"

But then he thought of something.

"_Seeing as these kids like to pry, maybe they can help me get the scoop I need!_" The dark-haired man smirked.

"So, you guys, I was just wondering. Do any of you know a rumour going around about kids disappearing?" He spoke up in a friendly manner.

"You mean the Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden offered.

Gerard eyed him.

"Abandoned Dorm?" He asked.

Tami, Cutemon, Louie and Veemon shared a look.

Something was up.

The Slifer King nodded.

"Yeah. We wandered inside it once and well..." He smiled nervously.

"Very strange place..." The Slifer King added as an afterthought.

Then the Slifer Warrior smirked over in the Slifer Prince's direction.

"But my brother dear here got his first kiss there so it wasn't all strange." She chuckled.

Jason's clever response was the sound of him shuffling and adding cards into his Deck with a finger in Louie's direction, causing Tami, Chumley, Syrus and the Digimon to laugh.

Jaden chuckled too before he suspiciously looked at Gerard.

Some old guy he's never seen before suddenly dropped by and was now asking questions about the missing students?

Something really wasn't right with this guy and after tomorrows Duels, he was gonna solve that mystery and find out what Alexis was upset about.

He knew Louie was already making guesses in her mind, so he just hoped that nothing bad happened.

Once again, in the middle of the night, Alexis placed a rose against a stone on the perimeter of the old Dorm, this time with BlackGuilmon at her side.

"Be at peace, brother... Wherever you are." She whispered.

BlackGuilmon left the small daisy she had in her mouth crossing with Alexis's rose for Atticus, praying for another person that was special to them.

A rustling sound behind them made the Obelisk and her partner turn around.

"Who's there?!" They demanded, the black-Dino looking ready to attack as she stood protectively in front of her partner.

From the treeline, Gerard stepped out into view.

He had ditched the other Slifers earlier that night after hearing about the place and decided to check it out.

He waved at her.

"Why hello there..." The old timer greeted.

"Do I know you?" Alexis asked quickly, eyes narrowing at the stranger.

"Uh... Yeah, I've seen you around. Listen, I've heard around school that some students have gone missing here." Gerard nodded.

He glanced at the Dorm.

"Would you happen to know anything about this?" The dark-haired man asked.

Alexis stepped to the front and scowled.

"What's it to you, ponytail?" She hissed.

Gerard eyed the rose and daisy, smiling.

"Just curious is all..." He shrugged.

"Yeah well, those students and how they disappeared aren't for your amusement!" BlackGuilmon snapped, looking ready to blast something.

"Just mind your own business!" Alexis added, since her partner stole her line.

Gerard blinked, confused as the Obelisk student and 'lab experiment' walked away.

"Okay...Well I dunno what her problem is, but I'm not giving up." The old timer snickered, pulling out a small camera from his pocket and snapped some pictures.

"I'm gonna get this story!"

While Gerard began his dirt digging, Bastion was in his Dorm room, sitting at his computer while Tentomon slept in a small basket near the bedside.

He had been doing research on Jaden and Jason's Decks for weeks and he was still trying to figure out how to successfully defeat him.

He typed away on his keyboard.

"Countless equations, a myriad of theorems, yet still..." He rubbed his chin, eyes never leaving the screen.

"I have yet to solve the problem that is Jaden and Jason's Decks..." The Ra King murmured.

Bastion clicked the mouse a few times until a familiar set of monsters came to the screen.

"The Coopers. Very interesting specimen. Not too high in strength, but their abilities are formidable, able to effectively shut down someone's Deck if used correctly. They're all dangerous, especially if he uses the equip cards that go with them." He nodded to himself.

He clicked the mouse again and another recognizable set of images came to the screen.

"Even if I do stop them, Jason still has Elemental HEROs. He might not put them into the same Deck, but I still need to be ready to take them out as well." The blacknette continued to murmur.

He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head and eyes focused on the computer ahead of him.

"_Think Bastion, think!_" He racked his brain.

"I could assemble a Deck to handle each one of those set of monsters, but that would leave far too much to chance. There must be a simple way to neutralize the threat... Some strategy to stop those Fusion and Effect monsters..." The Ra King continued.

That's when it hit him...

"Wait a moment, that's it!" He reached over and let his fingers fly across the keyboard.

"It's so obvious! Jason Yuki... The code to your cards... Has just been cracked!" He smirked.

"And I think I just cracked your brother's and sister's as well..."

The next morning, everyone sat down in the appointed arena, eager to watch the Duel-Off Tournament and the match between all four nominees to see who will Duel who.

Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon, Veemon, Guilmon, Betamon and Chumley were sitting in the bleachers, waiting to see the battle that was about to unfold.

Louie had gone out to get snacks for her friends and the Slfier-Digis, leaving Veemon along with Chumley while Guilmon and Betamon had been left in Tami's and Syrus's care until the end of the Duels.

One of these people was very eager, but not because of the Duel itself, but because he was confident that Bastion and Asami would cream Jaden and Jason.

The Head of Obelisk Blue stepped onto the platform as the 4 Duellists came to their respective ends, just as Louie came back into the arena with chocolate for Veemon, homemade Guilmon bread for said Dino, carrot cake for Betamon, liver and onions for Syrus, Angel Cakes for Kyupimon, marshmallows for Tami, a marshmallow bunny for Cutemon, grilled cheese for Chumley and flapjacks for herself.

"Where did you find all this stuff?" Tami gasped at all the food.

"I made half of it last night, silly. And when I e-mailed Sky about the Duels, in the middle of the night I heard Biyomon tapping on my window, with a box of Guilmon bread and a carrot cate for Guilmon and Betamon." Louie giggled.

Crowler looked at the audience and raised his hands dramatically.

"It's time, Duellists! To find out who will be representing our most illustrious academy in the annual School Duel!" He announced.

Cheers erupted all around the arena as Crowler nodded, taking in the applause before waving to one end of the platform.

"For our first match, all four nominees will duck it out in a free for all match to determine who faces whom." The cross-dresser exclaimed.

He caught his breath.

"First, introducing from the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Asami Elric!" The blonde declared.

The cheers from the female Dorm were loud as the pretty pink headed girl waved and took her spot on the platform while Elecmon sat with Alexis and BlackGuilmon.

"Not surprising that he introduced her first." Syrus whispered to Chumley.

He took a break to chew on his liver and onions.

"Her being an Obelisk and all." The Slifer Captain stated with his mouth full.

"Next, introducing from the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion Misawa!" Crowler declared.

More cheers came as fellow Ras and friends of Bastion clapped for the genius as he took his spot, Tentomon sitting with Julie and Labramon.

"And next." Crowler waved to the side.

"From Slifer... Some kid." Crowler continued, less enthusiastic this time as Jaden walked up.

"Jerk..." Jaden muttered as he finished walking up.

He looked over the arena and didn't see Gerard anywhere.

"_He must be back out trying to find out more about the Dorm. I'll deal with that after this._" He frowned.

"And lastly from Slifer... Some kid's brother." Crowler finished with the same level of enthusiasm that he had for Jaden as Jason took the last spot.

"Crowler's got some lip." Chumley muttered to Syrus.

Louie's eye twitched.

"Terra Firma." She said, snapping her fingers.

With that, the ground shock and Crowler fell on his a**.

Then, in a puff of smoke, Julie appeared holding the microphone.

"Introducing, 2 members of the Dynamic-Slifer-Trio, Jaden and Jason Yuki!" The Ra Queen introduced, pumping a fist.

The crowd cheered in excitement, the Slifers all happy they could rely on Julie.

"Thanks, Ju!" Our main Slifers cheered.

"Hope you're ready." Bastion said to his opponents with a confident smile on his face.

"Go Jason! Go Jaden!" Syrus called from his seat in the stands.

"This is what you trained for!" Kyupimon declared.

"Or barely did..." Cutemon giggled.

"They'll be fine..." Chumley assured with a smile.

"They're tough!" Tami added.

"That's because they're my boys!" Louie chuckled with a western twang in her voice.

Above the seats, at the railing surrounding the stands, Zane and Gaomon walked over to Alexis, BlackGuilmon and Elecmon, who were standing side by side, eyes focused on the four Duellists.

"This will be an interesting match." He greeted, taking a spot alongside Alexis.

"Definitely." She agreed.

"All four of them are strong in their own right." Elecmon agreed.

"This will be a good one." BlackGuilmon smirked.

"Remember!" Julie snag.

"This is only to determine who faces who." She reminded.

"The first two to lose will Duel first, the two left standing will Duel second and the winners of those Duels will face off to see who becomes our representative." The Ra Queen finished her explanation.

The four of them nodded.

"_The only question is who do I wanna face?_" Jaden thought.

He scanned his eyes over.

"_I've been wanting to face Bastion since the entrance exams, so maybe I should try and knock us both out?_" The two-toned brunette wondered.

He looked to Asami.

"_But I also wanna face against Asami after that Tag-Duel me and Jason had with her and Lex._" The Slifer King told himself.

He finally looked to his brother.

"_Facing Jason in front of the whole school will definitely make for a match and I kinda want to go three for three after our last two Duels..._" The former Supreme King thought.

In the end he shrugged and told himself with an excited smirk:

"_I don't care who I Duel._"

"_I must beat both Jaden and Jason to officially become the number one freshman._" Bastion noted as he looked to the two brothers.

"_For that to happen, I must end up Duelling one of them in the next round and then hope the other beats Asami so I can Duel him._" He calculated.

"_I promised Jason back at our Tag-Duel that we would face each other again, but in a one on one Duel._" Asami thought as she stared at her boyfriend, smiling just a little bit.

"_I guess I got my chance to fulfill that promise._" She giggled to herself.

"_All three of them are tough._" Jason thought, glancing over at the competition.

"_I'm curious as to what Bastion has in store for me and Jaden. I feel kinda weird at the thought of Duelling my girlfriend since I know I'll probably hold back because I'm afraid I'll hurt her. And Jaden's beaten me the past two times we Duelled and I kinda want my revenge._" He smirked.

"_Guess I'll see where the cards take me._" The brunette mentally shrugged.

"In order to decide the order in which you guys go, you each will choose a card from your Deck and the one with the higher ATT points will go first, the second highest goes second, and well, you get the idea." Julie explained.

"But the condition is that card can't be used during this Duel!" She added.

All four of them looked a little shocked at the condition.

"Now they have to decide which of their cards must sit out." Alexis mumbled in surprise.

"And it's not that easy if they were hoping to go first." Zane said.

"Now they have to decide if losing a strong card is worth it." Gaomon finished for his partner.

"_Is going first even worth it?_" Jaden asked as he looked through his Deck.

"_Am I willing to sacrifice a powerful monster just for the chance to strike first?_" He asked himself.

"_Well it's a good thing that this Duel is just to figure out who faces who._" Bastion thought as he picked his card.

"_Jason looks conflicted._" Asami peeked up from her Deck to see Jason frowning.

"_Having to choose which card to banish is like asking you to choose which of your kids is your least favourite._" Jason frowned annoyingly as he begrudgingly chose a card.

"Present the cards!" Julie declared.

Asami revealed Dark Elf (ATT:2000).

Bastion revealed Vorse Raider (ATT:1900).

Jason revealed Dr. M. (ATT:1800).

Jaden revealed Bubbleman (ATT:800).

The former Supreme King was smirking.

"_Now I can see what they do and choose which of my bad boys to bust out depending on what they have._" He thought.

Louie noticed the look and thoughts, smirking herself as she munched on a flapjack.

Julie nodded after looking over the cards.

"Alright, the order is decided! First Asami, then Bastion, then Jason and finally Jaden." She declared.

While everyone was busy getting ready for the Duel to start, Gerard had snuck into the library and was now sitting at an empty computer desk, a small PDA linked up with it. Gerard smiled as he waited for the password to be cracked, so he could hack into the database.

"C'mon... Show me some good stuff for my story!" He chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Now." Julie raised her arms.

"Without any further ado-"

"Time to Duel!" Jaden smiled, cutting her of.

"Oy! That's Yugi's line!" Louie yelled.

"Hope you guys are ready to lose!" Bastion smirked.

"Yeah, because a lady is gonna win this!" Asami smirked also.

Jason gave a challenging smirk on his face.

"Let's Duel!" All Duellists drew their five cards.

Julie disappeared in a puff of smoke, then reappeared in another puff of smoke sitting in the Ra section with Labramon and Tentomon, both happily munching on a fruit cake Louie had made for them.

Jaden: 4000

Jason: 4000

Bastion: 4000

Asami: 4000

"Okay boys, my move!" Asami drew her card.

"I think I'll start by placing a monster in DEF mode and one card facedown." The Obelisk Princess declared.

Two reversed cards appeared on her field.

"I'm up." Bastion drew.

"I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in ATK mode!" He exclaimed.

A yellow magnet warrior appeared by Bastion (ATK:1700/DEF:1600).

"And I'll end with two facedowns." The Ra King finished.

Jason picked up his card.

"_I summon Rioichi Cooper in ATK mode!" _

The raccoon ninja appeared hovering Indian style (ATK:1700/DEF:1200).

"_And with a facedown, I end."_

"I'm last." Jaden declared as he drew.

"I'll start things off with my Evil HERO Dark Warrior in ATK mode!" The Slifer King decided.

The dark armoured fiend with a spear appeared in front of Jaden (ATK:2000/DEF:1800).

"And thanks to his ability, I can take a Dark Fusion from my Deck and add it to my hand." The two-toned brunette added.

"Now Jaden can perform a fusion if he wants too." Zane observed as the Slifer took his card.

"And with two facedowns, I end my turn." The former Supreme King finished.

"They all moved." Alexis said.

"Now Asami has the first attack." BlackGuilmon noted.

"Time to start the action." Asami said as she drew her card.

"I summon out my Marauding Captain to the field in ATK mode! And thanks to his ability, I get to summon another monster to my field." She exclaimed and looked over her hand.

"And who better than my Command Knight?" The pinknette asked, rhetorically.

The blonde male and female warriors appeared and drew their weapons, respectively (ATK:1200/DEF:400) (ATK:1200/DEF:1600).

"And thanks to my Knight's ability, she adds 400 ATK points to all my warrior monsters." She smiled.

Marauding Captain's ATK: 1600.

Command Knight's ATK: 1600.

"Good thing her monsters aren't strong enough to attack." Jaden said in relief.

"I heard that Jaden, which is why I'm gonna flip summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and play The A Forces, which will raise all my Warrior monsters ATK by 200 for each Warrior I control." She stated.

Suddenly, an elf warrior in green chest armour appeared holding a sword (ATK:1400/DEF:1200).

But he gained points due to Command Knight's effect.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's ATK: 1800.

"She has 3 warriors." Chumley counted.

"So that's 600 points for each of them." Syrus finished.

The swords of her warriors glowed in a bright light.

Marauding Captain's ATK: 2200.

Command Knight's ATK: 2200.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's ATK: 2400.

"And now she can wipe out all our fields." Jaden mumbled.

"Sorry guys, but I'm here to win. Let's start with my Celtic Guardian attacking Jaden's Dark Warrior!" She smiled.

The elf warrior charged and cut the monster in half.

Jaden: 3600

Jason: 4000

Bastion: 4000

Asami: 4000

Jaden pressed a button on his disk.

"Well thanks to my Evil Signal, I can special summon my Evil HERO Defender on my field to defend my life points." He chuckled.

Jaden's shield holding HERO appeared in defence (ATK:500/DEF:2500).

"Well it's a good thing I'm wasn't planning to attack you again." She revealed before turning to Bastion.

"Command Knight attack that Magnet Warrior!" The Obelisk Princess commanded.

The Knight charged forward and sliced the magnet warrior into pieces.

Jaden: 3600

Jason: 4000

Bastion: 3500

Asami: 4000

"Now I play Soul Rope!" The Ra King declared.

Bastion revealed his facedown card to show a man being connected to a warrior by a golden rope.

"When a monster of mine is destroyed, I normally pay 1000 life points to special summon a Level 4 monster to the field." He explained.

He smirked before he revealed his second card, which depicted a Cyber Jar absorbing a bunch of energy blasts.

"But thanks to my Trap Absorber trap card, I don't have to pay the 1000 life points." The blacknette smirked.

Zane nodded at the move.

"My-my, perhaps there's more to Bastion than I originally thought." He noted.

"Agreed, Sir." Gaomon nodded.

"And now I special summon my Gamma the Magnet Warrior in DEF mode!" Bastion declared.

A large pink magnet shaped like a ball appeared kneeling and crossing its arms together (ATK:1500/DEF:1800).

"Jaden and Bastion both kept themselves from being defenceless after Asami destroyed their monsters." Alexis said as she watched with a keen eye.

"Impressive." BlackGuilmon nodded.

She looked to Jason's field.

"But Asami still has one more monster to use and it looks like she's going for her boyfriend." The black-Dino stated.

"I love you Jason, but I'm not gonna hold back on you." Asami warned.

She pointed in the direction of her boyfriend's monster.

"Marauding Captain, attack Rioichi!" The pinknette declared.

Jason smirked as he revealed his trap.

Suddenly, a small purple ball appeared in Rioichi's hands, the raccoon tossing it to the ground shortly after, blinding the spectators as to what was going on.

When the smoke cleared, Rioichi was still standing and Jason's points were untouched.

"_Sorry, Sweetie, but I can play my Smoke Bomb trap as long as I got a monster on my field with Cooper in its name and I'm allowed to stop one attack."_

"I guess I end my turn." She smirked.

"Back to me." Bastion drew.

"I play Monster Reincarnation to discard a card from my hand to get back my Beta. And now I'll play Faustian Bargain!" He declared.

"Faustian what?" Jaden asked.

Jason shrugged, not having a clue as to what that card was.

Louie growled, knowing what the card did and it wasn't gonna be good for any of them, most likely Asami.

"To shed some light on the matter, Faustian Bargain allows me to select one monster on the field that was special summoned and automatically destroy it." The Ra King explained.

He pointed to Command Knight.

"And I choose that Knight of yours Asami." The blacknette chose.

The female warrior was sent to the graveyard, lowering the strength of the other two warriors.

Marauding Captain's ATK: 1600.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's ATK: 1800.

"And now I can summon a Normal Monster card from my hand and I choose Beta!" Bastion continued.

The magnet appeared for a second round (ATK:1700/DEF:1600).

He showed his last card.

"And now I play Forbidden Chalice to increase the ATK points of my Beta by 400 until the end of the turn." The blacknette finished.

Beta glowed a brighter yellow after drinking from the chalice that had appeared.

Beta The Magnet Warrior's ATK: 2100.

"And now I attack Rioichi Cooper with Magnet Fist!" Bastion declared.

Beta clocked a fist back and destroyed Jason's raccoon.

Jaden: 3600

Jason: 3600

Bastion: 3500

Asami: 4000

"And now I end." Bastion finished.

"Gooooooo BASTION!" Julie and the Ras cheered, the blacknette waving pom-poms.

"Bastion sure isn't making anything easy." Syrus said as he chomped on some liver.

"He left Jason defenceless and took away most of Asami's monsters power boost." Tami added.

"He means business." Louie stated, chomping on a flapjack.

Jason drew his next card.

"_I'll place a facedown and summon out my Tennessee Kid Cooper." _

The western raccoon appeared with his trusty revolver at hand (ATK:1600/DEF:1500).

"_And now I can randomly destroy a card in one of your hands."_

He jotted down on his clipped on notepad.

"_And I choose my big bro Jaden."_

He smiled innocently as Tennessee spun the chamber of his gun and destroyed Jaden's Vicious Claw spell.

Jaden glared.

"Hey! That was not cool! Now I'm gonna get you back." He warned.

Louie giggled at their playful, family squabble.

"_Before you do that…"_

Jason used sign language that time, which Louie translated for her friends.

"_I activate my Rail Walk spell, allowing my Kid Cooper to attack one of you directly..." _

He looked around.

"_And I choose Bastion."_

"Nope!" Jaden revealed his second facedown.

"I activate my Dimension Wall to bounce that damage back to you." He smirked.

"Jaden's helping Bastion redirect Jason's attack?" Alexis asked in confusion.

"He must be really mad that Jason chose to destroy one of his cards instead of the others." Zane guessed.

Tennessee's bullet bounced off the wall of energy that appeared and struck Jason in the stomach.

Jaden: 3600

Jason: 2000

Bastion: 3500

Asami: 4000

Bastion nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks for the save, Bud." He said.

Asami glared at Jaden.

"Jaden!" She growled.

Jaden looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked even though he already knew what was gonna come out her mouth.

"That was not cool!" The Obelisk Princess growled.

"He was asking for it..." The Slifer King defended.

"He's your brother!" She reminded.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away there. It isn't the first time I did that." He apologised.

Asami didn't say anything, but was already planning how to get Jaden back for what he did.

And Louie just knew it was gonna sting Jaden. Hard.

Jason recovered from the attack before he gave a peeved off look to Jaden.

"_I'll end with two facedowns."_

Two reversed cards came out to the field.

"I better set up some defence because your girlfriend looks like she's about to kill me." Jaden half chuckled as he stared into the angered eyes of his brother's girlfriend.

"Thanks to my Defender, I get to draw two more cards. And then I'll play Dark Fusion to fuse the Clayman and Burstinatrix in my hand to make my Evil HERO Infernal Sniper." He declared.

The two HEROs appeared before mixing together into the red armoured sniper (ATK:2000/DEF:2500).

"And I'll place a facedown to end my turn." The two-toned brunette finished.

Asami narrowed her eyes as she drew her card.

"I'm getting you back for that Jaden. First I'll summon out my Gearfried the Iron Knight to the field in ATK mode." She declared.

The black armour wearing warrior appeared (ATK:1800/DEF:1600).

But due to Asami's card, all the Warrior monsters points increased.

Gearfried the Iron Knight's ATK: 2400.

Marauding Captain's ATK: 1800.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's ATK: 2000.

"And I think you remember this card Jaden? Sacrifice?" Asami taunted, showing off the card.

The familiar spell from the Tag-Duel activated.

"Now I can sacrifice my Captain to deal damage to Jaden there equal to its ATK points." She chuckled.

Captain turned into a red mass of energy before striking Jaden in the disk and due to his destruction, the other knights lost points.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's ATK: 1800.

Gearfried the Iron Knight's ATK: 2200.

Jaden: 1800

Jason: 2000

Bastion: 3500

Asami: 4000

"She just took half of Jaden's points!" Syrus gasped.

Alexis gave a low whistle.

"Asami is really protective over Jason after what happened in the tennis courts." She said.

"I also noticed she seems to hiss every-time she hears Louie's name mentioned in a negative way, too. They did become rather close after that." BlackGuilmon added.

"What incident?" Zane asked, not having been there when the Harrington deal went down.

"I'll explain later..." Alexis promised.

Crowler laughed.

"_This is perfect! Both Slackers are halfway to losing this Duel! Now if only Bastion and Asami can do this again in the next round, then everything will be perfect._" He mentally snickered.

Jaden brushed off the attack.

"Okay, I get it." He said.

"Good, so now I can thin out Bastion's points." Asami huffed.

Louie laughed at the girl's attitude. It reminded her of herself so much! If Duel Academy ever had a twin day, they were so gonna be twins for the day!

The Obelisk Princess turned to the Magnet Warriors.

"I attack Gamma with my Celtic Guardian and Beta with my Gearfried." The pinknette declared.

The two warriors charged on in to slay the Magnet Warriors.

Bastion remained calm however.

"Since I have no other cards out but my Magnet Warriors, I can activate the Magnet Field trap from my grave." He explained.

"Huh?" She asked as the swords of her monsters grazed the two Magnet Warriors.

"Did you guys really think I would get rid of my whole hand by accident? Please, I'm much smarter than that. You see, when my field consists of only Magnet monsters, my trap activates from the graveyard and keeps them from being destroyed." Bastion smirked.

He shrugged.

"I still take damage normally though." The Ra King added.

Jaden: 1800

Jason: 2000

Bastion: 3000

Asami: 4000

"This Duel hasn't slowed down since the start!" Chumley cried.

He was on the edge of his seat with a grill cheese in his hand.

"No kidding!" Syrus agreed.

He was following his lead with his liver and onion.

Jaden and Jason smiled.

"Nice move, Bastion." Jaden praised.

Asami had to agree.

"Yeah, very impressive." She stated.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"Gooooooo Bastion!" Julie and the Ras repeated.

Asami looked at her hand.

"I'll place one card facedown to end my turn." She finished.

Another facedown appeared by her one from her first turn.

"I'll summon out the third Magnet Warrior, Alpha, in DEF mode!" Bastion drew.

Appearing by Beta and Gamma was a light coloured magnet warrior with an 'A' printed on its shield (ATK:1400/DEF:1700).

"And I'll switch Beta to defence to end my turn." He declared as Beta took a knee.

"With that Magnet Field trap in his graveyard, Bastion is technically invincible." Zane noted as he watched the move.

"With his monsters safe from harm and in DEF mode, he'll be safe from any battle damage involving his Magnet Warriors." Gaomon explained.

Jason heard that and got an idea.

"_I'll start with my Pot of Greed to draw twice." _

Jason picked up two cards, smiling at his find.

"_I summon out Sly Cooper in ATK mode!"_

Jason's icon monster appeared (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

"_I'll play his special ability to take a look at one of your hands and take a card."_

He glared at Jaden.

"_Since I don't want the baby over there getting angry and disrupting my strategy again, I'm gonna take a peek at my Sweetie's hand."_

Jason looked over the two cards in his girlfriend's hand.

"_I'm gonna borrow that Double Attack of yours."_

She tossed it over to him.

"_And now I'll play it, letting me discard my Level 5 Murray the Hippo to allow Sly to attack twice."_

"What's he planning?" Jaden asked.

"It's not like he can destroy any of the monsters on the field with him..." He wondered before his eyes widened in realization.

"_And now I'll outfit him with the trusty Sabertooth Costume to wage direct attacks on both Bastion and Asami."_

"What?!" They both gasped.

Sly put the costume on and bounced back and forth between the two targets.

Jaden: 1800

Jason: 2000

Bastion: 1500

Asami: 2500

"With one monster, he almost brought Asami down to the same amount of points and made Bastion the one closest to losing." Alexis smiled.

"Jason really is good but I think Asami may have something to say about his strategies." Elecmon praised.

Jason smiled innocently at the look on his girlfriend's face.

"_Your points were a little too high, Asami. I had to dim them down just a little bit."_

"You gotta do what you gotta do. I'm not mad. I know you're just playing the game." She sighed.

Jason breathed in relief.

"_I end."_

The costume vanished.

Louie chuckled.

"I knew I made the right choice with Asami." She smirked, munching on another flapjack.

She may not have known Asami that long, but she was really leaving an impression on her and they had already bonded on their difficult childhoods with their disabilities.

Louie was beginning to wonder if Asami was her long lost sister or her secret clone.

"Now that it's my turn." Jaden started as he drew.

"Not only do I get an additional two cards, but I can lower someone's points by 1000 due to Sniper's effect." The Slifer King explained.

After a little thinking, he pointed to Jason.

"Sorry, bro, this time I don't mean harm." He apologized as Sniper shot Jason with rockets.

Jaden: 1800

Jason: 1000

Bastion: 1500

Asami: 2500

"And now I think I'm gonna be the first to knock someone out of the Duel." Jaden said, making his 3 opponents look at him in confusion.

"How do you plan to do that?" Bastion asked.

"You'll see." Jaden smirked.

"First I'm gonna play Dark Factory of Mass Productions to get back my Clayman and Burstinatrix from my graveyard." He began.

He took the designated cards.

"Then I'm gonna play a Dark Calling to remove from play my Avian and Burstinatrix to make my Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" The two-toned brunette began.

The two HEROs swirled together to make the darker version of the Flame Wingman (ATK:2100/DEF:1200).

"Sorry Jason, but it looks like you're going down first. I have to get that 3 for 3." He apologized.

"I play Fusion Weapon to increase Inferno Wing's ATK and DEF points by 1500 since she's a Level 6." The two-toned brunette declared.

Inferno Wing's strength grew as its arm grew sharper.

Evil HERO Inferno Wing's ATK/DEF: 3600/2700.

"But if that hits Jason will lose!" Syrus gasped.

"Looks like we have our first loser." Zane said as Inferno Wing started to charge its attack.

Alexis noticed the smirk on Jason's face.

"Wait a second!" She said.

Inferno Wing charged its blast and enveloped Sly in the blast, kicking up a dust cloud so big that no one could see what was going on behind it.

"So... Did Jason lose?" Chumley asked.

Everyone was thinking the same thing and got their answer when Jason's form appeared from the dust cloud, unharmed but minus one Sly Cooper. What shocked everyone is that it wasn't his points that went to zero.

It was Bastion's.

Jaden: 1800

Jason: 1000

Bastion: 0 (Out)

Asami: 2500

Bastion gasped in surprise.

"But how?!" He asked.

Jason pointed to a card on his field, Bastion and the others all gasping at the artwork.

"Graverobber?!" They gasped.

Louie nearly choked on her flapjack.

Truth be told, the form of a small man wearing rags holding a Spell of Pain spell card appeared on Jason's field, laughing at his find.

"But who had that in their graveyard?" Asami asked, really lost on what was going on right now.

"I don't remember anyone using it." She added.

Jaden looked to the second of Jason's activated cards and slowly nodded as he saw the art of Sly planting a bugged painting in an office.

"Jason also activated his Bugged Painting trap card, which let's him take a spell card from his Deck and put it in either his graveyard or his opponent's." Jaden explained.

"And it doesn't matter which of their graveyards he placed it in, since he can go grave digging in any of them." Louie gasped.

"So Bastion lost?" Alexis asked.

"Not just him..." Zane said.

"Remember when Jaden used Inferno Wing against Crowler?" He asked.

Alexis slowly nodded.

"Jason still takes damage equal to Sly's ATK points since they were higher." BlackGuilmon gasped.

"Zane is right..." Jaden nodded as Jason's life points fell down.

Jaden: 1800 (Winner)

Jason: 0 (Out)

Bastion: 0 (Out)

Asami: 2500 (Winner)

Alexis gasped in realization.

"So he knew he was gonna lose and decided to bring Bastion down with him!" She theorized.

"Exactly..." Zane nodded.

"Never thought Jason would perform a move like that." Syrus said in surprise, swallowing the last of his liver and onions.

"Guess you really do see something new every day." Chumley nodded, shoving the last of his grilled cheese in his mouth.

"The Duel is over!" Julie called it as the holograms disappeared.

"Since Bastion and Jason lost, they will Duel first." She informed everyone.

Jaden met up with Jason halfway.

"Why'd you choose Bastion? You could've taken me down too you know?" He asked.

Jason smiled.

"_Bastion peeked my interest during the match. I wanna see how I stack against him on my own."_

"Well good luck then." Jaden laughed.

Jason nodded and shook hands with his brother before the older twin walked off to the bleachers near the other Slifers.

Asami gave Jason a hug.

"Good luck." She wished as she walked off to the spot where Zane, Alexis and the Obelisk-Digis (as Louie had nicknamed them) were at the top of the seats.

Jason and Bastion stared each other down with matching smirks.

"I'm gonna show you why you shouldn't have picked to Duel me." He playfully teased his friend.

Jason responded with only two words on his notepad:

"_Bring it!"_

End of Chapter 16 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Yep, the Duels are Jason vs. Bastion and Jaden vs. Asami.**

**Hope you all enjoyed that free for all. I had to throw in that sibling rivalry between Jaden and Jason in there by having Jaden use that Dimension Wall.**

**Someone asked if I'll do the episode with Chazz at North Academy. Answer? No. It's the same as cannon so I won't bother with it. I will however have a chapter revolved around JadenxAlexis before Chazz makes his return.**

**The next chapter will be both Duels followed by the Duel between the winners and a JadenxAlexis centred chapter and then the School Duel.**

**Review if you enjoyed.**

AN: **Well, you guys, as I said the Duel chapters will take a little bit longer to do and, unlike SN2 since I already wrote it, I'm going to do the Chazz at North Academy episode, but with a twist.**

**Actually, I'm not sure if I'll do it, now that I think about it. Why don't you guys vote? I'll still do all the chapters, you just might get to see Chazz in North Academy and if that doesn't happen, you can still see him if you ask nicely.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the next chapters. Love you all!**

Next Time: Chapter 17


	17. Chapter 17

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 17: Duel Off! Jason VS Bastion!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN:** Glad people liked the last chapter. I'm happy people liked the idea of a free for all to determine who faces who and the Duel lived up to the expectations.**

**But now the real matches are about to begin: Jason vs. Bastion and Jaden vs. Asami. **

**That second one should be hilarious since he's facing his brother's girlfriend.**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I was gonna originally have both in this chapter, but then I decided that each Duel deserves its own chapter. It's only fair like that instead of clamping them both together. Gives the brothers each their moment to shine.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the first Duel between our favourite mute one eyed Duellist against the genius Duellist.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **Hey guys.**

**I was wondering if anyone knew any good High School drama Animes I could watch for inspiration for "The Kaiba", since that's gonna be a regular drama fest.**

**Anyway, here's the part where I show you guys how many votes I've got for writing/not writing Chazz at North Academy:**

**Do it: 5**

**Don't: 0**

**The lines are still and will be open until I post chapter 20. **

**That, depending on the votes, will be Chazz at North Academy or the Fiancéshipping chapter. I'll still write the chapter about Lexi and Jay either way, so you don't have to worry about that.**

**And I was wondering something else.**

**Would you rather me introduce Chazz's love interest at NA or in season 2?**

**We'll vote for that as well.**

**Enjoy the tournament!**

Chapter 17-

During the free for all Duel, in the darkness of the empty library, Gerard sat at his computer, impatiently waiting for the password to the database to be finally cracked.

"If I can just get past this thing, I'll be able to access Duel Academy's student files..." He murmured, sitting back in his chair.

He watched as his little PDA failed to get the right password and was about to lose it when it finally managed to crack it.

He smiled as the screen changed and showed him Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon, the 3 Egyptian God cards that the Dorms of the school were named after.

"Got it!" He smirked.

The screen changed again from the Gods to an image of Duel Monster cards.

However, they weren't really cards.

Some of them were showing the backside, while other showed him images of different students from different Dorms.

One picture of a young man with brunette hair in Obelisk Blue colours caught his eyes.

Gerard leaned forward, eyes scanning the words.

"Atticus Rhodes. Studying abroad on special sabbatical..." The old timer murmured.

He frowned as his eyes darted from side to side, seeing different kids with similar statuses.

"This one too... And this one and that one..." Gerard muttered to himself.

He looked some more.

"Him, him... And her too..." The dark-haired man continued.

He scratched his head.

"This is weird. All of them are studying abroad, but they have no forwarding address. I don't buy it at all, these must be the missing kids from the Abandoned Dorm and the Academy must be trying to cover it up!" The old timer theorized.

He smiled as he made some notes in his personal electronic device.

"I smell a front page scandal and a major payday to the reporter who makes this story. Thanks for the scoop, Duel Academy, and good luck trying to survive all the bad publicity!" He chuckled.

If he had looked a little more to the side, he would've seen a small monitor was turned on and showing the start of the Duel Off between Bastion and Jason.

Back at the arena, Crowler was about to reintroduce the Duellists to the crowd.

"Now that the matches have been decided, we can move right on to the main event. For our first match: Introducing from the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion Misawa!" He began.

Cheers came as fellow Ras and friends of Bastion clapped for the genius.

"And on this end..." Crowler waved to Jason's side.

"From Slifer... Some kid." Crowler finished, less enthusiastic this time like before.

Louie snapped her fingers again.

Crowler landed on his a** again.

Julie appeared in a- yeah you get the picture.

"Introducing from the Slifer Red Dorm, Jason Yuki!" She declared.

The applause was still admirable, being the loudest from Jaden and Asami.

"You can do it, Sweetie!" Asami's voice boomed over the entire arena, causing Jason to turn with a small smile and blush and wave at his girlfriend.

"You do that twice?" Jaden muttered in annoyance at Crowler's introduction as he finished clapping.

"Very annoying if you ask me." Guilmon murmured.

"Hey, Terra Firma loves having an excuse to make Crowler fall on his a** and Julie loves using her magic." Louie giggled.

"You expected something different, Aniki?" Syrus asked.

Jaden opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it when he realized that he didn't have anything to say.

"Hope you're ready." Bastion said to Jason, who was staring back with a nod and smile.

"Go Jason!" Syrus called from his seat in the stands.

"You can do it!" Tami added.

"Just don't lose like you did in the free for all!" Chumley added.

"He'll be fine..." Jaden assured with a smile.

Above the seats, at the railing surrounding the stands, Zane walked over to Asami, Elecmon, Alexis and BlackGuilmon who were standing side by side, eyes focused on the two Duellists.

"It'll be strategy against intelligence here." He greeted, taking a spot alongside Alexis and Asami.

"A very interesting match up..." Alexis examined.

"He could've chosen Jaden, but he picked to take Bastion down with him instead." BlackGuilmon noted.

"Which means Jason will put on a good show, since he's Duelling the one he wanted to face." Gaomon said.

"I got nothing but confidence that Jason will win!" Asami grinned.

"Of course you do." Alexis smirked, although she was confident Jason will win too.

"Gotta support your boyfriend, right?" She teased.

"Yep!" She nodded before turning to Alexis with her own smirk.

"And you can support Jaden too if he was your boyfriend." The pinknette smirked.

Alexis blushed.

"I can still support my friend, Asami! Jeez, you're as bad as Atticus was!" She sighed.

Asami giggled but didn't say anything else as she turned back to the Duel, not wanting to miss a second of her boyfriend's match.

"And I support Jason, but that doesn't mean he has to be my boyfriend." Alexis countered.

"I hope not, because he's mine!" Asami warned.

She turned to stare at Alexis with a warning look that she held for a good 10 seconds before she lost it and laughed when Alexis took a step back.

"You should've seen your face!" BlackGuilmon laughed.

Zane shook his head at the display he just witnessed.

"_Girls..._" He thought. (**1**)

"Now." Julie raised her arms again.

"Without any further ado-"

"You're on, Jason!" Bastion cried, jumping in for Julie.

Jason stared back at him with confidence before putting on a blue cap that he took from his back pocket.

Jaden smiled.

"Jason only wears that hat when he's about to get serious." Louie smirked.

She knew Jason was getting serious, so she wore her copy of the hat too.

"Really?" Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley asked.

Jaden chuckled.

"That... Or he's just having a bad hair day." He sheepishly said, causing Syrus and Chumley to face-palm.

Tami just shook her head and held Syrus's hand in excitement.

"Since you haven't swapped Decks with Louie, its pretty obvious which Deck you're about to use..." Bastion said as he and Jason turned on their disks.

"Let's Duel!"

Both Duellists drew their 5 cards.

Jason: 4000

Bastion: 4000

"Alright, first move!" Bastion drew.

"I summon Carboneddon in DEF mode!" He declared as he placed a card sideways on his disk.

A grey, metallic dinosaur appear on his field kneeling and crossing its arms for the guard (ATK:900/DEF:600).

"That'll do for now." The Ra King finished.

"_Carboneddon? All that talk of building an entire Deck to take down me and Jaden and this is all he uses?_" Jason asked himself.

He didn't buy it, and neither did the observing Jaden, Louie and partners.

"Not the best start..." He mumbled.

"Bastion has to be up to something." Guilmon added.

"I doute he'd be one to exaggerate. So what's he gonna pull from his sleeve?" Veemon murmured.

Louie, for some reason, remained silent.

Jason drew his card.

"_First things first, I summon out my friend Sly Cooper."_

Bastion watched as the blue-clad raccoon came to the field, looking ready to fight as he adjusted his blue hat that matched the one Jason threw on before the Duel (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

"_Hmm... Only one turn and he already has half the equation he needs to unleash the full capabilities of his icon monster._" The Ra King thought.

"Off to a good start there!" He called out.

Jason nodded with a grin before he gestured for his raccoon to take a swing to the dinosaur-like monster.

As soon as Sly's cane connected with the defending monster, it exploded into a blast of digital pixels that soon blew away from Bastion, who looked rather calm.

"_I'll end my turn with a face down."_

Jason finished as he inserted a card into an empty slot.

"You don't waste any time, Jason, I like that." Bastion nodded.

He drew his next card and looked at it.

"_Here it is! The one card that will win me this Duel! But first..._" The Ra King trailed in thought.

"I'll summon Oxygeddon in ATK mode!" He declared, slapping the card onto his disk.

The green pterodactyl made of Oxygen screeched as it appeared on the field, stretching out its wings (ATK:1800/DEF:800).

"Now, Oxygeddon, attack Sly!" He ordered.

Jason revealed his facedown card, a card that Bastion recognized as Smoke Bomb.

Like in the free for all, a purple ball appeared in his monster's hands that he tossed to the ground and covered the area in a purple smoke, forcing his Oxygeddon to halt his attack and back away.

"Well played, Jason. Of course I would expect no less." Bastion praised.

He looked at the card he had drawn earlier.

"_Of course when I use this card, it won't matter how well you play._" He thought before he tuned back into the Duel.

"I'll go and place this card facedown." He inserted the card into a spare slot.

"And I'll end my turn." The blacknette finished.

"See? What's we tell ya?" Jaden looked to Syrus and Chumley.

"Jason has this in the bag..." Louie looked to Tami and the Digi-Slifers.

They looked at that facedown on Bastion's field.

"_Although I don't like how Bastion was staring at that card._" They thought.

"That's my Jason." Asami clapped.

"Cute and a bad-a**!" She giggled.

"Jeez, you really are head over heels for him." Alexis noted.

"You never bothered with a guy before him, Asami. I'm glad you found him." Elecmon said with a proud, fatherly smile.

"He's special... And he didn't laugh at me when I told him about my learning disability." She admitted.

Alexis and Zane both turned intrigued after hearing that, but didn't comment on it due to Asami now tuning back into the Duel to continue watching Jason.

Truth be told, BlackGuilmon was wondering what Asami was really looking at.

The Duel or Jason's a**?

Both seemed likely. (**2**)

Jason was looking over his hand after drawing his card.

"_His monster is stronger than mine. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. A thief always has a plan to succeed._" He thought.

"_I've taught you well._" Sly called from the field with a cocky smirk.

Louie smirked at the conversation.

Jason wrote like the wind before he selected a card from his hand.

"_I call out Bentley the Turtle." _

The crossbow wielding reptile appeared next to Sly (ATK:1200/DEF:1000).

Bastion looked observant.

"_I remember this card from when he Duelled Damon. I didn't get a chance to see what it does, but since its strength is low…_" The Ra King thought.

He saw Jason moving to grab another card.

"_He might play a card I'm waiting for him to use._" The blacknette thought.

Jason held up a spell, but not one Bastion was waiting for.

"_With my Sleep Dart spell, if I have my reptilian friend here on the field, I can change the mode of one of your monsters._"

A green arrow appeared in the crossbow of the turtle. Bentley aimed before he fired, the arrow striking Oxygeddon in the chest, making it go into a defensive crouching position, wings folded in front.

Jason smiled at his success.

"_Now Bentley can attack." _

The turtle pulled a bomb out from his back pocket and arched his arm back before he tossed it to Oxygeddon. He then pulled out a trigger before he detonated it, blowing the monster to smithereens.

"_Bombs away!_" Sly snickered.

Bentley looked at him like he was missing a head.

"_No time for jokes, Sly, go in for the attack._" He gestured to the awaiting Bastion.

"_Fine... Buzz kill..._" Sly mumbled as he swung his cane over and struck Bastion in the chest.

Jason: 4000

Bastion: 2500

In the stands, Sheppard turned to Banner, who was sitting a row or two behind him.

"Looks like Zane was right about the boy, he's quite the Duellist." Sheppard complimented.

"It's true, we teach our Slifers well..." Banner smiled.

"When they don't ditch class... Even though Jason is one of the only Slifers that actually comes to class." He chuckled.

Unfortunately, Crowler wasn't enjoying the Duel as much as the others. He was panicking because of the way it had gone so far.

"_Why did I open my big mouth and nominate Bastion for this match?! He's getting creamed, I'm getting humiliated, and worst of all..._" He pulled his hair hard.

"_Jason's looking better than ever!_" The cross-dresser mentally cried.

"First blood!" Jaden pumped his fist.

"Keep it up, Honey!" Asami cheered, pumping both fists like a cheerleader would.

"Go Jason Go! Go Jason Go!" Louie cheered.

Jason gave a grin over in Bastion's direction, happy at the way things were going but also just a little suspicious since the Deck Bastion was using wasn't intriguing him like he thought it would.

It was also weird that, for some reason, he was beginning to picture Asami in a cheerleader outfit.

The thought made him red.

Bastion smiled, presumably knowing what Jason was thinking. About the Duel, not Asami thought.

"Don't go thinking you won just yet my friend. You see, I've already beaten your Deck, it's just a matter of showing all of my work." He chuckled.

He then added in his mind:

"_And the matter of allowing Jason to play a card that will enact my master plan to bring down his Deck... Which is why I'm leaving his icon monster on the field after this turn._"

"Now, let's get back into the fray, shall we? It's my turn." Bastion drew his card.

"I'm summoning Hydrogeddon!" He declared.

He paused as a large monster composed of muddy water came to his aide (ATK:1600/DEF:1000).

"Hydrogeddon, attack Bentley!" The blacknette ordered.

Jason watched as a stream of water erupted from the Hydrogeddon's jaws and rammed itself into Bentley, blowing the reptilian to pieces.

Jason: 3600

Bastion: 2500

"Next, I'll activate Hydrogeddon's ability!" Bastion continued.

"Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, it allows me to summon another Hydrogeddon!" He smirked.

He plucked a card from the pile of cards in his disk.

"And look, I happen to have one here in my Deck!" The Ra King chuckled.

An identical monster joined the first Hydrogeddon on the field (ATK:1600/DEF:1000).

"Now Bastion can clear Jason's field of monsters!" Syrus exclaimed as he witnessed the new Hydrogeddon appear.

"He'll be defenceless!" Chumley added.

"This isn't looking good." Tami murmured.

Bastion took another card from his hand, surprising the crowd.

"Next, I play the Equip Spell card, Living Fossil! I can now summon a monster from my Graveyard as long as I equip it with this. So the monster I'll bring back is..." He trailed.

He reached down to his slot as a card popped out.

"Oxygeddon, rise again, old friend!" He called.

The Ra King slapped the monster card onto the field again (ATK:1800/DEF:800).

"Of course, his ATK points are lowered and his ability is cancelled, but it's worth it!" The blacknette said, Oxygeddon lost 1000 points.

Oxygeddon's ATK: 800.

"Now it gets good." Bastion chuckled.

Once again, Bastion took a card from his hand.

"I play the Spell card, Bonding H2O! With this card Jason, as I'm sure you remember, when I bond two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon, they do the same thing that two hyrdogens and one oxygen molecules do... They become water! Or in this case…" He paused.

The Ra King's three monsters swirled around and around until a huge serpent made from deep blue water appeared in front of him (ATK:2800/DEF:2600).

"The almighty Water Dragon!" Bastion introduced.

"Wow!" Jaden gasped.

"He used this against Chazz!" Louie reminded.

"Jason..." Asami stared worriedly at the new monster her boyfriend had to face.

"Impressive monster." Sheppard mused.

"Yes, an impressive move, too." Banner nodded.

He looked at the Duel.

"It'll be tough..." The Slifer Head noted.

Pharaoh mewled in agreement.

Now, Crowler was enjoying the twist. He giggled from his place on the side-lines.

"Finally, I knew it was a good idea for me to nominate Bastion for this match. Bastion's looking magnificent, I'm looking brilliant, and best of all, Jason looks like a complete fool!" He snickered.

"Come on Jason..." Syrus muttered.

"Bastion's got Jason in a tight spot." Chumley noted.

Jaden eyed Bastion's face down card that has been bothering him since it appeared on the field.

"And if that facedown is something that can disrupt Jason's next move, he'll have a tough time getting around this." Louie added, reading her King's thoughts.

"How's Jason gonna get out of this?" Alexis wondered.

"Does he even have a monster that can get beat that dragon?" BlackGuilmon asked.

She turned to her partner's best friend.

"Do you know?" The black-Dino asked.

"I don't know..." She said.

"But I know he'll find a way to slay that dragon." Asami smiled.

"It's your move now, Jason." Bastion nodded to his opponent.

"_And if you plan to take on my Water Dragon, there's only one move you can make, and it's the move I've been waiting for..._" He mused.

Jason picked up his next card.

"_That Water Dragon is a powerful card for sure, but there's always a way to beat every monster._" He thought to himself as he looked over his hand, smiling at his cards.

"_And I think I have an idea on where to start._" The brunette mused.

Pulling on the chain attached to his jeans, he brought his notepad up to his hand and started writing on it before he showed it to Bastion.

"_Sorry, bud, but I'm gonna have to cut it down to size."_

He showed a card that had Bastion doing mental back flips of excitement when he saw the symbol on the card.

"_I play my equip spell card, Jailbird Costume."_

"I don't think so Jason!" Bastion interrupted.

The mute stared in shock when Bastion's facedown finally opened.

"The Emperor's Holiday! So long as this card remains on the field, all equip cards are worthless!" He declared.

"Wait!" Jaden gasped as he stood up from his seat.

"Jason can't use equip cards so long as that remains on the field?!" Louie gasped, jumping too.

As if to prove his point, the Jailbird Costume that came onto the field turned black and stayed like that, now just taking a spot in Jason's spell and trap card zone.

"I'm afraid not." Bastion folded his arms.

"Which essentially means he can't use any of his other equip cards either. No Jailbird Costume, no Sabertooth and none of the other ones you might have." He smirked.

"He locked down Jason's monsters potential!" Asami gasped at the turn around.

"His cards rely on using the equip cards!" Elecmon gasped.

Syrus shook his head.

"No equip cards?!" He gasped.

"That's how Jason turns around all his Duels around!" Tami gasped.

"It's how he beat Anarchy, it's how we beat Alexis and Asami and it's how he uses his ultimate lockdown when we Duel..." Jaden muttered.

"Bastion basically put a knife through all his strategies, didn't he?" Veemon asked.

"Basically." Louie confirmed.

"No equip? Does that mean that Jasonmon is gonna lose?!" Guilmon yelped in worry.

"Not yet, old friend. Not yet." Betamon murmured, sweat on his brow.

"Compute it anyway you like, Jason, but the answer will still be the same... You can't win!" Bastion chuckled.

His Water Dragon loomed over Jason and his failed attempt to power up Sly, who was now staring at the dragon in fear with his human partner looking the same.

Jason shook off the fear he felt to try and set up more defence.

"_I summon a new monster, Slytunkhamen Cooper 1 in DEF mode." _

A new monster appeared next to Sly. It was a thin raccoon wearing a head wrap covering his head and ears and wearing a robe around his body (ATK:1000/DEF:1000).

"A new Cooper?" Syrus asked.

He, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley looked to Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon, who smiled in return to his question with a nod.

"_And his ability let's me add my spell the Thievius Raccoonus to my hand."_

Jason added the desired spell into his hand, although it was worthless due to it being an equip spell and Bastion's trap card rendering them all useless. He ended by turning Sly into DEF.

Bastion stood confidently as the Slifer finished his turn.

"Face it Jason, with your equip spells neutralized and my Water Dragon about to strike, you and your monsters are about to be all washed up." He chuckled, confidently.

"I can't watch..." Syrus groaned, afraid that his friend would actually lose this duel.

"It's not all bad. Jason still has more Life Points." Chumley pointed out.

"Life points aren't everything in a Duel, Chum." Jaden said.

"Bastion locked him down from unleashing the true potential of his Deck." Louie added.

She folded her arms across her chest.

"That spell Jason just got, he could've used it to increase the ATK points of a Cooper monster by 500 for every 'Cooper' in his graveyard, now." The one-eyed girl groaned.

Jaden saw the frustrated look on his brother's face.

"And by the look on his face, he had a plan to turn things around." He added.

"Well, looks like we've underestimated Bastion." Zane smiled.

"He's been playing this like a pro. After all, with just one card, he's disarmed the potential of Jason's Deck." Gaomon mused.

"C'mon, he's just taken away the ability to use his equip spells!" Asami turned to defend her boyfriend.

Zane eyed the pink haired girl.

"True, but that alone might be enough to bring Jason down..." He explained.

"After all, based on what you've told me, equip cards are how Jason wins all his Duels." The dark-bluenette said.

"Still, I know Jason's not going down without a fight." Alexis added.

"Definitely." Asami quickly nodded.

"He'll find a way to win..." She told them.

She eyed her boyfriend, who was glaring at Bastion's trap card.

"I know it." She whispered.

Meanwhile, further down, Crowler was having the time of his life. He pounded the platform, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's it, Bastion! Show this Slifer Slacking Sludge who's boss! Show him he doesn't belong in the School Duel!" He cheered.

"My, Pharaoh." Banner ran a hand along his pet's back.

"This does not look good." He stated.

Bastion smiled at his opponent.

"Now let's get on with the Duel!" The Ra King declared.

He drew his card and looked at it.

"I summon The Mathematician in ATK mode!" The blacknette declared.

A short man in scholar robes, a pair of thick glasses, a long beard and a staff appeared alongside the huge Water Dragon (ATK:1500/DEF:500).

"You see, when he's summoned to the field, I must take a card from my Deck and send it to the Graveyard." Bastion explained.

The Ra King proved this by sending a card into the slot.

"But if he's destroyed in battle, I can take a card from my Deck and add it to my hand!" The blacknette added.

He glanced at his Graveyard.

"Of course, none of that is very pressing at this moment. What, with my Water Dragon ready to surge into action!" Bastion chuckled.

At those words, the watery serpent shot a long stream of water that crashed down upon Sly, drowning him and sending him to the Graveyard.

Jason glared lightly through the watery wall that was in front of him, thanks to the Water Dragon.

"_I should've learned to swim!_" Sly screamed as he went to the graveyard.

"And now, Mathematician attacks your Slytunkhamen Cooper!" Bastion cried.

"Number Cruncher!" He commanded.

The monster in thick glasses raised its staff and sends a beam of numbers and variables at Slytunkhamen, blowing him to pieces on contact.

"He found the Coopers weakness..." Louie trailed off, mysteriously.

Everyone looked at her, edging on their seats.

"Math." She smirked.

Jaden had to snicker in his head at the irony of the whole thing. Sure it sucked his brother was losing, but he knew Jason would find a way to turn things around.

"Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse..." Syrus shook his head is dismay.

"Why are you so full of bad jokes and puns, Aneki?" Tami asked.

"It's a gift!" Louie giggled.

"He's wide open now..." Chumley muttered.

"Jason..." Asami worriedly muttered at Jason's empty field.

"_Now that I have records of those missing students, I'll be able to sell this story for a fortune!_" Gerard thought happily as he walked down the corridors of the school.

"_Sure, the scandal will probably ruin Duel Academy, but oh well!_" The old timer chuckled.

He then started remembering some things that kid Jaden and that chick Louie had said to him:

_"You're old..."_

_"Hey, no worries, it's cool!"_

_"You good, Old Timer?"_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

_"Hey, Skyscraper! You like that card too?"_

Gerard shook his head.

"_That kid! Why can't I just forget about him?! Or her for that matter?_" He thought as he neared a large arch-way where screams and cheers were heard.

Curious, he turned and walked through the entry way, catching sight of the Water Dragon of Bastion's and Jason standing on the opposite side of the platform.

"How about that? It's that Duel those Slifers wanted me to see." Gerard noted.

He looked back and forth from the Duellists.

"The one that was supposed to change my life." He smirked.

"And look... It seems Jason is losing." The old timer chuckled.

Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon looked and saw that guy that aroused suspicion within him.

"_What's he doing here?_" He asked.

"_Remember? Syrus and Tami mentioned the Duel to him._" She reminded.

Jaden eyed him a little bit longer before he turned back to Jason.

"Well, my turn's done, Jason." Bastion declared after placing a card facedown.

"So, if you still plan on beating me, feel free to go ahead and do your worst!" He challenged.

"Goooooooo Bastion!" Julie and the Ras cheered.

Jason went to his notepad.

"_Well at the end of the turn Slytunkhamen Cooper is destroyed, I can special summon Slytunkhamen Cooper 2."_

Appearing on the field was another raccoon that looked similar to the one that Bastion destroyed, only without the head wear and had a little more muscle (ATK:1500/DEF:1500).

"Not a bad move. First, his monster is destroyed, then he gets a new one before he can get hurt..." Gerard said thoughtfully.

Realizing what he just said, Gerard rubbed his head.

"Not that I care about this Duel or anything anyway..." The old timer grumbled.

He turned to walk off, but stopped and turned back.

"Quite impressive." Zane nodded.

"Jason is making sure he always has a monster to defend him. He's still playing well." Gaomon praised.

Alexis crossed her arms along the railing.

"Yeah, but will it be enough?" BlackGuilmon agreed and asked.

"Guess we just gotta wait and see..." Asami murmured.

Jason drew his card.

"_And his ability let's me add a certain field spell to my hand."_

Jaden was starting to grow a grin.

"Oh yeah... I see what he's doing..." He smirked.

The Slifer King turned to the confused look in his friends' eyes.

"You'll see." Louie giggled, getting it.

"You're simply postponing the inevitable, Jason." Bastion smiled.

"You see, your Deck is a problem that's already been solved!" He chuckled.

Jason smirked as his field spell slot opened up on his Duel-Disk. He slid his card in and the whole terrain changed.

Jason and Bastion now stood in a cave of sorts with stacks and stacks of gold around the platform they were standing on. Pictures of various raccoons and pages of a book were leaned against the cave walls.

Bastion looked on in interest as he patiently waited for Jason to write down the explanation.

"_This is where all Coopers stash their fortune for the future generations to behold and seize. And while we're here, when they battle a monster stronger, they gain 1000 ATK points."_

Bastion smirked.

"Impressive field spell..." He said as he looked at the new terrain.

Jason smiled at the compliment.

"_Time to bust out another new creature. I sacrifice my Slytunkhamen Cooper 2 to summon out Caveman "Bob" Cooper."_

Taking Slytunkhamen's spot was a large raccoon that resembled that of a gorilla, including large well-muscled arms and short legs. He also has pronounced fangs that stick out of his mouth and very sharp claws. He carried a bone club in his hand (ATK:2000/DEF:2000).

"_Now I trigger the effect of my Bentley the Turtle in the graveyard. I can normally resurrect him with half his stats."_

Jason held up a card that depicted Bentley hooked up in possibly the most hard-core wheelchair ever.

"_But with High-Tech Wheelchair, his stats are instead doubled."_

Rising from the grave was Bentley, sitting in the wheelchair that was depicted on the card, looking a lot more determined than he did before, a confident smirk on his face.

Bentley the Turtle's ATK/DEF: 2400/2000.

"He can take out both monsters!" Syrus and Chumley cheered.

"Go get 'em Jason!" Asami cheered.

"Show 'em what our favourite thieves can do!" Tami and Louie encouraged.

Bob and Bentley each headed for Water Dragon and Mathematician respectively. Bob let out a roar as his points rose and smacked Water Dragon into the ground with his bone club.

Caveman "Bob" Copper's ATK: 3000.

Jason: 3600

Bastion: 2300

Bastion looked on through the cloud of smoke.

"Well my Water Dragon has a special ability, Jason. When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon 1 Oxygeddon and 2 Hydrogeddon's from my field!" Bastion revealed.

He paused as the 3 Dinos came back to his field (ATK:1600/DEF:1000)×2 (ATK:1800/DEF:800).

"Next, I activate a Trap card called Last Magnet!" He declared.

A huge round magnet dropped from the sky and landed hard on Bob's shoulders, the monster kneeling due to the weight.

Caveman "Bob" Cooper's ATK: 1200.

"This activates whenever one of my monsters is destroyed." Bastion explained.

"Next, it attaches to the monster responsible for destroying my monster and then it lowers that monsters attack points by 800!" He smirked.

Jason growled a little bit before Bentley charged in and slammed the Mathematician in the chest with a bomb that blew him to kingdom come.

Jason: 3600

Bastion: 1400

"This is really getting good! I forgot how much fun Duelling can be!" Gerard smiled as he stared at the two Duellists.

"Jason has a large lead in points." Syrus mentioned.

"But Bastion doesn't look too worried about it." Jaden noted.

"Good show, Jason." Bastion praised as he took a card from his hand.

"I play the Spell card, Card of Sanctity and thanks to its effect, we both get to draw 6 more cards from our Deck!" He declared.

The Ra King paused, as he and the Slifer Prince took the 6 cards and placing Card of Sanctity into his Graveyard slot.

"Furthermore, now there are 10 cards in the Graveyard, lying on top of my Carboneddon, but he can handle the pressure... In fact, he thrives on it! Because of the gravitational force on Carboneddon, he changes into diamond, which allows me to use it's effect!" He declared.

Bastion reached and took out the Carboneddon card and placed a new card onto the disk.

"By removing this card from the Graveyard, I can now summon Hyozanryu, the Diamond Dragon!" The blacknette declared.

With an ear-splitting screech, a new dragon descended onto the field alongside Water Dragon. This new dragon had a beautiful hide of diamond scales and a powerful set of claws, with an impressive set of wings (ATK:2100/DEF:2800).

"And then from my hand, I play the Spell card, Litmus Doom Ritual! Now, by sacrificing cards from my hand and field with up to 8 stars, I can summon Lithmus Doom Swordsman!" Bastion exclaimed.

A sparking monument rose from the earth, followed by his two Hydrogeddons being wiped away from the field. In their place, an impressive warrior in a tunic and red cape, carrying two swords in his hands appeared (ATK:?/DEF:?).

"Doom Swordsman isn't affected by Traps, and he can't be destroyed in battle." Bastion smiled.

"Essentially, he's invincible! Also, if there happens to be a Trap card on the field, like Last Magnet or The Emperor's Holiday for example, my Doom Swordman's ATK and DEF points become 3000!" He exclaimed.

A red aura seeped from the magnet Bob was holding and flowed into the swordsman, points increasing just like Bastion said.

"Now, Litmus Doom Swordsman, give Bladedge a taste of your steel!" Bastion commanded.

His Ritual monster let out a battle cry, then leapt over to Bob, and with a few quick swipes, it destroyed the large raccoon with ease, even with the power boost from the Cooper Vault. Luckily, Bob regained his power.

Jason: 2800

Bastion: 1400

"Well done, now Hyozanryu, make me proud and attack Bentley! Diamond Devastator!" The blacknette commanded.

"What's he thinking?" Syrus asked.

"Sy is right. He's still 300 points short." Tami pointed out.

"I know Bastion isn't stupid, so why would he do that?" Kyupimon asked.

"Maybe his lead on the field is getting to his head." Cutemon offered.

Jaden eyed Bastion before shaking his head.

"No it's not, girls..." Louie warned.

"Now I play Rush Recklessly! This gives my dragon 700 more ATK points!" Bastion declared.

Hyozanryu, the Diamond Dragon's ATK: 2800.

Hyozanryu fired off another stream of diamonds and hit Bentley fast and hard. The handicapped turtle groaned as the diamonds tore through him. Within seconds, Bentley fell out of his chair and exploded into a fiery cloud.

Jason: 2400

Bastion: 1400

"And I still have Oxygeddon!" Bastion pointed forward.

"Strike Jason now with Oxy Beam!" He commanded.

Oxygeddon unleashed a blast from its mouth that went right through Jason, the mute having to hold his hat down so it didn't go flying off.

Jason: 600

Bastion: 1400

"He took the lead away from Jason in one turn!" Alexis gasped.

"Jason!" Asami called.

"Finally." Bastion inserted another card.

"I'll end my turn with Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your only card left." He finished.

A small tornado ripped through the field and took down Jason's Cooper Vault.

"Jason's completely defenceless and staring down 3 monsters to none." Chumley groaned.

"I don't see a way for him to win." Kyupimon admitted.

"Poor Jason." Gerard shook his head.

"So close yet so far..." The old timer sympathised.

He turned to leave again, but the suspense of wanting to see what happens next was keeping him from leaving.

"I hate to admit it, but I don't see how Jason can get out of this." Zane admitted as he looked over the field.

Asami glared at him.

"Don't count him out until his life points are zero!" The Obelisk Princess growled.

She turned to the direction of her boyfriend.

"Jason!" The pinknette called.

The mute turned around and looked at her.

"Don't give up!" The Warrior Duellist encouraged.

"You can do it, Jason! And even if you can't, you can at least walk out and say you tried!" Elecmon added.

He smiled and sent them a message in sign language, making her face sprout a giant grin as he turned back around.

"What'd he say?" Alexis asked.

"Just wait." Asami teased.

"Jason has a plan." Jaden saw what he said to Asami.

"And I think it's a plan to win." Louie added.

"Jason." Bastion said.

"I've enjoyed myself in this Duel more than any other. You really are a remarkable opponent and that'll make it feel that much better when I win next turn." He said, solemnly.

Tentomon gave a proud smile, as if he were a parent and anime-style cried.

Julie looked at Bastion with stars in her eyes, admiration basically written on her face.

Labramon sweat-dropped and wacked them both with her tail, swiftly.

They fell of their seats, landing on their knees and hands, then turned to glare at the dog Digimon who was looking at her claws, arrogantly checking them for dirt.

Jason smiled too.

"_I've enjoyed myself too. You disrupted my usual strategies and I've been forced to try and think of a new way to win instead of relying on my equip spells."_

He smirked however when he drew his next card, having a hand of 7.

"_I now know what to do. First I play Rendezvous, which allows me to get back there monsters from my graveyard."_

He took out Sly, Bob and Slytunkhamen Cooper 1.

"_Now it's time to show the Yukis' trademark in Duelling."_

He wrote before taking another card from his hand.

"Trademark?" His friends asked.

Jaden and Louie helped them by pulling out a card, making many sets of eyes widen in realization.

Polymerization.

But instead of Polymerization, Jason showed a card that depicted Sly and many of the Cooper monsters Jason used over his Duels like Rioichi, Tennessee and even Sir Galleth all swirling together in the familiar orange and blue swirl.

"A miscalculation! I overlooked the likely possibility of Jason fusing his Coopers!" Bastion gasped.

Jason was grinning like a fool when he showed off 4 monsters:

Sly, Bob, Slytunkhamen 1 and Sir Galleth.

"_I fuse my 4 monsters to create my Super Sly Cooper!"_

Sly appeared on the field as the auras and spirits of the other 3 fusion material monsters all swirled inside of him, making him holler with power as his grey fur turned golden and his muscles expanded (ATT:?/DEF:2500).

"Undetermined?" Everyone minus Jaden and Louie asked.

"_To make this monster, I can fuse Sly with up to 5 other Cooper monsters. For every Cooper I use for the fusion excluding Sly, he gains 1000 ATK points." _

Jason's written words spoke massive volumes as Sly's golden fur glowed a bright colour.

Super Sly Cooper's ATK: 3000.

Bastion sighed in relief.

"Almost had me there." He said.

"But no matter which monster you attack, I'll still be in the game and then I'll destroy your monster next turn and take the rest of your points." The blacknette chuckled.

Jason shook his head, turning the page in his notepad and making Bastion gasp once again.

"_For every fusion material monster I use, he gains 1 of 5 effects. Since I used 3 Coopers for the effect, effect Number 3 activates: Destroying every spell and trap on the field."_

Bastion could only watch in horror as Sly powered up his aura to a blinding flash that destroyed his The Emperor's Holiday trap card, lowering the Swordsman's ATK and DEF to 0.

Jason pointed forward, Super Sly running forward and delivering a strong punch to Swordsman, destroying him and the rest of Bastion's life points.

Jason: 600 (Winner)

Bastion: 0

Cheers erupted all around them as the monsters disappeared and the Duel-Disks were turned off.

Zane smiled.

"I guess when it came to Jason Yuki, Bastion miscalculated..." He mused.

"Yeah, either that or maybe some strategies you can't solve..." Alexis murmured.

"That's my Honey!" Asami was bouncing up and down in excitement and happiness over Jason's victory.

"HE DID IT!"

Alexis and BlackGuilmon turned to see the man from the Abandoned Dorm the night before, cheering for Jason's victory over Bastion.

"Oh yeah, what a Duel!" Gerard cheered.

He pumped his arms in the air a few times before stopping, smiling.

"Thanks, Jason..." The old timer thanked.

He had to stay now and see the rest of the Duels, especially since Jaden was about to go up next, he decided.

Meanwhile, Crowler was wallowing in his own sea of despair. He slowly sank to the floor.

"Do these slackers ever lose?!" He whimpered.

Chancellor Sheppard rose from his seat.

"So be it. Jason Yuki will advance to the final match!" He announced.

Jason grinned as all his friends leapt onto the platform, whooping and cheering. He was given a passionate kiss by Asami when she jumped down, causing the crowd to whistle and grin at the display of affection…

And Louie took a picture of it all without anyone noticing, grinning like an idiot.

"I knew you could win!" Asami said.

"Good job, Bro!" Jaden high-5ed his brother.

"Way to play, Jace!" Syrus praised.

"Indeed." Bastion walked up to them.

"You beat me fair and square Jason, or rather, you beat this Deck." He elaborated.

The King of Ra Yellow held up his defeated Deck just as the Queen of Ra Yellow tackled him in a huge from behind, but luckily they didn't fall as she wrapped her arms around Bastion's torso.

"But you can be sure that there'll be another." The male blacknette promised.

Bastion smiled and held out his hand.

Jason looked down at it, smiled and slapped it before shaking it.

Julie smiled, proudly at the scene while Tentomon praised his partner and Labramon wagged her tail, happily.

Jaden and Asami turned and stared at each other with determined grins, both pumped after Jason's amazing comeback against Bastion.

The second Duel was about to begin.

End of Chapter 17 of Supreme King Jaden

1: **Oh my Ra, Zane! You can have a normal, non-emo thought!**

2: **If I haven't made this obvious already, BlackGuilmon is a pervert.**

ONA: **Jason pulled out a victory in the end, although it was nowhere near easy for him. More of his Deck was revealed, including the unveiling of a fusion monster.**

**Remember back in chapter 9, Jaden gave him that fusion card he used to win? That was clever foreshadowing I'm surprised no one caught.**

**Jaden vs. Asami next time and the winner of that will face Jason for the right to face the representative from North Academy. (Or Chazz if you wanna be technical)**

**Let me know if you liked the Duel.**

AN: **Sorry it took so long, but as I said, the Duel episodes were gonna be longer and I had to clean up my room today.**

**Took a while, but totally worth it.**

**Anyway, I hope to see more votes for both questions I have. Here's a small reminder:**

**Should I write about Chazz at North Academy?**

**Do it: 5**

**Don't: 0**

**Should I add in Chazz's love interest in NA or Season 2?**

**NA: 0**

**S2: 0**

**I sure hope I can get some votes soon, people. Later.**

Next Time: Chapter 18


	18. Chapter 18

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 18: Duel Off! Jaden VS Asami!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN:** Time for the next Duel in the tournament and to see who faces Jason for the right to be Duel Academy's representative for the School Duel.**

**I'm thrilled people enjoyed the Duel between Jason and Bastion and I'm really happy people liked Jason's cards. I've had lots of fun making them so to see them getting such a great response makes me happy.**

**Anyways, time for Jaden vs. Asami. Lots of you should be happy with this chapter if you've been waiting for a specific monster to show up ;)**

**Enjoy**

AN: **Okay people, I'm back. Here's the votes for Chazz and North Academy.**

**Do it: 6**

**Don't: 0**

**Now for introducing Chazz's girlfriend.**

**NA: 2**

**S2: 1**

**As I said before, lines are still open until Chapter 20 which looks like it'll be Chazz at NA and I might add Chazz's girl depending on the votes. **

**Then we'll see Jay and Lexi fishing and then the School Duel.**

**Enjoy, peeps!**

Chapter 18-

After Jason and Bastion's match, the other 2 competitors were given a 10 minute interval to prepare. The crowd was raring to go after the impressive match that they just witnessed between the Slifer Prince and the Ra King.

Jason, Betamon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie and Labramon were sitting up in the stands with Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley, Jason awaiting his turn to Duel with the winner of this next match, patiently.

Asami was all ready and waiting for the 5 minutes to conclude so she can battle Jaden.

She was currently sitting with and congratulating her boyfriend.

"That was an amazing victory." She smiled as she gave him a hug, Jason hugging her back with a lighter grip.

"It really was..." Syrus nodded.

"The way you pulled out that Super Sly Cooper was just-just-" Tami stuttered.

"Awesome!" Kyupimon and Cutemon giggled, then high-5ed each other.

Even though that monster defeated him, Bastion had to nod and give his compliments on the creature.

"My, that was a very fine creature, Jason." Tentomon complimented.

"Even though I lost to it, it was an impressive monster to lose to." Bastion added.

"We're still proud to call you the 'King of Ra Yellow' Bastion!" Julie giggled as she hugged his arm.

Said King chuckled, sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, failing to hide a blush at Julie's smile.

Tami saw the chemistry happening between the Royal Ras and came to a conclusion:

They liked each other, but didn't have the guts to make a move.

So Louie would definitely try to 'help' them.

Oh Ra, Tami felt sorry for the 2 when Louie found out.

Jason smiled at all the compliments he was receiving about his card, stuff like this still new to him. He hasn't received much praise on his Duelling before Duel Academy, not having partaken in much after his 'sister's' accident that left him depressed and near comatose for an entire year of his life.

Still, it felt nice to hear things like this come out of people's mouths.

"Where's Jaden and Louie?" Chumley asked after not seeing the Slifer around.

The others turned and indeed, the elder Yuki and younger Minamoto were nowhere to be seen.

"I think he went to the bathroom. Said something about flushing something out... Whatever that means." Syrus shrugged.

"Louie went to grab some more snacks for the Duels." Tami revealed.

Asami looked and didn't see Alexis anywhere either.

"Well Alexis is gone too..." The pinknette murmured.

She turned and shared a smirk with her boyfriend, who smiled and shook his head.

There was no way Jaden and Alexis were somewhere privately making out...

Right?

If you asked BlackGuilmon, who also wasn't there, she would've said 'yes'.

Sadly, BlackGuilmon would've been wrong.

Jaden and Guilmon were following that 'new guy' (Gerard), using his time to see what exactly it was about the guy that bothered him. He was in the hallway where he surprisingly ran into Alexis and BlackGuilmon.

"What're you doing here?" The humans asked at the same time.

Jaden closed his mouth and motioned for Alexis to go first.

"I'm looking for some guy wearing a Slifer jacket." She answered, peeking her head around in case she saw the guy.

Jaden rose an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason as to why?" Guilmon asked.

She sighed, an annoyed and angered expression on her face, Jaden starting to think he did something wrong.

"He came to the Abandoned Dorm and started asking questions about the students." BlackGuilmon hissed.

"You too?" Jaden asked.

"He asked me and the others about the students last night!" He explained.

Alexis widened her eyes and before she could respond they both looked to see Gerard walking in their direction, drying his hands off with a paper towel that he discarded in a garbage can.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" They said at the same time again.

BlackGuilmon and Guilmon took defensive positions, bodies spread in front of their partners, claws barred and ready to blast with their attacks.

Gerard stopped in his tracks as he heard the two voices call for him. He looked to see that it was the girl from the other night, her 'lab experiment', Jaden and his own 'lab experiment'.

"You were the creep who was asking me questions about the Dorm." Alexis accused.

Jaden narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you doing here, Gerard? Obviously it's not because you're a student." The two-toned brunette narrowed his eyes.

He gave a warning look.

BlackGuilmon and Guilmon ran to either of his sides, eyes glowing as they powered up.

"Tell me the truth and we might not turn you in." Jaden warned.

Gerard smiled, his hands in his pockets.

"Not what I thought..." He admitted.

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other in confusion before looking back to him.

"You see, I came here looking for a story and what I found was something very different." The reporter continued.

"I found the Duellist inside me, the Duellist I had forgotten about so long ago. See, I'm a reporter, a sleazy one, I'll admit it. I used to make a living digging up dirt. But I didn't always. I took on monsters and spells before I took on tabloid pictures." The old timer admitted.

He turned and looked at the two students.

"It's true. I was... A Duellist, just like Bastion and Jason. But I wasn't any good, I kept losing and the memories were awful, but after today's match, it made me remember what Duelling is really about." He smiled.

He took out an electronic disk.

"I had a great lead that I was gonna sell to the highest bidder... A lead that would probably ruin Duel Academy." Gerard revealed.

He hefted the piece of technology.

"But I don't wanna ruin this place... Not now. I just wanna help now." The blacknette continued.

He turned around to face the two students.

"To find them, all of the missing students. Including your brother, Alexis." The old timer finished.

Jaden and Alexis stared in awe at what they heard.

Of course they were in shock that Gerard was here to ruin this place, but were also surprised he had changed his mind due to Jason and Bastion's match.

Jaden shook his head.

"Tell you what..." He started.

That quickly got Gerard's, Alexis's and the Digimon's attention.

"We won't say why you were here..." He smiled.

"If you watch the last two matches." Jaden offered.

He held a hand out.

"You'll be in for an awesome treat as a changed man." The two-toned brunette tempted.

Gerard laughed and took the outstretched hand.

"I'll definitely be watching, especially after Jason's comeback." He promised.

A loud voice boomed over the hallway.

"**Attention! The second match of the Duel Off is about to begin!**"

Alexis laughed and patted Jaden on the back.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." She reminded.

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good luck." The blonde smiled.

Jaden blushed at the gesture from her while Gerard and the Digimon smirked.

Jaden smiled at her.

"Thanks Lexi." He thanked.

Then he took off in a jog towards the arena, leaving his 'fiancé', the Digimon and new bud to slowly follow him.

A minute later, Jaden and Asami were standing on the arena, Decks shuffled and Duel-Disks ready to go.

Alexis and Gerard had taken seats with Syrus and the others, Alexis and Jaden following through on the promise and not saying to the others on why Gerard was here.

Jason was a little conflicted right now with who he should route for.

He knew Jaden was his brother and that he should route for him, but Asami was his girlfriend that he loved a lot.

He shrugged, taking a cop out and decided to route for both, not minding who won.

"Time now for the second match of the day!" Crowler announced, getting the crowd pumped up.

"First, from my very own Obelisk Blue, the lovely Asami Elric!" He cheered.

The Obelisks were all in good spirits as Asami waved to all of them and looking back to grin at Jason and her friends.

"And then from Slifer...This guy..." Once again, the Obelisk headmaster showing his disdain for the reds, dropped his voice introducing Jaden.

"Wow..." Gerard mused.

"He must really not like the Reds." He stated.

"You have no idea how right you are." Alexis answered.

And once again, it happened.

Fingers snap.

Crowler falls.

Puff of smoke.

"Introducing from Slifer Red, the handsome Jaden Yuki!" Julie cheered.

"But all that about Crowler aside, this should be a fun match to watch." Louie encouraged.

"_Even if I'm a little torn up deciding between my best friend and my 'fiancé'._" Alexis sighed mentally.

She shook her head.

"_I have to stop calling him that. We agreed that it meant nothing._" The blonde mentally scolded herself.

Although, if she was being honest, some part of her kept wondering about it.

Back at the arena, Jaden smiled over to Asami.

"I must warn you, just because you and my brother are a thing doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back." He chuckled.

She smirked in response.

"Good, because I wasn't planning to hold back on you." The pinknette smirked.

"Now the second match will begin!" Julie announced as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Duel!" Jaden and Asami called as they drew their 5 cards.

Jaden: 4000

Asami: 4000

"Ladies first!" Jaden offered.

"Thank you." Asami smiled as she drew her 6th card.

"I'm gonna start things off by summoning my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in DEF mode!" She began.

The blonde haired female warrior appeared in a kneeling position (ATK:1100/DEF:1200).

"And with a facedown I end my turn." She finished as a reversed card appeared.

"Not a bad start." Jaden said as he drew.

"But I'm gonna take down that Lady of yours with my Sparkman!" He declared.

The lightning powered HERO appeared in an offense stance (ATK:1600/DEF:1400).

"Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" The Slifer King commanded.

The HERO powered up a blast that fried and destroyed Asami's warrior.

The Obelisk Princess smiled.

"Thank you, because now I can play my Soul Rope trap card to summon out a Level 4 monster. But…" She smirked.

"My Wasteland Lady's effect summons out my Queens Knight!" The Warrior Duellist interrupted.

Appearing on the field was a lady knight wearing red armour holding a sword and shield that Yugi Moto himself used (ATK:1500/DEF:1600).

"And thanks to my Soul Rope, I get my Kings Knight as well." She said.

A man in orange armour holding a sword and shield as well appeared next to Queens Knight (ATK:1600/DEF:1400).

"Sure I lose 1000 points but it's worth it." Asami promised.

Jaden: 4000

Asami: 3000

"Wait a second! Queens and Kings Knight?!" Jaden gasped.

"She isn't wasting time." Alexis noted.

"She usually only brings these out right away when she's planning to end a Duel in a hurry." Elecmon explained.

"And with Jaden having as many powerhouses in his Deck as he does, I say it's a smart idea to try and beat him before he can get his fusions out." Syrus noted.

"This Duel is shaping up to be a good one." Gerard nodded.

"Of course it is, since my sister and future brother-in-law are Duelling!" Tami giggled, teasingly.

Jason stared impressed at the move, ignoring Tami's comment.

"_Wow... She really is something._" He smiled.

"But there's more Jaden." Asami winked.

"Since I summoned Kings Knight when Queens Knight was on the field, I get to special summon my Jacks Knight to the field!" She declared.

She took a card from her Deck and placed it onto her disk, appearing from the card a young man wearing blue armour like his companions and a large sword and shield to boot (ATK:1900/DEF:1000).

"Impressive." Sheppard nodded.

"Within one turn, she's managed to get 3 monsters out on the field." He noted.

"Yes it is impressive." Banner agreed, stroking Pharaoh's fur.

"Let's see how Jaden steps up to the challenge." He nodded.

Crowler was laughing to himself.

"_Yes! Asami is making Jaden look like a total fool. She has 3 creatures out to Jaden's one! That slacker is gonna be riding on out of here pretty soon!_" He mentally cackled.

Jaden whistled in amazement.

"I can see it now..." He stated.

"See what?" Asami asked confused.

"Why my brother loves you." Jaden chuckled.

Up in the stands, Jason groaned and hid his face, not understanding why Jaden had to go and do that and give him unwanted attention.

Louie giggled and reassuringly patted his back.

"There, there, Jacey. He's only teasing." She assured, giggling.

Asami blushed.

"Flattery isn't gonna help you win this Duel, Jay... Especially since I'm gonna attack you with all my monsters next turn!" She warned.

"Then I'll buy myself some time with this." Jaden held up a well-known spell.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" He declared.

Golden swords rained down and stopped Asami's monsters from moving.

"Now you have to wait 3 turns to get at me." He grinned.

"And then I'll end with one facedown." The two-toned brunette ended.

"Jaden sure got lucky with that card." Gerard noted.

"Saved him from one big attack." Guilmon murmured.

"That's Jaden for ya." Veemon said.

"Able to turn things around with one card." Tentomon noted.

"And that's what makes him the King of Slifer Red!" Louie cheered.

The others laughed at her statement.

Asami drew her card and sighed.

"Since I can't attack, I'll switch Queens Knight into DEF, place a facedown and another monster in DEF mode." She explained.

Two facedowns appeared on her field as Queens Knight took a knee.

"Over to you." The pinknette finished.

"And now time to get ahead." Jaden said as he drew.

"I'll summon Elemental HERO Stratos in ATK mode!" He declared.

The jet winged HERO appeared next to Sparkman (ATK:1800/DEF:300).

"And thanks to his ability, I get my Evil HERO Malicious Edge added to my hand." The two-toned brunette explained and pulled the card from his Deck.

"Now Jaden has one of his toughest monsters ready to go at any time." Syrus said.

"Now I'm gonna attack your Kings Knight with my Stratos!" The former Supreme King declared.

"Not when I play my Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" The Princess of Obelisk Blue declared.

A metal scarecrow appeared and took the hit from Stratos.

"This guy let's me stop one attack a turn! Plus, I get to set it back facedown on the field." She explained.

The trap flipped back facedown.

"Now she can stop one attack a turn so long as she has that card." Alexis said.

Jason smiled.

"_That's my girl._" He thought.

Jaden laughed.

"Nice trap." He commented.

Asami smiled back.

"Since your Evil HEROs are total powerhouses, I slipped this bad boy into my Deck before we started to make sure I can stop at least one of their attacks." She explained.

"I guess I'll end with two more facedowns." Jaden said, having 3 facedowns and 2 cards left in his hand.

"Now it's my draw. And I might not be able to attack, but that's fine with me since I can play Misfortune, which bars me from entering my battle phase at the cost of dealing damage to you equal to half of one of your monster's ATK points. I pick Stratos." Asami declared.

A red aura surrounded Jaden as his points went down.

Jaden: 3100

Asami: 3000

"Over to you." She concluded after putting one more facedown.

"Man, your girlfriend plays rough." Syrus whispered to Jason.

Jason smiled at the short blue haired boy before he turned back to the Duel.

"In one turn, she almost evened the score." Gerard noted in an impressed tone.

"This is getting really good." He added.

"If Sami wins, then Jason will have to face his own girlfriend and that would be funny." Tami giggled.

"Asami has always been adaptable." Alexis said.

"Stop her from attacking and she'll figure out another way to strike." Elecmon added.

"_That's it Asami, take that Slifer down!_" Crowler snickered from his spot by the arena.

"My turn." Jaden picked up a card.

"And now I'm gonna sacrifice my Sparkman to summon my Evil HERO Malicious Edge!" He declared.

Taking Sparkman's place was the dark clawed Evil HERO (ATK:2600/DEF:1800).

"And since you can only stop one attack, Stratos destroy Kings Knight!" The two-toned brunette commanded.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" The pinknette declared.

Like before, the iron scarecrow took the blow from the attack.

"And since now you got nothing left to hide behind, Malicious Edge, destroy her Kings Knight for good!" Jaden smirked.

Edge charged in with a smirk of malice as he prepared destroyed Kings Knight.

Jaden: 3100

Asami: 2000

"_No! Now that Slacker has the lead!_" Crowler pulled his hair.

"Nice move, Jaden." Asami nodded.

"But don't go thinking you won just yet!" She reminded.

"You know me, I don't go thinking I've won until I knock my opponent's life points down to 0." He grinned.

"We'll see if you can do that after I go." She drew her card.

"Since I know about your Edge's ability to do piercing damage, I'm gonna keep my Jacks Knight here in ATK mode and put 2 more facedowns to end my turn." The pinknette ended.

She now had 4 facedowns, one of them being her Scarecrow and one card in her hand.

The swords around her monsters disappeared. She was free to attack next turn.

"Now Asami can fight back." Bastion pointed out.

"Good, because she looked ready to lose it after last turn." Alexis said.

"Let's see if she can make a comeback." Gerard observed.

"Hey, she's my sister! Not only is she the pretty one, but she got the fighting Spirit, too!" Tami giggled.

"My draw." Jaden smirked at his find.

"And now I'm gonna play my Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." He declared and picked up twice.

"And now I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in ATK mode!" The two-toned brunette declared.

The bubble themed HERO appeared onto Jaden's field (ATK:800/DEF:1200).

"And I'm gonna outfit him with Bubble Blaster, raising his ATK points by 800!" The former Supreme King declared.

A large bubble bazooka appeared in Bubbleman's hands.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman's ATK: 1600.

"Now Stratos, attack her Queens Knight!" Jaden commanded, waiting for Asami to do what he knew she was gonna do.

"I play Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Asami declared.

For the 3rd time, the iron scarecrow absorbed the blow of Stratos.

"Now Edge can destroy Jacks Knight!" Edge went in to take out a second knight.

"Actually, no." Asami interrupted and activated one of her many facedowns.

"I Plaga Shrink to cut his ATK points in half!" She exclaimed.

"Damn..." Jaden muttered as Edge lost some points.

Evil HERO Malicious Edge's ATK: 1300.

Jacks Knight countered with a swing of his sword.

Jaden: 2500

Asami: 2000

Asami giggled.

"I'm not that easy to beat, Jaden. You're gonna have to try better than that." She wagged her finger in his direction.

"Asami is playing this amazingly." Syrus exclaimed.

"She's countering Jaden's cards like nothing!" Kyupimon gasped.

"This is amazing! Even for her!" Cutemon added.

"She did learn from me." Alexis smiled.

She chose not to explain about Asami's learning disability and how hard it was for her to learn how to play.

She thought back to when they were younger and her first time teaching.

_A 9-year-old Alexis and DarkGigimon were sitting in her room with their newest friends Asami and Chapman, helping the girl learn how to play Duel Monsters after she saw Alexis play it in school._

_Alexis knew that she had a hard time reading, so she was helping her with reading the rulebook before they got into the actual teaching of the card game._

_"P-P-P-" Asami was struggling with reading a word._

_"P-Putting monsters in d-d-" The pinknette tried._

_She gave up and shoved the book away._

_"I'm so stupid!" She berated herself, putting her head down and folding her arms around her small body, her pink hair covering her face._

_Alexis shook her head._

_"No you're not." She comforted her new friend._

_"You just take a little longer to learn than others." The blonde reassured._

_"That makes me stupid!" The pinknette interjected._

_"Why can't I be smart like you?" She asked._

_Alexis shook her head._

_"I'm not that smart..." She said._

_"Yes you are!" Asami interrupted._

_"You always know the answer to all the questions, you finish your homework in class and you get high grades on tests." She frowned with tears building in her eyes._

_"The highest grade I ever got was a 'C' and that's only because I got tired of getting D's and F's so I cheated." The pinknette whimpered._

_Her little green penguin frowned, sadly and hoped over to his distressed partner, rubbing her head with his own._

_"You just need a little push in the right direction." Alexis said._

_"Why can't you just show me how to play with the cards?" Asami pouted._

_Alexis gave a light laugh._

_"Because you need to learn the rules first... And I promised Mrs. Mahone that I would help you with your reading." She said._

_"She's always picking on me." Asami muttered._

_"She calls on me when I don't have my hand up." She pouted._

_Alexis laughed again, holding up the rulebook again._

_"Just let me try and help you." She insisted._

_Asami didn't make a move to look at the book._

_Alexis sighed._

_"If you try one more time and get through it, I'll show you the cards." She promised._

_Asami turned and beamed at her._

_"Yay! I'm gonna get it right this time!" She said with newfound determination and made another attempt to read the book._

"_She worked so hard to learn this game and now look at her._" Alexis smiled.

"_She's one of the candidates to be in one of the biggest Duels of the year._" She thought with pride and happiness for her friend as Jaden continued his attack.

Jaden smiled, despite the unfortunate demise of his Edge.

"Well my Bubbleman can still attack your facedown monster with Bombarding Bubble Barrage!" He reminded.

Bubbleman unleashed a blast of bubbles that destroyed Asami's facedown monster.

Unfortunately, for Jaden, it was D.D. Warrior Lady.

"You just attacked my D.D. Warrior Lady and thanks to her effect, both of our monsters are removed from play." She grinned.

Jaden watched as his Bubbleman was disintegrated into a bright light and disappeared off of the field.

"Nice." He commented.

"My Bubbleman might've been saved from being destroyed by battle, but not from being removed from play." The two-toned brunette explained.

"Why thank you." She bowed slightly.

"I end." The former Supreme King finished.

"Now I draw and reveal my Dust Tornado to wipe out your middle facedown!" Asami declared.

The tornado went and destroyed Jaden's Evil Blast trap card.

"And now I reveal my Call of the Haunted to bring back Kings Knight!" She declared.

The familiar warrior appeared on the field (ATK:1600/DEF:1400).

"Now Asami is back to where she started with those 3 knights." Chumley said.

"I hate to do this to you, Jaden, but I switch Queens Knight into ATK mode and attack your Stratos with my Jacks Knight!" The pinknette declared.

Jacks Knight charged forward and took a swing at Stratos that cut the hero into two halves.

Jaden: 2400

Asami: 2000

"And now I unleash a double direct attack!" She declared as Queens and Kings Knight charged forward.

"If this connects, Jaden will lose!" Bastion exclaimed.

Jason stared in surprise.

"_My girlfriend is about to defeat my Supreme King brother!_" He mentally gasped.

"My partner's girlfriend is about to defeat the King of Slifer Red!" Betamon gasped.

"Jaden!" Syrus and Chumley shouted.

"Yes!" Crowler cheered.

"I play Hero Signal to special summon Clayman in DEF mode!" Jaden laughed.

The earth themed HERO appeared to guard Jaden (ATK:800/DEF:2000).

Asami snapped her fingers.

"So close..." She muttered as she called her monsters back.

"I got to say, this Duel is really fun and I'm glad I got to Duel you." Jaden laughed.

"I'm having fun too, Jaden. I've never enjoyed myself so much before. You and Jason have really increased the fun in my life." Asami smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Jaden smiled back as he drew his card.

"So let's see if you can still have fun after this. First I play Card of Sanctity to allow us both to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. Consider this my way of saying thank you for being so good to my brother." He offered.

Jaden drew 4 cards while Asami drew 5.

"And now I'll play O-Oversoul to bring back my Sparkman in ATK mode!" He declared.

The electric HERO appeared on the field (ATK:1600/DEF:1400).

"And then I play Armageddon Knight!" The two-toned brunette exclaimed.

A fiend warrior appeared carrying a dark sword (ATK:1400/DEF:1200).

"When summoned, it allows me to take a Dark Attribute monster from my Deck and send it to my graveyard." The former Supreme King explained.

Jaden searched through his Deck before making his choice and sending the desired monster to the graveyard.

"And with my Double Summon, I can now summon Evil HERO Dark Warrior in ATK mode!" The Slifer King declared.

Jaden's dark red armoured Evil HERO appeared on the field (ATK:2000/DEF:1800).

"And with my second to last card, I play H-Heated Heart to give my Armageddon Knight 500 extra ATK points." Jaden finished.

Armageddon Knight's ATK: 1900.

"Asami can only save one of her monsters." Bastion said.

"Her Scrap Iron Scarecrow can only stop one attack." Tentomon elaborated.

"Jaden really racked up the pressure for her." Gerard said.

"Forcing her to pick which monster to save and which to leave to the wolves." Louie sympathised, biting his claws in worry.

Jason, Alexis and Elecmon were the only ones who saw Asami's smirk and facedown card that wasn't her Scarecrow.

"Sorry, Asami." Jaden apologized.

"But I have to destroy your cards. And I'm gonna start with my Dark Warrior destroying your Jacks Knight!" He declared.

The red armoured HERO went in for the kill.

"And now I have to say sorry..." Asami said, confusing Jaden and the crowd.

"Sorry I have to ruin all your hard work with this!" She pressed a button on her disk.

"Negate Attack!" The pinknette declared.

A red and purple swirl held off the attack and sent Jaden's Dark Warrior back.

"Now your Battle Phase has ended." The Princess of Obelisk Blue smirked.

Jason smiled at the way his girlfriend held off Jaden's attack.

"_Good job, Sweetie."_

He was proud his girlfriend was holding her own against his brother.

The guy was a good-turned-tyrannical-king in his past life and was a force to be reckoned with by his enemies. He felt extreme pride and happiness that she might beat him. Jaden needed to lose more. It was getting boring to see him win all the time and Zane had proven that Jaden wasn't as unbeatable as he sometimes liked to make himself believe.

Jaden smiled at the turn around.

"Wow, very impressive work there. Instead of stopping 1, you stopped all 3 of my attacks." He complimented.

Asami grinned as her turn began.

"Thanks for the compliment." She drew her card and grinned.

"I think it's time I end this Duel." The pinknette declared.

Jaden looked intrigued.

"How are you gonna do that?" He asked.

"You'll see, but first things first, I sacrifice all 3 of my Knights to summon my most powerful monster!" The Obelisk Princess declared.

Queens, Kings and Jacks Knight were enveloped in pillars of lightning that rung down and combined the 3 pillars into 1.

Emerging from the pillar was a big muscled tan man with a sword that was large and absorbed the lightning he appeared in. He wore a red shirt and a blue cloth and stared into the eyes of Jaden and his creatures with a fierce expression (ATK:2800/DEF:2600).

"Meet my Gilford the Lightning!" Asami introduced.

"That's a big warrior!" Jaden looked up at the new warrior monster.

"Doesn't Joey Wheeler have that card?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Yes he does!" Bastion also stared in shock.

"How'd she get such a rare card?" Gerard asked on the edge of his seat.

Elecmon, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Tami and Cutemon laughed.

"For her 12th birthday. Went from store to store until she finally found it." Tami giggled at the memory.

"And since my friend here was sacrificed with a grand total of 3 monsters instead of 2, he destroys every monster on your field." She explained.

"C***!" Jaden gasped.

Gilford pointed his sword forward and used the lightning he absorbed before to wipe out all Jaden's creatures, leaving him defenceless.

"Looks like I win, Jaden." Asami laughed.

"Gilford attack Jaden directly!" She commanded.

Gilford pointed his sword forward again and shot a large bolt of lightning to the Slifer.

"Get him!" Crowler cheered.

"Jaden!" His friends called.

"I'm not done yet! I still have one facedown!" Jaden interrupted.

He revealed his trap to show Judge Man holding a broken sword and a hatchet.

"I play Half or Nothing! Now like its name says, you can still attack only it'll deal half the damage or you cancel your Battle Phase." The two-toned brunette explained.

"I'm going in!" Asami decided.

Gilford lost half of his strength as the attack connected with Jaden, the Slifer taking it with a groan.

Jaden: 1100

Asami: 2000

"Jaden and his flare for the dramatics." Bastion muttered as he got his heartbeat under control.

"That boy nearly gave me a heart-attack." Julie sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"He sure knows how to create suspense." Gerard chuckled with a sweat drop rolling down his head.

"But how's he gonna pull out a victory?" Chumley asked.

"That Gilford has 2800 ATK points! Jadenmon needs to summon out one of his strongest fusions to beat it." Guilmon panicked.

Louie and Jason noticed Jaden looking at Gilford with a smirk, putting the pieces together and letting their eyes widen.

Jaden laughed.

"Almost had me there. Without that trap I would've lost. You really are an awesome Duellist, Asami." He smiled.

"Likewise, Jay." She returned.

"You're really strong too." The pinknette added.

"I definitely approve of you." He laughed.

Jason wished he can throw something at Jaden for not shutting up when he needed to.

Jaden drew his card.

"But it looks like I win this Duel." He smiled.

Asami smirked.

"Well let's see why you think that." She challenged.

"Well for starters I play Premature Burial to get back the monster I put in the graveyard with my Armageddon Knight." Jaden fished through his graveyard to find the card he was looking for.

Appearing out was a female monster with grey and black skin with two different coloured eyes and wings that had Jason, Betamon, Louie, Veemon and Guilmon staring in surprise...

Jaden just summoned Yubel…

…Which he didn't do unless he really had no choice and was backed into a corner (ATK:0/DEF:0).

Jaden: 300

Asami: 2000

"Meet my favourite monster: Yubel." Jaden said.

"And when she battles a monster, you take the damage I normally would instead." He explained.

Asami gasped before she remembered.

"Did you forget I have one more card? My Scrap Iron Scarecrow?" She asked.

Jaden smirked.

"Nope." He showed his last card.

"I play my last card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown." The two-toned brunette declared.

Asami's facedown was wiped off the field, leaving her monster defenceless.

Asami smiled.

"Go ahead..." She urged.

"Pleasure Duelling you." Jaden smiled.

"Yubel, end this." He commanded.

"_Of course._" The dragon-lady said.

Her eyes glowed and lured Gilford into attacking.

The lightning he shot bounced off Yubel and redirected into Asami, shocking away the rest of her life points.

Jaden: 300 (Winner)

Asami: 0

The crowd cheered at the end of the second Duel, the back and forth action making it one heck of a show for people to watch.

"No!" Crowler yelped.

"Now a Slifer will automatically be our representative!" He groaned.

Jaden and Asami met in the middle.

"Good Duel out there." Asami congratulated, holding a hand out for him to shake.

"You're my brother's girlfriend." Jaden smirked.

He held his arms out.

"We can hug." The two-toned brunette chuckled.

Asami laughed as she and Jaden embraced in a friendly hug, their friends meeting them back on stage.

"Amazing Duel you two!" Alexis smiled as she hugged them both.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus and Tami cheered.

"You both ruled!" Kyupimon and Cutemon giggled.

Jason held his girlfriend's hands.

"_You put up an amazing fight."_

He gestured as they shared a kiss.

Sheppard stood up from his spot.

"Jaden Yuki will advance to the final match where he'll face his brother in the match to decide who'll represent us against North Academy!" He exclaimed.

Jaden and Jason stared at each other as sparks flashed between them.

Jaden smirked as his golden eyes came on as Jason tightened his blue cap on his head with a smirk of his own.

The spirits of Yubel and Sly appeared behind them as the brothers continued staring at each other with matching twin smirks as one thought ran through their minds:

"_I've been waiting for this a long time._"

End of Chapter 18 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Jaden won the Duel. Kinda obvious but I hope I made it enjoyable for you guys to read.**

**He finally used Yubel!**

**Some backstory on Asami to add more to her character.**

**Now it's time for one of my most anticipated matches yet: Jaden vs. Jason.**

**Who's gonna win? Find out next time.**

AN: **Wow! I loved that Duel and mini-flashback!**

**Reading and editing this got me pumped for when Jason and Alexis finally Duel.**

**Later guys. You need a reminder of the votes, go to the top of the page so I can be a lazy monkey and just not write them again down here. XD**

**Love you people!**

Next Time: Chapter 19


	19. Chapter 19

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 19: Duel Off! Jaden VS Jason!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Time for the battle between the brothers. I made sure that I made this Duel as epic as I could make it, showing that the two are just about evenly matched in terms of skill.**

**Time for the unveiling of some certain monsters on Jaden's side. You guys will definitely enjoy this.**

**Enjoy!**

AN: **Here we go again. This your last chance to have your say. Votes posted after this chapter will be included but votes after Chapter 20, lines will not count. Here are the current votes:**

**Chazz and North Academy.**

**Do it: 6**

**Don't: 0**

**Introducing Chazz's girlfriend.**

**NA: 2**

**S2: 1**

**Later people. I hope you like the outcome of the votes, either way.**

**I'd also like to mention that I've got another story called "Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Frontier - The Shadow Games". This follows the cannon series, with all my OCs from this story and a few extras, but I won't be updating that one any time soon.**

**Enjoy the Duel!**

Chapter 19-

The Yukis were given a 15 minute interval to prepare for the upcoming Duel.

Jaden and Guilmon were sitting in one locker room, staring at a set of 3 cards.

The 1st was Yubel and the other 2 were cards that the former Supreme King really didn't like to use, but that Yubel had given him the okay to use.

Yubel really was a great friend if she was willing to let him use the cards.

"_Beating Jason isn't easy and you're gonna need all the help you can get."_

She had told him that when he overlooked his extra cards to decide if he wanted to add something or not.

Jaden didn't know if that was a compliment to Jason or an insult to him.

"_Probably both._" He thought.

He was bouncing up and down from his seat in excitement as his lips upturned into a large grin.

"I've been waiting to face Jason in a real match since we got here." Jaden spoke to himself.

"All those times in our Dorm room aren't as exciting as actually seeing our monsters come at each other." He chuckled to himself.

"So, this is really special, Jadenmon?" Guilmon asked, innocently.

"You bet, pal." Jaden nodded.

Yubel appeared next to him, giving her friend a smirk.

"_You know Jason is gonna pull out all the stops against you, right?_" She asked, wanting to make sure that Jaden knew what he was going to happen.

Jaden nodded and turned to her with a confident smile.

"That's why I'm gonna use these." He decided and took the 3 cards.

"Jason isn't gonna be easy to beat and even if I lose, I'm gonna go out with a bang..." The Slifer King chuckled.

He put on a thoughtful look for a second.

"Even though I did win the last 2 times we Duelled." The former Supreme King chuckled.

"_Getting cocky will only be getting you defeated._" Yubel laughed.

"Yubelmon is right, Jadenmon." Guilmon nodded.

Jaden grinned.

"Not cocky, just stating facts." He pointed out.

Yubel and Guilmon laughed as he shuffled the 3 cards into his Deck and stood up to go and face his brother.

In another locker room, Jason was staring at a set of cards, roughly somewhere between 12 and 16 cards.

His side Deck that he almost never used was in his hands.

A Deck he promised Sly and the others he would never use.

He knew that it wasn't right to use these cards, but he really wanted to win against Jaden. Right now their record for all the years they started Duelling was 71 wins and 73 losses for him after their last two matches. He wanted to win again. For some reason he always got annoyed when he lost, like some part of him couldn't deal with the shame of defeat.

Holding out his main Deck, he took out the parts of his Deck that dealt with the predecessor Cooper Gang and inserted these into his Deck, shuffling quickly to get them in there.

He promised himself that he would only use them if he had no other choice and Jaden was close to winning.

"You do realise no one'll be happy when they find out you did that."

Looking up, Jason saw the one and only Louisiana Marie Minamoto standing in front of him.

The mute made some signs with his hands.

Louie sighed.

"I know Jason. I just wanted you to at least think of talking about it with Sly." She told him.

The brunette made some more hand gestures, giving her a challenging look.

The raven-bluenette chuckled.

"I'm your friend, not your mother. Whether you wanna use those cards without Sly's blessings or with them, it's up to you. They're your cards, it's not against the law to play 'em and his spirit isn't even in there, so I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, I already know you would never dishonour the Cooper Clang in whatever way you play those cards, so just give it your all and I promise, I won't tattle-tale on you." She stated.

He smiled.

Jason stood up from his spot in the locker room and hugged Louie in gratitude.

"It's no biggy, man. Just make sure you give it your all." The former Shadow Knight instructed.

He nodded and headed off to the arena, Duel-Disk ready and his expression determined.

He missed the cold and dark part of his mind and heart that got excited at the thought of defeating Jaden.

The Shadow Knight's spirit, however, didn't and thought in alarm:

"_That felt like-_"

Nearing the end of the intermission, the audience was anxious to see the last Duel commence.

After the last match, everyone was ready and raring to go, especially since the match was between the HERO Twins, which was Jaden and Jason's nickname that they got for their use of the Elemental/Evil HERO monsters in their Duel against the Paradox Brothers, even if the Deck Jason used belonged to Louie.

The crowd was split down the middle, one half routing for Jaden and the other half routing for Jason.

"I have to say, guys, this mini-tournament turned out to be the best thing to ever happen before the School Duel event." Bastion said.

"No joke." Julie agreed.

"The action hasn't stopped since the free for all and is only getting more and more intense!" Syrus agreed.

"And since its Jaden and Jason Duelling each other, it's gonna be a match to remember!" Chumley added.

"I've been waiting to see this duel for ages!" Tami grinned.

"A match between my boyfriend and his brother!" Asami giggled.

"This is definitely gonna be an interesting one." Gerard nodded.

All the Digimon present nodded.

"The only question is who do we route for?" Alexis asked.

"They're both our friends and it's not fair to pick one over the other." She said.

"Then just enjoy the Duel and not care who wins." Zane easily said as he and Gaomon sat next to Syrus and Kyupimon.

"They're both our friends, so let's just not care who wins and hope they give an amazing match for us to watch." Gaomon suggested.

Alexis laughed.

"That's Zane and Gaomon for you... Gives the most simple answer to any question." BlackGuilmon chuckled.

The others laughed, which only made said partners sigh, turn away and focus on the arena.

"Jaden might be my friend, but I'm routing for my boyfriend to take home the gold!" Asami said, actually having a sign on hand that read 'Go Jason!'

"Wow..." Alexis deadpanned.

"I really have no comment for this." She shook her head and turned away from the small embarrassment next to her.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of this first for Jaden!" Asami defended with a huff as she defensively held her sign close to her.

Alexis made no comment, because no matter how much she liked Jaden, she wasn't gonna go around holding up signs when it wasn't necessary.

"Love makes you do strange things." Syrus muttered to Chumley.

The Slifer Senior nodded slowly in agreement, much to the amusement of Tami, Bastion, Julie, Gerard, the Digimon and even Zane.

"Ahem!" Crowler spoke into his microphone when the break was finished.

"The intermission is now over! Will our 2 Duellists take their places on the field for the final match!" He requested.

It was at that moment that Louie came back, looking as though she'd seen a ghost after what the Shadow Knight's spirit had told her.

Jaden and Jason walked out from opposite ends, smiling with confident expressions on their faces.

The people in the audience cheered loudly for the both of them as they made their way onto the platform in the middle of the arena.

"Jaden/Jason!" Both halves of the crowd cheered simultaneously, Jaden grinning at the cheers while Jason blushed lightly.

Asami felt her blood boil when she could clearly see other girls on the other side of the arena give her man the flirty wink and all that mushy s*** that only she can give him. They were giving it to Jaden too and she could feel Alexis tense and give off a nasty aura at the stares.

Seeing how angry the female Royal Obelisks were, their Digimon partners chuckled in amusement.

Back down below, Jaden and Jason gave the other a smirk, both silently proclaiming their own victory.

"Oh, and Crowler."

The Obelisk headmaster turned to face Chancellor Sheppard.

"Yes, sir?" The cross-dresser asked.

"Be sure to give them both a proper introduction this time. Understood?" The school head requested.

"Of course." He replied forcefully.

"And now, introducing first, from Slifer Red… Jaden Yuki." Crowler almost made a face as he spoke Jaden's name.

"And then, also from the Slifer Red, we have his brother… Jason Yuki." He almost made another face as he waited for the cheers to dim down before speaking up again.

"Duellists, shuffle your opponent's Deck." The cross-dresser demanded.

The 2 Slifer Royals walked to the middle of the arena and handed the other their Deck. Both brothers felt something like a jolt of electricity as they grabbed the other's Deck. They shrugged it off as they stared at one another.

"Jason." Jaden began as he shuffled the cards around.

"You may be my little bro, but I'm not even thinking of holding back on you." He playfully warned.

Jason smirked back.

"_Good..."_

He responded with the movement of his fingers as he shuffled.

"_I wasn't planning on doing so either."_

Especially when he put in the part of his Deck that Sly and even Jaden didn't like him using.

They returned the Decks before taking a spot on each end of the arena.

"And now, let the final match begin!" Crowler announced jumping off the stage.

"Let's go Jason!" Jaden shouted, as both players turned on their Duel-Disks and drew their opening hand.

Jaden: 4000

Jason: 4000

"Here we go." Syrus was already on the edge of his seat.

Tami held his arm in anticipation.

"This is it..." Chumley added.

"You can go first." Jaden said.

"_Pleasure..."_

Jason smirked as he drew his card.

"_I activate my Hand Destruction magic card."_

Jason held up the spell of the man destroying four cards.

"_Now we each discard and then draw two cards."_

"A discard already?" Syrus asked.

"He must want something in the graveyard." Alexis guessed as the 2 brothers discarded their 2 cards and drew 2 more.

"That, or he's looking for something." Asami stated.

Jaden looked in confusion at the act.

"_What's he up to?_" He asked himself.

Veemon looked at his one-eyed partner and noticed how stiff and loosed in thought she looked.

"Lou? You okay?" The dragon asked, crawling onto her lap.

Snapping out of her conversation with the Shadow Knight's spirit, Louie looked down to see her partner in her lap, giving her puppy-eyes.

"I'm fine, Vee." She lied and gently stroked his scales, covering up all her fear, confusion and disbelief with a giggle.

"_And now I'll lay a card facedown and a monster in DEF mode."_

2 reversed cards appeared on Jason's field.

He turned it over to Jaden.

"Okay, my move then." Jaden drew his 6th card.

"I'm not gonna bothering hiding my cards! First I'll summon my Armageddon Knight in ATK mode!" He declared.

The familiar fiend warrior from his Duel with Asami appeared on the field (ATK:1400/DEF:1200).

"And his ability let's me throw away one Dark type monster from my Deck into my graveyard." The two-toned brunette reminded.

Jason watched as Jaden selected his card and placed it inside the graveyard.

"_That's obviously Yubel._" The mute Yuki thought.

"And now I'm gonna strike your facedown monster with Dark Sword attack!" The former Supreme King declared.

Armageddon Knight charged with its sword drawn before stabbing the facedown monster, revealing it to be Sir Galleth before he was destroyed.

"_My facedown activates."_

Jason revealed Calling Card.

"_Now I can special summon Sly Cooper in ATK mode!"_

Jason's icon monster appeared with a tilt of his cap that perfectly matched the one Jason and Louie were wearing (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

Jaden smirked.

"Not bad." He complimented.

"I end with two facedowns." The two-toned brunette finished.

2 facedown cards appeared by the elder twin.

Jason picked up his card.

"_Time to initiate my ultimate lockdown._" He thought that one instead of actually telling it to Jaden.

He stared into the eyes of his twin.

"_First I'm gonna play a new equip spell for those that don't know. Bow and Arrow Costume!"_

A bow and arrow appeared in front of Sly, who grabbed it and quickly sprouted a green shirt and feathered hat (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

Jaden was getting wide eyed.

"Oh c***..." He muttered.

"I wonder what this one does?" Syrus asked with anticipation.

"By the look on Jaden's face, he's not happy Jason played it." Gerard pointed out the look on his face.

"No s*** Sherlock." Tami muttered.

"_And then I'll play my Hidden Armory spell card. Now I send the top card of my Deck to the graveyard."_

Jason obliged with the effect.

"_And then I pick an equip spell from my Deck or graveyard and add it to my hand."_

"Now Jason can get any card he feels can help him." Zane said.

Asami was smiling in pride.

"That's my Baby!" She cheered.

Jaden was asking himself what Jason was about to grab before he remembered the first turn of the Duel when Jason played Hand Destruction. He was proven right when Jason went digging through his graveyard.

"_And the beauty of equip spells is that I can attach more than one."_

Jason revealed his Jailbird Costume before playing it.

Instead of Sly changing costumes, he stayed in the Bow and Arrow Costume.

"_Sly... Take out his Armageddon Knight and a facedown."_

He surprised the crowd when Sly pulled an arrow back and shot Armageddon Knight through the chest, destroying him. Sly then changed into his Jailbird Costume before rolling over one of Jaden's facedowns and destroying it.

"He just took out two of Jaden's cards!" Bastion stared marvelled at the move.

"Amazing!" Julie gasped.

"Agreed." Their Digimon nodded.

"But wait." Syrus looked confused.

"Shouldn't Jaden have lost 100 points? Sly was stronger than Armageddon Knight."

"No." Betamon answered from his seat.

"The effect of Bow and Arrow allows Jason to destroy one monster that's weaker than the monster equipped with it. But he can't attack because of using Jailbird." He explained.

Jason nodded before he placed a facedown, leaving him with one card in his hand as he ended his turn.

"Time for me to make a comeback." Jaden drew.

"Now with Dark Fusion, I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to make my Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" He exclaimed.

The two HEROs merged into the dark version of Flame Wingman (ATK:2100/DEF:1200).

"And since my monster is safe from all effects on the turn it's summoned, I don't have to worry about attacking! Inferno Wing, go with Inferno Blast!" The two-toned brunette commanded.

The dark HERO unleashed a stream of blue flames towards Sly.

Jason revealed his facedown trap that depicted Sly walking through a crowd with a disguise on.

"_With Urgent Disguise, I can equip Sly with an equip spell from my Deck."_

He searched for the one he wanted.

"_And I pick Samurai Costume."_

Jaden groaned when another equip card appeared and Sly suddenly put on a suit of armour that looked to be one size too big. Inferno Wing's attack now struck the armour, but wasn't given way.

Zane figured it out.

"I guess Jason's monster is safe from being destroyed by battle with that armour on." Gaomon answered for his partner.

"He held off an attack from one of Jaden's toughest creatures!" Alexis stared amazed.

"These guys are brothers and know each other's Decks inside and out." Louie reminded.

"They know how to counteract one another, right?" Asami asked.

The Slifer Warrior nodded to the Obelisk Princess.

"But Jason's points don't seem safe." Gerard nodded to the flames that stretched past Sly and hit Jason.

Jaden: 4000

Jason: 3400

Jason shrugged off the flames.

"_And at the end of the battle phase, I get a new card for every equip spell that was on Sly before the start of the turn."_

Jason picked up 2 cards, giving him 3.

Jaden laughed.

"Sacrificed a few points to save your favourite monster." He nodded at the respect Jason was showing to his cards.

"That's really something, Jason. You make me proud." The two-toned brunette smiled.

Jaden inserted his last card facedown.

"I end my turn." He ended.

Jason didn't think Jaden would be proud of him if he ended up using the cards he had put in here before the Duel started. He accepted the compliment nonetheless to avoid arousing suspicion.

Jason drew his next card.

"_Now I summon Diver Dimitri in DEF mode!"_

A purple lizard in scuba diving gear appeared in kneeling position (ATK:1300/DEF:1800).

Louie smacked her head.

"I hate that damn lizard sometimes." She muttered.

"_And now I use Effect One of Jailbird Costume, lowering Inferno Wing's attack points by Sly's."_

Sly changed costumes before throwing and hitting Inferno Wing with the ball, making the Evil HERO take a knee.

Evil HERO Inferno Wing's ATK: 600.

"That's a big drop!" Chumley gasped.

"And since it's weaker than Sly, Jason can destroy it." Alexis reminded.

Sly changed over to the Bow and Arrow Costume before hitting Inferno Wing with the arrow and destroying it.

"I think I get Jason's Deck." Zane said after looking at the cards he's played so far.

This gain Louie's attention, who he turned his head too.

"He hasn't even attacked once, yet he's taking out Jaden's cards one at a time, right?" The dark-bluenette checked.

The raven-bluenette nodded.

"I noticed that too." Bastion nodded.

"You see, Jace's Deck is all about taking out the opponent's Deck and cards before or while they're playing them." Louie explained.

"And by Jaden's response to it, he isn't liking it too much." Julie pointed out.

She then physically pointed at the narrowed eye look Jaden had.

"_So you're not gonna attack?_" He asked himself.

"_Fine, I'll take the fight to you._" He mentally challenged.

Jason inserted a 4th equip spell card into his disk.

"_To end my turn I play Thief Costume."_

Sly changed his look into an Arabia style costume with a rod with a red crystal implemented on the top.

"_Now he can stop one attack a turn. He finished the lock!_" Jaden groaned.

He looked over at Jason's field.

"_With Bow and Arrow, he can destroy my monsters that are weaker. With Jailbird, he can weaken my monsters to destroy them or take out a facedown. With Samurai, Sly can't even be destroyed and if I try effect damage it's gonna come right back to me. And with Dimitri on his field, anything that's destroyed goes right back to the field the same way it was at the end of the turn._" He mentally examined.

"_Jason really screwed you over already?_" Yubel asked as she appeared in transparent form behind him.

"_Summoning me won't help you now, especially when he gets Sabertooth, he can just hop over any defence you make and attack you._" The female dragon chuckled.

"_Yeah, I already knew that._" Jaden scoffed.

He smirked though.

"_This is why Jason is my rival. He backs me into corners that no one else can._" The two-toned brunette thought, proudly.

He drew his lone card.

"I summon Evil HERO Defender in DEF mode and end!" The former Supreme King declared.

The dark armoured warrior with the shield appeared to defend (ATK:500/DEF:2500).

"What's he doing?" Syrus asked.

"Jason can just destroy it on his turn." Tami pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure Jaden has a plan otherwise he wouldn't have played it." Alexis assured.

Jason was suspicious as he drew his card.

"_What's he up to?_" He asked.

He looked at his hand before he turned back to the field.

"_Better take it out... But first..._" He mentally trailed.

He selected a card.

"_I summon Rioichi Cooper in ATK mode."_

The ninja raccoon floated down from the ceiling as he hovered Indian style next to Sly (ATK:1700/DEF:1200).

"Now when Jason destroys Jaden's Defender, he can have Rioichi attack." Asami smiled.

"About time he started fighting." She clapped as she held up her sign of encouragement to Jason.

"_Time for Jailbird to take care of that facedown."_

Sly started to roll on the ball towards Jaden's facedown.

"Before you destroy it, I'm gonna activate it!" Jaden revealed his facedown.

It had the image of Evil HERO Dark Warrior holding a dark glowing shield.

"With Evil Shield in play, my Defender is safe from all card effects so long as this card is active." Jaden grinned.

"And since it's not facedown anymore, you can't destroy it or my Defender with Bow and Arrow." He added.

Jason watched as Sly fell off the ball and scurried on back to his side of the field.

"_I end with one facedown."_

The last spot in his spell and trap card zone was filled.

"The action in this is incredible!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Wait 'till the drama gets in." Louie muttered, darkly.

"I agree!" Syrus said, having not heard Louie.

"Every turn, someone does something to counteract the other and stop them." Tami giggled.

"They're awesome!" Cutemon and Kyupimon cheered.

"Neck and neck in terms of skills." Alexis stated.

"Jason may have less points, but he's definitely got field advantage, shutting down almost everything Jaden tries." BlackGuilmon noted.

"That's what I call a lock." Elecmon nodded.

"I don't know who's gonna win." Chumley muttered.

"Whoever does will do Duel Academy proud." Zane nodded.

Gaomon nodded in agreement.

"Definitely!" Asami agreed.

The crowd was definitely enjoying every second of the match below them. Attacking and counterattacking left and right and disrupting the other, the crowd was having a hard time keeping up.

"Zane was right in saying these 2 should Duel." Sheppard nodded.

"Yes, this is some great card playing and only one attack has gotten through the entire match." Banner agreed.

Crowler was still freaking out.

"_These 2 are just Slifer Slackers and yet the crowd is treating them like celebrities!_" He mentally cried.

"My draw!" Jaden drew.

"And since Defender is in defence during my Draw Phase, I get 2 new cards as well!" He declared.

"That's good since he had nothing in it." Zane said.

"And now I'll play Dark World Dealings! Now we each draw and then discard one card!" The two-toned brunette continued.

They each drew and selected a card to discard.

"And I'll end my turn!" The former Supreme King finished.

"Now Jaden has a chance." Gaomon stated.

At the confused looks he was getting, Zane elaborated.

"His Defender is safe from anything Jason can throw at it. Jaden can keep drawing until he gets the card he needs to get an advantage." He explained.

"Oh." Asami nodded.

"So it's better if Jaden doesn't play anything until he's in the clear or he can lose some good cards." She said.

"Exactly..." Gaomon nodded.

Jason drew his next card.

"_I reveal my facedown, Binocucom."_

A pair of blue binoculars appeared in Sly's hands as he looked through the scope.

"_Now for every monster on my field, I get to take a look at the same number of cards on the top of your Deck and for every monster, you lose 500 life points."_

Holo images of Jaden's next 3 cards appeared above him: Sparkman, Vicious Claw and Polymerization.

One red stream of energy shocked Jaden's disk.

Jaden: 3500

Jason: 3400

Jaden smirked.

"I guess I got a monster coming soon." He laughed.

Jason smirked back as he ended his turn.

Jaden drew 3 cards, giving him 7.

"And now I'm about to wipe your field empty. First I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spells and traps on the field!" He declared.

Jaden's one trap and Jason's four equip spells were destroyed, leaving only their monsters standing. Jason didn't look worried. Thanks to Dimitri's effect he'll get them all back at the end of the turn.

"And now I'm gonna play Polymerization to fuse my Sparkman and Clayman together in order to create my Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" The two-toned brunette declared.

The two aforementioned HEROs appeared and mixed into the large electric armoured HERO (ATK:2400/DEF:1500).

"Looks like Jaden has the field advantage now..." Zane observed.

"Now my Thunder Giant can automatically destroy one monster a turn as long as his original ATK points are less than his own... And I'm taking out Dimitri so you can't get back your spells." The former Supreme King declared.

Jason stared wide eyed as Thunder Giant electrified the lizard into pixels.

"And now I attack Sly with Voltic Thunder!" The Slifer King exclaimed.

Thunder Giant shot out another stream of lightning that comically roasted Sly before he blew into pixels.

Jaden: 3500

Jason: 2500

"And I'll end." Jaden concluded.

He saw Jason look conflicted.

"Jason? You alright?" The two-toned brunette asked his brunette brother.

Jason didn't answer as he drew his card.

He sighed.

"_No choice now..._" He thought.

Louie looked and felt sick to her stomach with nerves now. She was tempted to leave, but decided against it.

Jason held up his Painful Choice spell card. Jaden waited as Jason selected 5 cards from his Deck.

When the cards appeared in holo form, he gasped.

"What the?!" He exclaimed as he stared at the 5 monster cards Jason picked:

Clockwork Wings, Clockwork Eyes, Clockwork Talons, Clockwork Brain and Clockwork Tail Feathers.

Sly appeared behind him in anger.

"_Jason! Why are you using those cards?!_" He exclaimed angrily.

"Jaden doesn't look too happy about the cards Jason picked." Syrus whispered.

"Gee, what gave that away?" Bastion asked sarcastically.

"The open mouth or the angry eyes?" Julie muttered.

"But why is he angry?" Alexis asked as she observed Jaden shaking his head and staring disappointedly at Jason.

"I'm really confused..." Asami stared dumbfounded by the change in Jaden's persona.

She looked at Louie and saw how pale she was.

"Hey, Lou? You okay? You don't look so good." The pinknette asked in concern and placed her hand over the raven-bluenette's hand.

"I'm fine." The former Shadow Knight muttered, clenching her arm as if it brought her pain.

"Jason, you know that these cards are bad." Jaden reminded.

"That's the guy who killed Sly's clan and yet you put those cards in your Deck? Why?" He asked.

Jason sighed.

"_I just... Wanted to prove that I'm as good as you."_

He shrugged.

"_I want to prove myself and defeat you and show how far I've come."_

Jaden and Sly were staring at him in confusion.

"_I haven't Duelled that much before coming here after getting out of my depression. You were improving every day and taking down opponents left and right while I had to put Duelling off even after getting out of the hospital fully healed. And when we did finally Duel, you crushed me with no effort..."_

Jaden did remember that Duel. He won on his second turn.

"_I realized I was so far behind, so I made strategies that involved these cards and I was sure I could win... Only you and Sly don't want me using these cards since he killed Sly's clan."_

Jason stared firmly.

"_It's not like I'm gonna lose myself by using these cards like you do when you use the higher up Evil HEROs."_

Luckily, Jason hid his hand from Asami when he signed this.

Jaden didn't have a comeback to that.

"_Just pick a card so we can continue."_

Jaden and Sly can see what he meant.

It wasn't like the actual spirit of the beast was in the card.

It was just that: A card.

Jason wouldn't use it if it was anything like Jaden's Class Two Evil HEROs. He had more sense than that.

He just wanted to test his strategies and they prevented him from doing so. It may be in the form of the monster that destroyed Sly's family, but it was also just a card at the end of the day.

"Fine." Jaden said.

"Keep Talons!" He chose.

The desired card came to his hand while the other 4 went to the graveyard.

Louie didn't dare to let out the breath she was holding, knowing that it wasn't over yet.

"_I set a monster in DEF mode and place one facedown."_

2 reversed cards appeared by Jason.

"_I switch Rioichi to DEF to end my turn."_

Even the ninja shook his head disappointedly at Jason as he took a knee.

"Is it just me or those anyone else notice all the tension now between Jaden and Jason?" Syrus asked.

"No I feel it too." Alexis nodded her head.

"It's kinda scary." Tami admitted, holding on to Syrus's arm, tightly.

"There must be a history with those cards." Asami deduced as she stared worriedly at her boyfriend, whose hand was shaking slightly.

"I understand wanting to improve and win, but to hurt someone you care about just to do it... I just don't know." Jaden murmured.

Jason was making a move that Jaden's past life would be proud at.

Hurting people he cared about to take down one person.

"_Says the Tyrannical King in a past life._" Jason thought with the largest dose of hypocrisy.

"But..." Jaden continued.

"It isn't like with my predicament. It's just another set of cards in your Deck that you should use and it was wrong of me to prevent you from using them." He admitted.

"_I may hate the winged bastard. But it isn't really him and if it was, I know you would never use him._" Sly intervened.

"_No!"_

Jason shook his head.

"_If he had a dark spirit in him I wouldn't use the card. Ever!"_

"_Then I guess I'm not too mad... Still kinda p***** you went behind my back like that._" Sly signed.

"Well thanks to my Thunder Giant's effect, I can destroy Rioichi!" Jaden declared.

Thunder Giant shot out a stream of lightning that destroyed the Cooper.

"And now I'm gonna attack!" He exclaimed.

Thunder Giant zapped Jason's facedown monster, which turned out to be the silver Talons.

Jason revealed his facedown, which showed a glowing pair of red eyes.

"_With Extermination of the Cooper Clan, when I have all 7 Clockwork Parts in my graveyard, I can special summon the beast himself."_

"7?" Jaden asked.

"I only remembered 7." Guilmon muttered.

Jason explained.

"_I sent one with Hand Destruction and the other with Dark World Dealings."_

"Oh..." Jaden muttered.

"_Here he comes._" Sly thought as he worked to control himself.

He hated looking at the artwork of the card of the beast that killed members of his clan over the years, even if this wasn't really him.

Appearing on Jason's side of the field was a large robotic owl. It had glowing red eyes and sharp talons that looked to be able to cut through steel. It had large fangs and was flapping its large metal wings as it floated in the air (ATK:4000/DEF:4000).

"That's a big bird!" Chumley said as he looked at the large owl.

"It's also Jason's most powerful beast yet." Asami noted.

Louie nearly gasped as a sharp point ripped through her head, as if simply seeing the beast caused her pain.

"_And since you're still in your Battle Phase, regardless if you stop the attack or not, Clockwork forces Thunder Giant to attack it."_

Clockwork's red eyes glowed red as Thunder Giant was forced to engage in battle with the beast.

Clockwork sunk its talons into Thunder Giant and threw him into the ground.

Jaden: 1900

Jason: 2500

Jaden looked at his hand.

"Well then, I'll play Monster Reborn to revive Yubel from my graveyard and end my turn, which forces me to sacrifice my Defender to keep Yubel on the field." He explained.

Yubel appeared in all her glory as Defender vanished in golden particles (ATK:0/DEF:0).

"Why'd he do that?" Syrus asked.

"Remember, Jason will take all damage Jaden would in a battle involving her." Bastion reminded.

"So Jason can't attack him or he'll lose the Duel." Julie said.

Asami looked at Louie from the corner of her eye and saw she was clenching her arm hard enough to leave bruises later.

"_Why is she so nervous and… Terrified?!_" She asked herself in confusion and shock, seeing tears frim Louie's eye.

Jason drew his card.

"_This could work if Jaden doesn't have the other forms of Yubel in his Deck._" He thought.

Jason had to look over Sly to get permission to use the card, the raccoon just sighing and saying what the hell. He was obviously not happy about Jason using Clockwork.

"_I play the spell Turret."_

A card with Clockwork being outfitted with large turrets appeared on the field.

"_Now Clockwork can destroy a monster on the field so long as it's weaker than him."_

Jaden remained calm however when Clockwork fired at Yubel, sharing a look and nod with the spirit.

Yubel was destroyed by the turret blast.

"Thanks." Jaden thanked his brother, who widened his eyes when he heard that.

"Yep... Since you destroyed Yubel, I can now special summon my Yubel Terror Incarnate!" He declared.

Yubel rose up again, only looking a lot more terrifying and intimidating as she took on a dragon like form with large claws and fangs and was almost as big as Clockwork (ATK:0/DEF:0).

Louie gasped.

Jason looked to Jaden.

"_So you're ready to criticize me, but you go ahead and summon out Yubel's other forms?"_

"_I told him he could if he needed to, Jason._" Yubel answered from the field.

"_Don't go biting his head off for it._" She warned.

Jason relented as he placed two cards facedown to conclude his turn.

"They don't even look like they're having fun anymore." Alexis said.

"It's like this turned into something personal between them." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"And it all started when Jason played Clockwork." Asami noticed.

Everyone looked at Louie for an explanation.

She sighed.

"Can we just say that the spirits of the Coopers hate Clockwork and Yubel's other forms are bad luck and just leave it at that?" The raven-bluenette groaned.

Everyone was about to push when-

"Now I'm gonna attack with Yubel Terror Incarnate and just like with Yubel, you take all damage I would." Jaden drew.

Yubel's eyes glowed this time as Clockwork flew in for the attack.

"_I play Shrink to cut his points in half."_

Clockwork glowed blue as he lost half his power.

Clockwork's ATK: 2000.

He struck Yubel still, whom redirected the blast towards Jason.

Jaden: 1900

Jason: 500

Clockwork regained his power.

Clockwork's ATK: 4000.

"Wow, by the skin of his teeth." Zane said.

"This match isn't slowing down though, we can give them that." Gerard said.

"_I wish it would so I don't have to see that damn bird's face ever again._" Louie thought, bitterly as a single tear of pain slipped from her eye.

"Since it's my End Phase, all monsters other than Yubel Terror Incarnate are destroyed." Jaden smirked.

Yubel started charging a ball of flames to get ready to destroy Clockwork.

"_I reveal Curse of Hatred."_

Jason showed a facedown that depicted Clockwork staring angrily and hatefully at the Coopers.

"_Now Clockwork can't be touched by any card effects."_

"I end my turn." Jaden sighed.

Jason drew.

"_Now I play Disassemble."_

He showed a spell that had Clockwork in many pieces.

"_Now you lose 200 points for every monster in my graveyard that has Clockwork in its name."_

"And with 7 cards." Asami counted.

"That's 1400 points of damage coming Jaden's way." Louie said as Jaden was struck really quick by seven bursts of energy.

Jaden: 500

Jason: 500

"Even..." Bastion noted.

"We're gonna get a winner soon." Alexis said.

"The only question is who?" Asami asked.

Their Digimon nodded in agreement.

Jason revealed another card.

"_With Card of Demise I draw 5 cards, but in 5 turns my hand is gone. We can both agree this Duel will be over by then?"_

Jaden nodded.

"_And now I'm gonna play Sinking Peril."_

A spell showing a lava pit with a tower sinking with Clockwork's face on it appeared.

"_Now when Clockwork is the only monster on my field, I can destroy all of yours."_

Jaden took it in stride as Yubel Terror Incarnate was blown away.

"Now I can summon the final form of Yubel: The Ultimate Nightmare!" He declared.

For a second time, Yubel appeared and transformed into a 3-headed dragon like creature with the body of her first form on the very top (ATK:0/DEF:0).

Louie nearly scream when she felt like her head would explode.

"_I gotta… See it… Through._" She told herself, pushing the pain to the back of her mind as best as she could.

The former Shadow Knight wasn't sure where the pain came from, her injury or her ancestry's curse, but she knew she couldn't leave the arena now.

For Jaden and Jason.

Yubel was panting.

"_Jason knows exactly what to do when you summon my other forms. Good thing I told you to use me otherwise you would've lost awhile back._" She half-chuckled.

"I know... But I'm gonna win." Jaden nodded.

He gave that competitive smirk to Jason.

"And I want Jason to give it everything he has." The two-toned brunette smiled.

Jason smirked back, the previous tension gone between them.

"_Sure!"_

Sly reappeared to laugh.

"_I have to admit that Jason is using Clockwork in a way that doesn't disrespect my family. I even think I can give him the finger since Jason can use him to help me and my ancestors._" He chuckled.

"See? We had no reason to get tense and angry!" Jaden laughed.

"We were so caught up in old feuds that we forgot that we should be having fun Duelling, not trying to outdo the other in a way that hurts us." He chuckled.

"_Yep!_" Yubel nodded.

"_It's kinda my fault._" Sly admitted.

Jason shook his head to the raccoon.

"_I shouldn't have been sneaky and just asked if I could use the cards."_

The 4 laughed in a friendly way that was lost within the short time in the beginning when Jason played Clockwork.

The pain in Louie's head lessened, but it was still there.

Jaden drew his card.

"And I'm sorry, Jason, but this is it..." He apologised.

Jason looked confused.

"I play my Black Pendant spell card to give Yubel a boost of 500 points." The two-toned brunette declared.

The pendant appeared on one of the dragon heads

Yubel: The Ultimate Nightmare's ATK: 500.

"And now I'm gonna play an Equip Spell of my own specific to Yubel: Heart of the Dragon." The former Supreme King declared.

A spirit of a dragon appeared.

"And now Yubel gains ATK points equal to one monster on your field." The Slifer King smirked.

Jason stared in shock as the dragon growled and flew to wrap itself around Clockwork, taking the energy and transferring it to Yubel the Ultimate Nightmare.

Yubel: The Ultimate Nightmare's ATK: 4500.

"I think we have our winner." Zane noted.

"I'm sorry about talking you down from using Clockwork." Jaden smiled.

He stared at the beast.

"He isn't that bad up close." The two-toned brunette added.

Jason smiled back and gave Jaden the go ahead.

Yubel charged a 3-way fireball blast that struck Clockwork and engulfed him in a giant explosion that rippled the arena.

Jaden: 500 (Winner)

Jason: 0

The crowd cheered at the ending of the amazing Duel, clapping as loud as they could for the match between the brothers.

Jaden and Jason met in the middle and shook hands.

"Nice match." Jaden congratulated.

Jason nodded and smiled at his brother, happier that there weren't any hard feelings between them than he was upset that he had lost against him three times in a row.

Zane smiled at the ending.

"I'll know Jaden will do Duel Academy proud." He stated.

"Jason put up quite the fight." Gaomon added.

"Yeah, it was kind of hard for the both of them." Alexis said.

"I'm kinda sad Jason lost, but he doesn't look to upset about it." Asami pointed to the smile on her boyfriend's face.

"Good show!" Bastion smiled.

"That Duel was epic!" Gerard cheered.

"Way to play guys!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Chumley grinned.

"SLIFERS RULES!" Tami, Julie and the Digimon cheered.

"I can't believe it, that Slifer Slacker is representing us, representing me!" Crowler moaned, rocking back and forth against the platform.

"So it's settled, Jaden Yuki will be our representative against North Academy!" Shepard declared.

Jaden grinned.

"Whoever it is going down!"

End of Chapter 19 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Some issues between Jaden and Jason in this chapter over the cards he used and Jason's goal to beat him. Everything worked out for now, but I set up some big future stuff here. What it is, I'll never tell.**

**The first match between Jaden and Jason is done.**

**Yes. Notice how I said FIRST match. They will Duel again.**

**Jaden won this time though using Yubel's other forms. People were probably expecting some long battle between them, but keep in mind that they're brothers who know the others Decks inside and out. Jaden will use her again when we get to the Shadow Riders.**

**Think of this chapter also as an intro to Yubel's other forms and Jason's second half to his Deck, which he will use a lot more.**

**Hope the Duel was still epic.**

**The JadenxAlexis centred chapter is next so get excited for that.**

AN: **Okay, from the looks of the votes, we'll be seeing Chazz at NA with his girlfriend next time, then we'll see JadenXAlexis after that and finally, we'll be at the School Duel!**

**See you there people! You can still vote, but when I post Chapter 20, it'll be over. No more chances.**

**Good luck! May the best idea win!**

Next Time: Chapter 20


	20. Chapter 20

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 20: The New Chazz! Old Acquaintances!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

AN: **Hey people. Here it is. Chazz at NA. And we're meeting his girlfriend.**

**I previously mentioned her in Chapter 1, if you wanna know. That's why this chapter is also called "Old Acquaintances".**

**Anyway, I was also thinking of making Louie a new Deck, since Jaden's gonna use the other HEROs in later chapters. It only makes scene.**

**Thing is, I'm not sure what kind of Deck to make it. I wanna use one of the 3 options:**

**Archfiend (It was mentioned Louie might've made a Deck with those)**

**Dark Justice (She was a Knight in her past life for Ra's sake)**

**Black Wing (She loves birds and believes that there is strength in numbers)**

**The one with the most votes by the battle with the Sacred Beasts will be Louie's Deck in Season 2, the one with the second amount of votes will be the Shadow Knight's Deck and the last...**

**Actually whoever makes the last vote for that Deck will decide what happens to it.**

**May the best Deck win.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20-

It was dark and gloomy, in the middle of the ocean.

No one in their right mind would come all the way out here. And yet, there could be laughter heard for a couple miles around. One of the voices was female while the other was a male.

And they both sounded a little drunk.

It was Chazz Jac Princeton and a girl. (**1**)

She had long straight shinny-blonde hair that reached her waist, peachy skin and sapphire-blue eyes. She was wearing a purple long sleeved, turtle-neck shirt, black jeans and white sneakers. In her hair, was a silver hair-clip that had a chibi-Harpie's Pet Dragon on it.

She was Hikari Daisy Minamoto.

Their ship had run-a-ground and was sinking slowly, but by talking and joking around with each other, they were able to stay sane and not panic.

Hikari and Chazz had met by accident when he came across her, unconscious, floating on a piece of drift-wood.

Luckily, he had been able to save her and they had come fast friends, but Chazz never mentioned Louie nor did Hikari mention her connection to said girl.

"And then I said 'If you EVER go near my man again, I'll f***ing kill you!' " Hikari laughed, as she told the story.

"And you were what? 8?" Chazz asked, then laughed again.

"6!" Hikari corrected and they both continued their laughing.

They both were lying flat on the ground, since they were so weak from laughing, panting hard and long.

Their arms and legs were stretched out like 5-pointed-stars and they could see each other face-to-face when they turned their heads.

They each had an empty water bottle in their hand and the smiles on their faces that would make anyone think they had just been married and were celebrating it by getting drunk.

BlackGuilmon would've thought that and then think it'd get them laid.

Finally, Chazz stopped panting and had the energy to look at Hikari who was also looking at him.

"Thanks, Hikari. I'm glad I got to know you better. And thanks for keeping me sane." Chazz smiled at her.

"Well, I couldn't let a fellow Duellist go insane or die of dehydration and loneliness. Besides, you saved me first. It was nothing." Hikari smiled back.

"It's not nothing. Seriously! I thought I started hearing voices when we weren't talking." Chazz told her.

"Wow. Either I'm going insane or Chazz Jac Princeton is admitting he needed help from a girl!" Hikari gasped, teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you back later." Chazz grinned.

"Ha! Just try it!" Hikari challenged.

"Oh I will. But later. Right now, I don't know what the time is, but we need to rest." Chazz advised.

"Agreed." Hikari nodded and yawned.

She tiredly got up, walked to the thin railing and leaned her back on it, while Chazz sat down beside her.

The blacknette snaked his arm around the blonde's shoulders, making her blush, bright red.

"Ch-Chazz!" Hikari scolded, in shock.

"You looked cold. And I knew you'd throw me off the ship anyway." Chazz explained.

Hikari sighed, too tired to argue.

"Whatever. Just don't go doing something while I'm asleep, got it?" The blonde warned, but was still feeling a little chilly.

Chazz chuckled.

"Please. Try and-" He cut himself off when he looked at Hikari.

"Make me…" He finished, while still looking at her.

She had fallen asleep.

Chazz couldn't help but think she looked cute in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent to Chazz and those were 2 things he thought **she**'d never look like.

And she was shivering.

He gently pulled lifted her onto his lap and put his arm around her waist, too keep her on him and to help keep her warm.

Hikari just went with it as she slept, but oblivious to Chazz, she smiled.

Suddenly, the boat started rocking.

"Wha-" Chazz got cut off by a wave smacking him in the face.

Hikari chocked and coughed up the water that she got in her mouth.

"What the heck was that?!" The blonde yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"I don't know. The boat just started rocking and then we got splashed." Chazz told her as he jumped to his feet.

The two stood back-to-back.

"You think it's an animal?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know." Chazz confessed.

They looked around frantically. They didn't see anything above the water.

"Whatever it was, is probably still down there." Hikari theorised.

"I think you might be right." Chazz agreed.

They both, unwisely, walked over to the railing to get a better look at the water-

Suddenly the boat was hit again!

"AHHHH!" Hikari yell as she was thrown over the railing.

"KARI!" Chazz yelled.

Chazz grabbed her, but she still dragged them both into the water. They lost conciseness, as they sank under the water.

"_Hey. Hey boss! Rise and shine._"

"_Yeah, boss. Wake up. Up and at 'em._"

"_Hello?_"

Hikari groaned as the voices rang in her head.

"_Hey look! My boss is waking up!_"

"_But mine isn't._"

"_Are they talking about me and Chazz?_" Hikari asked herself.

"_Hey, I'm sure he will. But don't they look so cute right now?!_"

"_Cute? What the heck is she talking about?_" Hikari asked herself

"_COME ON! WAKE UP!_"

Finally, Hikari opened her eyes, turned her head and saw a yellow alien-thing and a baby red dragon with a girl with wings holding a chain floating above them.

Suddenly, a hand squeezed the alien.

The dragon and girl squealed in fright and disappeared, along with the alien.

Hikari turned her head around so she could look at where the hand came from and saw Chazz was there and she was on top of him. Her hands mist have been clinging to Chazz's Obelisk Blue blazer, because both her hands were on his upper chest, while his arms where around Hikari's waist near where her back curved into an a**, holding her down.

The blonde's white face turned bright-red.

"Good morning, young Duellists." A pleasant voice welcomed.

"What's going on?" Chazz asked, still dazed.

He tried to sit up, but then saw Hikari in his arms and she had an apologetic look in her eyes.

As if she was saying 'sorry I got us in this situation' and was really ashamed of herself.

He gave her a small nod, saying 'it's okay. You didn't mean too' and let go of her.

Hikari and Chazz sat up and looked around.

Hikari looked in front of her to see a man covered in sea-weed and had a mask.

Which freaked Chazz out a bit.

"Or better yet, what are you?" The blacknette asked.

The man in sea-weed chuckled.

"I'm the person that saved you and your girlfriend's life. And for now, that's all you need to know." He answered and looked at his hand.

That's when the two Duellists noticed he was holding Chazz's cards.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Hikari yelled at him.

"Those are my cards!" Chazz yelled and looked at his Duel-Disk, seeing that the cards he had in there were gone.

"Hand 'em over!" Hikari demanded.

"Oh certainly, how very rude of me, here you are." The stranger said and dropped the cards in a puddle.

"You jerk!" The Duellists yelled.

The man in sea-weed threw them each a card.

"Relax. That card more than makes up for it." He said to Chazz.

"Yeah, well it better." Hikari warned and looked at the card.

Ojama Yellow.

"What?! Some no-name?! This stinks!" Chazz exclaimed.

He was about to throw it in the puddle, but the man in sea-weed stopped him.

"Stop! That card will change your life." The man told him.

"Aww, gimme a break!" Hikari spat.

"I'll give you something far better. Another chance to beat Jaden and for your girlfriend to see her family again." The man chuckled.

Hikari and Chazz gasped.

"How do you know about them?!" The blonde demanded.

"Tell me!" The blacknette growled.

"You both talk in your sleep. And from what you said, sounds like this Jaden and his brother, Jason, beat you badly in a Duel and you, Missy, miss your older cousins quite badly." The sea-weed man said, simply.

"They were just lucky, that's all." Chazz growled.

"And what's it to you? Why do you care so much, huh?" Hikari asked, growling in her throat.

"Lucky? Do you often run away from just luck?" The man asked.

"No. Everyone just started dissing him, even his own friends, that's what!" Hikari defended.

"That's it! No one calls Chazz Princeton a coward!" Chazz growled at the man.

"Talk is cheap, young Duellists." The man told them.

"That may be, but I'm rich. And I'll spend whatever it takes to be the best out there!" The blacknette defended, as he got up.

"_Please, not this act again._" The blonde thought, dreaded.

The man in sea-weep laughed.

"That may be just your problem. No amount of money can buy you that, you must earn it, if you can. And that is prissily what we're going to find out." He challenged.

"Oh yeah?! How?" Hikari challenged back.

"Good luck, young Duellists." The man chuckled, ignoring Hikari.

Suddenly, the submarine was starting to flood.

"Remember to hold your nose." The man advised, as he walked away.

Chazz and Hikari coughed and choked on the water that went into their mouths and down their throats.

Suddenly, they were shot out of the submarine-

-Flew through the air and landed side-by-side on an ice-berg.

"Crazy-c***." Hikari spluttered, as she coughed.

"Agreed. My internee will be in touch with him." Chazz growled, coughing as well.

They lifted their heads and looked around, finding themselves in a frozen waist land.

They looked a little more and saw a sort of temple or building in the distance.

"Oh well, at least we're back in civilization." Hikari guessed, attempting to stand.

Suddenly, a rush of pain in her torso forced her to her knees, clenching it.

"Kari!" Chazz gasped, kneeling beside her.

"I'm… Okay, Chazz." Hikari muttered, ignoring the pain and standing up.

"No you're not. People don't just fall to the ground in pain then get back up totally fine." Chazz growled.

Hikari looked at Chazz for a second then started walking.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but we can't worry about it now. Come on." She called, looking over her shoulder.

Then, Hikari started walking towards the building, with Chazz following.

"Man, this place is low rent." She joked.

"Yeah, but no problem. One call and we're outta here. Only question is, should I call the plane or the chopper?" He joked.

"Why not both?" Hikari added, smirking.

The two laughed coldly, but stopped as soon as they reached the door.

"Not a bad spread." Hikari commented, looking around a bit.

"Course my pad is bigger." Chazz added, walking towards the door.

When he and Hikari reached it, they pounded on the door.

"Open up! Let's go! Is there anybody home? Hello?" Chazz and Hikari called.

"Oh, they're home."

The two Duellists turned and looked to see a man by a fire.

He was wearing a faded brown jacket, black jeans and boats. He also had green hair, a balled top, a beard and glasses, plus, all his cloths were tattered.

"But you'll need 40 cards for them to let you in. I'm afraid that's just the way it works here at North Academy." He sighed.

"North Academy? So this is the School that is Duel Academy's arch rival." Chazz realised.

"One of the family friends went to this school. He told me to not even dare to try getting in." Hikari added, walking over to the man with Chazz behind her.

"That's right. Here, take a seat with me, friends. I could use some company." The man invited.

"Thanks, we could use some heat." Hikari thanked, taking her seat next to the man, with Chazz sitting next to her.

"I've been here for a long while." The man sighed.

Chazz and Hikari raised their eye-brows.

"How it works is that there are cards hidden all around in glaziers, icefall cliffs, it's kind of a test. Find 40 and they'll let you in." The man told them, giving them each a friendly smirk.

Chazz looked at the Academy issued Duel-Disk on the man's arm, noticing he almost had a full Deck, which Hikari noticed too.

"So how many do you have?" Hikari asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I've actually managed to find 39 cards so far. But it took every last bit of energy I had to find them all, I'm too warn-out to look for the 40th." The man explained.

Hikari couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man, but didn't let it show.

"Great. So you don't need the other 39." Chazz shrugged.

He reached into his blazer and Hikari inwardly sighed, knowing what Chazz was about to do.

"Here, I'll by them off you. Here, just take it." Chazz said, offering the man a green credit card worth $1000.

The man looked at it, then hugged himself and turned away from Chazz like the plague.

"No! Besides this fire and coat, these are all I have left. They're priceless." The man whimpered.

"Gimme a break!" Hikari muttered.

"Fine then, I'll find my own." Chazz shrugged, got up and walked away.

"Good luck then, young Duellist." The man said.

Hikari stood up too and followed Chazz.

"Why are you coming with me? You could be in there, since you've got your Deck with you. And besides, you're sick, remember?" Chazz reminded her.

"I'd rather get sicker and sicker out here with you, instead of getting warmer and better in there without you." Hikari admitted, shrugging.

Chazz scoffed.

"Just don't come crying to me when you get hurt, got it?" He warned.

Hikari scoffed.

"Please! Since when do I cry?" She asked, smirking.

Chazz smirked back at her.

"Since never." He answered and continued walking, with Hikari on his tail.

After, climbing, climbing, swimming and climbing some more, while find only 4 cards so far, Chazz spoke.

"I can't believe we have to find 40 cards just for North Academy to open their stinking doors for us to get into." Chazz growled, climbing a little higher.

"Talk about a school that's hard to get into, but b****ing about it won't help. So maybe we should shut up." Hikari suggested, stiffening a grunt of pain.

Chazz nodded and the Duellists went back to work.

It took them all day and night to find all those cards and get back to the school, so they arrived at dawn.

Once they arrived, they noticed the man they saw earlier was still there with his pitiful fire.

"I see you've been busy doing nothing." Chazz growled.

"_Either he got more wood, or that fire didn't go out like it was supposed to._" Hikari hummed in thought.

True to her words, the fire was the same as it was before: Glowing like a newly made flame.

The man got up and walked over to them.

"You're back! Did you find them? Did you find 40 cards?" He asked, franticly.

"Of course!" Chazz said, arrogantly.

"Why wouldn't we?" Hikari smirked, proud of her friend.

"_Yeah, I think I can call him my friend now._" Hikari though.

"Well, congrats then. Guess you'll be moving on to better things, then. But don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Well, until the winter gets here." The man said, whipping his glasses.

Chazz, like Hikari, felt sorry for him. But this time, it showed on their faces.

"The winter?" Chazz asked.

"Oh yes these are summer months now, quite pleasant actually. And the fall is nice too, only about 30 below. After that it tends to get a bit nippy." The man told them, forced cheeriness in his voice.

"Uh-huh." Chazz nodded.

Hikari wasn't surprised at all by this, considering one of the family friends knew all about the cold. She just nodded.

"But listen to me. I'm sure you 2 wanna get on your way." The man said, pointing at the door.

"Oh quit your whining already, would ya, baldy?" Chazz spat.

"Yeah! It's annoying." Hikari added.

"I lied to you. I didn't find just 40 cards, I found 41. An extra 1 so you could come in, too." Chazz smirked.

"Yes he did." Hikari added, smirking.

"You mean… I get to enter? Really?" The man gasped.

"Yeah, yeah. Get over it." Hikari told him.

"Now take your stinkin' card. Don't make a big deal about it." Chazz said, selecting a card from his Deck.

He picked Ojama Yellow.

Chazz was about to hand the man his card, but suddenly, his hand started moving on it's own.

"Are you gonna give it to me or not?" The man asked.

"_Ojy doesn't wanna be without his boss._" One of the voices from the submarine called.

Hikari whipped her head around, not seeing anything. So she decided to actually look at the card the man in sea-weed gave her.

Harpy's Baby Pet Dragon.

On the card was a picture of a cuter and smaller version of the Harpy's Pet Dragon with a chibi-Harpie Girl holding a chain that was attached to a collar around his neck.

"I can't…"

Chazz's voice broke Hikari from her thoughts and she looked to see him struggling with his arm that was holding the card.

"I can't let go!" Chazz told them.

Chazz tried throwing it to the right, but that didn't work, he tried the left, but that only made the alien that Hikari saw on the sub appear.

She realised it was a spirit form of Ojama Yellow.

"_You can't give me away. We're pals, chums, best friends forever, you know, BFFs._" Ojama Yellow whimpered.

Hikari slapped both her hands over her mouth, to stop her from bursting out laughing at the poor, naive alien and how freaked Chazz was.

The voice from the sub, who Hikari assumed was the H.G (Harpy Girl) on the Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon card, also sniggered.

"We are not!" Chazz denied, sounding like a selfish brat.

"What's going on?" The man asked.

"Don't you see it?" Chazz asked.

"See what?" The man questioned, looking around.

Ojama Yellow laughed.

"_Aww, boss. You and your girlfriend are the only ones that can see me._" He giggled, waving his speedo-covered behind near Chazz's face, freaking him out even more.

"Go away." Chazz told the poor spirit.

"_Look, if we're going to be partners, you need to stop being so up-tight._" Ojama Yellow scolded, moving to the other side of Chazz's face.

"You're not real. Get lost!" Chazz spat, trying to hit the spirit.

"_Get lost? Funny you should say that, I have 4 brothers that are lost. We really otta find them for our Deck._" Ojama Yellow whimpered.

"Quiet." Chazz hissed.

Hikari was silently, sad to see the argument had stopped.

"You know what, that was the wrong card." The blacknette told the man, placing Ojama Yellow back in his Deck, shuffling and picking another card.

"Sure, whatever you say, I really appreciate this Mr…" The man said, realising he didn't know the kids' names.

"The name's Chazz Princeton, that chick is Hikari Minamoto and don't you forget it. On second thoughts, do forget. I'd rather not have people associate us with you." Chazz said, walking over to the fire with Hikari following.

"Now go ahead and get inside!" Hikari growled.

"The Chazz likes to make his own entrance." Chazz claimed.

"Oh yes, certainly. Well thanks again." The man waved and walked in, leaving the two alone, thinking they wanted to have some alone time to do a few **things** together.

"Thanks for nothing." Chazz muttered.

Hikari knew Chazz had lied out of pity for the man and just handed him his 40th card, now leaving him with only 39 cards.

"I always knew you were a nice guy." Hikari teased.

"Oh, shut it!" Chazz growled.

He lunged and pushed Hikari to the ground, with his hands on her wrists. Hikari accidentally let out a girly yelp and Chazz realised just what he'd done.

He gaged and pulled himself of Hikari, with a strong blush on his white face and one on her's as well as she got back to her knees and turned away with a red face.

"Sorry!" Chazz yelped, his white face as bright red as a tomato.

"N-no. I shouldn't have teased you like that." Hikari told him, turning her head away.

There was a silence between them, as Hikari turned, she noticed something.

"Hey Chazz, I think I found you 40th card." She said, reach down and lifted the card up.

It was a spell card of some kind, with pink trees and some sort of blue monster on it with a yellow stormy background.

Once he placed it in his Deck, Chazz and Hikari got up and walked to the door.

"Alright! Open the door! We got you 40 cards right here!" Chazz yelled, rising his Duel-Disk, as Hikari did the same.

Suddenly, a red light hit their Duel-Disks, recharging them and the doors creaked open.

Inside it looked a bit like a western town.

"This is it?" Hikari asked, not impressed at all.

"North Academy? What a dump!" Chazz grunted, agreeing with her.

Suddenly, they heard a grunt and looked at one of the buildings to see the man that was outside with them, get thrown out the door.

They raced over to him.

"Yo baldy!" Hikari called, running to the man's left.

"Are you okay?" Chazz asked, kneeling by the man's side.

"What happened?" The man asked.

Suddenly, the trio heard laughing and turned to see that it was coming from a man by the door of the building 'Baldy' got thrown from, with other boys all standing around.

"You got the North Academy welcome, that's what happened." The man said, in a thick Russian accent.

Suddenly, Chazz and Hikari realised they were surrounded by all those boys, who were either in black, brown or green winter jackets.

"And now it's your turn, think you're up to the challenge, new guy? I don't think your little girlfriend would manage it, since there are only boys at this Academy." The Russian man told them.

He had his hair combed back, a sleeveless brown jacket with a blue 'N' on it, dark jeans and was sitting on a porch in a rocking chair.

"Who are you?" Chazz asked, narrowing his eyes.

"And why no girls, Granma?" Hikari asked, tauntingly.

"I'm the guy who runs things around here. They call me Czar. As for no girls, well, no girls even want to be here and I don't blame them since there isn't a mall in sight. Your friend just went through our little raising-ritual, the 50 men Duel Gantlet." The Russian, Czar, told them with a smirk.

"50 men what's it?" Chazz asked.

"Duel Gantlet. It's how we rank students around here. Go ahead and tell them how it works, Kai." Czar suggested.

"You see, a guy Duels 50 students…" One of the students started.

"Yeah, you start with the lowest rank and you work your way up…" Another one explained.

"When you lose, that's your rank…" The other said.

"Unless you don't lose…" One student ended.

"Then, you'll Duel me, number 50." Czar finished.

Chazz and Hikari hummed in thought.

"But everybody loses. Like your friend here, he lost the very first match he had." One student noted.

"Guess who's on the tree duty now?" Another student taunted.

Chazz and Hikari smirked.

"Ha! So I have to win 50 times and that's it?" Chazz asked.

"It'll only take 20 minutes if that's all." Hikari smirked.

"Easier said than done, rookie!" The first student told them.

"The name is Chazz! Chazz Princeton!" Chazz growled, frightening the student who spoke.

"And I'm Hikari! Hikari Minamoto!" Hikari glared, frightening 10 students with the power that her glare held.

"And soon, Czar, will fall and then the Princeton will rise!" Chazz yelled.

"That's right! And I'll be right behind him, boys, so watch your backs!" Hikari yelled.

Soon, Chazz and Hikari were Duelling and beating everyone who was in their way and moving up in rank very quickly.

After 45 wins, Chazz was ready to take on all of Czar's little wingmen all at once, while Hikari had just started her Duel with her 44th opponent.

It only took Chazz 2 turns to beat them all at once, while Hikari took her opponent out in 1 move.

"Alright, Granny! Outta the rocker, you're up." Chazz yelled, pointing at Czar.

"I guess I'll have to Duel your little baby-boys after they regain conciseness, Granma. That's just too bad." Hikari sighed sarcastically, smirking.

"Yeah and your boyfriend is going down. 'Cause now it's Czar against the Princeton and there ain't no way I'm gonna get shoved off my throne by you, get ready for a battle royal." Czar chuckled.

Some groans entered Hikari's ears and she smirked.

"Hey boys! If you aren't girly-little-men and too weak to get up, what do ya say we Duel?" Hikari called, tauntingly.

The 4 boys got up and looked at her in fear.

"No way! We forfeit!" All 4 yelled and ran away.

"I guess that puts me at rank 48." Hikari smirked.

Chazz smirked at her, while she smirked back at him.

"Teach Granma not to let her boys play with fire, Chazz." The blonde told him.

"Of course I will, especially since that fire is you and me." The blacknette promised.

They pumped fists and Chazz turned to glare at Czar.

"DUEL!" The boy and man yelled, as the girl and other boys watched.

Czar: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Me first!" Czar yelled, as he drew his card.

"And I'm going to activate 2 copies of Fiend Sanctuary! Now I get 2 Metal Fiend tokens!" He explained, as 2 monsters made of nothing but metal balls appeared.

"But, like you, they won't be staying long. I sacrifice them and summon Zoa." The man told everyone.

Suddenly, a demonic male monster appeared (ATK:2900/DEF:1900).

"Next, I'll play 2 facedowns and end my turn." North Academy's best finished, as 2 cards appeared on the field.

"Ha! Already my side of the field is set. See how it's different with Zoa?" Czar asked, tauntingly.

"But it'll end the same. My turn!" Chazz yelled, drawing his first card.

He looked at his card and growled. It was Ojama Yellow.

"Aww, you again?!" Chazz growled.

"_Nice to see you too. Need me to fight a monster for ya? Let's do it!_" Ojama Yellow said, cheerfully and looked at the field to see what he had to destroy.

"_Whoa, never mind._" The yellow alien said, once he saw Zoa.

"_Oh pull yourself together, Ojy!_" H.G from Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon scolded.

Hikari giggled.

"You know, I think I finally found a way to get rid of you." Chazz said, honest to Ra relived.

"I play Ojama Yellow!" He called and placed the drawn card side-ways on his Duel-Disk.

"_Oh please! Anyone but me!_" Ojama Yellow whimpered.

"Then I'll toss 2 face-downs and end my turn." The ex-Dual Academy student finished.

"Time out! Some garbage has blown onto the field. Oh wait, I'm sorry, that's just your monster." Czar laughed, as he drew a new card.

"Oh well, he's going to be trashed anyway. I play the trap card: Metal-morph. And I'll equip it to Zoa. Now, I'm going to sacrifice Zoa to summon something even better. The ferocious Metalzoa!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Zoa disappeared and was replaced by a metal clade version of himself (ATK:3000/DEF:2300).

"_AHHH!_" Ojama Yellow whimpered.

"_Oh grow up!_" Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon scolded and the dragon smacked the alien on the back of his head.

Hikari smirked.

"And next, I'm going to active another trap card! Call of the Haunted! Now I can bring back one monster from my graveyard. And I'll bring back regular Zoa." Czar yelled, as the blue demon from before joined his big brother on the field.

"Man, 2 monsters with over 2000 ATK points, what ever will you do Chazz?" Hikari asked, fake worry in her voice.

"Easy. I'm gonna win!" Chazz smirked.

"You know, talking to your girlfriend while you Duel is pretty crazy as it is, but thinking you're going to win is even crazier! Know why? 'Cause I've watched you Duel 45 times, so I know your Deck. And I know you don't have 1 monster a strong as this." The Russian accented Duellist mocked.

"_Maybe. But I/Chazz know how to work with what I've/he's got._" Chazz and Hikari thought.

"Alright! Zoa attack! Lemma Strike!" Czar commanded.

Zoa did as he was commanded and destroyed Ojama Yellow.

"Now that he's been taken care of, Metalzoa is going to take care of you! Hardened Glimmer Strike!" North Academy's best commanded.

Metalzoa attacked Chazz successfully.

Czar: 4000

Chazz: 1000

"The Princeton's place is at the heal of the Czar and that's just where I'm gonna put it." Czar smirked.

Chazz shook a little, as his hair covered his eyes and he bent over.

"Yeah? Well don't bet on it." He warned.

"Huh?" Czar asked.

"See, I was waiting for you to attack me. So I could play Inferno Tempest!" Chazz commanded as his face-down popped up.

"With this card, when I take 3000 points of damage or more, all monsters in both our graveyards and Decks are taken out of the game." Chazz smirked.

"Why would you do that? What are you planning?" Czar demanded.

"If you know my Deck as well as you say you do, then I'm sure you know." Chazz grinned, taking his Deck out of his Duel-Disk's slot.

"And that your rain as the Czar, is coming to an end." Hikari added, grinning a grin as wide as Chazz's.

"What are you talking about? I have 2 monsters on my field, you have none and now, you don't have any in your Deck. You've lost. My rain's not over, it's never been stronger, you're about to lose!" Czar yelled.

"Oh is he?" Hikari asked.

"We'll see. Here!" Chazz yelled, as he drew his next card.

"Alright, now Czar. You, my friend, are about to get royally crowned and not in a good way. I play the spell Chaos End!" He yelled and showed everyone the card he drew.

It was the 40th card he had needed for his Deck.

Suddenly, Zoa and Metalzoa started to crack and crumble.

"What's going on?" Czar asked, in fear for his monsters.

"Well that's the magic of Chaos End. When 7 or more cards are removed from the game, Chaos End destroys every monster on your field." The blacknette explained, smirking.

"No way." Czar gasped.

Suddenly, Zoa and Metalzoa exploded, leaving Czar with nothing on his field.

No monsters on the field, no face-downs, he was wide open.

"And now, I'll play a trap. That's a blast from the past! Return From the Different Dimension!" Chazz called, as his last face-down popped up.

Suddenly, thunder erupted in the sky and there was a storm.

"By paying half my life points, the monsters I removed from play, are allowed to be brought back and summoned to the field. Every last one of them." Chazz explained.

Czar: 4000

Chazz: 500

Then, the former Obelisk Blue raised his hand to the sky.

"Now, come on back everyone!" He yelled.

Every one of Chazz's monsters came back, all of them with 1000 ATK points, except Ojama Yellow, who still had 0.

"_Gee, thanks boss!_" The little yellow alien thanked.

"I meant everyone except you!" Chazz growled.

Ojama Yellow became water-eyed and cried.

"No, wait. Stop." Czar begged.

"Stop? I don't think so. Now give Czar a king-sized clobbering!" Chazz commanded his monsters.

The monsters did as they were told and attacked Czar directly

Czar: 0

Chazz: 500 (Winner)

Czar's cry and the smoke from the Duel could be seen and heard for at least a mile.

"You go bye-bye!" Chazz said, first with a thumbs-up, then down.

"Well done. You've earned the right to be called the best."

Chazz and Hikari looked in the direction of the voice and saw it was the sea-weed man from the sub. Only this time, he was only wearing his bandana and mask to hide his identity.

"Huh? It's you!" Hikari gasped.

"The guy who rescued us." Chazz added.

"But, how did you get into the school?" The blonde asked, feeling as if she'd heard his voice somewhere before.

"Why, you let me in of course." He said.

The man took off his bandana, then his hat and finally his visor. It was 'Baldy', the guy they helped!

"Wait…" Hikari trailed off, putting the pieces together.

"Now you're the bald guy?" Chazz asked.

"I'm this school's Chancellor, the name's Foster. And the camp outside, the sub at sea, it was all just to get to you, young Duellist. And your girlfriend." The man, finally known as Foster, admitted.

"I should've known." Hikari muttered.

"To me? What for? And why do you want Hikari?" Chazz asked.

"And why do you think I'm his girlfriend?" Hikari demanded.

"Because you both have a gift, Chazz and Hikari. I sensed it as soon as I handed you that Ojama Yellow card and Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon card." Foster explained, ignoring Hikari's question.

"I hate that stinkin' card!" Chazz growled.

"You might now, but you will learn, hopefully in time for the School Duel. You see Chazz, you're now the best Duellist at North Academy. That means you will be our representative in the School Duel." Foster explained.

Suddenly, Hikari had no idea why, but she started feeling that pain in her torso again, but didn't let it show.

"So I'm going up against someone from Duel Academy?" Chazz asked.

"That's right. We had chosen Czar for this, but clearly he's not nearly as good as you are. Besides, to tell you the truth, I never really liked him." Foster admitted.

Czar blinked at this while his Chancellor kneeled down by him.

"How could anyone like him?" Hikari asked.

"I don't blame you. What kind of Duellist sits in a rocking chair?" Chazz asked.

"It doesn't matter now. You're the top Duellist and it's to you, the school bows." Foster smiled.

To prove Foster's point, Czar shot up from the ground and bowed down before Chazz.

"So who's the unlucky punk Chazzy get's to Duel?" Hikari asked, sounding cold but was secretly exited.

"Who? The one I promised him. The one called Jaden Yuki." Foster told them.

Chazz and Hikari gasped.

"Jaden?" Chazz asked.

"You gotta be kidding!" Hikari gasped.

She still remembered Jaden from her childhood. And she knew she was on his kill list.

Hikari was f*****.

"No. This is your chance for revenge." Foster said, a taint of evil in his voice.

"Revenge huh?" Chazz asked, grinning.

"Well, they say it is a dish best served cold." Hikari noted, grinning as well.

"I can't wait. I'm gonna beat him so bad, he'll never wanna Duel again." Chazz smirked.

And Chazz erupted into laughter, being echoed around the ice walls and carried on the wind.

Hikari smirked as well.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping sound.

Hikari looked at her jeans and pulled out her phone, which was making the noise and glowing brightly.

"What the?" The blonde asked.

Suddenly, a blue light was shot towards Chazz, who barley dodged it.

"Whoa!" The blacknette gasped.

Suddenly, the light stopped and began to take shape.

It began to form a white wingless dragon that walked on all 4s with blue claws, wolf-life ears, a silver horn, a tail that looked to be made of 5 parts with a blue tip, yellow eyes and a blue cape with a hood was around his neck along with a pair of goggles.

The dragon turned to face Chazz and slowly walked towards him.

Freaked out, Chazz ran to Hikari and hid behind her.

"Wh-wh-what the hell is that thing?!" The startled blacknette demanded.

"A Digimon." Hikari muttered in shock.

When the Mini-Dragon reached them, it bowed it's head low in respect.

"Greetings. I am Huckmon. I am looking for a Chazz Princeton. He is my partner." He said, his head still low.

"Partner? What the hell is he talking about, Kari?" Chazz asked.

"I'll explain lat-"

Suddenly, she felt that pain again.

Hikari screamed, as she felt like her insides were burning and fell on her knees clenching her stomach.

"Kari!" Chazz yelled.

He kneeled in front of her and he was the last thing she saw, before the blonde blacked out.

End of Chapter 20 of Supreme King Jaden

1:** Yes, some people in one country spell 'Jac' that way. Want a hint? It's the homeland of the language Louie sometimes uses.**

AN: **Here it was and here it went.**

**Sorry it was so short, but I really didn't see the point in writing all of Hikari's and Chazz's Duels, so tuff.**

**Anyway, next we finally get to see Jaden and Alexis having their little alone time out in the ocean, fishing.**

**I hope you liked this and please vote for the Decks.**

Next Time: Chapter 21


	21. Chapter 21

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 21: Blossoming Bond!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Glad everyone loved the Duel between Jaden and Jason. They will have a few rematches in the story. I of course can't say when but they will Duel again.**

**And in response to my rant Author Note, people asked if I was gonna stop writing. I'm not gonna stop writing just because of one person's actions. That would be really stupid on my part and it'll never happen. I'm not gonna punish everyone due to one person's stupidity and annoyance. I would turn off anonymous reviews, but that's not fair to the others who don't have an account. The only way I'll stop is if I lose my phone or if I lose my internet or I die.**

**The reason this is late is because I was writing for my other stories I've neglected. They're all important to me and I want to give equal attention... Unless I'm in the juicy stuff in the story I'm writing for ;)**

**And this isn't my longest chapter, probably the shortest I've done for this story. But on the upside, the shortness of this chapter assures a quick update for the next one. Two to four days maximum. I feel quality is better than quantity, especially if it advances the plot.**

**That aside, enjoy the chapter and strict JadenxAlexis.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **FINALLY! I've been waiting for, like, forever to get to this one!**

**I've had it ready for a while, but decided to take a break from the writing and catch up with some Animes I've wanted to see lately and give you guys a chance to vote for the Decks and such.**

**Speaking of, here's what we got:**

**Archfiend: 0**

**Dark Justice: 1**

**Black Wing: 1**

**I can't wait to try writing Duels with these bad-boys, but for that to happen, I NEED your votes.**

**Remember, you've got until somewhere around Chapter 41 to vote and that might seem like a lot of time, but it's not really.**

**Just give it your all and I hope you like this!**

Chapter 21-

Jaden was sitting at the edge of the base of a cliff, his legs dangling off as he stared out onto the horizon of the ocean. Waves splashed almost endlessly against the rocks below as some drops of water flew into the air after each smack. The smell of the ocean water filled his nose in a calming way that had him inhaling it all in, a smile plastered onto his face.

It's been a day since his victory in the Duel Off to see who would Duel against North Academy.

He had a brief flash of his finishing moves in the 2 single Duels using Yubel to land the finishing blow. He defeated his brother's girlfriend and his brother in what people were calling 'Duel of the Year', at least for now. He thoroughly enjoyed the 2 Duels, getting a 3rd consecutive victory over Jason and seeing the skills of his brother's significant other.

He was just hoping the representative from North Academy would bring him the same level of excitement that he had yesterday.

He realized through the calm feeling he had that he was bored right now.

It was a free day so there weren't any classes, not that Jaden would really attend most of them anyway due to rather sleeping in his bed rather than the desk. All his friends were currently occupied right now.

Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley were taking the day to buy some new packs and work on possibly upgrading their Decks.

Jaden would've normally tagged along, but he had a day of hanging out with and teasing Jason to fulfil, which Jaden enjoyed just as much as Duelling.

That got shut down when Jason revealed that he and Asami were having a picnic date and that Jaden would have to hold off on his teasing.

Jaden was humorously distraught over the whole thing before he let his brother off to meet with his girlfriend. Jaden quietly mumbled that 'They were so gonna bang each other.'

Jason heard that somehow and had chugged a rock at him, hitting Jaden square in the ribs, which was a reason why he was sitting down. His chest pain forced him to take a knee.

Yubel didn't have any new training for him, saying how Jaden would need to try and control his shift into the King when he used what he called 'The Dark Nature HEROs'.

He apparently needed to do that before moving on to one of the last Evil HEROs, one that Jaden would desperately need later on.

After that she stayed quiet, only hinting that something foul had been in the air lately and something was coming. Jaden assumed she meant the arrival to **it**, so he paid no mind.

He tuned back into reality when he could hear someone's footsteps stepping onto the grass behind him.

Turning his head, he found his lips slowly upturning into a smile as he let his eyes hone in on the eyes of the person standing behind him.

Alexis Juniper Rhodes stood there with a small smile of her own.

"Hey." She greeted with a beautiful smile that had Jaden's heart racing a mile a minute.

"Hey yourself." He greeted back, no notion of turning around back to the ocean crossing his mind.

He wouldn't. Not with Alexis here. He would much rather stare at Alexis then at water. Especially since she has a beautiful face.

She looked pleasantly surprised for a second, which made Jaden stay on guard due to thinking something had just happened and he missed it.

"I'm surprised to see you away from Jason, Guilmon and Louie." She stated, walking and taking a seat next to him over the base of the cliff.

Jaden found his cheeks heating up due to the close proximity of the 2 of them now. Their legs were almost brushing up against the other.

Jaden had to chuckle at the declaration.

"We might be twins, best friends and partners, but we're not Siamese twins/best friends/partners. We do things away from each other..." He defended.

Alexis gave him a stare that pretty much said that she was sceptical on what he said.

"Okay, we're not hanging because he's on a date with Asami, Louie's stalking them and Guilmon wanted to go to the Digital World with the other Slifer-Digis." The Slifer King admitted.

Alexis nodded.

"I know about Sam and Jace. She looked really excited this morning for it." She then gave a smile, which made Jaden's grow.

"Those two are really cute together." The blonde stated.

"Yes they are." Jaden had to agree with her there.

He's never seen his brother so happy before he met with Asami. It brought some light in their recently depressing lives.

And, seeing them gave him some courage to maybe ask Alexis on a date someday.

He was still working on that, but he was sure it would be soon. He hated dragging things out for anything and this wasn't any different.

Alexis eyed the water, Jaden watching her caramel eyes observe the water beneath them. He couldn't understand just how she can be so pretty. She was the only girl to have caught his eye romantically. He didn't have a lot of time for the whole dating thing since he had to come to terms with a lot of stuff over the last 5 years.

The most notable being him accidentally killing his mother with his Supreme King powers, Louie losing half her face and disappearing, Jason falling into a deep depression, training to be able to control his powers to combat an oncoming threat and so on, so forth.

But Alexis had made him stop all that and take the time to look at her, which he was insanely glad he did since she was really easy on the eyes.

Not only was she good looking, she had a great heart. She was nice to him, Louie, Jason and the Digimon, despite the weird fake expulsion threat to get them to Tag-Duel. She seemed to care about them emotionally and that's where Jaden thought the true beauty lied.

Appearances would come and maybe go, but what you are on the inside stays forever...

And what Alexis was on the inside was a gold mine of kind and caring emotions.

But now he had a question when he let his mind wander off afterwards. He really didn't care about the answer, but his curiosity really paved on through.

"What brings you to the other side of the island?" His playfulness shined here.

He just couldn't help himself around Alexis when it came to being all flirty and playful.

"Came to spend some time with your fiancé?" His smirk did well to hide his growing shock of what he just said.

It just slipped out. He didn't mean to say it.

Alexis' face turned as red as Jaden's blazer.

They agreed not to bring anything involving that Duel up again. Sure Jaden was being playful with it and meant no harm by it. Still, she kinda liked hearing the word 'fiancé' come from Jaden's mouth, no matter how weird or peculiar the circumstances were behind it.

She shrugged her shoulders, her cheeks still as red as they were before.

"I was bored and wanted to see what you were up to and ask..." She fell short on words on what she wanted to say next.

She had ideas of how to go about what she wanted to ask, but they all disappeared now that she was sitting next to him. An entire morning of ideas gone quick like a snap of a finger.

"Ask if I wanted to hang with you?" Jaden offered.

He took a shot in the dark on what the question might be. He was bored too and wanted to do something with someone. He wouldn't mind spending some time with Alexis. He would love it. Guess that idea for a date was coming sooner than he thought.

The slightly flustered look on her face showed that he was most likely right.

"Only if you have nothing else to do." She quickly added.

"Nah, I wouldn't mind spending the day with you." He smiled.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Jaden added.

They both blushed at his choice of words.

"Only question now is what do we do? Not much activities to do on an island." Alexis admitted.

Jaden put on his thinking face to try and think of something to do here on the island.

There was a beach, forest and a dock from what he knew. Not many activities to do with those locations...

Unless...

That's it!

Jaden smiled, turning towards Alexis with a smile of victory.

"I have some fishing rods with me." He revealed, getting a small amused look from the girl next to him.

"What? Me and Jason like to fish." The two-toned brunette defended.

"I didn't say anything. That's fine. We can go fishing." Alexis smiled.

She only gone fishing once or twice in her life, but she enjoyed it both times she had gone. The silence, the cool air, the smell of the ocean, she enjoyed all of that kind of stuff. And doing it with Jaden would only make the experience that much greater.

"Great!" Jaden stood up from the grass, holding his hand down to help Alexis up.

She smiled and took it graciously, Jaden pulling her up right after. He didn't let go of her hand though and she didn't make a move to pull away either.

They stared at each other for a good 10 seconds, both just getting lost in the sight of one another's eyes with the sound of the waves in the background.

They each felt something either pulling or pushing them in the direction of the other. But they didn't give in to it and just walked back to the Slifer Dorm hand in hand to get the fishing rods.

That was a shame because they each really wanted to give in to the feeling inside them and to have that 2nd kiss, but they were being held back.

Whatever it was, they needed to find it and push it away so they can get to where they wanted to be in their growing relationship.

20 minutes later, we find the duo sitting on a boat, each holding a fishing rod that already had bait hooked on it and in the water.

Jaden had his red fishing rod while Alexis was using Jason's blue one.

They were sitting back to back on the wooden boat, both comfortable and enjoying the breeze they were feeling.

Alexis was quite content with just sitting here with Jaden and enjoying the ocean.

She knew that you had to be quiet when it came to fishing and she was hoping to catch something to eat later. Her back was pressed into Jaden's and she can feel the presence of lots of muscle. Definitely a plus in her book of increasingly growing things to love about Jaden Takato Yuki.

Jaden was edging his eyes back and forth from the rod to his shoulder where Alexis was just behind.

He knew that the majority of fishing was just sitting quietly and waiting for the fish to try and take the bait. This wouldn't usually be a problem for him since Jaden can stay quiet when he had to be, but he really wanted to talk to Alexis.

He wanted to talk to her about pretty much anything he can think of, but that might scare the fish.

He finally decided to say what the hell and say something to her.

"I don't like quiet." He started, hearing the familiar giggle of Alexis ring through the air.

"You'll scare the fish!" She teased in a sing song tone voice.

"They ain't gonna care." He waved off her remark.

"I just wanted to talk..." He pouted.

"About what?" She asked, secretly glad he had said something and wanted to talk.

She didn't like staying quiet for too long either. It bothered her and created this weird awkward feeling in the air.

"Anything." He stated.

"We can play 20 questions to get to know each other better." He offered.

"What if we can't think of 20 questions?" She asked with a small knowing and sarcastic tone that had Jaden cracking a grin even if she couldn't see it.

"How about this then: We just keep going until we can't think of anything else to ask?" He suggested.

Alexis gave a small nod, thinking the whole thing can be fun.

"Sure. Let's start with something simple. Favourite colour?" She asked.

Jaden didn't need too long for this one.

"Red! Okay my turn. Favourite season?" He asked.

"Summer." Alexis responded.

"I like going to the beach and being able to sleep in and not worry about getting up early." She admitted.

"I never took you for a 'sleeping in' kind of person." Jaden smirked.

Alexis smiled in response.

"There's lots of things you might not expect from me. Now the next question I have is: What is your favourite food?" She questioned.

"Fried Shrimp!"

The answer came almost as soon as Alexis finished asking the question.

Once Jaden heard food, he was always either quick to eat it or to talk about all his favourites. He won't bore Alexis with the details though. He would save that for another day.

His answer did make her laugh however.

"That was quick." She giggled.

"I'll happily explain my love for fried shrimp another day." Jaden promised.

"Now my question: Favourite drink?" He asked.

"You basically copied what I just asked." She proclaimed.

She wasn't angry, just a little bit amused at Jaden's little cop out.

"Food and drinks go hand in hand!" He defended.

"It's only natural I ask this question next." He added smartly at the end.

"Orange soda." Alexis answered.

"I like the strong taste. Helps me to get through my day when I'm tired and exhausted." She explained.

"There's coffee for that." Jaden pointed out.

"Not the biggest fan of it." She shrugged.

She felt her rod twitch and soon found herself playing tug of war with the rod.

"I think I got a bite!" She stood excitedly.

"I think it's a big one!" Jaden added, throwing his rod down to help Alexis with her battle to get the fish.

They pulled for a few seconds before they managed to reel in the fish onto the boat, the ocean critter splashing around on the hard surface.

Like Jaden guessed, it was a big one all right.

Alexis stared at the size of her catch with awe.

"That's the biggest fish I've ever caught!" She gasped.

She was ecstatic at her recent improvement in the art of fishing.

Alexis smiled over at Jaden.

Not only was Jaden an awesome guy, he was also apparently a good luck charm as well.

She gave him a hug that he very quickly returned in the heat of the exciting moment. The 2 just held each other as the fish bounced up and down on the board to try and get back to the ocean.

"Good job, Alexis." Jaden congratulated.

"Thank you for bringing me." She whispered in gratitude to the Slifer student, both enjoying the warmth that the other gave to the other.

End of Chapter 21 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **My shortest chapter yet and I'm sorry you waited so long for this. I know some are probably disappointed with the wait and shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to give you something after a long time.**

**I will have the next chapter, which is the rematch between Jaden and Chazz, up during the week.**

**At least there was some cute JadenxAlexis bonding right :)**

AN: **(Total fan-girl mode) I LOVED THIS! I LOVED THIS! I! LOVED! THIS!**

**Oh, you're here? Sorry you had to see that. ^^'**

**Anyway, next is the chapter with the School Duel and when the long lost sisters meet up.**

**That should have some drama.**

**Or maybe not.**

**Anyway, please keep voting and I'll see you next time, which won't be soon because I'm taking a vacation, Baby!**

**Sorry, but a girl's gotta sleep, eat, pay attention in class if she wants to be a real author because the last thing I need is a trip to see the old Doctor.**

**Sorry again, guys!**

Next Time: Chapter 22


	22. Chapter 22

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 22: Jaden VS Chazz! New Additions!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Told you I will update quick. I just felt like I needed to give you another update after you waited so long and only got that short chapter, even though you guys liked it.**

**Time for the rematch between Jaden and Chazz, with a little adjustment to make it more interesting.**

**There's also some exciting news at the bottom of the chapter along with a Q&A to answer some questions that I've been getting a lot of lately.**

**Enjoy!**

AN: **YAHOO! Here we are! Finally at the School Duel, the biggest thing just before the Shadow Rider stuff starts.**

**I wanna start by saying:**

**I'm soooooo SORRY everyone! Fist my internet f***** up, then my Mom confiscated my laptop, Doctor's orders stopped half my all nighters and I was updating the old stuff.**

**But that's all behind me now and I promise I'll work harder on this!**

**Here are the votes we've got for the Decks:**

**Archfiend: 1**

**Dark Justice: 2**

**Black Wing: 1**

**I think I should also mention that if you say the Deck is for the Shadow Knight, it won't count since this is for LOUIE'S future Deck, not the Shadow Knight's.**

**And, SuperNeos2 brought up an important point with making a Black Wing Deck.**

**Those have Synchro monsters.**

**Well, here's my solution to that little problem.**

**I'll turn the Synchro monsters into Normal monsters that need 1 or 2 sacrifices to get out on the field.**

**If anyone gets confused in the Duels that might have those cards, feel free to ask about it.**

**Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the sho- I mean chapter! ^^'**

Chapter 22-

6 days after the free for all match, on the night before the School Duel at North Academy, there was a fierce thunderstorm that racked through the school.

But these weather conditions didn't change the mood of the students inside the giant wall surrounding the school.

Everyone was gathered in a huge crowd, facing a tall formation at the end of the street.

On the formation, Chazz Jac Princeton, a former Duel Academy student, Huckmon, a small white Mini-Dragon Digimon and Chancellor Foster stood, were facing one another.

After arriving by wreckage with a new friend and being led by Foster, Chazz rose in the ranks of North Academy and became the Number 1 student to get his rematch with Jaden.

Chazz no longer wore his Obelisk blazer from Duel Academy.

Now, he wore a large black trench coat over his purple shirt and dark jeans with a grey belt.

"Students of North Academy!" Foster raised his arms.

"I present to you our school's best Duellist to face off against our rivals!" He cried, as the rest of the students roared in cheers.

"And now, I present to him, North Academy's top Duelling cards!" The bald Chancellor declared.

The Chancellor walked to Chazz and handed him new cards to help out with his Deck.

"With them, you will triumph! You... Will Chazz it up!" Foster encouraged.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" The crowd roared.

Chazz smirked as he took the cards, listening to the chant and turned around, looking down at his fellow North Academy students.

He took a quick scan and saw his friend, gave his partner a side glance, then turned his full attention to the roaring crowd.

"Duel Academy is toast!" He roared, raising a fist to the air.

The crowd cheered and followed suit, each one punching the air with their fists, chanting his name over and over again.

* * *

Speaking of Duel Academy, Jaden and Guilmon were at the empty arena waiting around before the competition showed.

After his little day out with Alexis, which Louie for some reason found out about but promised to keep to herself, Jaden's been in a good mood ever since.

For 5 days straight he's been all laughs, smiles, s***s and giggles.

Feeling psyched up and like a cloud floating around the air, the Slifer King had a weird idea.

"Let's do a monster roll call before the big match!" Jaden said, turning on his Duel-Disk in a mix of excitement and sheer craziness.

"C'mon out, Elemental HEROs Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Sparkman!" Jaden smiled as his 4 initial, and his main fusion material, HEROs appeared, standing in front of him.

The smile that was already on his face expanded seeing his monsters ready to fight.

"Yeah... I've got the best monsters ever!" Jaden cheered.

"That's right Jadenmon! We're gonna beat them! Yippy!" Guilmon cheered and jumped, punching the air.

"Jaden!"

Jaden turned to see Syrus, Tami, Jason, the Digimon and, shockingly, Tyson, Sky, Matthew and their Digimon running into the arena.

"There you are..." Syrus slowed to stop.

"Hey guys, what's up? And since when did you get here?" Jaden greeted.

"When we heard that you were in the School Duel, we got permission from Shepherd to come and watch it in person and here we are!" Tyson explained.

"Awesome! It'll be great to have my whole family here to see me win!" Jaden chuckled.

"C'mon, everyone's waiting for you!" Tami exclaimed.

"What for?" Jaden asked, getting a exaggerated look from his twin.

"The Meet 'n Greet, Jaden." Syrus continued pointing the way that he, Tami, the Yukis and their Digimon came.

"North Academy just showed!" Cutemon explained.

"Your opponent is here!" Kyupimon added.

"Well what didn't you say so?" Jaden leaped off the platform, his monsters disappearing.

"Let's go, boy!" He called to Guilmon.

"Yippy!" The Dino cheered and followed his partner.

"Oh wait up!" Syrus sighed.

The others turned and dashed after Jaden with Jason trailing behind both of them, both doing their best to keep up with the excited Slifer King along with the Yuki family, the Slifer Princess and their Digimon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler and everyone else at the school were at the docks waiting as the North Academy's Chancellor stepped off of the bridge from the submarine.

Sheppard beamed and shook the balding man's hand.

"Foster, it's been far too long! You seem to be doing well." He greeted.

"Yes, well, I've had plenty of time to recover after that defeat you handed to us at last year's School Duel." Foster chuckled.

"Oh, that was a long time ago." Sheppard said dismissively.

"Besides, it was a close match." He added.

"Not really." Foster smiled.

"But I have a feeling that this year, it will be." He smirked.

"Yes, I expect that as well! Well, here's to the spirited Duels between our two schools." Sheppard nodded.

It was at that moment that Jaden, Tyson, Sky, Matthew, Tami, Syrus, Louie, Jason and their Digimon slipped their way through the crowd and stood in front of Chancellor Sheppard.

The Slifer King was easily the most eager as he looked at both Chancellors.

"Yeah, yeah, spirited. Now, c'mon where's my opponent?" He asked in pure excitement.

"We gotta get this show on the road, people! We have some super important guests here!" The one-eyed girl clapped.

Sheppard pulled away from the handshake and looked at his rep.

"Yes, Jaden, we were about to get to that." He lightly scolded.

Foster looked at the trio curiously, but stared at Jaden as he looked him over.

"Jaden Yuki, so your Duel Academy's phenom...?" He asked.

"Phenom?" Jaden snapped his head at the word.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever been called!" He smirked.

He blinked before he looked around and to Sky.

"What's it mean, big sis?" He asked.

Sky sister sighed, scolding him mentally for acting embarrassingly and looking like an idiot.

Louie giggled and shock her head.

Sheppard leaned over as Foster fell over at the comment.

"It means be quiet!" He hissed.

To break some of the gotten tension, Jaden tried to act optimistic.

"So, c'mon, c'mon!" Jaden urged, ignoring the laughter and warning.

"When do I get to meet my opponent?!" He asked.

"I wanna see Jadenmon Duel!" Guilmon whined.

"Us too!" Tyson cheered, pointing at his family.

"DUEL! DUEL! DUEL!" Yaamon cheered, hopping on his partner's head.

"Right now... Slacker..."

Jaden blinked and widened his eyes at the familiar word and voice and looked past Foster, at the submarine where other North Academy students stood patiently.

"Who just said that?" Louie asked, her eye also wide.

"Who do you think… Louisiana…"

The crowd dispersed and revealed it was an old rival from the beginning of the year and someone Louie and her 'family' hadn't seen in almost 5 years.

"It was me."

Jaden, Guilmon, Tyson, Yaamon, Sky, Biyomon, Matthew, BlackGabumon, Tami, Cutemon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Louie, Veemon, Jason and Betamon stared in shock at who answered them.

"Whoa, hold on! Am I just seeing things or is that Chazz?!" Jaden gasped.

"Wait. You're the guy who's been bullying my little brothers?!" Sky hissed, taking a protective stance in front of her loved ones.

Chazz Jac Princeton smirked and folded his arms.

"You got that right, girly!" He smirked.

"Hikari?! Is that really you?!" Louie gasped, looking her sister up and down.

Hikari Daisy Minamoto was wearing a purple tank-top, a black leather jacket over it, black shorts and black knee-length boats. Her blonde hair was combed and as straight as a pencil, her sapphire eyes were decorated in black eye-liner and her rosey-lips had a pinch of lip-gloss.

"Chazz?!" Syrus and Kyupimon sputtered.

They looked to Jason like if he had the answer to the recent revelation.

Jason shrugged his shoulders lightly, his eyes still widened at the sight of the former Duel Academy student and his new friend.

"Wait... So you're North Academy's School Duel Rep?" Jaden asked confused.

"Since when did you transfer?!" Guilmon snarled.

Tyson growled.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID AND DID TO LOUIE AND JASON!" He yelled and charged at the NA submarine.

Suddenly he was head-butted in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to the ground.

"Ty!" Louie gasped and ran to his side with the rest of the Yukis, cradling the pre-teen in her arms.

"That is none of your concern, pet!"

Looking on in shock, it was then that the Digidestind of Duel Academy realized that Chazz had a black D-Power on his belt with dark-blue rim/buttons/strap.

And that matched the colors of the blue-clocked Mini-Dragon that was standing in front of Tyson.

"You're a-" Tami gasped.

"A member of that insane club? Yes he his. And that's his partner: Huckmon." Hikari stated.

Jaden glared.

He hadn't forgotten for a second what happened between him, Jason, Louie, Jessica and Chazz. All the insults, all the arguments, all the threats, he remembered them all.

He also remembered everything Hikari had done to his 'sister' and none of it was good, no matter what Louie told him, he knew that the positive things that she told him about her sister were all lies.

And the Yukis remembered, too.

"Not like you deserve any respect after everything that's happened between us." Jaden pointed to him, Louie and Jason.

"Especially all the remarks to Jason and Louie!" Matthew added.

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it." Sky hissed, glaring at Huckmon as she knelt by Tyson's side.

The Yuki Digimon and Veemon nodded, preparing to attack.

"Cry me a river." Chazz answered, monotone.

"And that's why you didn't get respect!" Syrus added.

"You don't care who you hurt, so long as you're happy!" Tami growled.

"That'll change..." Czar said.

"He couldn't get respect, so he'll have to take it!" He smirked.

"He'll then 'Chazz you up,' Slifer." Kai chimed in, pointing to Jaden.

Chazz nodded at his subordinates.

"Big time!" Hikari growled.

Both Chazz's team and Jaden's team stared each other down, probably thinking the same thing about the upcoming Duel-

"Louie!"

Hearing the call, said girl looked back to see her friends from Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow, along with their Digimon, pushing through the crowd.

"What is going on-" Julie cut herself off when she saw Hikari.

She looked at Louie, then Hikari, then Louie again, Hikari once more and finished by looking at Louie and gasped.

"You look like twins! Expect for your colors and fashion scene." The blacknette gasped.

Labramon sniffed the air and got in a defensive stance in front of Julie and the others, glaring at Hikari.

"Guys, that's a Digimon!" Tentomon gasped, looking at Hikari from the air.

"I'm not a Digimon, you stupid bug!" Hikari hissed.

Tentomon yelped in fright and hid behind Bastion.

But then she turned her attention to Labramon.

"But I am part Digimon. Louie is, too." The blonde stated, using her head to gesture to Louie.

"What?" Asami asked in confusion.

She turned to Louie and Elecmon turned to Veemon for answers.

"Who are these guys, Lou/Vee?" They asked in synchronization.

Louie took a deep breath to make sure her voice wouldn't shake, while Veemon took one to calm himself back down.

"Everyone." The one-eyed girl called.

All her friends and their Digimon all turned their heads towards her as she walked over to Hikari, rising her hand and gesturing to the blonde from North Academy.

"This is my sister. Hikari Daisy Minamoto."

Her newer friends gasped in shock, along with their Digimon.

All anyone could do was stare as the twin girls glared at each other.

However, the staring contest didn't last long as a loud whirring sound soon filled the sky and a powerful wind made everyone cover their heads.

"Now what?!" Betamon cried.

Jaden turned to see two helicopters coming down from the sky behind the crowd.

In one of the helicopters, two men stood near the open entry way. One had a goatee and the other one didn't. The only things that were similar about them were the colour of their hair, which was black and the dark suits they both wore.

"Hey, Chazz!" The beardless one called out.

"What's going on, Little Brother?" The other one added.

"Mind if we join in?" He chuckled.

Chazz's and Hikari's eyes widened at the two of them while Huckmon took a defensive stance in front of his partner and new friend, glaring at the men in the chopper.

"Slade! Jagger! What are you doing here?!" Chazz yelled over the helicopter blades.

"Why else?" Jagger yelled back as the helicopters landed and the engines began to die down.

"We're here to see your big Dueling victory!" He smirked.

Hikari didn't need to know a thing about Chazz to know these guys were bad.

But since she did know a thing or 2 about Chazz, she turned her attention to them and glared, standing protectively in front of Chazz.

Slade nodded as he and his brother stepped out of the helicopter, glaring at Chazz.

"You are going to win, aren't you, Chazz?" He asked.

"Chazz has brothers?!" Syrus exclaimed over the sound of the helicopter blade.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Tami admitted.

"That's it! Beautiful! Just act natural..."

Now it got really strange.

Despite the entrance of Chazz's siblings in helicopters, now the area was soon being invaded by men in things that looked like cherry picker trucks. Large cameras, hundreds of feet of cable and almost any other electrical device was soon carried around by the growing number of new people.

"Set on Camera 1!"

"We're almost ready on Cameras 2 and 3!"

Foster turned to the nearest person.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What's going on? I think you mean when are ya going on and the answer is primetime baby!" The man who looked like the director answered.

"This School Duel's gonna be broadcast worldwide!" He exclaimed.

Jaden's, Guilmon's, Louie's and Veemon's eyes widened and the humans turned to the nearest camera.

"No way! We're gonna be on TV, in full color, in full stereo?!" They gasped.

Most would assume they were excited and all though they kinda were, the Yukis, Louie, Matthew and their Digimon were cringing at the fact Jaden's face was now plastered on TV.

Reasons why are kinda not something none wanted to think about.

Jason, Tyson and their Digimon let their mouths slowly fall open at the reveal of the School Duel being broadcasted on TV while Sky, Matthew and their Digimon stared wide-eyed.

If the wrong person saw this, the Yuki family, their Digimon and Louie were screwed and the J-Twin's time at Duel Academy would be cut short along with Louie's...

Or in Louie's case, shorter.

Time to start praying.

* * *

While everyone was getting settle in the arena, Chazz and Huckmon sat in a locker room, with his brothers standing across from him.

They had brought him here, away from everyone else so that could have a small chat in private.

It was no surprised that Chazz didn't want his family being around.

"You set this all up, didn't you? This broadcast." He growled.

Slade turned to him.

"Of course we did! We need to show the whole world that you're on your way to be Duel Monsters best, Chazz. It's all in the plan..." He stated.

"Yeah yeah..." Chazz looked away.

"I know, I know!" He groaned.

Huckmon remained silent and kept his temper in check, since he could just tell that Chazz wanted them dead.

"World domination is on our grasp, Little Brother. Politics, finance and Duel Monsters! If we can take them all, we can take the world! Jagger and I have done our part, it's time you come through with your part of the plan!" Slade went on.

"To conquer the world of Duel Monsters." Jagger urged.

"To be the best! To not give up!" He glared at his younger brother.

"Did you really think you could get away from your duties? Get away from us by dropping out of Duel Academy?" Jagger growled.

Chazz lowered his head.

"I... I..." He attempted to defend himself.

"Don't deny it!" Jagger yelled, rising to his feet.

"You've always been the slacker of this family!" He growled.

Huckmon nearly let out a gasp when he remembered that was what Chazz had called Jaden.

Slade folded his arms.

"It doesn't matter, the point is that you can still make this up, Chazz! You can still show everyone that we reign supreme!" He stated.

"That's right." Jagger reached over and picked up a nearby briefcase.

"And the Dueling cards in this case will help you do just that! They're the most expensive out there, so you have no excuse to lose!" Jagger told him.

He dropped the case onto the bench across from his brother.

"Don't let us down, Chazz! Don't let the Princeton family down! Now get out there and win that Duel!" He told him.

"It's doesn't matter about that Tag-Duel, but when you win, the world will know that the Princeton's are the best!" Slade ended.

With that, Chazz was left alone in the locker room, his only company was the briefcase of rare cards in front of him and his Digimon partner. He stared at them with a look of almost anger.

He stood up and walked to the nearest sink, head hung low. He stood there in silence, the words of his brothers fresh in his mind.

Knowing his partner needed some time, Huckmon went back into the hallway to wait for him.

"Man up, Chazz... Man up!"

Chazz raised his arms and pounded on the mirror.

"Man up, Chazz! Show them that Chazz Jac Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" He sank to his knees.

"Show them that you can win... And that you can keep... Winning..." The blacknette told himself.

Tears leaked from his eyes.

"Show them that you're supreme... Show them that you can still win..." He punched the floor.

"Go and win, go and win!" He told himself.

While Chazz had his little breakdown, he didn't notice Hikari's reflection in the mirror.

"Chazz?"

Shocked, the North Academy Rep turned and saw his friend at the door.

Double checking to make sure no one would see her, Hikari entered the locker room and went to Chazz's side.

He had no idea what force on Earth told him to, but he felt compelled to hug the blonde as she walked over to him.

But she beat him to the punch.

Hikari fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Chazz, gently hoping to sooth him.

The blacknette cracked.

He hugged the blonde back and cried into her shoulder, praying that no one saw him as he clung to her jacket.

Huckmon, who had just re-entered, walked over to the two.

Being unable to hug them, he settled for simply growling in reassurance and placed his head on Chazz's shoulder, hoping it would help him.

"You're gonna be okay, Chazz. I don't care if those guys are your brothers, I won't let them hurt you. And if they try anything, I'll kill 'em." The lone NA female student promised.

"No!" The broken NA Rep begged and tightened his hold on the blonde in fear.

"They'll hurt you! They do whatever they want and get away with everything they do! Please! If they try something, just stay out of it!" He begged.

Hikari and Huckmon locked eyes and mentally nodded to each other.

"Okay. I won't do anything." She 'promised' and crossed her fingers behind her back.

Neither had any idea that his opponent and rival had just seen him lose himself like he did, along with his Digimon, best friend and her Digimon.

Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon eased their way out of the locker room, new thoughts and assumptions forming in their heads.

* * *

It's time for the School Duels to finally commence!

Every single seat in the arena was filled with a student from either Duel or North Academy.

Everyone screamed and cheered from the top of the lungs, chanting their favorite's names as the camera crews made their rounds, catching every bit of the fanfare.

Among the NA students sat Slade and Jagger Princeton.

Foster and Sheppard sat side by side, in the large crowd of NA students.

The balding man smiled as he glanced at his colleague.

"Same bet as usual, eh Sheppard? You do remember, don't you?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Sheppard nodded.

"After all, old friend it's what makes this so special. Of course it'll have to be 2 wins to be fair." He added.

On the side-lines, Jaden looked onto the field while his friends were giving him a pep talk.

"Okay, this is it. The Duel against your rival." Syrus said.

"You're arch-nemesis!" Tami hissed.

"How ya feeling?" Chumley added.

Jaden glanced at Jason, Louie, Tami, Syrus, the Digi-Slifers and Chumley, still reeling a little bit from over-hearing Chazz and Hikari.

"Eh, I'm fine." He shrugged.

Chumley frowned.

"Fine? Don't you mean 'sweet' or something?" He asked.

"No..." Jaden shook his head.

"I feel fine, it's just..." He trailed.

"We overheard Chazz and Hikari talking earlier and well…" Louie trailed off as she looked at Chazz and her sister.

"It's just too bad that one of us has to lose this Duel. I kinda know where he's coming from now. From what I hear, it's not exactly an easy place..." Jaden elaborated.

"Do you know what was it about?" Syrus asked.

"He kept saying something about being worthy of the Princeton name, or something." The Evil HERO Duelist pondered.

"And that his brothers would hurt Hikari if she did something." Louie added, seething.

Jason winced, remembering something all too well like that from his and Jaden's mother.

Jaden saw him wince and gave a small smile of comfort that Jason quickly returned.

Jaden looked back to Chazz, to his brothers and thought about how they set this Duel up to be on TV. He had an idea now for Chazz's behavior around him, Louie and Jason, but he couldn't be known for sure until he asked...

And he would do that after the Duel so there's no more added pressure.

"Attention students!" Sheppard rose from his seat, Foster following suit.

"Welcome to the School Duel-off between our 2 schools!" He greeted.

Foster raised a hand.

"And now..." He began.

"Let this year's competition begin!" They both cried.

Sheppard looked to his right and saw Julie sitting there.

"Please, sir?" She begged, giving him puppy eyes.

"Julie, introduce the Duelists for the event!" He nodded.

"With pleasure, Chancellor Sheppard." Julie giggled.

She walked onto the platform, a microphone in her hand and a camera crew moving around the platform.

"After all, these are two Duelists that I know personally, and by personally, I mean I just adore one and hate the other!" She giggled.

"First, from Duel Academy-"

The section of Ras, Slifers and Obelisks erupted into a huge uproar.

"Alright, settle down, settle down everyone." Julie chuckled, waving her arm to one side of the platform.

"Introducing, from Slifer Red, the King of his Dorm and is also the King of Fusions: Jaden Takato Yuki!" She declared.

More cheers erupted from Jaden's fans, friends and family as Jaden stood there, looking very calm despite the pressure.

"You think Jaden'll win?" Syrus asked as he, Tami, Louie, Jason, their Digimon and Chumley sat with the rest of their friends.

Jason slung his arm around Asami, the Warrior Duelist snuggling slightly into her boyfriend.

Matthew, Sky and Tyson gave a small look to Asami that said: 'You hurt him, we'll kill you', but then turned back to the Duel.

"Of course he will!" Alexis declared.

"He's already beaten Chazz once. He can easily do it again!" BlackGuilmon pointed out, confidently.

"With that look on Chazz's face…" Zane started, pointing out the absolute look of confidence on the boy's face.

"I think Jaden just might have a rough time." He ended.

Gaomon sat in the chair next to his partner, eying the cameras, oddly.

Bastion nodded in agreement.

"Indeed..." Tentomon said.

"Now, from North Academy-" Julie was cut off.

"Get off the stage!"

"W-what?!" Julie turned to Chazz, who was walking up onto the platform.

"I'll introduce myself, scrub..." He growled.

Julie glared at him.

"I beg your pardon!" She screeched, stomping her feet.

"I'll have you know a Scrub is either said as if someone is cleaning or a type of cream or something!" The Ra Queen stated.

"She is correct." Bastion added.

"Julie look out!" Labramon warned.

She looked down to see that her feet were now tangled into the microphone's cord. Screaming, Julie fell over the edge of the platform, landing hard on her face.

Jaden walked to the edge, looking at the fallen Ra.

"Maybe you should go cordless next time." He offered.

"Point taken." She giggled, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Maybe you should shut up, Slacker." Chazz spat, walking over to him.

"It's Chazz Jac Princeton's turn now! But then, I never did need an introduction, everyone here knows who I am." He stated.

He looked at the crowd of Duel Academy students.

"Or do you? You see, Chazz Jac Princeton has changed! Sure, I used to be a classmate of yours, but the old Chazz left now and the new Chazz is here. Here to-"

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" The NA students cheered.

Chazz nodded as his new friends yelled the chant.

"That's right, say it again!" He barked.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! No mercy, Chazz!" They yelled.

"Got that right, boys! And girl. And with me as the top of North Academy, we will not lose!" Chazz yelled.

"Alright... Game on, Slacker. Let's see what you got, Jaden!" He challenged.

"With pleasure, Chazz!" Jaden shot back.

"No, the pleasure will be all mine, because you're goin' down!" The blacknette promised.

"DUEL!" They both yelled as their Duel-Disks whirred to life.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! BRING HIM DOWN CHAZZ!"

"Ask and you shall receive!" Chazz drew his first card.

"For my first move, I'm gonna summon a monster with some bite. Rise, Masked Dragon!" He commanded, placing a card sideways onto his disk.

From a burst of light, a large dragon with a long neck and big wings appeared in a defensive curl. Most of its body was covered in white scales, but the underbelly was covered in red scales. As for the name, the face looked like was a covered by a mask (ATK:1400/DEF:1100).

"That'll do for now..." The blacknette ended.

"Not when you see what I got, Chazz." Jaden drew his card.

"Just what I needed! You see, Chazz, I've added something new to my Deck. Meet the second heroine of the HEROs: Elemental HERO Lady Heat in ATK mode!" He smiled as his new heroine appeared in a burst of flame.

Unlike Burstinatrix, she was blonde and light-skinned and wearing a white and red body suit, with an orange and red skirt (ATK:1300/DEF:1000).

"Now he's using Jason's and Louie's HERO monsters?" Alexis asked, getting a nod from the one eyed and mute Duelists.

Jaden had his reasons and it would all make sense later.

"Actually, I should say slayer mode, 'cause that's what she's gonna do to that Dragon!" Jaden declared.

Lady Heat shot a volley of small fireballs, which hit Masked Dragon dead on, sending it screeching all the way to the Graveyard.

"Awesome!" Syrus cried.

"Jaden's just taken the lead!" Tami cheered.

Chazz smirked at the Slifer Couple's words.

"Nuh-uh... He's taken the bait!" He declared.

Hikari smirked.

"Uh oh..." Jaden knew this was going to be either very interesting, or very bad.

"I activate my Masked Dragon's special ability!" Chazz declared.

"When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon a Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or fewer ATK points from my Deck and I have just the one! See for yourself... C'mon out, Armed Dragon LV3!" He commanded.

At that command, a small dragon with orange and brown scaly armor, wings coming out of its back, sharp little teeth, and a set of spikes in its chest appeared, with a small roar (ATK:1200/DEF:900).

Everyone in the North section cheered as it came to the field.

"A Level monster?" Syrus looked at his friends for an answer.

"Yeah and I bet LV3 is the lowest." Alexis nodded.

"So if Chazz plays this right, it'll get a lot bigger." Louie agreed.

"Not good." Asami muttered.

"I can't help but wonder where Chazz could've gotten that monster." Bastion mused.

"Agreed, Bastion. Agreed." Tentomon mused.

Sheppard gasped at the Armed Dragon.

"That's not-" He was cut off.

"It is..." Foster said, with a proud smirk.

"Your representative is done for!" He smirked.

"No he's not!" Sheppard rose to his feet, hands cupped around his mouth.

"Let's go, Jaden! Jaden it up! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!" He cheered.

Jaden scratched his head as his headmaster attempted to cheer him on.

Louie, Tami, Julie (who had gotten back with the group) and the Digimon mentally face-planted.

"Yeah... Sure..." He grinned.

"Sweet card, by the way, Chazz. I can't wait to see what that Armed Dragon card can do!" The two-toned brunette commented.

Chazz smirked.

"_Oh, don't you worry, Jaden. You'll have a front row seat._" Hikari thought with a smirk.

"Until then…" Jaden looked at his hand and inserted a card into his disk.

"I'm throwing down a facedown and end my turn." He finished.

A single face down appeared.

"And since its my End Phase, Lady Heat here takes 200 points away for every Elemental HERO on my field." The two-toned brunette added.

"What?!" Chazz screeched.

Lady Heat conjured up a ball of flames and threw it at Chazz.

Chazz: 3800

Jaden: 4000

"Yes!" Alexis cheered.

"First blood!" Guilmon and BlackGuilmon howled.

"That's my big brother!" Tyson yelled.

"Smash him, Jaden!" Sky encouraged.

Chazz, although confused at Jaden's sudden change in persona towards him before, made his draw.

"Great, now I can start ending you!" Chazz drew his next card.

"You see Jaden, during my Standby Phase, Armed Dragon's effect activates. By sacrificing his LV3 form." He paused and placed the LV3 card into his slot.

"I can summon Armed Dragon LV5 right to the field!" The blacknette declared.

"Say what?!" Jaden gasped.

"Now then... Let's go ahead and get to it shall we?!" Chazz watched as his small dragon disappeared into a beam of light.

"Armed Dragon LV5, rise!" He cried.

A much larger dragon with dark red and black scales, and bigger claws and fangs appeared in its place. While everything looked similar, one of the major differences was that instead of one set of spikes in its body, there were three of them now, the jagged metal teeth poking outward (ATK:2400/DEF:1700).

"Be careful Jaden!" Bastion yelled out.

"By leveling up, Armed Dragon's power has substantially increased and he was plenty powerful before!" Tentomon added.

"Basically, you might be screwed." Labramon translated.

"Wow Chazz." Jaden whistled.

"That monster's pretty sweet. But then, so is my Trap card, Hero Ring! I'll use this and equip it to Lady Heat!" He declared.

A medium-sized, red shield materialized and latched onto flaming heroine's arm.

"Now, monsters with 1900 or more ATK points, can't attack!" Jaden explained.

"Them's the breaks!" He chuckled.

"You want breaks? I'll give you breaks, Jaden. Because even with that Hero Ring shield out, Armed Dragon LV5 is gonna crush your creature!" Chazz laughed coldly.

"How?" Jaden blinked.

"His special ability, that's how! You see, by discarding a monster to the Graveyard, I can destroy a monster of yours if it's ATK points or equal or lower than the monster's I tossed!" The blacknette explained.

"So...?" The two-toned brunette trailed.

"So, if Flying Kamakiri #1 with 1400 ATK goes to the Graveyard..." The NA rep trailed.

"Any monster under a certain number of ATK points?!" Asami gasped.

"That is one bad dragon..." Zane added.

"And that means Jaden's Lady Heat will be in big trouble!" Syrus realized.

"She has less ATK points that Kamakiri!" Chumley added.

"Damn." Jaden growled.

"This isn't good..." Guilmon whimpered.

"Go, Armed Dragon LV5, Shrapnel Blast!" Chazz commanded.

Everyone watched as the spikes on Armed Dragon's back shot outward like a volley of missiles and rained down upon Lady Heat, blowing her away.

"And that's just his ability! Time for his direct attack: Inferno Roar!" Chazz cackled.

Armed Dragon let out a fierce roar that made the walls vibrate as spinning blades that glowed red shot out of its body and slammed into Jaden, knocking him into the air. Jaden landed hard on the platform, wincing as he rolled to a stop.

"Jaden!" Sky called in worry.

Chazz: 3800

Jaden: 1600

Chazz scoffed at Jaden's form.

"So that's Duel Academy's best, huh?" He taunted.

"No! Get up, please!" Sheppard cried out.

"That was a big drop!" Asami gasped, Jason nodding rapidly in agreement.

Jaden hopped up from his spot on the ground, dusting himself off.

"Nice hit, Chazz, but now I'm gonna pay you back in double." He warned.

"Whatever." Chazz inserted a card into his disk.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" He finished.

Slade smiled as he sat alongside Jagger, both of them watching their little brother.

"Finally, he's starting to act like a Princeton!" Slade smirked.

"True. I just hope he doesn't win too fast!" Jagger snickered.

"Huh?" Slade turned to him, confused.

"The longer he thrashes this kid, the more we make in commercial revenues!" Jagger smiled, turning to look at his brother.

Both brothers turned back to the Duel, laughing at their plan of personal gain.

"I'll start things by summoning Elemental HERO Bubbleman in ATK mode!" Jaden drew his card.

He paused as his blue caped HERO arrived to his aid (ATK:800/DEF:1200).

"Also, when Bubbleman is summoned, and he's the only monster on my field, like right now, I'm allowed to draw 2 more cards!" He added.

He drew 2 more cards and nodded.

"Now I'll use one of them: Polymerization! I'll fuse Bubbleman and Avian who's in my hand!" The two-toned brunette declared.

The wind E-HERO appeared and fused with the water HERO. Mixing together, out came a blue Elemental HERO, wearing white and gold armor with a blue cape covering it. (ATK:2800/DEF:2200).

"I'm guessing that's one of yours?" Alexis turned to Louie.

She nodded.

The entire group of friends were curious as to why Jaden was playing with different versions of his monsters that weren't his Evil HEROs.

Jason and Louie knew...

And they wasn't sure if Jaden was doing the smartest thing by setting up for something big.

"Let me clue you in on his special ability... When Tornado hits the field, I can half all of your monster's ATK points!" Jaden smirked.

"What?!" Chazz screamed.

He watched as Tornado launched a gust storm that weakened the Armed Dragon.

Armed Dragon LV5's ATK: 1200.

"Now! Tornado destroy his Armed Dragon!" Jaden commanded.

Tornado launched a barrage of wind bullets that ripped apart the Armed Dragon.

Chazz: 2200

Jaden: 1600

Chazz lowered his arm after the blast.

"Thanks for that! It lets me play my Trap!" He growled.

He pushed a button on his disk and his facedown card flipped up.

"Call of the Haunted! Tell me, Jaden, do you believe in ghosts? If you don't, then you're about to, because this Trap card allows me to summon any monster from my Graveyard, and I bet you know which one I'm gonna pick!" The blacknette declared.

"Oh great..." Chumley muttered.

"Armed Dragon LV5, rise once more!" The NA Rep commanded.

From the floor, pieces of rubble flew upward as the large Dragon monster came back to its master's side, letting out another roar (ATK:2400/DEF:1700).

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" His fans screamed from behind.

"SHOW NO MERCY!" Hikari added.

Jaden felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

"Well, I guess all I can do is throw down a facedown and hope for the best." He ended.

"_Go ahead, Slacker. Cause with what I have planned for you, not even your best will help you!_" Chazz thought, smirk firmly on his face.

"Get ready for me to mop this low-rent Duel Academy floor with you, Jaden!" Chazz taunted as he drew his next card.

"I could attack your monster, but to avoid your face down, I'm using Armed Dragon's special ability. I'll discard Despair from the Dark to the Graveyard and since it had 2800 ATK points, your air conditioner's about to get blown away!" He smirked.

He pointed to the HERO.

"Now, Armed Dragon, destroy HERO Tornado with Shrapnel Blast!" The blacknette commanded.

Once again, the spikes from Armed Dragon's back shot out of its hide and flew towards the wind HERO.

"Not so fast! I play the Spell card De-Fusion! Quick, Tornado, de-fuse!" Jaden shouted.

At the last second before the missiles blasted the platform, Bubbleman and Avian separated and dodged them all, and knelled in DEF position (ATK:800/DEF:1200) (ATK:1000/DEF:1000).

Chazz shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, my Armed Dragon still can attack! Armed Dragon, Inferno Roar!" He commanded.

For the second time, the arena's walls vibrated as 3 separate glowing red blades flew through the air and hit Bubbleman, cutting the HERO into pieces effortlessly.

Jaden groaned as his water HERO was slain.

"Now, to take this Duel to the next level!" Chazz's smirk became bigger and bigger.

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"When Armed Dragon LV5 destroys a monster in battle, I can upgrade my Armed Dragon from level 5 to level 7! Won't you join me in welcoming the ultimate and the all powerful..." Chazz trailed as he threw his arms into the air and declared in pride:

"The almighty Armed Dragon LV7!"

This newest Dragon was like the previous two, but again, nothing like either of them. It still had the basic similarities in scale color, but the spikes on the body were now blades, sharper, longer and had incredibly sharp looking fangs. One of the few differences was that this monster was so large, it now stood behind the platform that Chazz was standing. Another was that its wings were now completely made of metal and it had a longer neck (ATK:2800/DEF:1000).

Jaden looked up at the monster as Chazz's fans chanted their favorite's name over and over.

"Okay... This isn't getting any easier by one bit." Jaden muttered.

"That's strange... That monster wasn't in the suitcase I gave Chazz." Jagger frowned at the sight of the newest Dragon.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Slade looked at him.

"Positive!" Jagger nodded.

Sheppard glared at Foster, who was chuckling at the progress of the Duel.

The DA Chancellor got to his feet again.

"C'mon, Jaden! We're all with you! Jaden it up! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!" He cheered.

Chazz looked back to his crowd of fans.

"Show him how it's done, boys!" Hikari encouraged, snapping her fingers.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The NA student body yelled.

The praise from his fans made Chazz laugh.

He loved this so much, being the one with respect for once.

He turned back to Jaden, smirking.

"Aww, what's wrong?" He taunted to the silent Jaden.

"You're not so talkative anymore, are ya? You don't have anything to say, Jaden?" The blacknette smirked.

"You'd be surprised what it takes to get that brat to shut up." Hikari smirked, a smile that Seto Kaiba himself would be proud of.

"This is definitely our greatest Duel yet!" Jaden acknowledged.

"I haven't been on the ropes like this that much." He looked towards Chazz.

"You definitely are as good as you claim to be." The two-toned brunette commented.

"You're pitiful Jaden." Chazz shook his head.

"Jumping around like a fool, always having to play the pathetic protective big brother and never taking anything else seriously. That's why you'll never be a champion! You see, it takes discipline to win! You have to have a sense of duty! You have to have some kind of plan! I have a sense of duty, I have a plan and that's why I'm going to beat you, Jaden! That's why I'll beat anyone in my way! I can conquer anyone, you hear that?! I CAN CONQUER THE WHOLE WORLD!" He screamed.

"Does anyone else think he's turned into a total nut-case?" Julie muttered, getting nods from most of the group.

"Yep." Asami agreed.

Jaden stared at him, a little nervous.

"Okay... Well, if you don't mind can I take my turn first?" Jaden asked.

"Make it quick!" Chazz hissed.

"Fine, chill..." The Slifer King drew his next card.

"First I'll play Graceful Charity to pick up 3 cards and throw away 2. Then I'll summon out Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in DEF mode!" He declared.

The original fire heroine appeared (ATK:1200/DEF:800).

"And I'll throw down this facedown and end my turn. Quick enough for ya?" The two-toned brunette asked.

"Not bad, but downright sluggish compared to how quick my dragon's gonna take out all your monsters. Watch this. I'm using my Armed Dragon's special ability. Now, by discarding a monster from my hand, all monsters you have out with equal or fewer ATK points are automatically destroyed." The blacknette stated.

"That's not good." Guilmon muttered.

"For Jaden." Huckmon countered.

"That'll leave Jaden wide open!" Alexis noted.

"That is one impressive special ability." Zane commented.

"I discard Armed Dragon LV3 to the graveyard, so all your monsters with 1200 or less ATK points will be completely wiped out. Go, Serrated Sonic Disk. Destroy!" Chazz commanded.

The powerful dragon's underbelly glowed blue and then shot out twin disks of blue energy which struck down Avian and Burstinatrix.

"Aniki, no!" Syrus exclaimed.

"It's okay, Jaden! You can still come back. Jaden it up!" Sheppard called out.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The NA student body cheered.

"You got it!" Chazz revealed in the praise he was receiving.

"This Duel's over. It's time for you, to go bye-bye. Armed Dragon LV7, attack Jaden directly with, Dragon Talon Terror." He commanded.

The red and black dragon raised its arm and swung it towards Jaden.

"Don't think so Chazz, I got a trap! A Hero Emerges!" Jaden's trap flipped up, holding off the Armed Dragon's attack.

"Now you need to select a card from my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah and with only one card in your hand, I have to pick that one." Chazz grumbled.

"Yep and it's my Blood Hound!" Jaden smirked.

The red and black dog appeared in a kneeling position (ATK:800/DEF:1500).

The Armed Dragon's attack continued and crushed the dog.

"Sorry Chazz, but when Blood Hound is destroyed, his special ability activates. So now I get to take Dark Fusion and Evil HERO Dark Warrior in my graveyard and add them to my hand. And in case you're wondering, I put them in there with Graceful Charity." Jaden explained.

"Not bad, slacker. But it'll take a lot more than that to beat my Armed Dragon. And a lot more than any pathetic monster you have in your Deck. Face it Jaden, you're toast." Chazz growled.

"I gotta do something." Jaden mumbled as he drew.

"_I need just one more turn, but his Armed Dragon will destroy any monster I play... Unless... That's it!_" Jaden selected a card.

"I set a monster and end my turn." He finished.

"Looks like Jaden found the weakness." Bastion nodded.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked, looking confused.

"The Armed Dragon can only destroy face up monsters on the field." Zane explained.

"Since Jaden set his monster, Chazz can't use Armed Dragon's effect. It's impressive, I'll admit." Julie elaborated.

"Good thinking, Jaden." Alexis praised with a smile.

"Let's hope he gets a miracle draw the next turn." Asami hoped, Jason squeezing her hand to provide assurance.

"I thought you were the smart one, Jace." Tyson commented.

"Tyson! Don't be so mean towards your brother!" Sky scolded, teasingly and gently waked his hair.

"Okay, Mom." The big haired brunette said, sarcastically.

The Yukis and their Digimon laughed at their own little way of displaying affection.

"Hiding Jaden?" Hikari smirked, as much mockery in her voice as possible.

"Never pegged you as a coward!" Chazz taunted.

"_That just shows how awesome you are, Boss!_" Ojama Yellow said as he appeared next to Chazz's head.

"_Yep! Yep!_" Harpy's Pet Dragon giggled.

"Get lost! If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. You got that!" Chazz shot back.

"_I got it, Boss. Sorry._" He answered, dejectedly.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden while Winged Kuriboh hopped on Louie's shoulder.

"_Hey Jaden._" Yubel called.

The Slifer gave her his attention.

"_Take a look behind Chazz._" She instructed.

Winged Kuriboh 'kuried' something similar to Louie, making her gasp.

Jaden and Louie did just that and indeed, they saw a small little yellow creature hovering behind Chazz and a small, baby dragon and mini Harpie Girl giggling next to Hikari.

"Chazz and Hikari have a Duel Spirit each?" They gasped.

Jason heard what they said and looked to see the same creature that Jaden saw behind Chazz along with the ones behind Hikari.

He thought his eyes were just deceiving him, but quickly realized that it wasn't.

"So Chazz, who's you're little friend?" Jaden asked.

"It's nothing!" Chazz responded, at the same time as he frantically grabbed at the yellow spirit monster.

"Just a figment of your imagination. Nothing to see here. No Duel Spirits at all. Leave me alone!" He finally caught the spirit between his hand and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Back to business, it's my turn. And your monster's turn to get blasted. Armed Dragon LV7, attack. With Dragon Talon Terror." The NA Rep commanded.

The mighty dragon raised its arm and slammed it into the monster, which turned out to be Jaden's Dark Warrior.

"And I'll leave it at that." He finished.

"My turn!" Jaden smiled at his finding.

"First I play Legacy of a Hero!" He declared.

"Legacy of what?" Chazz asked impassively.

"Legacy of a Hero allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I have 3 or more HERO monsters in my graveyard." Jaden explained as he picked up the 3.

"Just the card I need to turn this Duel around and around!" He smirked.

"Say... What?" Chazz asked.

Hikari raised an eyebrow.

Jaden grinned as he slipped a card into his Graveyard, than slipped another card into a spare slot.

"Go Special Hurricane!" He commanded.

"What the?!" Chazz took a step back.

"That's right!" Jaden's grin grew bigger.

"By discarding a card to the Graveyard, I can activate this Spell card and destroy any monster that was Special Summoned!" He declared.

A large, swirling vortex erupted from the Spell card Jaden played and collided with Chazz's Armed Dragon, completely obliterating him. All that was left was a large shockwave of smoke as the Spell resolved.

"No way..." Chazz glared at Jaden through the smoke.

"It can't be!" He gasped.

"Oh it be, alright." Jaden shot back.

"Now, you be in some big time trouble, because your best monster is off the field and you're all alone on it!" He smirked.

"Totally lishus. I would've done the same thing. I mean, if I had those cards... And Jaden talked me through it, step by step..." Chumley said with a nod.

"That's all?" Bastion questioned him.

"You sure you wouldn't want him to hold your hand while he's at it?" Julie teased.

"Or would Lexi rather do that?" Louie teased.

Alexis glared at her.

The one-eyed girl simply stuck her tongue out at the blonde, teasingly.

Everyone else chuckled as Syrus watched the Duel, waving his arms.

"Way to play, Aniki! Now, follow through and take it to Chazz's Life Points!" He cheered.

"Hit 'em hard!" Tami added.

"Go brother go! Go Jaden go!" Sky, Tyson and their Digimon cheered.

"You got it, guys! And now I'll summon my Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Jaden exclaimed.

The electric powered HERO appeared (ATK:1600/DEF:1400).

"Now attack Chazz directly!" He commanded.

Sparkman charged up a bolt of electricity that he shot at Chazz, who was knocked on his back from the impact.

Chazz: 600

Jaden: 1600

"Ha!" Sheppard turned to Foster, grinning from ear to ear.

"That prize is so mine! After all, looks like your boy is down for the count! Sorry!" He taunted.

Foster growled and turned back to the Duel.

"Oh, no he's not!" He hissed and shot out of his seat.

"CHAZZ, GET UP!" He screamed.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The NA students cheered.

"Chazz! Are you okay?!" Hikari yelled in worry.

She found herself nearly jumping to the stage to check up on him, but Huckmon restrained her by grabbing her shorts in his mouth.

Slade's eye twitched as Chazz's cheering section started up again.

"Jagger, what does Chazz think he's doing?! We've given Chazz the best Dueling cards in the world, but he's not using them!" He growled.

"It's... My... Turn..." Chazz panted as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"You can do this, Chazz! We believe in you!" Hikari and Huckmon screamed.

Eventually, the NA Rep got to his feet and drew his card.

"I play... A Spell card. The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension! This baby lets me take 2 monsters outta my Graveyard and shuffle them right into my Deck." He explained and reached down at grabbed the 2 mentioned cards.

"Sure, they have to be a certain kind of monster, but it's just the kind I need." The blacknette smirked.

"_That means..._" Jaden thought as Chazz held up the cards.

"My Armed Dragons!" Chazz smirked.

"Also, it just so happens I happen to have another one in my hand as well!" He placed one of the cards onto his disk.

"I summon the Armed Dragon LV3!" He declared.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The NAs cheered.

"GO CHAZZ!" Hikari and Huckmon yelled their support.

Chazz smirked wider as his small Dragon came back in DEF mode (ATK:1200/DEF:900).

"Yeah..." He nodded, hearing his fans, friend and partner.

"Now, Jaden's about to be all washed up!" He laughed as he placed a card facedown behind the Armed Dragon.

"Jaden needs to destroy that monster and quick." Asami noted.

Even though he was taunting his opponent, Chazz's mind was set on winning this Duel.

"_I have to win this. Jaden doesn't understand! He has brothers and sisters who cares about him no matter what he does. I don't have that luxury! I can't let my brothers down!_" He thought as images of his brothers filled his head.

_"World Domination is in our grasp!"_

_"You have to be Duel Monsters' best!"_

Chazz turned to the audience to see both Slade and Jagger sitting a few yards away, looking at him intently.

"I'm trying!" He yelled.

"Uh... Trying what?" Jaden asked, confused by the sudden change in behavior in his opponent.

"Trying to weird me out? Earth to Chazz..." He called.

The Yuki siblings, Matthew, Louie, Hikari, their Digimon and Huckmon followed Chazz's line of sight to see the two men in dark suits.

"Oh yeah..." Tyson acknowledged.

"Chazz's brothers..." Sky said through gritted teeth.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out to his best friend.

"You gotta turn this Duel around, Jay! You gotta show everyone what's up!" Chumley called.

"That's it!" Jaden nodded, understanding what he had to do.

"_I gotta win this Duel. I gotta show Chazz what Dueling's really about!_" He thought.

Jaden drew his card.

"Alright... Sparkman, attack that Armed Dragon with Voltic Slash!" He commanded.

Sparkman jumped into the air again and then quickly descended down onto the Armed Dragon and punched it right in the gut. The Dragon exploded, leaving Chazz's field wide open.

"Thanks for that." Chazz waved the smoke away and pressed a button on his disk.

"I play my facedown card, the Trap known as the Grave of Enkindling! Since a monster was destroyed in battle, we both can go through our Graveyards and summon a monster to the field in DEF mode." He explained and looked at his Graveyard slot.

"I think I'm gonna use another Armed Dragon... And this one is LV5!" The blacknette declared.

The LV 5 version of the dragon returned, shielding with his arms (ATK:2400/DEF:1700).

Syrus groaned

"Grave of Enkindling made that way too easy! Isn't there a drawback to using it?" Tami asked.

"If I recall correctly… The rules state that the resurrected monster must stay in DEF mode." Bastion rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"But that doesn't matter much since, with LV5's special ability of discarding a monster from his hand and destroying a monster with equal or fewer ATK points, Chazz could gain the upper-hand again." Julie said.

Chazz glared at Jaden, waiting for the Trap to take effect with him as well.

"What are you waiting for? Resurrect, take a monster out of your Graveyard! But, I should warn you, it'll be a round trip!" He taunted.

"Then I guess I'll pick my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Jaden selected.

Jaden's fiend warrior appeared on the field in DEF (ATK:2600/DEF:1800).

"What the?! He wasn't in your Graveyard, Jaden!" Hikari yelled.

"Think again, Hikari... You guys do remember when I played Special Hurricane, right?" He asked.

"Oh yeah..." Chazz scowled at the memory.

"Now, I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished, sliding a card into a slot under Sparkman.

"I see what you're doing, Jaden. You think because you have 2 monsters, I'll have to discard 2 cards to destroy them right?" Chazz chuckled.

He held up his hand.

"You wish. I don't have to discard 2 cards, because I only have to play 1!" The blacknette declared.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Syrus whimpered.

"Play one card?!" Sheppard leaned forward.

"What could it be?" Matthew mused, his chin in his fist.

"Alright, here I go." Chazz drew his card and grinned.

"I play the Spell card Level Up!" He declared.

Jaden gulped as the Spell card appeared.

"Uh oh..." Tyson whimpered.

"What does Level Up do?" Sheppard asked.

Louie, the Yukis and their Digimon face-planted.

Chazz grinned as Sheppard asked that question.

"Wow I guess its true, those who can't Duel, teach." Hikari spat, sarcastically.

"What this card does is let me level up a monster and I choose..." Chazz trailed.

He pointed to his own.

"My Armed Dragon LV5! With this Spell card, I'll upgrade him from LV5 to LV7!" He laughed.

And once again, the LV5 Armed Dragon disappeared and its towering counterpart filled its space, letting out a low, deep growl as it looked down at the opposing side of the field (ATK:2800/DEF:1000).

"Yes!" Slade smiled as his little brother made a comeback.

"Yes!" Foster pumped a fist in the air as the huge monster returned.

"No!" Zane and Alexis leaned forward in shock shocked.

"With that monster out, his ability can destroy all of Jaden's monsters again!" Tyson gasped.

"Jaden no!" Sky called.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ... IT... UUUUUUUP!" The NA students howled.

"I've got something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, Jaden, so listen up!" Chazz curled his fist, smirking.

"I got my game on and I'm about to turn yours off!" He declared.

The huge Dragon reared its ugly face, roaring and flexing its shiny claws in the arena's light. The camera crews circled the platform, the film still going.

"That's it, keep it baby! Remember, the camera loves ya!" The director instructed.

Chazz glanced at the director.

"Then keep it rolling, because you haven't seen anything yet!" He turned back to Jaden.

"Time to take this Duel **and** my dragon to the highest level!" The blacknette announced.

"What?!" Asami shouted.

"LV7 isn't the highest?!" Zane added.

"I had a feeling there was one more." Julie admitted.

Foster was grinning manically now.

"Oh boy..." Jaden muttered.

"Now, I sacrifice my LV7 Dragon in order to bring out..." Chazz trailed off.

The Armed Dragon grew to an immense size that almost stood up to the ceiling. The new look had the dragon like it was wearing black and silver metal armor around the red scales. All the sharp blades became sharper and the claws were large (ATK:3000/DEF:2000).

"ARMED DRAGON LV 10!" He declared.

"Level 10?!" The DA students and guests gasped.

They were shocked.

"Wow..." Jaden muttered.

"This is bad..." Tami muttered, hugging Syrus's arm.

"Got that right, especially with my new dragon's special ability!" Chazz declared.

"All I have to do is to discard any card from my hand and all of you monsters on the field are finished!" He cackled.

"Holy Slifer!" Tami yelled.

"Gods of Egypt!" Louie gasped. (**1**)

"Any card?!" Sheppard shouted.

"Any card!" Chazz discarded one card...

"Now Armed Dragon, Sonic Cutter Screech!" He commanded.

Everyone watched as the Armed Dragon inhaled and then screeched out sonic waves that destroyed every monster Jaden had.

"And this I gonna be even better, Armed Dragon attack with Static Orb Thrust!" The blacknette added.

The dragon opened its right hand and gathered electricity, when it was maxed out it threw the orb straight at Jaden.

"Sorry but I play my facedown card Shrink! Now your dragon loses half its power!" Jaden interrupted.

The orb shrunk halfway, but it still struck Jaden dead on.

Armed Dragon LV10's ATK: 1500.

Chazz: 600

Jaden: 100

"Oh no!" Sheppard cried.

"Oh yes!" Foster cheered.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

"Finally, Chazz is bringing glory to the Princeton name!" Slade grinned proudly.

"And think of all the money we'll make now that world domination's just one turn away!" Jagger added.

"Get up, Jaden!" Asami added with Jason nodding rapidly.

"Yeah, it's not over yet!" Syrus added.

"You can do it, Jaden!" Alexis cheered.

"Come on, buddy! You can do this!" Matthew encouraged.

The E-HERO Duelist struggled to get on his feet, but managed to anyway.

"Don't worry, Chazz isn't gonna win..." Jaden assured them.

"Come on, Slacker it's over for you!" Chazz retorted.

"I'll tell you what, Jaden, if you surrender now, I promise I won't embarrass you on global TV!" He pointed to the camera crews.

"Oh wait, I already did!" The blacknette cackled.

Syrus frowned as Chazz continued to laugh.

"It's not that funny..." He said.

"You forget, Syrus, Chazz has had it in for Jaden and Jason ever since they first Dueled." Zane reminded him.

"If I were Chazz, I'd be enjoying every minute of this." Julie added.

Sheppard waved his arms frantically.

"Come on, Jaden, don't give up!" He yelled.

"Who's giving up?" Jaden smiled.

"I'm having way too much fun to give up! After all..." He turned to Chazz and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That's what Dueling's all about! Win or lose, because you'll be having fun all the time!" The two-toned brunette smiled.

Chazz scoffed.

"Oh gag me!" Hikari groaned.

"It's true!" Jaden grinned goofily.

"If I can have fun losing, shouldn't you have fun winning? It's not that hard... Despite whatever your brothers may have told you." He added.

"What do you know about my brothers?!" Chazz snapped at him.

"For starters, Chazz, we know they're the ones you're Dueling for..." Louie said.

Jaden glanced at the two other Princetons in the audience, along with him family who sent a glare of suspicion their way.

"And we know how much pressure they've put on you to win this Duel, which isn't how brothers are supposed to act." Jaden told him.

Chazz only growled, but that was loud enough for Jaden to hear him.

"C'mon, Chazz…" Jaden looked back at him.

"Remember when you used to Duel for fun? The excitement of it?" He asked.

"I only Duel to win, slacker..." Chazz hissed.

"Chazz…" Hikari murmured.

"Well, let's see where that gets ya." Jaden said as he drew his card.

"I play Dark Factory of Mass Productions to bring my Avian and Sparkman back from my graveyard and into my hand." He took the aforementioned HERO cards.

Jaden took a deep breath.

"_I need to focus... I can't let him take me over or else something bad is gonna happen..._" He thought.

Jason saw what his brother was doing.

"_Here he goes..._" He thought.

The other Yuki siblings noticed the look on Jaden's and Louie's faces and realised what they were doing.

"_Control the darkness, let it flow but don't let it consume you..._" Louie and Jaden chanted as their eyes changed into the golden colour, only a little lighter than usual.

"**Now I play Dark Fusion to fuse my two HEROs to form my Evil Hero Dark Tornado!**" Jaden declared, his voice sharper than before.

Avian and Sparkman appeared to fuse into a darker more cruel version of Jaden's Great Tornado from before (ATK:3000/DEF:2500).

Some small streams of dark energy invisible to the audience flowed from Jaden into Dark Tornado and some dark energy flowed from Louie towards Jaden.

He had his teeth gritted, but he was fine. He was successfully holding off the presence of his other half. He needed to learn how to use these cards and Louie needed to learn how to handle the Shadow Knight's powers before **it** showed up or else they were doomed. They needed practice and this was as good a time as any.

Chazz had to begrudgingly admit the power of Jaden's new monster.

"Impressive, but our monster's are both tied at strength. Unless you're planning to suicide, I don't see the point of your move." He snarled.

Jaden smirked, making Chazz a little uneasy.

"**That's because when he's summoned, my Dark Tornado can add half of your monster's strength to his ATK points.**" He explained.

"Wha!" Chazz gasped as a dark energy stream flowed from Armed Dragon LV 10 and into Dark Tornado.

Evil HERO Dark Tornado's ATK: 4500.

"**Now I attack with Dark Cloud of Breeze!**" He shouted.

Dark Tornado made a mini tornado that headed straight for Armed Dragon.

"Chazz is gonna lose!" The camera director cried, seeing the tornado get closer and engulf the Armed Dragon.

"Cut the camera feed, cut the transmission!" He yelled.

* * *

Everywhere TV's were showing the Duel, and millions of people watched in excitement.

That is, until the Duel was stopped and instead, a newswoman with short hair appeared on screen, a nervous look on her face.

"Uh... Hello, we interrupt this Duel to bring you a special new bulletin to tell you all that... Everything is fine!"

Everyone that was watching either cursed, moaned, or threw stuff in anger that such a good Duel was cut off before it was ended.

Suddenly, the screens turned back on with the image of Elemental HERO Voltic appearing.

"And we are now back online and we apologize for the interruption." He said.

And it showed the final moments of the Duel and what happened after.

* * *

"No!" Chazz shouted as the tornado ripped apart the Armed Dragon and left nothing in its wake.

Chazz: 0

Jaden: 100 (Winner)

"Good game, Chazz." Jaden thanked his opponent.

Chazz was about to look up when he noticed two pairs of black shoes enter his sight.

He looked away slightly, knowing who it was that joined him.

"You loser! You dog! You've disgraced yourself and you've disgraced the Princeton family!" Jagger hissed.

"You are no brother of ours anymore." Slade growled.

Chazz looked at them.

"Please..." He panted.

"Give me another chance." The Armed Dragon Duelist begged.

"Another chance?!" Jagged repeated.

"You know how much we've spent on this duel?!" He demanded.

"The cameras, the rare cards, none of which you used I might add!" Slade barked.

"I'm sorry..." Chazz kept his head low.

"I thought I could win this Duel by myself..." He whimpered.

Jagger growled, reached down, grabbed his ex-brother's coat collar and lifted him clear off the ground.

"Yourself?!" He hissed.

"When could you do anything by yourself?!" Slade screamed, about to raise a fist on Chazz.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see Hikari jogging over-

SLAP!

-and she smacked Jagger across his face, forcing him to release Chazz, dropping him to the ground and was forced to the floor by the power in that one hit.

"You wanna pick on someone, pick on me!" She growled, standing protectively in front of Chazz.

"Or better yet, me!" Huckmon yelled as he ran over.

Jaden was soon joined by his friends as they stood beside Hikari.

"Sure, he may have lost the Duel, but how could he not with you two a**-holes breathing down his neck the entire time?" Jaden spat.

"If anyone's a disgrace, it's you two!" Sky growled.

"I'm ashamed to say I worked for your company a few years ago!" Matthew groaned.

"You haven't got the right to hurt Chazz like that, no one has!" Tyson added.

"You're lucky it's illegal to kill! Because you mother-f***ers would be dead right now!" Louie growled.

Jagger glared at them.

"What?! Do you know who we are, we could have you crushed, b****!" He growled.

"I'm so scared, oh whatever with this poor, little, one-eyed b**** do to protect herself? Oh wait, I know. I'll kick your stupid a**es 6 ways from Saturday and then shove you f***ing d***s up your gay, abusive a**es!" Louie spat, sarcastically.

Jaden glared right back.

"Why you..." Slade growled at Louie.

"Watch your tongue!" He hissed.

"No thanks. I'd rather kick your balls into next week or better yet, I could curse you with a little Egyptian Magic!" Louie hissed.

Slade turned back to the E-HERO Duelist.

"Why would you guys defend Chazz anyhow? He's a nobody now! Disowned by us and the whole world!" Slade growled.

He waved to the crews circling the area.

"The camera's got everything on tape! He was schooled. He got mopped up!" He added.

"And worse he got beaten down like a dog!" Jagger growled.

"Wrong..." Jaden and Louie growled.

Jaden lifted his head, a hard look in his eyes that he hardly ever used, which were brown.

"He won a fight today..." He said.

"The fight against you 2! He played by his conditions, played with his cards! That's what matters!" Louie elaborated.

"No it doesn't." Chazz muttered, getting the attention of everyone as he got up off the floor.

"I wanted to defeat you Jaden, but I couldn't do it." He sighed.

"So what?" Jaden asked.

"We can always Duel again." He offered.

"You don't get it! I needed to win, not just this Duel, but I also to get rid of it!" Chazz cried.

"Get rid of what, kid?" Matthew asked.

"Yours, Louie's and Jason's relationship!" Chazz exclaimed, shocking the crowd but mostly the 2 twins and youngest Minamoto girl in question.

"Always seeing you 3 were happy with each other and goofing off like 3 little idiots made me sick every day I saw you! I had so much money, but it couldn't buy me what you guys have!" He cried.

Jaden and Jason got what he was saying and were essentially searching for their jaws that hit the floor.

Louie understood, too and looked at her own twin, who nodded her head.

That was why she had always been so cruel. She wanted to have the kind of relationship Jaden and Jason had with her own sister and Louie made her feel alone and isolated.

Looking back, Louie realized that she spent so much time with Jaden and Jason, it's no surprise Hikari felt that way.

Sending her twin an apologetic look, the Minamoto girls turned back to the Princeton brothers, glaring.

"I'm jealous of you 3!" Chazz was close to tears.

"I'm so jealous because its not fair! Not fair that I can't have just one brother that can like me for me, whether or not that I was a screw up!" He admitted.

Slade and Jagger were just indifferent, not feeling anything for Chazz other than he was weak.

"Oh Chazz..." Asami and Alexis muttered, feeling so sorry for the boy.

"It actually makes more sense why he can't stand them." Bastion mumbled.

"Sure he wanted to defeat them in a Duel, but he was being ripped apart seeing something he apparently couldn't get... Especially how bad he wants it." Julie mumbled.

Jaden shared a look with his siblings, Louie and Matthew, then they looked down to Chazz, who was putting all his strength into not crying in front of everyone.

"If you want... You can be our brother." Tyson offered with a smile.

Understanding now why Chazz was so angry and rude to Jaden, Louie and Jason about everything, they couldn't find a reason to keep on despising him. Jaden and Louie had some inkling of Chazz's behavior when they overheard him and Hikari in the locker room before, but now they and the other Yukis knew the full truth. And the truth spoke massive volumes.

Chazz looked up with what might be considered a shocked look, but was really a mix of hopeful and slight glee when he saw Tyson was serious.

But being his usual self, he hid it with as best of an emotionless look as he can, only slowly nodding.

The arena was soon filled with the chant of 'Chazz It Up', starting with Hikari, but it wasn't made by just the North Academy students alone. Every other student of Duel Academy chanted along with them, moved by Chazz's and Tyson's words.

Jagger and Slade looked all around them, taking in the screaming.

Slade growled and turned to his brother.

"C'mon, we don't have time for this..." He turned and headed towards the arena's exit, Jagger following close behind him as the students in the arena continued to chant.

The two looked back to Jaden and Louie, both swearing that they'll get them back for this.

If they knew what would come, they would've gone about this all differently.

"Hold up!"

The Princeton brothers turned around to see Sky and Matthew were walking towards them.

"What do you freaks want?" Jagger growled.

"We want to take custody of Chazz so he'll be safe from you a**-holes for as long as we're still breathing." Sky told them.

Hissing towards the Yuki girl, but seeing a way to permanently got rid of Chazz, Slade scoffed.

"Fine. We'll e-mail you the papers some other time."

And with that, they continued to walk away.

* * *

Later that evening, as the sun began to set, Chazz and Hikari stood on a small cliff with Huckmon beside the blacknette, watching his brother's helicopters fly off into the distance.

He was no longer a Princeton in his brother's eyes. He was just a Duellist without a family...

Well, he had an offer to join one.

"_Only one last matter I have to settle..._" He thought as he headed back towards the docks where his North Academy friends and his former classmates of Duel Academy were waiting for him with Hikari and Huckmon right behind him.

* * *

Jaden smiled as Chazz joined them.

"That offer was serious..." He nudged him on the shoulder.

"We would really like to have you in our little group." Tyson said, offering to hug Chazz.

Chazz looked at his feet, then at Tyson.

"I know... And that's why I'm not going back, guys." He said.

A collection of horrified gasps made Chazz look over his shoulder to his North Academy comrades.

"Look guys. I'm sorry, but I don't belong with you." Chazz apologized.

Czar blinked.

"But... Then where do you belong?" He asked.

Chazz turned all the way around, facing him and the others, Hikari at his side.

"Right here. Duel Academy was always my home." He glanced to Jaden and the rest.

"And I guess I have new family here." The blacknette added.

"But... You're our best Duelist, Chazz!" Czar reminded him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Chazz looked over his shoulder to the headmaster.

"If Chancellor Sheppard will have me back, that is." He added.

Sheppard smiled warmly.

"Well, you were one of our best Duelists... How could I possibly refuse?" He asked.

Foster nodded and looked at his former Champion.

"I guess it's time we got going, then. Good luck, Chazz." Foster nodded.

Chazz turned to Hikari, who smirked at him.

"I'm guessing you're going back, huh?" He asked.

"Just for the rest of the school year. The second summer comes, I'll be on the first sub to here so I can meet up with you guys before we all head to where-ever we'll be heading." She confirmed.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kari." Chazz sighed.

"I'll miss you too, Chazzy." Hikari sighed.

"Okay..." Crowler came on the stage.

"Now it's time to present the prize of this year's match between North Academy and our esteemed university... Miss Duel Academy!" He declared.

At those words, almost every male student rushed the stage minus Jason, who was happily hugging Asami from behind while she kissed his knuckles, Syrus, who just hugged Tami around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and Jaden, who was sure he wouldn't have eyes for anyone but Alexis.

"Miss Duel Academy? Sounds hot!" Chumley grinned.

"Chum, be my wingman okay?" One of the Slifers asked.

"Here she is!" Crowler announced.

Everyone's anticipation turned to disappointment and slight horror as Dorothy from the card store rose from the stage, wearing a dress and make up.

"Dorothy's Miss Duel Academy?!" Jaden gaped.

To make things more disappointing, it turns out the big prize Foster and Sheppard kept raving about was a simple kiss from the plump woman.

Foster began to sob and dashed to his submarine as Dorothy kissed Sheppard on the cheek.

Chazz raised an eyebrow.

"That's a chick?" He asked.

After a rather tearful goodbye and chants of "Chazz It Up" from North Academy students as their submarine drifted away, Sheppard looked at the returning student and Hikari who said she wanted a personal 'Goodbye' with Chazz.

"Chazz, about you coming back, there's something that we have to talk about." Sheppard said.

"Oh? What's that?" Chazz asked.

"Banner?" The Chancellor beckoned.

Professor Banner weaved his way to Chazz through the other students.

"Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and are returning, you are technically a new student. For that, you must start from the bottom at Slifer Red." He said.

Chazz looked both shocked and horrified.

"What?! Slifer?!" He asked.

"Yes, welcome! We'll get you fitted for a blazer when we return to the Dorm, then we'll get you settled in with a roommate..." Banner nodded.

"The Chazz bunks alone! Got that?!" Chazz hissed.

"Really?" Tami giggled.

"Then how do you feel about cockroaches?" Syrus asked him.

"Cockroaches?!" Chazz gasped.

Jaden grinned.

"There's only a few of them. Besides, it's mainly the rats ya gotta worry about." Louie smirked.

"Rats?!" Chazz turned back to the sea.

"I changed my mind! Take me back! I wanna come back!" He yelled.

Laughing, Jaden turned to the others.

"Guys, how about we give Chazz the Slifer Cheer?" Jaden asked.

"I don't want it!" Chazz snapped, turning and glaring at them all.

"S-L-I-F-E-"

"Can't we just stick with 'Chazz It Up'?!" Chazz begged.

"OR SLIFER IT UP!" Everyone yelled before closing in on Chazz for a huge group hug.

Chazz groaned and sank to the ground, tugging at his hair.

"My new family's already dysfunctional!" He groaned.

Jaden, Sky, Tyson and Jason laughed at the misfortune of their newly chosen sibling.

Hikari smirked.

"Alright, you crazy people, give The Chazz room to breath." She chuckled.

The blonde pulled Chazz up, getting the crowd to give them space for their 'Goodbye'.

"So, Chazz, see ya around?" Hikari asked with a smirk.

"You better keep in touch or I'll get Louie to drag you back here, kicking and screaming." Chazz warned with another smirk.

Hikari nodded at him, then suddenly she looked shocked and pointed behind him.

"Hey! Is that a Dark Witch?!" She gasped.

"Where?!" He asked and turned in that direction.

With his head turned, Hikari placed a quick kiss on his check, causing the DA students who saw to whistle (especially Louie), before she ran over to the peer with Chazz staring at her in shock as she waved.

"Later!" The blonde called.

She dived into the ocean and swam after the fleeing submarine.

Once she got there, the NA students helped to pull her up and she turned back to the island.

"The Chazz had better be ready for when I come back because Hikari Thunder is gonna kick your a**!" She yelled on the wind.

Suddenly, Hikari raised her fist and started to chant.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

And soon, she was joined by the other NA students as Foster continued to weep about his loss of Dorothy.

"I'll be back for you my love next year!" Foster vowed.

End of Chapter 22 of Supreme King Jaden

1: **Quote from The Throne of Fire written by Rick Riordan.**

OAN: **Told you this chapter would be up fast ;)**

**It was always my plan to have Chazz gain a spot in Jaden and Jason's family in this way. One of the overarching themes in this story is 'Brothers'. This is seen with Jaden and Jason, Syrus and Zane, Chazz and Slade and Jagger, and even in Ken and Ryu, the two Duelists Syrus defeated.**

**Jaden and Jason's sibling relationship is helping Syrus to improve his with Zane, which will get some more development later, and affecting Chazz in ways he's not used too. Deep down, I think he just wants someone to like him despite his faults, which Jaden and Jason will do throughout the rest of the story. They'll receive another foster sibling, although I can't say who.**

**That news I said up top? I am planning a spin-off story for this. Don't worry, I'm not starting it any time soon since it'll ruin some plot points for Season 2. All I can say is that it'll help develop more of Jaden and Jason's relationship and their romances with Alexis and Asami and new-found friendship with Chazz. I'll give a few hints:**

**- It involves Jason's accident.**

**- It has something to do with Jaden and Jason freaking out about Jaden's face getting plastered on TV.**

**- Slade and Jagger's little silent declaration of revenge that they just made.**

**That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Time for that Q&A of questions people keep asking:**

**Q: Will Jason die?**

**A: Can't say.**

**Q: Will all four seasons be separate stories?**

**A: No. All four will be in this one to create a novel like experience unless if I change my mind.**

**Q: Will Jason find his voice?**

**A: Again, can't say.**

**Q: Will that image Jason saw in the Abandoned Dorm play a part in future events?**

**A: Oh absolutely!**

**Q: When will Jaden and Alexis get together?**

**A: Definitely before the end of Season 1.**

**Q: What happened to Jaden and Jason's parents?**

**A: Jaden accidentally killed them when he first awoke his Supreme King powers. He went on a rampage and wasted half a dozen people during it since he was so unstable after seeing Jason get shot. Why he's not in some kind of prison is because no one knows he did it, the police are only suspicious of him. Remember Jason 'said' that if he or Jaden got in some kind of trouble again, the cops would come down on them.**

**Last question and probably the most asked.**

**Q: Who's gonna be the Season 3 villain since Yubel is good already?**

**A: When I first started planning this story, I already knew that Yubel wasn't gonna be the villain of the third season, so I needed to have another villain that could provide just as much conflict. After brainstorming, I came up with the idea for the villain after Re-watching Season 3 to see how it went. The dimension hopping will still be there, but its not gonna be the same dimension. The Dark World will still play a part, but the first dimension they go to will be vastly different.**

**When I say that Season 2 is Jaden centric it means that Jaden will be the main star in his battle against the Light of Destruction. Season 3, however, has a villain that is directly tied to Jason. People guess it to be Clockwerk after the events of Chapter 18. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. All I can say about Season 3 is that the villain is probably more dangerous than Yubel was in canon and the back-story will be shed on in Season 2 just a little bit. He's already basically been introduced in the story if you look really hard, but you'll get a really good idea in Season 2.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the battle between Jaden and Chazz and his addition into Jaden and Jason's family. Plus, I hope I got you all pumped for Season 3 after that rant :)**

**Two more chapters and then the Shadow Riders are here! Jaden's arc in that section is gonna be awesome. I can't spoil it, but you'll see the start of it in two chapters.**

AN:** Hey there, everyone!**

**So, what do you think of Hikari? Is she cool? Bad? Whatever?**

**Don't worry, she'll get to shine in Season 2 and I have a surprise End of Season 1 chapter on the way to try and make up for not updating so much.**

**Here are hints:**

**-It is connected to Tami's family, the Himis.**

**-Jessica is making a comeback.**

**-The Digimon are getting involved.**

**I hope it'll be worth it after everything I've had to put you guys thought. I'm so sorry for it all!**

Next Time: Chapter 23


	23. Chapter 23

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 23: Buried Alive?! The Gravekeeper Trials: Part 1**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Thanks a million to those that reviewed last chapter. I'm glad people liked the changes in the battle between Jaden and Chazz and are curious as to how Chazz being a chosen sibling for the Yukis will play out. Let's just say that Chazz will be more open.**

**And to people wondering on what's exactly gonna happen in the spin off...**

**I can only tell you the title is 'An Unsteady Mix' and Jaden will need to rely on his Supreme King powers to protect him and Jason. I can't say more without spoiling the whole thing.**

**I was gonna put the next 2 chapters into 1 so we can get to the Shadow Riders, but I don't wanna rush anything for this story and wanna give the Yukis they're own time to shine.**

**Also some news. I'm going to Orlando Florida on March 4th and won't return until March 11th. Since I type on my phone, I'll be working on the next chapter at that point, but still don't expect an update during that time.**

**Enjoy!**

AN:** As promised, I'll put all my focus on this and work as hard as I can to keep up and not get caught on my all nighters which'll get me banded from my laptop by my Mo-**

**Ohhh.**

**Scratch that, Mom's just reminded me that next week I'm in this drama thing.**

**We'll be practicing for Monday-Thursday then performing on Friday in front of our families.**

**Damn it!**

**But until then, I'll work as hard as I can, when I can on this story and I hope you guys like it.**

**Sorry if anything seems rushed.**

**Also, I am gonna combine the Gravekeeper chapters so that we can have some Digimon fight action in another chapter, all to itself.**

**And here are the Deck votes:**

**Archfiend: 1**

**Dark Justice: 2**

**Black Wing: 1**

Chapter 23-

"Ugh... That's the last time I mix chili sauce with ice cream..."

Syrus climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed late one night, his stomach practically tearing itself apart from the inside.

He walked out of his Dorm room and headed down the stairs, walking towards a random door, thinking it was the bathroom.

The little bluenette turned the doorknob and pulled it open.

The room had a bed, a large desk and glowing light from inside.

Blinking, Syrus rubbed his head.

"Oh man, this isn't the bathroom." He sighed.

The Slifer Captain was about to close the door when he heard a strange sound coming from the desk.

He rubbed his eyes some more and saw that Banner was sitting in front of a computer monitor, his back to the open door.

"You are not here to ask why, you are here to obey."

Banner shifted in his seat.

"But Jaden is one of our best students, and he could be buried alive!" He protested to the strange voice.

Syrus stood there.

"Buried?" He whispered.

"If the tomb shall be the end of Jaden Takato Yuki, then so be it. His true potential must be tested! As well as the other who shares a similar spirit..."

"He is right, old friend. The Child of Miracles must be tested in order to make sure she is prepared for the battles that are to come. As much as it pains me, it is the only way…"

"But she could be obliterated along with her dragon!" Banner argued.

Syrus quickly and quietly closed the door, then backed away, scared of what he just heard and all before the identity of the other two and who was the Child of Miracles?

"_Tested? In a tomb? Where he could be buried alive?! Something tells me this test isn't mid-terms... And what about this Child of Miracles?_" He thought before quietly running up the stairs to his bed, no longer needing to go to the bathroom after such news.

But also he had a cringing feeling of who the other might be.

"_And he's after Jason too!_"

* * *

The next morning, the gang was in Banner's alchemy class.

"So you see, children, we can learn a great Duel from alchemy that applies to Dueling." Banner went on, standing by his desk with 2 different vials with multi-colored liquid in his hands.

Pharaoh lay comfortably in his master's chair.

Banner held up the vials.

"Just as we can fuse 2 monsters to create a more powerful monster, we can mix 2 compounds and make something equally impressive." He explained and poured one of the liquids into the large vial and shook it gently.

"You see, it's rather very-AH!"

The vials exploded, sending a large cloud of smoke into the air.

Banner waved his hand, coughing as he made the smoke go away from his face, which was now smudged from the smoke.

"On the other hand... It can be equally devastating..." He coughed before falling on his rear end.

Jason and Betamon had a small smirk on his face from Banner's little explosion as the ringing of the bell signaled the end of the class.

The ringing also woke up Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon from their little snore fest, the J-Twin having stayed awake all night chatting with Yubel about his training to use his stage 2 cards while the Minamoto girl was helping arrange things with Chazz well into the next morning…

And teasing him about her sister leaving that little peck on his cheek.

Since using Dark Tornado in his Duel with Chazz, the dark energies around his cards weren't as strong as before, signalling that Jaden was gaining better control.

Unfortunately it cost him some sleep last night.

The Slifer King yawned and stretched.

"Morning guys... What I miss?" He asked.

Louie looked ahead at Banner, who was picking himself up.

"Learn anything good today?" She asked.

"We learned how to duck." Tami said quietly.

"And that Banner sucks at mixing chemicals." Chazz added.

Syrus laughed a little at the statement.

Banner brushed himself off as he rose to his feet.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm... Uh... Planning a little field trip…" He added.

He held up a pile of papers, most likely schedules.

"A field trip?" Jaden perked up.

"Seriously? Where to? Carnival? Circus?" He asked, excited.

"Where would there be a carnival or a circus on the island, Slacker?" Chazz asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Just because he and the Yukis were unofficial family (well, until Sky was given the forms to sign) now didn't mean Chazz would quit on calling Jaden a slacker. He did stop calling Louie a Cyclops, instead referring her as Slacker 2 because of how similar she was to Jaden and he referred to Jason as Raccoon Boy due to his Deck.

Banner smiled.

"Even better! We are going to take a 10 mile hike all the way to the excavated ruins, where we will be taking geologic core samples!" He cheered.

"AWESOME!" Louie yelled, a little too loudly.

"_Ruins?_" Asami mentally gasped.

She was interested, loving anything that had to do with exploration and discovering new places.

"It's this Saturday at 7:00 AM, so don't be late!"

* * *

And so, Banner's class arrived in the meeting spot outside the Academy, ready for the field trip.

However, it wasn't the results Banner had really wanted.

While not many of the class came, all of the ones who came, including Banner, had a backpack with them, filled with food and supplies while one had a basket.

Louie, Jaden, Syrus, Tami, Chazz, Jason, Asami, who was the one with the basket, Alexis, Chumley, Zane, Bastion, Julie and their Digimon were the only ones who came.

Banner frowned.

"Only 12 of you? Is that all? Where is everyone else?" He asked.

Syrus yawned.

"It's early in the morning, Professor... They're probably back in their Dorms, in their nice, warm beds." He turned to Chumley.

"Probably enjoying the company of their soft pillows." He added.

"Like I'd be doing if Banner didn't threaten us with detention..." The larger boy muttered.

"And like I'd be doing if Jaden didn't literally drag me out of bed!" Chazz glared at his future foster sibling, who only smiled innocently as his response.

"Well Chazz, we do need to start hanging out more if we wanna build a strong connection between each other." Jaden explained.

"Besides, it wouldn't be the same without my future brother-in-law coming along! I gotta make sure that you're good for my sister." Louie teased.

Chazz grumbled some incohesive words under his breath and didn't argue further, which Jaden and Louie realized was his way of accepting things.

Jaden then turned to Chumley.

"And you do need to get out more, Chumley." Jaden said as he patted him on the back, the larger boy just groaning.

"And why am I here again?" Zane asked.

"Because I threatened to embarrass you in the worst way possible in front of the whole school if you didn't come and spend time with your little brother to re-establish a bond." Tami said, innocently fluttering her eyes.

Louie had a tear in her eye and burst out crying, hugging Tami around her small figure.

"My little Imoto-chan is all grown up!" The raven-bluenette cried in pride and continued to fake a water-fall.

"Plus this could be fun." Asami added optimistically, holding Jason's hand.

"Traveling to another part of the island. Who knows what we can find?" Her posture just screamed 'excited'.

Jason didn't mind the hiking, also thinking that this can be kinda fun...

But he only thought this when his optimistic girlfriend gave him a cute pout the other day to get him to come with her since Jason likes to sleep in on the weekend. He just couldn't say no to his sweetie when she begged him...

Which was earning him a bunch of smirks from Chazz that he was 'whipped'.

The guy might've now been family, but Jason was thinking about kicking him in the shin.

"Did-o! I love ancient things, especially things in Egypt!" Louie giggled, releasing Tami from her death hug.

Asami nodded in agreement and high-5ed Louie, the two laughing and giggling at the end.

Everyone suddenly felt a shiver go down their spins as they realized that Asami had a lot in common with the Slifer Warrior who had earned the nickname 'Miss Duel Academy Prank Queen'…

Oh Ra! They were bloody screwed if Louie convinced Asami to do pranks with her!

They already had a Queen, they didn't need a Princess or another Queen to make DA Hell!

They were screwed, they were bloody screwed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm excited too." Alexis told her best friend, trying very hard to hide her fear of Asami becoming a Prank Princess.

"These ruins we're going into used to host the Shadow Games." She added.

"_And maybe I can find some hints on what happened to Atticus._" The blonde thought.

Banner continued to address the students.

"Now, before we advance anymore, I must warn you children. When we enter the ruin site, you must be careful. Inside the area, is an ancient tomb. Now, usually..."

Syrus drowned out the rest of Banner's lecture once he heard the word 'tomb', along with Tami, who he had told of what he heard last night.

"_A tomb?!_" They thought in alarm.

He then pulled Jaden to the side, earning a look of confusion from the E-HERO Duellist.

"Listen Jaden… I think Banner wants to bury us and Chumley. Last night, he was talking about the tomb and you in it. And he said 'another,' that could mean Jason and he also mentioned a Child of Miracles, but I don't know who that is." He whispered.

"Then why not you, Chumley, or Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Cause they're not your brother!" The Slifer Captain replied.

"Sy, this must be another chili sauce nightmare." The Slifer King waved off.

"You're worrying too much." He assured.

"All right class, let's move onward to the ruins." Banner said, as every got going.

"_Don't say I didn't warn you..._" Syrus worriedly thought as he walked after the rest of the party.

Tami caught the worried look on Syrus's face, making her frown in worry also.

"_Let's prey that Jaden, Jason and this 'Child of Miracles', whoever she is, can pass whatever test Banner was talking about._" She thought in worry.

* * *

As they walked, climbed and crawled for many hours, Chumley kept whining and complaining about what he hated throughout the trip.

Chazz had started off like that too before he just gave up and kept his complaints to himself.

Chumley on the other hand...

"Are we almost there?"

"My feet really hurt!"

"Can we take a bathroom break or something?"

"I hate climbing!"

"I hate crawling!"

"I hate hiking!"

"Are we there yet?!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Finally, we're here!" Banner laughed triumphantly.

Now he wouldn't have to call Mr. Huffington and tell him that his son was killed by a dragon and one-eyed girl.

"_Good, because I was 2 minutes from smacking Chum upside the head..._" Jason thought.

The others looked directly in front of them, was what looked like a broken archway that was mostly covered in green moss.

"Cool..." Jaden breathed.

"They looked all ruined." Guilmon commented, looking around at the site.

Alexis smiled slightly.

"That's because they're ruins." BlackGuilmon sighed, sweat-dropping at her male counter-part.

"Right..." Jaden nodded.

"Real smooth, Slacker." Chazz mumbled, getting a snicker from Jason and Asami.

Banner set down his pack, along with Bastion and looked around.

"Marvelous!" They tried to hold back their excitement.

"You can still see the fated remains of the oculus!" Banner gasped.

"Oh and the phastigium! No doubt inspired by a meniment of Saka'Ra." Bastion threw in.

"_If you want to talk ancient, Jaden and Louie have a few stories they can share._" Jason thought to himself, getting a chuckle out from Louie who heard his thoughts.

She's been feeling sick lately, getting headaches and that kind of stuff, so he looked for moments to make her laugh to ease the pain.

"Well, while you lot are being nerds, I'll take a little nap." Labramon said, dismissively and trotted over to a shady spot and curled up, nicely.

"Well, at least we finally got here." Chazz said.

"Yeah, even for some old rocks." Syrus said.

"Well I'm just happy I get to sit down." Chumley groaned, rubbing his legs.

"I hate hiking..." He muttered.

"Yeah we know, you've said that every 5 minutes for the past 2 hours." Julie remarked.

Jaden grinned at his friends and looked at his teacher.

"Speaking of sitting down, how about we chow down?" He suggested.

"I say we have an eating contest!" Louie cheered.

"You are so competitive, Louie!" Julie laughed.

"Tell us something we don't know." Tami sweat-dropped.

"I don't see why not. Afterwards, we can check out the rest of the ruins." Banner nodded.

"Maybe there's some well-preserved sarcophaguses around... Or is it sarcophagi?" Bastion wondered, placing a hand on his chin.

Banner dropped his bag and looked through it.

"Oh well, time to eat for now. I love pizza, I can barely wait." He chuckled.

Jaden and the others turned around on their lunch blanket, staring at their professor.

"Pizza?! You get pizza while we're stuck with whatever it is I'm holding?" Veemon whined holding up a rice ball.

"I'll fight you to the death for that Pizza!" Cutemon declared, growling.

Tami and Louie laughed at the display their partners were giving.

Banner inched himself away from them, holding his sack close.

"I'm your teacher, I need pizza for strength so I can teach you properly!" He said defensively.

Jaden rolled his eyes and joined his friends once again.

"Not a problem Jaden." Asami said as she held out her small basket.

"You guys can share with me and Jason." She smiled.

"You 2 being a sappy couple worked out for everyone!" Jaden grinned.

"Can't wait for when they bang each other and we'll have chibi-Asamis and chibi-Jasons running all over the island!" Louie smirked.

Jason's reply was 2 rocks chugged in their direction, aimed at Jaden's head and Louie's back.

"Easy! We're just poking fun!" They chuckled.

Their partners smirked.

"Is it wrong I find this hilarious?" Syrus whispered to the other students.

Chazz had a smirk on his face.

"Nope..." Zane chuckled.

"I'm enjoying this as well." Tami agreed.

"They were lucky to have siblings, if you ask me." Bastion acknowledged.

"Totally. Makes me wish I had a little sister." Chumley agreed.

"Seeing these guys makes me think of my little brother back home, Uddo." Julie sighed.

"Wow. Magic, little brother, what other secrets are there in the life of Julie Mickadem?" Zane asked, mysteriously.

The others laughed at the Kaiser's small joke.

"What do ya know? The big old Kaiser can make a joke!" Guilmon laughed.

"Hit the nail on the head, Guilmon! Ya hit the nail on the head!" BlackGuilmon laughed.

"That's funny." Banner murmured, rummaging through his backpack.

"I don't remember having a fur-topping on my pizza." He said.

Instead of pulling out his lunch, Banner pulled out a familiar fat cat out of his sack, crumbs around his whiskers.

Pharaoh mewed and gave a small belch.

Banner face-faulted.

"Pharaoh! You were supposed to stay at home, not hitch a ride in my bag and eat my lunch!" He cried.

Banner hung his head in dismay, then slowly turned to his students, looking very humble.

"Maybe... You could share you lunch with me, children?" He asked, hands together.

Everyone looked at him, mimicking his squinted eyes look.

"Sorry." Jaden replied.

"But we're your students and we need this to learn!" Louie added.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides you weren't gonna share, Professor." Chumley pointed out.

Banner face-faulted again.

"But of course, I was going to share!" He lied.

"Share what?" Alexis asked.

"Pepperoni breath all day?" She taunted.

"Sentiments exactly." Chazz nodded.

While Banner kept trying to score some free food, Pharaoh walked around the area with Guilmon, Veemon, Tentomon, Kyupimon, Huckmon and Elecmon following him.

The fat cat looked around and noticed something sticking out of the dirt.

He walked over and dug, soon gaining Guilmon's attention who happily joined in, shoveling dirt behind him as the object became clearer.

It was a large, round disk with symbols carved into it. In the exact middle of the disk, a green gem lay.

Pharaoh mewed.

"What's this?" Kyupimon asked, curiously and touched the item.

At the touch of the Mini-Angel's paw, the green gem began to glow a bright light.

Pharaoh shrieked and ran back to his master, the Digimon close behind, while beams of bright green light shot into the sky from the earth.

"What's going on?!" Bastion cried.

"I don't know!" Zane yelled, as he stood.

Jaden watched as more and more beams erupted from the dirt.

Everyone else rose to their feet and stood back to back, while Pharaoh leaped into Banner's arms, shaking like a leaf.

"Sir!" Gaomon called, standing in front of Zane protectively.

Soon all the larger Rookie Digimon took up similar stands in front of their own partners while the smaller Rookie Digimon jumped into their partner's arms.

"Guys! Look up!" Syrus pointed to the sky.

Everyone gazed upward to see the sun split into 3 separate balls of fire and light.

"Is... Anyone else seeing things in triplicate?" Banner asked nervously.

"I'm scared." Asami whispered frighteningly, snuggling into Jason as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Elecmon growled as Betamon sat on Jason's head, also growling.

"Oh man..." Alexis mumbled.

Chumley's jaw dropped as a veil of different colored lights appeared, moving around them in a circular pattern.

"Man... This is the most lishus field trip ever." He gasped.

"Something isn't right." Syrus pointed out.

"What gave that away Einstein?! The 3 suns in the sky?" Chazz scoffed.

A nudge made Jaden look away from the light to see Yubel standing over his shoulder.

"_You guys should probably run._" Yubel advised.

Sly appeared over Jason.

"_Yubel's right. You guys should probably find some safe ground!_" He also advised.

Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Louie, giving similar instructions in his own language.

As if in response, thunder boomed above them and lightning flashed, making everyone jump out of their skins.

"Everyone, run for cover!" Banner shouted.

Everyone started to run around, trying to find shelter.

The lightning and thunder came quicker and quicker each time, making them more frightened.

Banner looked ahead towards a tall building.

"We'll find safety in that-"

His last word was drowned out by more thunder.

"The what?!" The kids shouted.

Banner pointed to the thing ahead of them.

"The building with the hole!" He yelled.

Jason looked over his shoulder and noticed Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon had stopped running. Skidding to a stop, he pushed his girlfriend forward before he turned back for his brother and 'sister'.

"Dude, are you crazy, run!" Chazz yelled.

"Yeah, this storm's getting worse!" Alexis added, noting the numerous bolts.

Jaden looked at Jason then behind him to see the others huddled into a hole, hoping the shelter will protect them from the storm.

Quickly sharing a nod with each other, Louie turned to the group.

"Guys, stay in there, we'll lead the storm away!" She called.

The mute boy nodded to his brother as Jaden and Louie took off, then snapped his head towards the fleeing Slifer Warrior as if he just realized what he just agreed to.

As Jaden and Guilmon, with Louie in tow with Veemon on her back, ran off in the opposite direction, the light from above became brighter and brighter.

Jason covered his eyes as he ran after Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon with Betamon on his shoulders.

But as he caught up with his sibling and friend, the light blinded them all, causing them to black out.

* * *

After the blackout, Jaden had awakened in a strange place, Guilmon snoring next to him.

It looked similar to the ruins, but also, vastly different. In front of him were the ruins that...

Well, they weren't exactly in ruins anymore.

It was a very tall pyramid that was standing in perfect condition with the 3 suns in the background.

Jaden had stared in awe at the sight.

"I think I took a wrong turn back there..." He muttered.

Suddenly, Yubel appeared and nodded her head.

"We're definitely not in our dimension anymore. That light show seems to have transported us to a different world." She stated.

Jaden gasped.

"Jason! Louie!" He ran to his younger brother/friend and pushed him up while Betamon sat in his partner's lap and Guilmon went over to Louie.

"Wake up, you gotta see this!" Jaden gasped.

"Wake up, Louiemon! Wake up!" Guilmon cried as he shook Louie, who had Veemon in her arms.

Jason woke up with no problems, but Louie seemed to be having difficulty.

The one-eyed girl seemed drowsy, head swaying back and forth and her eye looking all tired and dead. She wiped her eye before she seemed to fall back unconscious.

"Come on Louie, don't pass out now." Jaden begged.

"Not when I need you." He added.

Jaden shook her lightly, which seemed to stir her back to the world of the living

"Look behind you!" Jaden pointed out.

Louie, Veemon, Jason and Betamon looked around and then to Jaden to provide some kind of confirmation as to what the hell was going on.

They gasped at the reformation of the ruins.

Also, the archway from Duel Academy was outside the giant building they were in, but it was broken up.

Jason looked to Jaden.

"_How the hell did we get here?!"_

"It could be some strange dream..." Jaden wondered.

"But then we wouldn't be having the same dream. I don't think twins and best friends, even ones as weird as us, can do things like that." Louie told them in slight panic.

Yubel smacked him on the back of the head.

"Focus idiot!" She groaned.

"Hey!" Jaden exclaimed, more shocked that he was able to feel Yubel then her actually hitting him.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"We're in another world, genius. I can turn solid for a short time since there's a lack of Duel energy." She answered sarcastically.

"Now that is strange." Jaden nodded.

"But where are the others?" Veemon asked.

Jason shrugged.

"Ahem..."

Jaden turned at the silent cough, and took a defensive stance.

"Jesus!" He jumped in surprise.

The others turned to see a black-haired girl, blonde male teen, a black-haired man and two small children, they seemed at least, all dressed in black robes, dropping the DA students' backpacks at her feet. With them was a dark-skinned woman.

"This is sacred ground!" The girl told them.

"You must leave immediately!" She added.

"Or you shall be imprisoned in the tombs of this land!" The black-haired man threatened.

Jaden and Guilmon gave an uneasy smile while Jason and Betamon stood petrified and Louie and Veemon looked at the people in interest.

Yubel was gone. Of all the times.

"Yeah, we'll be happy to leave. Just as soon as we find everyone else and..."

Jaden was interrupted as the black-haired man grabbed him and held him up against the shadows. The girl did the same to Jason while the cloaked 'children' hid Louie and the remaining cloaked people trapped the Digimon.

"What gives?" Jaden growled.

"And be careful on slamming my sister against the wall. She has a head injury." He added.

In typical Jaden fashion, he cared more about other's well-being than his own.

"Quiet!" The girl spoke.

"The soldiers are coming!" The children squeaked.

On cue, a group of footsteps were made on the ramp above the group.

They were wearing the same robes as the cloaked people holding the students and Digital Monsters, but they were armed with spears.

Everyone held their voices until they were sure they were gone.

"What's going on here?" Jaden asked the robed people let him and Jason go.

"There are others who share your dress." The girl replied.

"They've been taken by the Gravekeeper Chief." She told them.

"What?!" Jaden, Guilmon, Louie and Veemon shouted while Jason and Betamon stared shock.

"It's true." The black haired man nodded.

"They'll be punished for trespassing in the tomb." The children said.

"Oh no they won't." Jaden challenged.

"If you want us out so badly, we can get them and leave." He said.

The cloaked people looked over to each other before they handed the students their backpacks, the Yuki siblings and Minamoto girl slinging them on.

"So be it, you were warned." The girl said as she led them all inside the tomb.

They stopped at an empty room.

"You 6 must wait here." The girl said.

"For what?" Jaden shouted.

"We said we would get them and leave!" Louie growled.

"I shall get them." The girls said.

"If you 6 are caught around the tomb, you'll be of no use to them." The children explained.

"Fine..." The 5 males and 1 female caved in as they sat around and the girl left.

* * *

A certain amount time past and still no sign of the black robed people, causing Jaden to tug at his hair.

"What is taking her so long?!" He growled.

Jason looked over to him.

"_You think I know?"_

"I'm just saying." Jaden sighed.

"Jay's right. Someone says that they'll help you, they shouldn't leave you hanging." Veemon agreed.

Guilmon nodded his head.

Louie rolled her eye in response.

Jaden jumped, like if he just came to a conclusion.

"What if we're being set up?" He asked.

Jason turned fearful as the thought came to his head.

All the time they've waited, adding that the lady worked for the leader here, it seemed rather logical.

"That is just fan-tucking-fastic." Louie muttered. (**1**)

"SOMEONE! HELP US!"

The scream of a girl made the boys and girl jump to their feet.

"Alexis!" Jaden gasped.

He turned and looked up at the window.

With a well-placed jump and grip, he latched onto the opening and pulled himself up.

Outside the room he was in, was a deep rectangular pit below him.

Jason followed suit and leaped as high as he could and looked out the other window, Louie, Guilmon, Betamon and Veemon also following suit.

Squinting, they saw 20 stone coffins in the middle of the pit.

The group's eyes widened, seeing that in the coffins were their friends, the Digimon and teacher.

Each of them had their own coffin, with the exception of Pharaoh and Banner who were sharing, and they were all wrapped with stuff that looked like it came from a mummy. They also saw that Chazz, Huckmon, Asami and Elecmon were being transported, most likely to another part of the tomb while Julie, Labramon, Bastion, Tentomon, Zane and Gaomon were taken to another area.

"Son of a b****!" Jaden and Louie hissed.

Jason, Betamon, Guilmon and Veemon were thinking the same thing, but Jason also felt helpless watching his girlfriend get dragged away and he couldn't do a damn thing to help.

The teenagers and Rookies felt a sharp prodding on their rear ends making them pale.

They weren't alone anymore.

"Get down!" A deep, gravelly voice ordered.

"Move **towards** the sharp object?!" Louie asked them, as if they were insane.

Jaden looked over his shoulder to see a small group of men in white clothes and black cloaks. Some were armed with spears, while others had daggers at their belts. While each of them was a different person, many of them looked the same, save one man. He had dark skin, much like the others, wore a fine robe of white and black with gold embroidery and a thick beard.

"Now." The bearded man hissed, ignoring the outburst.

"Okay, okay!" Jaden said as he, Louie, Jason and their Digimon slid down the wall, rubbing their backsides to ease the stinging left by the spears.

"Ever hear of a handshake?" Jaden asked.

That question earned them about half a dozen more spears pointed towards him.

Jaden held up his hands, extremely nervous at the turn of the situation.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners! I'm Jaden Yuki, this is my Digimon partner Guilmon, that's my brother Jason Yuki and his partner Betamon and the chick and Dragon are Louie Minamoto and Veemon." He introduced.

All of the guards had the spears near the group's necks.

"...And what would your name be?" He asked the bearded man he assumed was the leader.

"I am the Gravekeeper Chief and you have traversed on the sacred tomb that I protect..." The leader growled.

Jaden gulped.

"Hey, that's great, pal! Now, how's about me, my brother, my sister and our partners just go and grab our friends, then we'll just head on out?" He offered.

"We'll zip back to the dimension we came from, ya know?" Louie added, sheepishly.

"That is not possible..." The Chief told them.

"Oh... Why not?" Jaden asked.

"Because fools, you have tread upon my domain and now you will be punished along with your friends." The Chief chuckled.

"Oh c'mon!" Jaden groaned, getting more and more annoyed every second.

"Can't we just pay a fine or something?" Jaden asked desperately, not liking the odds between him and the others.

It was 6 against an army.

They would lose this quickly.

"You cannot..." The Chief told them.

Jason and Louie boldly pushed the spears away, angry that they were holding their friends and Jason's lover hostage.

They cringed as the spearheads came back, pointed at his neck and her bandaged eye.

They kept their heads high though in the face of death.

He wasn't worried about getting stabbed, neither was Louie.

He's already nearly been shot and she's faced death before.

This was nothing compared to that.

Again, the Chief laughed.

"You both show some spirit, Strangers. We will forgive your trespassing... Given that you survive my challenge." He offered.

"What do you say?" The Chief asked.

Jaden looked at the spears.

"Well, what's the challenge?" He shot back, secretly hoping that he didn't have to fight any angry large animals or go through a booby trapped temple.

The Chief smiled and held up a Deck of Duel Monster cards as his answer.

"A Duel? Now you're speaking my language! I'll take you on, but only if you set all my friends free if I win! Deal?" Jaden grinned in relief as the spears were removed.

"Agreed. If you win." The Chief nodded.

Jaden opened his pack and pulled out a Duel-Disk from inside his pack.

"For my friends, there's no 'if' about it pal… I'll win!" He looked back at the Chief.

"You misinterpreted me, boy… You **and** the other 2 reds have to win." The Chief said.

"Wait a sec!" Jaden jumped back in.

"Me and my brother **and** Louie have to Duel?" He asked.

"That is half correct." The Chief replied.

"What do you mean?" Louie asked, narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly, the 2 children from before also came into view by The Chief's side and removed their cloaks.

The figures were twin girls, one wearing a gothic black dress with a black cat-like Klobuk and had 2 guns in her hands while the other wore a light pink dress with a pink rabbit-like Klobuk and held a pale gold trident.

"The girl and her Digimon shall battle them while the boys Duel." The Chief told them.

"Great. Just one problem with that." Jaden said, getting more glares thrown his way.

He pointed to Jason.

"He can't speak." The two-toned brunette told them.

"Oh, why is that?" The Chief asked unimpressed.

"He was born without a voice." The raven-bluenette said, masking her emotions with a monotone voice.

The Chief looked a little amused by this.

"The Gods must've not been pleased if they didn't give him a voice." He chuckled.

"Poor little baby." The gothic girl pitied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Jaden nodded, not caring what these people thought of Jason's predicament.

Jason didn't seem to care either since he just stared indifferently.

"Oh don't worry about that." The Chief eased.

"I have just the solution for that. Guards! Take the quiet one to his opponent!" He commanded.

Guiding the boy with their spears, the guards led him out of the room.

Before disappearing, Jason turned back to his brother and gave a stare. A stare that said, "Jaden, come out alive, you hear me?"

Jaden smiled at his brother, getting what he wanted to say.

"Like I said, I'll win this!" He replied

"Now, go save Chazz and my future sister-in-law, or I'll kick you're a** in Hell." Louie teased.

Jason nodded, his eyes suddenly widening and blushing madly at Louie's declaration.

He was led away by the guards.

"But, if you lose, you and your friends will be punished. You will be buried alive!" The Chief stated.

"Buried alive, huh?" Jaden asked.

"Then it's a good thing I won't lose." He smirked.

The Chief smirked right back.

"We shall see..." The pink-clade girl giggled.

* * *

Jaden now stood at the top of the structure surrounding the pit where his friends, their partners and Banner were.

He and the Gravekeeper Chief were standing on little extensions that stuck out from opposite walls.

"Good luck Jaden." Banner said.

"We're all rooting for you. Very, very much so." He added.

"Jaden!" Syrus, Tami and Chumley called.

"Come on Jaden, save us." Alexis said.

"You'd better win, Jaden or I'll come back and the first thing I'll do is burn you to a crisp!" BlackGuilmon hissed, hiding her fear with anger.

Jaden looked down to the coffins and smiled towards them.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna lose." He promised.

The two-toned brunette looked back to the Chief as they each turned on their disks and drew their opening hands.

Jaden: 4000

Chief: 4000

"Since you trespassed on my ground, I'll have the first move." The Chief said as he drew his 6th card.

"I place a card facedown in DEF mode, thus ending my turn." He declared as he placed the mentioned card onto the disk.

"Now it starts mine." Jaden drew his card and looked at it just as he heard Yubel's voice call out to him.

"_Careful Jaden... We're no longer in our world. Who knows what can happen?_" Yubel warned.

"Don't worry about a thing." Jaden eased.

"I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" He exclaimed.

Jaden smiled as his caped water HERO came alive (ATK:800/DEF:1200).

"This guy's got some pop, too! When he's summoned to the field and there are no other cards on my field, I can draw 2 more cards!" He explained and drew his cards.

"Awesome..." The two-toned brunette smiled and moved some of his hand around.

"Next, I'll place 1 card face down on the field and end my turn!" The Slifer King finished.

The Chief drew his card and then placed it on the disk.

"Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" He commanded.

A man in black robes carrying a long spear appeared in front of The Chief (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

Jaden noticed that the monster card was identical to some of the men that held him, Louie, Jason and the Digimon in the room before.

"I hope your Bubbleman's draw gave you 2 very good cards, because he's already outmatched in battle and soon he will be outnumbered. I now summon, in ATK mode, Gravekeeper's Guard!" He exclaimed.

The Chief waved his arm and the facedown monster from his first turn was revealed to be a fat man with a three-pronged spear (ATK:1000/DEF:1900).

For the second time, Jaden was reminded of some of the men from before.

"His effect…" The Chief glanced at his Guard.

"Forces 1 monster that's out to return to its owner's hand. So, I choose Bubbleman!" He declared.

Multiple red rings emanated from the Guard and spread outward.

As soon as the rings touched Bubbleman, a beam of red light shot upward and Bubbleman returned to Jaden's hand.

"Now that you are left unguarded, I'll attack you directly!" The Chief pointed to him.

"Go, Gravekeeper's Guard! Attack with Blazing Blade Strike!" He commanded.

The fat man with a spear lifted his 3-pronged weapon and flew to Jaden's side, bringing it down hard across Jaden's chest.

Jaden: 3000

Chief: 4000

Jaden yelped and his hand went to his shoulder.

"I felt that..." He mumbled.

Jaden looked over to Yubel, who was standing behind him with a shocked look on her face.

"This is real!" He gasped.

They both came to the same conclusion a second later.

"_A Shadow Game!_"

Down below, the lids to the coffins began to slowly close, inch by inch.

Pharaoh mewed and Banner shivered.

"Hello! No joke it's real!" The Headmaster of Slifer shouted up to his student.

Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Chumley, Tami, Cutemon, Syrus and Kyupimon cringed at the closing of the coffins.

"Now, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, wage your attack!" The Chief ordered his second monster.

"Lunging Spear Assault!" He commanded.

The second Gravekeeper monster let out a battle-cry before jumping to Jaden's side of the field and jabbing the Slifer in the gut with his spear.

Jaden: 1500

Chief: 4000

Jaden again winced after the blow and doubled over.

"Okay... Now I get it." He panted, watching the monster return to his master.

"This isn't about Life Points, it's about my life!" He stated, confirming his and Yubel's suspicions about the stakes of the game.

"Yes." The Chief laughed mildly.

He pointed down at the coffins, which were starting to close up more and more.

"And theirs too! You see, for every life point you lose, the coffins start to close!" He chuckled.

"_That explains they're part in this..._" The Evil HERO Duellist thought.

He looked down again, worrying every second as the lids started closing again and shutting his friends off from the outside world.

Syrus whimpered as it became darker in his own coffin.

"Guys, I'm claustrophobic! For real!" He cried.

"Me too." Chumley whined.

"If it'll get me outta here!" He added.

"It's not the small space, it's the dark that I've got a problem with!" Tami whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"Jaden!" Alexis called from the coffin, growing increasingly more scared each passing second.

"It's my turn now!" Jaden drew his new card.

"And I play the Spell card, Dark Fusion!" He cried as the familiar dark smoke appeared in front of him.

"Elemental HEROs Avian and Burstinatrix combine to create..." The Slifer King paused, watching his feathered and leotard-clad HEROs merge together.

"The Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" The former Supreme King declared.

The Chief raised an eyebrow as a large, red and fiendish looking creature with a strange claw descended from the sky (ATK:2100/DEF:1200).

"Did my Bubbleman give me 2 good cards? Well, see for yourself because from both of them, came her." Jaden grinned.

He waved his arm to the Spear Soldier.

"And this next attack!" The two-toned brunette commanded.

The Spear Soldier yelled as a ball of fire rained down upon him from the Inferno Wing's claw, burning him to a crisp before exploding.

Groaning, the Chief covered his head from the backfire wave as his points went down.

Jaden: 1500

Chief: 3400

"Don't think you're outta the woods yet!" Jaden smirked some more.

"Because for every ATK point that Spear Soldier had when he was destroyed, get dealt to you as damage, courtesy of my Inferno Wing!" He exclaimed.

Once again, The Chief covered himself protectively as a huge ball of blue fire shot down towards him. He held back a yell as the flames surrounded him.

Jaden: 1500

Chief: 1900

"Next, I'm gonna summon up Blood Hound in DEF mode and end my turn." Jaden said.

A robotic hound appeared alongside the Inferno Wing (ATK:800/DEF:1500).

"It's okay, Jaden's gonna win this!" Tami said in a shaky voice.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Alright, make your move." Jaden urged the Chief.

"The quicker I win this Duel, the quicker I can get my friends back!" He commented.

"All the quicker for them to be sent to their doom." The Chief laughed.

"I just know I'll win, that enough for ya? Now c'mon!" Jaden frowned.

The Chief drew his card and looked at his hand.

"First, I'll change my Gravekeeper's Guard from ATK mode to DEF mode..." He paused as his Guard knelt down onto one knee.

"Then I'll place one facedown monster in DEF mode as well as a facedown." The Chief ended.

"I guess you don't know the first rule about Duel Monsters." Jaden commented as he drew his next card.

"A good defence is a sweet offense. And who better to teach you that rule than Stratos!" He declared.

Jaden's turbine flying HERO appeared (ATK:1800/DEF:300).

"And his effect let's me bring any Elemental or Evil HERO from Deck and add it to my hand!" He checked the Deck and found one.

"I choose my Elemental HERO Clayman!" The two-toned brunette declared.

After adding to his hand, he looked to his fusion monster.

"Inferno Wing, attack with Inferno Blast!" The Slifer King commanded.

"I reveal my trap card, Enchanted Javelin!" The Chief interrupted.

A trap depicting a weird purple javelin flipped up, the small little object appearing and launching a green beam into The Chief.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"My trap let's me gain life points to your monster's ATK before the attack hits." The Chief explained.

Jaden: 1500

Chief: 4000

Inferno Wing's attack connected with Gravekeeper's Guard, roasting the guard in the blue flames emerging from her claws.

Jaden: 1500

Chief: 3800

"And thanks to my monster's ability, you take damage equal to your monster's DEF points." Jaden added.

"You said ATK points before!" The Chief declared.

Jaden smirked.

"It all depends on which is higher." He explained as Inferno Wing expanded the blue flames to the Chief.

Jaden: 1500

Chief: 1900

"He cancelled the damage!" Alexis gasped in shock.

Jaden sighed at his failed attempt to defeat The Chief.

"Stratos, attack his facedown monster!" He commanded.

Stratos launched a gust of wind that struck the facedown monster, revealing a man dressed in long dark robes with pieces of golden jewellery around his head. He also held a thin blue and yellow staff with a circular tip.

"Foolish boy." The Chief smirked.

"You showed my Gravekeeper's Curse, which takes away 500 life points from you!" He declared.

Before disappearing, the man's staff glowed yellow and covered Jaden, making him wince in slight agony from the hit.

Jaden: 1000

Chief: 1900

The 9 coffins closed a little bit more as a result of the drop in life-points.

"You gotta do better than that." Jaden said with a shaky breath as he concluded his turn with a facedown, feeling his body grow weaker and weaker each second.

He really needed to get his endurance for Shadow Games built up before his big battle.

He and Louie now that he thought about it.

"Very well then. Perhaps this card will suffice. I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards!" He picked up 2 more cards.

He held up a spell, showing a canyon with tall stone walls.

"I cast, Necrovalley." The Chief exclaimed.

Their entire surroundings changed from the restored ruins to reflect the image on the card. Vast stone spires rose from the ground, the 2 Duellists now standing on tall rock columns. A layer of mist blanketed the ground below, apart from the area where Jaden's friends and their Digimon were trapped.

"Uhhh, not good." Jaden muttered.

"If you don't think that's good, then you'll not like me summoning another Gravekeeper's Curse!" The Chief chuckled.

A second copy of the monster Jaden just destroyed appeared (ATK:800/DEF:800).

"And now you lose another 500 life points!" He added.

The familiar glow surrounded Jaden as it took away half of his points.

Jaden: 500

Chief: 1900

The 9 coffins were almost completely shut.

"Jaden!" The 5 humans and 4 Digital Monsters shouted.

"I play Double Summon to allow me to summon twice!" The Chief then slapped another card onto his disk.

"I play Gravekeeper's Assailant in ATK mode!" He exclaimed.

Jaden watched as a young woman in a long black cloak with a curved dagger appeared on the field (ATK:1500/DEF:1500).

"I believe now is a good time to tell you about the power of the Necrovalley. As long as it's activated it will increase the ATK and DEF points of my Gravekeeper's by 500!" The Chief smirked again.

"What?!" Jaden's eyes widened.

"You're kidding!" Guilmon cried.

Both Gravekeepers felt right at home as their power increased.

Gravekeeper's Assailant's ATK: 2000.

Gravekeeper's Curse's ATK: 1300.

"Then I play Stop Defence to force your Blood Hound into ATK mode!" The Chief exclaimed.

Jaden's eyes widened when his defending dog took a stand.

"Now, Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack Inferno Wing!" The Chief ordered.

"What, you got sand in your eyes? Can't you see Inferno still has more points?" Jaden blinked.

Jaden's eyes quickly widened.

"Unless you got some sorta-"

"Special ability?" The Chief cackled, cutting of the red Dinosaur.

"Yes, the Assailant does, actually. It allows her to change the battle mode of your Inferno Wing from ATK to DEF!" He declared.

The Assailant's eyes glowed white and the Inferno Wing was soon surrounded by a purple aura, forcing her to kneel down, with her arms over her chest.

"Oh man..." Jaden turned from his monster to the Chief.

"Man, you really know how to Duel, don't you?" He commented.

The Chief nodded.

"The best is yet to come, boy. Assailant, attack Inferno Wing!" He ordered, pointing to the defending HERO.

With a small grunt, the Assailant flew to Jaden's side of the field, her knife growing bigger. She appeared behind the dark Wingman and backstabbed her.

Jaden cried out as his monster exploded before his eyes.

"Now you lose, Gravekeeper's Curse destroy his Blood Hound!" The Chief commanded.

"No, Jaden!" His friends, teacher and partner shouted as Curse moved in to end the Duel.

"I reveal my Dark Defence trap card!" Jaden cut in.

A trap showing Lightning Golem being pelted by a bunch of fire blasts flipped up.

"By sending an Evil HERO from my Deck to the graveyard, I can reduce the damage I take by half!" He exclaimed.

The ghost of Dark Warrior appeared and shielded Jaden from some of the blast of the destruction of his Blood Hound.

Jaden: 250

Chief: 1900

Letting his lungs breath, Jaden smirked.

"When Blood Hound is destroyed, I get 2 cards back from the Graveyard: an Evil HERO and a Dark Fusion!" He announced.

"You have the wisdom of dirt." The Chief spat at him.

"Necrovalley negates that effect!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Guilmon gasped.

"Any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect involving the Graveyard is completely useless! Just as you have proven to be in your effort to save your friends." The Chief laughed out loud.

"Don't you see? Both you and your cards are useless here!" He cracked as he placed his last card facedown.

Jaden looked down at his Duel-Disk and groaned.

Right now, Stratos was his only monster but he was now weaker than his opponent's monster.

"No way, Jaden can still win this!" Syrus protested.

"I hope so." Chumley replied.

"Oh no, it's no use, we're done for!" Banner moaned.

"That's not true!" Alexis shot back at the professor.

"Jaden's been in worse predicaments than this!" BlackGuilmon added.

"Look at the Life Points and look at the Field!" Banner snapped lightly.

"Jaden has 1 monster out, is down to almost 200 life points, while the Gravekeeper's Chief has 2 monsters and almost 2000 life points!" He exclaimed.

Gravekeeper Chief laughed confidently.

"_How did this happen? We set out to find some ruins, and suddenly we're about to become some! This is no joke... If I don't get my game on, we're all gonna be long gone!_" Jaden thought.

He then looked down.

"_And I don't even know how Jason is doing to save Chazz and Asami. Or Louie and Veemon against those 2 girls._" The two-toned brunette thought.

He tried to think about how his brother might be doing, along with his 'sister' and her little Dragon.

The screams and cries for help from his friends, their partners and teacher rang in Jaden's ears as he stood silently on his side of the field.

"Don't fret about your friends screams." The Chief chuckled.

"Soon, they're voices will be muffled as they are buried alive deep beneath the earth." He laughed.

Down below, his friends watched on for their would-be saviour.

"I know you can win this, Jay!" Syrus said hopefully.

"And I know I want outta here!" Chumley moaned.

"Come on, Jaden..." Alexis whispered in support.

"We believe in you, Jaden!" Tami yelled.

Jaden drew his next card.

"The first thing I'll do is play my Legacy of a Hero to draw 3 more cards from my Deck!" Jaden picked up his 3 cards and looked them over.

"I'll attack your Gravekeeper's Curse with my Stratos!" He exclaimed.

"I reveal my Gravekeeper Shield!" The Chief cut-in.

A golden shield appeared in front of Gravekeeper's Curse.

"Now my monster is not destroyed!" He explained.

"But you still lose life points!" Jaden added.

Jaden: 250

Chief: 1400

"To follow that up, I play Mirage of Nightmare. And I'm gonna throw down 2 facedowns." He stated as 2 facedowns and the spell appeared on the field.

"I end my turn." The two-toned brunette finished.

"Very well, my draw." The Chief nodded.

"And my chance to activate that Mirage spell. During your standby phase, it lets me draw until I have 4 cards in my hand." Jaden interrupted.

He smiled when he saw his cards.

"Yes!" The two-toned brunette cheered.

"Judging by your smile, that must mean you've drawn some good cards? Well don't be so sure. You don't know what is good because you don't know what you're up against." The Chief advised.

"_I don't like the sound of that._" Tami thought in worry.

"I play my Spellbook Inside the Pot to let us draw 3 cards!" He exclaimed.

Jaden and the Chief drew their cards, giving the Chief 3 and Jaden 7.

"I now sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse, to summon myself!" The Chief declared.

"Summon yourself?!" Guilmon gasped.

"Everyone here is a Duel-Spirit! I've heard of places like this, but I never thought they were real!" Tami realised.

The staff wielding monster was enveloped in light, as well as his Duellist.

When it died down, the Chief was standing on the field (ATK:1900/DEF:1200).

"Due to Necrovalley's effect, I gain 500 ATK points." The Chief declared.

Gravekeeper Chief's ATK: 2400.

"And as long as I'm on the field, my graveyard's not affected by Necrovalley. Meaning I can use Spells, Traps and Monster effects on any monsters laid to rest there. And that's not all. I also get to summon back 1 Gravekeeper from my graveyard." He chuckled.

"No way!" Kyupimon exclaimed.

"Rise, Gravekeeper Spear Soldier." The Chief commanded.

The spearman rose next to his chief (ATK:1500/DEF:1000) and got the power boast.

Gravekeeper Spear Soldier's ATK: 2000.

"Now I'll play, the spell, known as Monster Reborn. This lets me summon yet another monster. And I choose, Gravekeeper's Curse." The Chief exclaimed.

The named monster returned to the field again (ATK:800/DEF:800) and he got a boast.

Gravekeeper's Curse's ATK: 1300.

"And since he was summoned, you lose another 500 life points, meaning you lose!" The Chief exclaimed.

"I reveal Emergency Previsions! I can now send Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points!" Jaden interrupted.

His points rose-

Jaden: 1250

Chief: 1400

-as the Gravekeeper's Curse unleashed the blast, making him squat in pain.

Jaden: 750

Chief: 1400

"Behold, the power of the Shadow Game." The Chief exclaimed.

"Shadow Game? I knew it..." Jaden grit his teeth, not knowing that his friends heard him.

"What does he mean by 'He knew it'?" Syrus asked, getting shakes of the head from the other 4 humans that were trapped with him.

The 4 Digimon shook their heads as well.

"Yes. And the game's almost over. For you, your life points and your friends." The Chief chuckled.

The coffins' lids got ever closer to being fully closed.

"Come on, Jaden…" He tried to motivate himself.

"You've gotta step your game up. You've gotta stop screwing around for your friends. They're all counting on you. And I won't let them down. Especially when down means 6 feet under in an old sarcophagus. No way, no how! They're coming home!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yes, their eternal home! Assailant attack!" The Chief shot-back.

The woman's dagger changed into a sword and she leapt in the air at Jaden's monster.

"And she will easily destroy that Stratos of yours!" He commanded.

Assailant made her way to Stratos.

"Go! Hero Barrier!" Jaden interrupted.

A barrier of blue wind kicked up as the assailant bounced off the shield.

The Chief glared at the returning Assailant.

"You should've attacked faster!" He scolded with a hiss.

The Assailant bowed her head and returned to her place on the field.

Jaden scowled at his opponent.

"Hey, it's not her fault you messed up, it's your own!" He scolded.

"Shut your mouth, or better yet Spear Soldier will shut it for you!" The Chief hissed.

Spear Shoulder took that as his incentive to attack.

He stabbed Stratos with his spear, causing Jaden to grab his chest in pain.

"JADENMON!" Guilmon cried.

Jaden: 550

Chief: 1400

Jaden revealed his facedown.

"And now I'll reveal my Evil Signal to summon my Defender in DEF mode!" He declared.

The dark HERO appeared kneeling with his arms crossed and shield raised (ATK:500/DEF:2500).

Despite Jaden saving himself, the Chief laughed.

"You're proving to be even less of a challenge than I thought! Come now, fight back! This is barely fun anymore!" He challenged.

Jaden glared and growled at him.

He had no Monsters, no Spells or Traps and 7 cards in his hand.

He needed to do something now on this turn or else he was gonna lose and he and his friends will be buried here.

Suddenly, for no reason at all it seemed, the pain from that last attack forced Jaden onto a knee.

"Jaden!" Everyone yelled in alarm.

Guilmon whimpered and trotted over to his partner, sniffing his head.

"Jadenmon? Jadenmon are you alright? Please, you can do this. I know you can." He said, tears in his yellow eyes.

Jaden grunted, but when he tried to get up, he winced in pain.

"Jadenmon! Hold on!" Guilmon begged, trying to help his partner.

The two-toned brunette panted, heavily.

"I'm… No sure… If I can stand." He admitted.

"Of course you can, Jadenmon! I'll help you!" The red Dinosaur said, firmly.

He put his partner's right arm over his shoulder and tried to pulled him up.

"Guilmon, I'm okay. Really." Jaden lied.

"No you're not, Jadenmon! You're my partner and I gotta help you, it's my job!" Guilmon cried.

Jaden let lose a low chuckle.

"It's not your job, boy. Being my partner isn't your job. I can take care of myself and I can do this on my own." He faked a smile.

"STOP IT!" Guilmon yelled.

Jaden was shocked. Guilmon never yelled.

"I want to be more of a help to you, but all I ever do is get in your way and make everything harder for you! I don't wanna be that kind of Digimon anymore! I wanna help you Jadenmon but I can't do it! I'm not strong enough!" The red Dinosaur cried.

"Guilmon…" The Slifer King gasped.

"I knew all along that I wasn't a strong Digimon, the kind you needed, but I want that to change! I have to become stronger for you and everyone else, Jadenmon! But I don't know how to do it other than to help you now when you need me!" Guilmon whimpered.

Jaden held his shocked expression, but soon it softened into a smile.

"Guilmon… You are strong. You are 1 of the strongest Digimon I know and I am honoured to be your partner. And you do help me, boy. You help remind me why I'm fighting and what I'm fighting for." He admitted.

"Really?" Guilmon asked, innocently.

"Really." Jaden nodded, firmly.

"So why don't we defeat this creep together?" He suggested.

Guilmon nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Jaden!" He agreed.

"Atta boy!" The two-toned brunette cheered and placed his hand on his partner's snout.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise filled their ears, making them turn to look at Jaden's belt.

Around it, his D-Power was emitting a dark red glow and suddenly, that glow turned into a beam that hit Jaden's hand.

He looked at it and saw that it was taking shape.

"Is that… A card?" The two-toned brunette gasped.

And sure enough, it was a card.

It was a sky-blue card that had the image of a small, dark-red T-Rex in the middle and a silver streak on the side.

"What does it mean?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know. But let's try it out!" Jaden suggested.

Getting back on his feet, with help from Guilmon, Jaden unclipped his D-Power and held it in his left hand, ready to swipe the card with his right.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's go!" His partner cheered.

"Alright then!" Jaden confirmed.

He turned to the items in his hands and swiped the card down-wards.

D-D-D-DIGIEVOLUTION…

Suddenly, Guilmon started glowing dark red and began to grow.

GUILMON DIGIVOLE TO…

GROWLMON!

Once the light wasn't so bright, everyone looked to see a larger and stronger looking version of Guilmon standing beside them, only with 2 horns and white hair on his head and a few blank rings on his tail.

This was Guilmon's Champion form: Growlmon.

"Guilmon! You Digivolved!" Jaden gasped.

"I did it, I did it. And it was all thanks to you, Jadenmon!" Growlmon cheered.

"Now get back in this Duel and win so we can all go home!" He urged.

Jaden nodded.

He drew his card, giving him 8.

He smiled.

"_I think I just might have a chance._" He thought as he looked over at the Chief.

"_Yeah... I can do this..._" He thought as he felt Yubel behind him, ready to go.

The two-toned brunette looked at his partner, getting a nod in agreement.

"Make your final turn." The Chief smirked.

"Believe me when I say that I this is over." Jaden spoke confidently as he took 2 cards from Defender's effect.

"First I'm gonna play the Misfortune spell card! In exchange for my battle phase, I can deal damage equal to half of 1 of your monster's ATK points! And I choose you!" He declared.

The Chief was surrounded with a dark aura.

Jaden: 550

Chief: 200

"A good try, but Jaden is still shy 200 points!" Banner declared.

"But if he gave up his Battle Phase, he has to have a plan." Alexis reminded, having absolute faith that Jaden would pull through.

They might not be able to see the Duel much anymore, but Jaden's tone of confidence made her feel at ease...

Despite being close to getting buried alive.

"And now I play Polymerization to fuse my Bubbleman that you sent back at the beginning of the Duel and the Clayman I took from my Deck with Stratos a long time!" He explained.

The 2 aforementioned HEROs appeared before they started mixing together into a larger form of Clayman (ATK:1900/DEF:3000).

"Meet the Elemental HERO Mudballman!" Jaden smirked.

"That's a lot of DEF points!" Chumley stated.

"Not s*** Sherlock." BlackGuilmon agreed.

"He's been defending for awhile now, Chumley!" Banner reminded.

"He needs a monster that can deal a lot of damage!" Cutemon gasped.

"But he can't attack due to Misfortune." Tami squeaked.

"So he must have some other plan." Alexis said.

"I now play Fiends Sanctuary to call forth a Fiend Token!" Jaden declared.

A small little metal creature appeared.

"And now I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon forth my favorite monster, Yubel!" The two-toned brunette declared.

The 2 creatures disappeared in favor of the feminine fiend (ATK:0/DEF:0).

"You traded in 2 weak creatures for an even weaker monster! Do you really want to lose that badly?!" The Chief smirked.

Jaden smirked back, surprising The Chief.

"Don't judge my friend based on her ATK points. You're in for a real surprise." He promised as he held up his last card he would use.

"I place this facedown and since it's my end phase, I gotta sacrifice my Defender to keep Yubel on the field." The two-toned brunette explained.

Defender vanished from the field, leaving only Yubel and his facedown.

The 2 friends shared a knowing look before they each put on a determined look.

"8 cards and it still wasn't enough to help you win." The Chief laughed.

"I know about your monster's nasty side effect. If I attack it, I lose the points!" He crackled as he drew his card.

Jaden and Yubel pretended to look shocked while the others genuinely were.

"Oh man, he was so close!" Syrus called.

"He could've won!" Chumley added.

"No! I don't want to die young! Please save Syrus and Cutemon then take me instead!" Tami cried.

"We're done!" Banner complained as Pharaoh mewed in agreement.

"Jaden!" Alexis stared wide eyed.

Jaden started cracking up himself before he busted out laughing, confusing everybody present but Yubel.

"What is wrong with you?" The Chief asked.

"Nothing." Jaden answered.

"I'm fine. I'll admit that I am a little surprised that you know about Yubel's ability, but it doesn't really matter..." He trailed.

"Oh... Why is that?" The Chief asked.

Jaden pointed down, making The Chief gasp.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"Oh yes!" Jaden grinned.

"I reveal my facedown card Battle Mania! Thanks to this, all of your monsters have to attack this turn, no excuses!" He exclaimed.

The Chief let out a horrified gasp as he unwillingly charged up a red energy ball that he threw to Yubel.

She smirked as her eyes glowed red and redirected the ball back to The Chief with a smack of her wing.

Jaden smirked.

"And don't forget about Yubel's ability, you take the damage... Not me." He said as the ball connected with The Chief.

Jaden: 550 (Winner)

Chief: 0

"That's game!" Jaden did his 2 finger salute as Necrovalley sank into nothingness, the surrounding tomb appeared once more and Growlmon De-Digivolved back to Guilmon.

"We did it!" Guilmon cheered and glomped his partner, both of them laughing.

The Chief groaned in pain as the Assailant and a group of spear-carrying Gravekeeper's ran to the both of them.

"Is he okay?!" Jaden gasped.

He and Guilmon ran around the square perimeter as the Assailant got her leader to his feet.

The DA student and his red Dinosaur were then barred passage from reaching them by the other Gravekeepers.

The Chief noticed this and waved his arm.

"No! He lives!" He looked at Jaden.

"He was a worthy opponent." He complimented.

"Aw thanks! As a Duellist I have to admit that your moves were awesome, too! Despite the circumstances of the Duel, it was a good one." Jaden grinned.

"Only 1 other person has passed this challenge." The Chief explained and took a deep breath, still recovering from the attack.

"That is, until now. For overcoming our trials, I bequeath unto you…" He trailed then reached up and pulled at something from under his shirt.

"This mystic medallion."

Once he handed the gift, Jaden immediately noticed a problem.

"Some gift." Guilmon huffed.

Jaden held up the pendant.

"It's only half." He noted.

"But of course!" The Chief lightly scolded.

"The only other person who passed the challenge has the other half. Hopefully, when the time comes for you to battle in another Shadow Game, this medallion will serve you well." He prayed.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Jaden said as he placed the medallion necklace around his neck.

"I didn't recognize you at first, or your partner and the girl, but after seeing those Evil HEROs of yours, I figured out who you 3 were right away…" The Chief admitted.

Jaden and Guilmon stared wide eyed as they got where the Chief was going with this.

"Only 1 person in existence has been told to fight with those creatures and have a lizard at his side as his does so... You must be The Supreme King and the beast: ExGuilmon." He suspected.

Upon hearing that, the followers of the Gravekeeper Chief gasped and started bowing to him, making Jaden and Guilmon stare in shock, confusion and awe.

Seeing no point in hiding it, Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, I am The Supreme King and my partner is ExGuilmon... Or at least we were." He admitted.

At the confused looks, Guilmon elaborated.

"We're their reincarnation, having been reborn to fight against a powerful evil that's coming soon." He admitted.

"Well what brought you here?" The Chief asked.

Jaden had to smile sheepishly.

"Accidental tare in dimensions." He said, getting small shakes of the head from the Gravekeepers.

"Well, it was an honour to Duel The Supreme King." The Chief nodded.

"Thanks... so can you-"

"But that doesn't mean that I will just let your brother, the Shadow Knight and the others go." The Chief said after seeing what Jaden was about to ask.

"Its tradition here that freedom must be won and I can't just break it." He apologized.

"Fair enough..." Jaden sighed.

He then watched as The Chief waved his arm, then saw the coffins down below them open all the way, his friends free at last.

"We're free!" Syrus yelled happily.

"Ugh, someone turn down the light!" Chumley moaned.

"Not me, I love light, light is my friend!" Banner said joyously as Pharaoh mewled.

"Jaden did it!" Alexis cheered.

"We knew you could do it, Jaden!" Tami exclaimed.

"I'm just glad I don't have to burn anyone." BlackGuilmon commented, broadly.

On that note, the wrappings around them were unravelled, letting them crawl out.

They all met up with Jaden, Alexis giving him a hug for saving them, Jaden hugging her back with a firm grip, while their partners mirrored their actions.

Jaden was currently thinking about Jason, Louie and the others, so he missed the observing and confusing looks his friends were giving him.

"_Supreme King?_" They all thought.

* * *

After separating from his brother and 'sister', Jason and Betamon were led away from the hallway and into another.

The guards had long since left then and now they were walking down the long corridor by themselves, Betamon in his partner's arms. Jason had his blue cap strapped on his head and tilted down to cover his right eye.

His anger was high.

He wanted to rip apart and kill everyone here that had kidnapped his family, friends and girlfriend and was now making him, Jaden and Louie run around like animals to free them.

He sighed.

He would make sure to Duel his best to save his new sibling and his love.

"Jason? You okay?" Betamon asked.

Jason nodded.

He made it to the end of the corridor, pulling his hand out from under Betamon and moving him so he was holding him in his arm instead, running his free hand down the wall.

It rumbled a bit, then rose until they could pass through.

Behind the wall, it was a room that Jason was a little creeped out by.

It was lit by numerous blazing torches and candles, yet still retained an eerie crypt like touch. The walls, floor and ceiling were marked with strange engravings, showing images of soldiers, pharaohs, magicians, great cities and many other such things. It was also lined with ancient hieroglyphics.

But something caught his eye.

He walked to the wall and stared at an encryption of a young man in black armor fighting against a slightly older man that held a large weapon in his hand that looked vaguely like a pitchfork.

He and Betamon immediately recognized the man with the weapon as the same man that they saw at the Abandoned Dorm.

Before they had time to process the coincidence, Jason accidentally stepped on a tile on the floor.

It sunk into the floor and rumbling soon followed.

"Oh no!" Betamon squeaked.

The floor directly underneath them rose up, leaving Jason standing on a platform with his partner in his arms and an opposite one just across from him.

At the same time as this happened, the doorway closed up again and an indent in the opposite wall opened up, revealing the coffins in which Chazz, Huckmon, Asami and Elecmon were trapped in.

The 4 looked out from their coffins and to Jason and Betamon.

They were shocked to see them, but the shock quickly changed to relief.

"Jason!" They cried in relief.

The mute boy raised his free hand and gave a little wave to show that he was all right for the time being.

He was sure he wasn't getting his friends or himself out of here without a fight, especially considering he was apparently supposed to Duel.

"Tell me you're gonna get us out of here?!" Chazz yelled as he wiggled around in the bandages.

"What about the others? What happened to them?" Asami asked, looking around and not seeing the others with Jason.

Jason translated the message to his girlfriend in the only language that he could communicate in.

She nodded, seeing what he was trying to say.

Knowing Chazz couldn't speak sign language, she decided to tell him what Jason was saying.

She turned to the still wiggling Chazz.

"The others are stuck in the same situation as us, but Jaden's and Louie's gonna take care of getting them free." She relayed.

"Let's forget about Jaden and Louie freeing the others for a second and focus on Raccoon Boy trying to free us!" Chazz exclaimed.

"So he has finally arrived." (**2**)

The 3 DA students and Digimon turned to see an older man wearing a white robe with a red scarf around his neck.

"I was wondering when you would show up." He looked at the space between them.

"And you already set up the arena? Saves me the trouble of doing it myself." He chuckled, coldly.

"Who are you?!" Chazz yelled, no longer having any kind of patience when it came to this.

He just wanted to leave.

"I'm one of the guards of this tomb. My name is Khu." He introduced.

"It's my job to punish trespassers for coming onto the land." Khu explained.

"We didn't ask to come here." Asami stated with a glare.

"We don't even know how this all happened!" Elecmon added.

"Yet, you still crossed sacred ground!" The guard snapped.

"Luckily for you, The Chief said he'd pardon you, your creatures, your friend and your lover if you pass my challenge." Khu commented.

Jason and Asami blushed profusely at being called lovers.

Even with everything that's happened with them and all the hugs and kisses they shared, it still sounded weird to be called 'lovers'.

Elecmon and Betamon chuckled in amusement while Chazz scoffed and Huckmon sweat-dropped.

Khu brought out a spear, pointing the edge in Jason's direction.

"I was told to do this..." He said as the tip shined, forcing the humans and Digimon to close their eyes and for Jason to cover his.

The light died down and they opened their eyes again. Nothing appeared to be different. Everything looked the same.

Khu decided to clear the confusion.

"I was told that you couldn't speak. Those hieroglyphics behind you will spell out what you want to say. All you have to do is mouth the words..." He explained.

Not really buying it, Jason shrugged and decided to mouth something.

Behind him, the unreadable scriptures started to mood into what Jason had mouthed.

"_I'm gonna beat you."_

Was written on the wall in perfect English.

Asami stared in amazement.

"Despite the situation we are in, that is pretty cool." She admitted.

Chazz grumbled, silently agreeing with the captured girl next to him. It was kinda cool.

In response to Jason's comment, Khu pulled out the same type of Duel-Disk that The Chief wielded and inserted his Deck.

"You're not gonna get past me." Khu commented.

Jason took off the backpack on his back, taking out his Duel-Disk and inserting his Deck too, Betamon hopping off to the side so he wouldn't be in the way.

The 2 turned on their Duel-Disks and stared at each other with both wearing a look of determination.

"Let's Duel!"

Jason: 4000

Khu: 4000

"I'll start." Khu said as he drew his card.

"I'll set a monster and place 2 facedowns to end my turn." He said as 3 reversed cards appeared on the field, one in the monster zone.

Able to slightly communicate with his opponent, Jason drew his card and mouthed his words.

"_I'll summon my Rioichi Cooper to the field in ATK mode."_

The ninja raccoon appeared and hovered over the spot under him (ATK:1700/DEF:1200).

"_Attack."_

Jason pointed forward to the facedown monster.

Rioichi took his cane and threw it to the monster, impaling and revealing a large red fiend with one large eye.

Khu smirked.

"That was my Big Eye. Now I can see the top 5 cards of my Deck and arrange them in any order I like." He took off the top 5 cards, looked them over, arranged them in his desired order and then put them back.

"Good going, Jason. Now the old timer put himself at a large advantage if those are good cards." Chazz muttered.

"Don't lose hope on him, Chazz." Asami defended her love.

"He still has a chance to turn things around as long as he has cards in his Deck." Elecmon lightly scolded.

"And now I'm gonna reveal my 2 facedowns." Khu revealed both of his trap cards.

"My 2 copies of Jar of Greed will let me draw twice." He picked up twice and immediately slapped the first card on his disk.

Appearing on the field was a pink ball of fluff with antennas (ATK:200/DEF:300).

"Its so cute." Asami squealed.

Getting perplexed looks from both Chazz and Jason. She blushed.

"But not as cute as you baby." Asami blew him a kiss as an apology.

Huckmon slightly cringed at the display of affection.

He really didn't understand why humans did that.

"My Watapon can be special summoned to the field if I drew him to my hand by a Magic, Trap, or Monster effect." Khu explained.

"Finish your turn." He commanded.

Jason looked over his hand.

"_I'll place 2 facedowns and end my turn."_

The hieroglyphics read behind him as his 2 facedowns appeared.

Khu drew his card, even though he already knew what it was.

"I'm gonna sacrifice my Watapon to summon out my Guardian Sphinx!" He exclaimed.

The small pink ball disappeared in favor of a large golden Sphinx (ATK:1700/DEF:2400).

"That's a large improvement!" Asami gasped.

"Oh great." Chazz muttered, seeing where this was going pretty soon.

"I play Shield and Sword to swap the ATK and DEF points of our monsters!" Khu exclaimed.

While the Sphinx grew stronger from the swap, Rioichi had to kneel in weakness.

Guardian Sphinx's ATK: 2400.

Rioichi Cooper's ATK: 1200.

"Now my Sphinx, destroy his raccoon!" Khu commanded.

The sphinx prepped a ball of energy in its mouth before it shot it out to Rioichi, destroying the raccoon on the spot.

Jason, however, felt something in his chest sting.

He fell on a knee and grabbed at his chest.

"Jason!" Asami, Elecmon, Chazz, Huckmon and Betamon exclaimed.

Jason: 2800

Khu: 4000

"Like it?" Khu taunted.

"That's the punishment of the Shadow Game." He revealed.

"_Shadow Game?"_

Jason knew what Shadow Games were. Yubel had told stories over the years about The Supreme King (and the Shadow Knight especially) using the Shadow Games to punish traitors. He knew they hurt. He just didn't think they would hurt this much.

"Every life point lost will be felt as the life slowly slips away from you." Khu chuckled.

Jason almost smiled darkly at Khu's comment.

He already had that going for him emotionally while Louie already had it going for her physically.

All because of him.

"Also..." Khu trailed.

He snapped his fingers and right after, the lids on the guys' coffins started to close.

"Hey!" Chazz shouted.

"What's going on?!" Asami fearfully gazed around the coffin.

"Every life point your lover loses, the coffins will slowly close. When they reach 0, you will all be buried alive." Khu explained.

Chazz almost gasped before he turned to his new foster sibling.

"You better not lose this Duel, Raccoon Boy!" He might've sounded like he was being pushy, but there was also a dash of fear and worry for Jason.

"You can do it, Honey!" Asami encouraged to the still kneeling boy.

"I believe in you!" She added.

"Ever if it's the last thing we do!" Huckmon added.

"Quite, Huckmon! That's not gonna help!" Elecmon lightly scolded.

Jason smiled despite the pain before he pressed a button on his disk.

"_Calling Card let's me special summon a Cooper monster from my Deck when a monster is destroyed."_

He fanned out his Deck and looked for his desired card.

"_I choose Tennessee Kid Cooper."_

The gun-slinging raccoon appeared on the field (ATK:1600/DEF:1500).

Khu shrugged.

"I place a facedown to end my turn." He concluded as a lone reversed card appeared.

Jason picked up his next card.

"_I activate my Twin Revolver spell card."_

2 Colt Python weapons appeared in Tennessee's hands.

"_This gives him 500 more ATK points."_

Tennessee grinned as he felt his power rise.

Tennessee "Kid" Cooper's ATK: 2100.

He then fired a round into Khu's hand, dispatching the Giant Rat card that was in his hand.

Chazz gasped in remembrance since Tennessee can destroy 1 card in the opponent's hand per turn.

"I remember that! Tennessee can destroy one card in the opponent's hand per turn!" He exclaimed, not paying any attention to what the author just wrote. (**3**)

"_And I reveal my second facedown card: Rail Walk."_

Jason's second facedown card popped up and connected Tennessee's feet to Khu by a railroad track.

"_Now Tennessee can attack you directly."_

Khu didn't look the least bit worried as Tennessee hopped onto the rail and started running towards him.

He revealed his trap card that sent a glow into his Guardian Sphinx that blinded and halted Tennessee.

"You triggered my Ordeal of a Traveller." He said as he selected a random card from his hand.

"Now you need to pick whether this is a Monster, Spell, or Trap. If you're right, the attack continues. If not, then the monster returns to your hand." Khu explained.

Jason cringed, not really the biggest fan of any kind of guessing game. He hated them ever since his 'sister's' match with Harrington.

Squinting, he decided to give it a shot. Not like he had any other choice.

"_Spell."_

Khu's smirk said it all that he was wrong. He flipped it over to reveal a monster card.

"Wrong. So your Raccoon returns to your hand." Khu reminded.

The golden light from the Sphinx dissolved Tennessee into pixels, his card reappearing into Jason's hand.

Jason frowned.

"_I got no choice but to resummon Tennessee in DEF mode."_

The western raccoon reappeared on the field, but in DEF mode this time (ATK:1600/DEF:1500).

Khu smirked.

"Are you starting to see how pointless this is?" He asked as he drew his card.

Jason glared at him.

"Don't get mad at me. Its not my fault that your skills are inferior to mine." Khu boasted.

Asami had to growl at that.

"He's an awesome Duelist! He'll beat you!" She shouted.

Jason smiled on down to his girlfriend.

"_Thank you, sweetie."_

"No problem, baby." She smiled back.

"_Someone gag me._" Huckmon thought.

"Hey!" Chazz interrupted.

"Jason, get back to the Duel!" He called.

The couple halted their little moment for Jason to refocus his attention to the Duel.

Khu, amused by the whole thing, continued where he left off.

"As I was saying, I activate my Sphinx's effect. Once per turn, I can flip him facedown." Khu explained.

The Sphinx vanished and was placed on the field facedown.

"And now I flip him back up since I haven't flipped summon him this turn." He declared.

The Sphinx returned (ATK:1700/DEF:2400).

Jason and the others stared on in confusion.

"_What was the point of that?"_

Khu let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"When my Sphinx is flipped summoned, all your monsters return to your hand." He smirked.

They all gasped when Tennessee was returned to Jason's hand for the second time.

"And now I'm gonna attack you directly!" Khu announced.

The Sphinx shot out a ball of energy to Jason, hitting him square in the chest and making him lean forward in pain from the hit.

Jason: 1100

Khu: 4000

The coffins were almost completely shut.

"I'll place a monster facedown to end my turn." Khu finished.

A set monster appeared next to the Sphinx.

Jason picked his head up to observe the field.

"_Man, we came here to try and have some fun and now we're in a life and death situation. I don't have anything on my field and only a 4__th__ of my life points while this guy has a powerful monster, a trap that sends my cards back to my hand if I guess wrong, and full life points._" He thought.

He stared at his Deck.

"_I need to start making a comeback, or else the only girl that's ever loved me besides Louie and my new brother are gonna end up being buried alive along with their partners._" The brunette added.

Khu was the only one to notice the image of the man with the pitchfork-like weapon glow slightly as Jason touched his Deck.

"_What does that mean?_" He asked himself.

Jason drew his next card.

He smiled at his find.

"_First I'm gonna play Monster Reborn to summon my Tennessee Cooper back from the graveyard."_

The western raccoon appeared on the field for a 3rd time (ATK:1600/DEF:1500).

"_And now I activate his special ability to destroy another card in your hand."_

Tennessee got ready to destroy another card.

"If Jason's plan is to lower the number of cards in his hand to stop Ordeal of a Traveller, he's still 2 cards short..." Chazz mused.

"He has a plan." Asami said.

"I just know it..." She muttered.

And indeed Jason did.

He held up another spell card that depicted Tennessee firing off rapid shots at bullseye targets.

"_I activate my Crackshot spell card. Thanks to this, I can destroy every single card in your hand with Tennessee's effect."_

"Oh no!" Khu gasped.

Tennessee pulled out his revolver, his grin plastered on his face clearly for the room to see.

"_Ready, aim and fire!_" He declared as he fired off 3 rounds into Khu's hand, destroying each card in his hand.

Jason smirked.

"_The only down side of the card is that I have to discard from my Deck the same number of cards that you lost."_

Jason didn't look troubled as he ditched his 3 cards.

He took 1 of the last 2 from his hand.

"_I summon my Salim Al Kupar Cooper to the field."_

The older raccoon appeared to the field with a grouchy look on his face (ATK:1200/DEF:2000).

"_And thanks to his ability, I can snag a spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand."_

Jason fished around his graveyard until he found the card he desired, adding it to his hand without a problem.

"_And now I activate my last two cards: Rail Walk and Cooper Family Cane!"_

The golden cane appeared in Salim's hands while the familiar railroad track appeared and connected Tennessee to Khu again.

Salim Al Kupar Cooper's ATK: 2200.

"Now Jason can destroy the Sphinx!" Asami declared.

"About time." Chazz muttered, although there was a sigh of relief thrown in there.

Jason pointed forward.

"_Tennessee, attack him directly!"_

"_With pleasure._" He smirked, itching for a fight after being blown off of the field 2 times before he got the chance to strike.

He ran across the rail and happily delivered a punch to Khu's face.

Jason: 1100

Khu: 2400

"_Now Salim, destroy the Sphinx!"_

"_No need to yell._" Salim growled as he hesitantly strolled over to do some work.

He stopped in front of the Sphinx and jumped, slicing the cane down and cutting the Sphinx into a cloud of pixels.

Jason: 1100

Khu: 1900

"Yes!" Asami cheered.

"Finally he got on the scoreboard." Chazz added with a very apparent sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's how ya Duel!" Huckmon and Betamon cheered.

"Good job, son!" Elecmon commented.

Khu panted from the hits that Jason had given him.

"I guess you aren't as terrible as I thought you were." He admitted begrudgingly.

Jason narrowed his eyes at him.

"_Of course I'm not terrible. You're holding my girlfriend, 1 of my brothers and their partners hostage while your boss forces my twin to Duel him and my sister to do Ra knows what to save everyone else. I'm not gonna lose this Duel... I'll die before I let anything happen to them."_

As she read the changing hieroglyphics, Asami felt her heart constrict reading Jason's declaration.

It might've been sweet and courageous, but she didn't like Jason being so ready to throw himself to the wolves for everyone. He deserved to think better of himself and not just something that can be so easily sacrificed. She wanted him for as long as possible.

Chazz, meanwhile, was secretly touched by the words that appeared behind Jason. Even after all the c*** he said to him out of jealousy towards his, Louie's and Jaden's relationship, he was still fighting to defend and save him, even calling him a brother.

It made him wanna shed a small tear, but he was The Chazz. He didn't openly cry unless it was completely serious. He owed Jason, the other Yuki siblings, Louie and even Hikari (he still couldn't figure out why she kissed him), for agreeing to give him a fresh start and he would pay that back in any way he could.

Khu smirked.

"Well you're still gonna lose this Duel and you and the others will be buried alive." He stated as he drew his card, smirking at his find.

"I play the spell card Spellbook Inside the Pot to let us draw 3 more times." He declared.

When he picked up and saw his next 3 cards, his already devious smirk turned into a more sinister 1.

"_And now this Duel is mine, little boy._" Khu boasted.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the term, but didn't retaliate to it. He just stood there waiting to see what Khu meant when he said that the Duel was his.

"First I'm gonna activate the Premature Burial spell card to bring back my Guardian Sphinx to the field." Khu began.

The large golden Sphinx returned to the field with a triumphant roar.

Jason: 1100

Khu: 1100

"And now that I got a monster with 'sphinx' in its name on my field, I can now sacrifice it to bring out my ultimate monster!" He exclaimed.

Guardian Sphinx disappeared from the field again and in its place, in a large show of light, a large golden creature appeared. It bumped both of its fists together and roared loudly and proudly. The necklaces around its neck bounced around with the shockwave of the fist bumping and the roaring (ATK: 0/DEF: 4000).

Jason took one look up at the creature and stared in both shock and awe.

"_It looks a lot like Exodia!"_

"The resemblance is uncanny ain't it? This is my Exxod, Master of the Guard. You can think of him as a long lost relative of Exodia." Khu smirked.

Betamon, Asami, Elecmon, Chazz and Huckmon stared in shock as well.

Asami was the one that broke free of the state first.

"It's okay Jason. I know you can beat it. It doesn't have any ATK points." She pointed out a little optimistically.

Chazz was more realistic and open minded.

"I have a feeling that doesn't really matter." He stated.

"The black haired one is right." Khu admitted.

"I'm about to fix that. I flip summon my Great Spirit!" He declared.

The facedown monster that was still on his field flipped up to reveal a buff warrior wearing multi coloured armour and an Indian headpiece on his head (ATK:500/DEF:1500).

"And now it's time I tell you about my Exxod's effect. When I flip summon an Earth monster, he deals 1000 points of damage to you." Khu declared.

Exxod pulled back his fist and launched it forward, hitting Jason square in the chest and sending him flying.

"JASON!" Betamon cried.

Jason: 100

Khu: 1100

The coffins were now just a millimeter from being fully closed.

Chazz and the others could no longer see what was going on during the Duel.

Khu took a small delight in Jason's wallowing in pain on the platform.

"And now I should let you know about my Great Spirit's effect. When he's flipped summoned to the field, I can swap the ATK and DEF points of one of my Earth monsters... And guess who fits the bill?" He chuckled.

Exxod roared with pride as power flowed through his veins as his stats changed.

"And now this Duel is mine... Exxod, destroy his Al Kupar and the rest of his life points!" Khu commanded.

Exxod pulled back his fist for a second time and sent it straight for Salim, who was running around in a circle as he awaited for the upcoming attack.

Before it connected, the transparent image of a fiend warrior in red armour appeared and blocked Exxod's fist, shaking the room greatly.

Khu was shocked to say the least.

"What the hell happened?!" He demanded to know.

Jason sat up, smirking slightly at his last minute defence.

"_That was my Necro Gardna. When he's in my graveyard, I can cancel one attack by removing him from play."_

"But I never sent him to graveyard!" Khu argued.

"_I did when my Crackshot made me discard those three cards from my Deck."_

"Whatever, but now I activate the second effect of my Great Spirit. Once a turn, I can flip him right on back into facedown position." Khu glared.

The spirit was flipped back facedown.

"That means on my next turn when I flip up my Great Spirit for a second time, I can end this Duel." He inserted his 3rd card facedown.

"And now that my turn has come to an end, Exxod's ATK and DEF points must return to their original stats." He said as Exxod powered down.

Jason surveyed the field, his body in loads of pain.

"_He still has Ordeal of the Traveller activated, which means that he could've stopped one of my attacks..._" He thought.

Suddenly, his eyes brightened in realization.

"_But wait! I would've known what the card type was after my first attack, which means my second attack would've won me the Duel!_" The brunette mentally gasped.

He sighed.

"_That facedown must either stop my attacks or allow him to draw cards. Either way, if I don't figure out a way to win on this turn, the match is over..._" He solemnly reminded himself as he picked up his card, giving himself a hand of 4.

Khu stared at Jason indifferently, feeling his face upturn into a cocky smile.

"_When he attacks, I'll activate my Zero-Gravity trap card to change the positions of all monsters on the field. He'll have to end his turn and I can flip summon Great Spirit again to win the Duel._" He mentally chuckled.

Suddenly, the pain in Jason's body spiked like hell and would've made him scream if he had a voice.

He fall on his back, panting hard.

"Jason!" Betamon gasped.

He hopped to his partner's head and saw a very small trace of blood dripping out of a small wound.

"Jason, are you okay? Please tell me you can hear me?" Betamon begged.

Jason moved his hand a little, signing something to his partner.

"_Everything hurts, pal. I don't think I can get up."_

"Oh course you can! We'll do it together!" Betamon urged.

Jason turned his head, looking at his partner in confusion.

"You were always there to protect me Jason. It's my turn to help you! I know you can beat this guy, but you have to get up!" The aquatic Digimon urged.

"_But, what if I can't?"_

"Then we'll do it together! All this time, it's you saving me, never once was it the other way around and now I wanna save you, Jason! I believe in you and I know your friends do, so it's about time that we got up together and saved everyone. They're counting on us, Jason. And I know we won't let them down because I've got you. And you've got me." Betamon promised.

Touched by his partner's words, Jason found the strength to get to his feet.

He looked at Khu with new-found determination.

"_I won't beat you, Khu. Me and Betamon will beat you. We're a team and it's time we started acting like one. And from now on, we will always be a team, no matter what get's in the way!"_

Suddenly, a loud beeping filled the air and a swamp-green light came from Jason's shirt.

Curiously, he pulled it out to see it was his D-Power making the noise and light, which suddenly turned into a beam and landed in Jason's hand, taking shape.

"Is that a card?" Betamon gasped.

Jason nodded.

It was a white card with a small, swamp-green monster on it and had a sliver streak on the side.

"Let's see what it does!" Betamon urged.

Nodding, Jason swiped the card down-wards through the slot on his D-Power.

D-D-D-DIGIEVOLUTION…

Suddenly, Betamon started glowing swamp-green and began to grow.

BETAMON DIGIVOLE TO…

SEADRAMON!

As soon as the light dimmed, everyone could see that in Betamon's placed was a giant sea-serpent. It was streamline and looked extremely fierce-some. He had red rings around his body, a red fin at the end of it's tail, a yellow frilled mask on his upper-jaw, sharp teeth and beady blue eyes.

Betamon had become one of the deadliest predators in the Net Ocean: Seadramon.

Jason looked at his hand at his partner in shock, then smiled.

"_You look awesome!"_

"Thank you, Jason. Now, finish him." Seadramon encouraged.

Jason eyed Khu as the hieroglyphics behind him started to shift again, Seadramon slivering in the air behind him, as if he were swimming.

"_First I'm gonna bust out a new monster of mine... I summon out Carmelita Fox!"_

Appearing on the field was a vixen with brownish orange fur, a mole under her left eye and waist-length blue hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her ensemble includes a dark blue midriff-baring corset-type top that had zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue jean-shorts and a choker where her Interpol badge hung from. She wore a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wore a lone earring on her left ear. On her feet are long black boots (ATK:1700/DEF:1500).

She looked over at Tennessee and Salim.

"_What trouble did Jason get himself into this time?_" She asked the 2 raccoons, a slight French twang in her voice.

"_It wasn't exactly him, per say._" Tennessee started to defend their Duellist before Carmelita cut him off.

"_Forget it, I don't care._" She stated.

"_Let's just get this done with._" The fox suggested.

"_Finally, someone agrees with me!_" Salim stated happily, desperately wanting to go back to taking a nap.

Jason moved on with his move.

"_Then I activate the spell card Cooper Tag Out."_

He played a spell that showed Sly and Sir Galleth working together to fight a giant armoured knight.

"_I can pick one face up Cooper monster on my field and swap it with 1 in my graveyard that's the same level..."_

"_Please pick me._" Salim all but begged.

Jason, having enough with the whining, granted his request.

"_I trade in Salim for my Sly Cooper that I sent to the graveyard with Crackshot."_

In Salim's place, Jason's trademark raccoon appeared on the field with a fold of the arms (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

He grinned over at Carmelita.

"_Hey, hey, Carmelita._" He greeted.

"_Jason finally summoned you out to the field, did he?_" The raccoon asked.

"_No time to try and be a romantic, Sly._" The fox scolded.

"_Let's get this done so we can all go back to the Deck._" Carmelita groaned.

"_She's in a mood._" Tennessee explained, getting a glare from the vixen in question.

To stop this argument from escalating, Jason continued on with his move.

"_I equip Sly with my Jailbird Costume card."_

The familiar ball and chain appeared by Sly.

"_And by giving up my friend's attack, I can destroy your facedown card."_

Khu gasped as Sly started to roll on the ball, running over and destroying his last line of defence.

Jason smiled.

"_Now I activate Carmelita's ability. I can destroy one monster on your field so long as its original ATK points are less than her own. And I choose Exxod."_

Jason pointed to the creature in question. Carmelita pulled out a shock pistol and started firing rapid shots into Exxod until it was destroyed.

"_Now Carmelita and Tennessee attack."_

Jason pointed as Tennessee ran forward and destroyed Great Spirit with a powerful kick while Carmelita fired off a bunch of rounds to Khu.

Jason: 100 (Winner)

Khu: 0

Khu was kneeling on the ground in exhaustion after Jason dealt the final blow, the arena sinking back into the floor and leaving the room the same way it was when Jason first got there, Seadramon even reverting back to his Rookie form.

"So... You and your friends live..." Khu muttered.

"Very well..." The Gravekeeper snapped his fingers then saw Asami's and the other's coffins open all the way.

"Thank Ra!" Asami cheered as the wrappings around her unravelled, setting her free.

She then smiled at her boyfriend.

"I never doubted you!" She said as she dashed over to her boyfriend and gave him a firm kiss on his lips.

Chazz stood out his coffin.

"Good job." He congratulated, but he did have a smile that let Jason know he was appreciative.

"I'm just glad I can breathe again." Huckmon sighed, taking in a deep breath.

"Congratulations on Digivolving, Betamon." Elecmon praised.

"Thanks, Elecmon. I hope you Digivolve soon, too." Betamon thanked.

"I must be losing my touch, for you to pass my trial..." Khu rolled up his sleeve and took off what it seemed to be a white armlet with multiple white and blue orbs attached.

"I bestow upon you this magic armlet." He said.

Jason took the armlet to get a better look. But it was missing half of it.

"Why's there only a part of this armlet?" Asami asked for him after seeing that the hieroglyphics stopped shifting into what Jason was thinking.

"Another has also passed this trial with bizarre creatures like yours." Khu claimed.

"You'll have to beat her to gain the other half." He said.

Jason shrugged as he slipped on the armlet.

It was a little bigger than his arm he quickly noticed. He felt something in him start to grow as he bore the armlet. Something about it felt right.

"So, are we free to go?" Asami asked, looking cautiously and not believing they would just be allowed to leave so simply.

"You 3 and your creatures are, but I can't say the same for your friends." Khu admitted.

"If they have lost their trial, then by order of the chief they'll be buried."

End of Chapter 23 of Supreme King Jaden

1: **Quote from LK.**

2: **For some reason, I kinda think Khu would sound like Seto Kaiba if this was a TV show.**

3: **Quote from the Sleeping Beauty chapter of blackandblood's fic: Deranged Crack Tales.**

ONA: **Uh-oh... Looks like Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, and Banner know about Jaden's little secret. I bet none of you were expecting it to be revealed like this, or at least part of it.**

**Jaden's past as The Supreme King will be shed on a lot more in the coming chapters, not just because some of his friends know, but because The Sacred Beasts are coming. There's some foreshadow for ya on his past already.**

**People have pointed out to me that The Supreme King wasn't really evil in cannon and that he just went to extremes to get what he wanted. I know this. I watched the anime all the way through many times.**

**But things are different in this story. The Supreme King was good at one point, but something happened to make him evil in Jaden's past life. I can't say what or when it'll be revealed, but it will be unveiled at some point.**

**Now Jason has to win Chazz and Asami's freedom. Since I'm talking about Jason, the next chapter is really important for some information regarding him and his character. You'll probably miss it or not get it right away, but it'll be there.**

**Like I said up top, I'm going on vacation for a week so I don't know if I'll be able to update. I'll try, but don't expect anything.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the remix to Jaden's Duel with The Chief, and the small little cliffhanger. Review to let me know what you liked or didn't like.**

AN: **Okay then.**

**That was definitely the longest chapter I've made so far (50 pages!)!**

**Guilmon and Betamon Digivolved! At first, I wasn't really gonna put that in, but decided to do it anyway, since we may need their champion forms in later chapters.**

**Next time, we'll be seeing Louie and Veemon in a Duel to the 'death', but not the normal kind of Duel.**

**I'm really c***** with speeches, but felt that they needed to be said to try and make up for the much needed development in the partners relationships.**

**Anyway, I just realized something.**

**I never told you guys why Labramon said Hikari was a Digimon last chapter!**

**Well, you're gonna have to wait until she makes a comeback in Season 2 to find out, people.**

**Later!**

Next Time: Chapter 24


	24. Chapter 24

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 24: Buried Alive?! The Gravekeeper Trials: Part 2**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Glad the Duel was up to people's expectations and people loved the differences I'm making to the Anime for my story.**

**And I'm glad people are curious now as to what will happen now that a select few of the gang know about Jaden's secret. Jaden will not find out they know it in this chapter, but it's not gonna take long for it to come on back, especially since next chapter sheds some light on his past as The Supreme King.**

**I want to give a big thanks to Digi-Tiger for the help in listening to my ideas and for the plot line of one of the Shadow Riders and for helping me with some stuff for Season 3 and the Spin-off, which I have more information for at the bottom OAN.**

**And to those wondering about my trip... **

**It sucked. It was horrible, I shouldn't have gone on it and I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like Jason's Duel and what I do with that.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **Here we go!**

**Ohh, ohh, ohh!**

**Ohh, ohh, ohh!**

**Here we go!**

**Ohh, ohh, ohh!**

**Ohh, ohh, ohhhh!**

**Time for the first Digimon battle!**

**I'm pretty sure it's gonna suck, but we do need that fighting action, or it'll be boring if all they ever fight with are pieces in a children's card game. The fight will be based of Episode 15 of Digimon Data Squad, since that was the first Digimon episode I EVER watched and my favorite.**

**Here are the Decks:**

**Archfiend: 1**

**Dark Justice: 2**

**Black Wing: 1 **

**So, on with the show!**

Chapter 24-

After separating from her 'brothers', Louie and Veemon were led away from the hallway and into another area to Ra knew where.

To say she was p***** would be an understatement.

She wanted to rip apart and kill everyone here that had kidnapped her family, friends and their Digimon partners and now they had the balls to make her, Veemon, Jason and Jaden run around like animals to free everyone?!

They were lucky she had control over her temper!

"Louie?" Veemon called.

Said girl glanced down at her Digimon partner.

"What's the matter, pal?" She asked.

"I'm more worried about you. I understand that you're annoyed, but please don't go all Shadow Knight on us." He begged.

"Chill out. I maybe annoyed into bloody Hell, but I'm not gonna unleash the powers of Hell on these a**es." The human reassured.

"_I just wanna know who or what we have to fight and who the Hell those girls were._" The raven-bluenette silently added, remembering the twins she saw.

She knew that nothing here was human.

It may look like a human and talk like a human, Hell, it could even walk like a human, but Louie knew she wasn't in a world where humans were the dominant species, they probably didn't even exist here at all!

Here, from what she'd seen so far, was a world where Duel Monsters ruled supreme and were solid, real and dangerous.

Now she was separated from her friends and couldn't protect them like she wanted to.

And that scared her.

* * *

Eventually, the guards left, leaving Louie and Veemon to wander down the halls.

Veemon had grown more and more bored the farther they went, while Louie became more and more cautious with every step they took.

Eventually, they came to a blood-stained wooden door.

"I guess this is where we have to go, huh?" Louie wondered out loud.

And with that, she pushed the door open.

The room was a large library, filled with nothing but books and books.

Curiously, Louie walked over to one of the shelves and took out a random book.

The title was in hieroglyphics, but she understood them due to one of her many ancestries.

"The Legend of the Supreme King and the Shadow Knight."

Mumming in suspicion, Louie placed the book back and turned to Veemon.

He nodded.

"Something tells me, this isn't really the battle field. But if it is, come on out, girls! We're ready for ya!" Louie yelled.

"So, I see you have the courage to fight."

Louie and Veemon instantly stood back-to-back, ready for a sneak attack.

"You bet we're ready!" Veemon called.

"So come out and show us where the real battle begins!" Louie added.

Giggles echoed in the almost silent room, making sweat poor down the duo's backs.

"Very well." One of the voices giggled.

Suddenly, the room morphed into a canyon with sky-scrapers coming from both sides.

Louie instantly recognized the scenery.

"Is this… The Gorge of Deception?" She gasped.

The raven-bluenette had heard of legends of this place.

This was where a gang of spider Digimon and their master lived and anyone who ever went in, never came back out, dead or alive. No one knew what happened to any brave/foolish Digimon who went in because no one ever came back out to tell the secrets of what lurked in the shadows below.

And the worst part?

You wouldn't even know you were in it because it looked just like any other canyon or gorge in the Digital World, apart from the sky-scrapers that were said to have hung on the walls.

That was why it was called "The Gorge of Deception".

"Yes. You and your Digimon partner must live to make it out alive and find your friends to pass this test." One of the voices giggled.

"Say what?!" Veemon gasped.

Louie looked at her dragon as Veemon turned to his partner.

They both knew the legends of this place, but what choice did they have?

The two nodded.

"We except!" They yelled.

They heard the giggles again.

"We were hoping you would."

And with that, all was silent.

Taking a quick look around, Louie and Veemon then turned to each other and nodded.

The games had now begun.

* * *

Things had been too easy and too quiet for Louie's liking…

…So she had to jinx herself and end up getting herself and Veemon caught.

But, there was a good side…

"Let me go, you stupid-spiders!" Louie cried as she hung from a thread.

…She found her friends, who were also caught.

"Yeah! Leave us alone!" Julie added as she struggled.

"When I figure out how to get myself and Veemon down you'll be sorry!" Louie growled.

"Girls, calm down, it won't help us." Zane groaned.

"He's right, you need to save your strength." Bastion added.

"Shut up guys!" Julie and Louie growled.

The spider Digimon, Dokugumon, said and did nothing but watch as they struggled in their restrains.

Suddenly, a deep and dark chuckle was heard, coming from the depths of the gorge, causing the humans and their Digimon, who were in a net, to shiver in fright.

"What is that?" Bastion asked.

"**Filthy human. You are a worthless species.**" The voice told them.

"Tell me something I don't know." Louie muttered, bitterly.

"I know that voice." Julie gasped.

"**Now sleep. Sleep so you can roam endlessly through your nightmares.**" The voice commanded.

"Say what?" Zane asked.

"**Sleep. So then your hearts will be mine for the taking!**" The voice cackled.

"Sorry, ugly, but this b****'s heart doesn't belong to anyone other than Dueling, ya got that!" Julie growled, a lie in her words.

Suddenly, some sort of sound-wave echoed in the gorge, causing Louie's head to hurt like Hell and almost made her scream from the pain.

Unfortunately, she passed out from the hurt in her head before she could scream any of it away.

And now, her nightmares would begin along with the nightmares of her friends.

* * *

(**AN: I'll put the nightmare in Louie's POV since this is something she experienced first-hand and the pain it left her in was pretty deep, so the best way to understand that pain is for you guys to read things the way she saw them.**)

_Darkness._

_That was all I could see and feel around me._

_I couldn't sense Veemon or Yuè (the Shadow Knight's Spirit) anywhere._

"_Guys? Where are you? Hello!" I called, hoping to hear or see something._

_Suddenly, there was a blinding light that forced me to shield my eye so I didn't lose all my sight._

_When the light wasn't so bright, I moved my hand from my eye and looked at my new surroundings._

_Blue walls, grey floor…_

"_Is this where I had my last tournament?" I asked._

_I ran down the hall and when I was nearing the end, I heard the finishing moves of a Duel._

_I rounded a corner and-_

"_Go, pal! Destroy his monster and end this!"_

_-It was me._

_I was right!_

_This is where I participated in my last tournament._

_It was in Texas, I can't remember where exactly, but it was in Texas and just now I had defeated my semi-finals opponent, the last guy I had to beat in order to get to the finals._

_His name was Carl Goodwin (I think) and he used an Archfiend Deck._

_Then, realization hit me._

"_No…" I mumbled._

_I watched as the old me (I'll just say it's Louie and when I say or do something, I'll say I did) and Carl reached half-way across the field and shook hands._

"_You had me on the ropes there, pal. You weren't half bad!" Louie congratulated._

_Louie was wearing a mask (__**AN: Like the Black Rose's/Akiza's**__), a black cloak with a hood that reached my ankles, a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark blue shirt that was mostly hidden and black sneakers._

"_Yeah, I guess I was. But you were better and I'll just deal with it." Carl sighed._

_Carl had black short hair, crimson eyes and pail skin. He was wearing a black jacket, a red shirt, black jeans and black flats._

_Louie turned and ran back to her side of the field to head to the small changing area where people had a little over half an hour to get ready for the last match._

_It was "The Masked Warrior" VS Jesse Anderson, the other finalist._

_You see, I made up the name "Masked Warrior" because I didn't really wanna take the risk of what happening with Jaden happening with me. I knew there were other people like Rick out there and I didn't wanna deal with them._

_I felt some force pulling me towards Louie._

"_No please." I begged._

_I don't wanna see it happen…_

_I don't wanna see it happen again!_

_I don't wanna get harassed AGAIN!_

* * *

Back in the open, Louie frowned in her sleep, whimpering and tears pricked at her eye as she was trapped in a dark-red aurora that was her heart's essence being sucked out and fed to her attacker.

All the other humans were in similar states.

"Louie! Wake up! Jaden's in trouble!" Veemon yelled in a useless attempt to wake her up.

"**She can't hear you.**" The voice from before chuckled.

Veemon glared at it's owner: MetaPhantomon.

The undead Digimon looked like the Reaper, only a lot bigger. His hands were metal gloves, one holding a sickle. His black cloak didn't cover his backbone or rib-cage from the front, but the hood covered all his skull, but his face that had red lights in his eye sockets.

MetalPhantomon chuckled.

"**There is nothing you can do, Digimon traitor. Your precious humans are as good as dead.**" He told him.

"No she's not! Julie's way stronger than you! She can break free!" Labramon exclaimed.

"Oh-no, what do we do?" Tentomon whimpered.

Gaomon growled.

"I BELIEVE IN YOUR STRENGTH, LOUIE!" Veemon yelled.

* * *

_The force continued to pull me, so I decided to go with it._

"_Louie! Stop! Halt! Slow down!" I cried, reaching out to my old-self._

_She didn't hear me._

"_LOUISIANA!" I yelled and went to slap her back-_

_-but my hand went right through and I fell to the ground._

_I pulled myself up and looked at my hand in fear._

"_M-my hand." I gasped._

"_Damn, that guy was one Hell of a Duelist. I hope we get to Duel again some time." Louie giggled._

"_Wish granted, b****."_

_Me and Louie whipped our heads around and standing behind us was Carl._

"_Carl? What's up man? You wanna Duel again?" Louie asked in excitement._

_Carl just snarled at her and rammed her against the walls._

"_Huh? Carl what the heck is wrong with you?" Louie half-exclaimed, struggling against his grip since he's pinned her wrists._

"_You obviously cheated in our little Duel and now you'll let me take my rightful place." Carl snarled._

"_Why? I need that money, Carl. I don't have anyone to look after me but myself. I'll let you have some of it if you just explain why you need it." She said, confusion on her face._

"_It's not the money, s***. I've never lost a Duel in my life and I'm not afraid to punish you for trying to cheat on me!" He hissed._

"_I didn't cheat! I just had a few lucky draws, it's nothing to get worked up about, it's just a game after all." The raven-bluenette argued._

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! All I know is you cheated and I'm gonna punish you!" The blacknette hissed._

_Oh no!_

"_How?" The old-me said._

"_Like this!" Carl growled._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_I can't watch!_

_I won't watch!_

_I-_

_Wait a minute…_

_What was going on before I had this nightmare?_

_I closed my eye and thought, blocking out my old-self's whimpers and Carl's sexually-charged growls._

_I was…_

_In the Gorge of Deception with Veemon and my friends: Zane, Gaomon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie and Labramon!_

"_VEEMON! GUYS!" I yelled._

_I suddenly realized what was going on._

_This is all a dream, some trick. The voices from before said me and V had to get out alive and save our friends to pass a test._

_And I think this is it._

_I have to let go of it._

_Sure I got harassed, I am not the first or (unfortunately) the last person to be harassed sexually and it's not happening any more._

_Carl tried to get to me, but Jesse stopped him and that's all that matters._

_Jesse saved me, gave me a great Duel in the finals and even thought I lost, he helped me get through the pain and scars that would definitely stay with me for what was left of my life._

_And I was okay again._

_Time to wake up and teach my tester what happens when you mess with a Minamoto's head._

* * *

Suddenly, Louie cried out, tears pouring from her eye and it snapped open.

"**WHAT?!**" MetalPhantomon gasped as her heart's essence was disconnected from his staff.

"Louie!" Veemon gasped.

Louie just hung there in a golden aurora, her eye closed and pants coming from her mouth.

* * *

_I felt as if I was floating, just hanging there._

_Then, I felt a slightly rough hand cup my cheek and whip away my tears._

_I opened my eye and it locked with sapphire blue, raging gold and emerald green._

"_Hikari." I gasped._

_My twin nodded and smiled, to show she heard me._

"_Jesse." I gasped._

_My friend saluted me and also smiled, he heard me, too._

"_Yuè." I smiled._

_My dark-side gave me the piece sign._

"_I'm proud of you, Lou." Hikari admitted._

"_You got over your fear and ya'll be okay, now." Jesse added._

"_**You have to defeat MetalPhantomon.**__" Yuè told me._

"_He's the one who locked you in." The sapphire-eyed girl said._

"_And he's holding you, Veemon and the rest of your friends." The emerald-eyed boy added._

"_**So get your a** out there so you can save 'em.**__" The golden-eyed girl finished._

_I nodded at them._

"_I know. Thanks for helping me there, guys. I owe you." I smiled._

_Yuè, Hikari and Jesse nodded and disappeared as the world around me began to materialize._

* * *

The golden light that surrounded Louie destroyed her binds and she fell to the ground, landing in a crouching position.

Once she had her breath back, the Slifer Warrior stood to her feet, her eye gold to match her aurora.

"You tried to weaken me by forcing me to relive that horrible memory that I still have nightmares about…" She trailed off, her voice normal for once.

"MetalPhantomon…" The former Shadow Knight accused as she held her hand to the sky, her eye blue again.

Suddenly, a golden card with a blue dragon on it appeared and Louie held it tightly in her hand.

"Y**o**u **w**i**l**l **p**a**y** f**o**r **y**o**u**r **a**r**r**o**g**a**n**c**e**!" Louie and Yue declared, in a mix of their voices and eyes.

Whipping her D-Power off her belt and holding it in her left hand while the card was in her right, she turned to her partner who was still hanging by a thread, literally.

"Ready Veemon?" Louie called, her eye fully blue.

"**We are when you are.**" Yuè added, her eye turning fully gold.

Veemon nodded.

"Just say the word, partners!" He exclaimed.

Yuè appeared in spirit form next to Louie, the 2 sharing a nod, then turning to glare at MetalPhantomon as Yuè melted back into Louie's body and her eye turned back into that mix of gold and sky-blue.

Louie/Yuè raised their hand and slashed the card through the slot of their D-Power Digivice.

D-D-D-DIGIEVOLUTION…

Suddenly, Veemon started glowing dark gold and began to grow.

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO…

EXVEEMON!

Floating in Veemon's place, was a dragon encased in a dark golden glow, twice Louie's size, with muscles in his arms, legs, neck and chest, a large blade-like horn on his head and a 'X'-like symbol on his stomach. His skin was still blue/white and his eyes were still crimson.

He had become ExVeemon: Veemon's Champion level.

"Say 'hello' to your worst nightmare, MetalPhantomon!" Louie declared, her eye fully blue.

"**ExVeemon! The dragon with the powers of both the Shadows-**" Yuè yelled, her eye fully gold.

"And Miracles!" The raven-bluenette exclaimed, her eye fully blue.

"A**n**d **n**o**w** h**e**'**s** g**o**n**n**a **u**s**e** t**h**e**m** t**o** t**a**k**e** y**o**u **d**o**w**n!" Louie/Yuè declared, their eyes and voices mixing.

"You got that right, girls!" ExVeemon nodded.

"First you have to save the others!" The Slifer Warrior exclaimed, her eye blue.

"**Cut the ropes! It'll get them out of his reach and wake them up!**" The Shadow Knight instructed, her eye gold.

The dragon nodded at his partners and turned around.

"C**R**I**T**I**C**A**L** C**R**U**N**C**H**!" ExVeemon exclaimed.

And he bit down on the strings with great force, causing all the humans to fall at once, their binds disappearing.

Louie/Yuè threw their right hand under the humans and manipulated the shadow so it became a physical thing and caught them all, gently lowering them until they were safely on the ground.

"Y**e**s." Louie/Yuè muttered.

They then turned to their partner.

"K**e**e**p** h**i**m **b**u**s**y **w**h**i**l**e** w**e** g**e**t **b**a**c**k **u**p!" Louie/Yuè instructed.

ExVeemon nodded and turned to MetalPhantomon.

Quickly changing her eye back to blue as not to scare her friends, Louie ran over to them.

"Guys!" She exclaimed.

Zane, Julie and Bastion groaned.

"What the heck is going on?" Zane asked as he held his head where his eyes was.

"Is everyone okay?!" Louie yelled as she came to their side.

"Other than a few minor bruises, I think we're alright physically." Bastion nodded.

"Then get up!" She instructed.

The group pulled themselves up, then looked around.

Julie screamed and jumped to Bastion.

"I HATE SPIDERS!" She cried.

"Then hang on Julie, because we need your help! Those spiders are Digimon and we have to beat them or we won't get out alive!" Louie said.

The boys nodded firmly while Julie nodded weakly.

Suddenly, Zane pulled a D-Power with a dark-blue strap/rim/buttons, Julie pulled out a D-Power with a mud-brown strap/rim/buttons and Bastion pulled out a D-Power with a yellow strap/rim/buttons.

Then, they whipped out cards, Zane's blue with a white dog/Julie's brown with a cream puppy/Bastion's yellow with a red bug and scanned them into their Digivices.

D-D-D-DIGIEVOLUTION…

Suddenly, Gaomon/Labramon/Tentomon started glowing dark blue/brown/yellow and began to grow.

GAOMON/LABRAMON/TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO…

GAOGAMON/SEASARMON/KABUTARIMON!

In Gaomon's place was a huge husky dog with a red scarf around his neck that he used as arms, he still had his gloves, but they weren't boxer gloves any more and had nails coming from them.

He was Gaogamon.

In Labramon's place was a lion like Digimon that was white with yellow around his head like a main and his tail was shaped in a wind-like pattern and coloured yellow.

She was Seasarmon.

Finally, in Tentomon's place was a huge yellow beetle of some sort without a shell, had a horn on it's head, 4 wings and 6 limbs: 4 arms/2 feet.

This was Kabuterimon.

Zane climbed onto Gaogamon's back while Bastion and Julie got on Kabuterimon's back, right between his wings.

And the Digimon set off into battle.

Back with ExVeemon and MetalPhantomon, the 2 were in a fist fight, the dragon still glowing with the power of the Shadows and Miracles.

"**Enough**!" MetalPhantomon roared.

He pushed ExVeemon away from him and grabbed his discarded sickle.

"**S**O**U**L **B**L**A**D**E**!" He exclaimed and his sickle shot off rays of energy.

They cut up half of the Dokugumon and nearly sliced the other Digimon.

The raven-bluenette, with her eye swirling with that sky-blue/golden combination, stood still through it all, a defiant scowl on her face.

One of the energy blasts just barely missed her head, but she didn't flinch.

Louie/Yuè took in a deep breath and then yelled at the top of their lungs with all their passion:

"E**N**D **T**H**I**S **N**O**W**, E**X**V**E**E**M**O**N**!"

ExVeemon nodded.

"You got it, girls!" He exclaimed.

The dragon Digimon placed his hands on one of the many sky-scrapers, pulled it off the gorge wall and through it at MetalPhantomon with all his might.

The building smashed into the phantom Digimon, ramming his back against the wall and trapping him there.

He had dropped his sickle, he was paralysed with pain but most of all, he was defenceless.

And that's just how Louie/Yuè wanted him.

"N**N**N**O**O**O**W**W**W, **P**A**R**T**N**E**R**!" They cried.

"S**H**A**D**O**W**S **O**F **M**I**R**A**C**L**E**S!" ExVeemon exclaimed.

He concentrated the aurora around him into his palms, closing his eyes then he snapped them open, revealing they were glowing gold, threw his arms back and then threw them forwards, the golden light blasting MetalPhantomon dead on in his DigiCore (his soul).

MetalPhantomon let loss a blood-chilling scream…

And everything went white, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

* * *

When the light wasn't so bright anymore, the gang uncovered their eyes.

They were back in the library, the 2 girls from before in front of them, panting on their knees.

Louie, who's eye was fully blue again since the fight was over, instantly grew concerned.

"Hey? Are you girls okay?" She asked, helping to support the black one while Veemon supported the pink one.

"We're fine." The girls chimed.

They then stood up on their own as if they were perfectly okay.

"Well done, girl in red!" The black one chuckled.

"You passed the test!" The pink one giggled.

"Test?" Zane asked.

The girls giggled.

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but who the Hell are you?!" Julie exclaimed.

She didn't even realize she was still holding onto Bastion's waist from the fight.

"Oh how rude of us!" The pink one gasped.

"Chill, it was rude of us, so let us fix it." The black one smirked.

"We're the Sistermon and we were asked to help test the girl in red and her partner for battles to come." The pink one explained.

"I'm Sistermon Noir and she's Sistermon Blanc. You see, everything that just happened was an illusion to test her will." The black one explained.

"We don't know anything about the challenges that you fill face, but we were told they'd be big." Blanc warned.

"So keep a look out. And on that note, you're free to go!" Noir chuckled and beckoned to the door.

And with that, the group began to walk towards the door when Louie stopped.

"Sistermon." She called.

The twin Digimon hummed and turned their heads to her.

"Could I borrow a book? One of the titles caught my interest so, I was wondering if I could keep it." Louie admitted.

Noir and Blanc giggled.

"If the title is in hieroglyphics and means 'The Legend of the Supreme King and the Shadow Knight' then yes. Actually, we were supposed to give you that book." Blanc giggled.

"After all, you are the Shadow Knight, right?" Noir questioned.

Not seeing a point in trying to hide, Louie nodded.

"I am, sorta." She admitted.

"Louie's her reincarnation." Veemon explained.

The sisters nodded in acknowledgment.

No one knew that Bastion, Zane, Julie and their Digimon had heard everything.

"_Shadow Knight?_" They wondered.

* * *

Jaden was really confused.

For the past 10 minutes since he defeated the Chief, his friends and their Digimon were staring at him and Guilmon all weird like.

He tried to ask Syrus what was up, but he just babbled quickly as the words that came out his mouth were anything but English. The same thing happened with Chumley. And Tami avoided the question by suddenly pulling Syrus into a mini-make-out session while the Digimon just congratulated Guilmon on his Digivolution.

Even Alexis was staring at him with a curious and observing glance.

Before he could ask her what was up, something caught his attention.

"Jaden!"

Jaden turned around to see Jason running with Chazz, Huckmon, Asami and Elecmon in tow.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jaden asked as Asami embraced Alexis after seeing that her best friend was all right.

"We were almost buried alive, Slacker!" Chazz explained.

"Jason barely won with 100 points left!" Huckmon added.

"But he won and that's all that matters." Asami added.

"And Betamon Digivolved to Seadramon." Elecmon threw in.

"Great, what didja win?" Chumley asked the mute Slifer.

Chazz pointed to Jason's right arm, revealing the armlet.

"That..." He said.

"You too huh?" Jaden revealed his half medallion piece.

"Oh well, at least everyone's safe and together again." He shrugged.

"I hear that..." Syrus muttered.

"Wait, where are Louie, Zane, Julie, Bastion and their Digimon?!" Tami panicked.

Instantly, everyone was looking around in alarm-

"HEY! DID ANYONE MISS US?!"

They then turned their heads to the right to see the humans, their Digimon partners and the Sistermon coming their way.

"LOUIE!" Jaden cried.

"ANEKI!" Tami gasped.

"ZANE!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Bastion! Julie! You're all right." Asami sighed with relief.

As soon as Louie was close enough, she was glomped by Tami, Jaden and Jason while Syrus ran over to his brother and hugged him without thinking.

Shocked at the show of affection, Zane looked down to see his little brother hugging him around his waist, tight as tears poured from his eyes.

Zane remembered the last time this happened…

* * *

"_Do you really have to go big brother?" 6-year-old Syrus asked._

_8-year-old Zane nodded._

"_I have to Sy. But I'll be back soon." He promised._

"_Then, will you play a game with me?" Syrus asked through his tears._

_Zane nodded again._

"_I promise." He added._

_Syrus tried to fight it, but he hugged his big brother one more time, tears pouring from his eyes._

* * *

With that memory fresh in his mind, Zane knelt down and pulled Syrus into a big brotherly hug, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders.

Shocked at the affection, but very happy to feel it, the little bluenette put his arms around his brother's neck and let himself cry on his shoulder, happy to feel safe in his brother's arms again.

Gaomon and Kyupimon turned to each other and nodded in approval of their partners' progress of becoming true brothers once again.

Banner smiled at his students.

"Good work. I knew you would pass this test, guys." He admitted.

"Wait, what do you mean 'test'? Don't you mean challenge?" Jaden asked, getting just a tiny bit suspicious at the knowing tone of Banner's voice.

He didn't feel right for some reason.

"Uh..." Banner blinked as every other of his students turned to him.

"Of course, that is what I mean. I mean, a test is a challenge or trial, right? It's the same thing, really!" He quickly covered up his mistake.

"Besides, we said it was a test, didn't we?" The Sistermon giggled.

"Sisters?!" Huckmon gasped.

The twin Digimon turned to Huckmon and gasped.

"Hucky!" She cheered.

With that, the 3 Digimon glomped each other, laughing and giggling as they tumbled with Huckmon on the bottom with the Sistermon on top of him.

Everyone looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You guys know each other?!" Tami and Syrus gasped.

The 3 Digimon nodded.

"It's all because of Gankoomon!" They cheered.

"Wait! I've heard of him!" Julie gasped.

"You have?" The other humans asked.

The female blacknette nodded and took out her D-Power and pulled up an image of a knight Digimon with a white cape, black and red armour and a dragon/dinosaur shaped aurora around it.

"According to this, Gankoomon is a Mega level, Holy Knight Digimon and a member of the Royal Knights. He's a Data attribute and he's a member of the Virus Busters family. According to his files, he was created from data that included info about the legendary Emperor Guangwu of Han and is a Royal Knight because of his status as a Holy Knight. Some say he lives in the South-West edges of the Digital World, but no one knows for sure because he's constantly on the move." The Ra Queen read.

"Unlike the other Royal Knights, who barely show their faces, Gankoomon is around a lot and considers a few Digimon his friends and some even admire him. It says here that he travels with 3 companions: Sistermon Blanc, Huckmon and Sistermon Noir. Huckmon is supposedly the next-generation of the Royal Knights and the Sistermon are in charge of his training." Labramon read.

The 3 Digimon nodded.

"In order to pass on it's title as a Royal Knight to Huckmon, it assigns it rigorous trials. Due to his stubborn nature, he's pretty stern and deals with Huckmon in a severe manner, which is a kind of tough-love, since he wants Huckmon to keep up with the Royal Knights and become independent." The cream-Dog Digimon noted.

"That's right!" Noir chuckled.

"But then, Azulongmon said that I was to be partnered to a human named 'Chazz Princeton' so my training is kinda on standby." Huckmon added.

Everyone nodded in acknowledgment.

The Gravekeeper Chief turned to Jaden.

"Well, it is time for you and your friends to return to your own world." He said.

"Sounds good to me!" Jaden turned to him and the masked girl.

"Just how do we get back?" He asked.

"Go to the gate of the tomb." The Chief instructed, looking to the sky.

"When the 3 suns meet, the Veil of Radiance will appear before you. That is how you get home." He said.

"Uh... Okay." Jaden scratched his head, not really understanding.

"We go back to the arch where we woke up." Alexis explained.

"I knew that..." Jaden lied.

The sound of marching made them all look off to the side to see a large group of Gravekeepers coming towards them, weapons at the ready.

The Chief scowled at them all.

"Fools! What are you doing?!" He demanded.

"They are trespassers!" One of them yelled.

"They must be punished! If not by you, then by one of us!" He added.

"Punished! Punished! Punished!" The rest of the Gravekeepers chanted as they all advanced on them.

"Oh man..." Syrus cringed.

Tami hugged Syrus's arm and hid her face from the Gravekeepers in his shoulder.

The Chief nodded and stood in front of the group.

"Jaden has defeated me and has been forgiven for their misdeeds!" He exclaimed.

Even that didn't stop the Gravekeeper mob from trying to kill Jaden and his friends.

What did stop them was the Assailant, who stepped between them, her blade clashing and clanging against the weapons of her fellow Gravekeepers.

Her mask became loose as she knelt down in front of her leader. Jaden stared at her.

"It's you!" He gasped.

The girl from before had been the Assailant during Jaden's Duel.

"Yes." The girl rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry I had to fight you, but I had to obey my Chief. I am the Gravekeeper's Assailant, but my real name is Yasmin." She said.

"Pleasure to get acquainted." Bastion nodded.

"At least she's apologizing." Chazz muttered.

Yasmin turned to Jaden again.

"When you get back to your world, tell the one who holds the other half of the medallion that Yasmin is still in the other world and that I haven't forgotten him, and that we will meet again." She requested.

"Wow, talk about long distance relationship." Asami said.

The assailant snapped back to the mob.

"Get back! He has won his freedom and we must honor our sacred law! We are the keepers of the grave, not the makers! Unless you wish to fight me as well." She raised her daggers to make a point.

"Wow..." Jaden muttered as the mob stood down.

"I would hurry if I were you." Yasmin advised as the crowd split into 2 halves, creating a passage for them.

"No joke…" Louie agreed.

"Glad we're not on her bad-side." Zane threw in.

Jaden grabbed his backpack, ready to leave.

A light made everyone look down at Jaden's belt just in time to see Yubel pop out of her friend's Deck.

Sly did the same thing with Jason and Winged Kuriboh did it with Louie.

"_Run/Kuri!_" They yelled and pointed out the quickly merging suns.

"The suns are combining!" Syrus warned as they started running.

As they neared the gateway, a loud grunt made them turn around.

Chumley was on the ground, holding his leg, wincing.

"Chumley, are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"Old tricycle injury." He said, holding his right knee.

"Just go on without me. You don't have time to wait. Seriously, go! You can still make it." The Slifer Senior yelled.

"No way, Chumley." Asami gasped.

"We're not abandoning you." Jaden and Louie added.

"You must." Chumley yelled.

His backpack glowed with a golden light, which separated and resolved into Des Koala.

Syrus rubbed his eyes again.

The koala spirit picked up his Duelist, held him on his back and ran towards the arch, the others in pursuit.

"I love running!" Chumley cheered.

The group reached the archway just as beams of familiar green light shot out of the ground and up towards the colorful sky above them.

As the light engulfed them, everyone held on to each other for dear life.

* * *

Jaden slowly opened his eyes.

His vision came clearer after blinking a few times.

He was lying against a stone pillar, just next to the broken archway of the ruins site while Alexis' head was on his shoulder.

Jason woke up near the ruins of the pyramid, with Asami curled up next to him with her head in his chest.

Banner was on the ground, as Pharaoh on his face nearby.

Guilmon, Betamon, Chazz, Huckmon, Chumley, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami and Cutemon all laid spread-eagled a few feet away.

Zane had his head in his hand, holding it as if he had a headache while Louie fussed over some injuries he seemed to have as Veemon and Gaomon watched in slight amusement.

Bastion and Julie were near another pillar, holding each other in their unconscious states while Tentomon and Labramon lay nearby, playing dead as the Sistermon, both Noir and Blanc, laughed.

"Hey Jason..." Jaden called.

He got to his feet and saw his Yubel card just under his sneaker.

He bent down, picked it up and looked at the others again.

Chumley's Des Koala card lying near his head while Winged Kuriboh was just sticking out of Louie's Deck-box.

"Huh..." Jaden scratched his head.

"Must've been a hallucination from those mouldy sandwiches at lunch time." He thought aloud before feeling something heavy around his neck.

He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of the medallion he won from the Gravekeeper Chief.

"_I don't think so..."_

Jason communicated as he eased his way out from under Asami not wanting to wake her.

He picked up his Sly Cooper card by Asami's foot.

The metal armlet was still attached to his right arm.

"So, it wasn't a big dream..." Jaden said.

"But still..." The two-toned brunette trailed.

He looked up at the sun above them.

"At least we're back to one sun. Although…" The Slifer King said and looked back at his Yubel card.

"Something tells me that the Shadows will be back." He muttered.

Jason nodded in agreement with his brother.

End of Chapter 24 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Now we can get into business with the Shadow Riders next time! I'm so excited for it! So much insight and development for Jaden is coming your way.**

**The news about the spin off is as follows:**

**- I will start it after the end of Season 1 and won't begin Season 2 until that's finished.**

**- The Masked Heroes will be introduced.**

**- Chazz will grow a brother/sister bond with both Alexis and Asami.**

**- Jaden and Jason's brotherly bond will be put through the wringer.**

**Can't wait for you guys to read it!**

AN:** Damn, I didn't think I'd be able to get in any Digital Monster fighting action at the rate I was writing.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. My internet was being a b****.**

**But, while it is working, I'm gonna upload like crazy so get ready for some new chapters coming your way and they'll be coming soon!**

**Anyway, ya know that thing with the Sistermon and Huckmon? It's true, I looked it up on the Digimon Wiki.**

Next Time: Chapter 25


	25. Chapter 25

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 25: Louie VS Nightshroud! Dragon Battle!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

AN: **I'm sure most of you know about the whole Stop SOPA thing going on. Well, I'm not sure if that thing will even get passed even if there aren't enough votes. They already failed many times over the years and if for some reason it does get passed...**

**Well it was a great ride with you guys...**

**Or if it does get passed, it won't be for long...**

**If you wanna sign the petition, go to Google and type in 'Stop SOPA 2014'. Its the first link there. We only have three days to get over 40,000 signatures.**

**Anyway, back on topic.**

**Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

**The start to the Shadow Riders and a dark time for Jaden. You'll see what I mean during the chapter.**

**Also, thanks a bunch to Digi-Tiger for the help in creating the Shadow Rider OC you'll get a small preview of this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

AN:** Hey you guys.**

**To tell you the truth, this was one of my favorite Duels ever, but I always felt it was stupid that only the Key-Keepers ever got up off their a**es and fought the Shadow Riders when Crow from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fought a Dark Signer way before he became a Signer.**

**So, I'll try to get my OCs a little more involved now, since I kinda feel as if I haven't given them enough screen-time and the other good stuff.**

**And just to remind you all, I still need votes for Decks. Here's a reminder:**

**Archfiend: 1**

**Dark Justice: 2**

**Black Wing: 1**

**So, here we go!**

Chapter 25-

Somewhere, in a dark cave at night, a group of shadow figures gathered around as a strange man's voice was heard.

"Our enemies have been tested... Our allies are in place... The hour is upon us!" The voice said, delightfully.

"It's time to cover the world in shadow! Which among you will lead us to battle?" He asked.

"I'll go master!" Another voice claimed, younger and more arrogant.

"Nightshroud..." The original voice gasped.

This figure was a brown-haired man, covered by a black dragon mask. He was dressed in black coat, shirt and jeans.

"So be it..."

"Can I go too?" A little voice asked from behind the shadows.

When the source of the voice came out, it was revealed to be a small little girl around the age of 10 with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blood red shirt with green jeans and black shoes, a doll wearing a flower necklace draped under her left arm. A large white object covered her right arm.

"Rose?" The voice asked.

"Why?" He added.

Rose gave an innocent smile.

"I wanna play with someone!" She giggled.

The voice sighed before relenting.

"Fine... Do what you want to do." He sighed.

"We will not fail!" Nightshroud boasted as he slipped on an academy Duel-Disk.

"And the island's prize shall be ours!" He added.

"Yay!" Rose clapped happily as she held a pink design Duel-Disk on her small wrist.

"You guys aren't going anywhere without us." A voice added.

Rose and Nightshroud turned to see a small black dragon, he had been the one to speak and a purple and pail lavender humanoid plant.

"We're your partners and we wanna help." The plant said.

"It's our job for us to be there to save your butts." The dragon boasted.

The original voice hummed in agreement.

"Take BlackMonodramon and ShadowFloramon with you. It is said that there are Digidestind on that island."

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed late 1 night as Chancellor Sheppard stood alone in his office, his lights turned off.

He stood at the window, watching the rain roll down the glass as the sky was illuminated by the lightning.

Something had been troubling him lately, something very important. It was something that would change the lives of many that were on the island. And possibly end them.

Another flash of lightning came, but this time, Sheppard saw something.

He waited until the lightning flash again, and then saw a dark figure fly across the sky, through the storm clouds.

He frowned, placing his hands behind his back, eyes never leaving the sight.

"And so, it begins. The fight... The War..." He murmured.

* * *

As Sheppard stayed in his office, the dark forms flew through the air until coming to a complete stop on the mountainside, just below the rim of the volcano that stood on Duel Academy Island.

3 separate figures dismounted the creature as he shrank down, and stepped a bit away, the other creature following behind.

It turned out to be Nightshroud and Rose, the latter jumping down off of Nightshroud's back.

With them were BlackMonodramon and ShadowFloramon.

The taller human gazed out from behind his dragon mask and chuckled darkly.

A bright glowing made him look down, a half medallion started glowing around his neck.

Rose raised her small arm to see the armlet on her right arm glow like Nightshroud's, only the glow was blue.

They looked at each other, knowing the other half was here as they looked out across the island, feeling the wind blow pass them.

"So, you'll finally have a chance to complete the set." ShadowFloramon chuckled.

BlackMonodramon grinned before cackling manically:

"Won't that be fun?!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Slifer Dorm, oblivious to the storm, Jaden and Jason were fast asleep, the former snoring the night away.

Chumley, Tami and Syrus lay curled up underneath their own blankets as the storm raged own, all of them frightened by the intensity of the storm.

Chazz slept on the flour, a sleeping bag underneath him as he tried to get some shut-eye.

Louie had suggested another sleep over so the Digimon were all in her room with her while the humans were in Jaden's room. This time, Chazz agreed since he didn't wanna baby-sit the Sistermon.

"I don't get it, Chumley." Syrus mused.

He looked underneath his bunk to see Jaden roll over onto his side.

"There's thunder, lightning: How can Jaden and Jason sleep through this?" Tami asked, finishing for Syrus.

"Syrus, forget the guys who can sleep, think about the guy who can't sleep!" Chumley snapped at his friend, climbing down onto his bunk.

"Hold me!" He cried.

"No way, he's my boyfriend and there's already 2 in this bed." Tami huffed.

"Go to sleep, slackers." Chazz groaned and turned on his other side.

None of them, not even the Yuki twins, noticed a glow coming from the medallion that the Gravekeeper Chief had given to Jaden or the glow from the armlet that Khu had given to Jason.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Louie's room the Digimon were sleeping peacefully, Guilmon, Betamon and Veemon in the middle bunk, Kyupimon and Cutemon on the top bunk and the Sistermon, who hadn't found a portal to the Digital World, were on the bottom bunk.

Louie was sitting at her desk with the book she got from her trial in her lap, reading it aloud, calmly.

"When the Supreme King realized his enemies were too powerful, he ordered the Shadow Knight, who was also his strongest magician, to create 8 mystical items that were named the Shadow Charms to protect himself, his Queen and his comrades. Not much is known about the Shadow Charms, however, it is said that there was a Pendent, Choker, Headband, Eye-Patch, Ring, Pin and a Mask but the last 1 is a complete mystery." She read.

Louie hummed in thought then looked to Yuè.

"_Do you remember what they were, Yuè?_" She silently asked.

"_**In your dimension, it's been 1000 years since I created that Charms and in mine it's over 30000. Sorry, my friend, but I don't remember at all.**_" Yuè apologized.

"It's okay. Something just tells me we're gonna find out and it won't be in a fun way." Louie sighed out-loud.

* * *

The next day, things went about their normal routine.

Banner's class on Alchemy, while it did provide some insight on fusion monsters, was becoming a lot more easier just to Duel and figure things out.

Jason didn't pay attention during the class, instead noticing the weird glances that Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon, Chumley, Alexis and BlackGuilmon were sending Jaden's and Guilmon's way as Bastion, Tentomon, Julie and Labramon looked at Louie oddly.

After their little incident with the Gravekeepers a few weeks back, both he, his twin and 'sister' had caught the 6 (11 if you counted the Digimon) of them looking at Jaden and Louie differently.

They all tried to pass it off as nothing when they caught them, but Jaden and Jason weren't letting it go that easily.

They would figure it out. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

Speaking of figuring things out, he looked down curiously to his right arm where he left the half of an armlet he received from Khu.

Ever since putting this thing on, Jason's been feeling better inside.

And by better, he meant a piece of him felt more complete.

He didn't mean complete like how he felt when he and Asami, who was sitting next to him holding his left hand, got together. He actually felt like something inside him that he lost so long ago come back, if that made any sense.

The bell rung for the end of class and it also signaled Jaden's, Guilmon's and Veemon's wake up time.

For once, Louie was awake but she wasn't listening in class at all.

The boys had a paper mask each to show they were 'awake' during lecture.

They lifted their heads from the desk and pulled up the face masks they had made sometime before yawning, the sudden motion shaking the half-medallion Jaden wore over his chest.

"Alright!" Jaden stretched.

"Time to get up." Guilmon chuckled.

Syrus looked away from his PDA.

"For the next class?" Tami asked, sitting at her boyfriend's side.

"Nope." Jaden grinned as he pulled out and opened up his lunch box.

"Time to get up for lunch!" He laughed and turned to his lunch.

"Oh yeah, the 1 subject I can't get enough of!" The two-toned brunette chuckled.

"I want some, Jaden." Guilmon whimpered.

"Yeah me too!" Veemon begged.

"No way, you guys get your own!" Jaden groaned.

Jason, Betamon and Louie shook their heads at their brother's and partner's antics.

He must've skipped breakfast if he was eating in the middle of class. Jaden didn't do that anymore after Crowler gave him an earful the last time he did that. Not to mention it was Banner's class, so Jaden had a small sense of safety.

"Just a moment there Jaden." Banner called out to his student just as Jaden stuffed his mouth with a piece of fried shrimp.

"I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait. It seems Chancellor Sheppard wants to have a word with you and Guilmon." He said.

Jaden bit into his food.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow as the shrimp dangled between his teeth.

"_Jesus Christ._" Jason mentally said to himself, wondering what did Jaden and Guilmon do over the last few days that could get him in trouble.

He remembered him and Jaden making a stink bomb and immediately questioned how did Jaden get caught when Louie had been the 1 to place it in Crowler's shoes.

Chumley leaned forward behind Jaden.

"Hey Jaden, I'll be glad to watch your lunch for ya." He offered.

"Especially if it has a side of grilled cheese in there." The Slifer Senior added.

Jaden laughed slightly, looking at his friend.

"You wish!" He added.

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Syrus murmured worriedly, looking at his best friend.

"Jaden, what did you do?" Kyupimon asked.

Shrugging, Jaden swallowed his bite of fired shrimp.

"I dunno. Maybe it's good news, like an award or something." He suggested.

"An award for what? Sleeping in class and being a smart-a**?" Chazz asked.

"I don't know what you did, Jaden, but I know I'm not involved with it." The blacknette growled.

He said this because Jaden and Jason have been trying to get Chazz involved when they did something stupid, a perfect example being a week ago when they asked for him to help to make a stink bomb to detonate in Crowler's room. It was tempting, but Chazz stayed out of it.

Huckmon nodded.

"Actually, Chazz, he wants to see you and Huckmon, too." Banner broke his thoughts.

"Say what?!" Chazz snapped his head to Banner, his eyes wide and his brain ransacking for any memories he might've forgotten of him helping Jaden do something stupid.

Banner nodded.

"You heard me. He also wants to see some others." He scanned the different sections of his classroom.

"Jason, Bastion, Asami, Louie, Alexis and your 'lab experiments'."

Jaden frowned as his friends and brother stood up in their place at the mention of their names.

"This doesn't sound good." Guilmon whimpered.

Jason heard his brother's partner and couldn't agree more.

* * *

"We're not gonna make a run for it, Professor Banner, you don't have to escort us to Chancellor Sheppard's office!" Jaden assured.

Banner nodded as he led the 7 humans and 9 Digimon down the hallway, since the Sistermon were pretending to be transfer students that were called as well from another classroom.

"Yes, I do. It seems that Chancellor Sheppard wants to have a word with me as well." He explained.

The small group reached Sheppard's door just as 3 others arrived at the same time.

It was Zane, Gaomon and Doctor Crowler.

"Well, well." Crowler smiled at the group.

"Look at this convocation of students. Some of the best students in the school, I see." He chuckled.

His smile widened slightly as he took notice of Jaden, Jason, Louie and their 'lab experiments'. He leaned to the side to make eye contact.

"Uh oh. Some of these things are nothing like the other." He said in a small sing-songy voice.

"Looks like some people and little creatures are a little bit lost." The blonde giggled.

"We're following Banner, which would mean we are all lost." Jaden smirked at his poor attempt for humor.

"Shut up, Jaden." Chazz muttered.

Blanc giggled as Noir chuckled.

Huckmon sweat-dropped at his partner's coldness.

* * *

The group of 10 humans and 10 Digimon entered the office of the headmaster and stood there for what seemed like hours as the balding man explained to them why they were there.

"The 3 sacred what cards?" Jaden and Louie asked when they got the opportunity between sentences.

Their eyes were widened as high as they can make them, their mouths almost agape. Yubel was next to him in the same position along with Yuè in spirit form. They weren't sure if they were hearing right. They needed Sheppard to repeat himself to be absolutely certain.

"Beasts." Sheppard turned away from the window and looked at them.

"And due to their colossal power, their intense might, they were hidden here." He said.

"No way..." Jaden whispered, Jason looking to him in interest.

The Sacred Beasts cards were here? They were right here at Duel Academy the whole time?

"Where?" Veemon dared to ask.

Chazz glared at him.

"Let him finish!" He hissed to his foster sibling's partner.

"They're actually much closer than you'd ever think." Sheppard pointed down.

"Right below you..." He trailed.

The group of 20 murmured and looked at their feet.

"You see, Duel Academy was built in part to protect the Sacred Beasts cards." He explained.

"They were buried deep underground, their power sealed safely away. After all, legend has it that if these cards ever see the light of day..." Sheppard put his hands behind his back and his face became more solemn.

"Terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall. Our world will be no more!" He exclaimed.

Alexis and Asami gulped at what the chancellor had just said.

Bastion's eyes were as wide as plates.

"No more...?" He gasped.

Chazz's brow furrowed, a scowl on his face.

Jason and Jaden were both looking wide eyed still.

"So, basically 'Armageddon'?" Veemon elaborated.

"Sounds like a typical job for the Digidestind." Louie chuckled.

Shepherd nodded.

"The spirits of the Sacred Beasts used to belong to someone known as The Supreme King." He explained.

At the mention of the Supreme King, Alexis turned to look at Jaden. Asami caught this clear as day.

"They were under his control during the final war of his life and reign." Sheppard continued.

"According to stories, the Scared Beasts were the key to some great power, that when held by the right person, can be used to destroy all life everywhere..." He trailed.

Alexis took this in with a clean ear as Jaden closed his eyes.

"The Supreme King had lost control over 1 of the Sacred Beasts, destroying the grip that he had on their power since all 3 are required..." Sheppard caught his breath before continuing.

"In a final act of battle against his arch enemy known as 'The Demon', The Supreme King used his power of Gentle Darkness and power he had selfishly taken from his loyal followers, including the life-force energy of his own sister the Shadow Knight and his own Digimon partner, who was said to be a ExGuilmon, to seal away all remnants of the power of the Beasts after killing his arch enemy. They were then sent away in his dying act far away from where he was so no one can use their power, believing only he deserved that kind of power." The Chancellor told the group.

Bastion, Tentomon, Zane and Gaomon turned to Louie in slight suspicion of the mention of the Shadow Knight.

She felt the gazes clear as day but ignored them.

Jaden almost flinched, but controlled himself so he didn't raise any concerns or questions.

He knew all this. He knew everything he had done, but hadn't known that it was somehow available for people to read and study about.

"_It could be plastered on the tablet of the Beasts…_" Yubel guessed.

"_**Since the King sealed them all away, our people might've in scripted the story on the tablet.**_" Yuè suspected.

Winged Kuriboh appeared and 'kuri'ed all of that to the others.

"_Maybe..._" Jaden shrugged.

The look of confusion on Chazz's face was completely lost on him.

"_Are those Jaden's and Louie's Duel Spirits?_" He asked himself.

"_And what did they mean by all that?_" The blacknette added.

"But with great power, there's someone who wants to steal it." Sheppard sighed.

"This is why I've gathered you here today. You 9 are to protect the Sacred Beast cards from the wicked ones." He said.

Zane frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Wicked ones?" Gaomon asked.

"That's right." Sheppard nodded.

"A band of Duelists known as Shadow Riders who covet these cards." He glanced over his shoulder, out the window.

"I'm afraid 2 of them are already here and they appear to have Digimon with them. They arrived in the thick of last night's storm." He said.

"Naturally." Bastion murmured.

"One of villain's most used clichés." Tentomon huffed, slightly snobbishly.

Jason nodded in agreement.

"Digimon?" Crowler asked.

"Our lab experiments, Dr. Crowler." Louie explained.

"We're actually creatures from a pearl universe where everything is made of Data and nobody ever really dies. And we aren't the only ones who live there." Veemon shrugged.

"That's right! We're Digimon, too!" The Sistermon giggled together.

Crowler suddenly began twitching like crazy.

"Okay..." Alexis took a deep breath.

"So how do we protect these cards?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I'm stumped on that as well." Asami added.

"They're Duelists and Digimon, so what are we supposed to do to stop them?" Elecmon asked.

Sheppard brought out 2 small black boxes.

"By protecting the Spirit Gates. To get to the cards, 1 must unlock them, and to unlock them, 1 must gain the 9 keys that are needed for each gate. That is how we will protect these cards, by protecting the keys... And here they are, 1 for each of you to guard." He said.

Everyone watched as Sheppard opened the boxes.

Inside, within the lined interior, were 9 golden oddly shaped keys.

"But what are we doing here is there's only 9 Keys?" Louie asked, gesturing to the Sistermon and Veemon.

"I said that they had Digimon with them. They may attack you and other Digidestind on the island so I wanted you to make every other Digidestind aware of this. And I wanted the Sistermon to train your partners." Shepherd explained.

The twin Digimon, one-eyed girl and her dragon nodded.

"Digidestind?" Crowler asked.

"It's a human who works with a Digimon or 2 and call them their partners." Blanc explained.

"Usually the only Digimon who can come to Earth are ones with human partners." Noir added.

Bastion looked at them.

"Wait. If we hold the keys, won't that make us targets for these Shadow Riders?" He asked.

"It's true. With these keys, the Shadow Riders will seek you out. But since they have Digimon, they would target you anyway." Sheppard nodded.

"Uh, seek us out?" Chazz blinked.

"You mean take us out!" Huckmon growled.

"Only in a Duel." Sheppard went on, fully captivating and confusing the room.

"Fortunately for our side, the keys can't be simply stolen. An ancient edict commands that the keys to be won in a Duel. And since they had Digimon, they may want to take you out in a combat Duel of your Digimon. So, I've called upon our schools 9 best to take up this challenge and fight the good fight with their partners at their side!" He exclaimed.

He cleared his throat as he looked at them all, mainly Crowler and Banner.

"Well, 7 best and their partners really, but I needed 9 so... You know." He said, slightly sheepish.

Crowler leaned into Jason and Jaden's view.

"He certainly doesn't mean me!" He hissed.

"Of course, if any of you think that you aren't up to it, and feel like backing out, I won't blame you. After all, these Shadow Riders play for keeps. So..." Sheppard pushed the box and the keys outward to the group.

"Who feels like saving the world?" He asked.

Bastion looked at Alexis while Tentomon looked to BlackGuilmon.

Alexis looked at Chazz while BlackGuilmon looked to Huckmon.

Jason and Asami looked at each other, as Betamon and Elecmon also looked.

"_This is my chance to fix everything I did wrong while I was The King._" Jaden thought.

"_I can save this world, and I can use the Sacred Beasts to do so after all is said and done with the Shadow Riders._" He told himself.

Yubel turned her head, having heard the ending to what Jaden was thinking.

To say she was shocked would be totally inaccurate. Baffled was a closer comparison.

Louie heard it too, but unlike Yubel, she understood Jaden's reasoning, even though she didn't agree with it.

Jaden snatched a straight key that also had a string around it.

"Count me in!" He laughed as he placed it around his neck.

"How about that, it's just my size!" The two-toned brunette chuckled.

Hearing him, Zane couldn't help but smile. He reached and grabbed a key.

"I too, accept." He said.

"We'll protect the Keys with all our strength, sir." Gaomon promised.

Jason smiled as he took his key.

Bastion nodded and reached for another.

"It'd be my honor." He said.

"You may be able to score some points with Miss. Julie there, Bastion." Tentomon teased.

"Be quite Tentomon." Bastion hushed, his face red.

Chazz just grunted as he snatched his respective key.

"I don't want you boys having all the fun." Alexis said jokingly as she took a key.

"Well said, my friend." Asami grabbed a key.

BlackGuilmon and Elecmon smirked in amusement at their partners' antics.

"How can I refuse? After all…" Crowler wagged a finger, smiling.

"Our very world is at stake! Our way of life, the future of our school and if I said no, I wouldn't have this very posh piece of jewelry!" He took the second-to-last key.

Sheppard grumbled.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing it for all the right reasons..." He muttered to Crowler.

"Well then, I'm the last one it seems." Banner walked over and claimed the final key for his own.

He held it up, looking at it as Pharaoh mewled and pawed at it.

Jaden looked at his fellow Key-Keepers/Digidestind and then clapped his hands.

"Well, let's get started. The best Duelist should go first so that would mean... Me!" He said with a stupid grin.

"You?!" Crowler screeched in his ear, making the Slifer King and his Dinosaur fall over.

"You couldn't beat a drum!" He then turned to Sheppard.

"Obviously, I should go first! If not, I say Zane." He waved to his Favorited pupil.

"After all, he did beat Jaden." He smirked.

Jaden and Guilmon picked himself up, only to meet Crowler's sneering face half-way up.

"That's right." The Obelisk Blue professor whispered.

"I know all about that little match you had with Zane, and I mean little because I heard you lost in no time at all! How pathetic." He chuckled manacled.

"He did almost beat him." Alexis corrected as Jason shook his head at Crowler's antics.

Chazz scoffed.

"Forget the both of 'em, I'm clearly the best choice!" He smirked.

"There is no choice, guys." Louie said, finally stepping in the argument.

"This isn't some tournament where you get to choose who goes first! This is war! You could be attacked by your enemy at anytime and anyplace. That's what it means to be Digidestind. You wait for the enemy to make the first move then you kick their a**." Louie said.

"My students and colleagues; be on your guard..." Shepherd told them.

Everyone nodded and left.

* * *

Later that night, Jaden and Jason were in their Dorm room telling the others what their newly appointed duty was and what it was all about. Chazz declined the invitation to stay in his room to work on his Deck while Louie was warning the other Digidestind on campus about the new threats.

"So that's about it." Jaden finished, running his finger along his key.

"Now, we just wait." He shrugged.

"Not much else we can do since the Shadow Riders choose who to go after." He smirked.

"But we won't make it easy for them!" The two-toned brunette smirked.

Syrus stared at him, still not believing what he had heard.

"Aren't you 2 scared?!" He squeaked.

"No joke." Chumley nodded.

"Creepy Shadow guys lookin' to beat you so they can destroy the entire world..." He sat back in his desk chair.

"I mean, that's pretty intense!" He said.

"Intense is how a Digidestind needs to do things or they'll be killed."

Everyone turned to see Louie, Veemon, Tami and Cutemon at the door, the raven-bluenette being the one who spoke.

"Yeah. It's not only intense, but it also sounds exhausting..." Jaden nodded.

Jason nodded.

He didn't even do anything yet and he was already tired. It must've been the nerves that he had. He was scared after all about facing a Shadow Rider.

Jaden grinned.

"Well, now that that's settled…" He turned around and climbed onto his bunk.

"I'm gonna settle for some Deck preparation. Gotta be ready for the Shadow Riders." He said as he pulled out his cards, grabbing his backpack and emptying out any left over cards.

Jason had an amused look on his face as he took out his Deck and walked over to sit at the desk, his key dangling from his chest as he adjusted some cards, thinking about what to put in and what to take out.

"I'm gonna take the Digimon out for some battle practice since that is pretty important. We were warned that they'd have their own Digital Monsters to fight." Louie said.

She beckoned for all the Digimon to follow her and they all left, Tami deciding to stay with her friends instead of watching the battles.

Chumley looked to them before he turned to Syrus.

"I think the world is in good hands..." He said.

"With these 3 fighting, I think so..." Syrus added.

* * *

"BATTLE!"

Guilmon and BlackGuilmon charged each other, meeting half way and shoving each other with all their strength, growling and snarling at one another.

Betamon and Elecmon blasted each other with their attacks, neither letting up as they stared at each other in determination.

Labramon dodged Tentomon's aerial attacks on her while he dodged her every time she tried to tackle him out of the air.

Cutemon and Kyupimon charged and tackled each other, fighting with everything they had to get on top.

Huckmon and Veemon did hand-to-hand combat, throwing punches, kicks and a few head-butts.

Louie was punching a tree, trying to concentrate her power into controlling the darkness around her to make the tree brake.

The Sistermon, Noir and Blanc, watched them as they trained, shouting out a few commands and tips that may save their lives later.

They were training in a small clearing that was a little into the forest so people wouldn't hear/see them while they trained for what could possibly attack them.

However, just because they were away from the student body, didn't mean they wouldn't be seen.

Zane and Gaomon walked into the clearing since the dog Digimon said he was invited to train with them.

They were a little surprised at the intensity and wondered how the forest wasn't on fire or something and were very surprised to see Louie beating up a tree.

So Zane decided to speak to her first.

"Louie!" He called.

As she turned around, he swore Louie looked like-

Zane shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

That girl was gone now and he had moved on...

Even though he did miss her.

"Hey Zane!" Louie greeted, running over to him.

"So what brings you and Gaomon here?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with her hand holding her wrist behind her back.

"I was invited to train here with the Sistermon so I decided to come." Gaomon said.

"And I wanted to make sure Gaomon would be okay." Zane said.

"Nice to know you do care, Zane!" Louie laughed.

"But the Sistermon don't just train Digimon, they're training me, too! They could put you in a work out or something." She offered.

"I think I'd rather watch." He said.

"Sorry Zane, but if you're not hear to train then you gotta high-tail it out of here or the Sistermon'll make you train." The raven-bluenette said in a sing-song.

"How would they do that?" The dark-bluenette challenged.

"They didn't need to force me, but even you'd crumble if you were looking at Blanc's puppy eyes or had Noir's guns placed between your eyes. Or rather, what's left of mine." The Slifer Warrior laughed.

With that warning, she ran back over to her tree and started punching it again.

Zane was intrigued.

Louisiana Minamoto looked so much like** her**, he nearly called her by **her** name.

He sighed.

That girl was long gone and probably hated him for leaving the way he did. She wouldn't be nearly as friendly as Louie was towards him...

With those thoughts in mind, he decided to join Louie and punch the tree next to her.

Noticing her company, Louie looked at her left to see Zane standing there, punching the tree next to her tree.

Smiling in approval, she turned back to her own tree and continued to train.

Unknown to the group, they were being watched.

* * *

Later that night, as the moon glowed within the sky, Alexis and BlackGuilmon walked down the path towards Jaden's Dorm room, her key bouncing as she walked.

"_If what Chancellor Sheppard and Louie said was right, and it's these Shadow Riders who decide who to Duel, odds are they'll go for who they think is weakest first..._" Alexis thought as her heels dug into the dirt.

"_And with those Slifer Red jackets, that's Jaden and Jason. He also said that some of them had Digimon with them and with a Slifer Jacket on their shoulders, Tami, Syrus and Louie'll be targets, too. I gotta warn them!_" She thought in alarm.

As she walked, she heard the rustle of the bushes behind her.

On guard, she turned her head to see Asami and Elecmon walk out.

She relaxed upon seeing that it was her friend.

The pink haired girl looked over confusingly at her friend.

"Alexis? What're you doing here?" She asked.

The blonde gave her a confused glance.

"I could ask you the same thing..." She stated as Asami and Elecmon walked up to her.

A small blush appeared on her face.

"Well, the idea of someone sneaking up and attacking me in the middle of the night isn't exactly pleasant…" She said, her sentence dangling in the air at the end.

Alexis had to smirk.

"Going to the Red Dorm to ask your boyfriend if you can spend the night with him?" BlackGuilmon smirked.

Asami's face now matching her hair was all the answer they needed.

The pinknette sighed.

"It'll help me sleep knowing he's there with me..." She looked her friend in the eye.

"What're you doing over here?" She asked.

"I'm going to warn Jaden, Jason, Louie, Syrus and Tami that the Shadow Riders might go after them first due to them having red jackets and Digimon." Alexis said, matter-of-factly.

Asami gasped.

"That might happen! Good thinking!" Elecmon gasped.

Alexis smiled in pride.

"I am just that smart." She cockily said.

"Don't kill it." Asami shook her head.

Elecmon and BlackGuilmon chuckled at their partner's antics.

* * *

Opposite of the Slifer Dorm, in the treeline, 4 sets of feet appeared next to a large tree.

2 pairs of glowing red eyes pierced the shadows, staring at a certain room on the 2nd level.

The 3rd and 4th observers looked to the first.

"Can I go play, Nightshroud?" She asked in a sickening cute tone that no one could say 'no' to.

"No Rose..." Nightshroud obviously didn't know how to say 'yes'.

"I'm going first..." BlackMonodramon growled.

Rose's lower lip started to shake like if she was about to cry while ShadowFloramon prepared to attack her fellow Digimon.

Nightshroud sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll let you pick who you want to Duel when its your turn." He offered.

Rose grinned.

"Can I play with the boy with the funny fishy friend?" She asked excitedly.

"Fine... I wanted the other one anyway." Nightshroud agreed.

* * *

Back with the girls and their Digimon, Alexis was about to say something in response to Asami, but it was then that they spotted a strange light coming from their friends' room.

The 2 girls, Elecmon and BlackGuilmon ran the rest of the way until they came to the room in question, which was bathed in a strange whitish light.

"Jaden/Jason!"

* * *

Jaden and Jason were still awake in their room, going over their Decks while Betamon and Guilmon talked about today's training.

Kyupimon, Cutemon, Syrus, Tami and Chumley were snoring the night away on their bunks while Louie continued to read the book she was given by the Sistermon with Veemon asleep in her lap.

The reason said sisters weren't in the Dorm was because Mindy and Jasmine had met them earlier and they had become pretty good friends so, with Louie's and Fontaine's permission, they were crashing in Obelisk Blue.

"I think adding more cards that stop attacks can be a big help." Jaden muttered as he took out 1 card and put in another.

Jason was looking over a second set of cards, his brain trying to figure out which combinations worked out best.

Shrugging, he put some cards together as he shuffled his Deck and picked up the top cards to see what he got.

Jaden was smirking from his spot on his bunk.

"We are so kicking these Shadow Riders a**es!" He proclaimed.

"You said it, Jay. With us and the others at the helm, those Shadow Riders are gonna get beaten senseless." Louie smirked, taking a break from reading to make that statement, then continued.

"_And then I can use the power of the Sacred Beasts to make up for what I did in my past life..._" He added as an afterthought.

Louie and Yuè, who had both heard that thought, sighed and prayed Jaden wouldn't act on his newest stupid idea.

Jason smiled over to his brother, leaning back in his chair so he can turn his head in his direction.

"_Totally. We'll take them all down 1-by-1 and before we know it, we can say we saved the world."_

"Having that on a résumé won't be so bad." Jaden smiled.

A bright light soon enveloped their room, causing them to jump up in surprise while Louie quickly placed her book down and pulled Veemon into her arms as she held him.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

Jason shrugged and shook his head, just as confused as Jaden was.

A second later, their pendant and armlet started glowing.

They looked down to their respective objects, Jaden holding the shining pendant while Jason held his right arm close to his face.

"_Wha?_" They both thought.

"_**It's coming.**_" Yuè said.

"_What's coming?_" Louie asked.

"Jaden/Jason!"

They both looked to see Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon burst into the room.

"What're you guys doing here?" Jaden asked with a raise of the eyebrows while Jason walked forward to grab his girlfriend's shaky hand.

Before one of them can open their mouth, a loud ominous laugh filled the room.

"What's happening?" Alexis asked.

"What's happening? The first Duel is happening!" An unknown voice spoke up.

The light suddenly shone brightly until their vision was completely obscured.

* * *

When their sight returned to them, Louie, Veemon (who woke up), Jaden, Guilmon, Jason, Betamon, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami and Elecmon were standing on a platform of white light, hovering in the middle of a volcano, rocks walls on all sides and a pot of lava below.

"Where are we?" Alexis wondered.

"In one very weird dream." Jaden said.

A pillar of lava suddenly shot out into the sky, taking the form of a serpentine dragon.

"Make that a nightmare." Asami shuddered.

Jason held her hand to calm her down. She squeezed tightly.

Louie, sensing danger, got in a protective stance in front of Jason and Asami.

"It's neither." Another unknown voice spoke from the lava dragon.

It twisted in the air a few times and then crashed into the platform.

2 sinister figures walked out from the blazing remains, laughing maniacally.

"What's going on?" Jaden demanded to know.

"You mean, you don't know?" The shorter new arrival said.

"Call me a slow learner." Jaden said.

"And call me Nightshroud and this is my partner BlackMonodramon." The taller figure said.

The fire died down so that they could see the people clearly.

The tall one was a young man with long brown hair, a trench coat of the color black, a dragon like mask on his face and an academy style Duel-Disk on his arm. The smaller figure was a black dragon that stood on it's hind legs with leathery wings attacked to it's arms, sinister yellow eyes and a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Nightshroud?" Louie asked.

"I'll be the one taking that key you have around your neck." He smirked, pointing at Jaden.

"Wow, you guys sure don't waste much time." Jaden half-amusingly stated.

Nightshroud looked down at the medallion half hanging around his neck, which just so happened to be glowing like Jaden's piece. He looked in slight interest.

"Nice medallion…" The Shadow Rider commented.

"The Gravekeeper Chief, huh? Must be getting sloppy. But if you think you'll beat me as easily as you beat him, you have another think coming. I'll get that key and I'll get it now. And just to make sure of that, I've brought a few friends over." Nightshroud smirked.

"What's that mean?" Alexis asked fearfully.

"Don't tell me..." Asami whispered in shock.

Nightshroud smirked menacingly.

"Say hello to Syrus, Tami and Chumley." He grinned.

"Oh no..." Jaden mumbled.

"Jaden!"

"ANEKI!"

"Save us!"

Jaden and Louie looked in the direction their friends' voices were coming from and saw a rock sitting in the lava pot. In the middle of 3 'claws', was a light blue bubble, in which were the 2 Slifer boys, Slifer Princess and their Digimon partners, still wearing their pajamas.

"No!" Asami exclaimed while Jason stared in a mix of shock and anger.

"Hold on!" Alexis said.

"I'll get you guys outta there." Jaden reassured them.

"Looks like they're in hot water. Or maybe I should say hot molten lava. But then, such is the nature of a Shadow Game, Key-Keeper." BlackMonodramon hissed.

"Shadow Game? Listen, just Duel me, but let them go!" Jaden yelled.

"I don't think so. I need them to ensure a speedy match. After all, that protection orb they're in… Well, let's just say that it wasn't exactly made to last. And, I'm afraid there's more." Nightshroud chuckled and held up a Duel Monster card, except that the image was pitch black.

"For you see, also at stake, is your soul. Which will be sealed inside this card when you lose. Of course, if I lose, then my soul will be sealed. But let's be honest… Me lose? No way. But before you and me Duel, I need to warm up." Nightshroud smirked over in Louie's and Veemon's direction.

"Now then… Shall we?" He asked.

Louie and Veemon glared.

"You can't agree to this." Alexis warned.

"There's too much at stake." Asami added.

"Tell that to Tami, Syrus, their Digimon and Chumley. They're about to be burned alive in a pit of molten lava. They're my friends and I'm not gonna let that happen to them or us." Louie declared.

She then smiled slightly.

"Besides, this isn't my first Digimon fight." She reminded.

The one-eyed girl quickly looked at her dragon, just to make sure he'd be okay with it.

Veemon nodded, making Louie smirk and turn back around to face Nightshroud and BlackMonodramon.

"Okay then, you want a Duel that way? You got it!" They yelled.

"Good luck, Lou." Syrus articulated.

"And just let us know, if we can help at all." Chumley added.

"Thanks Chum. But I think I've got all the help I need right here by my side." Louie smirked at her partner.

"Time to get this game started!" Louie yelled.

She and Nightshroud whipped out their D-Powers, Nightshroud's was black and blood-red, then whipped out their evolution cards and swiped them in.

D-D-D-DIGIEVOLUTION…

Veemon and BlackMonodramon began to glow, Veemon golden and BlackMonodramon midnight black.

VEEMON/BLACKMONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

EXVEEMON/DEVIDRAMON!

Standing in BlackMonodramon's place was a fiendish and fierce looking Digimon with 4 read eyes and was wearing black threads just like Devimon's.

This was Devidramon: The Digital Devil's pet.

"You wanna see game?" Nightshroud said as he drew a card from his Dueling Deck.

"How's this? I activate Troop Dragon and I'll use him as DEF!" He exclaimed.

A short humanoid green dragon armed with a sword and shield (ATK:700/DEF:800) appeared in front of Devidramon like a ghost before the sword and shield appeared in Devidramon's hands.

"Wait, why are they using Duel Monster cards when their Digimon are fighting?" Syrus asked.

"Our D-Powers let us use Duel Monster cards in a fight if we need too and since Nightshroud is using Duel Monster cards, Louie's gonna have to play this like a game of Duel Monsters." Tami explained.

"Not bad." Louie admitted.

"But how's he gonna stack up against this guy? I activate Elemental HERO Heat as ATK!" She exclaimed.

The red and white HERO (ATK:1600/DEF:1200) appeared over ExVeemon, lighting the dragon up with his flames.

"And now I'll attack your Devil-Dragon with Flaming Twister!" The raven-bluenette exclaimed.

The fire powered dragon started spinning in a firey tornado that made short work of Troop Dragon's shield and sword.

"You know, there was something I forgot to mention. Troop Dragon's effect lets me summon another one from my Deck, whenever he's sent to the graveyard." Nightshroud chuckled.

A second copy of the named monster's shield and sword (ATK:700/DEF:800) took its place in Devidramon's hands.

"Right, forgot about that." Louie muttered.

"Now I'll activate my Call of the Haunted. This lets me dig through my graveyard for a monster. Such as, the Troop Dragon." Nightshroud chuckled.

The first humanoid dragon (ATK:700/DEF:800) reappeared over Devidramon, making the devil dragon gain his armor.

"There's more where that came from. Next I'll sacrifice them both to use…" Nightshroud trailed.

"To use what?" Alexis gasped.

"Damn it." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"Oh boy." Jaden mumbled in agreement.

"Is ExVeemon gonna be okay?" Guilmon asked.

"This can't be good." Asami said.

"I'm afraid you might be right, Asami." Elecmon said, grimly.

Jason and Betamon could only nod in agreement.

Another serpentine dragon shot out from the lava and flew through the air, passing in front of the trapped Slifers and Digimon, surprising them enough so that they fell over.

"It's cool, Sy." Chumley said.

"The wall's still in one piece." He knocked against their shield's surface a few times, but was surprised when his arm passed through on the last one.

"Though it's a smaller piece." He added, shakily.

"It's… Disappearing." Syrus realized.

"Oh no!" Tami gasped.

Kyupimon and Cutemon held each other.

The creature circled in the air a few times more, then came to a halt in front of Devidramon, the lava fading away to reveal a thin, yet tall and fierce black dragon (ATK:2400/DEF:2000), before melting into Devidramon and he began to take on the creature's shape.

"The Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Nightshroud revealed.

"This is not good!" Alexis said.

"No s*** Sherlock." BlackGuilmon grumbled.

"This may be tougher than I thought." Jaden muttered.

"ExVeemon!" Guilmon exclaimed in worry.

"Devidramon, use Red Eyes and attack that ExVeemon that's combined with Heat! Inferno Fire Blast." Nightshroud commanded.

"ExVeemon!" Louie exclaimed.

The Devil-Dragon opened its mouth and shot out a blast of fire which incinerated the fire HERO's essence and went on to strike Louie and ExVeemon directly.

"Louie!" The DA students and Digimon exclaimed.

She grabbed her stomach while ExVeemon groaned as he held his chest.

"That hurt..." She groaned.

"_**It's a Shadow Game, genius!**_" Yuè reminded, appearing behind her in transparent form.

"_**Of course its gonna hurt.**_" She growled.

"I know its gonna hurt." Louie frowned.

"Still doesn't stop the pain from coming." She added.

"_**I'll give you that.**_" Yuè admitted.

"ExVeemon! Are you okay?" Louie yelled.

"Other than a few bruises, I'm okay." ExVeemon commented.

Nightshroud smirked.

"That's right and it's about to hurt a lot more, Digidestind. Because the true pain is about to begin! So hurry up and move, I've got a doomsday to start with my Dragon friend over there!" He chuckled.

"Louie!" Syrus called as Louie struggled to get back up on her feet, along with ExVeemon.

"Doomsday?" Chumley spoke up.

"I'm too young!" He whimpered.

"Come on, Louie." Alexis encouraged.

"You can still make a comeback." Asami nodded.

"Believe me, I won't stop until I do." Louie promised as she drew a card.

"I activate my Polymerization to fuse the Necroshade and Shadow Mist in my hand to form my Elemental HERO Escuridao!" She declared.

The 2 aforementioned HEROs' ghosts appeared on the field before they started fusing together.

Appearing from their combined might was a dark armored fiend with 4 black 'wings' made of darkness, kneeling with her clawed hands pointed forward (ATK:2500/DEF:2000) before those claws appeared on ExVeemon and his light blue dragon wings turned into misty darkness.

"But in the game Red Eyes has more ATK points than Escuridao has DEF!" Tami panicked.

"That's why I'm activating her ability! You see, Tami, I forgot to mention I'm using Escuridao as ATK and she gains 100 ATK points for every Elemental HERO in my graveyard!" Louie declared.

She smirked.

"And I count 3." The raven-bluenette said, holding up 3 fingers.

The misty dragon wings grew longer and the claws in front of ExVeemon grew in length.

"In the game, Escuridao has 2500 ATK points, plus 300 means, her ATK points would be 2800!" Asami exclaimed.

"ExVeemon now has more ATK points than Devidramon has ATK!" Alexis smiled.

Jason gave a small smile at the move, knowing that Louie was preparing to take down Nightshroud in 1 swoop.

"Attack, ExVeemon!" Louie exclaimed.

ExVeemon ran forward and slashed at Devidramon, making the Devil-Dragon wince and return to his original form, since Red Eyes was destroyed.

Nightshroud and Devidramon winced.

"So you can feel the effects of your own Shadow Game, too..." Jaden noted.

"Maybe that should teach you to use my friends as bait." Louie spat.

"Enough!" Nightshroud yelled as he drew his next card.

Through the blue glass of his mask, Nightshroud saw what he had drawn and smiled.

"You fool... Those HEROs won't change a thing. But you know what, this card I have will! Its gonna change your durability, Louie and not in a good way. You see, Escuridao can't protect you from my Red-Eyes' attack!" He exclaimed.

Jaden narrowed his eyes.

"I'll bite, why not?" He asked.

"I destroyed that thing." She added.

"Because this time, his attack is an actual card!" Nightshroud snapped, holding out the card he had just drawn.

"I first activate Monster Reincarnation to send a card to the grave and use Red Eyes again then I activate Stop Attack, forcing your Escuridao to be used as a DEF card." He exclaimed.

ExVeemon's misty wings drew, crossed over him while he took a knee and crossed his arms.

"Now I activate…" Nightshroud trailed, picking up another card.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" He exclaimed.

Louie watched wide-eyed as the Devidramon with Red-Eyes' power prepared another ball of flames like the one that destroyed her Heat.

Only this time, it was aiming straight for her!

"A card?" Alexis gasped.

"Damn you Pegasus." BlackGuilmon cursed.

"Louie!" Syrus yelled out.

"ExVeemon!" Kyupimon gasped.

"ANEKI!" Tami yelled in alarm.

"ExVeemon-sama!" Cutemon cried.

"Not lishous!" Chumley cried.

"Watch out!" Asami exclaimed.

"Louie! ExVeemon!" Elecmon exclaimed.

"NO!" Jaden yelled.

Jason can only stare helplessly at Louie's situation, desperately wanting to help his 'sister' but knowing that he couldn't do a Ra-Damn thing.

Jaden and the others cried out as the ball struck their end of the energy field, flames licking at them.

The twins and the Obelisk girls only felt little ember from the blast due to being on the side-lines.

But Louie was right in the middle of the inferno, being almost engulfed in the flames.

Nightshroud laughed as the Gaia HERO Duelist covered herself as best she could.

"Nice card, huh? It's just as strong as my Red-Eyes' attack, the only difference is that it hits your Life Points directly in the game! But here, it takes away your endurance for attacks and when you lose it all, you die!" He cackled.

"And I'm not through with you yet, Digidestind, next I play Polymerization to fuse my Red-Eyes and the Meteor Dragon in my hand!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped.

"Only one fusion can be made with those cards!" BlackGuilmon exclaimed.

A purple dragon with a meteor for a body (ATK:1800/DEF:2000) screeched as it appeared as a ghost over the Shadow Rider's partner.

"This is bad!" ExVeemon panicked.

ExVeemon and Louie saw the 2 dragons merge.

Red-Eyes appeared as a hollow ghost and was getting more muscular and started to change to the color purple. Then his skin cracked all over outlining with hot boiling lava. The fusion dragon roared loudly (ATK:3500/DEF:2000) before disappearing in Devidramon's body, turning the Devil-Dragon purple and muscular.

"Meet the Meteor Black Dragon!" Nightshroud's smile widened.

"He took off a large chunk of Louie's endurance, then he fused this monster so he can attack!" Asami figured.

"And let me show you how powerful he truly is! Devidramon Attack! Destroy that Escuridao fused ExVeemon!" Nightshroud commanded.

"I activate my Hero Shield!" Louie exclaimed, showing off a trap depicting Terra Firma holding a large clear shield.

"By sacrificing this card while a HERO monster is out, I can save my monster from being destroyed." She explained.

Louie discarded the card to allow a large clear shield to activate and protect her partner.

Devidramon's fireballs bounced off into the lava pit below.

"Nice save." Nightshroud smirked.

"Buts its gonna take a lot more to beat me." He warned.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'll activate my Legacy of the Hero to draw an additional 3 cards." She picked up 3 more times.

"I activate Double Attack! By sending Woodsman to the graveyard, I can have ExVeemon attack twice this turn." The raven-bluenette exclaimed.

"I play Block Attack to change your Black Dragon into DEF mode!" Louie exclaimed.

"What?!" Nightshroud gasped as he watched his dragon take a knee.

"Louie can win!" Alexis realized.

"Oh no she can't! I activate Windstorm of Etaqua! Now all your monsters battle positions change! Or should I say, your Digimon that's been equipped with ATK cards now must become DEF cards!" Nightshroud laughed.

Now it was Louie's turn to gasp as she saw her partner take a knee while.

"No! She could've won!" Asami groaned.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, Asami." Elecmon groaned.

"I guess these Shadow Riders really are the real deal." Alexis muttered.

"And here you thought it'd be easy to save the world." BlackGuilmon sweat-dropped.

Louie took a look at the last card in her hand.

She sighed.

"I guess I have to play Exiled Force's effect to destroy 1 monster on the field. And I pick Nightshroud's Meteor Black Dragon!" The raven-bluenette exclaimed.

A small army appeared on the field (ATK:1000/DEF:1000) before charging over to Devidramon and attacking him, destroying the equipped dragon and causing the Devil-Dragon to turn back to black and lose his muscles.

"Alright!" Alexis cheered.

"She did it." BlackGuilmon smiled.

"She took out one of Red Eyes' most powerful fusion cards!" Asami added.

"Nice job Louie." Elecmon nodded in approval.

Jason gave large smile at his 'sister's' move.

"Awesome job, sis!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Go Louie!" Betamon and Guilmon exclaimed.

"Not my original plan, but it worked." Louie shrugged.

"Nice move, Aneki!" Tami cheered.

Syrus and Chumley pressed themselves against the barrier, watching the Duel intently while Tami made the wise decision of keeping away from the edges.

Both boys screamed as they passed halfway through the barrier, which now had a pair of large holes in it.

Both Slifers scuttled back to the center as the 2 holes become a big 1.

"I think we should stay away from the edges!" Chumley said fearfully as he and Syrus held each other, Tami, Kyupimon and Cutemon in between them.

They looked around as the lava began to bubble more and more as lava serpents continued to fly out of it and around them.

"The lava's getting restless..." Syrus said shaking in fear.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought." Nightshroud smirked.

"Watching you squirm and feel the pain of my dragons! Its exhilarating to say the least!" He said as he picked up his next card.

"And it looks like things are gonna get a lot more interesting, Digidestind. I activate Dark World Dealings to allow us to both draw 1 card, but then we have to discard 1." He smirked.

"And with no cards in her hand, Louie has to discard the card she draws." Alexis reminded as Louie and Nightshroud both picked up a card.

Nightshroud easily discarded his card while Louie was a little more hesitant.

"A real shame, maybe that card could've helped you." Nightshroud teased.

"Too bad since I play Monster Reborn to revive the monster I discarded, my Darkblaze Dragon!" He exclaimed.

Coming out from the lava, a thin black and red scaled dragon with 4 wings appeared (ATK:1200/DEF:1000) before melting into Devidramon, tainting the Devil-Dragon red and giving him 4 extra wings.

"But what's the point of summoning a weak monster like that?" Jaden asked.

"Because when summoned from the grave, I can double its ATK and DEF points!" Nightshroud cackled.

"Oh..." Jaden muttered.

The new dragon caused Devidramon to roar as the lava erupted behind him, gaining a few muscles.

"Now I can destroy your Escuridao!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

Darkblaze Dragon breathed out a stream of fire that took out Louie's shady HERO fusion.

Nightshroud smirked.

"And when my dragon destroys a monster in battle, its ATK points comes right out of your life points. Or in this case your durability." He pointed out, making everyone gasp as Devidramon prepared a fire beam.

It was Louie's turn to smirk.

"Remember that card I discarded? That happened to be my Necro Garnia. When I'm about to take effect damage while this card is in the graveyard, I can remove it from play to cancel the damage." She explained.

The Devil-Dragon's beam died down.

Nightshroud growled.

Louie stared at her Deck.

"_I need a good draw or else me and my friends are done. Not to mention I won't be able to stop Jaden from being an idiot and using the Sacred Beasts to try and make a fresh start as The Supreme King._" She thought.

She placed her fingers on her Deck as she let her eye turn golden.

"**I draw!**" She swiped her next card, smiling at the find.

"I play Card of Demise to draw 5 new cards!" The raven-bluenette exclaimed, her eye blue again.

"Now she can make a comeback!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Thank Ra." Jaden sighed, letting his breathing continue.

Nightshroud stared indifferently.

"Whatever, just make sure to discard your entire hand in 5 turns." He reminded.

He smirked soon after.

"Not like you'll last long enough to get that far." Nightshroud chuckled.

Louie paid him no mind.

"I play another Polymerization to fuse my Elemental HERO Ocean with Elemental HERO Ice Edge, who are both in my hand, to create my Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!" She exclaimed.

The Water attributed HEROs appeared briefly on the field before fusing together to a man in white armor and had a white cape (ATK:2500/DEF:2000) who then disappeared into ExVeemon, who turned completely white, his wings turned into a cape and he gained a visor.

"Now I'll destroy your Darkblaze Dragon powered Devidramon with Ice Blast Attack!" Louie declared.

ExVeemon, with Absolute Zero's power in his Data, leapt forward and took large swing towards the Darkblaze Dragon powered Devidramon, destroying it like wet paper as Nightshroud and Deivdramon flinched.

"There's that flinch I was looking for." Jaden smirked.

"No it wasn't. That was a twitch. It's not the same. I had something in my eye, that's all. You got that? It was a twitch!" Nightshroud corrected.

Jaden looked amused for the first time since this Duel started.

"Call it what you want, but there's one thing you can't argue, Louie's winning this Shadow Duel now, Nightshroud." He chuckled.

Louie sweat-dropped.

"If this was a game of Duel Monster, your points would be almost even, Nightshroud with 900 and Louie with 800." Jaden muttered.

"Guess, I'll be keeping my life..." Louie smirked.

"_For now at least._" She silently added.

"No you won't." Nightshroud hissed.

"You're not the only one who can make a miracle draw, pathetic human female." Devidramon squawked.

"Then let's see it." The Gaia HERO Duelist retorted.

"The sooner this Duel is over, the sooner my friends will be safe!" She said.

Nightshroud drew.

"Looks like, I'll activate Card of Sanctity!" He drew a full hand while Louie only drew 2.

"Now Nightshroud has a full new hand!" Alexis pointed out.

"Now what?" BlackGuilmon groaned.

"That can't be good for Louie..." Asami said as she turned and looked at Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami, Cutemon and Chumley.

"I hope Louie wins this soon." Elecmon said.

Asami looked to Jason for some kind of answer regarding what Louie can do.

The mute gave a reassuring smile to his girlfriend before he turned back to his 'sister', the smile dropping almost instantaneously.

"_Louie better make a miracle happen or else she's done..._" He thought.

"I have the very card in my hand to destroy everything you have!" Nightshroud said.

Moments later, a small group of lava-dragons rose from the pit below, the molten rock dripping off of their bodies as they roared and growled behind their master.

"Okay... That's not good." Jaden murmured at the sight.

"Did you honestly think Digidestind... That you can get rid of my Dragons so easily?" Nightshroud asked slowly.

"That you can simply banish them all to the Graveyard, then just be done with them?!" He growled.

"That was the plan I hoped for..." The Slifer Warrior grumbled.

"Well, you're going to have to keep on hoping..." Nightshroud placed the card he drew onto the disk.

"Because now I use the Red-Eyes Black Chick!" He exclaimed.

From out of the pit of lava, a small red egg appeared on the field. Seconds later after its arrival, something cracked the shell from within and a small hole was made by the thing lurking inside. Its glowing red eyes were glaring at Louie (ATK:800/DEF:500) before it then disappeared into Devidramon, forcing the Devil-Dragon to hide in a red egg shell.

Louie gasped.

She knew this card.

"_It was my cousin's…_" The raven-bluenette thought.

"So then... That's your big card?" Jaden asked, pointing to the egg.

"That's right." Nightshroud nodded.

"Until I use Chick's special ability that is. You see, by sending him to the Graveyard, from my hand I can use his Daddy... The full-grown Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He exclaimed.

The egg disappeared in a wall of fire and from that, another Red-Eyes Black Dragon was born, wings outstretched (ATK:2400/DEF:2000) before melting into Devidramon and he began to take on the creature's shape.

"Actually, that's not true…" Nightshroud smiled a bit.

"I know." Louie muttered.

"As big as this Red-Eyes is, it can get bigger! Red-Eyes, I now sacrifice you to use..." He watched as his Red-Eyes separated from Devidramon and dove through the field and disappeared into the lava pit.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

The pool of lava began to bubble and shake violently as something began to stir from beneath the Duelists' and Digimon's feet.

Also the lava was flowing near the barrier the other Slifers were trapped in as a many dragons covered in lava appeared (ATK:2400/DEF:2000).

"As the molten ashes of my fallen Dragons boil up from their fiery graves, ablaze with new life, each one gives Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 300 more attack points!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

"Wait a sec..." Asami looked at her hands to count.

"2 Troop Dragons, a Meteor Dragon, Darkblaze Dragon, Meteor Black Dragon, a Red-Eyes Black Chick and 2 Red-Eyes Black Dragons..." She looked up as the molten dragons disappeared, leaving one huge one.

"Oh no!" The older pinknette gasped.

Jason nodded slowly as he also figured out the math.

"4800 attack points? She can't withstand that!" Alexis gasped.

The final lava Dragon soon lost its magma outer shell and gained a shiny black form. It looked like the original Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but this one had golden stripes along its body and head, as well as six strange wings on its back (ATK:4800/DEF:2000) but it then melted into Devidramon, the Devil-Dragon shrieking as he grew bigger, fiercer and he grew 6 addition wings to his original 2, giving him 8.

"It's over! The Spirit Keys, your friends, your soul..." Nightshroud laughed triumphantly.

"Thanks to Darkness Dragon's attack, they're all mine! Go, Devidramon, attack with Inferno Dark Fire! END THIS!" He commanded.

As the Devil-Dragon prepared a stream of large darkened flames, Louie activated a card.

"I activate Half or Nothing! Thanks to this, you can either cancel the Battle Phase, or continue but your Dragon's strength is cut in half." She explained.

"I'm not a coward! I continue!" Nightshroud declared as the darkened flames enveloped the now Blue-Dragon.

Louie panted heavily with a large smile on her face.

"Still in it..." Jaden muttered.

"But barely." Guilmon added.

Nightshroud exhaled loudly as he placed a facedown.

"Fine... I'll just finish you off next turn." He promised as Devidramon's power returned.

* * *

As the Shadow Game went on, Zane and Gaomon stood out at the lighthouse dock, gazing out at the sea.

After the training with Louie and the Digimon, Zane couldn't stop thinking about **her**.

Louie's smile, laugh, even her attitude towards everything reminded him so much of **her** that it almost felt like a knife to the heart.

"Lise…" He muttered.

A light shaking on his chest made him reach down and take his Spirit Key into his hands.

He looked at it and then looked out at the island, Gaomon following his line of vision.

"Something's a miss." He thought aloud, eyes moving toward the volcano behind the Academy, hands tightening around the key.

"A Shadow Rider... This Key is telling me that one is close..." Zane mumbled.

"Sir, I sense a Digimon, too." Gaomon revealed.

Nearly letting a gasp escape his lips, Zane took off running towards the volcano, Gaomon following closely behind.

* * *

Zane wasn't the only one feeling his Key react to the presence of a Shadow Rider.

Bastion stopped typing on his computer and looked down, startled as he felt his key vibrate against his chest.

Julie, Labramon and Tentomon looked over to him in slight alarm.

"The Spirit Gate Key! It's shaking! But that would mean..." Bastion gasped.

"Oh-no!" Julie panicked.

And with that, she and the others ran out the Dorm room and followed Bastion to wherever the Key was taking them.

* * *

In Chazz's room, he glared at the little Duel Spirit who was currently dancing around his face as Huckmon was curled up on the floor.

"I'm warning you, stop dancing now!" He snapped, wishing he would've stayed with Jaden and Jason just to get some time away from Ojama Yellow.

Ojama Yellow pouted and continued to shake his behind.

"_Sorry, Boss. I'm just trying to stay in rhythm with that Spirit Key!_" He explained.

"Actually..." Chazz bolted upright, making Ojama fly off to the side.

"What is that trembling?" The blacknette wondered.

He looked down and grabbed the Key, staring at it as it continued to vibrate.

Suddenly, Huckmon jolted to his feet, looking around frantically.

"There's a Digimon here!" He yelled.

"What?!" Chazz gasped, jumping to his feet.

"This way!" Huckmon yelled and ran out the door.

"Huckmon wait up!" The blacknette yelled, shrugging on his black jacket and tying his boats on.

* * *

Another Key-Keeper who didn't seem disturbed by the shaking of the Key, or even noticed the Key, was Crowler, who was peacefully sleeping in his room.

His bed large and frilly comforter blanket over him while he wore a sleep mask and a nightcap.

* * *

Banner and Pharaoh stared at the volcano in front of them.

The Slifer Headmaster held the furry fat cat in his arms while his own Spirit Key was wrapped around his hand.

He had a feeling what was going on, as did the others, but wasn't quite sure who was in the middle of it.

"Hmm..."

* * *

In Mindy and Jasmine's room, said girls were having make overs with the Sistermon, laughing and talking when the Digimon stopped and looked out the window.

"Something is wrong, girls." Blanc said, climbing to her feet.

"How so, Blanc?" Mindy asked, getting to her feet.

"There's a Digimon here and he's a bad one." Noir said, also climbing to her feet.

"Let's go find him!" Jasmine said, getting to her feet with a determined look in her eyes.

With nods from everyone else, the 4 females left their room, running down the corridors.

* * *

Back in his office, Sheppard was worried about his decision of letting the 7 students hold and defend the Spirit keys...

Crowler and Banner were adults who were old enough to know what they were getting into, so he didn't worry all that much about them.

"_What were you thinking, Sheppard?! Getting your students involved in a battle with such stakes... But then, what other choice did you have? After all, if those Shadow Riders get a hold of the Sacred Beast cards..._" He thought.

Sheppard lifted his head from his desk, a solemn look on his face.

"Then they'll be destroyed no matter what. We all will! And I've been told that they'd face danger since they were Digimon anyway."

* * *

Louie drew her card.

"I play Elemental HERO Bubbleman in DEF mode!" She exclaimed.

The water themed HERO appeared kneeling (ATK:800/DEF:1200) before fusing into ExVeemon, giving the Blue-Dragon his cape and blaster.

"And since he's alone, I get to draw 2 more cards!" She sighed.

She picked up 2 more times.

"That's all." The raven-bluenette sighed.

Nightshroud laughed.

"That's funny. You know what I call it? A waste of time, and time, in case you forgot is of the essence for your friends!" He turned to the captives within the magic orb.

"They're about to be deep-fried!" Devidramon laughed.

Syrus and Chumley held onto each other while Tami hung to Syrus's arm, Cutemon and Kyupimon in her grasp.

"Don't listen to him, Lou!" Syrus encouraged.

"Just focus on winning the Duel, Aneki!" Tami called.

"Yeah, we're still alive..." Chumley looked at the lava surrounding them.

"For now..." He said.

Alexis looked at the prisoners.

"Louie, hurry up!" She urged.

"Yeah..." Asami nodded.

"That lava is starting to look really restless!" Elecmon exclaimed.

"La dee dah, what to do, what to do?" Nightshroud pondered loudly.

Jaden turned and glared at him.

"How about you make your move?!" Louie yelled.

"Oh, that's right! It's my turn... Sorry." The Shadow Rider chuckled as he drew his next card, then placed it on the disk.

"And now, I use Spear Dragon as ATK!" He exclaimed.

A blue and green scaled dragon with leathery wings and a long, sharp beak appeared on the field (ATK:1900/DEF:0), then added to Devidramon his beak.

"Now, Spear Dragon, take that monster to the underworld!" Nightshroud ordered, pointing to ExVeemon.

"Attack with Cyclone Blast and wipe out the rest of her endurance!" He commanded.

Louie quickly activated a card.

"I play Emergency Previsions! Thanks to this, in the game, I can send a facedown on my field to the graveyard and regain 1000 life points! But in this Duel, all I have to do is send a card to the graveyard." She declared.

One of Louie's cards, Hero Signal, disappeared in a golden light, strengthening her and ExVeemon.

Devidramon screeched and fired a beam of bright green energy at the Blue-Dragon, blowing it away easily from the field.

Suddenly, Louie fell to one knee again, crying in pain as the beam of energy cut through her, knocking her endurance away.

Nightshroud laughed again.

"In the game, when Spear Dragon attacks a monster in DEF mode and his ATK points are higher than the DEF of the monster, the difference in points is dealt to you as damage!" He explained, enjoying every bit of Louie's pain as his Dragon wrapped itself with its own wings.

"However, as you can see, after he attacks, Spear Dragon must go into DEF mode." The Shadow Rider said.

"However, since I also have Darkness Dragon inside me, I can still attack you." Devidramon smirked.

Jaden lifted his head, glaring at him.

"I play Quick Summon to use Lady Heat on the field as DEF!" Louie declared.

The fiery female HERO appeared in defense (ATK:1300/DEF:1000) before combining into ExVeemon, giving him flaming fists.

"Now, Digidestind, that Lady's next! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack with Inferno Dark Fire!" Nightshroud commanded.

Another blast of blackened flames burst out of Devidramon's mouth and engulfed the Blue-Dragon, burning him alive, but being combined with another Fire monster made it painless.

The blast from the attack sent such a strong wind at the twins, the Obelisk girls and their Digimon as well, but they held their ground.

Louie on the other hand...

"It's your move, Digidestind... That is, if you still have the strength to go on!" Nightshroud taunted.

Unable to hold her ground any longer, Louie dropped on to the glowing floor, soft pants coming from her mouth.

"LOUIE!" ExVeemon cried, turned around and picking his partner into his arms.

Jason and Jaden glared angrily and hatefully over at Nightshroud, their murder instinct and bloodlust rising, along with Betamon's and Guilmon's as the Dinosaur's eyes turned to slits.

"Louie!" Alexis and BlackGuilmon cried out.

Unable to see their friends go through so much pain, the partners shared a quick nod and turned to Nightshroud.

"That's enough!" Alexis shouted, looking ticked off.

"This Duel is over!" BlackGuilmon growled, also ticked.

The Shadow Rider looked at her.

"Says who?" Devidramon taunted.

"Says me and this!" Alexis held up her key.

"I have a Digimon partner and a Spirit Gate Key. Let my friends go and I'll let you Duel me for it and BlackGuilmon and have my soul either way!" She offered.

"Alexis..." Asami gasped.

Nightshroud stared at her intently, his brow furrowing behind his mask.

"_I know you..._" The Shadow Rider thought, then looked to Asami.

"_And you..._" He thought.

"You can't lose, so let them go and deal with me!" Alexis pressured, stepping forward.

"No..." Louie groaned.

She slowly pushed herself from her partner's grip and climbed to her feet.

"I won't let you, Alexis! This is my fight and I'll finish it. After all..." She lifted her head, a large smile on her face.

"I know someone who would be very sad if you lost your soul and I'm about win this!" The one-eyed girl smirked in Jaden's direction.

He silently cursed her.

Alexis stared at her friend.

"She's delirious..." BlackGuilmon gasped.

"No, I'm not! Just watch this!" Louie declared as she drew her next card.

"Hurry please!"

Jaden and the others turned to see the orb that held their friends was being splashed with hot lava, cowering and screaming as they tried not to be burned alive.

Jaden gasped before he growled.

"Its now or never..." Louie declared as she drew a card.

"I activate my Miracle Fusion to fuse my Elemental HEROs Lady Heat, Shadow Mist and Heat to create the Elemental HERO Core!" She declared.

Lady Heat, Shadow Mist and Heat fused together to create a man covered in white armor with red line decorating, orange gems in his chest/shoulders/knees/wrists/head and green eyes (ATK:2700/DEF:2200) who then fused into ExVeemon, who gained Core's gems and eyes.

"What good is he gonna do?!" Nightshroud asked.

"He's way too weak to destroy my Darkness Dragon half!" Devidramon boasted.

"Maybe for right now." Louie agreed.

"But I'll get to that in a minute." She smirked.

The Field Spell card part of her disk opened.

"I play Skyscraper!" The raven-bluenette exclaimed.

The gang were transported to a large city with a bunch of really tall buildings.

"Now when an Elemental HERO battles a monster stronger than itself, it gains 1000 ATK points!" Louie exclaimed.

"Even so, its still won't be strong enough to defeat my Dragon!" Nightshroud smirked.

Louie smirked.

"I think its time I finally addressed that little issue with the card Soul Release!" She declared.

"What?!" Nightshroud asked in shock as 5 of his dragon cards slipped out from the graveyard, weakening Devidramon.

Louie held the last 2 cards in her hand.

"And now I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart and play the spell Stop Defense to force your Spear Dragon into ATK mode. Well, I would if we were in the game but here, Devidramon has officially become DEF-less." She elaborated.

Wildheart (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) appeared on the field with a shout, then combined into ExVeemon, giving him his sword while Devidramon took a full stand.

"Now finish this Duel!" She declared.

ExVeemon got the boast and destroyed the Darkness Dragon in Devidramon by blasting him.

He, with the power boast, threw Wildheart's sword and cut the Spear Dragon half of Devidramon in half with 1 swoop.

Louie and ExVeemon had won.

The defeated Shadow Rider and his partner fell over, Devidramon shrinking back into BlackMonodramon and then they were engulfed in a ring of flames, screaming as the fire licked at them.

"At least... The guys... Are safe..." Louie whispered before falling down as well due to fatigue.

ExVeemon nodded and feel on his back, shrinking until he was just a small, blue head with a tail.

He had De-Digivolved to Chibomon.

"Louie!" Alexis exclaimed.

She, her friends and their Digimon ran over to the fallen partners as fire erupted from beneath them, causing those conscious to cover their faces.

As she reached him, she was surrounded by the searing flames.

Jason and Asami held onto each other as flames erupted from beneath them too.

As their screams filled the night sky, the students, all the Digimon and the Shadow Rider, disappeared into flashes of light.

* * *

Louie woke first.

Noticing she and the others were outside the volcano, she forced herself to her feet and walked over to Nightshroud and his partner.

When she reached them, she picked up the card that Nightshroud said would take the loser's soul.

It was still black.

The raven-bluenette went down on her knees and placed her hand over Nightshroud's head.

Suddenly, it glowed a gentle golden glow, which was Louie transferring her energy to Nightshroud and his partner, who was now a purple dragon.

When the Slifer Warrior believed she gave them enough energy so they would recover quickly, she walked over to her own partner and took him into her arms.

Making her eye turn gold, she stared down at Chibomon, giving him all her energy and allowing him to Digivolve to DemiVeemon.

Smiling slightly at her work, she than fainted again.

Meanwhile, all the other students and Digimon groggily opening their eyes and noticed they were no longer above the lava pit.

"What the-?" Chumley exclaimed when he took their surroundings into account, seeing they were on the outside by the volcano.

"We're alive. We're alive." Syrus stated.

"Thank Ra." Tami sighed, hugging Cutemon and Kyupimon to her chest.

"She did it." Alexis said, getting to her feet.

"Louie did it." She smiled in pride for her friend.

"Of course she did." Jaden smirked, getting pulled up by the blonde.

"Don't forget about ExVeemon." Guilmon reminded.

"Agreed." Betamon nodded.

Jason smiled.

"Where is she?" Asami wondered, looking around.

Alexis took a small glance before seeing her and her fallen partner.

"Over here." She called to them.

They ran over to their unconscious friends.

"She's not looking so good." Chumley pointed out.

"She's not moving. Come on, Aneki." Tami begged as she got to her knees, tears of fear in her eyes.

"Tam, she'll be fine." Asami pointed out after checking Louie's pulse.

"Tired maybe, but who could blame her?" Elecmon chuckled.

"So she's okay..." Alexis sighed in relief, glancing towards a card near Louie's hand.

She took the card and turned it over to see the image of the card turn from black to that of a dragon-mask in front of chains.

"Which is more than I can say for Nightshroud. At least we'll be safe from him now..." BlackGuilmon said.

Looking ahead, she and Alexis walked towards the 2 other unmoving forms nearby.

The young man was lying on his stomach, his face hidden by his hair and arms as a dragon lay nearby in the same position.

They knelt down as the Shadow Rider and his partner began to stir.

Grunting, he opened one eye and looked straight at her.

"Uh... Alexis..."

Alexis gasped.

"It... Can't be!" She stared at the teen, not wanting to believe what she had just heard as tears began to swell in her eyes.

Asami and Jason looked over to her while Elecmon and Betamon looked at BlackGuilmon.

"Alexis...?" She asked.

"Louie, hold on! We're coming!"

Jaden, Guilmon, Tami, Cutemon, Syrus, Kyupimon and Chumley turned to see Chazz, Huckmon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie, Labramon, Jasmine, Noir, Mindy, Blanc, Zane and Gaomon running up to them, the Kaiser being the one who yelled, surprisingly.

"What happened?" Chazz demanded as they reached them.

Syrus looked away from Louie.

"One of the Shadow Rider guys challenged Jaden to a Duel, but said he needed to warm up and battled against Louie and Veemon!" Tami exclaimed.

Chazz looked at the Slifer Warrior's unconscious body.

"So, did they win?!" He demanded to know, feeling worry for Louie after seeing her not moving.

He didn't think Louie and Veemon lost, but he had to know for sure.

Chumley nodded.

"They sure did! You guys missed a lishous battle! There was lava, dragons and a lot of action!" He exclaimed.

"At least Slacker 2 can sleep peacefully, knocking down 1 Shadow Rider." Chazz noted, smiling just a little at hearing about Louie's and Veemon's victory.

Zane and Gaomon turned to Alexis' and BlackGuilmon's direction, glaring at the forms they were with.

"So, is that him? The Shadow Rider and his Digimon?" He asked, walking over to them with Gaomon.

As they approached, Zane was surprised to see Alexis and BlackGuilmon crying, Alexis hugging the human body while BlackGuilmon held the dragon-like body close to her.

"Alexis?" Zane stared at her, eyes wide and confused as all Hell.

Alexis sniffed and turned to them both.

"Guys... It's him! It's really him! I don't understand how, but it's him! I thought we had lost him, but he's back... He's finally back!" She sobbed.

"They're both back! I thought they were gone forever!" BlackGuilmon sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked carefully.

"Who're back?" Gaomon asked.

"Look at their faces!" Alexis pleaded, moving away from the body to show them better.

"It's my brother and his partner!" She cried.

Zane's eyes went wide at the tall boy with dark brown hair...

The same boy that was in the photo in the Abandoned Dorm so long ago.

"Atticus...?" Zane muttered.

"Monodramon?" Gaomon gasped.

Asami and Elecmon gasped as tears filled their eyes too.

"Atty?! Mono?!" They gasped.

The others came up behind them, Louie and DemiVeemon being carried by Chumley.

"It wasn't them before." Alexis sniffed again.

"Whatever darkness had a hold on them, that card took it away once Louie and Veemon beat them! They're back... They're back!" BlackGuilmon sobbed.

The sun began to peek over the horizon, lighting up the area.

Zane looked at Atticus who lay in his sister's arms as Gaomon looked at his fellow Digimon.

Then, they looked back at Louie and DemiVeemon, who were passed out on Chumley's shoulders/in his arms.

"If this is how it is when you win a Shadow Game with the Shadow Riders, just think what it'd be like if you lose." Gaomon sighed.

"The sun may be rising now, but night will fall again soon and when it does... We must be ready!" Zane quoted.

* * *

Looking from far away, Rose pouted at the sight while ShadowFloramon looked on in disgust.

"Nightshroud lost? Phewy!" She huffed.

She locked her eyes onto Jason.

"I'll play with you and avenge Nightshroud's lost."

End of Chapter 25 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **The Shadow Riders are here at last!**

**Jaden took down one of them, albeit just barely.**

**I bet y'all weren't expecting a kid Shadow Rider huh? The surprises just keep on coming.**

**And Jaden wants the Sacred Beasts? That's not good in my mind. Some more backstory on the Supreme King in this chapter.**

**Yubel will definitely be showing up a lot more as Jaden's conscious to try and talk some sense into him.**

**Hope you guys review, sign the petition, and enjoyed the chapter and Duel.**

AN: **So, did you like that little twist?**

**I'm super sorry if you loved the Duel from the show!**

**You see, I really loved that Duel, too. It was actually my favorite during the whole 'Shadow Rider' arc, but I wanted to get the Digimon more involved so, I decided to do it that way.**

**So, did you like it? I want total honestly from everyone!**

**You all know what you have to do. Later!**

Next Time: Chapter 26


	26. Chapter 26

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 26: Jason VS Rose! Power Plant!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN:** This is a little late due to me messing around with the plot of the spin off. I changed the title of it to 'The Domino Eight'. That title will make some kinda sense when I start the story. All I'm gonna say is that prepare for Jaden and the others to be taken on a wild ride! Expect the first chapter of that after I get the Graduation Duel up for this story. So by Season 1's end, we'll start that adventure.**

**A quick heads up that this story will go on a hiatus after Season 1 so I can work on 'The Domino Eight'. If I start Season 2 first, you'll be spoiled on the whole thing and I obviously don't want that.**

**The antagonists of that story are gonna make you go 'Holy S***!'**

**Back on topic, I'm glad everyone liked the changes made to Jaden's Duel with Nightshroud. Since that was my favourite Shadow Rider Duel in the Anime, I'm glad I did it justice.**

**Jason takes on the next Shadow Rider in his second Shadow Game. Will he win or will he be torn apart by Rose? Read on and find out.**

**Enjoy**

AN:** Hey there! I'm sorry if anyone didn't like Louie's and ExVeemon's battle with Nightshroud and Devidramon, I didn't have time to check reviews.**

**Here are the Decks:**

**Archfiend: 1**

**Dark Justice: 2**

**Black Wing: 1**

**Come on people, please! I'm sorry if this sounds needy/bratty but I really, really want to get a few more votes than just the ones I've been getting lately! Don't you guys love me? :'(**

**But anyway, time to get on with the next chapter. Jason VS Rose, with a twist that'll get the Digimon involved.**

**See ya later!**

Chapter 26-

The following morning, the students involved with the Spirit Gate Keys and Digimon were in the infirmary as Louie, DemiVeemon and the returning student and Digimon, Alexis' brother: Atticus Rhodes and his partner: Monodramon, were both knocked out in the hospital beds with Fontaine looking over their condition.

Alexis was already there, sitting beside her brother that had disappeared for a full year with no trace of him left behind while Jaden and Jason instantly came to Louie's side, their partners heading for DemiVeemon's small cot where said Dragon was awake.

On top of that, one of her best friends was the one that brought her brother back, adding to the tightness that refused to leave her chest.

Louie was still unconscious with her 'brothers' beside her with a small saddened look on their faces.

Alexis understood why Jason and Jaden were like that.

She was the same seeing 4 people she cared about lying in hospital beds. Now, Louie was out of it for helping her. She was grateful for it, but she still felt bad. She felt bad her small crush's 'sister' had drained and overworked herself helping to save her brother.

"At least Louie took out the first Shadow Rider." Chazz spoke over the silence.

"But its horrible that it turned out to be Atticus." Asami added, sitting on Jason's lap as the latter stared at the still form of his 'sister'.

"Speaking of, how are you feeling DemiVeemon?" Guilmon asked, looking at his old friend.

"For some reason, I actually feel great. No pains, no sore muscles, not even a bruise." DemiVeemon shrugged.

"Weird. Do you think Louie tried to take all the pain of the attacks for you in the game?" Betamon asked.

"Whatever the case may be." Zane started to say.

"Atticus and Monodramon are back safe, you'll be ready for a battle soon and we're down to 8 Shadow Riders." Gaomon finished for his partner, looking at DemiVeemon when addressing him.

"And one is still here, spying on us." Bastion reminded.

"I hate to say it, but you're right again, Bastion." Julie sighed.

"This whole thing just plain sucks." Chazz frowned as he wiped his hand over his face.

"And we don't even know where they'll strike next or even who they are." Huckmon said.

"They may have the advantage in surprise. But we just have to be the better Duelists." Zane agreed.

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon agreed.

"Hell yeah we do." Asami smiled.

Chazz smirked in response.

"They won't be able to stand up to The Chazz." He smirked.

"They'll definitely fall before us." Bastion nodded.

"They'd better, or the scariest thing you'll face this year will be me kicking your a** in Hell." Julie smirked at the Ra King and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Here, here!" Tentomon and Labramon agreed.

"They'll wish they never crossed my path when they see what I'll do to them." Jaden growled.

His big-brother instincts were kicking into over-drive now and to say he was p***** off by what one of them did to Louie and Veemon would be an understatement.

Jason, only half paying attention to everything that was said, gave a half-hearted shrug of the shoulders.

Chazz was the one to call him out.

"Now's not the time to be going emo, Raccoon Boy! You need to be at the top of your game or the Shadow Riders are gonna come after you next!" He stated.

Jason nodded, seeing that Chazz was right.

Now wasn't the time to be all moopy and upset that Louie was hurt. She would be fine and fully recover within time. Hopefully.

He felt his girlfriend squeeze his hand affectionately, tightening the hold that they shared.

"Let's split... Prepare for what's coming next." Zane said.

As they all split off into opposite directions after leaving the room, Alexis turned to Atticus and held his hand.

"_Glad to have you back with us, big brother..._" She smiled.

"_After hearing about how you disappeared, I thought you were gone for good. I won't forgive the people who made you into Shadow Rider... But the thing is you're safe now..._" The blonde thought, positively.

She then turned to Louie, who was still out due to the Shadow Game's pain and how much of her powers she used.

"I have you to thank for that Lou, even if you didn't know it was him at the time..." She smiled and then lightly caressed her fingers on the top of the Slifer Warrior's hand in a sisterly fashion.

"Thanks for helping me get my brother back... I won't forget that... Ever..." The blonde thanked.

Moving her hand away, she missed the small stream of darkness that escaped through the top of Louie's fingers. Her body tensed as her breathing altered just slightly.

Yuè and Winged Kuriboh appeared over Louie, looking down at her hands to see the small streams of darkness that flowed around her.

The dark-side's face constricting into one of annoyance and fear, she wrapped her hand around her light-side's and squeezed. The darkness around Louie's hands faded and she visibly relaxed.

Yuè sighed.

"_**I knew it... I just knew it...**_" She muttered.

Winged Kuriboh looked at her in fear for his light-partner's health.

Yuè smiled slightly at her fellow spirit in reassurance, but she than turned serious.

"_**Louie used so much dark energy in and after that fight, that she's losing the ability to hold it in her body. We all need light and darkness in our body and if one of either completely leaves us, our bodies won't work. And the stress she's getting from worrying about Jaden's desire for the Beasts won't help at all.**_" She placed her hand firm over her light-side's face, sighing as it glowed.

"_**If Jaden doesn't get off this goal of using the Beasts, he's just gonna let Haou take over. He doesn't have full control yet over his powers so neither does Louie… Until Jaden has full control, she won't and I won't either...**_" Yuè explained as she helped heal Louie's slowly shattering mind.

Yuè then sat on the edge of Louie's bed, Winged Kuriboh floating near the bandaged side of Louie's head.

"_**Hopefully he'll listen to Yubel or open his eyes. Jaden's not a complete idiot…**_" Yuè told her old friend and cast a glance over her shoulder to stare at Alexis, remembering he was oblivious to her affections towards him.

"_**Well... Maybe just a little.**_" She admitted, sweat-dropping.

* * *

A little bit later, Jason was sitting with Syrus, Tami and Chumley in the Red Dorm cafeteria, each eating a plate of mashed potatoes and shrimp.

Jaden said he was gonna take over training for Louie while she was gone.

"Do you guys think that the Shadow Rider went after Louie and DemiVeemon because she was in Slifer Red?" Syrus asked.

"They must've thought that she was weak..." Chumley added through a mouth full of shrimp.

"And if that's the case, then they'll go after you guys next." Tami said, fearfully nibbling on her shrimp.

The little bluenette and pinknette looked to the twin that were sitting across from them.

Jason just looked at them with a normal stare, no fear or anything negative on his face.

Chumley swallowed the shrimp.

"Aren't you scared at all?" He asked, getting a shake of the head and shrug from his mute friend.

Syrus gasped.

"People are coming after you so they can take control over some cards that'll let them destroy the world! How're you not scared?!" He squeaked.

Setting his fork down, Jason un-clipped his notepad from the chain attached to his waist, writing something down before sliding the paper over to his fellow Slifers.

"_I'm not gonna lose to a bunch of punks that wanna destroy the world. If they wanna Duel me, fine, but I'm not losing to them."_

Syrus looked at Jason, who was now leaned back in his chair biting on some shrimp.

"Nice to know you have confidence." Tami chuckled.

Jason only smiled in response.

* * *

Standing just outside the cafeteria, Rose and ShadowFloramon could hear what was being said, but quickly pouted when she didn't hear Jason's voice.

"Why isn't he talking?" The blacknette asked.

She looked down to her doll.

"Why isn't he talking, Sally?" The Shadow Rider asked and put the doll to her ear.

"Oh yeah! He can't talk! That's sad…" She admitted, trailing off with a sad face.

She really did feel sorry for Jason, she honestly did.

"But you have to beat him, Rose..." ShadowFloramon reminded, giving her partner a disappointed look at seeing she actually cared about the Key-Keeper.

Rose looked down to her half of the armlet that fully covered her arm.

"And when I beat him, I can finally finish this cool arm!" She excitedly squealed.

"I wanna Duel him right now!" The blacknette giggled.

ShadowFloramon gave a malicious grin.

Everything was going according to plan...

Before Rose could move, she put the doll to her ear again.

"You're right, Sally... I need to get him to come to me... But how?" She put on her thinking face to try and come up with something.

ShadowFloramon also put on a thinking face.

They heard footsteps, looking to see a pink-haired, emerald-eyed girl wearing a blue and white top and blue skirt with matching blue heels walk toward the place.

Rose and ShadowFloramon quickly hid in the bushes to see them walk inside where the Key-Keeper was.

"She's pretty..." Rose noted before her eyes brightened.

"She was there when Nightshroud Dueled the one-eyed girl!" She looked at her partner.

"I got an idea, ShadowFloramon!" The brown-eyed child giggled.

"Do tell, Rose. Do tell." ShadowFloramon urged with that same grin from before.

* * *

Later that evening, Jason and Betamon were shuffling around the forest, looking for some kind of flowers or something that he can give to Asami.

They, Guilmon and Jaden had just finished a visit to Louie in the infirmary and after they split, Jaden and Guilmon heading for a walk around campus while Jason and Betamon went to go take the time to do what the mute felt a good boyfriend should do.

He hadn't gotten Asami anything during the time they were dating. He felt bad about that.

He was still on guard though for The Shadow Riders, Duel-Disk on his arm with his Deck inserted and shuffled and Betamon was ready for a fight.

He wasn't stupid or blind, just like Louie...

Well she was half-blind physically but mentally, she was all there and ready for when the Shadow Rider that was here decided to come after her and Jason intended to be the same. That was only if The Shadow Rider came after him and not the others.

Betamon hummed a small tune as he and Jason shuffled on along the path.

Jason than knelled down on the pathway and looked over the assorted flowers to see which ones he felt would be a better match for his girlfriend. He wasn't the biggest expert on flowers, but he hoped he picked some good ones to show that the thought is what mattered.

Plus, he also hoped his girlfriend wasn't allergic to any of the flowers he would end up picking.

That would definitely be c***** and kill what he was trying to show.

He stood back up and on the pathway, not seeing any kind of flower that he liked or any that Asami might like. He wished he knew his girlfriend's taste on flowers and he might've been done by now.

He sighed.

He would rather be in the infirmary with Louie right now, but he knew his sibling-in-spirit was well enough to know that if she found out that Jason was cooping himself in the room with her, she would be really p***** at him when she woke up.

It would be the same with Jaden. Sick or not, Louie'd kick their a**es.

Frowning, he remembered hearing Winged Kuriboh and Yubel mumble under their breath while they were receiving the Spirit Keys in the first place and heard them talking to Jaden and Louie about their past lives as The King and The Knight.

He couldn't hear Yuè because she was a dark-side and only a light-side can hear or see their dark. But spirits could, too.

He found it odd that Sheppard had known, but felt it wasn't losing any sleep over.

What did have him thinking was overhearing Yubel say something about how Jaden was starting to follow in the King's footsteps.

Why did she say that? What the Hell did Jaden say or do that would have Yubel thinking like that?

The closest Jaden had ever been to taking a step in that direction to the King was when he had first awoken his powers and accidentally injured over a dozen people with the power of his Evil HEROs.

Jaden hadn't done anything like that as of recent, so what was Yubel talking about?

Sighing and not wanting to go crazy over it, he stepped away from the trail of flowers and turned around.

When he did, his eyes fell to a trail of flower petals that ranged from pink to blue.

Confused, he took a few steps to the flower petals, picking a pink petal up and fiddling it with his fingers.

Letting it fall through, he thought for a second on why someone would leave a bunch of flower petals lying around neatly.

Alarms went off in his head.

With a Shadow Rider just waiting around, most likely spying on them, this could be a trap of some kind.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Betamon asked, sensing his partner was troubled.

Raising his arm in a beckoning fashion, Jason slowly followed the path of petals, Betamon securing on behind him.

If this was a trap set by a Shadow Rider, he wasn't gonna let himself get caught off guard. He knew that eventually he would have to Duel. Better for it to be sooner rather than later.

As he followed the path, he ignored the small traces of fear that he felt bubble up within his chest like boiling water.

After seeing Louie get knocked out from her match with Nightshroud, not knowing she had used too much Dark Energy that drained her almost dry, Jason expected him to be put in a similar position afterwards.

He can only assume that the Shadow Riders will get tougher and tougher as each one was defeated.

If Louie, The Shadow Knight, was knocked unconscious after defeating the first one and ExVeemon, a Dragon with the powers of both Miracles and Shadows at the Champion level was forced back to his In-Training form, Jason knew things would get messy for him and Betamon.

He sucked in a harsh shaky breath. No time to back out when he reached the end of a path.

When he and Betamon reached the end of the road, he found himself at a cliff where a tree was extended out the base of the cliff. The branches dangled off the edge down to the raging waters below.

He gasped loudly when he saw that someone was pinned to the tree by a couple of thorns.

He gasped because that someone was his girlfriend!

Asami was knocked unconscious and trapped on the tree.

He ran to get to her, but stopped when a large plant mouth opened up from the earth in front of where he was standing.

The mouth opening, a small little girl around the age of 10 and a flower Digimon jumped out.

The human had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a blood red shirt with green jeans and black shoes, a doll wearing a flower necklace draped under her left arm. A large white object covered her right arm while a pink Duel-Disk covered her left.

The flower Digimon looked like a Floramon, but it's body was a pale-purple colour, it's shoulders, legs, feet and tail were dark purple, the petals on it's pale purple head were also dark purple, it's flour hands were dark green with a dark purple swirl coming from them, it's eyes were dark green and it had a malicious grin, showing of it's pointed teeth.

The little girl smiled at him.

"You found me!" She sounded like she was cheering at Jason's following of the flower petals.

"Now we can play!" The blacknette giggled.

"Rose, I get the fishy-thing as a play toy when we beat them." The Digimon growled.

Jason and Betamon were really confused at why a little girl was here. They expected an adult to be the 1 to jump out from the mouth of the plant, but they were expecting a plant Digimon. They didn't know what was going on and needed answers.

It was like the girl across from him read his mind.

"My name is Rose and I'm one of the Shadow Riders." She explained.

The little blacknette than looked at 'Floramon'.

"And this is my Digimon partner, ShadowFloramon. She's my best friend." The brown-eyed child giggled.

She looked behind her sinking mouth plant to Asami as ShadowFloramon showed Jason and Betamon her grin.

"We needed you to come play, so we borrowed your pretty girlfriend, oh so sorry for that." She said, sarcasm and mockery in her tone as she giggled.

Jason glared, surprised at his own actions to a little kid.

Nonetheless, she was a Shadow Rider and had a Virus Digimon with her, as racist as that sounded.

"I didn't Duel your girlfriend." Rose revealed.

"We only hit her head with some of my pollen. Rose wanted to play with you first and what Rose wants, Rose gets." ShadowFloramon grinned.

Jason and Betamon gave a questioning look as to why.

Rose pointed to his right arm where he kept the armlet.

Both halves started glowing a bright blue color.

"I remember Khu…" Rose frowned.

"He was mean to me and Shadow and I was happy when Princess of Cherry Blossoms shut him up!" She giggled.

Jason can guess that that was a card in her Deck.

Rose pointed her hand down, a smaller mouth plant rising from the earth next to her.

She set her doll down gently on the plant.

"Sally wants to watch us play." Rose explained.

Jason had to admit this girl was kinda cute.

"If I win, I get your half of the cool arm. If you win, you get mine, okay?" She asked cutely.

Jason nodded, actually not minding those conditions when he compared them to what Louie and ExVeemon had been through.

"I'm not mean like Nightshroud, so I won't take your soul if you lose..." Rose added.

Jason made the mistake of letting out a relaxing breath.

"But your girlfriend's soul will be put in Sally and your funny-fish gets to become Shadow's toy if you lose." Rose continued, making Jason gasp and widen his eyes.

That was worse to him than Rose taking his soul.

If he lost, he would have to live knowing he got his girlfriend's soul taken away and let his partner get turned into a stuffed piece of Digital Data.

Jason cracked his neck.

Now was not the time to lose. He did wonder however how he was gonna Duel against a little kid when he couldn't talk. He figured it was time for the notepad to make a reappearance. He looked down to make sure it was there.

Rose reached into her shirt and pulled out a D-Power, black and pink, swiped a purple card with a green plant in it then she turned on her pink designed Duel-Disk.

"Time to play!" She cheered while Jason activated his own Duel-Disk and made his own partner evolve.

D-D-D-DIGIEVOLUTION…

Betamon glowed swamp-green and ShadowFloramon glowed the same sickly midnight black that BlackMonodramon had glowed last night.

BETAMON/SHADOWFLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

SEADRAMON/BLACKKIWIMON!

Standing in ShadowFloramon's place was a creature that stood on it's purple back-legs while it's black feathery body rested on those legs and attached to that body was a black head with a purple mask that had a long beak and green eyes.

It was BlackKiwimon: A wingless demon.

"I want to play this like a game of normal Duel Monsters but our Digimon will take the damage for us." Rose explained.

Thought Jason was hesitant, he looked at his sea-serpent and received a nod that he then sent to their opponents, saying they agreed to the terms.

Jason: 4000

Rose: 4000

"I go first!" She stated as she drew her 6th card.

"I summon Samsara Lotus in DEF mode!" The blacknette exclaimed.

Appearing on the little girl's field was a small plant with a protective cover of leaves and twigs (ATK:0/DEF:0).

"And now I end my turn." Rose pointed to Jason to let him know that he can make a move now.

Jason was a little sketchy on the move that she made.

She left a monster with no ATK or DEF points out on the field with no other cards to protect her or her monster. He already didn't like how this Duel was going and only a single card was played.

Jason drew his card, examining his hand before looking up past them to stare at Rose's grin.

He narrowed his eyes at her, turning his attention from her to his unconscious girlfriend that was tied to the tree with thorns.

Child or not, he was gonna make Rose and BlackKiwimon pay.

He selected a card and planted it on his disk, a raccoon in a knight suit appearing on the field and twirling his silver sword. Jason shook his head at the motion of Sir Galleth (ATK:1300/DEF:1000).

"_I was beginning to think that you didn't like me, Jason._" Sir Galleth remarked with a smirk plastered on his face.

Jason shook his head slightly.

He examined Rose's field again, staring at the defending form of Samsara Lotus. Rose must've had a plan if she only left herself one monster to defend her.

He looked over his hand, selecting one of his 5 cards.

He discarded his Fairy of the Spring spell card to the graveyard to use Sir Galleth's effect.

Rose watched in interest as a small aura surrounded Sir Galleth, raising his power.

Sir Galleth Copper's ATK: 2300.

"That's cool!" She grinned excitedly even as Sir Galleth charged on in and swung his sword to her Lotus, destroying it.

She frowned slightly though.

"But why would you need to raise your monster's power? It was already stronger." She pointed out.

Jason pointed to his monster as Sir Galleth took a knee, the side effect to upgrading his ATK points.

Jason needed to take out Rose's monster while also setting up some defense.

Sir Galleth was the perfect candidate for that.

He looked through his hand one more time, setting 2 facedowns and calling it a move.

"My turn again!" She smiled as she drew her next card.

"I play the spell card Roots!" The blacknette declared.

A spell card depicting a bunch of branches and roots rising from the ground.

"Now once every turn, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my graveyard!" The brown-eyed child explained.

As if to prove that she was telling the truth, Samsara Lotus reappeared on the field in a defensive position (ATK:0/DEF:0).

"And its a Continuous Spell card too, so I can keep bringing my Plants back over and over again!" She grinned largely.

She pulled another card from her hand.

"I play Double Summon so now I can summon twice and I'll summon another Samsara Lotus!" The blacknette declared.

A second copy of Samsara Lotus appeared (ATK:0/DEF:0).

"And now I sacrifice my Lotus' to summon Regenerating Rose in DEF Mode." The brown-eyed child told him.

Taking the Samsara Lotus' spot was a large red rose creature kneeling with its arms folded around its body (ATK:0/DEF:1500).

"And I end my turn by playing a Continuous Spell known as The World Tree!" Rose concluded, bringing her hand down to one.

Again, Jason was confused about Rose's gameplay style.

She was playing really weak cards and hardly setting up any kind of defense.

He couldn't figure out what her strategy was.

Was she waiting for something? If anything, Jason needed to take advantage of the chance he had to go all in, even if it meant he'd hurt a Digimon, which admitted was something he didn't want to do.

He drew his next card, giving him a hand of 3.

He surveyed his options of what he can do. He could use Sir Galleth's effect again, but he needed the cards he was currently holding.

He looked at the card he drew, smirking at what he had drawn.

Pulling his notepad up from the chain and a pen from his blazer, he scribbled his move he now planned.

Assuming Rose's eyesight was about as bad as Louie's, he pulled it from his notepad and started messing with it.

Once he was satisfied, he held it in his hand and proceeded with his move.

He summoned out his Slytunkhamen Cooper 1, the old raccoon appearing on the field in a battle pose (ATK:1000/DEF:1000).

Rose giggled.

"Still not strong enough..." She waved a finger around playfully.

"You can't save your pretty girlfriend playing like this. She and Sally will be 1 if you do." The black Digimon sang.

He ignored her as he took his Thievius Raccoonus from his Deck due to his effect and activated a spell card, Cooper Family Cane, as the golden cane appearing in Slytunkhamen's hand.

Slytunkhamen Cooper 1's ATK: 2000.

Jason smirked profusely as he tossed the balled up paper to Rose.

The balled up paper landed by the little girl's feet. She curiously picked it up and opened it.

Only 2 words were written.

"_I attack."_

Rose looked up to see Slytunkhamen rush towards Regenerating Rose, swinging the cane and slicing the plant into pixels.

A flower appeared on Rose's World of Trees spell card.

As Sir Galleth came charging in for the second attack, Rose shook her head.

"Sorry, but when my Regenerating Rose is destroyed, I get 2 pretty little rose tokens." Rose said with a cute giggle.

On Rose's field, 2 red little plants appeared on the field in a defensive position (ATK:1200/DEF:1200)×2.

Sir Galleth sliced through one of the tokens.

A 2nd flower bloomed on Rose's World of Trees spell card.

"Remember, despite my age, I'm a Shadow Rider. A team of 9 really good Duelists. I'm just as good as Nightshroud and he almost beat your friend. I'm not gonna be easy, Jason." Rose giggled.

The mute looked a little surprised that the young Shadow Rider knew his name.

BlackKiwimon gestured to the unconscious girl behind her and Rose.

"She said your name before she passed out." She explained.

Jason glared at her, showing signs of the anger he had buried deep inside him.

Jason concluded with another facedown card, giving him 3 facedowns on his field and 2 cards in his hand.

Rose drew her card, giving her 3.

"Since you destroyed 2 of my plants, my World of Trees has 2 counters on them. Now by removing them, I can destroy one of your cards." She pointed to one of his facedowns.

"And I choose the middle facedown." The blacknette selected.

Jason watched as a large root appeared out of the card and impaled his facedown Decoy trap card.

He frowned just a little bit at the lost of his trap.

"And now with Roots, I can special summon my Samsara Lotus back!" Rose smiled.

The familiar Lotus appeared on the field for a 3rd time (ATK:0/DEF:0).

"And now I sacrifice both my plants to summon one of my best monsters: Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves!" She declared.

A red plant with an orange center, presumably an Autumn Plant, appeared in the center of Rose's field. Sucking in both plants, a girl wearing a plant head piece with a green dress twirled out of the center of the flower (ATK:1800/DEF:2800).

"And now I attack your Sir Galleth with Autumn Thorn!" The blacknette declared.

The plant girl extended her hand out to Sir Galleth, a large thorn appearing out of the palm and impaling Sir Galleth.

What Jason couldn't prepare for was the thorn going past Galleth and into 1 of Seadramon's fins.

Jason: 3500

Rose: 4000

Rose had to giggle at dealing the first damage.

"Now I'm winning!" She giggled.

Seadramon groaned as a trail of blood slipped down his limb, although it would be hard to tell with his fin being nearly the same color as his blood.

Jason would've yelled out in worry if he had a voice.

Knowing his partner was worried, Seadramon forced a smile and grunted.

"I'm alright, Jace. Just a thorn prick." He assured.

Jason turned back to the Duel and pressed a finger on his disk, revealing his Calling Card trap card.

Jumping onto the field was Sly Cooper (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

Rose frowned.

"I place a facedown..." She ended.

Assuming Rose was done, Jason drew his card.

He looked over his hand, trying to come up with a plan to get ahead of Rose.

He revealed his facedown spell card Sabertooth Costume and watched the skinned animal appear on Sly.

He pointed forward for his icon monster to take a bite out of Rose's life points.

His buddy got the picture and leapt into action.

Sly collided with Rose's pink Duel-Disk.

Jason: 3500

Rose: 2500

"Ow!" BlackKiwimon yelped as she clutched her leg.

"BlackKiwimon!" Rose exclaimed in worry, she then turned to glare at Jason.

"That's not nice! You hurt her!" She scolded.

The screaming Rose had done was enough to stir Asami from her slumber.

She stirred and rapidly blinked her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She wrestled against her restraints, stopping almost immediately when she felt the thorns dig into her skin.

The pinknette looked and was stricken with confusion when she saw Jason and Seadramon standing just a little ways away from her with his Duel-Disk on.

It quickly turned into anger when she saw the same little girl that she saw sitting alone walking back to her Dorm.

She tried to help see who she was and she hit her in the head with something and knocked her out.

Her next question: Why she was Dueling Jason?

Jason pointed forward for Slytunkhamen to destroy her Princess of Autumn Leaves.

He sliced his cane down Rose's monster and destroyed it.

1 flower appeared on her World of Trees spell card.

Jason: 3500

Rose: 2300

Rose frowned at him.

"She was one of my favorites!" She pouted.

She just as soon grinned as she had frowned at him.

"But her special ability let's me special summon any Plant type monster from my Deck." The blacknette giggled.

Jason and Seadramon widened his eyes.

"That's not good." The Sea-Dragon growled.

Rose looked through her Deck for the card she wanted.

"And I pick my Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms!" She declared.

On Rose's field, a cream colored rose bud appeared in the center like her Autumn Leaves monster. Rising from the bud was a pale woman holding a fan made of flowers with a purple headdress of flowers (ATK:2800/DEF:1200).

"And her ability gives her 100 more ATK for each Plant monster on my field." The blacknette explained.

Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms's ATK: 2900.

Jason looked at the 3 cards in his hand to see if he can do anything else.

He can only place a card facedown and hope for the best.

Sabertooth disappeared off of Sly and into his graveyard.

Asami stared sadly at her boyfriend.

"_He's in a real jam right now._" She thought.

Rose drew her next card, now having 4.

"I summon my Lord Poison in ATK mode!" Rose exclaimed.

Appearing on Rose's side of the field was a weird black plant creature (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

"Now Princess of Cherry Blossoms gains another 100 ATK points." She clapped happily.

Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms 's ATK: 3000.

"And now I attack your Slytunkhamen Cooper with Princess of Cherry Blossoms!" The blacknette declared.

The plant girl put her hands to her lips and blew out a bunch of small cherry blossom petals to Slytunkhamen. He was overwhelmed by the barrage and was vaporized.

Jason: 2500

Rose: 2300

"And now I reveal Blossom Bombardment! Thanks to this I can now deal damage to you based on your monster's original ATK points!" The brown-eyed child explained.

A large thorn stabbed Seadramon in the tail fin, making him cringe and fall down along with the barrage of petals from before.

Jason: 1500

Rose: 2300

Jason turned to his bleeding partner in worry.

"Jason, I'm alright, don't worry about me." The Sea-Dragon hissed through his pain.

He closed his eyes to try and protect himself from the barrage of the petals, feeling it cut into his skin and making him grunt.

The sea-servant was able to give a smirk when the golden cane that was in Slytunkhamen's hand bounced on over to Sly's hand.

Sly grinned at the feeling of the handle of his trademark weapon.

Jason sighed in relief after remembering that effect of his equip card.

Sly Cooper's ATK: 2500.

Also, due to Slytunkhamen's ability, his descendant Slytunkhamen Cooper 2 appeared on the field in DEF (ATK:1500/DEF:1500).

And thanks to the new Slytunkhamen's ability, he was able to take his Cooper Vault field spell and add it to his hand.

Rose frowned.

"Darn it!" She stomped her foot angrily.

"Now I'm gonna beat you bad!" The blacknette declared.

"I end my turn..." The brown-eyed child grumbled as she put 2 cards facedown.

Asami smiled.

"_Looks like Jason's making her mad._" She mused to herself.

Jason drew his next card.

He looked over his choices, took a glance at Seadramon to see how he was doing and then to Rose's field. He slid his field spell slot open and put his Cooper Vault spell card in it.

"I reveal Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" Rose giggled.

Jason begrudgingly sent his field spell to the graveyard.

"I'm not gonna lose. When I beat you, I'll be closer to getting back my Mommy, Daddy and Sissy!" She declared.

Jason, Seadramon and Asami stared in confusion at what the little girl was saying.

"My boss promised to bring my partner her family back if we helped him get the Sacred Beasts cards." BlackKiwimon explained.

Rose stared sadly at Jason.

"I want my Mom and Dad back. And I want my sister back." The brown-eyed child said, tears being forced to be held back.

"Oh sweetie..." Asami stared sadly at the little girl, feeling sorry for her after hearing that.

Jason, however, knew that even if her story was true, she was just trying to get him to call it quits.

He couldn't just give up and hand over 3 of the most powerful cards over to her organization.

Especially since his brother had used them in his past life to help bring tyranny.

Jason looked at his hand, pulling out another card and showing it to Rose.

A book appeared in Slytunkhamen's hand, the older raccoon flipping through the pages.

Jason smirked. He tossed another balled up paper to Rose.

"_Thanks to my Thievius Raccoonus equip spell, my Slytunkhamen gains 500 ATK for every monster with Cooper in its name. And there's 2." _

Slytunkhamen Cooper 2's ATK: 2500.

Sly charged on in towards Lord Poison, swiping through and destroying the monster.

"I reveal my Sinister Seeds trap card. Now I can special summon a token for every 500 points of damage I'm about to take." Rose giggled.

2 flowers appeared on Rose's field (ATK:100/DEF:100)×2.

"And I take no damage!" She grinned.

"And thanks to Lord Poison, I can summon back my Samsara Lotus!" The blacknette explained.

The familiar lotus appeared (ATK:0/DEF:0).

Jason decided that he might as well go after 1 of the tokens.

Slytunkhamen destroyed 1 of the tokens with no problem.

He had to end his turn here.

Another flower appeared on her World of Trees spell card, having 3.

"With 2 more Plants, Princess of Cherry Blossoms gains 200 more ATK points." Rose reminded.

Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms's ATK: 3000.

Rose drew her card, having 3.

"I have to pay 1000 life points due to Samsara Lotus' ability!" She declared.

Jason: 1500

Rose: 1300

"Now I remove my 3 flower tokens to special summon back my Lord Poison!" The blacknette exclaimed.

The poisonous plant appeared on the field (ATK:1500/DEF:1000).

"And now I remove my Regenerating Rose from my graveyard and my Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers from my hand special summon my best monster: Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel!" The brown-eyed child declared.

On the field, a white covered plant warrior appeared with 2 sets of black and red wings with crests on her front (ATK:2900/DEF:2400).

"And now I play Spellbook Inside the Pot to let us draw 3 cards each." Rose drew and had 3 while Jason had 7.

"Now I sacrifice both my Lotus and my token to summon my Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!" She declared.

Like all of Rose's monsters before, a rose bud appeared on the field. This one was red and out from it came a pale girl wearing a green head piece and a green dress of flowers (ATK:2800/DEF:2600).

"4 monsters?! And 3 of them are 2800 points or higher?!" Asami gasped as she surveyed the field.

"And with 2 Plants on my field, Princess of Cherry Blossoms gains 200 more points!" Rose reminded.

Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms's ATK: 3200.

"Time to attack." She giggled.

"Tytannial, Princess of Camellias destroy Slytunkhamen Cooper 2!" The blacknette commanded.

The first of the princesses launched a huge thorn over at Slytunkhamen and stabbed him, the thorn scratching Seadramon's skin.

Jason: 1200

Rose: 1300

"Now my Rosaria attacks your Sly Cooper!" The brown-eyed child declared.

Jason quickly activated his facedown card, Urgent Disguise.

Sly quickly spun and donned his Samurai Costume. The attack from Rosaria scrapped against Sly and into Seadramon.

Jason: 800

Rose: 1300

Rose frowned.

"I'm gonna try again with Princess of Cherry Blossoms!" Rose declared.

The petals came back again as they rammed into Sly and into Seadramon.

Jason: 100

Rose: 1300

"Jason! Seadramon!" Asami screamed despite the pain it caused as he fell onto his knees from the assaults.

"Darn it!" Rose stomped her foot.

"Next turn you lose!" Rose declared as she ended.

Jason drew his next card, giving a tired smile as he stared at it.

He took his Rendezvous spell card, which allowed him to take his Sir Galleth and 2 Slytunkhamen Coopers and add them to his hand.

Then he used the same thing he had used against Bastion.

He used his Raccoon Fusion to fuse his Sly with Sir Galleth, 2 Slytunkhamens, Rioichi and Bob Cooper.

The 6 Coopers all nodded to one another as they swirled together into the classic fusion swirl.

Out from it came Super Sly Cooper (ATK:?/DEF:2500).

Asami grinned at the arrival of the new monster.

Super Sly crossed his arms before spreading them out, a golden aura blinding Rose.

Since Jason used 5 monsters, Super Sly gains 1000 for each.

Super Sly Cooper's ATK: 5000.

Rose gulped.

"Oh no..." BlackKiwimon sweat.

Jason decided not to use Super Sly's 5th ability, wanting to cut the girl some slack and not deliver 5000 points worth of pain directly.

He jabbed a finger over to Princess of Cherry Blossoms.

Super Sly charged in and delivered a strong punch to the Princess of Cherry Blossoms, sealing the game.

Jason: 100 (Winner)

Rose: 0

Rose and BlackKiwimon screamed as a shadow aura slipped out the plant holding her doll as it sucked the Digimon in.

"BLACKKIWIMON!" Rose cried, reaching out to her partner.

But the Digimon was sucked in and the plant sank under the ground.

Her part of the armlet laid on the ground, since it had fallen off when she reached for her partner.

The thorns around Asami fell as she carefully made it off the tree and back to the land.

She picked up the half of the armlet.

"You did it, Jason!" She cheered before seeing that he, Bukamon and Rose were knocked unconscious on the floor, a trail of blood slipping down open wounds in on the Digimon's body.

It was then that Tami, Cutemon and Elecmon rushed in.

"What happened?!" Tami yelled.

"Jason Dueled one of the Shadow Riders, but he won. During the Duel, the Digimon took the damage and the Shadow Rider lost her partner." Asami explained.

Tami and Cutemon gasped.

Elecmon just hopped over to his partner.

"Are you okay, Asami?" He asked.

Asami smiled at her red rabbit and picked him up, hugging him, gently.

"I am now that you're here." She giggled.

With that thought, Asami placed her partner back on the ground and rushed to Jason's side, feeling for a pulse before calling Chazz and the others on the Duel Pilot to help get Jason in the infirmary.

Tami ran over to Rose, felt for a pulse and sighed when she did.

She looked at the ground and saw a black and pink D-Power that had a buzzy screen.

The younger pinknette knew what that meant.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Tami said in sympathy.

Picking the little girl up into her arms and getting her on her back, she walked over to Asami, who had Jason on her back as Cutemon and Elecmon worked together to carry Bukamon, the red mammal Digimon waddling with Bukamon on his back as the pink mamel Digimon kept him in place.

End of Chapter 26 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Sorry this was so late, but like I said at top, I was playing around with my ideas for 'The Domino Eight'.**

**Thanks to Digi-Tiger for help with Rose.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the Duel and tune in for the next chapter and drop me a review.**

AN:** So who do you think Rose's sister is?**

**Don't worry, all will be revealed in the last chapter of Season 1 that I made myself.**

**Until then, I hope you liked this.**

**Please review and vote for the Decks.**

Next Time: Chapter 27


	27. Chapter 27

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 27: The Vampire Mistress and Master! Part 1!**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **This took me a little bit since I had a tough time deciding how to construct this chapter. At the end of it, I decided to add both Zane and Crowler's Duels in this chapter so we waste less time with stuff you already know.**

**I also had to decide what I wanted to do as filler as I don't want to do some of the Duels from cannon. I have some ideas now, so that's good.**

**I have a question for you guys at the bottom.**

**And lastly, this spin off is gonna be dark. And by dark, I mean in tone and setting. You'll guys like it, as Jaden is a bad-a** in it and everyone loves that, am I right?**

**Enjoy**

AN: **Here we are. My most hated monster of all time…**

**Vampires.**

**No offence to anyone who's a Twilight fan or just likes Vampires in general, but I absolutely despise them. And Camila doesn't even make a good Vampire impression!**

**Sure, in the original Japanese version she bit Syrus's neck (I'm bringing that in for this chapter) but that was the only Vampire-y thing she ever did!**

**Also, she used Voodoo Dolls and Werewolves in her Deck for Christ's sake! It would've made far more since if she was a Witch Doctor or something, but no, the writers thought that she should be a Vampire because they're so popular and insanely pretty.**

**Well, Louie is going to voice a bit of my hatred for the Vampires in this chapter, so if you like them you won't like Louie's bashing.**

**Here are the Decks before I forget:**

**Archfiend: 1**

**Dark Justice: 2**

**Black Wing: 1**

**And on with the show!**

Chapter 27-

On a dark lake, as a crescent moon hung in the air, a long boat drifted across dark waters covered in fog.

A flock of bats beat their leathery wings as they flew over the boat.

In the long vessel, lay 2 large and heavy coffins.

The coffins' lids creaked open and 2 figures emerged: a woman and a man.

The woman had crimson-red lips, taking in the night air and the man had purple-poisoned lips, showing of his glittering fangs.

They looked at their bats and then ahead, a wicked smile crossing their faces as a dark laugh escaped their lips.

* * *

Louie bolted upright, waking up from that nightmare she just had.

As soon as she sat up, she winced and clutched her stomach.

"Louie!" Veemon, Jaden, Guilmon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami and Cutemon gasped.

The pinknette practically jumped out of her seat next to Louie's bed as her friend woke up.

"Are you alright, Aneki?!" She panicked.

The Slifer Warrior opened her eyes and panted, still holding her stomach.

"Weird dream, man... I think I saw 2 people and one of them was a guy..." She groaned.

"A boy?" Syrus blinked.

"You must be feeling a lot better to be dreaming about boys."

The Slifers and their Digimon turned to see Fontaine walk into view from behind a curtain, a smile on her face.

"How is Alexis' brother and his partner?" Louie asked the school nurse.

Fontaine sighed and looked to her right where Alexis was sitting at Atticus' bedside and Monodramon lay in another bed with BlackGuilmon sitting next to him, a solemn look on the girls' faces.

"I'm afraid they haven't woken up yet, but the good news is they're in stable condition." She reported.

"Poor guy... I don't know what happened to him, but whatever it was, it did a big number on his body and mental state yet he seems to be recovering rather quickly considering how much damage you took, Louie." The rednette noted.

Syrus turned back to Louie, suddenly really nervous.

She was confused to say the least.

"Ummm, Lou... Turn around..." The little bluenette said.

Deciding to humor him, Louie turned over to where the other beds were in the infirmary.

Once her head finished the 180 turn, her eyes widened to the sight Syrus was talking about.

Jason and Bukamon were lying on the other bed with Asami and Elecmon by their side while a small girl with black hair lay in another bed with Julie and Labramon at her side.

"What happened?!" She grimaced when she made another move, falling back down to the bed.

"_**Quit it before you're stuck here.**_" Yuè cracked, appearing in spirit form with Winged Kuriboh.

Syrus looked over Louie to Jason.

"The other Shadow Rider attacked Jason." He explained.

"He won." Tami quickly added when she saw Louie start to lose her breath.

"Oh thank Ra!" Louie laughed, finding it easier to breathe now.

She caught sight of something that looked vaguely like Jason's half armlet that he won back at the Gravekeeper temple.

"Where'd he get that?" She asked.

Asami now turned around to look at Louie.

"The Shadow Rider had the other half of the armlet. Jason got it when he won." She explained.

Louie nodded slowly, proud her 'brother' had taken out the 2nd Shadow Rider.

Then she looked at Julie.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"This is Rose. Asami and Jason found her just after the Shadow Rider attack. Poor girl had a D-Power, but it had a buzzy screen." Julie said, sympathetically looking down at the little girl.

Veemon cocked his head in confusion.

"What's that mean?" He asked.

Labramon decided to explain.

"It means her partner has been deleted."

This made everyone who hadn't seen the Duel gasp in shock and turn to their partners.

The humans held their partners tightly.

None of them could imagine life without their partners and to hear that someone had lost their's...

It was heart-braking.

* * *

On a body of dark water, the long boat from Louie's dream drifted silently.

The woman from the coffin looked ahead and then raised her arm to the night sky, her gold bracelets clinking together.

"Go, my minions!" She hissed.

"Find me my prey so we can succeed where Nightshroud and Rose have failed!" The woman commanded.

She held a thorny red rose to her breasts and smiled as she watched her winged vassals fly off into the night sky.

She then turned to her fellow immortal.

"You may go feast, my pet." The woman smirked.

The man smirked back and flew off, into the night.

* * *

Late at night, near Obelisk Lake, one of the female Obelisks was out having a late night walk.

She was a blacknette who's hair was cut short just above her shoulders, she had crystal-blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Like every other Obelisk Blue female, she wore her school uniform.

This was Tiffany Miller, a kind and gentle Obelisk Blue who didn't deserve what was about to happen to her.

As she walked along the misty path, she noticed a sound.

It was like a horse-drawn carriage was coming her way, so she decided to stop and step to the side so she'd be out of it's way as it passed her by.

But as the wooden and beautifully carved carriage came her way, she saw it didn't have any horses pulling it, nor did it have a man to control the rains of the horses that should've been there.

"A carriage with no horses? What's something like that doing here?" She asked herself.

As the carriage came to a stop in front of her, a man stepped out of it.

She couldn't see clearly at all, but Tiffany saw he was wearing a clock to hide his body that had a large collar around the back to hide his head from the back and he also wore a blood-red mask to hide his face…

And the second she locked eyes with the man, she had no control over her body, as if she were under a spell.

Tiffany began to walk towards the man, as he walked towards her, looking at her in such a passionate gaze, she might've called it loving if she wasn't panicking right now and wondering why she was allowing her body to be drawn to this man.

As she got closer, Tiffany never noticed that this man had fangs coming from his mouth.

Tiffany leaned up, as if she wear about to kiss the man, as he leaned down and aimed his fangs at her neck.

The next morning, when the sun rose, Tiffany was found on that very pathway, with 2 holes in her neck and no one knew why that had happened, not only to her...

But 3 other Obelisk Blue females in the very same night.

* * *

Among the classes and Dorms, a lot of rumors were going around lately due to the attacks on the girls and what some of the boys said they saw the other night...

"Hey, you hear about the vampire?"

"... A vampire?"

"Dude, I saw her with my own 2 eyes! Or at least... My roommate did. She's got these gigantic fangs!"

"Wait, you're saying it's a she?"

"I'm so not kidding, a girl vampire!"

"She better stay away from my boyfriend."

"I don't think you have to worry about her taking your boyfriend since she's obviously brought her own to Duel Academy."

"I wonder if they'd let me interview them so I can write my own Vampire Love story."

* * *

It became so popular, even Sheppard caught wind of it and because of that, he gathered some of the Key-Keepers and Digidestind to his office to discuss it.

As soon as he heard it, Chazz backed away, looking pretty freaked out.

"Vampire?!" He gasped.

"That's what's been hurting the Obelisks?" Zane asked.

"Sir, I thought that they were just rumors." Gaomon said.

Sheppard nodded.

"I'm afraid the rumors aren't rumors after all." He said.

"Wow..." Chazz muttered, still in slight shock.

"Puh-lease! It's just a practical joke!" Crowler scoffed.

"A joke?" Bastion asked skeptically.

"It wasn't a joke that put Louie and Jason in the hospital after their Duels." He elaborated.

"And I don't think just a joke would've put Tiffany and the other girls in the infirmary." Julie added.

Zane nodded slowly.

"Do you think that these vampires are Shadow Riders?" He asked his Headmaster.

"Perhaps..." Sheppard looked to his cohorts.

"So, we must keep an eye out for anything strange." He said.

Chazz, Huckmon, Bastion, Tentomon, Julie, Labramon, Zane and Gaomon nodded while Banner and Crowler looked at each other, rather nervous about the situation.

* * *

"Hmph... Let's see these vampires try to get the drop on The Chazz."

Chazz sat in his Slifer Dorm room, his old Obelisk Blazer hanging on a hook nearby in plastic and his Deck out before him.

He was looking through his Deck, checking to see if he should take anything out or add anything in case the vampire chick came after him.

He was so busy looking at his cards, he didn't even notice a small bat hanging in the rafters above him, eyes glowing red.

Neither did Huckmon as he was sleeping.

* * *

Bastion sat at his desk, looking through all of his Decks.

He had made them equal in power, but wasn't sure which one could serve a better purpose against this possible Shadow Rider.

Tentomon, Julie and Labramon were with him, the blacknette also checking her Deck as the Digimon battled.

They too, were too busy to notice a vampire bat watching them.

* * *

Zane sat in his Dorm room, fanning out his Deck as Gaomon did some sparing with a red-punching bag that was in the room.

As they prepared, another bat watched them from the open balcony window.

* * *

"A vampire? What's next, the Boogeyman?"

Crowler huffed and sat down at his desk inside his large office, his Deck in front of him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Who on earth would believe such nonsense?" The teacher asked himself.

He didn't notice a bat peeking over a window slit nearby.

* * *

"Stay away! I know you're out there!"

Banner sat in front of a makeshift shrine, dressed in a priest's outfit, complete with headband and robe. Lit candles surrounded him as he waved a large stick with sutras tied to it around, strands of garlic hung from the ceiling.

"I have a huge horror movie collection, I know all your weak spots, I'm ready for you!" He declared.

As he went about chanting protection spells for himself, a 5th bat watched on, sweat-dropping, not sure what to make sure of this one.

With the flapping of it's wings, it left the room without being noticed.

* * *

Alexis rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.

She had been at Atticus' side for a long time now.

For a change, and to stretch her legs, she rose from her stool and walked over to Veemon, Tami and Cutemon.

"Hey, how's Louie doing?" She asked quietly, looking at the sleeping Slifer Warrior.

Veemon lowered his head.

"She hasn't said anything since last night." He said sadly.

Alexis frowned slightly.

"Oh..." She mumbled.

"How's your brother, Alexis?" Syrus asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Alexis shook her head.

"Pretty much the same. But he'll get better, I know it! He's a fighter, you know?" She said.

Tami nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She added.

Alexis looked at Asami next.

"How's the little warrior over there?" She asked.

Asami smiled, stroking strands of Jason's hair delicately.

"Tired, but he'll be okay..." She kissed his temple.

"I just hope Louie and he get better soon. After all, it sounds like the next Shadow Rider is here." Alexis said.

What the 6 of them didn't notice was that a bat had been staring at them, hearing the whole thing.

* * *

Jaden sat in his Dorm room, going through his Deck as Guilmon took a nap, mumbling about Guilmon Bread.

Another bat was watching them.

* * *

In a large bathroom, lying leisurely in a big bathtub, the 'vampire' woman watched as a bat fluttered into the room.

She turned her head slightly, smiling at her pet and held out her hand, urging it to come to her.

She giggled as the bat landed on her finger.

"My precious, what have you brought me today?" She purred.

The bat's eyes started to glow a bright red and its owner's eyes began to glow the same color.

Images of the Key-Keepers came to her mind's eye, making her smile wide.

"Hmm... So this is our opposition?" She mused.

"Who shall it be?" She wondered.

She watched as the faces of the Key-Keepers come and go until she caught sight of one…

One with dark blue hair and a firm, serious face.

"You... You will be my first." She whispered in delight.

* * *

In another room, the man from the night before looked out at the water as the bats his partner sent out returned.

"Looks like my mistress shall feast tonight." He chuckled.

* * *

That night, as the rest of the Academy went to be with uneasy feelings, the Key-Keepers and Digidestind returned to Sheppard's office to report what they had done since that morning.

"Good news, Chancellor." Chazz said with a smug smirk on his face.

"I searched the whole campus and there's no-"

"VAMPIRES!"

Everyone turned around as Chumley ran into the room, his face very pale.

Chumley stopped before crashing into Sheppard's desk. He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I saw them! They're at the lake!" He exclaimed.

The Key-Keepers and Digidestind all gasped.

* * *

The Key-Keepers, Digidestind, minus the ones in the infirmary, Sistermon, Jasmine and Mindy, along with Chumley as their guide, walked through the woods for a short while, coming to the lake's edge.

A crescent moon hung in the air and a light fog covered the area.

2 figures stood just a few feet away.

"Is this the spot?" Zane asked Chumley.

"Yeah, look..." Chumley mumbled in fear.

A roll of carpet came out of the middle of the lake, unrolling to the ground.

"I think they're expecting us." Bastion mused.

Crowler grunted.

"At least it's the red-carpet treatment." He commented, looking at the carpet roll just as it became totally flat.

"Blood red, too." Zane added.

"It's fitting for a pair of vampires, isn't it, Sir?" Gaomon noted.

"So, what now?" Bastion asked.

Crowler slowly walked behind the students, trying to hide himself...

"Now we face them." Zane reasoned.

Chazz nodded.

"Yeah, but who is gonna be...?" Huckmon asked.

As if on cue, Banner and Crowler backed into each other, scaring the c*** out of themselves.

Crowler yelped and jumped out of the line, ahead of the others.

Chumley crossed his arms, watching his teacher.

"Oh wow, you are so brave, Dr. Crowler!" He gasped.

"We'll be right behind you." Bastion said sportively.

Banner poked his head out.

"Yes, by a good 10 feet!" He added.

Jaden shook his head in amusement.

Crowler spun around.

"Hey, I have an idea... Let's draw straws to see who goes first!" He offered, then frowned, tapping his chin.

"But wait, we don't have any straws. I know, I'll go get them, just don't follow me!" The teacher offered.

"Sorry Crowler." Chazz shook his head.

"But like it or not, you're up first." Huckmon said.

The Sistermon, Jasmine and Mindy nodded.

"But be careful, Professor." Mindy added.

"Yeah, we don't wanna lose you." Jasmine nodded.

Tears rolled down Crowler's pale face. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there.

Bastion looked around to see they were 2 heads short.

Julie noticed to.

"Hey, where did Jaden and Chumley go?" She asked.

* * *

"Tami!" Chumley burst into the infirmary, startling those in there.

"Crowler's gonna Duel the vampires!" Jaden added, also running in.

"I think one of the vampires is an Ultimate Level Digimon!" Guilmon added, also running in behind his partner.

Syrus, who had entered when he was asked by Tami to be there, rose from his seat, his partner floating at his head.

"That's good! He'll beat them easy, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Wrong Kyupimon." Alexis got to her feet as well.

"Crowler may talk a big game, but he plays a terrible one!" BlackGuilmon added, also getting to her feet.

Louie stirred and looked at her friends, a look of concern plastered on her face.

* * *

Crowler stood in front of the others, facing the long path of red carpet that lay above the lake's surface, humming to keep his composure as best he could.

"Yo, Crowler, what's the hold up?" Chazz called.

The head of Obelisk glared at Chazz.

"If you're in such a hurry, why don't you go first?!" He hissed just before a strong wind came out of no where.

They all turned back to the lake to see the fog lifting and a boat floating not too far away.

A tall, beautiful woman stood on the boat, her blood red dress clinging to her like a second skin. With her long green hair, glistening in the moonlight as her partner, a tall man dressed in a dark-blue coat, black jeans, boats with red bats on the ankles, a blood-red mask on his face and a cloak around his body, approached them...

"Gentlemen…" She greeted, her voice thick with a strange accent.

"Why don't I just come to you?" The woman offered.

She stepped off her boat and started to walk elegantly down the red carpet, sending small ripples across the water with each step of her black heels as the man joined her, his boats also making ripples.

As soon as they reached the lake edge, the woman took one look at Crowler and her face took a look of disgust.

"Who might you be?" The man asked.

Crowley gulped.

"I'm your challenger." He replied shakily, really not wanting to have the 'honor' of that title.

"_Hm, I don't think so..._" The vampire woman thought, glancing off to the side at Zane.

"_I crave another..._" She added.

The man gave a humorless chuckle.

"You are not worthy of fighting my Mistress." He stated, the woman turning back to Crowler.

The head of Obelisk nearly lost his footing at the insult.

"I beg your pardon?! I have a PhD in Dueling! That's 9 years of Duel school, you know!" He growled.

"Fine... If you are so eager to lose your Key, you may Duel me and my partner." The woman bowed her head as a group of bats appeared out of nowhere behind her.

"Camula and Myotismon, vampire Mistress and Master of the Shadow Riders!" Her eyes began to glow a bright red at the end of her introduction.

"So they're the vampires..." Banner smiled slightly.

"I need to get new horror movies." He said.

"Rubber bats and plastic teeth. You don't scare me!" Crowler rolled his eyes.

"Well perhaps this will. If you lose, not only do I get your Spirit Key, I get your soul..." Camula held up a small doll which looked like a voodoo doll.

"Actually, this little doll does while I get to feed another night." Myotismon chuckled.

"You want to take his soul, the Key and keep attacking the Obelisks?!" Bastion repeated, as if he misunderstood them.

"Forget it!" Chazz scowled.

Crowler, however, smiled while the others looked panicky.

"Is that all? Don't want something for your 'mummy' or even perhaps your pet werewolf for something to chew on?" He asked mockingly.

Camula smiled widely and evilly, Myotismon copying her smile like a twin would.

"Be careful what you wish for, because it may just come true, Key-Keeper! Let's Duel!" She hissed as Crowler made his way to another part of the beach, away from the others.

Both Crowler's Duel-Vest and Camula's Duel-Disk whirred to life.

Camula had a custom made disk that at first glance was like a giant bracelet.

As it cut on, it grew out bat wings in the shape of Duel Monster Zones.

The 2 Duelists drew their opening hands as Myotismon jumped to the air, watching the match with a chuckle.

Crowler: 4000

Camula: 4000

"So, Key-Keeper, you say you don't believe in werewolves?" Camula drew and looked at her card.

"Well, perhaps this will convince you. Rise, Zombie Werewolf!" She commanded.

At her command, a large furry lycanthrope appeared on the field in torn pants and eyes glowing bright red, it's yellow teeth catching the moonlight (ATK:1200/DEF:1200).

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Camula finished, slipping a card into her strange Duel-Disk.

Crowler smirked.

"Please, what do you take me for, some kind of amateur? That facedown is obviously a Trap and that fleabag is clearly the bait. Even so, I'll bite." He raised his hand as his card popped out of the Deck area into his hand.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew, my dear. First, I play a Spell known as Ancient Gear Castle!" He paused as a large castle made of stone and metal chains rose up behind him.

"It gives all of my Ancient Gear creatures an extra 300 attack points. Secondly…" He held up a card.

"I'll play the Ancient Gear Soldier in ATK mode." He declared.

Crowler smiled as a large, metallic monster similar to his Ancient Gear Golem appeared, only this one was smaller and carried a machine gun on one arm (ATK:1300/DEF:1300).

"As I said, with the Castle out, all my Gear monsters gain 300 ATK points!" The Professor reminded.

Ancient Gear Solder's ATK: 1600.

"Now Camula, I think it's time to give that slobbering, mangy mutt his shots!" Crowler pointed to the Zombie Werewolf.

"Ancient Gear Soldier, attack with Rapid Fire Flurry!" He commanded.

The Zombie Werewolf howled in pain as the Gear Soldier opened fire on him, ripping his furry body with shrapnel before exploding into a giant cloud of smoke.

Crowler: 4000

Camula: 3600

Camula didn't look worried, in fact she was very calm, despite her monster being blasted to smithereens.

Zane grinned at his teacher's success.

"I guess Crowler's more of a cat person." Gaomon mused.

Banner shook his head.

"No... Afraid not. He doesn't like Pharaoh, so I don't think he likes cats." Tentomon admitted.

"That was fun!" Crowler practically squealed.

"I should get out of the classroom more often!" He said, doing a mini-dance on the spot.

"On the contrary, you should study up..." Camula told him, the calm look on her face.

"Then, you would know that my werewolf is coming back!" She revealed.

She was right.

With another howl, her Zombie Werewolf appeared back on her field, this time stronger than ever.

Zombie Werewolf's ATK: 1700.

Crowler stared at the beast.

"But how?!" He gasped.

"Ah, the living. I forget the ignorance of a beating heart." Camula smiled.

Myotismon chuckled at his Mistress's move.

"When Zombie Werewolf is attacked, I get to summon another from my Deck, one with 500 more ATK points!" The vampire woman explained.

Chazz groaned.

"And he teaches you?" Huckmon asked, looking at his partner like he thought Crowler was stupid.

Crowler heard that comment and tried to keep his cool. He nodded to them.

"Don't worry, everything is under control..." He turned to his opponent, slipping a card into his disk.

"I'll place one card facedown and I believe it's your turn." The Professor finished.

"Why thank you." Camula nodded as she drew her next card.

"I summon Vampire Bat in ATK mode!" She exclaimed.

Next to the lycanthrope, a group of large black bats appeared, all of their eyes glowing red as they screeched (ATK:800/DEF:800).

"Now, with my winged friend on the field, every Zombie monster I have gains 200 ATK points!" The vampire woman revealed.

Vampire Bat's ATK: 1000.

Zombie Werewolf's ATK: 1900.

"Don't the 3 of you look cute?" Crowler scoffed.

"Now if you had bags, you could go trick or treating!" He taunted.

"The only treat will be your demise!" Myotismon chuckled.

"Zombie Werewolf, go sic that Gear Soldier! Midnight Pounce!" Camula laughed.

With a howl, her wolfen friend leapt and sank it's teeth into the metal hide of the Ancient Gear Soldier.

The metal man exploded, sending the werewolf back to Camula's side of the field.

Crowler: 3700

Camula: 3600

"Well, looks like your mutt still has some bite in him after all." Crowler chuckled.

"No matter, I still have more Life Points." He boasted.

"Perhaps, although not for much longer! Vampire Bat, attack with Swarming Scourge!" Camula ordered.

The flock of bats screeched and soon, every one of them surrounded Crowler, biting and gnawing at his body, their fangs drawing blood with each bite.

"_I can actually feel their little teeth! This isn't some Dueling hologram, this is real! But that means... That this is a real Shadow Game!_" Crowler thought as he fell to his knees, clutching his head as the bats swarmed around him.

Crowler: 2700

Camula: 3600

* * *

Those that stayed in the infirmary, Tami, Cutemon, Syrus, Kyupimon, Alexis, BlackGuilmon, Asami, Elecmon, Jason, Betamon, Jaden, Guilmon, Louie, Veemon, and Chumley, were watching the Duel on Syrus' PDA.

Louie, minus her bandages, was the only one not watching, having a tough time staying awake right now due to the pain she felt in her head and she was also keeping an eye on Rose since Julie wasn't there.

She still didn't know that the little girl in front of her had kidnapped Asami and put her 'brother' in the hospital.

"Aw man, Crowler's taking a beating!" Syrus moaned.

"No, he can't!" Alexis shook her head, eyes never leaving the screen.

"If he loses, he'll lose his key and his soul!" Tami added.

"Good riddance if you ask me." BlackGuilmon huffed.

"Well no one asked you!" Veemon spat.

The Dinosaur and Dragon glared at each other, before huffing and turning away from each other.

"What can we do?" Asami asked, ignoring the 2 Digimon.

No one noticed Louie looking at her Deck, Winged Kuriboh and Yuè at her side, looking ready for action.

* * *

Camula laughed wickedly as her winged friends came back to her.

"For rubber bats, they pack quite a wallop don't they?" She asked, a large smile on her face.

Myotismon chuckled as he stared down the Digidestind.

The one in white that his Mistress liked who was partnered to a Gaomon seemed very interesting.

The girl in yellow with a Labramon looked like she had some bite in her.

The other in yellow with a Tentomon looked like he actually had a brain.

The black one with Huckmon amused him greatly.

The 2 girls who were just standing there like dolls weren't Digidestind, but they were amusing. He looked forward to tasting their blood.

Finally the Sistermon, Noir and Blanc, were interesting, just standing there trying to keep calm.

But none of them were what he wanted.

He wanted the blood of a Warrior on his fangs and thought he knew the girl in yellow had the blood of a Warrior running through her body, the one he wanted to devour the most was the daughter of his old play-mate.

He wanted Louisiana Minamoto's blood on his fangs!

Back in the Duel, Crowler looked up at Camula, gritting his teeth as blood seeped through the numerous small holes on his body.

"Look, darling, you don't have to take this punishment." Camula shook her head, looking sympathetic.

"Step down and I'll Duel the one in white." She offered, glancing at Zane.

Chazz looked at Zane.

"Hear that? Sounds like you her type." He cracked.

"More like blood type." Banner added.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Julie and the Digimon had to fight back their chuckles at that little joke.

Jasmine and Mindy glared at Camula, both thinking:

"_No way! He's mine!"_

"So how about it, darling?" Camula turned back to Crowler.

"Give me your student and I'll let you go free!" She offered.

"As tempting as your offer is..." Crowler staggered to his feet, not looking very pleased.

"I don't think so! I won't let you lay a finger on my students! Do you understand?! I am the leading Professor at the most famous Duel Academy in the world and if you want to get to my pupils, you'll have to get through yours truly!" He declared.

To say Julie was shocked to hear that would be an understatement.

"We knew you cared, Dr. Crowler!" Mindy cheered.

"Show this Vampire why no one messes with you!" Jasmine encouraged.

Noir and Blanc stayed silent and still, more worried about the girls they were currently rooming with and them being attacked by Myotismon than the Professor losing the Duel.

Chazz frowned at his former Dorm head.

"But, you can barely stand, Crowler!" He protested.

"Don't worry about me..." Crowler turned to them, smiling.

"I still... Have a Deck in my hand, and a few... Tricks up my sleeve. Like... This one!" He turned back to Camula, pushing a button on his Duel-Vest.

"I play my facedown known as Damage Condenser! It lets me summon a monster with ATK points equal or less to the damage you just inflicted on me! In other words, the more pain you deal, the more hurt you'll feel!" Crowler placed a card onto his disk.

"Rise, Ancient Gear Soldier!" He commanded.

Crowler chuckled as his metal creation came to his side (ATK:1300/DEF:1300).

And due to Ancient Gear Castle, he gained a few more points.

Ancient Gear Soldier's ATK: 1600.

"But he won't be around for long. I now sacrifice the Ancient Gear Soldier to summon my own 4-legged friend. The Ancient Gear Beast!" Crowler declared.

A large metal hound made of old gears and armor plating appeared, eyes glowing with the energy that fueled him (ATK:2000/DEF:2000).

He also received the power boast that the Ancient Gear Castle gave it.

Ancient Gear Beast's ATK: 2300.

"And you're about to see that he's well-trained!" Crowler barked at the vampire.

"Ancient Gear Beast, show that Zombie Werewolf who's top dog!" He commanded.

"Don't do it!" Chazz yelled.

"If you win, she'll bring back the werewolf again! Hello!" Huckmon reminded.

"They're right, Dr. Crowler!" Jasmine agreed.

"You'll get hurt!" Mindy panicked.

Crowler turned to them.

"Appreciate the advice, you 2, but you're forgetting his special ability. Ancient Gear Beast negates the effect of any destroyed monster..." He said, wagging his finger.

Bastion smiled, surprised.

"Clever calculation!" He and Tentomon chuckled.

"What do ya know, the old dog knows a few good tricks." Julie giggled.

Banner nodded.

"Yes, good thinking!" He agreed.

"Now, attack Zombie Werewolf!" Crowler ordered.

The metal hound pounced onto the lycanthrope, making it yelp in pain as it bit into it's side.

With a low howl, the werewolf was destroyed.

Crowler: 2700

Camula: 3200

Crowler laughed triumphantly.

"If you'd like some help in Dueling strategy, feel free to drop by my class!" He offered, bowing in mockery.

"Maybe Crowler's lesson plans really do work." Chazz thought aloud.

"Be quiet. He'll only give us more homework." Bastion whispered, smiling a bit.

"I thought you liked homework, Bastion." Julie teased.

"Sometimes. But enjoying time with friends like you also feels nice." The Ra King admitted.

"Wow, Bastion. I'm touched." The Ra Queen admitted, blushing slightly.

Tentomon and Labramon chuckled at their partners.

It honestly amazed them how oblivious they were to each other's affections.

"Nice move." Camula smiled as she drew her next card.

"Pity you won't have many more." She said as the end tray of her Duel-Disk opened up.

"I play the Field card known as Infernalvania!" The vampire woman declared.

Crowler stepped back.

"You can't! You'll destroy everything with that!" He gasped.

"Exactly. By discarding one Zombie-type monster from my hand, I can send every monster that's on the field straight to the Graveyard!" Camula explained.

"True, but don't forget. By using Infernalvania, you're not gonna be able to Normal Summon your monsters anymore!" Chazz grinned.

"Chazz is right! And without any Normal Summons, you won't be able to hurt Dr. Crowler anymore!" Jasmine reminded.

"You're about to lose big time, Camula!" Mindy agreed.

Myotismon chuckled at the girls' ignorance.

"So what? Who says I need any more monsters?" She cast a smug look at Crowler.

"Isn't that right?" The vampire woman chuckled.

Crowler glared at her.

"Don't give me any of that! I know all about that bat of yours!" He hissed.

"But do your students?" Camula shot back.

"Do they know my Vampire Bat can be made invincible simply by discarding another from my Deck, or did you skip that chapter?" She held up a card.

Jasmine and Mindy gasped.

Noir and Blanc exchanged worried glances.

"But first, I'll sacrifice one of my Zombie monsters for Infernalvania!" The vampire woman began.

A man in a dark suit with blue hair appeared, but disappeared shortly after as the Infernalvania building behind Camula began to glow.

Crowler's Gear Beast and Camula's bat were both blown away.

"Now, by discarding another from my Deck, I can keep this Vampire Bat on the field." Camula fanned out her Deck, then sent a card into her Graveyard slot.

Her bat returned in all it's batty glory.

"Now, attack the good Professor!" She hissed at her bat.

Once again, Crowler was completely covered by the horde of bats.

"No! Not again! I can't take much more of this!" He howled.

"He needs our help!" Zane said, evenly.

"No! Stay back!" The Obelisk Headmaster continued to protect himself.

"This is my Duel... And my Duel alone!" Crowler looked at them, looking very worn out.

"You must protect... Your... Keys..." He moaned before falling flat on his face.

Crowler: 1700

Camula: 3200

Everyone watched in horror as their comrade fell, unable to Duel.

"Crowler! We can't just stay here and do nothing!" Zane called out to his Professor.

"Sir, let us help you!" Gaomon exclaimed.

Camula smiled and turned to Zane.

"Yes, I completely agree with you darling. Come and save your Professor, seeing as he can't save himself." She offered.

"WRONG!"

Every other Keeper turned around to see Tami, Cutemon, Syrus, Kyupimon and Chumley and 6 familiar faces coming up to them, one leaning on Syrus with a fish-mutant in his arms, another running ahead with a Dragon on her shoulders and the last 2 trying to keep up with the one who had a Dragon.

"Louie?!" Bastion, Tentomon, Julie, Labramon, Zane and Gaomon gasped together, surprised to see her there.

"Jason? Jaden?" Chazz, Huckmon, Mindy, Blanc, Jasmine and Noir asked confused.

Louie came to a stop, Veemon hopping off her shoulders as she then leaned on Tami's other shoulder.

Myotismon took one look at Louie and he gasped.

He wanted to roar in out-rage at seeing the one-eyed girl in such a weak and pathetic state, but it also made his jeans tight as he remembered the fight girl's mother put up against him and what his reword was once he had defeated her.

"Dr. Crowler can win this Duel!" Louie declared.

"_I know that voice..._" Crowler slowly opened an eye, looking at the group.

"It's Slacker's sister..." He gasped.

"I know Louie's because I've Dueled him, believe me, he can throw down and he can beat you!" Jaden added and turned to the fallen Duelist.

Jason gave a strained nod.

"Get up, Dr. Crowler and get your game on!" Jaden and Louie declared.

"They're right, Crowler! Get up!" Veemon and Guilmon encouraged.

Crowler, hearing Jaden's and Louie's voices, somehow found the strength to get back onto his feet.

He stumbled around before getting into a good position.

"I'm not giving up!" He spat at the vampire woman.

"Oh? Are you still here?" Myotismon raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You had better believe it! I'm here to stay, too, mister!" Crowler snapped.

"You see, as much as I hate to admit it... JADEN AND LOUIE ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I CAN BEAT YOU, I CAN THROW DOWN, AND I CAN GET MY GAME ON!" He then gagged.

"Oh, great, now I feel like I've got to wash out my mouth or something." The Professor muttered.

Jaden smirked.

"C'mon... It's not that bad, teach." Louie giggled.

"Yes, but you know what is? His Life Points." Bastion observed.

"As always, Bastion's right. It's 1700 VS 3200, with Crowler being the lesser in this battle." Julie explained.

Zane nodded.

"To win, Crowler would have to mount quite a comeback." Gaomon added.

Crowler raised his hand to his Duel-Vest as a card popped out.

"Now, let's Duel!" He declared.

"We believe in your, Dr. Crowler!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Show these guys what happens when you mess with the Obelisk Blues!" Jasmine added.

Crowler looked at his students with a smile, then his drawn card and slapped it onto his disk.

"I summon Ancient Gear Golem in ATK mode!" He exclaimed.

Everyone watched as his favorite Machine creature appeared, towering over Camula and her bat, almost reaching Myotismon (ATK:3000/DEF:3000).

"Check it! Crowler's best monster!" Chazz grinned.

Syrus frowned at the sight.

"But where's the sacrifice?" Tami asked, reading her boyfriend's mind.

Zane pointed to the building behind Crowler.

"It's on the field! The Ancient Gear Castle. When it's on the field, and you summon a monster with 'Ancient' in it's name, you can sacrifice the Gear Castle and it counts as how many sacrifice as to how many monsters you've summoned so far." He explained.

The castle disappeared and that left the Golem without a boost of points, but Crowler didn't seem to care.

"Now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack Vampire Bat with Mechanized Melee!" He ordered, pointing to the flying rat.

Camula winced in pain as the Golem threw it's metal fist through her bat, blasting it into pieces.

Crowler: 1700

Camula: 1200

"Awesome, Dr. Crowler!" Mindy cheered.

"Keep it up!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Did you forget? My Vampire Bat can't be destroyed, but thanks to my Infernalvania, your Golem can!" Camula hissed.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, my dear." Crowler smirked.

Myotismon raised an eye-brow.

"Huh?" The vampire woman asked.

"What's he gonna do?" Chazz asked.

"Oh... Nothing..." Crowler's smile widened.

"Except destroy every Spell and Trap card on the field!" He held up a card.

"Suffer the wrath of Heavy Storm!" The Professor exclaimed.

A very strong wind picked up, blowing away the facedown Camula had, including the Infernalvania Spell card. Soon, nothing but the 2 monsters remained on the field.

"Hmph, you must be a bore for your students... So predictable." Camula sighed in a disappointed tone.

Myotismon chuckled.

He knew his Mistress was about to end this.

"Please, you don't know what you're talking about." Crowler said dismissively.

"Oh… Don't I?!" Camula asked as her jaw stretched farther down than any other jaw possibly could.

Large fangs on both top and bottom sets of teeth, a thick tongue sitting between her jaws, and fat muscles appearing on her flesh from her elongated jaw.

Jasmine and Mindy cringed at the sight while Noir and Blanc gagged.

Camula waved her arm to her card.

"I play Zombie Bed!" She said, her voice slightly strained.

Crowler glared at her.

"You can't! I just destroyed that card!" He protested.

"Which is exactly what I wanted you to do!" She hissed.

"But why?!" The Professor asked.

Zane grit his teeth.

"Of course, it's obvious! In order to be activated, Zombie Bed must be destroyed!" He groaned.

"Very good, my darling. Now thanks to it's effect, I get to bring back Zombie Werewolf in ATK mode! Not only that, he gains the 200 point boost from my Vampire Bat!" Camula reminded.

The werewolf reappeared (ATK:1200/DEF:1200).

And gained said power boast

Zombie Werewolf's ATK: 1400.

"Thanks to your card, you're completely defenseless!" Myotismon chuckled.

"_And then I'll get to have my fun once again with the current Child of Nature._" He added to himself, glancing at Louie with vengeful eyes that were tinted with lust.

Feeling the vampire man's gaze on her, Louie looked up and the second she saw the look in his eyes, her single eye widen in shock.

"_It can't be!_" She mentally gasped.

"_**What's wrong, Louie? Is there something different about this Myotismon?**_" Yuè asked in their mind.

"_You know the old legend of the 1__st__, 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ generations of Digidestind fighting a Myotismon?_" Louie asked her dark-side.

The dark-side nodded to her light-side in acknowledgement.

"_That's him. The very same vampire that r**** my mother when he turned her into his little play-thing and made her try to kill my father, like, 3 times! And he's also the same Myotismon that Veemon's old man fought and we don't even know if he's still alive because of this __**thing**__!_" The raven-bluenette growled, her eye flashing fully gold in pure rage.

Louie hated vampires for these reasons and seeing what Camula was doing to one of her teachers, even if it was Crowler, it engulfed her in a full vengeance quest that she intended to carry out, in top condition or not!

"She knows Crowler's moves before he even makes it!" Chazz stared, wide-eyed.

"This is bad." Jasmine said.

"Tells us something we don't know, Jas." Noir said.

"Dr. Crowler, no!" Mindy and Blanc cried.

They looked as if they were about to run out, but Noir held her sister back as Jasmine did the same for Mindy.

"There's nothing you can do, Mindy, so stay back." Jasmine said.

"She's right, Blanc, listen to them!" Noir urged.

The vampire woman chuckled as her jaw shrank back to normal size.

"It's so easy to know people's moves and Decks when you have a 100 flying bats..." She chuckled and took another card from her hand as a bat landed on her shoulder.

"I play Book of Life. This resurrects my Vampire Lord. However, you cannot give live without taking it away, so I'll be taking your Ancient Gear Beast from your Graveyard so you can't use him again!" Camula explained.

The blue skinned vampire appeared on the field (ATK:2000/DEF:1500).

And gained the extra points.

Vampire Lord's ATK: 2200.

"Now, I'm removing Vampire Lord from play to summon Vampire Genesis!" Camula screamed as her gentleman vampire left the field.

In his place, a huge, purple beast with strange wing-like appendages on it's back appeared, eyes glowing red (ATK:3000/DEF:2100).

"Since Vampire Bat is still on the field, my Genesis' power gains 200 extra ATK points!" She reminded.

Vampire Genesis's ATK: 3200.

Crowler looked at the monster and nodded.

He turned to the others.

"My students! No matter what happens to me, always remember this... It's true, I may have been hard on you at times, but only because I believe in you. Therefore, if I fall here, there's still hope. I know that you all will rise!" He told them, voice breaking.

"Don't talk like that!" Zane snapped at him.

Jaden looked on at the man who tried so hard to throw him out of school.

"This isn't good..." Guilmon murmured.

Jason strangely felt almost indifferent.

"Have you finished your final lesson yet, Crowler...?" Camula asked impatiently.

The Head of Obelisk Blue snapped his head to the annoying vampire woman.

"Excuse me, but that's 'Doctor' to you!" He shouted.

Camula laughed heartily, believe it or not.

"Very well. I'll put that on your tombstone as soon as I'm finished! Vampire Genesis, destroy his Golem!" She chuckled.

A purple mist emanated from the Genesis beast and surrounded itself around Crowler's monster.

The mist tore the Golem apart, dealing damage to Crowler and his Life Points.

Crowler: 1500

Camula: 1200

"Is that all?!" Crowler barked at her, stumbling around.

"I thought you Shadow Riders were supposed to be tough!" He growled.

"You want more?" Camula snickered.

"Very well! Zombie Werewolf, attack him directly!" She ordered.

Crowler screamed in pain as the Werewolf raked it's razor-sharp claws along his chest, leaving four tear marks in his coat.

Crowler: 100

Camula: 1200

"Had enough? Hear, try this as well! Vampire Bat, attack now!" Camula commanded.

For the 3rd and final time, the swarm of vampire bats surround Crowler, biting and tearing at his body, drawing blood each time.

"Dr. Crowler!" Jaden yelled, not wanting it to end like this.

"NO!" Louie cried.

Again, Jason just stared.

"Jaden... Louie… Jason…" Crowler slowly turned his head to the Slifers and gazed at them through the bat cloud.

"Avenge me... My students..."

With that, and with no strength left in his body, Crowler fell to the ground, defeated.

Crowler: 0

Camula: 1200 (Winner)

"His key is mine..." Camula said with a triumphant tone.

Chazz glared at her.

"No way..." He growled.

"Witch." Huckmon growled.

Jasmine and Mindy hugged each other, staring at Camula in fear.

"We can't stop her. Crowler lost the Duel!" Jaden reminded his comrade of the rules to the Keys and Spirit Gates.

Camula walked over, bent down and took the key from around Crowler's neck. She looked at it briefly before it disappeared into dozens of lit orbs.

"1 down... 8 more to go." She giggled, pulling out the rag doll from behind her.

"Now, children... For my 2nd prize." The vampire woman smirked.

Everyone watched as the both the doll she held in her hand and Crowler's body began to glow with an unholy purple aura. The doll began to take an ugly shape and soon, it looked like a horrifying version of a chibi-Crowler...

Which Julie was sure would haunt her nightmares forever.

"Dolls are pretty..." Camula shook her head, then dropped it.

"This is decidedly not. It's garbage now!" She hissed.

"THAT DOES IT!" Louie screamed at the disrespect.

She was about to step forward, but a Duel-Disk got in her way.

She looked at the owner.

"Zane...?" She trailed off.

The Kaiser of Duel Academy stared long and hard at Camula.

"She's mine, Louie." He growled.

Camula smiled as a large dark castle appeared in the fog behind her.

"I'm afraid I must say farewell to you all for now, my children." She smirked.

"We'll find you!" Bastion swore to her.

"And Duel!" Chazz threw in.

Again, the vampires smiled.

"Children... That is exactly what we're hoping for." She cackled before she vanished into thin air, her cold laughter echoing into the night sky.

"But I'll be sure to pay you a visit, Child of Nature. It would be nice to catch up were your mother and I left off." Myotismon smirked, floating to where Camula once stood.

That had been the last draw.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY AND LOVED ONES! I SWEAR ON MY GREAT ANTE'S GRAVE I'LL KILL YOU, MYOTISMON! FOR MY MOTHER, MY FATHER, VEEMON'S PARENTS, THEIR COMRADES AND ALL THE OTHER DIGIDESTIND YOU'VE TORMENTED AND TRIED TO KILL OVER THE YEARS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR ALL THE HORROR YOU PUT THEM THROUGH AND ALL THE DIGIMON YOU AND YOUR MINIONS MURDERED!" Louie screamed, her eye turning fully gold and glowing brightly.

Everyone was shocked at the killer instinct and hate that they saw coming from Louie.

She was so sweet, gentle and kind usually that to see her like this…

It scared them, greatly.

Louie seethed at Myotismon's fleeting form, yelling out one final threat:

"I hope you're ready to prey to Satan for help… BECAUSE EVEN HE WON'T STOP ME!"

* * *

The next day, thick rain clouds covered the sky over Duel Academy, which sort of fit the mood around the campus after what had happened last night.

However, the moods among the group were just a tad different than others.

"First, I'll play a Trap, then I'll play a Spell, then I'll attack!" Louie growled, punching the air with everything she did.

The raven-bluenette winced at the pain in her body and was forced back down on her infirmary bed by Veemon pushing her into it.

"After you get better you will..." The Dragon said.

Louie growled.

"Camula's gonna get it sooner or later, sooner most likely. I mean, taking that Spirit Key is one thing, but taking Crowler's soul, too?! Sure he might've been a little uptight, but no one deserves that." She hissed.

Jason, who was lying in bed with his back turned to everyone, scoffed mentally.

He could think of a lot of people who deserved that.

"Besides, what kind of vampire uses Voodoo dolls?! What the hell, you mother-f***ers?! I'll bloody kill you with my own 2 hands if that's what it takes! I'll get you back for everything you did to my mother, Myotismon! I'll kill you, I'll kill you and then I'll kill you again until you're dead forever!" The raven-bluenette swore.

"Easy, Aneki..." Tami told her from her bedside.

"You should rest!" Cutemon said.

"F*** rest! I'll killing them all now!" Louie yelled.

She tried to jump out of the bed, but Jaden held her back, his arms around her shoulders.

"Louie, calm down, you'll just get yourself beat if you get all worked up over this." He said.

"OOOOOHHHHHH, it's too late now, Jaden! Myotismon looked at me like I was his s**-slave and I don't plan on letting that happen to me! I won't let him hurt me the same way he hurt my mother! Let me go!" She screamed, trying to struggle out of her 'brother's' grasp.

Banner nodded as he held Pharaoh.

"Louie, Tami and Jaden are right. We need to be at our best, because if we aren't, it will be our souls that will be sealed in those dolls and our bodies will be... Catatonic!" He gulped.

Pharaoh mewled irritably and leapt out from his master's arms, then scurried underneath Louie's bed.

The Head of Slifer Dorm sighed and followed his cat underneath the mattress.

"No, Pharaoh! Just because the word has 'cat' in it, doesn't really apply to you! Though, I don't think '9 lives' makes a difference with vampires." He admitted.

"The worst part is, since Camula beat Crowler and took his key, she only needs 8 more to open up the Spirit Gates and steal the Sacred Beasts cards." Bastion reminded them.

"_And I need those cards for me._" Jaden added mentally.

He either missed or ignored the way Yubel stared hard at him. He was sure she already knew why he wanted the cards. He had controlled them once for destruction. He now wanted to reverse that and do some good with their power.

Alexis nodded and turned to her comatose brother.

"If that happens, it won't be our souls that will be taken, but it will be everyone in the world!" She said, fear in her tone.

"And that's not a day I want to look forward to." Asami said with a frown.

"I don't think any of us are, Asami." Julie agreed.

"THAT DOES IT!" Louie punched the air with both arms, even though Jaden was still holding her back.

"CAMULA AND MYOTISMON ARE MINE AND NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING IN MY WAY! THIS IS F***ING PERSONAL!" She screamed.

"Yeah, right!" Chazz got to his feet and pulled the bed sheet over Louie's face as Jaden let go.

"You can't even win a fight against a sheet!" He jerked a thumb to himself.

"This job is for The Chazz." The Gothic Slifer boasted.

Louie grunted as she feebly tried to fend off the attacking bed sheets.

"Hold on... Almost there..." Louie pulled the sheet back over her head, freeing herself.

"There, I won now I'm gonna kill Myotismon!" She boasted.

"No you didn't, it's 2 outta 3!" Chazz snapped, pulling the sheet back behind Louie's head and pushing her down.

"C'mon, Aneki, you can do it!" Tami cheered her friend on in the 'epic' struggle against the sheet.

Chazz looked to Jason and Jaden, the mute shook his head in response to a silent question while Jaden used his head to gesture to Louie, who was still struggling with the sheets.

They've gotten better at silently communicating with one another after Chazz was accepted by the Yukis and the documents were finally passed.

Though Chazz still had his birth name, Chazz Jac Princeton, he was officially in Sky and Matthew's custody, making him an adopted Yuki brother.

Chazz turned to the others.

"Look, since Louie isn't up to snuff, Jaden needs to keep her from killing Myotismon and Jason is too tired, one of us has to face Camula and Myotismon." He said.

"And by 'one of us' you mean you?" Julie asked, knowingly.

Bastion looked at him.

"I'm sorry Chazz, but I'm not entirely convinced that you're the man for the job. I should go." He said.

"You?" Chazz asked in disbelief.

"Uh... Almost got it..." Louie kept struggling with her sheet captor.

"Man, what this sheet made out of? What thread count is this?" She groaned.

"Shut up, Lou." Chazz snapped, glancing back at the Slifer Warrior.

"Okay sure..." Louie's body stopped fighting it.

"I need a rest anyway." She sighed, taking her head out of the blankets.

Jason shook his head at his 'sister'.

He knew her desire to put the bandages on weren't present.

She figured she stop hiding how she looked since all the people she cared about saw how she looked like.

He looked to the 2 halves of his armlet resting on the counter, feeling a strong urge to put them on.

"And what we need is to work together!" Alexis stood up from her chair.

"The Spirit Gate Keys and saving Dr. Crowler is all that matters!" She said.

Everyone else nodded, but Louie sighed in defeat while Jason debated reaching out to his ancient artifact.

"Fine... I'll sit out. At least until I get better..." She groaned, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"You keep fighting to get out of bed and you never will." Alexis joked.

"Funny, Lex..." Louie gave an airless laugh.

Jaden chuckled at his crush's joke.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Syrus turned to see Zane and Gaomon leave the infirmary.

Quickly, Syrus shot out of his seat and walked out of the room, following his brother as Kyupimon also followed.

"Zane?" He called out after him in the hallway.

"Where you going, big bro? Didn't we just decide to work together?" The little-bluenette asked.

"What gives, Zane?" The Mini-Angel asked.

Zane looked at Syrus, smiled slightly, then started to walk down the hallway again.

"If protecting those keys and saving Crowler's soul is all that matters, then you know where we're going, Syrus." He said.

Syrus and Kyupimon stood there alone in the hallway, watching Zane and Gaomon walk away.

They wasn't the only ones watching, however.

Another of Camula's bats was hanging just outside the window.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, as everyone left for their Dorm rooms, Veemon going with them, Louie looked at the window.

She knew Myotismon was waiting in the shadows, even if his glowing eyes didn't give him away, she knew he'd be watching her.

The raven-bluenette snarled at him.

The red eyes seemed to close as if a smirk was crossing Myotismon's face, before he disappeared.

Louie knew she had to go now, or someone else was going to lose their soul or Myotismon would r*** her like he did her mother.

And she wasn't gonna let that happen.

* * *

In her castle, Camula lay in her bathtub, enjoying the soothing bubbles.

She opened her eyes as an image of Zane crossed her mind's eye yet again.

"The one I crave is coming." She smiled before blowing a bubble out of her hand.

"And I'm ready..."

* * *

Chazz sat on his bed, looking through his Deck again as his annoying Duel Spirit floated nearby.

"_Hey, long time, Boss!_" Ojama Yellow greeted, moving in front of Chazz's face.

"_How're things?_" He asked.

Chazz growled, grabbed the Duel Spirit and chucked him into a nearby flat-screen TV.

"They were fine, until you showed up." He muttered.

Huckmon raised an eye at his partner as he lay on the bed with him, then closed it.

"_Aww, now it's great?_" Ojama Yellow phased through the TV, smiling.

"_Thanks, Boss, you really know how to make me feel good._" He flew back over to his partner.

"_So what are you doing, arranging your Deck? Can I help?_" The Spirit asked.

Once again, Chazz batted the annoying spirit away from him.

Ojama Yellow flew across the room and landed on the Crowler doll that lay on the desk nearby.

_"__**Oww! Hey, fragile here!**__"_

Ojama Yellow turned around, hearing a familiar voice.

He wasn't sure about it, so he poked the Crowler doll, just to check

_"__**What are you doing?! Stop!**__"_ The doll screeched, but began to laugh as Ojama Yellow began to tickle it.

_"__**N-no! Please, stop!**__"_ He begged.

"_Boss!_" Ojama Yellow turned back to Chazz.

"_This doll's alive!_" He gasped.

Chazz looked at him, then at the doll.

"What?" Huckmon asked his partner.

"_It's alive!_" Chazz's spirit partner repeated.

"_I swear!_" He added.

The Gothic Slifer walked over and picked up the doll.

"Doesn't look alive to me..." He said.

_"__**Hey! Ease up on the grip, will you?!**__"_ The Crowler-doll snapped.

_"__**You're wrinkling my coat!**__"_ He huffed.

"Oh yeah..." Chazz slowly shook his head.

"That's Doctor Crowler alright." He muttered.

A loud flapping sound made Chazz, Huckmon and Ojama Yellow look to the side, at the window.

Chazz darted over and pulled back the heavy curtain away to see a large group of bats hovering outside, each one staring at him with their glowing red eyes.

Chazz grit his teeth and darted out of his Dorm room, Huckmon right behind him.

"It's started again!" They yelled.

* * *

Banner looked out from his office and frowned worriedly at the bats, with Pharaoh in his arms.

"She's back..." He noted.

* * *

Bastion caught sight of the bats and stormed out of the Ra Yellow Dorms, Duel-Disk on his arm and key around his neck.

Tentomon, Julie and Labramon followed.

* * *

"Run!" Jaden ordered in the cafeteria.

"Aww... Running?" Chumley whined.

Alexis put her hands on her hips, staring at her friends.

"I've got the feeling that vampire is getting ready to bite again, so let's just go already." She said.

"And we won't let anyone else be taken." Asami added, Jason's arm slung over her shoulder for support.

Their partners nodded.

* * *

At the lake, Louie was there, Duel-Disk on her arm, Deck inserted and shuffled and her other hand holding her arm.

There was a burning determination in her eye that no one in the whole would be able to even rival.

"I'm coming for you, Myotismon. I'll get you." She growled.

"Louie?"

Shocked, the raven-bluenette turned to see Gaomon and Zane coming from the trees.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you say you'd rest?" Zane said in a disapproving tone.

"Were you even in there and saw how angry I was? You should've known that when it came to my friends in danger, the only thing I can promise is I'll get them out of it. And right now, fighting Myotismon and Camula is the only way to keep them safe and save Crowler. So, I won't rest until they're dead." Louie said in a no questions tone.

"You really shouldn't do that, Lou." He said.

"And why the Hell do you care? I'm not a Key-Keeper like Jaden or Asami. You don't even care enough about Syrus to treat him like a big brother should treat their little brother!" She growled.

"Don't bring Sy into this. He has nothing to do with you." The dark-bluenette warned her.

"No, he has nothing to do with you because that's what you'd like to think. He is your brother and that is something you can't runaway from, that's something that will never change! Now, answer my bloody question, Kaiser!" The raven-bluenette commanded.

"I can't…" The Kaiser trailed.

"Can't what? Ashamed to admit you care more about some girl than your own flesh and blood, who let me remind you, you treated like s***-" The Slifer Warrior was cut off.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST LISE AND SYRUS LOST YAMI!" The elder Truesdale yelled.

Gaomon gasped.

His partner never yelled out-side of a Duel and he hadn't said those names in years to someone else.

The younger Minamoto froze.

Those were her cousins' names.

"Who were they to you and Syrus?" Louie said, regaining her composure.

Zane took a breath and began to explain his story.

* * *

"Me and Sy were the new kids in school. We had just transferred, were ahead of the other students and didn't really have anything to worry about except keeping our Digimon hidden. At lunch break, we caught sight of a Duel and decided to watch..."

_8-year-old Zane and 6-year old Syrus were standing in a playground, looking around in curiosity._

_Wanyamon, a small fur ball with stripes and Puttimon, a small head with Angel wings, were in their partners arms, pretending to be toys._

_The humans were looking around with curious, innocent looks on their faces until the little-bluenette's glasses-covered eyes widen in surprise as he tugged on the dark-bluenette's blazer sleeve._

_Looking at his brother in curiosity, Zane saw that Syrus was pointing at something._

"_Zane, I think there's a Duel going in there. You wanna watch?" He asked._

_The elder nodded, making the younger smile happily._

_With that, the Truesdales walked over to a tree where a small crowd had made a circle as 2 other siblings Duelled each other._

_It was a brother and sister with the sister having a small Digimon, who looked like brown Jell-O that had a head with 3 horns, sitting on her shoulder._

_They later learned it was a Kokomon._

_The boy had shaggy blonde hair (in a style like Jaden's), sky-blue eyes (that matched Louie's) and tanned skin. He was wearing the school uniform: A black blazer, white shirt, black jeans and flat shoes._

_While the boy looked more rugged and rough, the girl was, in little-Zane's opinion, really pretty._

_She had long raven-blue hair (just like Louie's), sapphire eyes (like Hikari's) and tanned skin that matched her brother's tone. She wore the school uniform, too: A black blazer, white shirt, knee-length skirt and black-flats._

_The boy drew a card from his Deck and smiled._

"_What are you smiling about, Yami my brother dear?" She giggled._

"_Get ready, Lise my sister dear! I'm playing my favourite combo!" He declared._

"_No you won't!"_

_Everyone turned around to see the school bully, a black haired boy with biddy eyes named Jacob, walk over and snatch Yami's Deck._

"_Hey! That's my Deck!" Yami cried, reaching for it._

"_What are you gonna do about it, kid?" Jacob taunted._

_Zane wasn't gonna let that happen._

_While he taunted the bully about being weak and made him look stupid when he tried to insult Zane or Yami, Syrus went to get the teacher._

_Eventually, the bully decided that enough was enough and punched Zane._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lise screamed._

_She got up and kicked Jacob in his knee._

_From there, it was a full on fight that lasted for the whole break and all the kids got in trouble._

* * *

"But that's how we met and I wouldn't have changed it." Zane sighed.

Louie nodded, to show she was listening and urged Zane to continue.

So he did.

* * *

"After the fight, Lise and Yami talked to me and Syrus at break and we had a 4-way Duel…"

_Lise: 1000_

_Yami: 900_

_Zane: 300_

_Syrus: 200_

"_Go, my Dragons! Destroy their monsters and the rest of their life points!" Lise commanded._

_Her Cyber Dragons (ATK:2100/DEF:1600)x3 roared and charged at the defenceless boys, making their mistress the winner._

"_Oh yeah! What a fun Duel." The winner giggled._

_Her face then lit up like a Christmas-Tree and she turned to the boys._

"_I just had an idea! Why don't we go to my house after school and work on our Decks? I'll make my Dragon Cakes." She offered in excitement, singing the end._

_All the boys nodded, hungrily licking their lips, especially Yami._

_He knew how good his older sister's Dragon Cakes were._

"We've all been best friends ever since..."

* * *

"...Until 1 afternoon in the summer changed it all."

_12-year-old Zane and Lise were walking around town, just enjoying themselves on a sort of date between friends._

_Zane had long ago admitted that he had a crush on the pretty girl that was with him, but he wasn't sure if those feelings had become something more since it was his first time caring about someone in that way._

_As they turned a corner near a road, Lise suddenly pushed Zane behind her._

_Shocked and caught off guard, Zane fell on his butt, however he hit his head on the wall behind him and he passed out._

_When he came to, his parents told him what had happened…_

"A truck had lost control. Lise had seen if before me so she pushed me aside before it could hit me. She didn't even think about herself. My parents never told me what happened to Lise and Yami disappeared not even a week later. Their parents blamed us for what happened to their kids, me especially..."

* * *

_12-year-old Zane walked to the Rosadeen household (Yami and Lise were adopted but never had their names changed), which he knocked on._

_When Mrs. Rosadeen, a woman in her 50s/60s, opened the door she glared at Zane._

"_Mrs. Rosadeen, I'm so sorry for everything that happened to Lise and Yami, but-"_

_SLAP!_

_Zane's apology was cut short by a hard slap to the face._

_He looked up in shock to see the woman crying._

"_DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK TO THIS HOUSEHOLD FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE, ZANE TRUESDALE! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND YOUR PATHETIC, LITTLE BROTHER MADE MY SON DISAPPEAR! IF EITHER OF YOU EVER COME BACK TO THIS PLACE, ESPECIALLY __**YOU**__, YOU LITTLE SERVANT OF SATAN, I'LL CALL THE COPS!" She screamed and slammed the door in his face._

_Zane just sat there on the side walk, paralyzed with shock._

_He shakily brought a hand to his abused check, feeling it tingle with pain._

_When he got home, he went straight to his room, pulled out the plushy Cyber End Dragon Lise had gotten him for last Christmas that they named 'Jun' and hugged it tightly to his chest, crying his eyes out for about an hour._

* * *

"I was in so much emotional pain that I had to lock it away. I sealed away my emotions and only ever told Gaomon what was on my mind and how I felt. And… I guess I locked myself away from everyone by turning cold." Zane ended his tale.

Now that he had finally told someone other than his partner, he felt good but he thought that was a bad thing.

Louie stared at him, hard.

He couldn't read her expression at all and just expected her to slap him.

Now that he thought about it, he deserved it after everything he did.

The dark-bluenette closed his eyes to prepare for the pain he knew was about to come.

What surprised him however, was when he felt 2 slightly muscled arms encircle his waist and holding him in a tight but reassuring embrace, feeling a warm aurora radiating off the owner of those arms.

But what stunned him to the spot was what came from Louie's mouth.

"Zane… Yami and Lise are my cousins. And yeah, I did say 'are' as in 'they are still alive'. I've heard rumors going on in the Digital World about a Digidestind who travels with a hybrid, half-Digimon/half-human and a Lopmon as their partner. I know we can find them and bring them back to Earth, but right now…" She trailed off as she slowly let go of him and gave him some space so he could see her clearly.

"You've got vampires to Duel and I've got vampires to slay." The one-eyed girl chuckled.

After hearing all that, Zane couldn't take it anymore.

He fell to his knees and cried, Louie also dropping down on her knees to hug Zane again, this time the older bluenette returned to hug.

Gaomon watched with a smile.

His partner had finally revealed his true-self...

* * *

A while later, after Zane had fully regained his composure and he and Louie made it look like nothing had happened, everyone else met up at the lakeside, looking up at the castle on the water's surface.

Mindy and Jasmine hadn't come, neither had the Sistermon since they all said they needed to do something, but they'd be there in Spirit.

"Everyone ready?" Zane asked quietly.

"Ready when you are, Sir." Gaomon admitted.

"I am." Jaden nodded.

"When Jaden's ready, I'm ready." Guilmon said.

"The Chazz is always ready." Chazz huffed.

"I hope so, wouldn't wanna have to drag you in." Huckmon chuckled.

"Ready and willing." Bastion said with a curt nod.

"We are all set to reboot." Tentomon said.

"I'll go wherever Bastion needs me to go." Julie nodded.

"I'm ready with the bad guys!" Labramon declared.

"As ready as I'll every be." Banner murmured, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"I'm good." Asami said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Asami. Myotismon won't touch you because I'll be there to protect you." Elecmon promised.

Jason nodded.

"I'm as ready as Jason is." Betamon said.

"I'm here, ain't I?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about me? Don't you go thinking you're going anywhere without me." BlackGuilmon teased.

Chumley, Syrus, Kyupimon, Tami and Cutemon all gave shaky nods, fearful but willing.

Louie and Veemon nodded.

Chazz rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Are we gonna go or what?!" He growled.

Louie took one step forward on her own, but stumbled and fell on her knees, gritting her teeth in pain, trying to keep a grunt in.

Jaden and, surprisingly, Zane were instantly at her side and helping her get back on her feet.

"I'm okay, guys. I'm okay." Louie panted, one of her arms over each of their shoulders.

"Sure you are." Zane said, sarcastically.

The girl sent him a small glare, but sighed and turned her head, looking straight ahead...

...Where she knew a r***** and a vampire who played Shadow Game was waiting for them.

And she was gonna get her revenge on Myotismon for everything he had done to her family and for everything he was planning to do to her friends and the Obelisk Blues.

* * *

"Aw man, now we gotta do stairs?!" Chumley whined as they started a flight of steps.

They had entered the castle a short while before and were now walking through the torch-lit corridors, Zane taking the lead of the group with Gaomon, Veemon and Louie at his side since she refused to let Chumley, Jaden or Zane carry her.

"Quiet..." Zane said evenly as they walked.

"We're close." Gaomon noted.

After a short while of walking, the group went into a huge room that resembled a ballroom. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and on 2 ends of the room, a balcony jetted outward, as if to overshadow the floor by just a bit.

"Ah, right on time!"

Zane stepped forward, eyes scanning the room.

"CAMULA!" He cried.

"Looking for me, darling?"

Zane, as well as everyone else, looked up at the balcony to see Camula walking into view, a calm look on her face.

"You bet we are!" Jaden yelled.

"We want Crowler back and for you and Myotismon to go to Hell! So just do that and there won't be any bloodshed." Louie demanded, wincing slightly.

"That's right." Chazz stepped up beside Zane.

"So hand him over!" Huckmon growled, coming to his partner's side.

"Or else!" Bastion threatened, joining the 3 of them.

Camula giggled and shook her head dismissively.

"I have no interest in little schoolboys..." She smirked.

"She must mean you." Bastion said, looking at Chazz.

"No, she means you!" Chazz shot back.

"Cut it out, both of you!" Asami yelled, smacking the back of both their heads in a quick fashion.

"I would like a tease of your blood if you're so anxious to die."

Everyone turned around to see Myotismon looming by the doorway.

Tami screamed and hid behind Louie, who growled and looked ready to charge the vampire, but Zane grabbed her arm before she could stake him.

She turned around to seethe at the dark-bluenette, but he shook his head dismissively, making Louie sighed and she turned back to Myotismon and just glaring.

Camula shook her head and her eyes lingered over to group as they turned back to the female vampire, stopping just a second on Louie's swollen and bullet wounded face that stood near Zane's, seeing they were so close left a sting of jealousy in her stone heart that made her scowl, before going to Zane, who was staring her down, which made her smirk.

"Are you ready, darling?" She asked.

"Let's Duel..." Zane nodded.

Syrus gulped, looking from both the vampire to his older sibling.

"Good luck, bro." He whispered fearfully.

"He should be fine, remember how he badly beat Jaden?" Asami told the younger Truesdale.

"Yeah... Hey!" Jaden yelled, getting small laughs out of everyone.

Lightning crashed and lit the entire room as Zane made his way up to the empty balcony, the one opposite of Camula, his Duel-Disk at the ready.

"Let us review. If you win, you get Crowler's soul back and I'll be on my way." Camula stated.

"But if my Mistress wins, she'll get your soul, your Spirit Gate Key, to continue her quest to unlock the Sacred Beasts and I may continue to feed on the students of this school." Myotismon continued.

Camula's custom Duel-Disk whirred to life, the wing-like tray folding out.

"Duel!" They cried as they drew their hands.

Zane: 4000

Camula: 4000

"I like to lead." Camula drew her card, only to place it sideways on her disk.

"I play Vampire Lady in DEF mode and I lay one card facedown... That's all for me." She said.

A very pale woman in a purple dress appeared on the field, kneeling (ATK:1550/DEF:1550).

"Really? Shame..." Zane muttered as he drew his card.

"Because it won't be enough to protect you from what I have planned." He held up the card he just drew.

Camula raised an eyebrow.

"Playing Power-Bond?" She wondered.

Zane nodded.

"This allows me to fuse Machine-Type monsters and I have the perfect ones in mind. My 3 Cyber Dragons!" He paused as his powerful and loyal mechanical serpents appeared before him.

"Now unite and form the almighty Cyber End Dragon!" The dark-bluenette commanded.

From the 3 Cyber Dragons, his mech-hydra was born, it's 3 heads shining as the lightning filled the room (ATK:4000/DEF:2800).

"Zane just brought out his most powerful monster on his very first turn!" Alexis gasped.

"_Wow... That's not like Zane. He usually feels out an opponent before playing Power-Bond._" Syrus thought as he looked from the Cyber Dragon and to his brother.

"_It's like just using it instead of playing it. I hope he knows what he's doing..._" He thought in worry.

Tami had similar thoughts in mind as she looked at her Aneki, who wouldn't stop scowling at Myotismon no matter what anyone did.

Louie was paying attention to the Duel, but she would always take the time to turn and glare at Myotismon with one hateful sky-blue eye and a swollen face before turning back to the Duel.

Tami wondered what happened to make Louie hate this guy so much.

"My, I like your aggressiveness, but Power-Bond has it's risks." Camula reminded him.

"Are you certain that you can handle all of the consequences?" She taunted.

"She's right." Chumley admitted.

"At the end of the turn, Zane takes damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's original ATK points and that adds up to 4000 big ones, but that may be a risk he's willing to take, because now Power-Bond double Cyber End Dragon's ATK points!" He explained.

Cyber End Dragon roared in power.

Cyber End Dragon's ATK: 8000.

"8000 points?!" Camula hissed.

"I don't think I have to worry about consequences after this turn." Zane spat at her.

"Now, Cyber End Dragon, attack Vampire Lady! Super Strident Blaze!" He commanded.

The mech-hydra roared and it's 3 heads fired 3 separate beams of great power and as they flew towards the Vampire Lady, they combined to create a huge stream of energy.

"Forget about my facedown?!" Camula shouted over the noise as her card was revealed.

"I play the Trap, Red Ghost Moon! Now, darling, by discarding one Zombie-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, your monsters ATK points are added straight to my Life Points and our little battle ends right here and now!" She explained, discarding the card.

Zane grit his teeth as Camula began to show off a golden aura, thanks to the Trap and his own monsters attack.

"That's 8000, plus the 4000 I already had, coming to a total of 12,000 Life Points!" The vampire woman laughed.

"Wrong!" Zane held up another card.

"I play the Spell card De-Fusion, disassembling my Cyber End Dragon and leaving you..." He trailed.

"With absolutely nothing!" Bastion smiled.

"Red Ghost Moon's target is gone, so it's effect is cancelled!" Tentomon explained.

"Alright!" Labramon and Julie cheered, jumping up and hugging their fellow Ra and his partner.

No one, other than the ever observant Louie, noticed the Ra King blush as the Ra Queen held him in triumphant.

"My points!" Camula watched as the aura around her disappeared before her Life Points could be increased.

Syrus smiled as the Cyber End Dragon disappeared and the 3 Cyber Dragons came back.

"You know what else? Since Power-Bond is gone..." He trailed.

"He won't have to pay in points for using it!" Chumley whooped.

Jaden nodded.

"Now that's playing a card!" Tami agreed.

Louie, who was now leaning on Jaden while Zane Dueled, smirked.

"_Take that, b****._" She thought in triumphant.

"I'll end with one facedown." Zane finished, slipping a card underneath one of his Cyber Dragons.

"Oh, my darling. I can see now why you're ranked the top Duelist at Duel Academy." Camula chuckled.

"Actually, you haven't seen anything yet." The Kaiser said quietly.

"Well, I hope not. Zane dear, precious, we haven't even begun to Duel, just yet!" Camula smiled wickedly.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." She chuckled.

Syrus gulped.

"I don't think I'm gonna like her kind of fun..." Tami said, shakily.

"Well said, sis..." Asami agreed.

"Now then, shall we?" Camula drew her next card.

"First, I'll sacrifice Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord!" She exclaimed.

The undead woman in violet disappeared and in her place, a handsome man in a dark violet suit and cape appeared, his skin white as a sheet (ATK:2000/DEF:1500).

"Now, I'll sacrifice him to summon Vampire Genesis!" The vampire woman declared.

The handsome vampire prince bowed before vanishing and was replaced by the horrid, winged behemoth Vampire that took down Crowler and his monsters the night before (ATK:3000/DEF:2100).

Seeing the creature, made Louie growl.

"I can see the resemblance. Are they related?" She asked rhetorically, growling in hate.

"Darling Zane, I promised you some fun, didn't I?" Camula tilted her head slightly, ignoring Louie.

"Looks like we'll have it after all. Are you excited?" She chuckled.

Zane's only reply was the firm stare and silent treatment.

Camula scowled.

"You're such a bore...Vampire Genesis, attack!" She commanded.

Zane looked up at the Vampire as it began to glow a dark purple.

"As much fun as this is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt it with my facedown card. The Trap called Attack Reflector Unit!" He exclaimed.

"A Trap?!" Camula gasped.

"One that's evolutionary." Zane said as one of his Cyber Dragon's began to be covered by panels and panels of mirror glass.

"Attack Reflector Unit evolves my Cyber Dragon into the Cyber Barrier Dragon!" He explained.

The Cyber Barrier Dragon looked much like it's counterpart, except it had a large cuff-like apparatus around it's neck and the tip of it's tail looked like a sharp-ended probe from a science fiction movie (ATK:800/DEF:2800).

"Also, when the Cyber Barrier Dragon is in ATK mode, once per turn, it's special power allows me to negate the attack of one of your monsters! So, your Vampire Genesis' attack can go right back to where it started!" Zane explained, scowling at Camula.

Vampire Genesis' dark mist shot from it's master and flew towards Barrier Dragon, only to be stopped by a green light that emanated from the Machine monster. The mist bounced off and returned to the other side of the field, leaving Zane safe...

For now.

"How dare you!" Camula screeched.

Jaden looked down at his friend.

"Your bro's got game, Syrus! No wonder he beat me... Although it was close." He admitted.

"Yeah..." Syrus nodded.

"It's my turn." Zane drew his card.

"Now, I play the Spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 more cards from my Deck." Zane drew the new cards and turned one of them over.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell card Photon Generator Unit! By sacrificing my remaining 2 Cyber Dragons, I can summon the Cyber Laser Dragon!" He explained.

His 2 Cyber Dragons vanished and a new Dragon appeared. It had a longer, sleeker and more silver body than the others, but it had that round-tipped tail sort of like the Barrier Dragon (ATK:2400/DEF:1800).

"With Laser Dragon out, once every turn, I can destroy one monster that has equal or more ATK or DEF points than it's own ATK points!" The Kaiser revealed.

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that." Camula mused.

"No, just the ones I really don't like!" Zane spat.

"Now, Laser Dragon! Let loose with Blue Lightning Lash!" He commanded.

His Laser Dragon curled it's tail up and aimed the tip at Genesis.

A beam of bright blue energy shot out of the Dragon's tail and struck Genesis directly in the chest, destroying it easily.

"Now, attack her directly!" Zane ordered.

"Blue Lightning Blast!" He exclaimed.

Another beam of blue energy, this time from the Dragon's mouth, soared through the air. Camula screamed as the energy beam hit her dead on, knocking off a good chunk of her Life Points.

Zane: 4000

Camula: 1600

"Oh and don't think I've forgotten about Cyber Barrier Dragon. Attack, with Sonic Shriek!" The Kaiser exclaimed.

Cyber Barrier Dragon opened it's mouth and an ear-piercing scream rippled through the night air, causing Louie to cover her ears, as a group of bright green rings blasted outward, hitting Camula so hard, she flew back into the wall behind her.

Zane: 4000

Camula: 800

"Awesome! That's exactly how I woulda done it!" Chumley smiled widely.

"Sure, Chum." Jaden patted him on the back.

"In your dreams!" Everyone laughed.

"Now you guys see why my brother's never lost!" Syrus said proudly, looking at his sibling.

"But Mom says I got all the looks." He added, proudly.

"Uh..." Was all that everyone, expect Tami, else could say to that.

Tami giggled at gave her boyfriend a peck.

"Then your Mom is a very smart lady, Sy. I can't wait to meet her." She admitted.

Syrus blushed from the display of affection but nodded.

"I can't wait to meet your's, too. Will your Dad shot me thought?" He asked.

The younger pinknette giggled and blushed, shaking her head making Syrus sigh in relief.

Zane slipped another card into an empty slot.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." He said quietly.

Camula rose to her feet.

She slowly made her way back to her place on the balcony, head low.

"Darling... You do realize you're forcing me to show my ugly side?" She asked as she lifted her head up, showing her elongated jaw, long sharp fangs and thick red tongue.

For the 1st time in almost 5 years, Louie saw something uglier than her face with the bandages gone.

Now she didn't feel so bad about it.

Camula kept her face even as she drew her card. She looked at it, then back at Zane.

"It's only going to get uglier. I play the Spell card Phantom Gate!" She declared as a stone door and archway rose up from the floor behind her.

Zane looked at the door, confused.

"Phantom Gate?" He repeated.

"Wow..." Jaden looked over Chumley's head.

"I've never heard of it. You guys know what it does?" He asked.

Bastion shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." He admitted.

"Not me..." Chazz threw in.

Jason shrugged.

"If none of you guys know, than it must be bad." Tami said.

Banner frowned slightly.

"I think we're about to find out." He said, fearfully.

"Behold!" Camula laughed as the golden choker around her neck began to glow, just as the gate opened up all the way, letting in a bright light.

Louie realised it was the Shadow Choker that Yuè made all those years ago.

"First, this Spell card destroys every monster on your field!" Camula began.

Zane covered his eyes as the light shined so brightly, both his Dragons were blasted into smithereens.

"But that's not all." Camula continued as she somehow split into 2 separate copies of herself.

"This card has twin functions. You see, this card allows me to summon any monster that either of us has used during this entire Duel." She explained, chuckling.

"What?" Zane blinked, not sure if he heard right.

"Even though you've de-fused Cyber End Dragon after only one turn, you did use him during this Duel!" Camula explained as Myotismon floated down to her side.

"Please. There's no card that's powerful enough to let you make a move like that. There must be some kind of catch!" Zane scoffed.

"Yes. You see, after I play Phantom Gate, and should I happen to lose this Duel, I must offer up a soul to the Sacred Beasts as tribute!" Camula revealed.

Bastion raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" Julie asked.

"Good!" Chazz growled.

"It's what she gets for taking Crowler's, you mother-f***ing heartless b****ing witch!" Louie hissed.

"Beg your pardon?" Camula looked down at the audience.

"I said 'a soul', not 'my soul'! You see, in the Shadows, it's all the same to the Demons..." Her eyes moved towards her partner.

"Darling, would you like to chose?" She offered.

Myotismon nodded and after a quick bow to his Mistress, turned to the group, mainly the girls.

The one in yellow was simply useless to him and she wouldn't get in his Mistress's way.

The Child of Nature wasn't an option since he had some catching up and tormenting to do.

The blonde in white and blue had an aurora similar to the one his Mistress was Dueling, but that wasn't his type.

The pink-haired one in blue was far too similar to the Child of Nature for him not to torment when he grew board of the Child of Nature.

That left...

Myotismon smirked as he pointed to a certain pink-haired girl that wore a red vest, orange/yellow shirt, brown shorts and red heel boats.

"Tami?" Camula asked her partner.

Syrus' eyes widened.

"Huh?!" Tami gasped, taking a step back with Cutemon in her arms.

"Yes." Camula smiled.

"The Beasts will find your soul to be a tasty treat I'm sure!" She chuckled.

"_No!_" Zane snapped his head to his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

"Syrus! Tami! Run!" He screamed.

"I don't think so!" Myotismon chuckled.

Before Syrus or Tami could make an attempt to run away, the duplicate of Camula flew down and just as she was about to snatch the little Slifer Princess up and away from her friends-

"TAMI!" Syrus screamed.

He pushed her to the ground and the duplicate grabbed him instead.

Camula bent down, while holding him close to her and bit his neck, leaving 2 holes that rendered Syrus barely conscious as she returned to the balcony.

"SYRUS! NO!" Tami screamed, looking helplessly up from her spot laying on the ground.

"Sy!" Zane cried.

Syrus lowered his head, weakened by the magic of the Phantom Gate and the duplicate Camula's bit.

"Sorry, Zane..." He muttered, weakly.

The injury on his neck glowed a dark purple.

"Now..." Camula raised her hand to the sky and light began to shine forth from the Gate once again.

"I summon the almighty Cyber End Dragon!" She declared.

Syrus cried out as a yellowish aura surrounded him, then poured outward as the 3-headed metallic Dragon returned, only this time, to Camula's side of the field (ATK:4000/DEF:2800).

"Syrus..." Zane grit his teeth as his brother slumped in the vampire's arms, drained of energy.

"That b****!" Asami and BlackGuilmon growled.

"How dare she!" Alexis and Elecmon added.

"_I swear I'll kill her..."_

Jason coldly said, showing signs of repressed anger.

"Sorry, bro, but get in line." Louie growled, seeing her 'brother's' words.

"SYRUS!" Tami screamed, tears pouring from her eyes as she got to her feet.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD, PLEASE!" She begged.

"Whatever will you do, darling?" Camula taunted.

"I have your most powerful monster and you're little brother..." She looked at the aura before it disappeared.

"Actually, I'd think they're one and the same, now. After all, even if you should win back the Cyber End Dragon, you'd be losing little Syrus' soul as well." She giggled as her twin pet Syrus' hair.

Seeing that made Tami sick to the core and she did throw up a little.

Louie was instantly on her knees, patting her Imoto's back to help get it out of her system.

Even Yuè appeared for a moment in spirit form, seething at the vampire.

"_**It's bad enough she did it in my life-time, DOES SHE HAVE TO DO IT HERE, TOO?!**_" The dark-side screamed in out-rage, even thought only Louie could hear her.

"So, as I said... Whatever will you do?" Camula taunted.

"_The facedown card on my field is Call of the Haunted._" Zane looked at the card, paused in mid-draw.

"_If I activate it to resurrect Cyber Barrier Dragon, I can stop that Cyber End Dragon and win the Duel! Camula will be defeated and we'll be that much close to keeping the world safe from those Sacred Beasts cards, and in exchange, we just lose one soul: My brother's..._" Zane looked back at the other side of the field, lowering his head.

"_The choice is clear._" He said to himself.

"So what will it be? Save the world, or save your brother's soul? Even though it means losing yours?" Camula asked, hand on her hip.

Syrus groaned and lifted his head, looking straight as his brother.

"Zane... Go ahead. Do it and win the Duel..." He encouraged.

"What?" Zane stared at his brother shocked at those words.

"No..." Jaden gasped.

Jason focused his eyes on the Truesdales, shocked at what Syrus said.

Tami gasped in horror and looked up at Syrus in pure fear.

Louie looked up in shock while Yuè looked on, gritting her teeth.

She hated it when history repeated itself.

"My soul is a small price to pay to beat Camula. After all, if she wins, she gets your Spirit Key and you know what that means. The Shadow Riders will be that much close to releasing those Demons. Besides, Zane, if one of us has to go down, it might as well be me. I may have gotten the looks, but you have gotten everything else. The skills, the smarts, everything! Anyway, Big Bro, at least this way, I can be remembered besides being your little brother. This way, Zane, I'll be the one who gets to be the hero, the one who saves the day... I'm just glad that Tami knows how much she means to me for I go down…" Syrus trailed.

As Syrus gave his speech, the 2 brothers' souls seemed to go into their own dimension where they spoke to each other in a conversation that only they would know about.

Zane remained quiet and noticed a tear fall from his brother's sad eyes.

"After all, we both know that I wouldn't have been able to do it by Dulling. It's just like you said... I never belonged here!" The little bluenette said.

"I did say that before... And I've never been more wrong about anything in my life, Syrus. You've proven me wrong. You do belong here." The older bluenette told him brother.

Syrus lifted his head.

"Huh?" He asked, surprised.

"I love you, Syrus. Never forget that. I was hardly there for you growing up after Lise and Yami disappeared and I'll never be able to fix that, but I'll try to repent by doing this…" Zane promised.

Zane smiled.

"I'll miss you, Little Brother... Farewell." Zane said, caringly.

Back in the Real World, Zane lowered his Duel-Disk and looked at Camula.

"I stand down!" He declared loudly.

Syrus' eyes widened.

"Zane, what are you doing?!" He gasped.

"So be it! Cyber End Dragon, destroy him!" Camula ordered, pointing towards the Obelisk.

Syrus and the others could only watch in horror as the 3-headed Dragon blasted it's own master with it's powerful blast.

"No!" Syrus struggled to get free.

"Take me instead!" He pleaded.

One final memory echoed in Zane's eyes and ears.

* * *

"_Zane?" 11-year-old Lise asked, innocently._

"_Yeah, Lise." 11-year-old Zane answered, turning to his friend._

_They were on a small hill Lise had wanted to climb for a while and had asked Zane if he'd come with her, which he said 'yes' to._

_They were both wearing white shirts and black jeans with different colored jackets, Zane's silver and blue while Lise's was brown and pink._

"_If something ever happened to Syrus that would hurt him really badly but you could stop it, what would you do?" She asked as she caught up to her friend._

"_I'd make sure he was safe no matter what! You'd do the same for Yami, wouldn't you?" The dark-bluenette asked, curiously._

_The raven-bluenette smiled and giggled, nodding her head making her hair slightly bounce in the wind._

"_Of course! And I'd do the same for you and Syrus, too!" She nodded._

"_And I'd do the same for you and Yami, too." He also nodded._

* * *

Zane: 0

Camula: 800 (Winner)

Lightning flashed once again as Zane's Spirit Key fell from his neck onto the floor, glowing before vanishing from sight.

Camula's Phantom Gate and her double disappeared, freeing Syrus from their hold on him.

"Big Brother!" Syrus cried, turning to him.

With Lise's smiling face being the last thing he thought about, Zane fell to his knees and his eyes grew dull and dark as Camula pulled out another voodoo-doll.

Zane's body glowed with the same light that took Crowler the previous night, soon it disappeared.

Camula looked down at the doll to see that it had taken on Zane's features and even a little blazer and blue hair.

"Darling, you're mine at last. A bit smaller and a tad less talkative, but a darling trophy nonetheless..." She said as she caressed the doll.

Everyone watched as Camula and Myotismon disappeared in a swirling cloud of dust and smoke, laughing as she departed while Syrus stayed there on his hands and knees, hyperventilating.

* * *

After a hasty retreat, Louie being forced to be carried by Chumley, everyone managed to find some rest on the banks around the lake.

Syrus stared at the castle in sadness while Tami knelled at his side, trying to give her boyfriend as much comfort as she could, but felt she was failing miserably.

"Just like that... He's gone..." He whimpered, tears welling up.

Everyone looked at him, all of the saddened by the loss of the school's Kaiser. The strongest of the group had sacrificed himself for the sake of his little brother, who he loved so much.

Jaden and Jason both were taken hard by this, knowing that they would've done the same thing in Zane's position. They both had their fists tightened in anger.

While Jaden just growled, Jason's eyes had taken on a menacingly blood red color for a few seconds as he declared a promise in his head.

"_I'm gonna avenge Zane... I'm gonna kill Camula..."_

End of Chapter 27 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Jason has some issues going around. Anyone notice him getting angrier and more threateningly throughout the chapter? This is not OOC. It has something to do with the trip to the Gravekeeper temple and his new armlet. I can't spoil what it means, but it'll come back from time to time.**

**Jaden still wants those Sacred Beasts cards. I have a cool chapter just 2 away that focuses on that quest of his and the repercussions of his goal.**

**And that question I had? Would you guys like to see, in the near future, a short story depicting Jaden and Jason's trek through the woods that they keep mentioning? The one where Jason lost his shoe? Let me know!**

**Jason vs. Camula is next, so be excited for that.**

AN:** So, did you guys like that in sight on Louie's family and it's history.**

**If you need some help with it, just look at my other story Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children. It includes all my OCs parents, thought I haven't and don't plan on updating it in a while.**

**Anyway, yeah I know Zane was a little OOC in this but when people push you hard enough, you do brake no matter who you are.**

**As soon as I'm caught up with SuperNeos2 on this story, I'll work on my other stories and post my own version of 'The Domino Eight' that'll mostly likely end up being called 'The Domino 9' just to tell you so you know what to look for when this is finished.**

**Hope you liked this and don't forget to vote for the Decks!**

Next Time: Chapter 28


	28. Chapter 28

**Supreme King Jaden Chapter 28: The Vampire Mistress and Master! Part 2**

Disclaimer: I nor the OA own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon. SuperNeos2 owns Jason, Asami and Jason's Deck. I own Sky, Tyson, Matthew, Louie, Tami, Julie, the Shadow Knight and the ideas of who has who as their Digimon partner.

OAN: **People are curious as to why Jason is acting kinda dark and being all angry and such. I see it like after all the events of this past year, Anarchy, The Paradox Brothers, Khu, and now the Shadow Riders, is starting to get to him. In fact, the only good thing that's happened to him this year was making friends and finding love.**

**And since everyone is on board, with it, I will do that short story of Jaden and Jason lost in the woods. The title will be "Domino Barrens" so look out for it.**

**Time for the end of Camula. Hope that this Duel satisfies you guys.**

**Probably my shortest chapter to date, so I'll begin work on the story of Jaden and Jason getting lost in the woods starting tomorrow.**

**Enjoy**

AN: **I know a lot of people liked the Duel of Jason VS Camula but Louie, Tami and Julie have hardly Dueled and Tami was really p***** off by Camula and Myotismon for hurting her boyfriend, so I think you guys can tell what's going down.**

**I know I need to get them involved in the Duels a bit more, so I'm gonna give them their time to shine next time there's a sort of filler chapter or whenever the Shadow Riders let up a bit.**

**Here are the Decks:**

**Archfiend: 1**

**Dark Justice: 2**

**Black Wing: 1**

**And on with the chapter!**

Chapter 28-

Chancellor Sheppard stood in his office, watching as another storm raged on outside.

The only light present in the room was his computer's monitor and the occasional lightning flashes. He had been briefed by Banner about the condition of the Gate that held the Sacred Beasts and was concerned greatly for that.

"2 of the 9 Gates have been unlocked..." He sighed and shook his head.

"This is not good." The bald man admitted, solemnly.

A whirring sound made him look over his shoulder. On the monitor, a dark figure with wires and tubes appeared.

"**You disappoint me, Sheppard.**" The figure chuckled.

"**Your excellent Duelists only excel in losing. Why don't you just give up and surrender the 7 remaining Keys?**" He offered.

"It's not over." Sheppard turned back to his window.

"And if I know my students, they'll never give up, no matter what the odds. After all, they've come to this academy to become champions." He reminded the man.

"**And they'll end up being victims.**" The figure taunted.

"**My vampires are ready to feed again!**" He cackled.

The screen turned off by itself, leaving Sheppard to himself.

* * *

In the infirmary, Alexis sat at her brother's bedside once more, hoping that her brother would wake up, but so far, nothing had changed.

Movement from the other side of the room made her turn to see Louie tossing a bit in her sleep, groaning in pain with every movement. Jason was also sleeping, gripping the sheet with a tight hold.

"Louie, Jason, get well." She whispered, turning back to her brother.

"After all, with my brother still unconscious and Zane's soul stolen, we'll need all the help we can get to fight the Shadow Games, Myotismon and that vampire Camula..." Alexis said, solemnly.

At that moment, Jaden, Guilmon, Veemon, Betamon, Asami and Elecmon came into the room to check on Alexis, Louie and Jason.

The pinknette took her seat on the chair by her boyfriend, reaching out and grabbing his tense hand. It did little to ease him.

The pink-haired girl looked to her best friend.

"Nothing?" She asked, looking at Atticus.

"Nope..." Alexis answered sadly.

"He hasn't woken up yet." She said.

"He and Mono must've been really drained if they hasn't even twitched yet." Jaden said, feeling sorry for his crush.

"They'll wake up soon... They're tough guys..." Asami nodded.

Alexis nodded. She then turned curious.

"You know..." The blonde began.

The pretty pinknette turned to the beautiful blonde.

"You never did tell anyone who the second Shadow Rider was." The Obelisk Queen noted.

Asami noticeably tensed.

"All you said was that you were kidnapped, Jason found you, whoever it was used plants, and Jason won with 100 points to spare." BlackGuilmon reminded.

Asami wasn't sure how she can say that one of the Shadow Riders was a little girl. Asami still felt bad that she had joined a group of evil people just to get her parents and sister back. Whatever that meant, she didn't know, but it was still tormenting her to think about it.

Alexis shook her head at her friend's silence as she turned to see how Jaden was again, since he obviously wanted to help Louie, but stopped in mid-turn when she noticed something.

The half-amulet next to Atticus began to glow brightly, and her brother's hands began to move, reaching for it.

"Atticus!" She gasped, looking at her brother's face.

The older Rhodes grunted and began to slowly open his eyes as he took hold of the object.

Another light started to glow brightly. Asami looked to see both halves of Jason's armlet glowing. She gasped.

* * *

"C'mon, Professor Banner, you have to Duel that vampire, you're a Shadow Games expert!" Syrus half-begged.

He, Kyupimon and Chumley pushed and pulled their reluctant teacher towards Bastion, Tentomon, Julie, Labramon, a peeved Tami, Cutemon, Chazz and Huckmon, who were waiting for them a few yards away.

"Yeah, and besides you're the only one out here who's wearing garlic aftershave!" Chumley added.

Banner tried to pull away from the Slifer duo.

"But I can't Duel! Who will take care of my cat? Pharaoh has a very specific diet!" He protested, holding his feline friend close.

"Don't worry about that, Banner." Chazz smirked.

"This is clearly a job for Chazz Princeton." He said smugly.

"I've had training with the royal knights, I can take down Myotismon with my bare paws!" Huckmon exclaimed.

Bastion turned away.

"If you mean feeding the cat, I think you're right." He mumbled.

Chazz was about to smack Bastion when a dull roaring sound made everyone turn to the water. A small motorboat was coming onto the banks, with a couple of familiar faces as their passengers.

"The Calvary has arrived!" Alexis greeted loudly as she stepped out into the shallows, BlackGuilmon with her.

Asami and Elecmon jumped down with them, smiling profoundly.

"We don't need Banner when we've got Jaden, Louie and Jason." The mammal Digimon explained.

As if on cue, Jaden, Louie and Jason both rose from underneath a dark blanket, smiling.

"Wassup?" Jaden waved.

"Anybody miss me?" Louie chuckled.

"For the last time, you can't!" Syrus frowned.

"Yeah, you're still hurt, Slackers." Chazz reminded them.

"You'll get yourselves killed!" Huckmon nodded.

Bastion nodded.

"It's true." Julie agreed.

"We don't need any more blood on our hands, guys." Labramon growled at them.

Alexis frowned slightly.

"Maybe, but..." She turned to Jaden, who nodded.

"See, we were back at the hospital..." Asami continued.

* * *

_Alexis pulled off Atticus' oxygen mask._

_"You're finally awake!" She gasped._

_"Atty!" Asami rushed on over to get a better look at him._

_Atticus breathed slowly and looked up at her._

_"Alexis, I have to tell you about her. The vampire known as Camula. You cannot defeat her like the others." He wheezed._

_"But why not?" BlackGuilmon asked._

_"She has a Shadow Charm that gives her the power to steal souls. It's known as the Shadow Choker. I'm sure you've seen her use it already. But you can stop her with another Charm..." Atticus looked down at the half-pendant around his neck, rubbing it lightly._

_The girls then turned to Jason's two armlet pieces, both starting to form matching grins._

* * *

"If we can stop her stealing souls, then we can Duel her with all our might, without just standing there scared." Alexis finished.

Chazz looked away.

"I'm not scared of her..." He muttered.

_"__**Speak for yourself!**__"_ The Crowler doll in his pocket squeaked.

"So we fight fire with fire." Asami continued.

"And with our own Shadow Charm!" Louie grinned.

Jaden nodded as his and Atticus' pendant halves clinked together.

"Compliments of Atticus..." He explained, punching his chest.

Jason held his 2 armlets up in both hands, smirking just a tiny bit.

"Who's Dueling then?" Chazz asked his foster siblings.

Jaden smirked.

"Its gonna be m-"

Jason interrupted with a snap of the fingers. Jaden looked to him surprised as Jason gave him a firm hard stare that Jaden only saw a few times on his usually smiling sibling.

"_She's mine! I'm taking her out myself!"_

Jaden had to look appalled by his brother's sudden declaration. He didn't want his brother going against that vampire, especially after what happened to Zane.

What really surprised him was he was sure he saw Jason's eyes turn red for a split second before they turned back to their usual brown. Caught up in his confusion, he missed his chance to try and talk Jason out of it.

Tami didn't.

"Jason. Please." She begged.

Everyone looked at her in shock for the next 4 words she growled:

"Let me Duel her."

When they saw the firey determination in her eyes, no rage at all showing, just the protective instincts of a woman kicking in, they felt like not even Louie or Syrus could stop her.

So, thought Jason and Louie had dibs, they relented and let Tami get to Duel.

* * *

Everyone ran inside the mansion when Louie seemed to relent, more ready than ever now to win...

"Alright, Camula, where are you and Myotismon?!" Tami and Louie yelled, everyone taking a step back in slight fear of the girls.

Jaden and the others looked around as the giant slab of stone closed in place behind them after they entered the castle.

"We're here for Zane and Crowler, and we're not leaving without them!" Jaden yelled as a huge flock of bats flew out of the darkness.

The group dashed through the stairway corridor, protecting themselves from the bites and claws of the flying rats. They reached the top of the stairs and found themselves, once again in the ballroom with 2 balconies. Camula and Myotismon were on top of the one furthest away from them.

"Actually, truth be told, dear, you're not leaving here again." She stated.

"Not a single one of you are!" Myotismon cackled.

Tami climbed onto the opposite balcony, Duel-Disk at the ready.

Camula smirked at Louie.

"Hmmm... I wonder what happened to your face there, darling?" She chuckled.

"Just Duel me already, Camula! If you've got the cuts!" Tami yelled.

Camula laughed.

"Well then, let's Duel!" She agreed.

Both disks whirred to life as the 2 Duelists drew their opening hands.

Tami: 4000

Camula: 4000

"Time for revenge Camula!" Jaden shouted.

"Because when someone messes with our friends, it puts us in a bad mood!" Tami yelled.

"Well, let me tell you... I don't care!" The vampire woman giggled.

Tami growled angrily at the lack of empathy in Camula's voice, almost particularly snatching her top card from her deck. She would do everything in her power to make this revenge as painful as she could for the vampire.

After all, she promised.

* * *

_Tami sat in her Dorm room, debating whether to do what she had planned._

_She had 2 Decks in front of her, one in a black case and the other was in a pink case._

_It was just after Crowler was taken and she intended to stop that from happening to her friends._

_She had a secret no one in the world knew._

_She was a former Dark Witch with a Deck to boat the bloodstain reputation she once had._

_Tami had come to Duel Academy, half to get away from all that and the other half to continue her quest to find her true family: The Himis._

_Her father: Tommy Himi, her mother: Sammy Himi and her brother: Aisu Himi had all been taken from her._

_Her parents were trapped in the Digital World by whatever bad guy was controlling it now and had locked the 1__st__, 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ generations in his castle._

_Her brother was nowhere to be seen and her last memory of him was when he was kidnapped by a group that called themselves "The Society of Light"._

_Tami had become a Dark Witch to free her brother, but when she though she found him, it had been a trap, taking away her powers over Magic, forcing evil spirits to infect her Deck and they took over her mind and gave her dark Psychic powers that her body and the spirits used to hurt people._

_While she was trapped within herself, she realized that she couldn't control her demons and once she had control over her body, just for a moment, she locked that Deck away, promising herself never to use it unless it was absolutely necessary._

_The evil spirits were still there, she could feel them, hear them, whispering to her to slip them in her Deck._

_They were like mini-Devils._

_But Tami wouldn't use her Dark Witch Deck because of them…_

_She was gonna use it for her family and friends who needed her to kick it up a notch!_

_With those thoughts in mind, Tami blocked out the whispers, picked up the Deck that was in the black case and placed it on her belt, leaving the Deck in the pink case safely on her desk._

* * *

Tami looked over her hand before an idea started to form in her head.

The pinknette smirked at Camula as she selected a card.

"I activate my Cost Down spell card, allowing me to discard a card so that now all my monsters are 2 levels less than they were." Tami declared.

"She must be looking to play something big." Jaden observed.

"Let's just hope it's enough to stand up to Camula." Chazz added.

"After the last 2 Duels, we know she'll do anything to get one over Tami." Julie added.

"She's not gonna fall for anything she does." Syrus stated, looking into the angered and focused face of his girlfriend.

"Look at her... She's more focused and scarier than she's ever looked before." Kyupimon gulped.

Tami selected a card in her hand

"Next, I unveiled my Monster Reborn!" She declared.

Everyone was stunned as only one choice was available for resurrection. Whatever card she discarded for Cost Down.

Rising from her graveyard in a golden light, was an ancient elf in purple and black robes that had eye decorations and was holding a book with the image of an eye on it (ATK:2000/DEF:1400).

"Meet my Klaret the Elite Magic Elf!" Tami introduced.

"Wow!" Syrus stared in awe.

"Tami just pulled out a powerful monster on her very first turn!" Louie gasped.

"Tami wants this to end quickly. And with Klaret out there, she might just do that." Bastion explained.

"I wonder where she got those cards…" Julie admitted.

Not done yet, Tami selected another card from her hand.

"I now summon my Burgundy the Magic Elf!" She declared.

Placing it on the disk, a man in a black one-piece jump suit with the same eye designs as Klaret appeared on Tami's field in DEF mode (ATK:1600/DEF:1400).

"I now activate Hand Destruction!" Tami exclaimed, holding the spell up.

"Now we must discard our entire current hand to the Graveyard and draw the same number of cards we discarded." She explained.

Camula drew 5 while Tami drew 1.

"And now I'll activate my Burgundy's ability! Now my opponent takes 400 points of damage for every card we discarded this turn!" Tami exclaimed.

Everyone gasped as Burgundy glowed the color he was named after and then ran at Camula, kicking her in the stomach before returning to Tami's side of the field.

Tami: 4000

Camula: 1600

Jaden smiled at the play.

"Now Tami has good offense and gained the advantage for anything Camula may play." Louie nodded.

Chazz smirked at the move.

"Looks like Tami's learned a few new tricks..." He mused.

_"__**I hope so!**__" _The Crowler doll muttered from within the confines of Chazz's pocket.

"I play a facedown and end my turn." Tami ended, playing a facedown, signalling the end of her turn.

Camula got back to her feet and drew her card, smiling when she saw what it was.

"I play Phantom Gate!" She cried, holding up the card.

Louie glared, which was intimidating considering half her face was missing and exposed, as the huge stone doorway appeared behind the female vampire.

Jaden growled.

"That was fast..." Guilmon muttered.

"I'm sure you remember it's effects. To start, all the monsters on the field are destroyed, then I get to summon any monster that you've played." Camula smiled as her necklace began to glow once again.

"All I have to do for this, is pay a soul to the Legendary Demons should I happen to lose this Duel. Now..." She looked at her partner, who looked down at the witnesses as the Gate opened up.

"Who shall it be, darling?" The vampire woman asked.

The others began to cough as black smoke from the Phantom Gate wafted around them.

Myotismon raised his hand to his chin.

"Oh dear me, the choices are so difficult. How about I just put all your friend's souls at stake?" He suggested.

"What?!" Jaden and Guilmon yelled and looked at their friends, then at the vampires.

Jason and Betamon looked wide eyed.

"Never underestimate the power of the Shadow." Camula smiled, tapping her gold piece of jewelry.

"With this Shadow Choker, I can do anything!" She laughed.

Jaden looked to his brother.

"Jason! Now!" Louie yelled.

Suddenly, a faint glow appeared.

Jaden and the others looked down to see that the 2 halves that belonged to him and Atticus had combined into a complete pendant and was now glowing a bright golden light that pierced even the darkest recesses of the room.

Jason held up his left arm, which had his armlet on it. Unlike Jaden's, no light came out from the armlet. Instead, a blast resembling lightning shot out and slammed the Phantom Gate closed.

Camula watched, astounded as the dark smoke from the Phantom Gate was pushed back away from the group, the Gate itself closing behind her.

"What's happening?!" Chazz yelled.

"Something good for once!" Huckmon cheered.

Alexis smiled widely.

"Jaden and Jason's Shadow Charms cancelled out the power of her Shadow Choker!" She cried happily.

"Just in time, too!" Bastion add.

"I thought we were all done for!" Julie agreed, taking in a breath.

She didn't realize she was holding onto Bastion's arm for support.

"That's the way to do it!" Asami cheered.

Camula screamed as the light blinded her.

"Thanks, Atticus... Couldn't have done it without ya!" Jaden looked back up at Camula, smirking.

"If you still wanna use that Phantom Gate against my Imoto, then you gotta do some soul searching without us! So how about you put that cheating card away and get on with the Duel?" Louie smirked.

"How about not?!" Camula hissed.

"Phantom Gate, open your doors and accept my soul and my partner's soul as a sacrifice!" She declared.

Myotismon turned to her in anger and seethed.

Jason stared in surprise.

"_She is actually putting her life and Myotismon's at risk for that card?_" He asked himself.

He smirked.

"_Good... Now when Tami wins, she'll be gone forever._" The brunette thought.

Louie had similar thoughts.

"_Finally, the Digidestind will be free of constantly battling Myotismon for world domination. It's about time he learned how to die._" She silently chuckled.

"Now, unleash your power upon the field!" Camula commanded.

Tami was startled as the Gate opened up and a dark mist shot forth, crashing right into her own monsters, destroying them.

"No!" The spectators shouted as Tami's line of deference was destroyed.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be seeing Klaret again soon enough." Camula smiled wickedly.

"But he'll be fighting for me!" She cackled.

The Phantom Gate closed up, but as soon as it did, Klaret returned, a bit darker looking than before, as if it was being covered by a veil of shadows, thought Tami knew he was happy to fight for anyone if it got her soul taken.

She knew the evil spirit of the elf just wanted to control her body.

"Now, I'll summon Zombie Werewolf in ATK mode!" Camula declared.

The familiar lycanthrope appeared alongside the turned elf, growling and drooling non-stop (ATK:1200/DEF:1200).

"Now, Klaret the Elite Magic Elf attack your former owner!" The vampire commanded.

The converged elf ran forward, taking a swing of the fist at Tami's jaw.

Tami: 2000

Camula: 1600

"I'm not done yet." Camula stated.

"Zombie Werewolf, attack her again!" She commanded.

As Zombie Werewolf made a charge in for Tami's life points-

"I activate my facedown!" She declared.

-her facedown flipped over to reveal Negate Attack.

Jaden snapped his fingers.

"Oh that's smart!" Louie applauded.

Camula growled.

"Go ahead and end the battle phase, I'll still win!" She commented.

The vampire woman studied the cards played, finding them familiar.

Tami drew her next card, now having 1. She glanced it over and then to the field, trying to come up with an idea to turn the tables around.

She held up the card.

"I first play my Card of Sanity!" She declared, giving both players full hands.

The pinknette then selected another card.

"Now I'll activate Cards from the Blessed Grass, allowing me to summon one Card Plant token for every time I added a card from my Deck to my hand!" The Slifer Princess began.

Appearing on the field was a small trifle of twigs and leaves that had hateful blue eyes.

"I now sacrifice him to summon…" She trailed off.

The token began to glow brightly before being replaced by a woman wearing black thick tights, a magnificent red dress that was designed to look like a rose from the top, with cuffs and gloves on the arms, in her left hand was a long sword, on her head was a white helmet with a horn coming out of it that barley controlled her long blonde hair, on the cleavage of the dress sprouted a rose and from her back were wings that were made of petals. To say she was beautiful, would be an understatement in some of the group's eyes (ATK:2400/DEF:1300).

"Queen Angel of Roses!" Tami introduced.

Camula gasped in realization.

"Now I know who you are!" She yelled.

Tami looked on indifferent.

Everyone looked at them in confusion.

"What is that wacko talking about?" Louie asked.

Camula jabbed a finger in Tami's direction, like she was the plague.

"You are the Shadow Rose Witch!" The vampire woman growled.

Everyone gasped and looked at Tami in shock.

They all knew who the Shadow Rose Witch was.

She had been a ruthless murder that was on the run for a whole year before finally disappearing of the face of the Earth, like a ghost.

It was said that she was a Duelist who used her monsters to torture her victims before coldly killing them like ants, the sight of her sickly red eye and sickening purple eye being the last thing her victims saw.

Though her killings had ended 2 years before, she had been a suspect to when Jaden lost his s*** and learned of his Supreme King powers.

To see that Camula thought Tami was that killer…

That was just sick!

"How would you know that? You've never even seen this Deck in action. So how do you know the cards in it?" Tami taunted, never losing her indifferent stare.

"Yeah. How would she know that?" Syrus wondered, not believing his girlfriend was the cold killer that he once had nightmares about.

"I don't know. Camula knows our Decks better than anyone, and what's more, she's calculated a perfect strategy against them." Bastion frowned.

"Well, Camula?" Tami repeated.

Camula smiled widely as her eyes began to glow bright red.

"You didn't think that my bats were just for show, did you? They've been spying on you and your friends!" She laughed coldly as bats fluttered around her.

"Just as they told me the weaknesses of your pathetic friends Crowler and Zane, they also told me yours as well. You can't win!" The greenette taunted.

Tami's response was a cold stare as well, showing some bold character for someone who used to be shy and dependent on her Aneki to stand up for her.

Jason's armlet glowed as he copped Tami's look.

"This isn't good, maybe we can reason with her…" Banner suggested, shakily.

"Perhaps we can get her connected with a local blood bank?" He offered.

"Professor, as much as vampires may crave blood, I think this one craves our Spirit Keys and souls a lot more..." Jaden said.

"Pathetic mortal, you have no idea what I crave!" Camula snapped.

"Centuries ago, the vampires were a proud and peaceful race. We lived in harmony with our mortal brothers and sisters. That is, until the Dark Times... Until the War. No one knows who struck first, but the fighting was fierce. Neither a soldier nor child were spared as the horror as hatred decimated both our peoples. I, the last of my race, had no choice but to go into hiding. For years I slept, a coffin as my home. Then, one day, a strange approached me, the dark power of the Shadow coursing through his body. He offered me a choice: to spend eternity hiding from the world, or to join him in his quest for the Legendary Demons..." Camula reached up and touched her golden choker.

"For each soul of every Duelist I defeat in battle, I would be that much closer to resurrecting my defeated army of vampires, and we would suck our revenge from the bloated vein of humanity!" She cackled.

"Wow... Little too much information there." Asami shifted in her place.

"Dido." Louie agreed.

"So, if Tami goes down here, you'll get her soul to start an army of the undead?" Jaden bellowed.

Camula smiled.

"You're smart... For a mortal." She turned to Tami.

"Maybe you'll do the right thing for both of us and just give in, Shadow Rose Witch... I promise I'll make it painless for you." She offered.

In another bold move, Tami spat out a drop of saliva in her direction.

Camula growled at her.

"You disrespectful brat!" She seethed.

"Aren't I suppose to be a Witch?" Tami taunted.

"Tami has definitely changed a lot since the year started." Syrus noticed.

"Anyone remember when she barely looked at anyone?" Louie asked.

"Now she's standing up to crazy Shadow Riders!" Asami smiled.

"Its an amazing improvement. I like her this way." Alexis agreed.

Jaden noticed it too, but he also remembered how Jason went through the same thing and his eyes had changed colour before.

"_Something's off with him..._" He wondered.

She gave a grin at her cards. She's just sealed the deal.

"First, I activate Foolish Burial!" The pinknette declared.

Her next move surprised everyone.

"I now banish Burgundy, who is a Dark Monster, and the Rose Lover, who is a Light Monster, I put in the Graveyard with Foolish Burial to summon…" Tami trailed.

"What's she up to?" Chazz wondered.

"This is a new one." Asami stated.

Tami faked a grin when out from the vortex, a massive Dragon with a dark-green and dark-brown color seam applying to everything but it's hair, which was orange (ATK:3000/DEF:2500).

Everyone gasped.

"What is that?!" Veemon screamed, feeling the evil and hate coming from the Dragon.

"_I am Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!_" The dragon roared loudly.

Everyone, even those who couldn't speak to Duel Spirits, heard him.

"Wait, but you never used that card before! You must've put it in there when I wasn't looking, didn't you!" Camula gasped.

"I think that was her plan." Jaden said.

"And I'm not so sure that's cheating. I mean, hello Camula... You had your bats spying on us and our Decks." Louie shrugged.

"I didn't even sneak the card in, anyhow. He was always there." Tami said, panting hard as she looked like she was having an inner struggle.

"You lie!" The vampire woman yelled.

Tami didn't waste time with a shrugged of response.

"I now play the Dragon's ability! By paying 1000 Life Points…" Tami grunted and sweat pretty hard as she lost the points.

Tami: 1000

Camula: 1600

"All the cards in our hands go to the Graveyard and you take 300 points of damage for each and every one of them!" She yelled.

Everyone gasped.

Camula had 6 cards in her hand, Tami had 4, meaning that was 3000 points of direct damage.

The dragon began to glow a deep and dark purple…

"Look at that glow." Jaden gasped.

"No!" Camula and Myotismon cried.

Chaos Emperor blasted his energy at Camula and her partner.

Tami: 1000 (Winner)

Camula: 0

The Vampire Mistress and Master fell to their knees as the light died down.

It was over...

She had lost...

He was finally dead...

Jason smirked in rejoice towards Camula just as the Illusion Gate appeared behind the vampires again.

"_Here we go..._" He thought to himself.

The vampires turned around as the Gate opened up, horrified as a huge spectral hand appeared and passed through them. The hand retreated back into the Gate and it closed up, leaving Camula and Myotismon on the balcony.

Their bodies slowly turned into dust as a small figure among Camula's remains became large and familiar…

"It's Zane!" Louie and Jaden gasped.

"Big Bro!" Syrus, Kyupimon, Cutemon, Banner, Alexis and BlackGuilmon ran over to help the Obelisk.

Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Bout time this is over with..." He mumbled just as he felt something heavy around his waist.

He looked down and was terrified to see Crowler back to normal, hugging him around the stomach in gratitude.

"GET OFFA ME!" Chazz yelled.

"Finally, I'm out of that stinking pocket!" The head of Obelisk Blue sobbed.

Asami and Elecmon ran over to Tami, not noticing the sickening smirk decorating her lips or that the Dragon was still out.

"You won!" She ran over and hugged Tami from behind.

She didn't even move.

"I'm so proud of you!" She kissed her adoptive sister's temple.

Tami was still unresponsive.

"Tami?" Cutemon called, quietly.

'Tami' chuckled.

"_**She's not here.**_" It said in a sing-song tone.

Everyone looked at Tami in worry.

She finally lifted her head and revealed her pale emerald eyes were glazed over, one sickening purple and the other sickly red.

"_**But the Fallen Angels are!**_" She cackled.

"Tami, what are you on about?" Louie called, running up with the others hot on her heals.

'Tami' chuckled, before turning around and showing off her new eyes.

Everyone gasped and hugged each other, fear coming to them all.

They knew that was the Shadow Rose Witch possessing their friend.

"Let her go!" Asami and Louie yelled at the Witch.

Whatever was possessing Tami chuckled again, closing her eyes and opening them again, showing nothing but malice.

"_**I'm sorry, but this body now belongs to Queen Angel of Roses and Fallen Angel of Roses. If you want it back-**_"

The spirit sisters cut themselves off and clutched Tami's head, as if in pain.

"NO! I won't let you hurt my family and friends again! They are innocent people and I swore on my life that I'd never be the Shadow Rose Witch again! I won't let you hurt my loved ones!" Tami's voice yelled out of her mouth, her eyes closed.

"_Foolish girl!_" Queen Angel spat though Tami's mouth.

"**You can't hope to defeat us all on your own!**" Fallen Angel cackled, the sound coming from Tami's mouth.

"She's not alone!" Syrus cried and ran forward.

"Syrus! Stay back! You get within 2 miles of me and the Angels will kill you!" Tami cried, holding her head and falling to her knees, burring her head between her knees.

"I don't care! I won't let you fight them on your own!" The Slifer Captain yelled and continued.

He ran until he was at Tami's side and pulled her body to his own as it wrecked with sobs and the inner struggle.

"**Queen, let's kill the brat with your Emperor!**" Fallen Angel cried, excitement laced in her tone.

"_What a good idea, Fallen._" Queen Angel agreed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY BOYFRIEND! SYRUS IS EVERYTHING TO ME AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM! I LOVE HIM!" Tami screamed to the heavens.

"Tami, they're not going to hurt me, I won't let them!" Syrus promised and held her tighter.

"Syrus, please run!" Tami begged.

"I won't run, Tam! I ran from one of my friends when he needed me and I always regretted it! I won't make the same mistake twice!" Syrus promised.

Fallen and Queen laughed.

"_Isn't that cute?_" Fallen cackled.

"**2 pathetic kids, spatting on about their little, pathetic love.**" Queen laughed.

"We. Are not. Pathetic!" Syrus and Tami screamed.

No one notice their D-Powers began to glow.

"There is nothing wrong with being in love!" Tami yelled.

"And I'm happy that I'm in love with Tami!" Syrus added.

"As long as I'm still in this body, no one will hurt my Captain!" The little-pinknette swore, rising to her feet shakily.

"And for as long as I love, no one will hurt my Princess!" The little-bluenette vowed, also climbing to his feet.

"And no one will ever insult Syrus/Tami as long as I'm around, not even you 2!" They declared together.

Suddenly, their D-Powers shot out 2 cards, Syrus's shooting out a white card with a gold angel wing while Tami's shot out a gold card with a white angel wing.

The cards slipped through their respective D-Powers, making Cutemon and Kyupimon glow 2 different colors: Cutemon black but not that sickly midnight like ShadowFloramon and Kyupimon white.

D-D-D-DIGIEVOLTUTION…

The glowing Digimon began to take the shape of 2 Angels…

CUTEMON/KYUPIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

DARCMON/LUCEMON!

In Cutemon's place was a tall female Angel Digimon with 4 golden wings, 2 sword holders strapped to her hips, a staff in her right hand, one of the swords in her left hand, gold armor on her arms/lower legs/knees/elbows/chest, a red cloth around her head and neck and something of Indian style around the front of her legs.

This was Darcmon: Goddess of the Battlefield.

In Kyupimon's place was a child-lookalike Angel Digimon with 8 wings on his back, 2 wings sprouting out of his head, 4 bracelets around his ankles and wrists and a cloth covering most of his body which was decorated with blue markings.

He had become Lucemon.

The Slifer Couple looked at their partners, both glowing with powerful auroras.

"Wow." Tami gasped.

"That's amazing." Syrus agreed.

The Angel Digimon nodded and turned to Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End.

The dragon snarled at them.

Lucemon raised his hands and blasted white light at the Dragon while Darcmon blasted him with golden light, strengthening the attack and the damage it dealt to Chaos Emperor.

The dragon roared in pain before disappearing.

Everyone awed the attack.

Darcmon turned to her partner.

"Tami, please hand me that Deck." She requested.

Gulping down her fear as Syrus held her in a comforting embrace, Tami took her Dark Witch Deck out of the slot on her Duel-Disk and handed it to her partner.

Darcmon created a sphere that held the Deck inside it.

She then handed it to her fellow Angel Digimon, who nodded.

Lucemon closed his eyes and concentrated, sending his light into the ball.

After some time, Lucemon opened his eyes and smiled.

"That takes care of those evil spirits." He sighed, relief flooding him.

Everyone else sighed.

Suddenly, the entire castle began to shake violently.

Jaden looked around.

"What's going on?!" He shouted.

"Guys!" Alexis screamed.

"Since Camula was defeated, the castle is falling apart!" BlackGuilmon realised.

Banner and Louie hefted the unconscious Kaiser over one shoulder each while Chumley ran over and took Tami onto his back, since she looked ready to drop.

"We've got to get out of here, let's go!" He shouted.

* * *

Everyone made it out safely and watched from the lakeside as Camula's castle crumbled into nothingness, leaving a huge cloud of dirt rising into the air.

Shortly after, the clouds disappeared and the sun shined brightly in the sky.

Alexis looked up at the beautiful morning sky, smiling.

"At last, the nightmare is over..." She sighed.

"This one at least..." Jaden said holding out Camula's Shadow Charm Choker and staring at his and Jason's newly formed Shadow Charms.

"Camula was the 3rd of the Shadow Riders which means more are on the way. We gotta be ready you guys..." Louie sighed.

End of Chapter 28 of Supreme King Jaden

OAN: **Jason took down Camula!**

**I think 100 is his lucky number considering that his last 3 Duels ended with him winning with only 100 points left.**

**Got a glimpse into Jason's armlet power.**

**Jaden starts to get a little wake up call in his quest for the Scared Beasts next chapter, so be excited for that.**

**And remember to look out for "Domino Barrens".**

AN: **So what did you think of that insight on Tami?**

**I'll try to get more information and screen time for Julie soon, most likely when Tanya comes around and tries to steal ****her**** Bastion! XD**

**Anyway, see ya'll soon and sorry it took so long!**

Next Time: Chapter 29


End file.
